YuGiOh: Heroes of the Age
by demando
Summary: Chapter 36 is up: A leap into Awakening
1. Synchro Hero

Okay, time for a change from the blitzkrieg stuff I have been writing up to this point. This is the first fic of a Yugioh trilogy. I love dueling, and there's nothing I love more than to come home from work and have a quick duel on World Championship 2009.

The duels in the story will follow the real life rules. Players will start at 8000 lp, with the exception being the tag duels. Monsters cannot be summoned in face-up defense position and I will be careful to follow the chain rules.

Te story line is set about 20 years after the GX era, but before the 5DS. I won't be using the characters from there, but I will use the Synchro monsters.

Enjoy and review!!!

***************************

**In the beginning was the word. And from the world came tree plains of existence. The realm of heaven, place of the angels, pure and wise, exalted above all beings. The second was the realm of men, created as a reflection of the spirit world, made for the growth of those who will one day join the heavenly hosts. And the third realm was the land of Adar, a world of primal force ruled by creatures and magicians, avatars of the angels and of chaos. There was nothing that prevented the beings from traveling from one world to the other. **

**But all was not well in paradise…**

**The great seraphim Lucifer, the Morning Star, the watcher of the realm of men, turned in war against the Creator. With legions of fallen angels at his command, destruction raged on all the lands. Mankind fell, joining with Lucifer, turning the world into a base of darkness. **

**To preserve the purity of the remaining two lands who had remain loyal to the light, The Creator separated them, never to be exposed to each other again. The legions of darkness were eventually defeated, the realm of men falling into a state of ignorance of the other realms, while the angels continued to watch, keeping the peace.**

**Yet the curiosity of men got the better of them. Trough magic and guidance of the fallen angels, magicians and warlords began to conjure up creatures from Adar, using them to enslave others. Soon, wars began to be fought between those who had the power, and those who wanted to take it. So was the start of the Shadow Games. Mankind reached breaking point.**

**Yet all was not lost. Each time a war threatened to wipe out all humanity, heroes would be chosen. Such were the Pharaohs of Egypt, the mages of Babylon, and mystics from all the lands. Empowered by the angels, they ended the Shadow Games and sealed the monsters back in their own land. The less people knew about them, the better.**

**Such is not the case today. With the advent of technology and the global advertising of Duel Monsters, more and more gifted people find the channels by which monsters can be summoned into the real world. And while not comprehending the creation of this third realm, the desire for power makes today's humans much more vulnerable to temptation as the once before them. **

**Such are the conditions for a new war.**

**A war of magic and technology.**

Like the whirlwinds sweeping through the southland, an invader comes from the desert, from the land of terror. A dire vision has been shown to me: the traitor betrays, the looter loots.

Isaiah 21:1

***************************

A blue and silver Robin helicopter was flying over the desolate desert dunes. The sun was now a bright red, being close to sunset, making the colors glisten sharply. Only two persons were inside. The pilot and a passenger. The man was in his thirties, and appeared to be asleep. His light brown hair covered much of his face, and he was wearing a blue business suit. A golden pin with the words SEER ACADEMY held his tie in place.

The pilot turned to him. "Sir, we are passing over Aquaba now. Where do you want me to land?

"Not here, answered the man. Go over the gulf and you'll find an anchored cargo ship. Land on that.

The pilot nodded and looked trough the window, trying to find the ship. The chopper was now flying over the open waters, and the sun was now a mere thin red line, buried in the water. After about five minutes, a large ship came into view.

"There, land there, said the man in the back."

The pilot nodded and began to descent. On the deck was a marked landing platform, and around it were five men. All were armed with AK-47 assault rifles and wearing Jordanian army uniforms. The chopper landed, and the man opened the door, getting out in a hurry. One of the armed men came to him and quickly checked him for any weapons. He laughed to himself. If he had wanted to kill someone, he wouldn't have needed a gun to do it. One of the guards came to him, and spoke in a rather bad English.

"Sir, please follow us. Mr. Lahab is expecting you.

The group began to go down into the ship. And it was becoming more and more obvious that this was no ordinary ship. There were rooms filled with armaments, high tech computers, and many technicians. Security cameras were watching every corridor. They stopped before a large metal door, and the armed men turned back. The stranger raised his hand, and the door opened, without having to touch the handle.

The inside was a rather bizarre combination. The metal walls were covered by large Persian carpets, while the ceiling was covered in white marble. A single crystal chandelier was hanging in the middle of the ceiling. There were several tables in the room, as well a 2 computers. On the floor, facing the window, was a man. He was reciting in Arabic a prayer, and didn't appear willing to stop. He waited, he knew from experience that there was no point in interrupting his time with the Allmighty. A few minutes passed, and the man got up, straightening his clothes. He turned towards his guest who was now leaning against the wall, caught in his own thoughts.

"It's good to see you again James. It's a shame we can't do this more often."

"Well, I still have an academy to run you know. Plus I need to keep a clean public image. The States has more strict rules when it comes to dueling. I don't see why not move our operation here? It's way easier."

The two sat on a couch, in front of a screen. The Arab took a remote and began to twist it between his index and middle finger.

"The reason is simple. The less people see of us, the better. For now it's enough for you to be a principal of an academy for gifted duelists, and for me to be a recluse businessman who invests in their bright future."

"Your money is welcomed, said James." He took the remote and pressed a few buttons. The screen lit up, revealing four pictures, with data written next to them. All of them wore black and silver colored uniforms, and were in their teens. One was a girl with medium length black hair. The other was a muscular boy, with a Mohawk haircut. The third had a pair of round reflective glasses, and the last was a girl dressed more or less in an emo style outfit, with lots of makeup.

Lahab looked curious, and raised an eyebrow. "Are these your team? Honestly, I'll never understand Americans. You honestly put our chances in the tournament in their hands?"

"They are all experienced duelists, replied the other. All can control their powers well. As for the competition, Duel Academy has yet to select their team. South Academy are pretty good, but we can still beat them. As for North Academy, they're all talk and no action. We have it made. The Astra Gloria Tournament is my chance.

Lahab looked away, staring blankly into a corner. "No, not yours, mine. We will let them enjoy themselves, we will let them fell the thrill of dueling. But it will be their last. The machines they made for this sport will destroy them, and OUR time will come. Then, and only then, will I have what I want. Then I will have my revenge.

He looked at the screen, and it suddenly burst into flames, melting into a puddle of molten plastic and circuits. He turned towards his guest.

"You have the full power of my organization behind you. Don't fail!"

**************

The grounds before Duel Academy were filled with kids and parents of every age. The students, wearing the colors of their respective dorm were waling in groups or alone, talking or checking their disks or their decks. Before the main entrance three large banners, one red, one yellow and one blue each with their respective Egyptian God painted on them were flapping in the wind, beneath which a white slogan announced proudly WELCOME NEW STUDENTS TO DUEL ACADEMY.

Jason Winn was just as lost as the rest of the new candidates. He knew what he wanted, and he new how he would get it. It was just the fact that he was so nervous. _Get a hold of yourself, it's only the most important duel of your life _he said to himself. As he tried to gather his thoughts, a man with a loudspeaker stood on a platform and began to speak, making sure that all were listening:

"Attention new candidates. The start of this years exam duels will begin shortly. When the doors will open, you will enter in an orderly fassion. Please remember the number you have been given. Once your number has been called out, you will be escorted the duel platform. I need not remind you that cheating will not be allowed, nor will there be any second chances. So I wish you all a good luck"

As the man finished his speech, the massive doors of the academy began to open. The large group of people began to enter. Inside there were many people who were showing them the path to the spectator seats. Jason walked slowly, finding a spot. The arena was divided into six smaller dueling fields, on each waiting an instructor. On the sides there was a table where there were five persons, three wearing red, yellow and blue respectively uniforms, one dressed in light brown, and one wearing a scarlet colored uniform. He stood up and took the mike.

"Good day newcomers. My name is Gould. Stephen Gould. Chancellor of this noble institution. In a few minutes, you shall begin the most important duel of your life. I don't have much encouragement to give you, but this: I salute the winners, and the defeated I recognize your value. Good luck, and may the games begin"

the woman in the brown uniform stood up and began to call the first six numbers. Jason was releaved to see that he wasn't in the first. On the floor below, the duels were on their way. As the minutes passed, it was becoming obvious that the instructors were all experienced and skilled. One girl appeared to do extremely well though. She was tall, wearing glasses and had shoulder long brown hair. Her field contained a sort of aircraft like monster in defense mode and two face-downs, while her life points were at 5000. The instructor on the other hand had an Azteck stone statue in defense mode (2000 DEF) and four Scapegoat tokens (0 x 4) in defense mode. His life points were at 2800 and had a face-down.

"It's my move" said the girl. And I sacrifice my Koa'ki Meiru Speeder to summon the powerful Koa'ki Meiru Valafar. As the machine vanished, a pillar of fire shot out from the ground. It swirled around, taking first the shape of a pair of wings, then materializing in a massive fiery red creature. It landed on the arena floor, making the spectators cheer in frenzy. (3000 / 2100)

She raised her hand, pointing to the purple token. "Now my monster, attack and end the duel!" the monster took a deep breath, and at first nothing seemed to happen. Then a massive wall of fire erupted, racing forward at great speed.

The instructor just laughed and pressed a button on his disk. "Nice try, but my Mirror Force cancels the attack and destroys your monster".

A translucid wall appeared just in front of the token. At fist it seemed to stop the fire, but in a matter of seconds it shattered, and the fire engulfed the token, turning it bright red.

"How…" gasped the instructor in disbelief.

"That's the first of my monster's effects" replied the girl. "It can't be destroyed by any trap card".

The token exploded, and the wall of fire continued, going for the instructor.

"Oh, and he also inflicts piercing damage" she added, as the flames hit him, knocking him on his back.

The spectators cheered, as the girl walked to the official members. She signed some papers, and the woman in brown got up and spoke in the mike: "Congratulations miss Andora Summerside, and welcome to Obelisk Blue".

The crowd cheered again, then they settled down and turned their attention to the duels still in progress. Jason shrugged in his seat. She clearly was good. He wondered if he would ever go up to the level that would make him someone in the academy.

The duels were going on, some better, some worst. In the group that had been called, half had been rejected. One was crying, with his hand on his deck, ready to surrender. On the far right, a young blond haired duelist was struggling to his feet, after taking a direct hit from a massive Ancient Gear Golem that was now towering over the arena. The young boy got up and rubbed his head, as his life points dropped to 1700. The instructor's were at 4000.

"Are you going to stay there kid, or are you going to play a card sometime this year" laughed the instructor.

"Just one? Well, I intend to play more than that". He drew and looked at the card. "I summon my Morphtronic Scopen. The image of an electronic microscope appeared, then it began to change. The base became legs, the lenses became arms, and two tentacles spurred out from the sides (800 / 1400).

"You'll need more than a biology class reject to take down my golem kid"

"Okay, one: don't insult my monsters, and two, if one isn't enough for you, here's another one. Since my monster is in attack mode, I can special summon another Morphtronic monster from my hand every turn. And i've got the perfect one: Morphtronic Videon"

The tentacles of Morphtronic Scopen entered the ground, and pulled out another strange robotic creature. It looked more or less like a transformer version of a digital camera (1000 / 1000).

"Still not enough kid, my golem will squash them"

"He'll do no such thing. Take a look at Scopen. He's also a Tuner monster. And now I tune my two monsters together"

The two machines exploded, becoming seven bright green stars. They lined up, becoming engulfed into a massive pillar of light. It hit the ground, and a new monster emerged. It looked like a mechanized dragon, with a long neck and tail. It's right arm was like a pickaxe, while the left looked like the cup of a digger (2200 / 2400). The two machines stared each other down, knowing that one would fall that turn.

"My Power Tool Dragon hasn't let me down yet, and he won't start now. And it all starts with his effect. I get to take any 3 Equip spell cards from my deck, and you pick one of them, and I add it to my hand. The rest go back to my deck. Three black holograms appeared before the instructor. He narrowed, his eyes.

"Fine, I choose…the middle one"

The young duelist smiled. "Good, I was hoping for that one. And now I play it: Megamorph. And since my life points are in the gutter, my monster's attack now gets doubled"

Power Tool Dragon began to glow, then he began to grow, until he was even bigger than the golem (4400 / 2400). "And I'm not done yet, I also play the equip spell card Nitro Unit on your golem". A complex bomb-like object appeared, attaching itself to the golem, making him kneel under the massive weight.

"Now Power Tool Dragon, attack" shouted the blonde duelist at the top of his voice. The dragon leaped forward, and with a single move, it thirsted his pickaxe into the torso of the golem, sending the instructor's life points to 2600. At the same time, a red light began to beep on the Nitro Unit. "And now, since your monster was destroyed by battle, you take damage equal to it's attack points. I win, I win" shouted the young duelist.

Power Tool Dragon pulled back, and the bomb exploded, sending bits of holographic debris trough the air. The winner walked to the table, and the woman announced again "Though it was a hard duel, we congratulate you Oliver Molson, and welcome to the Slifer Red dorm"

The young duelist left the arena, and the announcer got up again, and began to read the list. "The next candidates will please come down: Paul Newman, Sam Saddler, Stephen Reedler, Jason Winn". Jason's heart leaped to his throat. _This is it, no screwing up now. _He got up, and rushed down to the arena. He entered the arena, followed by the remaining candidates. He took his spot, facing his opponent, a middle aged man with a slight bald spot on the back of his head.

"Ready to duel kid?"

"Bring it on" shouted Jason, activating the duel disk.

**Jason 8000 – Instructor 8000**

"My move, I draw" said the instructor. "I set a monster in defense mode, and one face down". And that will do for now. Your move kid.

"Good, then it's time for me to go on the attack. I summon Twin Sword Marauder". An iron clad warrior appeared, having a three bladed sword on each hand (1600/1000). "You better hope that face-down has a high enough defense, because my monster inflicts piercing damage. Twin Sword Marauder, attack".

The warrior leaped forward, striking the face-down monster. As he did, a dragon-like creature rose up (100/2000). It swung it's tail, knocking the warrior back.

"That was my Guard of Flamvell. And it's defense is enough to take the hit and make it.

"Fine, I place two face-downs and end my turn", frowned Jason. _Great, not a very good start. _

**J 7600 – I 8000**

"My move then", said the instructor. "And since your monster is exposed, I summon my Flamvell Gurnika in attack mode". A flaming cross between a human and a dragon appeared, snarling. "And now it's time to take down your warrior. Gurnika took a deep breath, and shoot a beam of fire, incinerating the warrior. The flame swirled, and hit Jason head on. "Sorry kid, but since my monster destroyed yours in battle, you now take 200 damage for every level your monster had.

"Well, I can still activate this: Flat Level 4. Since you destroyed a monster as a result of battle, we both can special summon a level four monster from our decks. And I choose my Blue Flame Swordsman". A pillar of fire appeared, and the iconic form of the Flame Swordsman appeared, only it wore blue instead of red (1800/1600).

"Well, that won't be enough. I summon the more powerful Flamvell Firedog". A portal opened, and a flaming hound ran out, snarling (1900/200). "And my battle phase is still not done. Flamvell Firedog, attack the swordsman". The beast pounced upon the warrior, and ripped open his chest, making him shatter. "And now my monster's effect activates. Since he destroyed a monster as a result of battle, I can special summon any FIRE monster from my deck with a DEF of 200, other than himself. And I choose my Flamvell Paun (200/200)". A flaming monkey-like creature appeared and knelled in defense.

"Good for you, but I can also summon a monster", shouted Jason. When my Blue Flame Swordsman is destroyed, I can summon the regular Flame Swordsman from my Extra Deck". The blue portal opened again, and Flame Swordsman appeared, swinging his sword (1800/1600).

"I end my turn", said the instructor.

**J 6700 – I 8000**

"My move then, I draw". He looked at the card he drew, and smiled. "It's go time".

"I summon my Nitro Synchron in attack mode". A strange monster appeared, looking like a red gas tank with arms and legs (300/100). And with my little friend in play, I can give my monster a tune-up. The needle on Nitro Synchron's gauge moved into the red, and steam blew from its nostrils. It and Flame Swordsman flew to the top of the arena, and turned into seven glowing stars. A new monster emerged. It had a rocket engine o it's back and green skin, with horns protruding from his head. It landed on the floor, snarling (2800/1800).

"Impressive, a Synchro summon so quickly in the duel".

"And that's not all, here comes his attack. Nitro Warrior, attack Flamvell Gurnika". The rocket on the monster's back lit up, and the monster shot to the ceiling. It came thundering down, fist forward, crushing the dragon, sending sparks that forced the instructor to cover his face.

"I'm not done yet, shouted Jason. Since my monster destroyed your and you have a monster in defense mode, I can change it to attack mode, and my monster can attack again. And I choose your Guard of Flamvell". The flaming dragon groaned and rose, and the warrior made a quick turnabout, and struck the creature, knocking the instructor back.

"That ends my turn" said Jason.

**J 6700 – I 4200**

"My move, and your good luck streak is about to end. You're not the only one who can conduct a Synchro summon. But first I'll discard my Noisy Gnat from my hand, to increase the level of my Flamvell Paun by one". The ape glowed, and stood (level 2). And then I play my Shrink spell card, which will cut your monster's attack". The warrior began to shrink down, until he became about the size of the instructor (1400/1800).

"Bad move sir, but since you played a spell card, my monster now gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase". The warrior's muscles bulged, as he glowed with energy (2400).

"That won't matter now, since I tune my Flamvell Paun and my Flamvell Firedog together, to special summon Flamvell Urquizas". Six stars burst in light, and a muscular beast appeared. Flames swirled around it's fists, and a bronze armor covered it's chest (2100/400).

"Still not enough to take down my monster" said Jason.

"It doesn't need to be, not if I have this". He held up a card. "It's called Flamvell Baby. And by discarding it, any FIRE monster I control gains 400 ATK". Urquizas burst in fire, and flexed his muscles (2500).

"Now my monster, attack Nitro Warrior".

The two monsters shot forward, colliding in mid air. Urquizas struck the warrior with it's fist, making him explode.

"That's not all, each time my monster inflicts battle damage, it gains 300 ATK". The fire around the monster glowed even brighter (2800).

"I end my turn here, and give you a break".

**J 6600 – I 4200**

_Not good, not good at all. I have no monster in my hand that can take down that thing. And I sure can't have it cost me more life points, or it will become even stronger. _Jason drew, and looked at the card. _This could work. _

"I summon Fortress Warrior, in attack mode". A rock-like warrior appeared, carrying something that could only be compared to a chopper landing area above his head (600/1200). Then I'll activate my face-down: Spacegate. Now if you want to attack…there will be a price to pay.

"Like hell you will! My Dust Tornado will take care of that". A violent wind, filled with debris erupted in the middle of the field, shattering the trap card. _So much for that, _thought Jason.

"Then I'll play this: the spell card Tuning. This lets me add any tuner monster from my deck to my hand, as long a I send cards from the top of my deck equal to it's level. And I choose Rose, Warrior of Revenge. And that's all I can do for now".

"Good, then I'll give you some more punishment" laughed the instructor. I play the spell card Soul of Fire. Now you can draw a card. As for me, I can remove from play a FIRE monster from my deck, then you take damage equal to half of it's ATK. And I choose my Infernal Flame Emperor. With it's 2700 ATK, you'll take quite a lot of hurting". A massive fireball appeared, hitting Jason head on. He staggered to his feet, smoke rising from his clothes.

"And don't forget my Flamvell Urquizas. Now watch as he destroys your last defense. My monster, attack".

Urquizas shot a fireball, but then something happened. Fortress Warrior held the landing pad in front of it, and the fire bounced of.

"What…gasped the instructor".

"Sorry, but my monster can take an attack each turn, and not be destroyed. Further, all battle damage I take from a battle involving him becomes 0.

"You lucked out this time kid. I end my turn".

**J 5250 – I 4200**

Jason drew, and looked at the cards. _Okay, I can make it pass this turn. If he doesn't do something big, I should be able to make it pass the next turn. _

"I change my monster to defense mode, and pass to you.

"This is just about the end for you. I draw". He looked at the card and burst into laughter. "Now, I play the spell known as Rekindling. Simply stated, this card allows me to special summon as many FIRE monsters with 200 DEF I want from my graveyard. The only catch is that they are destroyed during the End Phase". Three pillars of fire erupted, and Flamvell Firedog, Flamvell Paun, and Flamvell Gurnika appeared.

"But while I'm at it, I'll summon another Flamvell Firedog. (1900/200)

"And I'm not done yet. I sacrifice my Firedog to special summon my Flamvell Commando in attack mode. A muscular, red haired warrior appeared. It carried a large cannon (2100/200). "And that's not all, by removing a FIRE monster with 200 DEF in my graveyard from play, you take damage equal to it's ATK.

A ghostly image of Flamvell Firedog appeared, and was absorbed in the gun of Flamvell Commando. He fired a salvo, hitting Jason in the chest, sending sparks flying trough the arena.

"I'm not done yet. I send another Flamvell Baby from my hand, to have my Paun gain another 400 ATK. Now he's strong enough to take on your Fortress Warrior. And last I checked, he can only survive one attack".

Jason gulped. _This is bad. This is REALLY bad. _

"Flamvell Paun, attack Fortress Warrior". The monkey bounced, then threw a fireball. The warrior again blocked with the pad, and the beast was knocked back and shattered.

"Flamvell Firedog, attack as well!" The flaming beast leaped, and a flame shot from it's mouth, engulfing the warrior, making him shattered.

"Flamvell Commando, attack directly!". The warrior shot his cannon, sending smoke and fire trough the arena, making Jason scream at the top of his lungs, trying to find some cover from the heat.

The instructor smiled. "Flamvell Urquizas, attack". The monster shot another fireball, almost knocking Jason unconscious. He staggered to his feed, taking deep breaths. The monster backed down, and it's ATK went up to 3100.

"I play a face-down and end my turn, make your final move kid.

**J 350 – I 4200**

"My move, I draw" shouted Jason with his last measure of breath. I play my Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw twice".

"Or so you think, laughed the instructor. I activate my trap Flamvell Counter. By removing a FIRE monster with 200 DEF in my graveyard from play, your spell is canceled. Try again!".

"I don't intend to try anything, I intend to WIN" laughed Jason. I summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge in attack mode. A beautiful red haired woman appeared, wielding a thin, sharp sword (ATK 1600). Then I activate my Quick Summon spell card, using it to special summon Field Commander Rahz, in attack mode." A black haired warrior in a somewhat rusty armor appeared (ATK 1600). "Now I play my Junk Dealer spell card. This allows me to special summon up to two monsters from my graveyard, as long as I cut their ATK in half. Nitro Synchron and Fortress Warrior appeared again.

"Now it's time for some sychro action. First I tune my Nitro Synchron with my Fortress Warrior to summon the powerful Armory Arm. From the green light, a monster that looked like an iron gauntlet with extremely sharp fingers (1800/1600).

"Then, I tune Rose with Rahz, to summon my favorite monster". A massive warrior with a cybernetic armor covering him appeared, wearing a green visor (2800 ATK). "And that's not all, he gains 100 ATK for each Warrior-type monster in my graveyard. And since I have six there, my monster gains that many attack points". The warrior surged with energy (3400), making the instructor sweat for the first time.

"And I'm not done yet. I activate the effect of Armory Arm. I can change it into an Equip Spell card, and give my fighter another 1000 ATK".

Colossal Fighter stretched out his arm, and the metallic monster flew towards it, attaching itself to it (ATK 4400).

"This is the end. Colossal Fighter, attack Flamvell Urquizas!"

The mechanical arm began to glow, then it became a mass of red light and fire. It surged forward, grabbing the target and crushing it before it could even put up a fight.

"And there's one more thing you should know. If the equipped monster destroys one of yours as a result of battle, you take damage equal to your destroyed monster's ATK".

The wall of fire struck the instructor, knocking him back.

**J 350 – I 0**

The spectators looked on, holding their breaths. Slowly, one began to clap. Then another one, and another. Soon, a thunderous noise enveloped the arena, as all cheered. The chancellor and the woman in the brown uniform got up as well, and applauded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this has to be one of the best comebacks of this season. Certainly, your name fits your victory. Jason Winn, welcome to Slifer Red, and may you bring honor to this school".

With the cheers of the crowd still ringing in his ears, Jason got up, and walked to the exit. _I'm in! I'm finally IN!_ he thought to himself, as he walked to the dorm.

The Slifer Red dorm had changed quite a bit since the time of Jaden Yuki. No longer a run down shack, it was a large two story building with a red roof. A statue of the Egyptian god of the sky was guarding the entrance. Jason looked at the number of his room, written on the key, and entered. The room was on the first floor, facing the ocean. He looked around. _Not too small, and not too big. Just right. _He collapsed on the bed staring at the ceiling. He was tired, but at the same time he was full of energy. Like he could take on anything.

A noise in the hall caught his attention. Someone was dragging a heavy suitcase behind him. He looked out, and saw the same blonde duelist who had used Power Tool Dragon in the duel. He looked even smaller up close, and somewhat silly with his round glasses.

"Need any help?" asked Jason.

"Is it that obvious? I mean, I'm not weak just because I'm small. But yeah, I could use a hand" he laughed, running his hand trough his hair.

"Where do you need to go".

"Room 16", answered the blonde duelist. Know where it is?

"Sure, that's where I'm staying. Guess that means we'll be roomies".

Both grabbed an end of the suitcase and got it into the room. The blonde boy sat on the bed, swinging his feet.

"This is pretty good. A room with a view, dueling action, no parents, what's not to like? I'm Oliver, by the way. And you better not take me lightly".

"And I'm Jason", answered the brown haired boy. "And I guess I don't have a kick ass line of my own yet".

Both boys laughed, as the sun was slowly setting. Both knew this was only the start. The start of their adventure.

**NON TCG CARDS USED**

Guard of Flamvell

Level 1 / FIRE / dragon / Tuner / ATK 100 / DEF 2000

_A guardian soldier of __Flamvell__, who is able to freely control __fire__. By producing a scorching-hot __barrier__, he reflects the enemy's __attacks__._

Flamvell Baby

Level 1 / FIRE / Pyro / Tuner / ATK 800 / DEF 200

You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to have 1 target FIRE monster you control gain 400 ATK.

Flamvell Urquizas

Level 6 / FIRE / Pyro / Synchro / ATK 2100 / DEF 400

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
During battle between this card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, this card gains 300 ATK.

Flamvell Gurnika

Level 4 / FIRE / Dragon / ATK 1700 / DEF 200

When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its Level x 200.

The above cards were released in Japan as part of the Duel Terminal system.

Flat level 4

Trap / Normal

Activate only when one of your monsters is destroyed by battle. Both players can Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from their hand or Deck.

This card was used by Kaiba during episode 194 of the original series.

**FEATURED CARD REVIEW**

**Colossal Fighter**

Level 8 / Warrior / DARK / Synchro / ATK 2800 / DEF 1000

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
This card gains 100 ATK for every Warrior-Type monster in any Graveyard. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Warrior-Type monster from either player's Graveyard.

Colossal Fighter is a weapon of choice for any dedicated warrior deck. With it's impressive attack, and easy summoning requirements, it can be a game changing move. An easy way to summon it is to special summon Cyber Dragon, The Tricky, or Vice Dragon, then to normal summon a Tuner, like Psychic Commander, Dark Resonator, Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind and tune them. The attack bonus will ensure that you have a 3000 ATK beatstick on the field at the very least, but that's not the end of the bad news. This warrior also comes with it's own Monster Reborn, either for itself or for any other warrior in both player's graveyards. The fact that you can summon it in any position is also an asset. Just be sure to keep those evil DD Crow away from it.

RATING: 4.5 / 5 in a dedicated Warrior deck

3 / 5 elsewhere.

4 / 5 ARTWORK.


	2. Big Core

**CHAPTER 2**

The constant shriek of the alarm clock was enough to get Oliver out of dreamland. Yawning, he stretched his arms, mumbling something that could barely be understood. He grabbed the alarm clock and hit it twice to make the noise stop. At the same time, Jason was starting to rub his eyes.

"Is it morning already?" he asked slowly.

"Guess so, answered the other. We better go and have breakfast while their still is some".

The boys got out of their pajamas in a hurry, and went to the meal hall. The room was packed with students, some just as sleepy as them, other active and full of energy, some eating, others talking and eating. They found a spot at an empty table, and looked down at the plate.

"They don't make it like mom does", grumbled Oliver. Eggs, bacon, and something I can't even identify? What are we, out door campers or duelists?

"Actually you are a bit of both", said a voice coming from the front of the room. A man in his forties came in, looking more like a modern version of David Crockett than anything else. He wore what appeared to be cobra skin boots, a black vest decked with fur around the edges and a combat knife strapped to the belt, and army-style pants. Several of the students began to raise eyebrows, while others were quietly talking.

"Do I look weird to you?" he asked opening his arms. "Well, us reds have never been known for our subtlety or fines. We are what the dueling world is all about: competition. The name's George. George Lloyd, or you can just call me G-man. I'm the head of you bunch, and I hope you don't give me any trouble. Remember: the blues may be rich and cocky, but that can't give them what you have: character and common skill. Now finish up eating and go to class. You don't want to make a bad impression on the first day."

"Hope not all the teachers are like that", said Oliver as they were walking towards the central building. "I mean, did you see that guy, he was like some Name war commando. I sure hope he doesn't get any ideas and murders us in our sleep".

The main class hall had barely changed since the time of Jaden Yuki. Same architecture, different interior. The arena had been enlarged by adding extra rows of seats, and four large TV screens suspended from the top of the ceiling could offer all the students a good view of the dueling action. Students were constantly coming in from all the halls, taking their seats and taking out notebooks. The tow boys sat down close to the middle of the auditorium, and took out their own stuff.

"Check out this cool portable computer" said Oliver with enthusiasm. "They told me it even comes equipped with a short range GPS, so that you can always know where you are. Look, it even has a map of the entire island. Sure beats having to ask for instructions all the time."

The main doors opened, and several students began to look in that direction. The person was wearing the normal blue uniform, with the teacher's insignia in the shape of a crescent moon wrapped into the outer form of a sun. His eyes were black, as well as his hair. He looked medium tall, and massive in body, though not fat in the very least. He darted towards the audience, and a cold silence began to grasp the students.

"Good day everyone. I don't think I need to give you an ample speech on the importance of dueling, since you wouldn't be here if you didn't know about them. My name is Rossler, and if you want anything, you will address me only by that name. the subject I teach is considered by many of my colleagues to be too…unorthodox to be taught to new people like you, but I think it otherwise. You will learn about the dark past of the game you have come to love, and how it got here. Things that you considered before as unreal will become very much real. And what I will teach you, you will never forget. Now, who in here can tell me the land of origin for Duel Monsters".

One girl a few rows in front stood up before most of the students got the chance to even raise their hands. Jason recognized her. She was the same one who won the entrance exam with the Koa'ki Meiru deck.

"That would be the land of Egypt, right sir?"

"Well, that would be wrong" he replied coldly. "The Egyptians have the first recorded games, but there are new findings that show Duel Monsters going as far back as Babylon. Even the American Indians played their own version of the shadow games. Simply stated, no one knows where this game came from, or who made it."

Another student raised his hand. "Sir, do you really believe in things like shadow games? They sound more like bedtime stories."

"I can tell you as much that you would not want to hear the stories that we will learn during this class before bed. And you will be greatfull to see how many persons have died trying to stop these great conflicts. Now sit down!"

Jason stretched his back, and listened to the lecture. It was rather interesting, though a bit scary. Most of the students were writing down what was said, though some preferred just to listen. Outside, the light seem to be bright, making the classroom a sort of cathedral. A light for knowledge.

**5 hours later**

"That was quite a day" said Oliver, strolling along the crowded ways, next to Jason. "They take learning seriously here, don't they?"

"Well, they are supposed to be the best in the world, right?". Replied Jason. "They got some of the best duelist in history on their list."

"Yeah, too bad I won't ever get that high on top" said Oliver. "I guess some people are just meant to be small, like me."

"Only if you believe that" answered a voice from behind them.

They turned, and much to Jason's surprise, he saw the same girl he saw dueling as he had entered the arena the previous day. Now she wore the Obelisk Blue uniform, her hair tied in a short tail.

"I saw your duels", she said smiling. "You were both amazing. I'm Andora Summerside, by the way, but you can call me An if you want, it's just too long of a name if you ask me."

"So, any reason you're so good to us?" asked Oliver, crossing his arms.

"Is there a crime against making friends shortie? Not everybody around here is your enemy, you know. Sure, you may have to kick their ass from time to time, but that doesn't mean you can't have a good time before and after, right?"

"Gee, all that from someone who needs a state budget to have a deck", snapped a cold voice from behind them.

They turned, seeing three girls behind them. One was blonde, wearing a yellow blazer, the others were wearing red uniforms. They took a quick look at the two boys, as if to see if they were of any threat to them. Then they turned their attention to Andora.

"I figured I'd find you here. You just have to be in the centre of attention, right? Well this time, we're on equal footing, and there's no daddy to fight back like a coward."

"And who might you be" asked Andora. "As for my dad, if you think I got here by connections, you can just go right ahead and tell that to my deck.

"The name's Selene. And that's all you'll get from me for now. I'll tell you the rest after I run you into the ground at my feet.

By now, quite a number of students had gathered to watch the scandal, some cheering for one or for the other. Both girls raised their disks. "Game on", they shouted in unison.

**Selene 8000 – Andora 8000**

"Since you hardly qualify as a lady, I'll go first" said Selene, making the first draw. "And I begin by summoning Defender, the Magical Knight in attack mode". A warrior in shining armor, with a large shield and a broad sword appeared (1600/2000). The warrior raised it's shield, and a glowing orb appeared in the sky, and was absorbed in the shield.

"My warrior isn't just looks. When he's summoned, he gains a Spell Counter. And as for what it does…well, you'll see in a while. Then, I'll play the spell card Arcanite Barrier"

A circle of energy appeared above Selene, rotating slowly. On it were four black circles.

"What…does it do", asked Andora carefully.

"You'll see that later. As for me, I'll finish with a face-down and pass it to you" she chuckled in an evil way.

"Don't mind if I do", shouted Andora. "And I'll just set a monster, and play two face-downs, and end my turn". Back to you.

**Selene 8000 – Andora 8000**

"My move", shouted the blonde girl. "And I summon Hannibal Necromancer in attack mode". Despite being classified as a Spellcaster, it looked more like a fiend than anything else. It had blue skin, and a mouth with sharp teeth. It roared, displaying it's claws (1400/1800).

"That thing may be ugly, but it won't be around for long. I activate my trap: Automatic Laser. Since you just summoned a monster with 1000 ATK or more, I can reveal an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru, and your monster is destroyed."

A metallic cannon like device appeared, and aimed for the necromancer. It shot a laser beam towards it, but then something happened. The defender jumped in front, and repelled it with his shield.

"You didn't think those counters were just for show, did you? My Defender can prevent ANY of my Spellcasters from being destroyed by just removing a counter from any card I control.

"And now that I'm done with that, time to dispose of that face-down. Defender, attack".

The warrior leaped forward, and struck the face-down card. A strange rock-like creature appeared (1200/1000), and was quickly pulverized.

"That was my Koa'ki Meiru Boulder. And since you just destroyed it, I can add either an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru or any Koa'ki Meiru monster from my deck to my hand" said Andora.

"But not your field" shouted Selene. "Which means I can attack directly now. Hannibal Necromancer, make her pay!".

The fiendish creature took a deep breath, shooting out a ball of black energy. Then a horrible shriek was heard coming in waves. Both monsters, and most students covered their ears, as the noise was slowly disappearing.

"What the hell was that!" shouted Selene, slowly removing her hands from her ears.

"That was my Command Silencer. And it cancels out your attack, and it also allows me to draw a card. Care to try anything else?".

The blonde duelist frowned. "I guess I still have a move left. I activate my trap: Pitch Black Power Stone. Now I can place a Spell Counter on any card that can receive one. And that would include my Defender.

A new glowing orb appeared on the shield, making him glow. "I end my turn", she said, waiving her hand.

**Selene 8000 – Andora 8000**

"My move, I draw" shouted Andora. "And I summon my Koa'ki Meiru Guardian, in attack mode"

As she played the card, a pale white monster, looking like a statue dresses in white clothing appeared, wielding a long sword (1900/1200).

"Your Defender's effect won't be of much use after I'm done. Guardian, attack her Necromancer".

The monster jumped forward, swinging the sword, striking the head of the blue creature. As it did, the Defender made a wall of light around the creature.

"Didn't you figure this out the last time? My Defender can prevent my monster's destruction!"

"Oh, I know about that. And it won't work this time. My Guardian has an effect of his own. If you activate the effect of one of your monsters, I can sacrifice him to negate and destroy it. And since I already struck your Necromancer, they both bite the dust".

The rock creature glowed, and became shards of white hot rocks. They flew with great speed, shredding the Defender, and the Necromancer, making them shatter.

"Well, that was…huh?"

Andora looked up, and to her surprise, two of the circles in the Arcanite Circle were now a bright blue color.

"My card gains power from the deaths of my Spellcasters. A Spell Counter for each one. But for what they do, you'll just have to wait a bit more."

_What could she be up to? I need to figure out what she plans to do with those counters before it gets nasty. But right now, I need to keep my life points safe._

"I place a face-down and end my turn" said Andora.

**Selene 7500 – Andora 8000**

"You're going down you murderer!" shouted the girl. She drew violently, and looked at the card. Her mouth exploded in a grin.

"I drew it. Now, the true power of my deck will be revealed. I play Magical Citadel of Endymion!". The school ground began to change radically. The buildings were of enchanting, exotic architecture, not unlike the ones of the city outside, but these were brand new. Most intimidating of all, a great tower rose behind Selene, with three rings of magical energy around its apex.

"This card is your downfall. Next I set three cards and play Card of Sanctity. Now we each draw until we hold six cards".

Selene drew four, and Andora drew her three. "Next I activate my face-down, Double Summon. Now I can normal summon twice this turn. But before I do that, I activate the effect of my Power Stone again, to place a counter on my citadel. Then I summon Mythical Beast Cerberus in attack mode".

A hound-like beast appeared. It wore a blue armor, glowing with magic energy (ATK 1400). "Then, due to the effect of Double summon, I call out Blast Magician, in attack mode". A mage wearing crimson robes, and bearing a menacing scythe appeared, joining the beast (ATK 1400).

"And I'm not done," shouted Selene. "I play the spell card Magicians Unite. Since I have 2 Spellcasters on the field, the ATK of one of them becomes 3000 until the End Phase. And since it is a spell card, my citadel gains a counter, and my Cerberus also gains a counter, and with it, another 500 ATK".

Andora frowned, looking at the beast's ATK.

"And I'm not done. I play Spell Power Grasp. This adds a spell counter to any one card I want, then I can add another Spell Power Grasp from my deck to my hand, as long as I don't play it this turn. And since this is a spell card, the citadel gains another counter, and my Cerberus also gains one"

The creature roared, almost glowing with rage (ATK 4000).

"Time to say goodbye to half of your life points bitch. Cerberus, direct attack!".

"Activate trap card" shouted Andora. "It's called Koa'ki Meiru War Chant. All I need to do now is remove a Koa'ki Meiru monster from my graveyard with the same level as that of the monster you attacked me with and I take no battle damage. Further, I can add a monster with the same level and attribute as your monster you attacked me". The disk shot out a card, and Andora took it.

"Fine, snarled Selene, I use the final counter on my Pitch Black Power Stone to place it on my citadel, and I end my turn". The trap glowed, and exploded.

**Selene 7500 – Andora 8000**

"My move, I draw". Andora looked at the cards in her hand. "I summon Thunder King Rai-Oh in attack mode". A machine like creature appeared, floating on jet-like legs. Sparks and shots of lightning were coming from it's arms and eyes (ATK 1900).

_Okay, I need to make this count. I can't have that Cerberus thing around, since if she plays two more spell cards it will be strong enough to destroy my own monster. And if she tries to use the effect of blast magician, I'm ready for it. _

"Thunder King, attack her Cerberus". The creature's eyes glowed bright blue, and two lightning bolts shot from it, incinerating the opposite monster, making Selene curse under her breath.

"An seems to be doing pretty good" commented Oliver.

"For now" said Jason. "The question is what other effects does that citadel have? I have a feeling it's going to get pretty bad".

"I end my turn with a face-down" said Andora. Make your move.

"With pleasure" snarled Selene. "I play my second Spell Power Grasp, and I'll place it's counter on my citadel, and since it's also a spell card, I gain two for the price of one. Then I'll add my last copy of this card to my hand".

"And now for my citadel's other effect. If I want to activate an effect that includes spell counters, I can just remove the counters from this one instead. So I'll remove 3 counters to activate the effect of Blast Magician. Now I can destroy any monster I want with 2100 ATK or less that I want. And your so called king is the prime target".

Andora just laughed. "Sorry girl, but my King has the same effect as my Guardian. If you activate a monster effect, I can sacrifice him to negate the effect and destroy your monster. So it will be just like last time".

"Only this time I'm prepared" shouted Selene. "I activate Card Guard. Now by tossing a card, I can negate any effect that would destroy my monster. Which means you sacrificed your monster for nothing".

For the first time, Andora didn't have a reply.

"And now that that's done, I believe it's time to say hello to another friend of mine. I sacrifice Blast Magician to summon Dark Red Enchanter". A glowing orb materialized, and took the shape of a mage wearing crimson robes and armor (ATK 1700).

"And before you make any comments about it's attack, check this out. When he's summoned, he gains 2 counters right of the bat. Further, he gains 300 ATK for each one. So dodge this! Red Enchanter, attack!"

The mage shot a beam of energy, hitting Andora right in the chest knocking her back. She staggered to her feet, and reached for her disk.

"Bad move missy, you should think before attacking. I activate Damage Condenser. Now by tossing out one card, I can special summon a monster from my deck with an attack equal to or lower than the damage I just took. So say hello to Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand". A humanoid robot-like creature stepped out, it's body covered in drills (ATK 2100).

"He's not even nearly strong enough, so bring it on. I end my turn"

**Selene 7500 – Andora 5700**

Andora drew, and smiled. "Looks like it's time to redesign the neighborhood, with this. I play Heavy Storm. So much for your barrier and citadel"

A strong wind began to blow, shattering the magic circle of the Arcanite barrier, yet the citadel appeared to be untouched. Selene just grinned.

"What did you do?" gasped Andora.

"That was the third effect of my citadel. I can prevent it's destruction by removing a counter from it. Of course, Heavy storm was also a spell card, so the counter I just lost comes right back. And since you destroyed my barrier, my citadel's fourth effect activates. Since you destroyed a card that had spell counters on it, the lost counters get transferred to my citadel".

"Good grief, how many effects can one card have?" shouted Oliver.

"Just one more shortie" replied Selene. "And then it will be too late".

"May I ask just WHAT you have against me?" asked Andora?

"You'll see soon enough. Just as soon as I play my most cherished card".

"Well, then allow me to get rid of some that are already on the field. I summon Koa'ki Meiru Ice in attack mode". A humanoid creature appeared, having an icicle as a sword, and a snowflake as a shield. The most disturbing thing however, it was that it had no head (ATK 1900).

"The I combine my Powerhand with Core Blaster. Now, if my monster battles a LIGHT or DARK monster, that card is destroyed instantly, without damage calculation".

"N…no, you can't"

"Says you. Now Powerhand, attack Dark Red Enchanter". The machine lifted the cannon and shot a blast of energy dissolving the mage.

"Gee, thanks, two more counters for my citadel."

"And now here's a direct attack to return the favor". Koa'ki Meiru Ice sprung forward, impaling the girl with it's spear, making her shiver.

"I place a face-down and end my turn, meaning I have to pay the cost of keeping these two monsters on the field. First I discard Iron core of Koa'ki Meiru to maintain Powerhand, then I'll reveal my Banner of Courage to keep Koa'ki Meiru Ice. Make your move".

Selene drew, looking a bit shaky. "I set a monster and one face-down and end my turn.

**Selene 5600 – Andora 5700. **

Andora drew her next card, and looked at them.

"I discard my Koa'ki Meiru Drago from my hand to add my Iron core of Koa'ki Meiru from my graveyard to my hand. And now, time to take down your monster. Koa'ki Meiru Ice, attack her face-down".

The monster leaped forward, striking the hidden monster. A young blonde mage appeared, screaming before it shattered.

"That was my Apprentice Magician. Which means one more counter for my citadel, and another level 2 or lower face-down.

"Well, you better hope it has more that 2000 DEF. Powerhand, attack her face-down!"

"Activate trap: Draining Shield. Now…"

"Now nothing. I activate my counter trap: Iron Core Luster. By revealing my Iron core of Koa'ki Meiru, your trap is negated and destroyed. So that means my attack continues".

"The drill covered machine struck the face-down, revealing a grey outfitted magician wielding a scythe. He screamed, shattering. _Okay, haven't seen that one. Thank God it's gone. _

"I end my turn, and once again I discard Iron core of Koa'ki Meiru to keep Powerhand, and reveal Banner of courage to keep Koa'ki Meiru Ice. Make your move".

Selene drew, her face contorted with hate. "I play Monster Reborn, to bring back the last monster you just destroyed. So say hello to Night's End Sorcerer". The grey mage appeared again.

"And when he's special summoned, two cards are removed from your graveyard. So I choose Iron core of Koa'ki Meiru and Iron core Luster.

"That won't be enough to stop my monsters".

"You're right. That's why I do this: I discard a card from my hand to special summon The Tricky". A jester dressed in blue, with a mask covering it's face appeared (ATK 2000). And I have worst news for you. My Night's End Sorcerer is also a Tuner monster. So I tune him with The Tricky, to summon this.

The two monsters became seven glowing stars, swirling, then they became a new monster. It was a mage wearing a white robe with a hood, and holding a short scepter (ATK 400).

"Behold, my Arcanite Magician".

"Not very strong for a level seven" commented Andora.

"He doesn't need to be. When he's summoned, he gains two counters, and 1000 ATK for each one". The scepter of the mage glowed, sparkling with energy (ATK 2400).

"Oh, and did I mention his other effect? For each counter I remove from ANYWHERE on the field, I can destroy one of your monsters. So I remove two counters from my citadel, to destroy both of your monsters".

The mage raised it's scepter, and shot two balls of energy, dissolving the two opposing monsters. Selene's grin grew wider.

"Attack my monster! No mercy!"

The mage generated another ball of energy, striking Andora dead on, exploding with fury, making the students around cover their eyes. Jason looked in horror, wanting with all his being to step in and end the duel. But he knew that by doing that he would make her look like a coward.

Andora got to her feet, looking a bit shaky. Her hair was a mess, and she was coughing. Selene, by contrast, was looking more and more like a sadist, almost laughing with joy. She chuckled, and indicated she was ending her turn.

**Selene 5600 – Andora 3300**

Andora drew, whipping the sweat from her forehead. She looked at her card. _Well, I guess miracles DO happen. Time to turn this around. _

"I play the spell card Iron core Immediate Disposal. Now I can take an Iron core of Koa'ki Meiru from my deck and send it to the graveyard. Then I play my Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw 2 cards. Then I'll discard my Koa'ki Meiru Valafar to add my Iron Core from my graveyard to my hand.

"And just what do you intend to do with it?"

"Well, I intend to do THIS. I summon Koa'ki Meiru Tornado". A green skinned creature appeared. It had no legs, but rather a whirlwind spinning (ATK 1500).

"Now check out it's effect. By returning my Iron core of Koa'ki Meiru from my hand to the top of my deck, I can destroy all special summoned monsters you control".

Selene's face became pale, shaking with fear and hate at the same time. A strong wind began to blow, shattering the mage.

"Now, tine for another direct attack. Hope you have a hat with you."

Koa'ki Meiru Tornado send out another gale, blasting the girl, almost knocking the cards out of her hand. Yet she didn't seem to be any less full of hate.

"I set a face-down and end my turn" said Andora.

Selene stood up, a small tear flowing from her eye. "You're going down, and I'll make sure you'll never get up again".

She drew, and her eyes widened with joy and lust.

"Time to show you the last ability of my citadel. I remove six counters from it, to special summon this card from my hand. So I bring out my most cherished card, the last card my father ever made. Come forth, Endymion, the Master Magician.

A Spellcaster even more intimidating than Arcanite Magician appeared to face Andora. He wore a long, black robe with arcane symbols covering the embroidery, flared shoulders, and a metal ring covered with arcane sigils on his back. He wore a black mask-helmet combination with flared sides that looked like wings, and held a long, metal staff with a crescent moon on the end with a purple orb in the center. (2,700 ATK)

"That…what is it?"

"It's the card that became my most cherished property. The last thing my father gaved me".

"Who…was your father?" asked Andora.

"Well, now you ask me that. Does the name Sandler ring a bell to you?"

Andora narrowed her eyes. "You mean Dwain Sandler? Is that what this is all about?"

"How dare you! He was fired, even though he was one of the best designers your father ever had. He got rid of him just because he didn't make the cards your suits liked to have".

"Get real Selene! His cards were either so broken that they were banned after printing, or so weak that nobody would play them. He hand no sense of balance. Your citadel is the proof. It gives you all sort of advantages but no disadvantages. My father had no choice. He had to fire him, since his cards were just so unplayable".

"You dirty little…I'll make you eat those words!"

"And it all starts with Endymion. When he's summoned by the effect of my citadel, I can take a spell card from my graveyard and add it to my hand. So I choose Monster Reborn".

"Then I'll use it, to bring back my Archanite Magician, in defense more. And you remember his effect, right? I remove two of my counters to destroy your monster, and your face-down".

The mage shot two balls of energy, destroying Koa'ki Meiru Tornado, and the face-down, which was the trap card Mirror of Oaths.

"This is for my dad! Endymion, attack!". The mage raised his scepter, and shot a beam of light, blasting Andora. Selene laughed, almost at the point of insanity.

"I end my turn. And since you placed your Iron Core to the top of your deck, there's little you can do that can surprise me".

**Selene 4100 – Andora 600**

Andora drew, looking a bit shaken. _I can't let her get to me. Right now I need to keep her monsters of what's left of my life points. _She looked at one of the cards. _I have no choice. I place all my hope on this card. If I can hold her of for this turn, I should win. _

"Alright Selene, I set a monster, and one face-down. Do your worst."

"Oh, I will. And once I do, you'll be begging for mercy!". She drew violently, and laughed.

"I activate the effect of Arcanite Magician. I remove 2 counters to…"

_Gotcha!!!_

"Activate trap" shouted Andora. "It's called Grave of the Super Ancient Organism. And with this card in play, all special summoned monsters loose their effects, and cannot attack!"

Selene just looked in shock, as both her monsters became incased into crystal. The mage slowly turned her face to her, before becoming encased.

"No…no….no…."

"I take it that you end your turn, right?" asked Andora.

The other girl didn't answer. She just looked at the frozen mage.

**Selene 4100 – Andora 600**

"Time to end this!" shouted Andora. "And I sacrifice my face-down Koa'ki Meiru Doom to summon Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord". A massive warrior, wearing a rock-like armor appeared, groaning (ATK 2800)

"And now, I activate his effect: when he's normal summoned, I can destroy up to 2 cards. So say goodbye to Endymion and Arcanite Magician".

The monster struck the ground with his fists, sending shockwaves that statered the crystal prisons, and the monsters with them. Selene was just too stunned to reply.

"And now, for my final card: Pump Up, which will double the ATK for this turn only".

The monster's muscles began to bulge, almost shattering the armor, pulsing with energy (ATK 5600).

"You're done! Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord, attack directly. Finish this!"

The monster struck the ground, and the shockwave send Selene flying on her back. The other two girls ran and helped her up.

**Selene 0 – Andora 600**

"This isn't over. Not as long as I have this deck it's not!"

"Then maybe next time you might want to bring some new cards" replied Andora.

Selene cursed under her breath, but didn't dare say anymore. She just pushed some of the students aside, and made her way into the campus.

Jason and Oliver came to her, making sure she was OK. The young blonde duelist looked at some of the dropped cards.

"You sure have some impressive cards An. I mean, the way you duel, it was like you had an answer for anything".

"Well, that's how my deck is designed. To use my opponent's force against him. It may not be the easiest archetype to use, but in the right hand, it can be unstoppable".

"By the way, I didn't see you use any synchro monsters. Don't you have one?" asked Jason.

"Actually, I have two, but I rarely use them. I prefer to think and duel outside the box. And besides, synchro monsters may be powerful, but a bit overrated. They are still as vulnerable as any other card".

They set of, walking towards the campus. Many of the students around were making comments or talking about the duel. Most seemed impress.

"What a way to start a school year" said Oliver. "By the way, why do they call you Andora?"

"Well, my dad went on a business trip to Europe in France, then to Andora. That's where she met my mom, so they named me in the honor of the country where they met".

"Lucky you, my folks met in a McDonald's shop" chuckled Oliver.

"Well, nobody's perfect. And besides, I sort of wish I could have had the life you boys had. It's not always fun to go to diners with snobs in suits, and talk about nonsense. So what do you say, care to go have a good old fashion drink to celebrate?"

"Sure, why not" chuckled Oliver. I could use something to wet my whistle".

The three went trough the crowd, heading to the main restaurant. The soft early autumn breeze was blowing the leaves, sending the laughter and chatter of the student around into the air. _The year has just begun and I already made two friends _thought Oliver. _I guess people are starting to respect me at last…_

**NON TDC CARDS USED **

Card Guard

Spell / quickplay

Discard 1 or more cards from your hand. Select a number of monsters you control equal to the number of cards you discarded this way. Until the end of the turn, the selected monster(s) cannot be destroyed by card effects controlled by your opponent.

Koa'ki Meiru War Chant

Trap / Normal

Activate only if your opponent declares an attack. Remove from play 1 Koa'ki Meiru monster from your graveyard with the same level as the attacking monster to negate the attack. Then add 1 monster from your deck with the same level and attribute as that of the attacking monster.

(this card is my own creation)

Pump Up

Spell / Normal

Select 1 monster you control. Double the ATK of the selected monster until the End Phase of this turn.

**FEATURED CARD REVIEW**

Endymion, the Master Magician

Level 7 / DARK / Spellcaster / ATK 2700 / DEF 1700

Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard by removing 6 Spell Counters from a "Magical Citadel of Endymion" you control. When you do, add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand. Once per turn, you can discard 1 Spell Card to destroy 1 card on the field.

This card reminds us of the much feared Dark Magician of Chaos. With only 100 less ATK, he can hold his own against most monsters of it's level, making him an efficient beatstick. It's 1700 DEF does bring it down a bit, as Enemy Controller or Book of Moon can ruin your whole day. It has no specific summoning requirements, so anything goes, which means there are several ways to get around the double tribute cost. Fortunately, you have a way to get this card to the field quick. "Magical Citadel of Endymion" can accumulate counters quickly, giving you the possibility to summon him either from your hand or graveyard. And even better, when you summon him with this effect, you get a free spell card from your graveyard.

The second effect of this card is equally powerful. At the cost of a spell card, you can destroy any card on the field. While not always the best bargain, it can rid of you of just about any synchro monster, or any face-down that looks suspicious.

The bottom line: this card belongs in it's own deck, one using lots of spell cards, and probably tree Royal Decree.

Rating 5 / 5 in it's own deck

1.5 / 5 elsewhere.

_**Coming Up…**_

Oliver comes face to face with his worst nightmare. Can he get over his past and find the courage to become a strong duelist? Find out in the next chapter, named **Gadget Hauler. **


	3. Gadget Hauler

**CHAPTER 3**

Jason raised his head, then lowered it again, overwhelmed somewhat with boredom. The title of the lesson was _Fusion in the early game, _and although it was somewhat interesting to see how special summons were in the very first packs, he couldn't help but feel the topic somewhat pointless, since the game had long evolved since the age of Polymerisation and specific material summon. The teacher was the woman who had announced the winners at the opening of the year. She introduced herself as Hannah Aldein, and he could tell that she was all heart for her students. Soft spoken and dressed in an elegant brown uniform, she knew just how to keep a person stimulated, or if a student was so bored, he would just leave him to rest. Most of the students loved her, and though anyone saw her dueling yet, they all imagined her to be great.

The bell made the distracted students to raise their heads, and the attentive ones to close their notebooks. The teacher got up, and clapped her hands.

"Remember, next week's topic will be _Fusion without the use of Polymerisation _so be sure to check-up on your reading. So have a good break and a good day".

The students began to leave the auditorium, talking and laughing, some running, some going to their rooms, others to various classes. Oliver, Jason and Andora packed their things and left the room.

"I guess not all the teachers are creepy" said Oliver, rubbing his nose. "Like that Rossler guy. That guy is way too weird. I heard some of the students say that he goes at night into the woods and does voodoo to fix certain duels".

"And you believe that?" laughed Andora. "You read too many comics".

"Well, believe it or not, the guy actually appeared in an order edition of _Dueling Legends. _And yes, he did admit it to using magic to win some duels".

"Well, in my book that qualifies as cheating. Not to mention disturbing" said Jason.

"Same here, though I could sure use a lucky eye sometimes" frowned Oliver.

Andora checked her watch and tapped Jason on the shoulder with her finger.

"Guys, we need to go. Card design class starts in about…five minutes. So if you want a good seat, I suggest you get going".

They went down the halls in a hurry, Oliver trying desperately to keep up, making sure not to get lost in the crowd. A short beep came from the overhead loudspeakers, followed by the voice of the chancellor.

"Attention all students. Due to the risk of autumn flu, all students must report this afternoon to their respective dorms to receive a preventive vaccine. That will be all".

"Duel action, bed and breakfeast, AND healthcare" laughed Jason. "Looks like we made the right choice, right buddy?"

"Y…yeah, sure" said Oliver, in a cold sweat.

"You okay?" asked Andora, looking at him a bit worried.

"Sure, sure. Come on, let's go, no need to be late to class!"

He took of in a hurry, leaving both Jason and Andora in a puzzled state.

"What you think's wrong with him?"

"Whatever it is, I hope it's not contagious" said Jason, heading for the class.

Oliver was quiet for most of the day. Any attempt by Jason or Andora to get him to lighten up failed. Anytime one of them would bring up the subject, he would just brush it of and change the topic. As the day wore on, he became more and more stressed.

When classes were over, the students went back to their dorms, in front of which several tents were set up, and several nurses were dealing with the vaccination of the students. The line was moving pretty quick, each student getting a quick shot, then a small bandage was applied. Oliver became pale, clutching his books.

"Uh…look Jason, I'm just going back to the dorm to leave these books and I'll come back later. So…see ya."

Jason raised an eyebrow, and Oliver began to feel even smaller, and less significant.

"Oli, you're not scared of a shot, are you?"

"N…no, why should I be?" babbled the younger duelist.

"Look, it's okay. I can come with you if you want. It's not that bad, really".

"I guess…" said Oliver, and joined his friend in the line.

There were only six persons in front, two from their class, and the rest were unknown to them. Oliver remained stressed and shaky, either holding his books or gripping his deck holder.

"Come on, relax" said Jason, as his turn came up.

He raised his sleeve as the young nurse came and cleaned the skin with a sterile swab. Oliver closed his eyes, desperately wanting to be anywhere else. He kept them close until he heard Jason's voice call out to him.

"Come on pal, I'm done, and I'm fine".

Oliver gulped and walked forward, slowly raising his sleeve. The nurse threw away the used needle and seringe, and searched in the box for a new one. All the while, Oliver was sweating and shaking becoming paler by the second. His eyes shifted to the nurse, then back to Jason, and back to the needle. He was pondering if he should run, cry, or just faint. He never felt so ashamed, nor so scared. He wanted to run, but then he thought of his friend. He didn't want to look weak in front of him.

"Relax, I never hurt anyone on purpose" said the nurse, as she came closer to clean his arm.

Oliver twitched, and backed away, hitting a well build duelist.

"What's the matter shortie, scared of a little needle? If you can't take it, get the hell outa here!"

He pushed the blonde duelist aside, and before Jason could protest, he walked to the nurse, raising his sleeve.

"Here baby, shove it right in. Make me feel good and cure what ails me."

The nurse gaved him an ugly look, and pushed him aside.

"Back in line gorilla and wait your turn. And if you call me baby again, you'll get the needle trough a really important part of the body".

The muscular boy backed away, and the nurse turned back to Oliver, and reached for his arm. _Don't run, don't run, don't run _was all he could think at that moment. His entire focus was now centered upon the needle that was coming towards him. _Don't…oh crap!!!_

With a speed that he himself couldn't imagine having, he threw the books aside, and ran from the line, pushing anyone aside, trying to ignore the laughter of some of the students.

"Olie, wait" shouted Jason, but to no avail. The blonde duelist had already reached the dorm building and had entered.

"Guess it's true what they say, blondes ARE as dumb as they look" said the muscular duelist that had pushed Oliver aside.

Before Jason could protest, he walked to the nurse and raised his arm.

"Here baby, now you can't say no, can't you?"

The woman gived him a dirty look, before sticking the needle in. The brute moaned slightly, making Jason shrug with desgust, before walking away.

"I'm telling you An, I've never seen him this scared. He just took of and locked himself in my room. He hasn't come out since."

"Well, he must have had a reason. Did you try to talk to him?" said the girl.

"I tried, but he didn't listen."

They reached the room door, and Andora knocked twice. There was no answer.

"Oliver, are you in there?"

"Go away, there's nobody in here but us cowards" said a shaking voice.

"Come on pal, this is silly, open the door and talk to us" said Jason.

"Go away!" shouted Oliver.

"Look, last I checked, this is my room as well. Do I have to break it down?"

There was a clicking sound, then the door creeked open. Oliver's familiar face, now ravished by tears looked trough the opening. Jason gently pushed the door, and the two entered. Oliver sat on his bed, his chin touching his knees. He didn't want to look at either of them.

"Pal, is there something you want to tell us?"

"N…no, nothing at all" said the blonde duelist.

"Come on, I know a lie when I see it. Look, if you're this scared, we can talk to Lloyd and maybe he can give you some fake papers or something.

"No, that's the last thing I need. I made a fool of myself today, and I don't need anymore bad publicity."

"Okay, okay, we'll find another solution. Maybe a quick course in self esteem…"

Oliver just ignored him, and continued to stare to the window. Andora walked to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Look, it's okay. You don't have to tell us anything if you don't want. But it would sure help us if you could tell us why you are afraid of that shot?"

The boy turned to her, and looked her straight in the face.

"You would be too, if one nearly killed you."

Jason and Andora looked at each other, not sure what to say. Oliver continued:

"I was about five when it happened. I was sick for a few days, though it was nothing serious. My dad was a vet, so he nursed me at home. After two days, I began to have a high fever, so he decided to give me a shot of Penicillin. Problem is, he didn't check the material, and gaved me a dose of penicillin for animals. At first, there was no problem, then that night, I got worst. I was nauseous, had high fever, and didn't even recognize anyone. They rushed me to a hospital, where I stayed about four days, in and out of coma. In the end I pulled trough."

Oliver closed his eyes and sighed.

"The medicine affected my growth system. Brought it to a halt. That's why I'm so short right now. I'll never get any taller or stronger. So, to make a long story short, that's why I freaked out like that today.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Andora. "You could have talked to us, there was no need to hide like that."

"What do you care, you're not in my situation. So if you don't mind, I'm going to hide under the bed, until this thing blows over."

He jumped of the bed, but Jason took a hold of his arm. Oliver tried to shake him off, but he persisted, giving him a kind look.

"Can I ask you something pal, if your duel disk were to explode, would you give up dueling?"

Oliver didn't answer. He just ignored the question, looking to the floor.

"Oliver, you're too strong for that. I know that. I saw it at the start of the year. Can you say that fear is bigger than you? No. you got here, and you're get past this!"

"You really mean that?" he asked quietly.

"I do. And I'll say one more thing: you're braver than me for telling that story. Heck, I did some stuff I don't want to tell you about, but you're here, telling us about the stuff that makes you afraid. Now, can you go and take that shot?"

"Can you come with me?" asked Oliver.

"Sure, why not."

"I guess I can be brave. Heck, I once took a hit from a Grinder Golem. I still have the mark, just not in a place where people can see it. If I could take that, I can take a little needle like that".

The line at the medical stand was almost gone. Only three students were still there, and the nurses were ready to pack up their gear. Oliver took a deep breath, and walked to the stand. Jason followed.

"E…excuse me, I didn't have time to get the vaccine, so… can I do it now?"

The nurse looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, I remember you. You ran away just before I got the job done. So you found the courage in the end, right? Come here please, and don't worry."

Oliver blushed, and followed the nurse. The young woman took a seringe, and filled it with the serum. Oliver raise his sleeve, and closed his eyes shut. He didn't want to think about it, but he was just too ashamed to run. He didn't dare ask if it was over. The biggest focus was on not fainting.

"There, all done" said the calm voice of the nurse.

Oliver opened his eyes, and much to his mental amazement, he was still alive. The nurse had placed a band-aid on the spot, and disposed of the needle.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I guess not."

Jason walked next to him, and patted him on the back. Oliver looked to him and smiled.

"Thanks. I guess all that pep talk does pay off."

"Come on, we still have to read a whole chapter on fusion, remember?"

"Sure, sure. I can use something to get my mind of today."

"Then how about a duel shrimp" said a rude voice from behind them.

The two boys turned, and saw the same well build student who made fun of them earlier in the day. He had a duel disk on his arm, all turned on and ready to duel.

"Duel for what?" asked Jason sharply.

"Well, the way I see it, anybody who isn't man enough to take one stinkin shot has no place here. So how about it kid, care to prove you're a real man, and not some mommy's toy?"

"Forget it pal, let's go. You already proved to everyone that you could face your fears, you have nothing to prove to him."

"Jason."

"What?"

"Can I borrow your disk for a bit?"

The taller boy raised an eyebrow.

"You want to go trough with this?"

"You're darn right I am. I may be a coward when it comes to taking a shot, but I'm no coward when it comes to dueling. I don't need another humiliation for today, thank you very much."

Jason silently removed his disk and handed it to him.

"Good luck" he said and walked back.

Oliver and the muscular boy faced each other, disks at the ready. One of the nurses went to the tent and began to quickly pack some of the more fragile medic gear. She knew from experience that duels tended to get violent.

"Care to go first shortie?" asked the taller boy.

"Call me Oliver. And I don't think I want to call you mr. apeman, so how about telling me your name.

"Just call me Mitch. Now let's duel!"

**Oliver 8000 – Mitch 8000**

"Here we go" smiled Oliver. "And I start with Magnetic Circle LV2. Now I can summon any level 2 Machine-type monster from my hand. Such as my Morphtronic Celfon, in attack mode".

Something resembling a mobile phone appeared. Then, the phone's parts started to turn, shift, and change shape. After a few seconds, it had become a cute robot with the features of a cellular phone. (100/100).

"And now for his effect: he'll select a random number, then I can check cards from the top of my deck equal to that number. And if any of them are Morphtronic monsters, I can summon them to the field."

The dials on the machine's chest glowed in rapid succession, until they landed on a 3. Oliver picked up 3 cards and smiled.

"Guess I'm in luck. I can now summon my Morphtronic Boomboxen, in attack mode".

A large stereo appeared, then it began to change, taking the appearance of a red and silver robot, with a flat metal dome on it's head (1200/400).

"And as for my normal summon, here comes Morphtronic Cameran."

A new machine appeared, having the blitz of a camera attached to it's arm as a weapon (800/600).

"I play two face-downs and end my turn".

"My move then. And I start with the old but powerful Enraged Battle Ox".

A minotaur wearing gold and silver armor appeared, snarling. It swung it's axe menacingly towards the machined (1700/1000).

"Why did I just KNEW you would play Beasts on me" sighed Oliver.

"Too predictable am I? Well, your toys are going back to the kiddy box where they belong. Attack the Celfon my beast!"

The minotaur swung forward, only to be caught in a net of energy. It knocked the beast back, pinning him down.

"What the hell did you do?" shouted Mitch.

"That would be my Morphtronic Bind trap card. Whit it in play, level 4 or higher monsters you have out cannot attack me. The only catch is that I need a Morphtronic monster out to make it work. But as you can see, I have three of them."

"Lucky you. I place a face-down and end my turn".

**Oliver 8000 – Mitch 8000**

"Back to me I see. First I change my Cameran to defense mode, thus unlocking it's effect. Now you can't target my Morphtronic monsters with card effects. Then I'll give my Celfon another spin".

"The numbers again began to lit up, and they stopped at a five. Oliver checked them, and shouted with joy.

"Somebody sure doesn't like you. I summon Morphtronic Clocken, in defense mode".

In a whir, a large digital clock appeared in front of him. Its numbers read 0:00. (600/1,100).

"And he's about to clean your clock. For every turn he stays in defense mode, he gains a counter. Then, if I choose to sacrifice him, you take 1000 damage for each counter. I end my turn here, and that means he gains it's first counter. Just seven more to go."

Mitch drew angrily, and looked at his cards.

"If you think your trap will stop me, think again. I play my trap: Level Returner. Now I can reduce my monster's level my 2, making him enough to get trough your trap. But that's not all. I summon Sea Koala".

A furry creature, resembling a cross between a koala and a raccoon appeared, settling gently by the minotaur (100/1600).

"Now watch this. Since I have another Beast on the field, my furry friend can make the ATK of any of your monsters 0 until the end of this turn. And I choose your Celfon."

The beast coughed up a hairball, which hit the machine, making him shake. Mitch took another card and chuckled.

"I play Double Attack. By discarding a monster, another one on the field with a lower level can attack twice this turn. So let's do some recycling. Attack his Celfon now".

"Activate trap" shouted Oliver. "I call it Morphtronic Mix-up. Now since I have two of my machines in play, I get to pick two of your cards. Then you pick one, and destroy it."

"Suit yourself kid. But you'll regret that move. I choose my Koala of course."

The beast shattered, but then something else happened. The ground burst open, and a new creature emerged. It looked like a feral green ape, with a huge club swung on it's shoulder (2600/1800) 

"What the hell is that?" shouted Oliver.

"That would be Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest. Since you destroyed one of my Beasts, I could pay 1000 lp. to special summon him from the graveyard. He may not be able to attack due to your trap, but my minotaur sure can. So I'll have him attack your Celfon first."

The beast swung forward, and struck the machine with it's axe, making it explode. Then it turn around, striking the Clocken, making it shatter.

"I play a face-down and end my turn. Your move shortie."

**Oliver 5700 – Mitch 7000**

The blonde duelist drew, trying to stay calm. _Okay, my trap will keep him away from my life points, but I need to go on the offensive quick. _

"I activate the effect of my Celfon again. So let's see if my luck holds out this time".

The numbers lit up again, and stopped on a 4. He picked up cards, and his heart jumped. _Now we're talking. _

"I summon Morphtronic Slingen, in attack mode". A blue machine appeared, holding a long cord in it's hands (1200/800). "And with him, I can clean your field of those brutes. By tributing a Morphtronic monster, I can destroy any card I want. So I give up my Celfon to destroy your Battle Ox, and my Cameran to destroy your baboon".

The machine stretched it's arms, and Celfon jumped on the sling. The cord struck forward, striking the minotaur, shattering it. Then Cameran jumped, and the sling shot him forward, striking the club wielding beast, shattering it".

"You're a piece of work, you know that kid."

"Why? Because I figured out the problem of your big green goon? You can revive him if _another _beast is destroyed, but not if himself is destroyed. So that means you're wide open".

Morphtronic Slingen swung it's cord like a whip, hitting the muscular duelist, making him grab his shoulders.

"Oh, and my Boomboxen can attack twice during each turn"

The machine let out a strong sound wave, making both duelists cover their ears. The muscular duelist snarled, clenching his fists.

"I end my turn, go right ahead."

The muscular duelist drew, and laughed.

"You haven't seen the last of my baboon. I summon my Gene Wrapped Warwolf, in attack mode".

A four armed creature appeared, looking like a cross between a white ape and a werewolf (2000/0).

"And now I activate my face-down: Destruction Potion. All I need now is to destroy a monster I control, and I gain life points equal to the ATK of that monster. Of course, since a Beast is destroyed, you know who return, right?"

The werewolf shattered, and Mitch glowed with a purple light. Then the ground shook again, and the Green Baboon appeared, swinging it's club.

"I think your trap was around long enough. I play my Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy it. And with it gone, so is your defense."

A fierce wind blew, making the trap shatter. The baboon lunged forward, striking Slingen, making it shatter. Oliver looked in shock, as the beast went back to Mitch's side of the field.

"I play a face-down and end my turn. Make your move shrimp."

**Oliver 4300 – Mitch 4400**

"We're almost tied kid, let's see if you can break the tie" laughed Mitch.

"Let me worry about that" snapped Oliver back.

He drew, sweating slightly. He cleaned his glasses, and checked the card. _Okay, time to destroy that baboon again. _

"I begin with my Morphtronic Scopen. And thanks to it's effect, I can special summon a Morphtronic monster from my hand. And who better than Morphtronic Magnen Bar".

The microscope shaped machine appeared. It struck the ground with it's tentacles, pulling out a creature shaped like a magnetic bar, with small arms and legs (100/100).

"Now, time for some synchro action. I tune my Boomboxen, my Magnen Bar and my Scopen, to summon my ace monster".

The machines dissolved into seven orbs of green light, shooting to the sky. It took the shape of a dragon-like creature. It's armor was yellow, and it's left arm looked like the shovel of a digger, while the right looked like a jackhammer. It landed behind Oliver, letting a strong shriek (2300/2500).

"Say hello to my Power Tool Dragon" said Oliver full of enthusiasm.

Mitch didn't bother to reply.

"Tough huh? Well, this is where it starts to go down hill for you. Thanks to my monster's effect, I can take 3 equip spell cards, and you have to pick one, and add it to my hand."

"Fine, I pick the one on my left" said Mitch coldly.

"Well that's just fine. I equip my monster with these cards. First Megamorph, to give my monster a boost. Then, my Power Pickaxe. And lastly, my Power Shield."

The mechanical dragon changed dramatically. It doubled in size, completely dwarfing the Green Baboon (4600/2500). It's right arm changed into a sharp, sword-like pickaxe, and a ring of metal discs appeared around it's torso.

"Time to take that thing back to the zoo. Power Tool Dragon, attack".

The machine struck the beast in the chest with it's pickaxe, sending Mitch back due to the shockwave.

"Activate trap!" shouted the muscular boy in anger. "it's called Animal Trail. And since you destroyed one of my beasts, I can add another one from my deck to my hand".

"You'll need it. Especially since your baboon won't be coming back. Due to Power Pickaxe, I can remove from play 1 monster in your graveyard to give my dragon 500 ATK until the End Phase. And with that I end my turn"

Power Tool Dragon let out a sigh, as it's ATK lowered (1150/2500).

Mitch drew, eyes narrowed with anger. He looked at the cards in his hand, and smiled.

"You're not the only one who can bring out a tough monster. So watch this. I play the spell card Ambush Pounce. And with it I can summon a level 4 Beast from my hand. And who better than Des Kangaroo".

A creature appeared, looking like a cross between a human, a beast and a reptile, wearing a boxing outfit (1500/1700).

"I'm not done, I still have a normal summon left. So here is the next ingredient to your destruction: The Earth-Hex Sealed Fusion".

The new creature that appeared looked like a conglomerate of rocks and fleshy body parts (1000/1600). The two creatures leaped, merging into a vortex of energy.

"You may play the fancy synchro monsters, but I prefer good old fashion fusion. So here comes the boss from down under: Master of Oz".

The result was a giant, standing even taller than Power Tool Dragon. It still had the body of Des Kangaroo, but the head of a koala (4200/3700).

_Ho boy, this could get messy _thought Oliver at the sight of the giant.

"Time to scrap your machine. Oz, take him down!"

The beast struck the machine with it's fist, but much to Mitch's surprise, all that happened was that the dragon shank down.

"What happened?"

"That's the other effect of my dragon. I can prevent him from being destroyed by destroying an Equip Spell card instead. So I give up my Megamorph, to restore my monster's ATK. And thanks to my Power Shield, battle damage from the equipped monster".

"I end my turn" said Mitch coldly.

**Oliver 4300 – Mitch 2400 **

Oliver drew, looking a bit scared. _Okay, this could turn things around._

"I play Card of Sanctity. Since my hand doesn't have much, I can draw a full one. So go ahead and take yours as well".

Both drew, and Oliver shouted with joy.

"O yeah, now we're talking. First I play the spell card Morph Charge. By removing from play Morphtronic monsters in my graveyard whose combined level is equall to that of a Machine-type monster on my field, that monster can attack twice this turn. Then I play the equip spell Rocket Pileder."

A massive rocket-like engine appeared on the back of the mechanical dragon, making him surge with energy.

"Attack his beast again".

"Are you crazy, your monster will be destroyed".

"How quick you forget. I take no damage due to Power Shield. And as for my other equip…well, you'll see".

Power Tool Dragon struck the great beast, knocking it back. As the dust cleared, Mitch looked in horror at the result. The skin of the beast was singed, and the clothes were torn (1900/3700).

"What the hell did you do?"

"It's the effect of my Rocket Pileder. If my monster battles, your monster looses points equal to the ATK of my monster. And don't forget, I still have my monster's other attack. So send him packing"

"Hey, wait!"

The engine of the rocket lit up again, and the dragon leaped forward. It struck the beast with it's pickaxe, making it shatter. Mitch clentched his fists, snarling with anger.

"I end my turn."

Mitch drew, and looked at his cards.

"I should thank you kid, your last card just gaved me the tools it needed to win".

"You wish".

"Says you. I play Ayer's Rock Sunrise. With it, I summon back my Master of Oz. and for each Beast in my graveyard, one of your monster looses 200 ATK."

A massive rock appeared, glowing in the sun, with Master of Oz sitting heroic on it. At the same time, Power Tool Dragon groaned, sinking to it's knees (1500/2500).

"Didn't you figure this out, I take no battle damage due to my Power Shield.

"I did figure it out. That's why I summon Magic Hole Golem".

A strange rock-like creature appeared, it's body looking like a ring of stone, and small wings on the side (0/2000)

"My dragon isn't my target kid, it's you. Magic Hole Golem lets one of my monsters attack directly each turn. The only catch is that I have to cut it's ATK in half to do so".

All color drained from Oliver's face, as reality began to sink in. The beast jumped from the rock, and struck the ground with it's fist. The shockwave made the area shake, Jason and the other students around having to make great efforts not to fall to the ground. _Hold on Oliver, hold on _was all that Jason could think over the noise and Mitch's laughter.

The blonde duelist stood up, rubbing his head. His vision was cloudy, and he began to feel his legs on the brink of collapse. He looked up, first at the beast, then at his own dragon, and lastly at Jason.

"One more blow, and you're done kid"

"One more blow? It will be. I won't loose this duel, and I certainly won't run. Not from dueling".

**Oliver 2200 – Mitch 2400**

"My move, and let's see if my deck comes trough for me".

He checked his card, and smiled.

"Once again I use my dragon's effect. You know the drill".

Mitch yawned, and pointed to the middle card and Oliver added to his hand.

"I equip my dragon with Ring of Magnetism. My monster may loose 500 ATK, but now you can only attack him if you want to. Then I play the card you gaved me: Shield Reflector. And as for what it does…you'll just have to wait and see. I end here.

"Time to finish this. I play Wild Nature's Release, witch gives my monster a bonus equal to the DEF of my monster".

The beast glowed, and it's muscles increased in size (7900/3700).

"Then here comes another old favorite: Mystical Space Typhoon. There goes your shield"

A tornado engulfed the dragon, making the shield shatter. _No, he'll loose _thought Jason in dismay.

"Time to go back to the cradle. Master of Oz, finish him."

The beast jumped, running heavily towards the machine. Then something happened. A large mirror appeared, and Master of Oz vanished into it".

"What…"

"You should have destroyed my Shield Reflector. With it, if the equipped monster is attacked, you take damage equal to the ATK of the monster you attacked with BEFORE you can deal any damage"

"No way…you couldn't…"

Another large mirror appeared behind Mitch, and Master of Oz came trough it, striking his master with it's fist, knocking him back.

"Game over" said Oliver coldly.

**Oliver 2200 – Mitch 0**

The blonde duelist sank to his knees, exaused. Jason walked to him, helping him get up.

"So, still think I'm a coward?" he asked triumphantly.

Mitch didn't answer. Fists clentched, eyes full of hate, he walked away. Oliver just ignored him.

"So how's that self esteem?" asked Jason.

"Well, I'm here for only a week, and I kicked a bully's ass, I confronted my childhood trauma, and I made a friend like you. So it's about as good as it's gonna get".

"Can I get you something? The 24 hour buffet is still opened"

"You don't have to tell me twice, I may be small, but I still have an appetite"

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

As the boys returned to their dorm, they were met by one of the third year Slifer Red students. He was tall, having short brown hair. A duel disk was around his arm.

"Excuse me, which one of you is Oliver?"

"That would be me"

"Well, you better go to Lloyd's office. He said he wants to see you now."

Oliver gaved Jason a worried look, but the taller boy patted him on the shoulder with approval. He went of, walking to the second floor, until he reached the office of the dorm head teacher. He knocked, and entered.

The room looked more like a war memorial than a teacher's office. Several pictures of men in uniforms were hung on the wall, one of them showing someone who looked like a very young George Lloyd. On the wall next to the door there were hung two rifles, and a grey duel disk, decorated with silver plated bullets. George got up from his chair and walked to the boy.

"I hear you've been doing some dueling this afternoon".

"Y…yes sir" said Oliver in a shy voice. "But I only did it to prove a point".

"And you did. Anyone who can stand up to someone who calls him a coward is tough in my book."

"I'm not really strong sir. Heck, the only reason I came here was because my dad persisted. If he didn't keep pressuring me to have the little bit of confidence I have now".

He knew he had said too much and closed his eyes. George walked to him, and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Tell me, do you have a favorite card?"

"That's easy, Power Tool Dragon hands down. Why?"

"Well, I believe that the effects of our favorite monster characterize us as well. Do you understand what I say?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"Okay then. Tell me what is your monster's strongest point?"

"It can survive destruction by sacrificing an Equip Spell card" said Oliver after a brief thought.

"Now you get it. Your monster survives just like you: by sacrificing something. That's what you did today. You sacrificed your fear to become stronger".

Oliver closed his eyes in wonder. He never thought that a man like him could engage in such deep thinking. He slowly raised his eyes.

"Sir, what is your favorite card?"

George took his deck, and looked trough it. He took a card and handed it to Oliver. The boy took it and looked at the text.

"Cool. 3100 ATK and…whoa, you can Synchro Summon it with more than one Tuner?"

"Actually, you can use only tuner monsters if you want to. It's my best monster, and it's effect represents me"

"How's that?"

"I served in the army" said George slowly "I killed people and it didn'tcome cheap. Sometimes I had to sacrifice my men to take something the enemy had."

He took back the card, and sat down on his seat. Oliver also placed his Power Tool Dragon in his Extra Deck.

"Can I ask one more thing?"

"Sure kid"

"If you had to choose between dueling and the army, what would you choose?"

George chuckled and leaned back.

"For me, dueling is like a war. Sometimes you win, sometimes you loose. There's your average garden variety duelists, and then there's the heroes. Like you."

"L…like me?"

"Sure. Anyone who can duel his way out of his fear is a hero in my book".

Oliver walked out, going to his room. He felt strange. Full of hope. And despite his weariness, he could feel himself full of energy.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

As Oliver finished getting into his pajamas, Jason came from the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel.

"So what did the big guy wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, you know, the usual teacher stuff" said Oliver absently.

"I hear that" said Jason, getting into bed. "My teachers back in primary school used to do that. Didn't listen much though".

"Maybe you should have" said Oliver, turning of the light.

_Maybe _though Jason.

Oliver closed his eyes, and as the ever familiar sleep came upon him, resting his body, one word continued to keep his mind awake. _Hero. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

**FEATURED CARD REVIEW**

**Power Tool Dragon**

Level 7 / Machine / Synchro / EARTH / ATK 2300 / DEF 2500

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can select 3 Equip Spell Cards from your Deck, have your opponent pick 1 of them at random, and add it to your hand. Return the remaining cards to your Deck. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card, you can send that card to the Graveyard instead.

PTD is an often overlooked card. With 2300 ATK he's not the best investment for a 7 star summon, and neither is it's 2500 DEF. But where this card lacks in offensive power, it excels in hand advantage, as well as defensive power. The first effect is incredible. Gaining a free Spell every turn is good, even if it's limited to Equips. True, you can't pick what you want, but if all 3 cards are powerful, it may not make a difference. This effect is best used in Traditional Format, where access to cards like Premature Burial, Snatch Steal, Butterfly Dagger – Elma, Megamorph, Mage Power or United We Stand can be a game winning maneuver.

The second effect is good if backed into a corner. Being able to sacrifice other cards to keep your life points safe from direct attacks is good. Also, you can back up this effect with Hidden Armory.

**Rating **– Traditional 3 / 5

Advance 2.5 / 5

Morphtronic Deck 4 / 5

Art 3 / 5

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

**NON TGC CARDS USED**

Ambush Pounce

Spell / Normal

Special summon 1 level 4 Beast or Beast Warrior type monster from your hand.

Power Shield

Spell / Equip

Equip only to a Machine-type monster. Battle Damage from the equipped monster becomes 0.

Morph Charge

Spell / Normal

Select 1 Machine-type monster you control, and remove from play Morphtronic monsters from your graveyard whose combined level is equal to the level of that monster. The selected monster can attack directly that turn.

**The above cards are my own creation.**

Animal Trail

Trap / Normal

Activate only when a monster you control is destroyed by battle. Select 1 Beast-Type monster from your Deck, and add it to your hand.

**Used in Yugioh GX episode 50**

Shield Reflector

Spell / Equip

Each time the equipped monster is declared as an attack target, inflict damage to the attacking monster's controller by half the ATK of the attacking monster before the Damage Calculation is resolved.

**Used in the Yugioh GX manga**

Magic Hole Golem

Level 3 / DARK / Rock / ATK 0 / DEF 2000

Once per turn, activate by selecting 1 face-up monster you control. The ATK of the selected monster is halved until the End Phase, and can attack your opponent directly during this turn. During the turn you activate this effect, other monsters than the selected monster cannot attack.

Rocket Pileder

Spell / Equip

If the equipped monster attacks, it cannot be destroyed by battle. At the end of a Damage Step in which the equipped monster attacked, the monster attacked by the equipped monster loses ATK equal to the ATK of the equipped monster.

**To be released in the booster pack **_**Absolute Power Force**_

**Coming up…**

Dark secrets begin to be revealed, as Jason, Oliver and Andora travel to one of the oldest parts of the island. Find out in _**Call of the Haunted. **_


	4. Call of the Haunted

**CHAPTER 4**

_Zombies are among the first types to be released in the game. From the humble Skull Servant, to state of the art cards like Archfiend Zombie-Skull, this type of monsters have been a strong presence in the competitive scene. _

_Their strength lies in their ability to regenerate from the graveyard. With monsters like Vampire Genesis, Zombie Master, Il Blud, Mezuki, as well as cards like Book of Life they can provide you with a steady stream of monsters to hammer at the opponent's life points. Being the only type to have a searcher that can summon a monster based on the DEF rather than the ATK, Pyramid Turtle can fetch vastly superior monster to those that can be summoned by other monsters. The effect of Gobblin Zombie also lets you add monsters to your hand, giving you vast options._

_With the benefit of two incredibly strong field spells, they have all the sides covered. Infernalvenia can destroy all monsters on the field, while Zombie World shuts down tribute summons for anything that isn't a Zombie. Anyone attempting to duel someone who plays a variant of a Zombie Deck must keep in mind that the deck's main weakness is the removal of cards from the game. Shut down the graveyard, and the tide will slowly begin to turn. Cards like Dimesional Fissure can become game changing devices, offering you the upper hand. _

The lights went back up, and professor Aldein lowered the screen. Most of the students were rubbing their eyes, adjusting to the sudden burst of light. The video presentation was interesting, at least to two Slifer Red students who Jason knew were playing some variant of zombie decks, while others simply listened to gain information against payers who played this sort of deck.

"Now remember students, knowing how the most popular decks work is an important step in entering the major leagues. Today we covered a general overview on zombies, and starting with next week we'll cover specific strategies used by this type. But before we do that, can you tell me a few ways to negate some of the disadvantages zombies may have to face?"

Several hands were raised. Andora was one of them, and Jason wasn't surprised. Most of her deck was Anti-Meta, so she knew more than anyone about counter strategies. One of the students got up and answered.

"We have cards like Imperial Iron Wall. It can be used to keep cards from being removed from play."

"Good, very good. But what if the deck runs cards like Dark Armed Dragon or The Dark Creator. Can we find a short term solution?"

"Cursed Seal of The Forbidden Spell" shouted another students. "It cancels the spell and it prevents the opponent from using another copy of it."

"Or we can use it to our advantage. Let the opponent remove some of our monsters and turn the duel around with Return from the Different Dimension" said another.

"Well, it seems we have quite a large variety of options" laughed Hannah, closing her laptop. "So we'll see each other next week, and until then, make sure to finish the chapter on cards that target the graveyard".

"Man, this place sure has a tough program" said Oliver as he went back to the dorm. "We just can't seem to catch a break"

"Well, this is what we wanted. We work, we eat, we become pros" said Jason. Speaking of which, let's go. They're serving rice and Shangai chicken for lunch".

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

"One more bowl of rice" shouted Oliver, as he made his way to the cook's counter.

"Take it easy, that's the second one you had today" laughed Jason.

"So what, there's plenty of room for more".

The Slifer Red lunch room was large enough to fit all the students. It was noisy, crowded, but there were plenty of opportunities to mingle. A large TV screen was set up, several were watching the outcome of what appeared to be a duel.

"Hey, check it out, that's professor Rossler", shouted a few voices.

Several students made their way to the screen, eager to see what the story was about. From their position, Jason and Oliver could see the screen, but only slightly. It was indeed Rossler. He wasn't wearing his usual uniform, but rather a light blue suit, with a matching duel disk. Several reporters were around him, desperate to ask questions. Oliver couldn't help but feel a bit nauseous.

"Sir, how do you feel about your fifth consecutive win in the pro league this year?"

"Is it true that you might leave the academy to pursue a professional career even further?" asked another.

Rossler smiled, and tightened his collar, before facing the cameras.

"One at a time please. Yes, I often consider leaving the academy to pursue the dueling career further, but I then think of my students. Without me, well, they'll be in the dark forever."|

"Is this guy for real" puffed Jason, crossing his arms. "He gaved me a F for not knowing the name of some dead guy buried thousands of years ago".

"Lucky you, I had to read four extra chapters on ancient burial rights. And trust me, I don't need to go to sleep with pictures of half embalmed bodies in my brain."

They turned their attention to the screen, where Rossler began again to endulge in statements of self glorification.

"As for me, winning is not a big deal. I'm like a man riding along in a caravan. A dog barking on the side of the road doesn't post much of a problem to me. When I duel, I do it to win. If you imagine you can gain something by loosing, think again."

"Can I ask you something about an article published a few weeks ago?" asked a young reporter. "Some allege that you use magic to win some duels. How do you comment on that?"

"Ridiculous" laughed Rossler. "Just because I teach a subject that is, lets just say, a but unorthodox, does that make me some voodoo priest? No. I win on skills, nothing more. If you want to believe that, go right ahead."

Jason and Oliver looked at the screen, puzzled and amused.

"And he teaches us huh?"

"Well, I do have to admit that I'm a bit jealous" said Oliver, moving his food trough his plate lazily. "I mean, I kinda wish I had some magical powers to make duels easier".

"You serious? You just won a great duel a few days ago, and you did it on your own terms".

"True, but I did doubt myself. And you know what, I'm going to try it"

"What?"

"See if magic can improve my game. Heck, if anything, it's going to help me get past the next test on Dueling Mathematics…I hope".

"Look, you better not join some cult and…"

He didn't have time to finish the sentence, and Oliver had finished the food on his plate, and he was packing his pack.

"Sorry, gotta go. I need to get some books"

He made his way trough the rows of students, and left the cafeteria in a hurry. Jason looked, puzzled and amused at the same time.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

A few hours later, after several studies in the library, Jason entered his room, and was meet by the smell of burning insence. He went in, and was met by the most strange sight he had ever seen. Three posters had been hung on the wal opposite to the window, each showing the 3 Egyptian Gods. The floor was strewn with cards, books, and pieces of cloth. An altar of some sorts was set up, holding a glass, a few pictures, and sticks of insence. Oliver himself looked even stranger. He was dressed in his bath robe, with a bandana around his forehead, decorated with kanji symbols.

"Okay, what cult did you join?" chuckled Jason.

"Oh, this? It's just my new start in taping into the supernatural. See, it says right here: if you meditate and believe strongly, you can conjure up the spirits of duel monsters. Look, they even have a case recorded right here. In the time of Jaden Yuki, a bunch of students held a séance and summoned Jinzo. Okay, he did tried to kill them, but that's besides the point. "

"So, you want to summon the ghost of dueling past or something? Come on, this is silly. And I hope you don't plan on burning that stuff here all night" said Jason, whipping the smell from his nose.

"Almost done. All I need now to make my new good duel altar to work is to get this stone charged up". He held a small piece of quartz, making Jason raise an eyebrow.

"Charge it where?"

"You know I told you about the abandoned dorm, right? Well, I did some checking around campus, and I found that it's the perfect place to go if you want to tap into the other side. So I'm going there tonight, to see if it really works".

"I really don't think you should?"

"O yes I am. And you're going to come with me."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Come on Jason, think of it like a field trip. Besides, that crackpot Rossler always wants to get us into this sort of stuff. Maybe we can do a project on the topic. _Duel haunting in the academy. _How's that sound?"

"I think it's stupid. But I can't have you walking in the woods alone, so I'll come."

Oliver jumped up, and gaved him a hug.

"Thanks a million. We go at midnight."

He turned back to the altar and began chanting from a book he was holding in his lap.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

Hannah had just finished locking the door to her class, when Rossler passed by. He didn't bother to answer, but then again, neither did Hannah. The cold teacher rarely answered greetings, from students or fellow teachers.

"That was quite an impressive duel" said the woman. "If you keep this up, you might just get a deal in the pro leagues, and leave".

"As would you, if you spend more time dueling than investing into these students" replied Rossler with a wicked grin. "What you see in them is beyond me".

"You'd understand if you would actually get attached to some of your students".

"Thanks, but no. Anybody wants anything with me?"

"Yea, the chancellor wants to see you. Something about the coming tournament".

"Fine, I'll go to see him this afternoon. Thanks for the tip".

He left the trophy on his desk, and left, not bothering to say goodbye.

******

Gould and Rossler sat down at the office, each with a clip board in front of them. The chancellor checked the name on the list, then looked at the dark haired teacher.

"Is this your final choice?"

"For the blue dorm, yes. My best choice is miss Summerside, though I think that Koji Ikumi would be a great choice for a reserve. He's a genius, and has a deck that's pretty impressive. I'm not sure about the Red Dorm."

"They didn't choose one" said Gould.

"Why am I not surprised. Lloyd never was one to make a quick decision. Why do we keep him here anyways?"

"Because he's funny. And lest I forget, he beat you in the entrance exam."

Rossler ignored the remark, though a small red tinge could be seen in his cheeks.

"What about the Yellows?"

"They don't have a representative either. Van Dunkan said he wants to use Marie Wallsworth, though she might not be the best choice. She has stage fright, and won't stand the strain of dueling in front of 20000 people. Not the best situation".

"Might I suggest dropping the other dorms, and just picking the remaining three from the Blue Dorm? They are after all, the best."

"And break such a honorable academy tradition? No. and besides, we still have nearly four months. Still enough time."

"If you say so sir".

The chancellor got up, and walked to the window. The sun was ready to set, bright and red.

"Rossler, I want you to lead the team in the coming tournament".

The dark haired man got up, not sure on how to answer. Part of him was in doubt, yet he still hoped that it might be true.

"I thought that Jade was your choice sir".

"Well, it never was determined. And I can choose who I want. Are you up for the challenge?"

"I'm always ready".

"Good. Then all you need to do is select the team you want, and start training them"

"Anything else?"

"No. Just do what you do best."

"Which is winning."

"No. Keep people of guard with your charm".

Rossler smiled, then left the room. Though apparently surprised, Gould could notice the dark look in his eyes. Still, he chose to ignore it. _I'll give him enough time. Anyone can change with enough time._

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

Night had fallen, and most of the lights in the Red Dorm were out. Still, one more first floor window was lit. In their room, Oliver had packed a small bag with several items, including flashlights, two books, and a map.

"There, that should be all".

"Good. Now let's get this over with. My eyes are ready to fall off".

"Come on, it's all in the name of science. And besides, how many can say they had the courage to go to a haunted place in the middle of the night to talk to duel monster spirits".

"Still sounds stupid to me. But just in case, I'll take these along".

He took his duel disk and deck, and threw them in his backpack. The two boys left the room, walking quietly along the halls. The dorm was quiet, all the rooms having the lights shut of. They left the room trough the cafeteria, and went by the main academy building. The night was clear, under the many stars and silvery crescent of the Moon.

"So where the hell is this dorm?"

"About a mile from here. At least that's what they told me".

The two boys walked to the edge of the paved road, and searched for their flashlights.

"Well, here we go" said Oliver, turning his light on.

"Okay, let…"

The sound of footsteps coming towards them made them jump up in fright. Oliver quickly turned of the light, and both jumped into the bushes. Peeking trough the leaves, they managed to see a person walking along the road, carefully looking around. Jason narrowed his eyes, and made out who it was. Rossler.

"I told you this was a bad idea"

"Okay, my bad. Look, let's just stay here. He's bound to leave. Eventually…"

The man looked around, then walked into the woods. The two raised up their heads, whipping the leaves from their clothes.

"That was close"

"Who cares, he's gone now. Question is, what was he doing out so late?"

"Clearly not taking a walk. And he was going in the direction of the abandoned dorm. What do you think he's doing there?"

"Who cares, let's get out of here" said Oliver.

"Come on, where's your spirit of adventure? Let's follow him."

"Are you crazy?"

"No. Okay, maybe. But first I need to see someone."

Both of them quickly ran back, managing to find their way around the buildings, until they reached the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm. Jason picked up a hand of small pebbles, and looked to a window on the second floor. He picked up the first pebble and threw it.

"Jason, this is a bad idea."

"Look, I know what I'm doing" he replied, throwing two more pebbles.

"Famous last words" groaned Oliver.

The light was turned on in the room, and a girl came to the window. She was wearing a nightgown, with her hair tied in a bun. She looked down angrily.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"S…sorry. Is Andora in?"

"Are you crazy? It's one in the morning. Get out of here you freak!"

"Look, I need to talk to her."

"Wait for daylight Romeo"

"Jason, is that you" asked a sleepy voice.

Andora walked to the window, rubbing her eyes. The other girl looked down, then back at her.

"You know these two?"

"Yes, Jesse. Now go back to bed."

"And you complain about my friends" grumbled the other girl, as she turned around, and covering herself with the blanket.

Andora looked down, covering her chest with her arms to protect herself from the cold of the night.

"Jason, what are you doing here?"

"Look, you need to come. We just saw Rossler going into the woods. He sure looked suspicious. If you hurry, we might just catch him."

"Suspicious how?"

"Well he was going to the abandoned dorm, and…"

Andora narrowed her eyes, making Oliver feel even smaller.

"Oliver, you're into this as well? Okay, I don't even want to know who started this, or why. But if you're going to get a detention, I might as well come. That way, I can get you off with only washing dishes for a week".

She closed the window, and turned of the lights. A few minutes later, she was down, dressed and ready. The three of them ran to the same spot where they first met Rossler, and got of the main lane. The forest was thick, and the tree cover made the light of the moon and stars hard to reach.

"I think we should use the flashlights" suggested Oliver.

"No, he might see us".

"I can't see a thing here."

After about ten minutes, they reached the former dorm. It was a 3 story building, much like the regular Slifer Red dorm. Most of the windows were either broken, or nailed with pieces of wood. The door was opened, sreeking in the wind.

"I guess that makes our job that much easier" said Jason, pushing the door slowly.

The inside was in no better shape. Much of the wallpaper had been striped, revealing the bare wood. Dust and spider webs filled the ceiling, and a rotten smell filled the air.

"I feel like I'm in a Scooby Doo show" whispered Oliver.

"Yeah, let's just hope there's no ghosts around here".

They continued along the corridor. Still, there was no sign of Rossler. Finally they entered into what appeared to be a lobby. Much of the furniture had been removed, except for a few chairs and a couch.

"So now what, he's not here" asked Andora.

"He couldn't just disappeared. He must be here somewhere".

"Maybe there's a secret passage" suggested Oliver. "Let's start looking".

"They spend the next ten minutes turning every chair, paper, and touching each wall. Still, there was nothing. By the end, all three were dusty, and frustrated.

"And to think I could be in bed by now" shouted Andora, kicking an empty tin can.

The can hit one of the walls, then reverberated, hitting one of the holes in the opposite wall. Before either of the boys could say anything, the wall vibrated, and slid aside, revealing an old staircase.

"What can I say, I've got a natural charm for these things" smiled the girl.

It was too dark to see anything, so Jason turned on his flashlight. The rest followed. The whole place seemed to be a cellar, with the walls made of uncut stones. There were several lanterns hung on the ceiling, so there was enough light to see. Jason turned of the flashlight, and walked slowly, checking the corner. There could be heard noises, and as they got closer, it became obvious that it was two people talking.

"I hear voices" said Andora. "Someone else is here".

"Let's see who" said Jason, as he peeked trough the slightly opened door.

Andora and Oliver too looked trough one of the holes in the wood, and were simply stunned. In the next room, sitting next to a table, was Rossler, and next to him, another person. He wore a black robe, with the hood covering much of his face. Oliver wanted to whisper something to Jason, but Andora covered his mouth quickly. The two men seemed to be in a heated debate.

"Are you sure about that?"

"As far as I can tell, yes. The chancellor wants me to lead the team in the tournament. That means we'll be spending more time in company."

"And it makes my job that much harder. The less people see us together, the better. You have a nasty habit of getting into situations whose only purpose is to gratify you."

"And you find that wrong?"

"Usually no. but I do have a problem when it comes against my own plans."

Rossler took out a small piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to the hooded man. He looked over it, and placed it in the folds of his clothes.

"Are these the possible candidates?"

"Most likely yes. Though I'm not sure about the last two."

"What do you think they're talking about" whispered Oliver.

"I don't know. Something about candidates."

Jason looked into the room, as far as the opening in the door allowed him. The two men exchanged some words, then the hooded person got up.

"Listen, how many people are going to die in this thing?" asked Rossler.

"All of them" answered the other. "I still have some business in Germany. Once that's been taken care of, the whole world will burn."

In the dim light, Rossler appeared unmoved. Yet something in his eyes could tell the fear that was rising in him. He got up, and pushed the chair back in his place.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to that."

"Would you prefer I left you out?"

"No." he answered quietly.

"What's he saying?" asked Andora.

"Guys, I think we need to get out of here" said Jason in a panic.

"I'm with you. I've had enough of this place."

They pulled back from the door slowly, carefully not to touch or knock anything to make noise. They staggered up the stairs, and ran down the hall.

"Jason, what did that guy say?" asked Andora panting.

"Tell you later. Just keep running!"

Back in the cellar, the hooded man lifted his arm, and a black duel disk appeared on it, equipped with a deck.

"What are you doing?"

"We had some uninvited guests at our meeting" he answered, grinning.

"Hurry up, the door is right ahead" said Oliver.

They ran, but suddenly, the door slammed shut. Jason hit it with his shoulder, pulled on the handles, but to no avail.

"Jason, we need to get out of here" shouted Oliver.

"I'm trying, it's not budging. Give me a hand."

Both hit the door at the same time, but were just knocked back. Then they heard footsteps behind them. Andora gulped, and moved closer to Jason, as the hooded man approached them.

"What do you want?" asked the girl.

"To know how much you heard."

"Look, we don't know anything. We don't even have a clue who you are. We won't tell anyone" pleaded Oliver.

"Why should I ? You're mine to deal as I wish".

"Then let them go" said Jason. "I heard your little talk, not them".

"Strong words boy, but can you back them up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Duel me. And if you can win, you can go. If not…"

He reached in the folds of the clothes and pulled out a long sharp dagger, then pushed it back in it's scabbard. He raised his disk, and activated it.

"Time to duel. But to make things more interesting…"

He thrust his hand forward, and an unearthly roar was heard. The whole building shook, and the objects in the room flew all over the place. A circle of dark fire erupted from the floor, encircling Jason and the hooded man, knocking Andora and Oliver into the wall.

"What did you do, what is this?!" shouted Jason.

"This is my version of holo-duels. Only in here, if you get hurt, you get hurt for real.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see soon enough. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take my first turn".

**??? 8000 – Jason 8000**

"I begin with a defense monster, and one face-down. Make your move boy."

_Okay, he's trying to keep me guessing. But I can't afford to play his game now. I have to win quick. _

"To begin, I discard my Level Eater, to special summon Quickdraw Synchron".

A strange mechanized cowboy appeared, wearing a Mexican poncho (700/1400). Five cards appeared in front of it, and they began to spin. The machine shot at random, shattering it, but not before it was revealed to be Junk Synchron.

"Thanks to my monster's effect, I can substitute this guy for any Synchron monster I want. And as you can see, I choose Junk Synchron. And now, I'll reduce it's level by 1 to special summon Level Eater from my graveyard".

A red and yellow beatle appeared, having a bright star on it's back (600/0). Both monsters dissolved into five green stars. From the beam of light, a new monster emerged. It wore a blue armor and white scarf around it's neck, and a long, metallic wing on each shoulder pad (2300/1300).

"My Junk Warrior should be enough to take down whatever you have there. Now attack!"

The warrior struck the face-down with his fist, but was knocked back. A black robed skeletal figure rose, wielding a scythe (300/200). Jason clenched his fist.

"Spirit Reaper right?"

"Yes. And he's enough to keep you of for now".

"I place two face-downs and end my turn" said Jason.

**??? 8000 – Jason 8000**

"My move then. And since you now have a monster on the field, my strategy can enter into effect. For now I can special summon the monster known as Hellfire Spearsman - Ghost Lancer, in attack mode. Then I switch my Reaper to attack mode".

A pillar of fire erupted , and Jason had to keep himself from screaming. The creature was somewhat human, but it's skin was bright red. It wore a Chinese soldier uniform, and was armed with a long spear (2000/0).

"What the hell is that?" shouted Oliver.

"It's only the beginning" answered the man "My army from hell will win this duel. and once it does, you'll all fall into darkness."

"Your monster won't win anything with 2000 ATK" replied Jason.

"It will, once I play my Shrink card"

Junk warrior began to glow, and shrunk in size, until it looked like a dwarf in comparison to the zombie (1150/1300).

"Hellfire Spearsman, attack Junk Warrior" commanded the man.

The creature raised it's spear, and a fireball shot out, and hit the warrior, turning it to ashes. At the same time, the fire hit Jason. The boy felt the heat. Not only that, he felt the force of the impact. He felt the fire burning his flesh.

"What's going on?"

"I said you'll get hurt for real, didn't I ? Here, the pain is real. And so will be your end."

"I don't get it" said Oliver.

"It's a shadow game" said Andora slowly.

"Jason, watch out, you're in more danger than you think".

"Thanks, I think I saw that. But I can still do this: activate my trap: Spirit Force" shouted Jason. "Thanks to it, I take no battle damage. But since I don't have a Warrior-type Tuner in my graveyard, I can't use the second effect".

"I end my turn" answered the man.

Jason drew, and checked his cards. _Okay, I need to make a choice. His Spirit Reaper is in attack mode, and if I attack it, I can deal some damage. But the problem is his Hellfire Spearsman. It has an effect, but I have no idea what. And worst, I don't have a card in my hand that can destroy it yet. _

"I summon Field Commander Rahz, in attack mode. And thanks to it's effect, I can add 1 level 4 Warrior-type monster from my deck to the top of my deck".

A warrior dressed in a silvery battered armor appeared (1600/1200), and Jason took a card from his deck and placed it on the top of his deck.

"Next, I play the spell card Tuning. With it, I can take a Synchron monster from my deck to my hand, as long as I send cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard for each of it's levels. And my choice is Drill Synchron".

"Attack his Spirit Reaper" shouted Jason.

The warrior rushed forward, but the man just reached his duel disk.

"Activate trap: Red Ghost Moon. At the cost of a Zombie from my hand, I can end your Battle Phase, and gain life points equal to the ATK of one of your monsters".

"I place a face-down and end my turn" said Jason quietly.

**??? 9600 – Jason 7150**

"You're way over your head kid. But you'll see that soon enough"

"Just go" snarled Jason. "You're not winning, not as long as I'm dueling with their fate on the line".

"How noble, and yet how foolish".

"I summon another of my creatures from hell: Hellfire Winged Lizard - Ghost Wyvern"

Another pillar of fire appeared, and from it a dragon-like creature emerged. It's wings were covered in smoking fire, and the rest of the body was slender, covered in black scales (1700/0).

"No, not another one of those things" gasped Jason.

"And I'm afraid you're in even deeper trouble. I play the spell card Circle of Terror. With this in play, neither one of us can summon monsters, unless we discard a monster".

_This is bad. This is very bad._

"Now it's time to cut some more of your life points. Ghost Wyvern, attack his warrior.

The dragon shot a ball of fire that engulfed the warrior. The warrior struck the fire with his sword, and managed to deflect it into the walls of the building.

"What happened?!" shouted the hooded man.

"My monster's not going anywhere. Not as long as I have Shield Warrior in my graveyard. All I have to remove it from the game, and my monster can't be destroyed by battle this turn."

"Perhaps, but you do take damage".

Another stream of fire hit Jason, making him scream in pain. He got up slowly, only to be hit by the attack of the second monster. It knocked him back, hitting against the wall of darkness.

"I play a face-down and end my turn" said the man.

Jason got up, whipping his sweat. _Okay, I need to get Drill Warrior on the field. Problem is I don't have the right levels to do it. And worst, it's going to cost me a monster extra to do it. _He drew, and looked at the card. _Now we're talking. _

"I start by discarding 1 card to satisfy the effect of your spell card, and summon Drill Synchron"

A machine appeared, looking like a round head on tracts, with drills on each of it's two arms (800/300).

"And I'm not done. Since the monster I discarded was Micro Leveler, I can reduce the level of my tuner by 1. And that's enough to summon my Drill Warrior".

Much like Junk Warrior, this warrior had a white scarf around it's neck, and wore a blue armor. It's right arm was in the shape of a drill (2400/2000). The hooded man took a step back.

"Your monsters are going down. All of them. Thanks to my Micro Leveler, if I use a Synchron monster in a synchro summon, that monster can attack two monsters this turn".

"It what?"

"Maybe this will clear your confusion. Attack his monsters now!"

Drill Warrior struck the dragon first, making it burst into flames. It then turned to the lancer, and pierced it with it's drill, shattering it. The man screamed in rage, as the shockwave hit him, pressing him against the wall of darkness.

"Is that all you've got?"

"Not really. I can still play this: my own Shrink card. And last I checked, if Spririt reaper is targeted by an effect, he's destroyed"

The scythe wielding zombie shrieked and exploded.

"I end my turn" said Jason.

**??? 8500 – Jason 6650**

"My move then. And I play the spell card Hand Destruction. We each have to discard two cards, and then we draw two new ones"

"Lovely, just lovely" he smiled widely. "First, I activate the trap card Haunted Shrine. Since I have no monsters on the field, I can special summon a Zombie from my graveyard. And that would include Hellfire Spearsman".

The flaming demon reappeared, pointing it's spear menacingly.

"But hey, why stop here. I play the spell card Ghostly Reinforcements. At the cost of a mere 1000 lp, I can summon up to two level 4 or lower Zombies from my graveyard. And my choice is Hellfire Winged Lizard, and a third monster from hell, called Hellfire Sleeping Princess - Ghost Sleeper"

The new monster resembled the other two monsters. It's skin was red rotting, and it's dress resembled that wore by a schoolgirl (1300/0).

"Neither are strong enough to take down my warrior" retorted Jason.

"I can see that. So I place a face-down and end my turn".

_Good. All I need is a Polymerisation, and I can summon my ultimate beast. And my trap should buy me one more turn. _

Jason made his draw, emboldened by the turn of events. He looked at his card. _Yes, another good card. _

"I play my Mystical Space Typhoon. So much for your Circle of Terror".

The strong wind made the spell shatter, and the man clenched his fist.

"I'll have to keep destroying your monsters time and time again. Drill Warrior, attack his Hellfire Spearsman".

"Activate trap: Amorphous Barrier. Since I have 3 monsters on the field, your Battle Phase comes to an end".

_Damn it, this just isn't my day _thought Jason angrily.

"I end my turn' said the boy.

**??? 7500 – Jason 6650**

"My draw then. And I play the spell card Treasure of the Buried Spells. By removing from the game 3 Spells in my graveyard, I can make two draws".

He grabbed two cards, and grinned widely.

"I play Polymerisation. Now I can fuse my monsters, to summon my ultimate creature: Underworld Dragon Dragonecro.

The three monsters burst into flames, and merged into one single pillar of fire. The result was horrendous. The creature looked more or less like a dragon, it's wings being skeletal and rotting. Massive horns grew from his forehead, and fire and smoke shrouded it's body (3000/0).

"Oh my God" gasped Andora.

"No god can save you now. Feel the power of my creature".

The dragon shot a ball of fire, striking the warrior. When the smoke cleared, the warrior was still there, though the armor was badly burned. Jason was bewildered.

"Let me explain a few things. My monster cannot destroy a monster by battle, nor can he inflict battle damage. But in exchange of that, it inflicts 600 damage each time it battles. And don't think your monster gets away scot-free. It's ATK becomes zero, and I get a Hellfire Token, with the same ATK as the ATK of your monster".

A new bonfire erupted, revealing a token practically identical to the dragon itself (ATK 2400). Jason took a step back.

"Hey, look at the bright side. This token can't destroy monsters in battle either. Your life points however, are another matter"

The clone dragon shot a stream of black fire, engulfing the warrior, and Jason as well. The boy's scream filled the hall, as he collapsed on one side.

"I set a card, and let you take your turn. If you can take it, that is."

"Get up Jason" shouted Andora.

"Come on pal, you can't quit now!"

_Quit? Quit on what? _He looked at the two monsters facing him, then he tried to focus on the voices of his friends. His whole body hurt. Yet he knew he couldn't quit at this point. He needed to get them out. _I dragged them here, I need to get them out. _

He looked at his deck, and reached his hand to it. _Please, if my life means anything, let this be the card I need. _

"This is the end" grinned the man.

"In your dreams. I draw" _Yes, I'm safe. _

"I summon Nitro Synchron, in attack mode" The gas tube shaped tuner appeared, blowing steam (300/200).

"And with him in play, I can tune him with my Drill Warrior, to summon my best monster: Colossal Fighter"

The massive futuristic warrior appeared, standing protectively before Jason (2800/1000 3400/1000).

"Also, thanks to Nitro Synchron, I can draw 1 card". _Perfect. _

"I play the spell card Synchro Blast Wave. Since I have a synchro monster in play, I can destroy any face-up card I want. And you dragon from hell is my target".

An energy wave shot out, shattering the huge dragon, making the man shield himself with his cape.

"You'll pay for that!"

"Not before you. I still have this card to play: Assault Armor. Since I only control one monster, and it happens to be a Warrior, I can give it 300 ATK points. But why stop there. I offer my Assault Armor, and my monster can attack twice this turn".

"Colossal Fighter, attack"

The warrior struck the dragon token, making it explode in a gust of fire and smoke. He then turn to the masked man, and hit him with his fist. The man's body contorted with pain, and he collapsed on all four, gasping for breath.

"You can dish it out, but you can't take it, can't you?"

"You know nothing of me. Nor of my power."

"Then make your turn. If you won't let my fiends out, I'll get them out any way I can".

**??? 4100 – Jason 3650**

"Don't get your hopes up kid. This is my fight. And you're not going to get the best of me".

"We'll see about that!"

"We shall indeed. And by the looks of things, we'll see right now. I play my Book of Life. First, I can special summon a Zombie from my graveyard, so I think you can guess whose coming back. And just to be sure, I use my card's other effect to remove Level Eater from your graveyard"

The flaming dragon appeared, roaring in rage at the sight of the warrior. Windows shattered and objects in the room began to fly all over the place. One of the chairs flew towards Andora and Oliver.

"Watch out" shouted the blonde duelist, pushing the girl to the ground, just in time to avoid the collision.

"Try summoning something original for a change". shouted Jason.

"Why bother. When I have something so powerful at my disposal, why change it for something weaker. And this time I won't limit myself to just pain. Your monster sickens me, so I'll dispose of it once and for all. I equip my monster with Saber of Malice. Now, if my monster battles a monster in defense mode, that monster is destroyed instantly".

"Too bad my monster isn't in defense mode"

"He'll be soon enough. I play Enemy Controller to change that"

Colossal Fighter knelled, shielding himself with his arms.

"No, that's Jason's best monster. He can't loose that!" exclaimed Oliver.

"He'll lose it, and so will he loose his life. Now my monster, attack".

The dragon raised his sword, which began to glow bright red. It shot a beam of fire, heading right to the warrior. _This is going to hurt. But I have no choice. I have to, if I want to win. _

"I activate my trap: Astral Shift. This changes your attack into a direct attack, and it let's me draw 1 card as well"

"You're either crazy, or delusional kid. That will cost you nearly all of your life points. But if you want that, go right ahead and feel the pain"

The black fire struck Jason, but unlike the previous times, something else happened. The boy just stood, untouched by pain. Much to Oliver and Andora's surprise, five bright points of light appeared, one on Jason's forehead, one on each palm, and one on each foot. The fire died down slowly, and the light also vanished.

"What was that?" asked Oliver.

"I don't know. I just don't know." replied Andora.

The man was also surprised. _What's going on here? Who is this boy?_

Jason made his draw, more filled with energy than he had ever felt before. His very presence made the room pulse with power, radiating and surging.

"The duel ends here. I draw. First, I play the spell card Battle Waltz. Since I have a Synchro monster in play, this card gives me a token with the same stats as that monster"

Colossal Fighter glowed, and a pale image split from it, looking identical to the original one (2800/1000).

"Colossal Token, attack his monster".

"You really must be desperate".

The dragon shot a ball of fire, striking the token. At the same time, the token struck the dragon, forcing it to it's knees. Another copy of the dark dragon appeared, burning (2800/1000). The dragon however growled, and it's ATK plummeted (200/0). The man went pale.

"W…what…"

"I take no battle damage from my token's attack" explained Jason. "Your monster however, does loose something. Attack points equal to the ATK of my monster".

"You're done. Colossal Fighter, attack!"

The warrior struck the ground with it's fist, sending a shockwave to the zombified dragon. The creature let out a roar of pain, before exploding into flaming shards.

"I activate my trap: Synchro Destructor. Since one of my synchro monsters destroyed your monster, you take damage equal to your monster's ATK.

The man screamed, as the wall of energy struck him, crushing him to the floor. The wall of dark energy dissolved, and Jason sank to his knees, exausted.

**??? 0 – Jason 1150**

Andora and Oliver walked to him, and helped him up.

"Are you okay pal?"

"I…I guess."

"Jason, we need to get out of here. We don't need Rossler catching us here"

"Sure, give me a second. Where's..."

He looked for his former dueling opponent, but he was gone. The room itself was almost entirely destroyed, burns and scars filling the walls and floor. Again, he felt weak. The duel had drained him of much of his strength.

"Can you get up?" asked Andora.

"I think so"

He tried, but sank back on one knee after a few seconds.

"Here, let me help"

She helped him up gently, and they walked out of the door, moving quickly trough the silent forest.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

Jason collapsed on his bed, exausted and drained. _What happened to me? I've never felt like that during a duel. and who was that man? _He closed his eyes, and slowly let the soothing relief of sleep take over him. It was enough already.

On the opposite bed, Oliver was still awake. Desperate to get the dark images of the last duel out of his mind, he hoped he would forget what had happened. Yet he felt that he would never forget.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

_Phoenix, Arizona, _

_16:45 PM_

A grey car stopped in front of a large, metal and glass building. A large sign on top read _Seer Academy. _At twelve stories tall, it was the largest building in the district. All people, and especially duelists knew of the place. It was part of the local lore. Duelist that were admitted were envied, and for some reason, many duelists were reluctant to enter the complex. It was mainly due to the stories related about the place.

A man dressed in a formal suit got out, a long bandage running across his right cheek. He entered the building, and went for the first elevator, and pressed the eight floor button. After a minute, the door let out a melodious cling, and the man left. There were several people around, some in lab coats, others in normal outfits. Across the hall, hurried steps were heard, and a group of medics came, carrying a stretcher with a fifteen year old boy on it. His body was badly bruised.

"That's the third one this day" said a female voice. "They just keep bringing them in, yet they don't even bother to check if they have the potential to handle this sort of power".

The man turned, and smiled coldly.

"Hello Irene. You know we don't take them by force. Anyone who comes here comes from his own will"

"Maybe so, but if we keep this up, we'll get unwanted publicity. Take this boy. He collapsed after the third turn. You can't just bring them in here like that"

She gave him a worried look, then saw the bandage on his cheek.

"What happened to you James?"

"Nothing, just a little experiment of my own".

The walked along a large corridor, with several doors on each side. They reached the door labeled _testing arena_ and entered.

"And how is our champion doing so far?"

"See for yourself" she answered.

The woman pointed to a large glass panel. Trough it could be seen a large arena below, divided into several sections. Only one was occupied. The two opponents were a man in his thirties, and a young girl, no more than eighteen. Her eyes were black, as was her medium length hair. She wore a knee long skirt, and a tube top, covered by a black tuxedo-like coat, reaching the knee. A circle of dark fire surrounded them. The man's field was empty, his life points at 2000. The girl had a massive winged creature, colored green and silver (ATK 2700), and her life points were at 6000. Panic and despair could be seen on the man's face. He looked to the glass panel.

"Help, please help. I surrender, okay? I surrender. Please, end the duel. Please!!!"

James paid no heed, and grinned. The girl raised her hand, pointing to her opponent.

"Finish him" she commanded coldly.

The creature shot a beam of energy, striking the man in full force. His cream filled the arena, falling on his back, gasping for air. James looked down satisfied.

"Her powers grow daily" said Irene. The problem are her emotions. She's so filled with rage when she duels, the powers of the game itself go out of control. If she doesn't learn to control that anger, then I think we should just find someone else for the tournament. She's a danger to everyone".

The girl looked up, and narrowed her eyes. The glass panel began to shake, and fine cracks appeared on it. Also, the lights in the were turning on and of. The whole thing lasted no more than ten seconds, until the girl left the arena.

"See, this is what I mean" said Irene. James, please think this trough.

"I have" he said slowly. "And she will duel".

**FEATURED CARD REVIEW**

**Drill Warrior**

Level 6 / EARTH / Synchro / Warrior / ATK 2400 / 2000

"Drill Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters.  
Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can halve the ATK of this card. If you do, then this card can attack your opponent directly during this turn. Also, once during your Main Phase, you can discard 1 card from your hand and remove this card from play. During your next Standby Phase after this card has been removed from play by its own effect, Special Summon this card to your side of the field, and then add 1 Monster Card from your Graveyard to your hand.

Drill Warrior is powerful, yet tricky to use. It does require a specific tuner to summon, but if you get past that, you have nothing but advantages. 2400 ATK for a level 6 is decent, concidering the first effect of the card. It's earth attirbute gives it a 500 ATK bonus from cards like Gaia Power, and the fact that it is a Synchro monster gives it multiple bonuses from other support cards.

The fist effect is good. Being able to attack directly, even if you deal half the damage, gives you a creature that can inflict 1200 damage each turn, if unstopped.

The second effect is the most tricky to use. At the cost of a card from your hand, you can remove this card from play, then you get a monster back from the graveyard. If you have nothing to stop your opponent from attacking, and if the monster you recover isn't game changing, you'd better not use this effect.

**Rating:**

2 / 5 traditional

2.5 / 5 advanced

4 / 5 Art

**NON TCG CARDS USED**

Hellfire Spearsman - Ghost Lancer

Level 5 / DARK / Zombie / ATK 2000 / DEF 0

If your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

Hellfire Sleeping Princess - Ghost Sleeper

Level 3 / DARK / Zombie / ATK1300 / DEF 0

Effect:---

Hellfire Winged Lizard - Ghost Wyvern

Level 4 / DARK / Zombie / ATK 1700 / DEF 0

Effect:---

Underworld Dragon Dragonecro

Level 8 / Fusion / DARK / Zombie / ATK 3000 / DEF 0

"Hellfire Sleeping Princess - Ghost Sleeper" + "Hellfire Winged Lizard - Ghost Wyvern"  
This card cannot destroy an opponent's monster by battle. After Damage Calculation, reduce the ATK of a monster this card battles to 0 and Special Summon 1 "Underworld Token." The ATK of the "Underworld Token" is equal to the original ATK of the monster this card battled, and it cannot destroy monsters by battle. If this card attacks but does not inflict battle damage to your opponent's Life Points, inflict 600 damage to the controller of this card.

_Used Skeleton knight in chapter 3 of the Yugioh 5ds Manga by _

Amorphous Barrier

Trap / Normal

Activate when your opponent declares an attack while you control 3 or more monsters. End the Battle Phase.

_Used by Bastion Misawa in episode 12 of Yugioh GX_

Haunted Shrine

Trap / normal

Activate only when you control no monsters. Special Summon 1 Zombie-Type monster from your Graveyard.

Ghostly Reinforcements

Spell / Normal

Pay 1000 lp. to special summon up to 2 level 4 or lower Zombie-type monsters from your graveyard.

Saber of Malice

Spell / Equip

Equip only to a Zombie-Type monster. If the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, destroy the monster with this card's effect without applying damage calculation.

_Used by Bastion Misawa during the Yugioh GX manga._

Treasure of the Buried Spells

Spell / Normal

Remove 3 Spell Cards from your Graveyard from play to Draw 2 cards from your Deck.

_Used by Lotten during episode 92 of Yugioh 5ds_

Battle Waltz

Spell / Normal

Activate by selecting 1 Synchro Monster you control. Special Summon 1 "Waltz Token" (its Attribute, Type, Level, ATK, and DEF are the same as the selected monster's). Any Battle Damage either player takes as a result of this token battling becomes 0. Until the End Phase of this turn, an opponent's monster that destroys this token by battle loses ATK equal to this token's ATK.

_Used by Yusei Fudo during episode 57 of Yugioh 5ds_

Micro Leveler

Level 2 / Machine / EARTH / ATK 600 / DEF 300

If you control a Synchron Tuner monster and this card is send to the graveyard, you can increase or decrease the level of that card by 1. During the battle phase of the turn this card is send to the graveyard, a Synchro monster that was synchro summoned with a Synchron monster can attack two monsters that turn.

_This card is my own creation. All credit goes to me._


	5. Swallow's Nest

**CHAPTER 5**

The next few days went without incident. Jason was relieved to find out that no one had discovered their little night adventure. But the biggest problem he had right now was Rossler. Jason still didn't know if he had seen them or not in the duel. _who am I kidding, he did see me. He's just buying his sweet time until he can get to me. _

The Slifer Red common room was spacious enough to hold about a hundred students at a time. There were many couches decorated with red and dark scarlet trimmings, as well as several tables. At the moment there were only a dozen or so students in the room, some reading, others writing their homework or swapping cards. One of them was repairing his duel disk. Jason sat on one of the unoccupied couches and closed his eyes. _I saw death. I actually did. _

He quickly shook the thoughts from his head. As bad as Rossler was, he was nothing compared to his dueling opponent. He had a hard time understanding how anyone could talk so casually about mass killing.

Then there was the problem of the game itself. He had heard of the shadow games to be sure, but he never imagined he would experience one. Heck, he even considered them a myth. But the pain itself was very real. He rubbed his hand, where the creature's attack had still left it's marks.

Of course, the biggest issue was exactly _what _happened to him during that attack. He felt protected, yet somehow out of control. Like the power that was shielding him was ready to burst, not just to protect but to…

"What'ya doing buddy?" asked a cheerful voice.

He turned around, and saw Oliver. He was still wearing his gym uniform, fresh sweat on his forehead.

"We missed you at gym class, you know."

"Gym what? Oh man, you mean I've been sitting around here for to hours by myself?"

"Hey, no problem. The teach was too busy to notice"

Jason nodded, then laid back on the couch. Oliver sat next to him, swinging his legs.

"Still thinking about last night, right?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, I may not know what _you _think, but here's what I think. What you did was the most courageous thing I saw."

"No, it was foolish. I never should have agreed to what we did."

"It was my idea" said Oliver quietly. "If anyone's to blame is me."

"I could have talked you out of it".

"Look, like my uncle used to say, what was was, what is is. You saved my life, and in my book, that's more than what you didn't do. Andora would say the same".

"How is she?"

"Pretty much like nothing was the matter. You know her: give her a book card to study and she'll be occupied for much of the day"

The doors to the common room opened, and Lloyd along with several students entered. The remaining people in the room quickly turned their attention to them.

"Listen up everybody" said the homeroom teacher. "it seems like we have a late comer to our team. Looks like someone found a really talented kid who was either too lazy or stupid to take his entry exam on time, and decided to bring him here. And since school rules say he has to start at the bottom, he's going to join us".

"Great, it's not bad enough that we're the but of many a jokes, now they send us people nobody wants" exclaimed one of the senior year students.

Lloyd gave him a sharp look, and the boy backed down.

"At ease kid. Last I checked, you're on this team, and so is everyone who wears a red coat. I'm proud of you, and you should be the same".

He turned to the rest, and smiled broadly.

"All right, he'll be here this afternoon. So behave, and don't make me hear any trouble. If I hear any, it's of with war movies night of Friday".

Several protests were heard, as the teacher walked of, though Jason couldn't tell if it was due to the new student, or to the loss of late night black and white shooting movies.

"Something new each day" said Jason.

"As long as it's fun. Or something like that" said Oliver.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

The next classes went quick and smooth. Professor Van Dunkan, the homeroom teacher of the Ra Yellow Dorm gave them a presentation concerning the methods of summoning from the graveyard, something that Jason didn't wanted to be reminded. As he and Oliver made their way back to the main dorm, they noticed that a large group of students gathered around the main entrance. They overheard the voices of Moise Dlein, the administrator, and Lloyd, as well as another another younger person arguing.

"What do you mean I can't get into Ra Yellow?"

"Those are the rules mister…Tyrene. You don't take your exam on time, you end up here" said the administrator.

"This is bull crap. You know how much I worked to get here? I won five local tournaments, and the interstate once. You can't do this to me!"

"Look, you're lucky to be even here" said Lloyd. "If you don't like it, take your things and go home!"

Jason made his way to the source of the agitation. The new student was a head taller than Jason, and much better built. He wore a sleeveless blue jacket, and a pair of grey jeans. His purple hair was trimmed very short.

"You call this luck?" he protested. "I make one lousy mistake once, and I can't even do it right now? Where's your heart man?!"

"I know you're good, heck even your grades show that, but those are the rules."

"Rules smules! If you say I'm good, why don't you give me a chance. Why can't I take the exam now?"

Moise didn't reply. Lloyd nodded in approval, and handed his colleague a duel disk.

"One chance kid, that's all you got"

"It's all I need" replied the boy.

**Moise 8000 – Tyrene 8000**

"Time to see if you're actually fit for what you aspire. I summon Gene Wrapped Warwolf, in attack mode. The hunt is on!"

A large, humanoid shaped creature emerged. It had four arms, with it's body covered in white fur. It's claws were red, and it's head resembled a cross between a human and a wolf (2000/0).

"I place two face-downs and end my turn"

_He won't get far. My Mirror Force will destroy his monsters if he wants to attack, and if not, my Intercept will stop any tribute summon he may use. _

The boy drew his sixth card, and laughed loudly.

"Looks like I'm going to take this school by storm. So say hello to the first of my feathered friends. I summon Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn. And since you have a monster on the field, I can do it without a sacrifice. Also, since I have a Blackwing in play, I can special summon these two fellows: Bora the Spear, and Gale the Whirlwind".

Strong gusts of wind made the students gathered to watch the duel to grab tight their belongings. The first creature had the appearance of a human, with the head of an eagle. It's wings were pitch black, and it's legs ended in sharp talons (2000/900). The second was smaller, and it's beak was far sharper. It carried a long lance in it's hands (1700/800). The last was even smaller, and had no human features. It's wings were dark blue, rather than black, with a white collar of fuzz around it's neck (1300/400).

"That's quite the bird collection you've got there!"

"And just wait and see what they can do! First, Gale. With him, once per turn, the ATK of one of your monsters gets cut in half".

The bird flapped it's wings, spinning the beast in a circle. When it stopped, the creature was exausted, it's fur messed up (1000/0).

"Next up, the effect of Sirocco. Once per turn, I can increase the ATK of one of my Blackwings by the combined ATK of all other Blackwing monsters on the field. And who better than Bora the Spear.

The spear wielding creature glowed with energy, as it rose in the air (4000/800).

"FOUR THOUSAND!" gasped Moise.

"For now. Next up, I play the spell card Swallow's Nest. By tributing a Winged Beast I control, I can summon another one from my deck, as long as it has the same level as the one I sacrificed. So I offer my Sirocco, to summon as second one from my deck".

The human bird vanished, and a second identical one took it's place.

"You know the drill right? I use it's effect to boost the power of Bora once again".

The creature swung it's spear menacingly, as it's body surged with energy (7300/800). The administrator's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Lastly, I play Magical Stone Excavation. At the cost of two cards, I can add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand. And I choose my Swallow's Nest. Now, by sacrificing Sirocco, I can summon another one from my deck. And just as before, I use it's effect to boost the score of Bora".

A third copy of the black creature emerged, and wrapped it's wings around Bora. The creature sore into the air, sparkling (10600/800). Moise took a step back in fright.

"Bora the Spear, attack!" shouted the boy.

The winged beast dove with it's lance head on, striking the beast with giant force, making all around shield themselves. Moise sank to his knees, staggered and amazed.

**Moise 0 – Tyrene 8000**

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Jason, tell me that didn't happen" said Oliver.

"Okay, it didn't happen" said the other boy.

Lloyd walked up to him, and shook his hand.

"Congratulation Tyrene. That was one hell of a match".

"Marcus. Call me Marcus sir."

"Okay…Marcus. Based on what we just saw, you deserve a place in the Yellow Dorm. Heck, you deserve one even in the Blue. Ain't that right Moise?"

"He's got my vote."

"Good then. If there are no objections, I'll get the paper work done, and…"

"I'm afraid I have some objections" said a voice.

Most of the students turned around, and saw Rossler approaching. Jason felt a lump in his throat, as he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"As much as I enjoy seeing you get beaten Moise, I don't think a one turn victory is any sign of skill. Besides, if he was willing to challenge your authority, whose to say he won't do more problems. We have enough…delinquents here as it is".

"_He knows. God, he knows" _thought Jason in desperation.

"Come on Ros, have a heart. We've made a decision. Can't you…?"

"Last I checked, all transfers need my approval. Why should I approve this one?"

Marcus walked towards him, reactivating his duel disk.

"Because I can prove it. And I can prove it right here".

Rossler narrowed his eyes, giving him a look that would send a person to the gallows in a blink.

"Fine, you got your duel. and when I'm done, you'll be lucky if you can wash the floors here!"

**Rossler 8000 – Marcus 8000**

"Hm, should I make this fast, or slow? For now, I'll make it slow. I set a monster, and three face-downs. Make your move."

"Don't mind if I do. And by the looks of things, my deck's been good to me. You remember these three fellows, right? I summon Sirocco the Dawn, Bora the Spear, Gale the Whirlwind. Come on out guys!"

The three humanoid birds emerged, flapping their wings, landing in front of Marcus (2000/900), (1700/800), (1300/400). Rossler grinned and pushed a button on his disk.

"That move may work on people like Moise, but not on me. I play Shadow Balance. Since you summoned a monster, and you have more monsters than I do, I can destroy monsters until you have the same number I have".

A demonic pair of scales appeared, and grabbed Sirocco and Gale. The jaws closed, crushing them in an instant, much to the grief of Marcus.

"I'm not done yet!" shouted the boy. "I still have one monster, and he inflicts Piercing damage. Bora, attack!"

The lance wielding creature struck the face-down. The creature that emerged was strange to say the least. It's skin was blue, and was extremely fat. It wore a tight outfit, and was armed with a staff toped with a skull (1200/2000).

"That would be my Djinn Releaser of Rituals. His effect is of no interest so far, but his DEF is enough to keep you at bay for now."

"I place a face-down and end my turn" said Marcus with a sigh.

**Rossler 8000 – Marcus 7700**

"Just my second turn, and your strategy is going down. Such a shame. I summon Djinn Presider of Rituals".

Just like the other djinn, this one was fat as well. It's skin was green, and was armed with a bronze sword and shield (1800/1400).

"I also change my remaining djinn to attack mode".

"Time to break up your nest. Attack Bora the Spear."

The creature threw it's sword, making the winged being shatter. The remaining djinn raise it's staff shooting a beam of white energy that struck Marcus in the chest.

"I end my turn. If you want to actually win this, you better hope for something good".

Marcus reached for his draw, tensed and determined. _Okay, I've got a big problem. My trap is a powerful one, but I've got no monsters in my hand to use it. It all depends on what I draw next. _He made his draw. _Yes, I'm back in the game!_

"You should be careful what you wish for others! I play Swords of Revealing Light."

A shower of golden lights came down, pinning the monsters down, shrieking.

"Talk about lucky" said Jason.

"Since I have nothing else to play, I end my turn".

**Rossler 8000 – Marcus 6400**

"Looks you have me locked up for now. So I just switch my Releaser to defense mode, and end with that".

"Good, then it's my move. I draw!" _Shoot, nothing yet. I can still use this though. _

"I end my turn as well" said Marcus.

**Rossler 8000 – Marcus 6400**

"If we keep this up, we won't even finish in time for dinner" yawned Rossler. "Well, at least I got something good. I play the spell Foolish Burial, and I use it's effect to send Djinn Disserere of Rituals. That should do it."

"And you complain about me going slow".

Marcus picked his next card. _Yes, now we're talking!_

"I activate the trap card Fake Feather. At the cost of a Blackwing from my hand, the effect of this card becomes the effect of one of the traps from your graveyard. And I choose the only one available: Shadow Balance. That means, you now need to have as many monsters on the field as I have. Which would be zero".

The demonic device emerged, engulfing the two djinn, making them shatter.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that. I chain Nightmare Archfiends. At the cost of one of my monsters, you get three Archfiend Tokens".

Three creatures emerged on Marcus' side of the field. Their hair was green, with pitch black bodies, and slender arms and legs (2000/2000).

"Now that's the stupidest move I ever saw. You have no monsters, and you gave me three!"

"Then why don't you use them?"

_He's clearly got a trap ready. Still, if this gets trough, I can knock his life points down to 2000. Need to try it!_

"Archfiend Token, attack!"

The creature shrieked, and scratched Rossler across the chest. The teacher pushed a button on the disk, and a blinding flash of light occurred.

"What the hell was that?!"

"That was my Flashbang trap card. Since you struck me with a direct attack, your turn instantly comes to an end".

**Rossler 6000 – Marcus 6400**

"When you said that there was some talent in you, I gave you the benefit of the doubt. But so far, all I see is a waste of time. And whenever a duel becomes a waste of time, I have to cut it short. I play Dark World Dealings. Now we each draw a card, then we discard one. That's fair, no?"

Marcus gave no reply.

"Still the tough guy? Well, this will decide things. I play Preparations for Rites. With this, I can add a Ritual monster from my deck to my hand, that's at least level seven, and after that, I can add any Ritual Spell card from my graveyard to my hand".

"Come on, how broken is that!"

"Only for those who are at the receiving end. I play the ritual spell Ritual of Destruction, to summon my ultimate monster".

"And just what do you intend to use as a sacrifice? You have nothing on the field!"

"Who needs the field? You remember my djinns, right? If I want to ritual summon a monster, all I need to do is remove them from the graveyard to satisfy the requirement."

"Come on, that's gotta be an illegal move!"

"I disagree! Now I remove my Releaser, Preside, and Disserere, to summon Garlandolf, King of Destruction."

A black vortex of energy appeared, and the ghostly silhouettes of the three djinns were sucked into it. The energy began to take shape, until it materialized into a truly horrendous being. It's skin was dark blue, resembling slabs of armor. A horn grew from each shoulder, and from his forehead. It's mouth was filled with sharp protruding teeth (2500/1400)"

"Oh my God!" gasped Oliver in shock.

"I may not be able to attack, but my monster does have one effect: when it's summoned, all monsters you control with a DEF lower than the ATK of this card are destroyed, and my monster gains 100 ATK for each one."

The creature breath a black mist, making the Archfiends shatter. The fog was then sucked into the chest of the monster (2800/1400).

"And one more thing: if an Archfiend Token is destroyed, you take 800 damage for each one. But since I can't attack, I end my turn here."

Marcus made his draw, visibly shaken. _Okay, not the best card I could have for, still, it will keep me from taking damage next turn. _

"I set a monster, and end my turn."

**Rossler 6000 – Marcus 4000**

"I can't do anything for now. I end my turn, and with that, your swords are gone as well".

"Now you're talking my language!" said Marcus, making his draw.

_Good! If he destroys more of my monsters, he'll get a nasty surprise. _

"I play a face-down and end my turn."

**Rossler 6000 – Marcus 4000**

"Once again, you're forced into defending! Such a shame it won't help you just yet. Garlandolf, attack his face-down!"

The creature shot a beam of dark energy. A bird-like creature emerged, having a silver mask (100/1800). It shrieked, before it shatter. Then Rossler reached for his deck, making a draw.

"What are you doing?" protested the boy.

"My djinn have other abilities you know. If they are used for a ritual summon, they grant my monster, shall we say, some privileges. Take my Presider. Thanks to him, if my king of destruction kills one of your monsters, I can draw a card."

"Gee, is that all?"

"Actually, no. But you'll see what I mean soon enough. I end my turn."

"My move then! And I summon Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame".

The new creature had black wings, with the feathers on it's chest and head being dark blue (1800/1200).

"Next up, Monster Reborn , to bring back…"

"Sorry, you can't do that!"

"Come again?!"

"I told you, my djinn feed my creature with their power. Thanks to my Releaser, you are forbidden from conducting a special summon."

Marcus' eyes grew wide, feeling his heart pumping fast.

"I…end my turn."

**Rossler 6000 – Marcus 4000**

"You may rely on many monsters, but I only need one. And here's why. Garlandolf, strike down Shura!"

"That's what I've been waiting for! I activate my trap: Blackwing Back Flash! Since there are five Blackwings in my graveyard, your attack is negated, and all monsters you have on the field are destroyed!"

"You'll never learned!" grinned Rossler.

Garlandolf struck Shura with it's dark exhalation, dissolving it. Marcus took a step back, shocked.

"What happened?!"

"That was the effect of Disserere. The ritual monster that was summoned by using him is immune to all trap card!"

"I end my turn. It's not very far now, you end."

"There's no end coming! Not for me! It's my dream to make it here. And I'm going to pursue my dream. I don't care how much talent you have. I don't care how powerful your cards are! I…will…win!"

"If you imagine you're going to soften me up by using lame clichés, you're out of luck kid."

"I don't need to do that!"

He made his draw, and smiled. _It's now or never!_

"I play Card of Sanctity. So we each draw, until we have six cards."

"And I couldn't ask for better cards. I play Mystical Space Typhoon, on your face-down!"

The wind shatter the face-down, revealing a Bottomless Trap Hole. Rossler's expression was unchanged.

"Your freak of nature is going down! I play Double Summon, but before I summon anything, I discard Blackwing – Oron the Returner, and thanks to it's effect, I can add 1 Blackwing from my graveyard to my hand. I choose Sirocco the Dawn, and since you have a monster in play, I can summon him without a tribute".

The humanoid bird emerged, standing protectively before Marcus (2000/900).

"Next, due to Double Summon, I can bring out Blackwing – Blizzard of the Far North. Normally I could use it's effect to summon a Blackwing from my graveyard, but your monster prevents me"

The new creature resembled a seagull, with a stripe of black on it's forehead (1300/0).

"You know what Sirocco can do, right? So I increase the ATK of Blizzard by the ATK of my monster!".

The seagull shrieked, glowing with energy (3200/0). For the first time Rossler appeared frighten.

"Blizzard of the Far North, attack!"

The bird opened it's beak, and a stream of hail came out. The demonic entity groaned, and became engulfed into a case of ice, before shattering. Rossler didn't say a word, but his look clearly gave the message that he was enraged badly.

"I move into my Main Phase 2, and with your creature gone, I can tune my monsters, to summon my best monster: Blackwing – Armor Master."

The new monster was roughly human. It's wings were black, resembling sharp blades. It wore a black armor, and it's whole face was one massive orange eye (2500/1500).

"I place a face-down and end my turn."

**Rossler 5600 – Marcus 3000**

Rossler drew, and shook his head with desgust.

"I set a monster and a face-down. That will do."

"Now whose going into defense? Time to feel some pain yourself. I play the spell card Blackwing Shot! At the cost of a Blackwing from my hand, one of your defense position monsters is destroyed."

The face-down lifted, revealing a small raven-like creature (300/300). It shrieked, and was blown into shards. Marcus felt his confidence returning to him. _I can win. I know I can win!_

"Armor Master, attack directly!"

"You act before you think kid! I activate the trap Flame of Symun. Since three of my djinns are removed from the game, this trap negates your attack. And on top of that, I can add a Ritual monster from my graveyard to my hand."

_He did it again. _

"I end my turn" said Marcus in a low voice.

**Rossler 5600 – Marcus 3000**

The teacher made his draw, with the grace of a predator.

"You did try kid. But the duel ends here."

_He's lying. He has to be _thought Marcus desperately.

"I begin with the field spell Ritual Sanctuary."

The area around them began to change. The spectators found themselves into a large cathedral, with it's walls decorated in white. The smell of insence filled the air.

"It's been a while since I was in a church, but this time I'll make an exception. At the cost of a spell card from my hand, I can add any Ritual spell from my graveyard to my hand. So I choose Ritual of Destruction."

"Not that again!"

"You're done kid! I play Burial from the Different Dimension, and I use it to return my three djinn back to my graveyard. And with them there, I can play Ritual of Destruction once again".

The demonic creature emerged in a burst of smoke, hissing menacingly. _No, please no! I can't loose to him! _thought Marcus in fright. Armor Master was engulfed in dark mist, dissolving in an instant, being absorbed into Garlandolf (2600/1400).

"To end things, I combine my monster with Sword of Dark Rites, to give him an extra 400 ATK. All that it needs to finish you of."

A wicked looking sword appeared in the hand of the fiend (3000/1400).

"It's the final blow! Finish him!"

The creature leaped forward, striking the boy with the sword, knocking him down to the ground. Rossler laughed victoriously, deactivating his duel disk.

**Rossler 5600 – Marcus 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

Marcus remained on his knees, tears flowing down his cheeks. None said a word. Lloyd gave his colleague a mixed look of hate and disapproval, but said nothing. The defeated boy picked up his cards, and placed them back on his deck.

"Why do I do it wrong all the time?" he asked in tears. "Why can't I get it right just this once? I tried, I worked, yet I've got nothing!"

Lloyd walked to him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"There's still room for you in the Red Dorm".

Marcus didn't answer. He just closed his eyes. Rossler walked towards them, cold and quiet. Lloyd said nothing, but he shook his head, trying to tell him not to add additional insult. The teacher reached into his coat, and took out a paper, and signed it quickly, then dropped it before Marcus. The boy picked it up with quivering hands and read it.

"W..what?!"

"You have your transfer. Now get your things and move to RaYellow!"

"But why? I…"

"Lost? Well, maybe I have a soft spot for a looser like you. Now get going before I change my mind!"

He walked of before Marcus could thank him. Lloyd had the look of a man that had just seen a pig fly. So did Jason. Marcus picked up his bag, and made his way along the alley towards the Ra Yellow dorm.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Why do you think Rossler did that?" asked Oliver, as he sat down next to Jason at the dinner table.

"Beats me, but I can guarantee it wasn't out of kindness".

"Still, that was one heck of a duel. Even if he lost. Heck, even if I was to duel him, I don't know if I had won."

"And now he's in an opposite dorm. But I don't get it, why was he so desperate to go there?"

"Who knows? Everybody here has his own story. Maybe we'll learn his."

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

As night fell upon the island, Marcus finished unpacking his things. The room was spacious enough, with a view towards the dormant volcano. He went to his bed, and took his deck. Searching trough it, he took out Blackwing – Armor Master. _You almost came trough for me. Almost. Next time we'll win!_

As he walked to the window, new feelings began to fall upon him. Hate, some passion, and an equal dose of calm. The calm before the storm. _I'll find out the truth sis, I promise. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

In his own room, Rossler sat at his mahogany desk, with his chin resting on his hands. _Two down, two to go. I need to complete my team. And it seems like there's only one person I need to use._

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

**FEATURED CARD REVIEW**

**Garlandolf, King of Destruction**

Level 7 / DARK / Fiend / Ritual / ATK 2500 / DEF 1400

This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card "Ritual of Destruction". When this card is Ritual Summoned, destroy all other face-up monsters on the field whose DEF is equal to or lower than this card's ATK, and this card gains 100 ATK for every card destroyed by this effect.

**Ritual of Destruction**

Spell / Ritual

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Garlandolf, King of Destruction". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Level equals 7 or more from the field or your hand. By removing this card in your Graveyard from play, during this turn, if a Ritual Monster you control destroys a monster by battle, it is not sent to the Graveyard and placed on top of its owner's Deck instead.

I've decided to do a double review for this chapter, since you can't really separate a Ritual monster from his appropriate spell card. Garlandolf is quite the powerful monster. At 2500 ATK for level 7 is pretty standard, but it is a gamble, since you'll have to invest two cards at the very least to summon it. The effect however, balances that. With 2500 ATK, it will destroy most any monster that's commonly played today. The ATK boost is nice, but not game breaking.

There are many other ways you can use this card. Being DARK, it can be used as bait for Deck Destruction Virus and Deck Devastation Virus, as well as Allure of Darkness. It's level is too high to use with Ritual Weapon, but it does benefit from all the other Ritual support cards.

Ritual of Destruction is mainly used to summon this guy. Aside from that, it's a spell, and not much else to say in this regard. However, it's one of two Ritual cards that can do something else besides just ritual summon. If a ritual monster you control (wether it's the one you summoned, or another you control) destroys a monster in battle, you can remove this card from the game to return the destroyed card to the top of it's owner's deck. That will essentially set back your opponent's draw by 1, or prevent your opponent from summoning that monster back from the graveyard.

**Rating **1 / 5 Traditional

1.5 / 5 Advanced

5 / 5 Art

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

**NON TCG CARDS USED**

Shadow Balance

Trap / Normal

Activate only when your opponent Summons a monster, and they have more monsters on the field than you. Select a number of their monsters equal to the difference, and destroy them.

Used by Arcana, in episode 62 of Yugioh

Blackwing Back Flash

Trap / Normal

Activate only when your opponent declares a direct attack while there are 5 or more "Blackwing" monsters in your Graveyard. Destroy all monsters your opponent controls.

Used by Crow during episode 53 of Yugioh 5DS

Ritual Sanctuary

Spell / Field

Both players can discard 1 Spell Card from their hand to add 1 Ritual Spell Card from their Deck or Graveyard, and add it to their hand.

Used by Alexis during episodes 47 and 60 of Yugioh GX

Flame of Symun

Trap / Normal

Activate if your opponent declares an attack while e or more "Djinn" monsters are removed from play. Negate the attack , and add 1 Ritual monster from your Graveyard to your hand.

Blackwing - Oron the Returner

Level 1 / DARK / Winged Beast / ATK 200 / DEF 500

By discarding this card, add 1 Blackwing monster from your graveyard to your hand. It cannot be Special Summoned this turn.

The above two cards are my own creation. All credit goes to me.

_**Coming up…**_

An undercover police search turns nasty, as James Seer prepares his own team for the coming tournament. And an inexperienced detective learns just how dangerous "a game for kids" can be. Don't miss _**The Inexperienced Spy.**_


	6. The Inexperienced Spy

The entire light of the world was now limited to as single point in the ceiling. The sounds were jumbled, confused, and distorted. Human voices, sound of the engine, metallic object clacking. And above all, his own breath. He never imagined that his own breath could be so loud.

He felt little pain. It was more of a light pinching upon his skin, than actual pain. He tried to move his fingers, but was unable to. _I can't be paralyzed. I can still feel something. _

Unable to move his body, he tried to focus on the voices. They sounded like the voices of doctors, talking with each other, asking about the situation of a patient.

"I need 25 mg of Prednisone! Quick!"

"He's slipping! Charge the pallets!"

A sudden burst of light invaded his left eye. It was painful. More painful that his current state. _Are they checking my retina? Who are they?"_

"heart beat's dropping! We need to get him stable! Charge it to 220 V. Clear!

An eruption of energy struck his chest, and a new, strange sound filled his ears. The electronic beep of a cardio-device. _Okay, this is new._

He felt himself slipping. The voices were becoming more and more distant, and at the same time, more and more frantic. The sound of the cardio-device too began to seem far and immutable. Darkness was upon him, but not death.

"Darkness…dark fire" his lips managed to whisper, hoping the disembodied voices around him heard it.

**CHAPTER 6**

_Arizona Phoenix, St. Joseph Hospital_

_23:10 PM_

A police car stopped before the hospital, and a man in his early forties came out. He wore civilian clothing, with his badge pinned under his coat. He came to the reception, and tapped on the nurse's counter.

"Excuse me, where can I find Philip Lynx?

"Just a second. Yes, he's in room 201, second floor. But you need approval to go in there, he man's in critical case."

"We'll see' replied the man in a hurry.

He walked quickly along the corridors. He dreaded to think the worst, yet the worst was the only thing that filled his mind. As he reached the top of the stairs, he found a woman sitting next to the wall. She wore a grey skirt and suit, with her hair tied in a ponytail. She was doing her best to keep tears from bursting.

"I came as soon as I could Samantha".

"I know."

"Is it really that bad Sam?"

"Come, you need to see this. And one more thing, it's not a pretty sight."

They entered the room, and walked to the doctor. He was next to a bed, surrounded by a transparent drape. Samantha pushed the cover aside, and David walked next to her. Despite having nearly fifteen years on the force, he was ill prepared for what he saw. The body of the man was covered in bandages, that could hardly cover the burns and scars. Several AV tubes were inserted into his arm, and a cardio-device showed his feeble heart beat. The man grabbed the covers, and pulled them back into place.

"How bad is it dock?"

"Very bad. He's in a coma, but there's no guarantee he'll come out of it. The body sustained 60% burns, and will very likely remained scared even with our best surgical interventions."

"Where and when did he find him?"

"He came here about five hours ago. We got a call from a person that he was found near Peoria Glendale. We're lucky he was found when he was. A few hours more, and he would have died."

"Any idea what did this to him?"

"The only thing that could have done this would be a gas explosion or some burning liquid.?

"Did they find something like that on the spot?"

"No firemen were called, so I guess no".

David closed his eyes. He had known that man. This was no longer a figure on some chart, but a person like him. a man who had been attacked for doing his duty. And that was something he could not tolerate.

"Doc, here's my number. If there's any change call me".

He and the woman left the room, and headed for the car. Samantha sat doen next to him in the front seat, and closed the door.

"What a mess."

"I know. Whoever did this, is on my personal hit list!"

The phone rang, and David reached for it.

"Yes chief. I know, we just came from there. Yeah, it's one hell of a mess. Yes, I'll fill you in on all the details when I get to the station. Over and out."

"News spreads fast, doesn't it?"

"It's like ancient Rome. Give the people bread and circus. We're the circus."

"Well, at least the coffee and donuts are good" replied the man, taking a sip from the already stale coffee cup on the board.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

_Seer Academy, Phoenix Arizona _

_09:30 AM_

James and Irene were on the upper floor of the arena, shielded by a wall of glass. Below, three sections of the arena were occupied, each one with a student and a mechanical device, deployed with a duel disk. The students wore a metallic helmet, with wires connected to their chests. Each pair was encircled by a wall of dark fire. James was thrilled. The sight of such young people using powers as ancient as that of the Shadow Games always gave him a jolt.

"Look at them Irene. They are the future. Give a duelist powerful cards, a belief that he can control his peers, and he shall follow you anywhere, even to hell."

The woman said nothing, merely checking the data on a portable computer.

"James, you need to take a look at this. Blood pressure is rising, and so are the electrical impulses of the brain. Their bodies are like living bombs when dueling in a shadow game."

"They should be fine as long as they don't reach the DG 3 mark. And besides, even if that were to happen, our new improved duel disks will be ready by then. With those, and the new developing serum, we will have the best fighting force the dueling world has seen!"

He looked down, as one of the duelists was ready to give the final blow. He was a muscular boy with a Mohawk cut. The monster he was controlling was a demonic creature with a large cannon on it's shoulder (2400/3000). He raise his hand, pointing to the duel computer.

"Longbarrel Ogre, direct attack!"

The fiendish creature launched a large shell, striking the computer. The machine shatter, bursting into flames, dissolving into a shapeless mass of metal and plastic. The wall of dark fire vanished, and the boy fell on one knee, coughing.

"See what I mean?"

"Kyle is strongly build" replied James.

"No human is build enough. Not for this!"

"Not for these games, yes. But that's what we have technology for".

Seer Academy offered the image of a school, but only in appearance. The course rooms were clean and well maintained, but each one had a secret. Many passages crossed across the building and under it, each with many ramifications and rooms. The two entered an elevator, and descended five floors under the ground. He reached an armored door, and placed his hand on the digital pad. A light flared, and the door opened.

The interior was packed with lab equipment. Five men in lab coats stood around a large tube, filled with a green transparent liquid. Inside it was a girl. She wore a tight body suit, and a facial mask. Several devices showed her stats.

"How's our champion doing?" asked James.

"Good enough. We're just about ready to take her out of the SDU tube." answered one of the men.

"How many sessions will it take for each duelist?"

"Anything between six and ten. We may have to do additional ones depending on how many Shadow Games they will play."

"Good. You have three months to finish the job."

"Consider it done sir!"

A device attached to the tube let out a strong beep. Several pipes attached to the tube began to drain the fluid. The lid opened, and the girl got up, holding on to the edges, careful not to slip on the floor due to her fluid covered bare feet. Irene walked to her, handing her a bath robe and towel. She put on the robe, and began to dry her hair.

"How do you feel Carrie?"

"A bit dizzy. And my skin feels strange"

She lifted the sleeve of the robe, and ran her fingers along her arm. The fluid had pretty much dripped of, revealing a light pink skin.

"Can I go to my room?" she asked quietly.

"Sure. I'll fix you up a nice tea and maybe order some fast food. You'll be back on your feet in no time."

She placed her hand on her shoulder, and walked her out of the room.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

David walked into Samantha's office, holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a bunch of files in the other.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. The hospital just called. Phil just died a few minutes ago."

The man felt nauseous. Sitting down on one of the chairs, he took a sip of the coffee and struck the floor with it in anger. Samantha said nothing. She felt the same way. She just didn't want to give into the pain so easily.

"Sam, do you have any idea what was Phil's last assignment. Just before…you know…"

"Actually, I did. And look at what I found. He was investigating a case of illegal tech shipment to Seer Academy. At first we gave the issue no cause, since it was an issue related to smuggling. But then we got a tip that two people were killed a few days after the deal. From one of the smugglers of all people."

"When was that?"

"About a year ago. Right before the academy extended it's building."

"Why do I get the feeling that there's something seriously wrong up there?"

"Well, here's something that might just turn your suspicion level even higher."

She handed him a stack of papers, stuck together in a file. He read it quickly, and set it down.

"An insurance paper?"

"It's a list of fifty people who, at one point or another opposed James Seer, either in business or in dueling tournaments."

"Let me guess…"

"Dead. Every one of them." said Samantha slowly.

"How many died of _unnatural causes _?"

"None. They all died of strokes, heart attacks, cancer."

David gathered his thoughts. He was not spiritual by nature, but the latest events had changed that more than challenged that position. One the one hand, he was determined and confident. On the other, there was a nagging feeling that _something _might be there that would shatter that control. And above all, there was the idea of the danger he was facing. _Fear not those who destroy the body fear the One who can destroy both body and soul into Hades, _rang the old Bible quote he used to hear in Sunday class so often.

"Sam ,can you find me all you can on this Seer character."

"What are you going to do?"

"Just what I need".

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

Irene came into the room with a tray containing two cups of black tea, and some sweets. Carrie took one, and eat it slowly.

"They're pretty good. Did you make them?"

"No, not really. I just found them a good pastry store. It's been some time since we were shopping, right?"

"Too long. As soon as this tournament's over, I'm going to need a long vacation."

"Sound good. I know a great hotel in the Rockies. Two hundred dollars per week. They have everything, from massage to spa. We can go there right after the games finish".

The girl closed her eyes, and laid back in the chair. Irene looked at her, worried and sad.

"Carrie…"

"I just wish my mom was here." she said quietly.

"I'm sure she would be proud of you. You've become all she hoped for."

"Who are you kidding!" she retorted sharply. "Look at me! People are scared of me! I haven't been on a date since my first year of highschool, I barely knew my family, I didn't even have time to graduate from dueling school".

She took out a locket hung around her neck, and opened it in her cupped hands. The only thing in the locket was a duel monsters card.

"This is all I have to remember her by. And I can't even use it in my deck."

"Carrie, maybe it's time to move on."

"What?" she asked menacingly.

"Maybe you should forget all that happened. If the abandoned you, there's no need to grieve over her."

"NO!"

An invincible force grabbed Irene, slamming her against the wall. Invisible hands clutched her neck, making her vision blur. She chocked, struggling like a fly caught in a net.

"Carrie…please….you're hurting me."

The girl gave no reply, merely looking like a scientist ready to dissect a frog. Irene turned green, as the lack of air brought her to the edge of collapse.

"Carrie…"

The invisible force released her from it's restrain, and the woman collapsed to the ground, coughing and taking deep breaths. It took a few seconds to regain her proper vision.

"Don't say that again!" said Carrie sharply, leaving the room.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Are you sure you want to do this David?"

"I have to. We're dealing with a dangerous man here. The sooner we bring him in, the better."

"And what do you intend to charge him of? Arson, illegal dueling, how about illegal dueling?"

"I'll find something, trust me!"

"Come on Dave, you know this guy's record. Even if he did something, he covered his tracks so good he can't be convicted."

"Do you believe he's innocent?"

"No."

"Then it's settled. I go tonight."

"And how do you intend to get in?"

"I did some research, and it seems like they change the guards at the main entrance at about ten o'clock. That gives me a ten minute gap to enter."

"So you're just going to go trough the front door?"

"Pretty much yes. I'll just pretend that I'm there to deliver a new shipment of duel disks if they ask anything. If all goes well, I should be back by midnight, or two in the morning at best."

"And…if not?"

David placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Then you know where I am. And you can come to help me."

The woman said nothing. Keeping herself together was hard enough. The man nodded confidently, and broke the embrace. He went to his desk, and took his pistol, and coat.

"Wish me luck."

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

Darkness engulfed the city, calm and soothing. Unlike the heat of the day, it provided relief. David's car stopped before the large building of Seer Academy, and stopped the engine. The structure stood menacingly, lights reflecting upon the glass and metal. He took a deep breath, checked his watch and opened the door.

Just as expected, there were no guards at the entrance. He entered the door carefully, walking as calmly as he could. Most of the late night workers paid no attention, as they were more interested in getting their job done on time. David was relieved, but at the same time he knew he had a problem. The whole complex was massive, and asking fore direction was out of the question was out of the question. He roamed the corridors for about eight minutes, then he found a direction panel. _Good, now we're getting somewhere. _

He ran his finger along the board, and found the place labeled _Administration Office. _"_Jackpot"_ thought David, as he walked to the nearest elevator. He ascended five floors, and exited in a hurry. The hallway was deserted, but it still gave him a strange feeling that he was being watched. He reached the door, and took out a pin. He had spend so much time in the company of thieves that he new their methods of picking locks as good as them. A few well placed clicks, and the door was opened.

The office itself was large, with a window running along it's entire length. There were several computers, as well as kits for making duel disks. On the table there was a model of disks that he had never seen before, having a oval central unit and disk shaped like a circular saw. The walls were covered in artwork depicting duel monsters.

He sat down at the desk, and turned on the computer. _Let's see what kind of secrets you have here Seer. _Searching folder after folder, he found little that was incriminating. There were many files on administration, deck lists, cards and tactical information on several duel disk models, but nothing that could be indicative of murder. He was just ready to quit, when he noticed a folder marked _Plan 8. _He opened it, and his heart leaped in shock. _I've got you now you son of a bitch! _ He connected to the internet, and loaded the file into a folder, mailing it at once.

"_You're going down." _ thought the man between his teeth.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

Two stories below, James and Carrie were walking along one of the halls. James suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Carrie, go back to the training arena."

"Why?"

"Because I still have one more duel for you today." he smiled wickedly.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

David closed the computer, and got up. He was on a time limit, and knew it. He had been lucky, but didn't want to stretch that luck.

Footsteps were heard along the hallway. David had just enough time to take out his pistol, as the door opened. James Seer walked in.

"I really don't need my powers to know if someone is trespassing in my office. Surveylance cameras do just fine, don't you agree?"

"Let me see your hands Seer, you're under arrest!" retorted the detective menacingly.

"Gee, I stopped playing with guns quite some time. Maybe you should too."

An invisible force grabbed the gun, throwing it in the other side of the room. The man was shocked, unable to even move.

"You won't get away with this! I already send your friends to my friends at the station. They know I'm here, so if you do anything, they will find me!"

"That's hardly a problem. The files you send have a virus in them that will delete them as soon as they are opened on a foreign hard drive. As for being here, if I want to dispose of someone, I take them in other places. Or in multiple places as the case may be."

Sweat began to build on his forehead, as James advanced to him.

"Detective, I'm quite familiar with the standard police equipment, and I seem to notice a bag on your belt. Would that be a deck case?"

"What's that to you?"

"Well, I'm quite a reasonable man, and I've decided to give you a chance to save your skin. Duel, and if you win, you can leave."

He took the duel disk on the table, and threw it to him. David was amazed.

"Just like that? You're willing to get caught on the basis of a card game?!"

"My good man, this "game" deserves more of your respect. But you'll see. You'll see soon enough."

A trap door opened beneath David, and he fell, screaming. He landed on a large round arena, and quickly got up, rubbing his head. Before him stood a dark haired girl, wearing a disk like his. Then he looked above, and saw James, behind a glass wall. A wall of dark fire erupted around them, making the man shield himself.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Duel detective! Your life depends on it!"

The man ignored him, and turned his attention to his opponent. _Who is she? Is Seer forcing her to duel as well? _

"Who are you?" asked David.

"I'm your punisher! You deserve to be punished for the pain you caused me!"

"What are you talking about?!" screamed the man in disbelief.

"You're a human! And all humans have caused me pain."

**Carrie 8000 – David 8000**

"Time to loose! I play two face-downs and end my turn." said the girl.

David drew, and looked cautiously. _She summoned no monsters, but has two face-downs. They're clearly traps, but I can't waist the opportunity to deal early damage._

"I summon Assault Dog."

A creature shaped like a doberman emerged, with a backpack on it, equipped with two machine guns (1200/800).

"Attack directly!"

The machine guns reved up, and struck the girl with a volley. Much to the surprise of the man, her body began to glow in an eerie blue light.

"Your pain becomes my gain! I play the trap Wolf in sheep's clothing. Since you dealt damage trough a direct attack, I can summon a level 1 monster from my hand, and another monster with the same name from my deck. And I choose Mind Master."

A portal opened, and a bizarre creature emerged. It looked like a brain inside a toaster-sized robotic body, half of which was made of Plexiglas. Two cords were attached to it, with hands on the end. (100/200).

_Okay, that didn't go as expected. _

"I place a face-down and end my turn."

**Carrie 6800 – David 8000**

"My move! And I pay 800 of my life points to use the effect of Mind Master. By tributing a Psychic-type monster, I can special summon a Psychic-type monster from my deck. Such a Psychic Snail."

One of the two Mind Master vanished, and replaced by a larger creature. It was a tall creature that looked more-or-less like a humanoid snail with a muscular torso and a spiral shell on its hindquarters appeared. (1,900/1,200).

"And guess what, Mind Master is also a Tuner monster. So I tune my creatures together, to summon Magical Android!"

The monsters dissolved into five green stars, and a mew creature rose from the green beam of light. It was a woman dressed in a costume that was a cross between robes and armor, all the colors of the rainbow, held an oddly-shaped metal staff in one hand, and a shield shaped like a swirl in the other. (2,400/1,700). David backed away, but the wall of fire prevented him from going anywhere.

"Time to put your dog to sleep. Magical Android, attack!"

The woman pointed the handle of the sword towards the dog, and shot a ball of energy. It struck the hound, making it howl and shatter.

"Bad move, now I can summon another Assault Dog from my deck."

A second hound emerged, and knelled in defense mode. At the same time, leftover energy struck David. He cried out, feeling his skin burn.

"Seer, what kind of game is this?!"

"I never said it was a game. Nor did I say these are holograms."

"What do you mean?"

"Go ahead and touch your monster."

"Are you crazy, how can I touch a hologram?!"

"Do it, you'll be surprised."

The detective reached out reluctantly. He expected his hand to run trough it, but to his shock, his hand felt metal and flesh. He rubbed it slowly.

"My God…"

He turned to the source of all his troubles.

"What's going on here?! What kind of game are you playing? "

"I never said it was a game. Neither are these holograms. This is a shadow game. The monsters are as real as you are, and so is the damage."

_So if that's true, than these monsters can…Oh God, I can't die! Not like this!_

"I play one more face-down and end my turn." said Carrie. "And that means the effect of Magical Android activates, giving me 800 lp. for each Psychic monster in play."

David drew, visibly shaken. _Okay, I have nothing to destroy her monster right now. But I can use this combo. _

"To begin, I sacrifice Assault Dog to summon Handcuffs Dragon."

The hound vanished, and a bizarre creature emerged. It's mouth and tail resembled handcuffs, it's body was long and flanked by bat-like wings (1800/1800).

"I end my turn here."

**Carrie 6800 – David 6800.**

"When you intend to summon something of value, call me. If you want to loose, fine. I summon Destructocon."

A mechanical creature appeared. It's head resembled a computer monitor, and it stood on four long, metallic legs (1600/400).

"Magical Android, attack!"

The female psychic shot another ball of energy, making the dragon shatter, and making David cringe in pain. Then something else happened. A ghostly form of Handcuffs Dragon appeared and gripped Magical Android, making her gasp for air (600/1700).

"You should read the instructions. When my dragon goes, one of your monsters looses ATK by the ATK of my monster, as long as I equip it with my dragon.

"I really don't care about that! Destructocon, direct attack!"

The machine launched a beam of energy towards the defenseless man.

"Activate trap: Call of the Haunted!"

The ground burst open, and Assault Dog emerged. The ball of energy hit it, making it shatter.

"I use it's effect to summon a third one."

"Sooner or later you'll rune out of tricks. In the mean time, I move to Main Phase 2, and use the effect of Destructocon. At the cost of 1000 lp. I can destroy any spell or trap I want. And that would include your dragon."

Magical Android glowed, and the shadowy dragon shattered.

"Now, I end my turn, and Magical Android gives me 1600 extra life points."

"My move then! And I summon Mononofu of the Abandoned Chames."

A warrior dressed in a samurai suit emerged drawing his katana quickly (1300/200).

"You're not the only one who can synchro summon. I tune my Assault Dog, and Mononofu, to summon Determined Daredevil."

The monster that emerged from the pillar of light resembled a samurai, armed with two swords and a long spear (2400/2100).

"Next, I equip it with Divine Sword Phoenix Blade. Attack her Magical Android!"

The samurai leaped, and slashed the female psychic, making it shatter.

"Activate trap: Telepathic Power!" shouted Carrie. "Now…"

"Now nothing! I chain Wiretrap. This negates your trap, and returns it to your Deck."

"I end my turn."

Much to David's surprise, Destructocon began to short circuit, and exploded.

"What happened?"

"When Destructocon is the only Psychic monster I have in play, he's destroyed." said Carrie quietly.

**Carrie 6500 - David 5800**

"Samurais are loyal, so I wonder how eager your monster will be to die for you!"

"Girl, you really had one hell of a life didn't you?"

"Shut up! You have no right to speak of this!"

David was taken aback by the shere hate of her words. _What happened to her? Why is she like this?_ The girl's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"I activate the trap Psychic Overload. By returning Psychic Snail, and Mind Mastersback to my deck, I can draw two cards. Then I summon Krebons".

A creature shaped like a harlequin emerged, juggling what appeared to be 3D tetris blocks (1200/400).

"I set a card and end my turn."

The detective drew energeticly. _Okay, I've got the upper hand. Problem is I need to keep it. Her monster may not be much, but I have no idea what kind of effect it has. Still with this hand I can deal some massive damage. _

"I summon Marrauding Captain. And with his effect, I summon Blade Knight."

A warrior dressed in a rusty armor, wielding two swords emerged (1200/400). It struck the ground with his sword, and a medieval knight emerged, dressed in a blue armor (1600/1000).

"Now, to top it all of, I play The A Forces, which gives my monsters 200 ATK for each Warrior-type monster in play."

All three monsters glowed with energy, and prepared their weapons (3300/2100), (1800/400), (2200/1000). Carrie didn't even flitch.

"Marrauding Captain, destroy Krebons!"

"Go ahead and try!" laughed Carrie. "All I need to do is give up 800 lp. and your attack is canceled."

A wall of energy blocks formed before the warrior, deflecting his blow.

"Fine! Blade Knight, you attack!"

"I never said I could use that effect once per turn." Retorted the girl.

Blade Knight too was knocked of by the wall of energy.

"You won't have life points forever! Determined Daredevil, attack!"

The samurai swung his sword, only to be repelled by the wall of energy. David frowned, and indicated that he ended his turn.

**Carrie 4100 – David 5800**

Carrie madder her draw, narrowing her eyes.

"Your lucky streak ends here! To begin, I pay the spell card Telekinesis. Since I have a Psychic in play, I can destroy any card I want, under the condition that I take 1000 damage. And my target is The A Forces."

A bolt of lightning struck the spell card, making it shatter. The force of the blast threw David into the wall of dark fire, making him scream. Carrie pushed a button on her disk.

"I activate the trap Descending Lone Star. With this, I can summon a synchro monster from my graveyard, as long he's in defense mode, and I reduce his level by 1."

Magical Android emerged, shielding herself with her sword.

"Next, I play the spell PSI Station. At the cost of 500 lp. I can increase the level of one of my Psychics by 1, and give it 300 more ATK."

"Why would you do that? She's stuck in defense mode."

"Who says I need her? I summon Doctor Cranium, to seal my combo."

A small creature, dressed in a lab coat appeared, wearing a metallic helmet with antennas on his head (100/1000). It beeped, as it's ATK became 400.

"And since Krebons is a Tuner, I can tune my three monsters to summon my ultimate creature: Thought Ruler Archfiend!"

Eight balls of energy began to swirl, and a tremendous creature rose from the beam of energy. It resembled more or less a demon, it's face being skeletal. It had a pair of wings, and it's body seemed covered into a bone-like armor. It's tail was swinging right and left (2700/2300). _"Okay, this could be bad!"_ thought David in anguish.

"Attack Blade Knight!" the dark haired girl shouted in anger.

The demonic creature opened it's mouth, exhailing a dark mist. It engulfed the warrior, and when the mist cleared, he was no longer to be seen. He had vanished without a sound.

"My monster may be brutal to my opponents but he's gentle to me. When he destroys a monster by battle, I gain life points equal to that monster's ATK."

"I play a face-down and end my turn. It won't be long now."

David made his draw, staring at the demonic creature. _That's one ugly thing. Still, I can use the effect of Determined Daredevil to destroy it. _

"All right, you may have one ugly monster in play, but my warrior can take it down. If it battles a monster with a higher ATK, it cannot be destroyed by battle, and your monster is destroyed! Daredevil, take him out!"

The samurai jumped in the air, swords at the ready.

"Not so fast: I play Interdimensional Matter Trasporter!"

A vortex of energy engulfed the creature. It vanished in a blink.

"Now that's a stupid move! You just left yourself opened to two direct attacks. Daredevil, Marrauding Captain, direct attacks!"

The samurai struck the girl, but she pressed a button on her disk.

"Go Draining Shield!"

A shield of energy covered the girl, reflecting the blow. As it vanished, Marrauding Captain took his turn, slicing her with his swords. The girl didn't even flitch.

"God, you could at least blink! Don't you feel any pain?"

"Not like you I don't. I learned how to use these powers. And while you may suffer harm, I cannot be touched!"

_Great, another plan down the drain! _

"I end my turn."

The energy portal opened again, and Thought Ruler Archfiend emerged back onto the field.

**Carrie 4700 – David 5800**

Streams of blue energy rose from Carrie's body, as she made her draw. She pointed to the detective.

"The pain will end! Once all people end!"

"Girl, you need to open up your eyes! If Seer's the one who put you up to this, you should know…"

"Quiet! You only bring me pain, just like all the other people I knew!"

David said nothing, and gestured to her to continue her move.

"I play the spell card Star Blast. Now, for every multiple of 500 lp. I give up, the level of one of my monsters is reduced by 1. So I offer 2000 lp. to summon Master Gig as a level 4 monster."

In cracks of electricity a massive creature rose. It resembled more or less a metallic egg, with large horns all along it's surface (2600/1400).

"Now, at the cost of 1000 lp. I can destroy monsters you control equal to the number of Psychics I control."

The creature shot two laser beams, incinerating the warriors.

"That's still not enough to take down all my life points".

"It will be, once I play my Psychic Sword. And since my life points are lower than yours, my monster gains ATK equal to the difference. Of course, I can't go higher than 2000."

A sparkling green sword materialized in the hand of Thought Ruler Archfiend, making him roar (4700/2300). David stared in horror at the two monsters. _No, this can't be happening. It's just a game. It's…_

His thought were shattered as the laser beams from Master Gig struck him, frying his flesh. He fell to his knees, as a trickle of blood ran across his lip. His vision began to narrow, as Thought Ruler Archfiend flapped his wings, coming towards him. He closed his eyes. _A game. It's…a…ga…_

Darkness engulfed him, as the wall of fire wrapped around. _Sam…I'm sorry…Sam._

**Carrie 1700 – David 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

In her office, Samantha checked her computer. A message informed her she had mail. As she opened the e-mail, she noticed it was from David.

"Well well, I guess he was right when he said they didn't give him a raise".

The detective open the folder, but much to her surprise, a digital mouth covered the screen. It let out a gurgle, and swallowed the displayed files. Samantha pushed buttons desperately, but it was too late. She looked at the clock. It was 3 AM. _Dave, where are you?_

**FEATURED CARD REVIEW**

**Thought Ruler Archfiend**

Level 8 / DARK / Synchro / Psychic / ATK 2700 / DEF 2300

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, gain Life Points equal to that monster's original ATK. You can pay 1000 Life Points to negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card that targets 1 Psychic-Type monster, and destroy it.

At 2700 ATK, TRA is the third strongest Psychic monster in the game. It's summoning requirements are standard, which means it can be used in any deck. The safest way to summon it is using cards like Cyber Dragon and Emergency Teleport to summon Psychic Commander, or Instant Fusion, to achieve pretty much the same result.

The first effect is excellent. At the cost of 1000 lp. you can destroy any spell or trap card that targets Psychic-type monsters you control, including this one. True, it may not negate cards that destroy cards en mass, but you can negate popular cards like Brain Control, Book of Moon, or Dimensional Prison.

The second effect may not be preferred by some, but it can become useful. After all how many people have won by the skin of their teeth after using most of their life points on that last Solemn Judgement. I know I have…

**Rating **

Traditional 3 / 5

Advanced 4 / 5

Art 5 / 5

**NON TCG CARDS USED**

**Determined Daredevil**

Level 7 / EARTH / Warrior / Synchro / ATK 2400 / DEF 2100

1 Warrior-Type Tuner + 1 or more Warrior-Type non-Tuner monsters.  
This card is not destroyed by battle with an opponent's monster whose ATK is greater than this card's ATK. The monster that battled with this card is destroyed.

**Mononofu of the Abandoned Chames**

Level 3 / EARTH / Warrior / Tuner / ATK 1300? / DEF 200?

Effect:---

Used by Mizoguchi during episode 93 of Yugioh 5DS

**Assault Dog**

Level 4 / Beast / EARTH / ATK 1200 / DEF 800

When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by battle, you can Special Summon 1 "Assault Dog " from your Deck.

Used by Ushio during episode 1 of Yugioh 5DS


	7. YuJo Friendship P1

Jason tapped the paper with his pen, rubbing his forehead in despair. _Come on, how am I supposed to know what monster is fused with Armail to form Dragoness the Wicked Knight? Who even uses that card?_ He skipped the sentence and went to the next one.

A few rows lower, Oliver wasn't doing any better. His exam paper resembled an abstract painting, of lines, circles, corrections and blotting. He took the tip of his pencil in his mouth, trying to gather his thoughts.

As always, Andora was in good shape. She had finished most of her multiple choice questions, and was ready to start the essay. It didn't surprise him. He was fairly certain she would make it.

Supervising the exam was Hannah. She checked the time, and walked to the microphone.

"Attention, you have one hour left. Remember, the results are permanent, and binding. In order to be accepted for the team trials, you need to get a minimum of 70%. Also, only the first four from each dorm will qualify."

Several students sighed out loud, and some protested. Jason just ignored them, and returned to the next question. _Name two cards that can destroy defense position monsters. Hm, I think I know this one. _

**CHAPTER 7**

The Ra Yellow lounge was filled with students. All awaited one thing: the results of the Pro Tournament results. Most knew about the coming selection, and all were eager for a chance at making it to the team. Some however just didn't care. The exam itself had been hard enough, so they didn't really expect to pass it anyways.

Marcus had mixed feelings. He passed the practical test with flying colors, but the theory had brought him down. He had never been good at book munching. He preferred to do his duel learning with a deck and a duel disk. Still, he had high hopes. An entrance into the tournament would certainly open new doors. And new chances meant a new hope to learn the truth.

Van Dunkan entered the lounge, greeted by the cheers from most of the students. The Ra Yellow homeroom teacher was well known for his temperate life. If there was a conflict, he would be the first to settle it. If a student would be right over a teacher, he would do everything to help him out.

The teacher took up a clipboard, and looked around.

"Everyone, I'm pleased to tell you that we have four students that have got the minimum entry mark. So here we go. If you hear your name, please step forward: Reggie Donald, Lorene Dorry…"

"_Please, please, let my name be there. Please…_" thought the boy.

"…Marcus Tyrene, and Patrick Helel". concluded the teacher.

The boy felt like a millstone was lifted from his chest. _I'm in, I did it. _

"Due to the fact that there are multiple candidates for the position, we will have to…drop the excess. And there's only one way to do that."

Several duelists cheered, as the four candidates took up their duel disks. Marcus sighed. _Well, at least it's not another written exam. So let's get started. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

Rossler walked into the chancellor's office, and handed Gould a list.

"Are those the final results?"

"Yes. It seems like we'll have to do some trimming on the excess. We have plenty of good students, so we'll have to do some serious selecting."

"I'll leave that for each dorm to decide" said the chancellor.

"I doubt that would be the best idea."

"That's what you said last time."

"And didn't we even qualify fourth?"

"True, true, but we at least we got experience."

Rossler frowned, and backed towards the door.

"I'll be in my office if you need me sir."

He left the room, leaving Gould alone. "_I'm getting too old for this" _he thought with a sigh.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

The Sliver Red dayroom was just as busy. Since it was smaller that that of the other two dorms, the students were packed like sardines. Oliver was next to Jason, his main priority being not to get stepped on. The talking ceased as Lloyd walked in. Oliver held his breath. He wanted to qualify to be sure.

"All right, the result are in. And we have four candidates."

Many cheered, as Lloyd began to read from his list.

"If you hear your name, take a shout. Priscilla Swan, John Anderson, Tyler Hall…"

"_Here we go, one more spot. I'm in or I'm out!"_ thought Jason at the end of his whit.

"…and Jason Winn." concluded Lloyd.

The four duelists stepped forward, in the cheer and applause of the others. Oliver cheered, trying not to show his disappointment. Lloyd shook their hand, and took a step back.

"All right, gents and lady, let's get the duels on the road, so we can decide who gets to represent us."

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

Obelisk Blue students crowded around Deborah Sail, their homeroom teacher. She made her way to a small podium, and motioned to them to be silent.

"Well, it seems like we have a first time for this exam. On first and second place, with a 97% correct, we have Andora Summerside and Koji Ikumi. In third place at 78% we have Lance Howart, and fourth, at 72% Manna Upright."

As the applause died down, Deborah motioned the winners to approach.

"Congratulations! Now remember, only one can be on the team. So good luck on the coming duels."

Each of the candidates took a duel disk, and headed to their rooms to get their decks.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

Jason made his draw, analising his options. He managed to win the first duel fairly easily, but at the moment he was pinned down. His life points were at a mere 1800, while his opponent had 2500. His only monster was Junk Warrior, and he was trapped by chains on a Nightmare Wheel. He also had a face-down.

His opponent had Fire Princess in play (1300/1500), as well as Solemn Wishes. Jason looked at the cards in his hand. _Shoot, I don't have all I need to win this turn. _

"I pass."

**Tyler 2500 – Jason 1800**

"My draw! And thanks to my Solemn Wishes, I gain 500 lp, and thanks to my Princess, you ,loose that many. And let's not forget about Nightmare Wheel."

The torture device began to spin, shredding the back of the warrior. At the same time, Fire Princess shot a fireball, striking Jason."

"One more move. I play Linear Accelerator Cannon. At the cost of my Fire Princess, I can deal 650 damage!"

A futuristic cannon appeared, and sucked the spellcaster into it. It's muzzle glowed bright red, shooting a laser beam, making Jason shield his eyes.

"I end my turn. Make yours. Your last one."

"Come on Jason! Don't let me down now!" shouted Oliver from the side.

"What do you think I'm trying to do here?!"

**Tyler 3000 – Jason 150**

"Last turn? Let's see."

"First of, I activate my Limit Reverse trap card, allowing me to summon Tuningware from the graveyard."

A small robotic creature rose from the ground. It's arms were long and thin, and it wore a frying pan as a helmet (100/300).

"Next, I summon Nitro Synchron."

"Big deal! Those two aren't strong enough to deal enough damage for the win."

"Who says I'm using them for an attack? I tune Nitro Synchron, Junk Warrior, and Tuningware, to summon my favorite monster."

Junk Warrior broke free from the Nightmare Wheel, and dissolved into five green stars, as well as Nitro Synchron and Tuningware. With a loud battlecry, Colossal Fighter landed before Jason (2800/1000) (3600/1000).

"That's my man!" shouted Oliver.

"Colossal Fighter, direct attack!" shouted Jason.

The warrior struck Tyler with his fist, knocking him on his back.

**Tyler 0 – Jason 150**

All students cheered, crowding around him, lifting him on their shoulders. Oliver followed jumping, trying to congratulate him.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"T…thanks. Just give me a minute." he shouted, trying to cover the noise of the crowd.

He jumped from the arms of the cheering students, and walked to Oliver.

"So how do you feel?" asked the blonde duelist.

"What do you mean?"

"To be on the team. Any famous words of wisdom before you leave?"

"Well, to be frank, I've got mixed feelings".

"Don't tell me you're backing out."

"I never said that. I'm dueling, and it makes no difference if it's here or in some other place."

"Okay, I'll be cheering for you in front of the TV." said the boy quietly.

"Thanks. I can use all the support I can get."

"Who do you think are the remaining players?"

"Don't know, but the blues are holding their trials today as well. And so far, I can bet my Power Tool Dragon that Andora's one of them."

"Good point."

Jason noticed the sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong Ollie?"

"Come on, isn't it obvious? I wanted to join the team as well. I never got the chance to do something worthwhile with my life. And besides, I own you something."

"What?"

"My life. Remember back at the abandoned dorm? You got us out of there safe. And let's not forget about my self esteem. You got me over my fears and back in dueling again!"

He bowed his head in silence, rubbing his foot in the ground.

"Pathetic, aren't I ? You did all that, and I can't even be your partner in the tournament!"

Jason knelled, looking him in the eyes. "You already did enough. You're my friend. And knowing that you cheer me on is just as good as having your deck on my side."

"R…really?"

"Really."

He grabbed him by the hand, and ran of towards the Obelisk dorm.

"Where are we going?" shouted Oliver.

"I want to see whose going to be my partner in the team".

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

The Obelisk Blue students were gathered in a circle, cheering either of the two duelists. Andora was in the circle, facing her opponent, a medium height Japanese boy, with short dark hair, and an athletic body.

"Got to hand it to you, not many people have the guts to play that kind of deck" said the boy.

"Good, then you know that orthodox tactics don't work on me!"

"Don't flatter yourself. My tactics are anything but orthodox. But you'll see that for yourself. Time to duel!"

**Koji 8000 – Andora 8000**

"Given it's such an important duel, I can't rush things. So I just set a monster, and three face-downs, and end my turn".

"I thought Japanese were more offensive orientated."

"Good strategies take time. You especially should know that. And besides, rushing into something unknown is a foreign concept to me."

"Do you EVER speak like a normal person?" retorted the girl.

"Only if I need to. Now make a move, we need to have a winner for the dorm!"

"He's so confident!" said one of the girls on the side.

"And talented." added another.

"He's simply the best!" swooned another.

"Take her down Koji-kun. She's got nothing on you!"

Andora sighed. _Thank God I'm not a fangirl. _

"Are you going to make a move today?"

"Yes. Anything to shut them up. I summon Koa'ki Meiru Urnight."

A powerful neigh echoed, and a disturbing creature galloped in. It resembled a centaur, with a single eye on it's forehead, and armed with a lance and shield (2000/1500).

"He may look primitive, but he's effective. So I reveal my Titanium Core of Koa'ki Meiru to summon Koa'ki Meiru Ice from my deck!"

The centaur struck the ground with it's lance, and water gushed forward. It took the shape of a headless humanoid, armed with a sharp icicle (1900/1200).

"Better hope you have a good defense! Attack his face-down!"

The blue creature thrust it's icicle, revealing a furry three-eyed creature. It shrieked, shattering.

"Please tell me you're not playing fiends."

"Hardly. Sangan is only here as a searcher. So I can now take any monster with 1500 ATK or less from my deck to my hand."

"Last I checked, not on the field. So you're opened for a direct attack."

"Or so you think. I chain Revival Ticket! By destroying a card on the field, I can summon back the monster you just destroyed."

A portal opened in the ground, and Sangan bounced back, scratching it's fur (1000/600).

"And since the card I just destroyed was Tech Reach, I can add any Machine-type monster from my deck, as long as it doesn't have more than 1000 ATK."

Andora narrowed her eyes. So _he plays machines. Question is what kind? Ancient Gears, Gadgets, Cyber? Whatever it is, he has the upper hand._ _He blocked one of my attacks, and got two monster back to his hand. Worst, if I attack again, he gains another monster. He's a dangerous duelist. I'd be a fool to underestimate him. _

"Urnight, attack Sangan!"

The centaur slashed the fiend, crushing it.

"Why thank you." chuckled Koji, as the girls on the side cheered and clapped their hands.

"I set a card, and end my turn. And in order to keep my monsters in play, I discard Titanium Core of Koa'ki Meiru for Urnight. As for my other monster, I use the effect of Titanium Core of Koa'ki Meiru from my graveyard. At the cost of 500 lp. I can pay the maintenance of one of my Koa'ki Meiru monsters. Over to you."

**Koji 8000 – Andora 7500**

The girls booed, then cheered, as Koji made his draw. _God, this is getting on my nerves._

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"Who, them? I never ask them to do that. They do it just to express their feelings."

"Oh, do you think they'll feel the same if you loose?"

"I really don't care. First, I won't loose. Second, I don't duel for the fans."

"Then what do you duel for?"

"Famous question for the meaning of life. If you really want to know, it's because it's a challenge."

"And by the way my hand looks, it's time for me to return the favor of your last attack. So I play Kozaki's Tech Research. Since two monsters of the same type were added to my hand last turn, I can special summon one of them. And my choice is Tech Genus Cyber Magician SC-01."

A ball of sparks formed, and began to take shape. It became a young mage, wearing a cross between a robe and a futuristic armor (0/0). _Okay, definitely have no idea what that's supposed to be. Tech monsters? Where does he have such cards?_

"Then the second effect of my spell activates. By discarding the second monster, I can draw one more card. And the fun doesn't stop there. My magician is also a Tuner. That means I can synchro summon…"

"With what? You have no other monsters on the field!" shouted Andora.

"But I do have in my hand. And that's where my mage comes in. If I want to synchro summon, the remaining materials can come from my hand."

"You've got to be kidding!"

"Does this look like a joke? I discard Tech Genus Rush Rhino, to synchro summon this."

Five green stars shot towards the sky, and a lout battlecry rang trough the crowd. A warrior armed with an axe, wearing a futuristic green uniform landed before Koji, sparkling with energy (2300/1000), (2600/1300).

"Ladies, say hello to Tech Genus Power Gladiator WAX-1000!And just like the gladiators of old, he shall fight to the death for your entertainment."

The girls shouted, clapping their hands, as Koji took a bow. Andora just gave him a desgusted look.

"And that's not all. Since one of the cards in my graveyard is Tech Genus Gardna GD-100. With it in my graveyard, all Tech Genus I control gain a bonus. Now they're stronger, by 300 points".

"Come, on, don't look too sad. I'm just better than you. And my place is in the tournament!"

"In your dreams!"

"Or in this case, your nightmares. Gladiator, strike down Urnight!"

"Activate trap!" shouted Andora.

As the card lifted, it was struck by a bolt of lightning, setting it back.

"What the…"

"My rhino had an effect as well. If he's used for a synchro summon, my monster gain the same effects as those of Ancient Gear monsters. You can't activate spell or traps until the end of the damage step!"

The warrior struck the centaur with it's axe, slicing it in the middle. Both sides collapsed, vanishing before they touched the ground.

"I place a face-down and end my turn!" said the boy, amidst the cheers of his fans.

Andora drew, annoyed and worried at the same time. _Okay, not that big of a problem. I can use the effect of Koa'ki Meiru Ice to destroy his monster. Better hope I don't get any more problems. _

"Your monster may be strong, but it still has a few problems. Since it's a special summoned monster, I can use the effect of Koa'ki Meiru Ice. At the cost of a card, I can destroy any monster that was special summoned!"

"That's if you can pull it of! I activate the trap Tech Frame MST. Since I have a Tech Genus in play, I can choose a type of effect. And for as long as I control this card, that effect is negated. And naturally, I choose monsters."

_No, I need my monster's effects to win. _

"I hope I didn't do something wrong." said Koji with a smile.

Andora narrowed her eyes, and reached for her hand.

"I switch my Koa'ki Meiru Ice to defense mode, and set one more monster. Since it's my End Phase, I pay 500 lp. for Titanium Core of Koa'ki Meiru".

**Koji 8000 – Andora 6400**

"You should have left your monsters in attack mode" laughed Koji. "To begin, I summon Tech Genus Werewolf BW-03."

Like it's name sake, the creature resembled a werewolf. It's left arm was purely metallic, ending with a large pincer, as well as other metallic parts on it's body (1200/0), (1500/300). It howled in bloodlust.

"Time to clean your field!"

"Then bring it on!" shouted Andora trough her teeth.

"I wouldn't be in such a hurry if I were you. Take my Gladiator for instance. If it attacks a monster with a defense lower than it's ATK, the difference is dealt as damage. And it would suit me best if I were to attack your Ice."

The girl went pale, as the warrior struck the iced being, shattering it into flakes.

"Werewolf, destroy the other one!"

The beast slashed the hidden monster, revealing a green creature, the lower part of the body being a shapeless mass of wind (1500/1200). _"So much for Koa'ki Meiru Tornado" _ thought Andora.

"Not the best start huh? Well, I have one more move. I chain Bit Charge. Since one of my Techs destroyed your monster, I can destroy that monster, and draw a card."

"Why would you do a stupid thing like that?!"

"Because I can now use the effect of my Werewolf. If he's destroyed, I can add another one from my deck to my hand. And just to help you out, this effect applies to ALL of my Tech Genus monsters".

_This is crazy. If I destroy any of his monsters, he can just get another replacement. _

"I play one face-down and pass."

Andora made her draw. _Perfect. _

"All lucky streaks end sometimes! And this should do. I summon Koa'ki Meiru Sandman."

The ground before Andora turned to sand, and a shape began to emerge. It was roughly humanoid, with massive arms and short legs (1900/1200).

"Then I play Iron Core Immediate Disposal, to send Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru from my deck to the graveyard. Then I play a face-down" she added mysteriously.

"Is that all?"

"Not quite. I still have this: Mystical Space Typhoon! And I use it on your trap. With it gone, my monsters are now free to use their effects again."

"I end my turn. And if you're that big of a genus, don't attack next turn."

**Koji 8000 – Andora 4500**

"Luck? I don't need luck. I'm a genus. My deck works with the precision of a Swiss watch. The proof is the game thus far. And I can make a bet, that I can win without loosing any life points!"

"Big words. Can you prove them?"

"I'll let my cards do that! I play Magnetic Circle LV2. With this, I can summon any level 2 Machine from my hand. And I choose Tech Genus Striker WA-01"

In discharge of electricity, a human dressed in a blue high tech combat suit rose, taking a combat position (800/0), (1100/0).

"And since I special summoned a level 4 or lower monster, the second effect of my Werewolf from my hand activates, allowing me to special summon it!"

The mechanized beast rose next to the striker, it's claw spinning.

"The duel ends here! I play Dual Nature. With this, I can select any monster that has more than one Type, and double it's ATK until the End Phase."

"More than one type? What do you mean? All your monsters are Machines!"  
"Wrong again! All Tech Genus have not one, but two Types. My Gladiator and Striker are also Warriors, and Werewolf is also a Beast-Warrior. So the ATK of my monster will double, enough to finish you!"

The axe wielding warrior glowed, raising it's axe to the sky (5200/1300). Andora's eyes opened in shock.

"I play Card Rotator. At the cost of a card from my hand, I can change the position of all your monsters."

Sandman knelled, shielding itself with it's massive arms. _This is it! If he attacks with his Gladiator, I'm done. _Koji pointed his hand to the sand creature.

"Werewolf, attack!"

The creature let out a howl, leaping forward. Andora smirked, pressing a button on the disk.

"Here's something to remember: pride goes before the fall. I play the trap Koa'ki Meiru Barrier. Since I have two Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru in my graveyard, I can negate your attack and destroy your monsters!"

"But you only have one!" shouted Koji.

"To borrow a line from you, WRONG! Titanium Core of Koa'ki Meiru is treated as Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru by all card effects."

"Who says pride goes before the fall? A pitiful god who takes away what we have more dear to us! I activate my face-down: Peril Removal Surgery! Since I have a Machine-type monster in play, I can negate your trap and inflict 1000 damage to you!"

_He's starting to loose control. That's a good thing for now. He duels by intellect, not instinct. If I can keep him of his edge, I should turn this around._

"Pal, pride IS your fall! I chain the effect of my Sandman. By tributing it, I can negate and destroy your trap. Which means my barrier can now do it's thing, and destroy your monsters!"

The creature vanished, replaced by a violent sandstorm. Koji shielded his eyes with his sleeve, as his creatures were sucked into the tempest. The gladiator looked around confused, as did the other two monsters. They struck an invisible wall, making them explode into orbs of light. Koji looked towards his opponent shocked and amazed.

"Get up Koji-kun! You're still the best here!"

"Come on girls, let's give him our special cheer!" shouted another.

"One, Four, Six, Eight, you can't take down our mate!"

"Nine, Five, Eight, Four, he's going to run you trough the floor!" they cheered and whistled.

_Good grief, they're about as annoying as his attitude. _

"I play two face-downs and end my turn."

"You said you could win without loosing life points? If you think you can pull that of, you're no genus, you're insane!"

"Watch your mouth!" snarled Koji.

"It's a free country and academy, I can say what I want! So I play Urgent Synthesis. By returning an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru from my graveyard to my deck to special summon a level 4 Koa'ki Meiru from my graveyard. And I choose Sandman."

The rocky creature rose from the ground once again, hitting the earth with it's fists.

"You had your fun, now it's my turn. I offer my monster to summon Koa'ki Meiru Valafar."

Flames burst around Sandman, dissolving him to dust. A formidable demonic creature rose, flapping it's wings (3000/2100). For the first time since the start of the duel, Koji looked scared.

"Time to even the odds! Valafar, direct attack!"

The fiend shot two beams of energy from it's eyes, striking the Japanese boy in the chest. The girls on the side screamed, hugging each other. Koji griped his chest, looking angrily.

"Don't get your hopes up yet! A true genus can make the best of a bad situation. So I activate Damage Gate. Since you inflicted damage, I can summon any monster from my graveyard with an ATK equal to or less than the damage I just took. So ladies, your favorite Roman destroyer is back!"

A dark door opened, revealing a graveyard in the distance. Footsteps were heard, and Tech Genus Gladiator stepped trough the passage, covered with dirt, it's armor scratched (2300/1000), (2600/1300).

"I destroyed him once, I can do it again!"

"Had a lucky break, and you think I can loose? Just finish your turn so I can put you out of your misery!"

"Fine, just as soon as I give up 500 lp. to keep Valafar in play." she said with desgust.

**Koji 5000 – Andora 4000**

Koji drew, ignoring the cheers of the fans. He was angry. Not because he had lost nearly half of his life points, not because he had just been humiliated. He was angry because he realized that the girl he was facing was more skilled than him. Loosing had never been in his battle plan, but as he stared at the field, that idea began to seem more and more clear.

_I have only half of what I need to summon my best monster. I need to keep her of until my next turn, and this should do it. _

"For starters, I play the spell Tech Trade. At the cost of a Tech Genus from my hand and 500 lp. I can draw 2 cards".

He quickly snatched two cards and grinned.

"Perfect, just perfect. Since this monster was added to my hand by a card effect, I can special summon it. He may not be as handsome as my gladiator, but he's effective non the less. Come out, Tech Genus Mech KV6"

A metallic sphere rolled out, and began to change. It sprung arms and legs, as well as a pair of antenna, each toped with a mechanical eye (1000/500), (1300/800).

"I place a face-down. That should do."

Andora drew, filled with new hope, but prudence as well. _He didn't switch his monsters to defense mode. He clearly knows of my monster's effect. Valafar can take down any of his monsters, and this one should help me take down the other. _

"Going into defense? I guess that genus attitude didn't last very long! And I intend to remove it altogether. I summon Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak."

A warrior clad in black, with a black and white mask, armed with two swords, landed on the field (2000/200). Koji didn't bother to give an answer.

"Time to shatter your defenses! Bergzak, strike down his mech!"

As the warrior leaped towards the metallic insect, one of the boy's cards rose.

"Reveal Call of the Haunted! Be reborn, my Tech Mage."

The ground burst open, revealing the young spellcaster, battered, and covered with scars (0/0), (300/300).

"Of course, since a replay took place, you can choose another target if you want."

"Fine, then I redirect my attack to your mage!"

"Well, I have some objections to that. So I chain Urgent Tuning! With this, I can conduct a synchro summon during the Battle Phase. So I tune my Mage and my Mech, to summon this."

Five green stars rose to the sky, merging into a new shape. The monster was a young girl, with pink long hair, wearing a magician suit (1900/1500), (2200/1800).

"Meet Tech Genus Wonder Magician! Who needs Dark Magician Girl with her around."

"Blasphemy!" shouted a few male duelists from the audience.

"Looks to me like the odds have changed once again! Your warrior has nothing to attack that wouldn't lead to his own destruction."

"That may be, but Valafar's a different story! And he can take down your Gladiator."

Koji let out a chuckle.

"Are you aware of my mage's special ability Andora?"

"Does it matter?"

"It does. I told you, I'm not your average garden variety duelist. I'm also a pioneer, as is this deck. Industrial Illusions chose me to test the newest concept of dueling before releasing it on the market."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, my monster is also a Tuner."

"A synchro monster that's also a Tuner? I've never heard of that."

"None have! And here's one more shock for you: I tune my Mage and my Gladiator to summon my ace."

"But…you can't do that! Not during my turn."

"I can. For the monster I summon is no ordinary synchro monster, but an Accel Synchro monster!"

"A what monster?!"

"A…C….C….E….L" said Koji letter by letter. "I can only summon this monster by using a Tuner that's also a Synchro monster, but as a compensation, I can do it even during your turn if I want to!"

Both monsters vanished into ten green stars, shrouded in blinding light. The result was awesome indeed. The creature resembled a Gundam robot, colored green and silver. It had four bat-like wings, and carried a long assault rifle (3300/2200), (3600/2500). Andora opened her mouth, but no sounds came out. The audience as well were speechless at the sight of the titan.

"The future has arrived! Unleash your might, Tech Genus Blade Gunner MAXX-10000!"

Andora felt her heart stop.

"I…I have to end my turn. But not before I pay 1000 lp. to keep my two monsters in play and add a face-down."

**Koji 5000 – Andora 3000**

"Progress is the future! And future will hit you hard. For now, I summon Tech Support Platform SB-09".

Roars of engines were heard, as a black jet descended from the skies. It began to change shape, becoming a backpack, merging with the massive robot.

"My monster is also a Union monster. As for his effect, let me show you. Your obsolete fiend is getting on my nerves, so it's my compassion to put it out of it's misery. Blade Gunner, strike him down!"

The robot raised his rifle, unleashing a barrage of lasers.

"Activate trap: Core Shield! Since you selected one of my monsters as an attack target, I can move all my Koa'ki Meiru monsters to defense mode. Then, if there is a monster in your graveyard with a lower ATK and level as my monster, I can remove it from the game to gain life points equal to half of it's DEF. And I choose your Tech Gardna, to lower your monster's ATK."

Valafar shielded himself with it's wings, as the lasers shredded his body. He collapsed in smoke, vanishing. A tear began to form in Andora's eyes, and it took all her strength to hold it back.

"Getting attached to your monsters is useless! You feel pain for nothing but a meaningless piece of paper. And this should prove it. If a monster equipped with this specific Union monster destroys a monster by battle, I can cut my monster's ATK by half and have it attack again!"

The machine raised it's rifle once again, the volley shredding Bergzak to pieces. The light from the detonations made Koji's eyes glisten, cold and ruthless.

"I end my turn. Make your draw if you can."

Andora reached for her deck, trembling and broken. She had no way of winning and she knew it. Her best monsters were gone, and the cards in her hand were of no use. _It's hopeless. I blew my chance! He was right, he's superior. And me, I…_

"AN!!!"

She slowly turned her head in the direction of the sound. She saw Jason running towards the crowd, with Oliver closely behind him.

"Jason, hold up… What the hell is that?!" shrieked the blonde duelist at the sight of the giant robot.

The girl turned her head slowly, her hair usually so neatly kept falling irregularly around her face.

"Jason, I'm about to lose the duel!"

"An, you need to get up! You need to get back up and fight!"

"I…I don't think I can do that."

"You can. I need you. I need you by my side on the team!"

"Your team?"

"Yes, I won the duel. I represent my dorm! And I want you to be by my side!"

"But…how can I ? None of the cards I have are of any use!"

"That doesn't mean anything. You just have to consider all of your options."

"All of my options?"

"Make your draw! I trust you. Just like you gave me strength in _that _duel, use my strength!"

She felt calm, as her fingers reached for the deck. _All of my options. All that I can do. _She made her draw. _Now this is what I call a miracle. _

"So, do you intend to play something today?"

"I'll let you judge that. I use the spell Card of Sanctity, allowing us to draw until we have six cards."

She made her draws, and her eyes widened. _Of course, this is the answer._

"You may have a monster that was never played before, but no monster is indestructible. And your machine is going down NOW!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"You want that, fine! I remove Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru from my hand, to special summon the latest addition to my deck. Rise up, Koa'ki Meiru Maximus!"

An ear shattering roar echoed all around the area, followed by the sound of wing beats. As the clouds parted, a dragon as large as the metallic giant descended. It's color was metallic grey, it's limbs were thin and sharp (3000/2500).

"Jason, I think we're back in business!" said Oliver.

Koji narrowed his eyes, staring his opponent down.

"You may have a big dragon. Big deal. Blade Gunner is still stronger!"

"Power without knowledge is useless. I'm surprised you don't know that. But before I use my monster's effect, I play this: Spell Shattering Arrow. Now, all face-up spell cards you have on the field are destroyed, and you take 500 damage for each one. And last I checked, Union monsters are Spells when equipped to monsters"

A silver arrow slashed forward, striking the monster's backpack, making it explode.

"Your monster's done. Maximus has one effect, and it's a simple one: once per turn, I can destroy any one of your cards."

As the dragon opened it's jaws, Koji raised his hand.

"Blade Gunner, escape!"

The metallic giant glowed, and vanished in an instant.

"What in the world…"

"My monster has an effect as well. At any point during your turn, I can remove my monster from the game until the End Phase."

Andora looked at her monster, then at her opponent. She had no more fear. All she wanted was to say those two simple words.

"Direct attack!"

The dragon opened it's jaws, unleashing a stream of blinding light. Silent and merciless, it pushed the spectators back, blinded. Koji's fans screamed, running for cover, while the Japanese boy staggered, crushed by the shere force of the impact. He managed to get back up, gasping for breath.

"I place two face-downs and pay 500 lp. to keep Maximus in play. Make your move."

A portal opened, and Blade Gunner returned to the field. Though it was impossible to distinguish any emotions on the face of the machine, it was clear that it wanted revenge.

**Koji 1500 – Andora 2500**

"I won't loose! Do you hear me! I'm a genus. The best. I have the power to win, and you're nothing but an amateur freshman before me!"

"Okay…genus" replied Andora, while at the same time trying to hold back her laughter. "If you can't admit you're still human, then defeat will be all that worst."

"Why you…I WILL NOT BE MOCKED! Blade Gunner, strike down her dragon!"

Andora just pressed a button on her disk.

"Activate trap: Reactive Matter! Until the end of this turn, a Koa'ki Meiru monster cannot be destroyed by battle, as long as I cut my life points in half. And there's one more thing…but that will have to wait."

Koji took a step back. _What am I doing? Am I acting on instinct? No, I can't lower myself like that! I have to win. I have to win because…_

"Superior" said Jason.

"What do you mean?" asked Oliver.

"I think An just figured out the best strategy to win."

"Huh?"

"Just look. He plans everything in advanced. He thinks every move. She got him out of his tempo. If she can keep this up for one more turn, she'll win."

"I play a face-down and pass" said the boy angrily.

The two duelists had become like the two polls of a magnet. One burning with anger, the other as calm as the breeze of a summer morning.

"The duel ends here. I play the spell Prohibited Chalice. This gives your monsters an additional 400 ATK, but it also negates it's effects. Your monster won't dodge destruction this time!"

"Like hell you will! Activate face-down: Skill Bounce! Since you used an effect that targets one of my monsters, the same effect is now applied to one of your monsters!"

The dragon glowed, as it raised it's majestic head (3400/2500). Andora looked to her opponent.

"You just waisted your card. I never intended to win by a direct attack. I intend to win by destroying the source of your arrogance."

"You lie!"

"I never lie if I can avoid that. So I play my final spell card: Iron Core Armor. With this, if my dragon battles, your monster looses 100 ATK for each of it's level. And if my math's right, that would be a full thousand."

The dragon roared in approval, eager to remove the source of it's anger.

"Maximus, attack Blade Gunner."

The dragon took flight, taking the machine in it's sight. It's jaw opened, launching a beam of pure light.

"That means nothing to me you hear! My hand is perfect, you'll pay next turn! I shall win!"

"Pal, you need a strong dose of reality. Try taking a look at your monster!"

Koji moved his look to Blade Gunner, and covered his mouth in shock. The robot had collapsed on one knee, it weapon fallen to it's side. (800/2200).

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I said Reactive Matter has another effect, didn't I ? The monster that battled with my own, it looses ATK equal to the ATK of that monster."

"No!" he said trough his teeth.

The beam of energy struck the mech, dissolving it to ashes.

"NOOOOO!"

**Koji 0 – Andora 950**

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

Andora walked to Jason. She raised her eyes, trying to hold back the tears she knew would come.

"Thank you."

Before Jason could answer, she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck. She was crying, of that there was no doubt in her mind. But despite the tears, she was at peace. Feeling Jason's arms embrace her, she felt secure. There was no more fear.

All was well.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

**FEATURED CARD REVIEW**

**Koa'ki Meiru Maximus**

Level 8 / WIND / Dragon / ATK 3000 / DEF 2500

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" from your hand. During each of your End Phase, destroy this card unless you send 1 "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" or 1 "Koa'ki Meiru" monster from your hand to the Graveyard. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can select and destroy 1 card your opponent controls.

Maximus has some potential, but only limited. Dragon type is fairly supported, making it bait for FGD. Being level 8 makes it tributable for Trade In and Advanced Draw. It's summoning requirements however limits it's use to the Koa'ki Meiru deck, and even that is debatable. Having to remove the Iron Core from your hand is terrible, since you cannot recover it.

It's effect is simple. Destroying any card is good, but the requirements make the investment questionable. Bottom line, Koa'ki Meiru decks are for skilled players only.

**Rating **

1 / 5 Traditional and Advanced format

3 / 5 Art

**NON TCG CARDS USED**

**Tech Genus Cyber Magician SC-01**

Level 1 / LIGHT / Spellcaster / Tuner / ATK 0 / DEF 0

When this card is selected as a Synchro Material for the Synchro Summon of a Synchro Monster, the other Synchro Material Monsters can be sent from your hand. This card is also treated as a Machine-Type monster. When a Spell or Trap Card you control which targets a Machine-Type monster affects this card, this card's original ATK and DEF are halved. When this card is destroyed, you can add 1 card of the same name from your Deck to your hand. You cannot use it this turn.

**Tech Genus Striker WA-01**

Level 2 / Warrior / EARTH / Tuner / ATK 800 / DEF 0

When your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card is also treated as a Machine-Type monster. When a Spell or Trap Card you control which targets a Machine-Type monster affects this card, this card's original ATK and DEF are halved. When this card is destroyed, you can add 1 card of the same name from your Deck to your hand. You cannot use it this turn.

**Tech Genus Werewolf BW-03**

Level 3 / DARK / Beast-Warrior / ATK 1200 / DEF 0

When you successfully Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card is also treated as a Machine-Type monster. When a Spell or Trap Card you control which targets a Machine-Type monster affects this card, this card's original ATK and DEF are halved. When this card is destroyed, you can add 1 card of the same name from your Deck to your hand. You cannot use it this turn.

**Tech Genus Rush Rhino**

Level 4 / EARTH / Beast / ATK ??? / DEF ???

If this card is used for a synchro summon, if that synchro monster attacks, your opponent cannot activate spell or trap cards until the end of the Damage Step. This card is also treated as a Machine-Type monster. When a Spell or Trap Card you control which targets a Machine-Type monster affects this card, this card's original ATK and DEF are halved. When this card is destroyed, you can add 1 card of the same name from your Deck to your hand. You cannot use it this turn.

(NOTE: in the anime, this card's effect is unknown. The added effect may not correspond to the real life card).

**Tech Genus ****Power Gladiator WAX-1000**

Level 6 / Warrior / EARTH / Synchro / ATK 2300 / DEF 1000

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. This card is treated as a Machine-Type monster. When a Spell or Trap Card you control which targets a Machine-Type monster affects this card, this card's original ATK and DEF are halved. When this card is destroyed, draw 1 card. That card cannot be used this turn.

**Tech Genus Blade Gunner MAXX-10000**

Level 10 / Machine / EARTH / Synchro / ATK 3300 / DEF 2200

1 Synchro Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Monsters  
By sending 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard, negate the effect of an opponent's Trap Card that affects this card and destroy it. Once during your opponent's turn, you can remove this card from play until the End Phase.

**Tech Genus Wonder Magician**

Level 5 / LIGHT / Synchro / Tuner / ATK 1900 / DEF 1500

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

**The above cards were used by Dark Glass during episode 74 of Yugioh 5DS.**

**Tech Genus Gardna GD-100**

Level 3 / EARTH / Rock / ATK 100 / DEF 1800

While this card is in your graveyard, Tech Genus monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF. This card is also treated as a Machine-Type monster. When a Spell or Trap Card you control which targets a Machine-Type monster affects this card, this card's original ATK and DEF are halved. When this card is destroyed, you can add 1 card of the same name from your Deck to your hand. You cannot use it this turn.

**Tech Genus Mech KV6**

level 2 / EARTH / Insect / ATK 1000 / DEF 500

If this card is added to your hand by a card effect, you can special summon it. When a Spell or Trap Card you control which targets a Machine-Type monster affects this card, this card's original ATK and DEF are halved. When this card is destroyed, you can add 1 card of the same name from your Deck to your hand. You cannot use it this turn.

**Tech Support Platform SB-09**.

Level 2 / WIND / Machine / Union / ATK 600 / DEF 200

Once per turn, you can equip this card to a Machine-Type monster you control, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. If the equipped monster destroys a monster as a result of battle, you can halve it's ATK until the End Phase and attack once again in a row. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.)

**Dual Nature**

Spell / Normal

Select 1 monster you control that has more than 1 Type. Double the ATK of that card until the End Phase.

**Tech Deal**

Spell / Normal

Pay 500 lp. and discard 1 Tech Genus monster to draw 2 cards.

**Skill Bounce **

Spell / Quickplay

Activate if your opponent is targeted by a card effect. Select 1 monster your opponent controls and apply the same effect to that monster until the End Phase.

**Kozaky's Tech Research**

Spell / Normal

Activate if 2 or more monsters of the same Type were added from your deck to your hand during your previous turn. Special summon 1 of them, and discard the other to draw 1 card.

**Tech Reach**

Trap / Normal

If this card is destroyed, add 1 Machine-type monster from your deck with 1000 ATK or less.

**Core Shield**

Trap / Normal

Activate if a Koa'ki Meiru monster you control is selected as an attack target. Switch all Koa'ki Meiru monsters to defense mode, and remove from play 1 monster in your opponent's graveyard with a lower level and ATK that the Koa'ki Meiru monster you control with the highest ATK.

**Reactive Matter**

Trap / Counter

Activate if a Koa'ki Meiru monster would be destroyed by battle. Negate it's destruction and halve your life points. During the next battle Phase, the monster that would destroy this card looses ATK equal to the ATK of the monster it previously battled.

**Peril Removal Operation **

Trap / Normal

Activate if you control a Machine-type monster. Negate the activation of 1 of your opponent's trap cards and inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

**The above cards are my own creation**

**Revival Ticket**

Trap / Normal

When a monster(s) on your field is destroyed by battle, destroy one card on your field for each monster destroyed. Special Summon the monster(s) destroyed by battle during this turn to your field, and gain Life Points equal to all the Battle Damage you recieved this turn.

**Used by Yusei during episode 54 of Yugioh 5DS**


	8. YuJo Friendship P2

A purple haired boy, and a girl were on the floor, playing Duel Monsters. The room was lit by several lamps. The walls were covered by posters, depicting duel monsters legends and their monsters. Several miniatures of Blue Eyes White Dragon, Dark Magician, White Magician Pikeru, and Blade Skater decorated the book shelves.

"I play Monster Reborn, to revive Gogiga Gagagigo" said the girl quickly.

"Not bad, but I play this: Ring of Destruction! Now your monster goes, and so do the last of your life points."

"Come on Mark, you win every time! It's not fair" said the girl slightly bitter.

The boy drew near, and gave her a hug.

"It's a game sis. It's made to have fun, not to make you bitter".

"I guess…"

At the base of the stairs, several voices were heard. They were arguing.

"What do you think mom and dad are doing?!"

"Want to go and see?"

They snuck out of the room, and looked down the stairs. A man in what resembled a university uniform was talking to a middle aged woman, and a man in his thirties, both still in their office clothes.

"You can't just come in here! We still have a life of our own!"

"I'm sorry, but I have no one to turn to. You need to keep this safe." he said, handing him a deck case.

"Is this the…"

"Yes. They know I'm in town. But I don't think they know I came here. These cards must never be used. Keep them safe!"

On the top of the stairs, the two kids looked at each other.

"What are they talking about?" asked the girl.

"I think they're talking about cards."

"Aren't they too old to play?"

Before the boy could answer, he was interrupted by the sound of a car pulling over. The people below also seemed to take notice.

The window burst into a hail of gunfire, and the door was knocked down, as four men burst in. Two were masked, one was a stout fat man with a bald forehead, and the fourth was a man in his forties, with his head shaved. He raised his hand, holding a pistol. Before the visitor could do a thing, he fell to the ground, a single shot in the forehead.

"Beth, get out of here!" shouted the man.

One of the masked assassins struck the man with the but of the rifle he was carrying. The woman shrieked at the top of her voice, as she made a dash to the stairs. The same man turned to her, and shot a volley, hitting her in the back five times. She collapsed, her head hitting the first step of the stair with a loud thud. The hitman knelled next to the unconscious man, and picked up the deck case.

"Is that it Mihai?"

"Yes sir."

"Is there anyone else here?" asked the bald man.

"None that we know of. The kids are supposed to be in Summer Camp."

The gave a final look around the hall to make sure, then checked his watch. He knew the police were on their way.

As the group left the house, light breathing could be heard from the top of the stairs. The boy had his sister in his arms, covering her mouth with his palm. Her tears were drenching his pajamas, as he tried to hold her as quiet as possible. All he wanted was to become one with the wall, to become a worm, to escape.

_Mom, mom…_

**CHAPTER 8**

_Mom…_

Marcus opened his eyes, his skin covered in goosebumps and drenched in sweat. It was a dream. Or at least he wanted to believe that. It's what his therapist had told him so often, and he feared that he might actually come to believe it.

It never occurred to him that people could commit murder for cards. For a game.

He looked at his own deck case next to his bed. So similar, and yet so different. One brought him victory in life, the other one ruined it. The mystery of the game. The ultimate paradox.

Trough the window, the clear starry sky reflected upon the surface oft the ocean. Cold, but guiding. _"In brightest day, in darkest night" _ thought the boy. He was sure he heard it somewhere. When he was younger.

He laid back in his bed, covering his face with a pillow. The stars were too bright. Light brought pain, for it exposed reality for what it was.

Darkness brought relief.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

The Ra Yellow eating hall was packed full. Most students were in a hurry. Not because they were to go to any lecture, but because they were eager to learn who would represent them. For security purposes, Van Dunkan decided that each of the preliminary duels to be held in separate rooms, and without the use of duel disks. And it seemed to work. Few students knew what the final duel would be like.

Marcus was a stand out. Meta decks were easy to spot, and popular. While several colleagues asked questions about his deck, the boy was reluctant to give information. Several people he knew played some variant of Winged Beasts, usually Harpies or Raiza themed decks. To Marcus, his deck was his image. Freedom of flight into the heart of darkness.

Several tables ahead was his opponent. Fifteen year old Reggie Donald was eating his cereals quietly, ignoring the noise around him, sometimes reaching for the glass of orange juice next to the bowl. _Wonder what's going on trough his head. Is he like me, wanting to get into the tournament as bad as me, or he just doesn't give a damn. Guess I'll just have to wait and see. _

The door of the cafeteria opened, and Van Dunkan entered.

"Reggie, Marcus, your duel starts in two hours."

"Ai, sir" said Reggie with a strong Irish accent. "Where do we duel?"

"Front of the main fountain. Don't be late."

As the teacher left, the two boys stared each other in the eyes for the first time. His future opponent didn't look evil, nor did he look arrogant. He was just…_plain_. Several of the students around the stopped, expecting a showdown of the spot. Marcus gave a confident smiled, and resumed eating his breakfast.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

Jason and Oliver had finished their own breakfast, and took of for the main campus.

"Well, that's what I call a team" said the blonde duelist.

"You mean me and Andora?"

"Well, besides that. I mean you two and Marcus."

"Pal, how you know that is beyond me!"

"Come on, you saw what kind of moves he did last time."

"Last time he lost if my memory serves me right."

"And that proves what? He's a winner. And all we need now is a good name for the team."

"Shouldn't we wait for the third person before deciding that?"

"Hell no! In fact, here's a list of possible names. How does J.A.M sound?"

"The what?"

"You know, our initials put together."

"You expect us to enter sounding like a jar of fruits?"

Oliver quickly took out a pencil and erased it from the list.

"You're right, too boring. How does _The Invincibles _sound? _The Big Winners, The Academy Aces, Bigshots, Winner Wannabes…_

"I hope you didn't stay up all night thinking of these?"

"No. Okay, maybe half the night…"

"And after all that, can I ask you this: what if Marcus doesn't win?"

Oliver scratched his head.

"Then…heck with it, why do you have to be so negative!"

Jason just laughed, and pat him on the back.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

The Ra Yellow fountain was one of the main landmarks on campus. It was made of pure marble, with a radius of six meters. In the center rose a white pillar, tipped with a statue of Water Omotics, pouring out a clear stream from it's jug. Around the edges there were statues of other WATER monsters, such as Cure Mermaid, Red Archery Girl, and Mermaid Archer. Each shot a stream of water, which collected into the basin below. Usually, duelists would meet there on romantic get-aways, but now the scene was set for a different occasion. The vast majority were from the Ra Yellow dorm, but there were several from Slifer as well. Andora stood out in her blue blazer.

As Jason and Oliver made their way trough the crowd, the girl pointed to her watch.

"You're late!"

"Sorry, but breakfast was so good, that some of us just didn't want to part with it."

Oliver blushed, and crossed his arms. They looked to the center of the circle of people. Marcus was there, his disk activated. Reggie was in the opposite side, his platinum hair tied in a short ponytail.

"So whose Marcus dueling?" asked Oliver.

Andora rubbed her chin.

"He came to an optional course on Direct Damage. I think they call him Regginald or something. He finished first at the course."

"So he plays a Burn Deck?"

"Not likely. Many of the cards he bought included support for LIGHT monsters, as well as Stall cards."

"Then it can't be Lightsworn or Fairies. Those decks are attack based."

"Well, whatever it it's we're about to find out. They're starting!"

From the side, Van Dunkan signaled for the duel to begin. Marcus drew five cards, and Reggie did the same.

"Let's duel! And if you want, you can take the first move." said Reggie.

**Marcus 8000 – Reggie 8000**

"Don't mind if I do! And I start of with Blackwing – Bora the Spear."

The spear wielding humanoid bird rose with a strong slap of it's wings (1700/800).

"I place a face-down and pass."

Andora narrowed her eyes.

"He's holding back."

"What do you mean?"

"Simple. Blackwings are build to swarm. Yet he only played two cards. There must be a reason."

"Maybe that's all he can play."

"I don't think so. But we'll see soon enough."

Reggie drew his sixth card, and looked over his hand.

"So these are the famous Blackwings."

"Gee, thanks, I never thought I had a fan hare."

"No, really, these cards are the bomb! I don't care about what anyone says, they're among the best."

"Are you going to praise my monsters, or just make a move!"

"Okay, okay, here I go. My monsters may have been unsupported thus far, but I'm here to prove that wrong. So I summon Elecgiraffe."

A bolt of lightning struck the ground, taking the shape of a strange looking beast. Much like the same, it was a giraffe, golden yellow with orange spots. It's horns were two light bulbs (1200/100). Several girls in the audience swooned and squalled at the sight of the cute monster.

"Is that a Beast?"

"Actually, it's a Thunder-type monster" replied Reggie.

Oliver looked up to Andora.

"Any idea what those things are?"

"I'm…not sure. Thunder monsters have little or no support. So this should be an interesting duel. I'm curious to see how they intend to improve this Type".

"Well it's nice to see that someone I know roots for my opponent" said Marcus bitterly.

He turned to his opponent quickly.

"Is this a duel or a petting zoo? Your monster's still weaker than mine!"

"Shows how muck you know. Power lies also in strategy, not just in force. My giraffe is cute to be sure, but it does have the ability to attack directly."

"It what?!"

The beast thrust it's head forward, launching a bolt of lightning from each bulb. They hit Marcus fully, making him twitch.

"I place two face-downs and pass." said Reggie.

"Something tells me Marcus has his work cut out for him" said Jason.

"No kidding. The only Thunder monster that people played so far was Zarbog, and even that went down hill recently. Monsters that attack directly are always bad news."

**Marcus 6800 – Reggie 8000**

"Okay, not something I expected from a Thunder deck. And while I'm sure some girls may be sad, your monster is going down. I summon Battlestorm!"

Another humanoid bird emerged. It had sharp talons, and wore a silver and red breastplate (1700/1000), (1900/1000).

"As you can see, he gain 100 ATK for each Winged Beast I control. But I don't need that bonus. Take down his giraffe!"

The creature took flight, heading for the electric beast.

"Sorry, I need that monster. So I activate the trap No Entry! Now all monsters on the field are changed to defense mode."

The shriek of sirens filled the air, and all three monsters shielded themselves. _Come on, this the second turn he's in the lead! I need to find my tempo!_

"I end my turn" said Marcus bitterly.

"Come on, this is a fun game we're having" said Reggie.

"Fun?! How can you call dueling for such high stakes FUN!"

"Easy. If I win, I win. If I loose, I loose. That's life. And since I can't prevent that, I might as well have fun while I'm doing it."

"Okay, that's an…interesting way of thinking."

"Now you're getting the spirit. But before I introduce my new monster, I activate this trap: Elecannon. With this, once per turn, if a Thunder monster is summoned, you get hit with 600 damage. So I summon Elecpheasant.

The new monster resembled a peacock. It's feathers were blue, yellow, and red (1000/800). The electric cannon charged, and launched a ball of static energy, hitting Marcus.

"Then, I change my giraffe to attack mode. But rather than attacking directly, I'm going to destroy your two monsters. I can't have them causing me any trouble."

The giraffe launched two bolts of lightning making Battlestorm explode into a cloud of feathers. Elecpheasant opened it's wings, launching quills shaped like bolts, stabbing Bora multiple times.

"I think I'll give you a break and pass for now. But not before I play a face-down.

**Marcus 6800 – Reggie 8000**

_Okay, that didn't go the way I wanted. Still, both his monsters are weak. Any of the cards in my hand can beat it. The problem is his overall strategy. If he relies on direct attacks, I'm in big trouble. I have few cards that can stop battle damage. My deck wasn't build for that. _

He made his draw. _Well, this is promising. _

"I summon Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame."

With a shriek, the blue trimmed creature rose, it's arms and wings spread (1800/1200).

"You destroyed two of my monsters, so allow me to return the favor! Shura, take down Elecpheasant!"

The creature raised it's arms, creating a blue fireball. It struck the multi-colored creature, burning it to ashes.

"Activate trap: Silver Dollar." shouted Reggie. Since you attacked one of my monsters with 1000 ATK, all battle damage is negated."

"Go right ahead. That doesn't keep my monster from using it's effect. If it destroyed one of your creatures, I can summon another Blackwing from my deck, as long as it has no more than 1500 ATK. So come out, Gale the Whirlwind!"

The smaller humanoid bird descended next to Shura (1300/400).

"Take down his giraffe!"

In a gust of wind, the golden beast was swept up, shattering it.

"One more thing to do: I activate Urgent Tuning. So I merge Gale and Shura, to bring out Blackwing – Armor Master!"

In a shower of black feathers, the metallic bird rose, it's wings out stretched (2500/1500). It flew towards Reggie, striking him with it's talons.

"I end my turn. And if you're a Blackwing fan, then I take it you know what my monster can do."

"I do. Can't be destroyed by battle, and you take no battle damage. Still, there's more than one way to destroy a monster."

"Then show me!"

"Fine then. I play the spell Rolling Thunder. With this, I can summon any level 4 or lower Thunder monster from my graveyard. So my Elecgiraffe will do."

The gold and orange beast rose behind Reggie. At the same time, Elecannon zapped Marcus once again.

"But my monster won't be here for long. I offer him to bring out an old favorite. Rise up, Zarbog the thunder Monarch!"

"Of course…" sighed Marcus.

A large humanoid shaped creature rose, wearing a white armor, surrounded by an electric aura. It raised a finger, and a bolt of lightning came from out of the blue, striking Armor Master, making it shatter. _No, not him! _

"I have one more thing to play: the spell Elecure. And now, Zarbog, direct attack!"

The king of thunder formed a ball of electricity, striking Marcus in the chest. He fell down, gasping for breath. _Win. I have to win! I…_

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

The sky was grey, covered with clouds. Small drops of rain were falling. Several people were gathered among the grave stones, next to a fresh grave. The coffin next to it was closed, and the minister was reading from an opened Bible.

The purple haired boy and his sister were next to their father. The man's head was bandaged, and he leaned on a cane. The girl clung to his trousers, covering her mouth with a tissue. The boy walked next to her, holding her hand gently. The minister began to read from the gospel of Mathew, chapter 25.

"For wherever the body is, the eagles shall be gathered. My beloved, death is painful to us, but to those who have passed on, it is a blessing. For they go to be with their Maker, and in His love they will abide forever. Anna Tyrene was a loving mother, a caring wife, but above all, she was a creature of God."

_Where the body is. The eagle…body…wings…_

As the coffin was lowered into the ground his vision became blurry. The drops of water began to change into small black feathers. A transparent form began to raise from the grave, taking the form of a woman dressed in red.

_Impossible!_

"Marcus, you need to get back up and duel!"

_But I can't win! I failed my first duel at the academy, and I'm about to fail this one!_

"You haven't lost! You just need to consider all of your options."

_All of my options?!_

"Your deck is a part of your heart. Feel it. I think you'll be in for a surprise."

_But…you died because of this game!_

"I haven't died silly. I live in you. And in the love of your game."

The falling feathers began to spin like a whirlwind around him. He wrapped his arms around himself. _I need to get back up. I need to win. The feathers…_

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

Marcus got back up on his feet, with more energy than he had done before.

"Takin' a time of to ponder were ya?"

"You wish!"

"Well hurry up! I'm having too much fun to win by default."

"Fine then!"

**Marcus 3800 – Reggie 7800**

"Time to turn this around. I play the spell Black Whirlwind! With this, if I summon a Blackwing, I can add another one from my deck to my hand, if it doesn't have more ATK than the one I just summoned. And since you have a monster on the field, I can summon Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn without a tribute".

A tall humanoid looking bird descended before Marcus, letting out a large shriek (2000/900).

"And now, the effect of Black Whirlwind activates, so I can add this monster from my deck to my hand. But before I can summon it, I play the spell Hurricane Descent. If I control a Blackwing, I can special summon this card from my hand. So meet my latest feathered friend: Blackwing – Aeon the Legion!"

Much like Sirocco, the new monster was roughly human. It's wings were red and black, and it's chest was protected by a bronze armor. It wore a helmet made of silver, and had a very sharp beak (1900/1600).

"What in the world is that?" asked Oliver.

"Looks to me that Marcus is back in the game" replied Jason.

"Man, this is so awesome! I'm dueling one of the best archetypes in the game, and I'm still in the lead. I wonder how you're going to take down my monster!"

"Here's how! Aeon can negate the effect of any of your monster when it's summoned, and cut it's ATK in half. Then my monster gain ATK equal to the amount of ATK your monster lost."

Aeon stretched it's wings, creating a powerful suction. Zarbog groaned, as it's electric aura was sucked into the winged creature (1200/1000). The winged beast glowed, floating in mid air (3100/1600). Reggie took a step back, shocked.

"Sirocco, decrown Zarbog!"

The winged creature dashed forward, stabbing the thunder monarch in the chest with it's claw. Aeon aimed it's fingers to the boy, it's nails turning into daggers which struck Reggie in the chest multiple times.

"I play a face-down and pass."

"Man, this isn't as fun as I expected. That last attack really hurt!"

"Well, sooorrry!"

Reggie made his draw, still rubbing his sore arm.

"Guess you forced me into defense. I set a monster, then activate the spell Dark Door. Now neither one of us can attack with more than one monster per turn. Your move."

**Marcus 3800 – Reggie 3900**

"You just line them up, and I'll knock them down! Sirocco, take down his mystery monster."

The winged creature struck the face-down monster, revealing a small primate looking monster, it's fur being yellow, blue, and black (800/100).

"What was that?"

"It's my Elecmur. And since you destroyed it, your next Battle Phase is skipped."

_Great. More waisted time. _

"I play one more face-down. And please, don't keep me waiting!"

"If it's a fast duel you want, fine by me! I summon Elecpecker."

With a loud chirp, a brightly colored creature swept from the sky. It resembled a woodpecker, it's beak resembling a sharp blade. It's feathers were black, red and yellow (1000/100). Elecannon charged again, zapping Marcus with a jolt of pain. _God, I'm really sick of that thing!_

"I think it's about time they made a tribute to Woody, don't you?"

"Sorry, I've never been a fan of Saturday morning cartoons".

"That's a shame! I can see how Pegasus was inspired to make Toon World".

"Is there a point to all of this?"

"Look, I'm just trying to have a nice conversation. If you don't want that, fine. I play Secret Pass to the Treasure, allowing my pecker to attack directly this turn. And one more thing, my monster can attack twice each turn!"

The sparkling bird dashed towards Marcus.

"Activate trap: Black Cure! All I need to do is sacrifice a Blackwing, I can reduce battle damage this turn up to the ATK of the monster I sacrificed."

"Great, now you got me down again." sighed Reggie.

Marcus had to hold back his laughter. Reggie placed a face-down and indicated that he ended his turn.

**Marcus 3200 – Reggie 3900**

Marcus made his draw and sighed. _Great, I can't destroy his Dark Door. Still, his monster is stuck in attack mode, so I can deal some damage._

"Aeon, attack Elecpecker!"

"My monster may go, but my life points stay! I activate Recycle Barrier, so any battle damage I take becomes 0".

_Okay, this is getting out of hand. _

"I set a monster, and pass."

"The duel's just getting better and better! Guess I wasn't mistaking when I got into this trial".

"Okay, you're the first duelist I faced who takes loosing with a smile."

"I may be smiling, but not loosing! I summon Elecgoldfish."

The ground before Reggie turned to water, and a cute creature jumped out. It was indeed a goldfish, with a bright jewel on it's forehead (100/0). Marcus closed his eyes and braced himself, as Elecannon struck him with another charge.

"To wrap things of, I place a face-down. Looks like we're close to the end!"

**Marcus 2600 – Reggie 3900**

"Good, we agree on something!"

_Shoot, I still can't attack for the win. But the good side is that I should win next turn._

"Aeon, attack again!"

"Sorry, I can't let you do that! And neither Negate Attack!"

An invisible barrier appeared before Reggie, knocking the monster back. Marcus cursed under his breath.

"I pass."

Reggie drew, and laughed.

"Guess I'm the one whose representing the yellows in the tournament! I really had fun, but it's time to finish this. I summon my second Elecgiraffe. And since it's another Thunder monster, you get zapped by another 600 damage!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious!" retorted the other, as the jolt of electricity struck him.

"Thanking won't help you win. My fish has one more surprise: he's also a Tuner. So I merge him with my Elecgiraffe to summon this!"

Six bright stars formed, and a loud sound of thunder was heard. The resulting creature was stunning. It resembled a lion, yet it had wings like an eagle. It's tail was a snake, hissing (1400/1200).

"Meet Elechimera!" shouted Reggie with joy.

"A synchro monster with only 1400 ATK? Is this a joke?!"

"The joke's on you! My chimera can attack directly just like my giraffe. But before I do that, I combine it with Elecube! This gives my chimera 100 ATK for each Thunder monster in my graveyard. But if I'm willing to sacrifice it, I can give my monster a full thousand ATK."

Marcus felt a lump in his throat, as Reggie pointed to him.

"Elechimera, finish the duel!"

_This is it, if I can't win now, I'm done!_

"Activate trap: Ground Capture! This cuts the battle damage I take in half, and if I take more than 1000 damager, I draw 1 card!" _Yes, that's what I need!_

A giant hand rose from the ground, grabbing the chimera. The beast struggled loose, and struck Marcus with a jolt of electricity.

"You got more lifes than my cat! But just to make sure you stay away from MY life points, I place this face-down. Make your move."

**Marcus 1400 – Reggie 3900**

"Sorry pal, but I need this victory! More than you can imagine. I believed in my deck, and it came trough for me!"

"This I've got to see."

"As you wish! To begin, I flip Blackwing – Mistral the Silver Shield!"

Unlike the other Blackwings, this creature resembled a bird and not a human. It had a silver mask, and a stout body (100/1800).

"Lastly, I play this: Shining Rebirth. By sending the right monsters from my field to the graveyard, I can synchro summon a synchro monster from my graveyard. So I offer Sirocco and Minstrel, to summon back my Armor Master!"

The two monsters dissolved into two orbs of light. They merged in the air, and Blackwing – Armor Master emerged, shrouded in a halo. All the spectators gasped at the majesty of the creature.

"You want popular cards? Here's another one: Heavy Storm!"

"Chain: Rising Energy!" shouted Reggie.

Elechimera roared, sparkling with electricity (3900/1200).

"Your monster can't protect you from what I have prepared. Aeon, attack!"

"Are you crazy?"

"No, but I do have this: Blackwing – Kalut the Moon Shadow! All I need to discard it, and my monster gains 1400 ATK!"

The winged creature grabbed the chimera, pining it to the ground. It stabbed it with it's claws, shattering it.

"Armor Master, your turn!"

Reggie covered his face, as the monster slashed his chest.

"I'm…not…done!"

"Wrong again! I activate Swallow's Nest. So I offer Aeon, to summon Blackwing – Elphin the Raven."

As the first creature vanished, a new one emerged. It looked like a cross between a human, a bird, and a wolf (2200/1200). Reggie bowed his head in silence.

"Elphin, end the game!"

**Marcus 1400 – Reggie 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Jason, I think you owe me a drink." said Oliver, as he walked over to congratulate Marcus.

"Guess we have a full house here" said Jason. "You did great man!"

"T…thanks. It was a good game."

Andora walked next to him, and looked him in the eyes.

"What happened out there? You're still shaken".

"It's nothing, just some things that I wanted to forget."

"Anything important?"

"That's none of your business!" replied Marcus angrily.

"Okay, okay, no need to get defensive."

Jason looked at the three of them.

"So we're a team. Now what?"

"Actually, we're not!" replied Andora. "Each team needs a reserve."

"Reserve? They never said anything about that."

"That's because it's not part of the trial. It's a concensus between the chancellor and heads of the dorms. They choose the reserve."

"That's not really fair!" protested Oliver.

"It's not. Several parents send protests on this issue."

Marcus sighed.

"I sure wish it was someone we know. I feel better dueling with people who I know to back me up."

"Well, look at it this way: you have not one, but two people to back you up."

Marcus laughed out loud, and walked with them. _Light comes after darkness. I was lonely, now I'm in good company. _

_Wings. The wings of eagles? No, the wings of freedom._

**FEATURED CARD REVIEW**

**BLACKWING – ARMOR MASTER**

Level 8 / Dark / Winged Beast / Synchro / ATK 2500 / DEF 1500

1 "Blackwing" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. If this card attacks a monster, you can place 1 Wedge Counter on that monster at the end of the Damage Step (max. 1). You can remove all Wedge Counters from your opponent's monsters to reduce the ATK and DEF of each monster that had a Wedge Counter to 0, until the End Phase.

A staple for any Blackwing player, hands down. The fact that you need a specific type of Tuner means it's uses are limited, but then again Gale the Whirlwind is played in almost any deck. And since it's level 3, you can tune it with any level 4 beatstick to summon this.

With 2500 ATK, this card's enough to suicide into Stardust Dragon. The 1500 DEF in unimpressive, but meaningless, since this card cannot be destroyed by battle anyways. Not taking any battle damage is good, considering the next effect.

If you have another Blackwing in play, you can deal some great damage. Simply attack this something stronger, then remove the counter to make the target's ATK 0, then attack with the other monster.

Overall, this card is great. Not as good a Dark Strike Fighter or Black Rose Dragon, but still a good choice for a level 7 Synchro monster.

**Rating **

**2 / 5 **Traditional

**3.5 / 5 **Advanced

**4.5 / 5 **Art

**NON TCG CARDS USED**

**Shining Rebirth **

Spell / Normal

Activate by selecting 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard. By sending the appropriate Synchro Material Monsters from your side of the field to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon the selected monster from your Graveyard. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon). The monster Special Summoned by this card cannot be destroyed this turn.

**Ground Capture**

Trap / Normal

Activate when your opponent declares an attack. Halve the Battle Damage taken as a result of that battle. If the damage halved by this effect was 1000 points or more, draw 1 card from your Deck.

Used by Aki during episode 61 of Yugioh 5DS.

**Recycle Barrier**

Trap / Normal

Reduce all Battle Damage inflicted by your opponent's monsters to 0. During each of your Standby Phases, if this card is in your Graveyard, you can discard 1 Trap Card from your hand to the Graveyard to add this card from your Graveyard to your hand.

Used by Howard X Miller during episode 72 of Yugioh GX

**Silver Dollar**

Trap / Normal

Activate only when your opponent declares an attack on a monster you control with 1000 or less ATK. Reduce the damage inflicted to the monster and your Life Points to 0.

Used by Joey Wheeler during episode 113 of Yugioh

**Blackwing – Aeon the Legion**

Level 6 / DARK / Winged Beast / ATK 1900 / DEF 1600

When this card is summoned, select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Negate it's effect and halve it's ATK. Then this card gain ATK equal to half of the ATK of that card.

**Hurricane Descend**

Spell / Normal

Activate if you control a Blackwing monster. Special summon 1 Blackwing monster from your hand.

**Rolling Thunder**

Spell / Normal

Special summon 1 level 4 or lower Thunder-type monster from your graveyard.

***

The above 3 cards are my own creation.


	9. YuJo Friendship P3

**CHAPTER 9**

Gould sat down at his office, and turned to his four visitors. Rossler sat next to the wall, apparently ignoring his colleagues. Van Dunkan, Lloyd and Deborah each had their distance from each other, exchanging sharp looks. Gould sighed. _Another tournament, another dispute. I'm getting too old for this. _

"Gentlemen…and lady, we now have a team. They were selected by their competence alone, so there's only one thing left to do: select a reserve."

All four noted in approval. Gould took a deep breath.

"Then there's only one thing left to do: decide who's the fourth."

"Well, if talent's your choice sir, we should go with Koji" said Deborah. "Not only did he come short of 3% of perfect, but he has one of the most effective strategies I've seen in years."

"And you think that proves anything?! Anyone can put a deck together. It takes spirit to win a duel, not just maths!"

"Big words, last time I checked, the Ra representative lost us the cup lat time!"

"Why you…" snarled Van Dunkan.

Gould hit the desk with his fist, breaking up the quarrel. All four persons turned to him.

"I won't have such behavior in my office, especially from a teacher! Now, since it's obvious that we're going nowhere fast, I say we let our team coordinator decide. So what do you say Cassius?"

Rossler smirked, not bothering to move his back from the wall.

"I say we go with Koji as well."

"I knew it!" shouted Deborah extatickly,

"BUT" added Rossler, cutting her short, we need to see his value. After all, he did loose the first time."

"And how do you intend to do that?!"

"With a duel, of course. But since there are no viable options in Ra Yellow at the moment, I think we need to go look elsewhere."

He turned to Lloyd, his dark eyes almost piercing the former soldier.

"What do you say, do you think you have someone who can take him on?!"

"I do." he said, giving the same cold smile.

"Then it's settled. Lloyd, I'll expect you to find the duelist of your choice by this afternoon. The duel will be held at the athletics field."

"Fair enough" said both men, leaving the room.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

In the Slifer common room, Jason and Oliver were engaged in a table duel. The taller boy had Colossal Fighter in play, along with Command Knight and a face-down. Oliver had Power Tool Dragon combined with Reflective Shield, and Power Pickaxe. He also had a face-down.

"Not the best situation to be in, right? If you attack, Reflective shield will deal you 3600 damage. And that's not something you can afford right mow!"

"Well, then I…shoot, I guess I just have to pass!"

"Then it's my move! So I activate…"

The overhead loudspeakers beeped, and Lloyd's voice echoed in the main room.

"Jason and Oliver, to my office now!"

Oliver groaned, and began to collect his cards.

"Of all the freakin' times! Just when I'm about to win."

"Well, looks like lady luck has a thing going for me today." chuckled Jason.

The two boys went up to the second floor. Oliver had been there before, so he knew the way. The door to the office was opened, so they entered. Jason was taken aback by the military theme of the decoration. Lloyd pointed them to the couch.

"Boys, as you know, three members of the team have been chosen. However, the rules demand that we have a backup, in the case one of the main players is incapacitated. Normally, this choice is made by the board of teachers, but this time, an exception has been made".

"How exactly? I thought the team choose the reserve!" asked Jason.

"Looks like somebody's been doing his homework for a change" laughed Lloyd. "Yes, that would be the case, but this time, the team coordinator has decided to make the decision more, shall we say, sportly. Two candidates have been selected, and they will duel today. The winner becomes the fourth member of the team."

Oliver and Jason exchanged a quick look, then turned to their homeroom teacher.

"And…who were selected?"

"Well, the first is from Obelisk Blue. He got an excellent mark at the exam, so it was an easy choice!"

"And the second?"

"The second was my choice! I may be in charge of the reds, but I still have some decision power. So I decided to give one of my own students to take the shot."

"One of us? Who?!"

Lloyd got up, and walked to Oliver. The boy felt like a bucket of coldwater had fallen on him. He dared not get his hopes up, but at the same time, he wanted it to be true.

"M…me?"

"Yes, you."

Oliver jumped up from his seat, shocked and amazed.

"B…but why? I was right at the bottom of the exam, I didn't even get good marks from the beginning of the semester, and…"

Lloyd cut him short.

"You remember that little talk we had some time back?"

"I guess…"

"Then can you tell me what were my words?"

Oliver shut his eyes, trying hard to remember.

"You said that I had sacrificed something to survive."

"And can you tell me what you sacrificed?"

"I just don't know sir!"

"Come on, can it be more obvious? You sacrificed your weakness. I told you, you can become someone, if only you can let go of the idea that you're too weak."

"But I AM weak!"

"And you will be. Unless you get it out of your head!"

The man turned around, and walked to his desk. Opening one of the drawers, he picked up a card, and handed it to him.

"Here, you're going to need this."

Oliver took the card, and read the text. _Not bad, I can sure use this. _

"I thought it would go well with your deck theme."

"Thank you sir, but…"

"The duel starts today, at 5 PM, in the athletic field. Be sure to be there!"

"Guess that concludes the debate" said Jason, as Oliver staggered out the door.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

The hours seemed to pass like lightning, or as slow as a slug. In their room, the floor was covered by cards, as Oliver and Jason tried to decide what cards to use for the coming duel. Oliver picked up three cards, rubbing his chin. _Okay, Nitro Unit, Prevention Star, or Megamorph. What to use? Oh, this is just not fair!_

"Jason, I don't think I can do this."

"Come on, you gave me all that talk about wanting to compete, and now you say that you don't have what it takes?"

"Well, that was different."

"And how is that? It's a duel. You won before, and you can win now!"

Jason took his own deck case, and scrolled trough it. He took out two cards, and handed them to Oliver. The blonde haired duelist took them, and began to read them, amazed.

"Whoa! Why would you give me these?!"

"I'm not giving them, they're a loan. And I think you can sure use it. Summoning from the deck is always good."

He felt overwhelmed. For the first time, he felt that he had friends to back him up. People who didn't think he was weak, nor that he was powerless. Placing the cards in his deck, he fastened his duel disk, and loaded the deck. Jason checked the watch.

"We better get going. Duel starts in twenty minutes."

Oliver took a deep breath. _Here we go! No screwing up now._

***

Duel Academy had quite an impressive sports center. This included an indoor hall, a running field, sauna and swimming pool. Many students had gathered on the running track, most from Obelisk and Slifer. Lloyd and Deborah were seated in the main audience tribune, and Gould had mingled among the students. As the two boys made their way, they were greeted by cheers and boos, depending on the coloring of the blazers.

"Hey shortie, the playground's that way!"

"Better watch your back! Smaller bugs than you were squashed here!"

Oliver began to feel small and insecure again. Despite the fact that some cheered for him, the sheer hostility of the opposite dorm made him cower.

"Don't worry, they just hunger for entertainment. Once you win, they cheer for you." said Andora, making her way trough the crowd.

"Nice to see that someone's for me! I'm surprised you don't support your representative."

"I can support who I want. And if my friend is from the opposition, then too bad for him."

"So who's Oliver dueling?" asked Jason.

"I don't know, but he's bound to be someone good."

A small group of people, mostly girls, entered the stadium, with an athletic Japanese boy in their midst. The Obelisk students cheered and clapped as they walked towards them. Andora shook her head in shock, and Oliver took a step back.

"God, please don't tell me I'm dueling him!"

Koji stopped, surrounded by his fangirls. His gaze stopped on Andora first, then moved to Jason, and lastly Oliver.

"Fancy meeting you here. Guess the last defeat wasn't enough!"

"Don't flatter yourself. Just because I couldn't win, who says that I can't do it! And judging by Tom Thumb here, I say it won't be much of a challenge!" he said, pointing to Oliver.

"Care to say that again?!" shouted Jason, trying to hold himself back.

"So is that's how it is? Then here's a wake-up call: I have a deck, and that makes us on the same footing".

Koji's lips became as sharp as a dagger.

"Having some worthless pieces of paper doesn't raise you to my level."

"Boy, you really are a ton of joy, aren't you?!" retorted Andora disgusted.

The Japanese boy didn't answer. He walked to the center of the field, and raised his duel disk in defiance. Oliver turned to his friends. Jason nodded in approval, and Andora gave him a thumbs up.

"Take him down!" said Jason quietly.

Oliver smiled, and walked onto the green, in the cheers of the Slifer Red students.

"Good to see you decided to duel. I can use the training!"

"Good, I was thinking the same thing!" replied Oliver.

Koji took out a card, and showed it to him.

"See this? It may have failed on it's first run, but not this time. And once I win, I'm going to humiliate you so bad, you'll be thankful to be so short!"

Oliver didn't bother to answer, and just activated his own duel disk.

**Oliver 8000 – Koji 8000**

"I think you can use a head start, so why don't you take the first turn."

"Don't mind if I do! So I summon Morhptronic Boomboxe."

The stereo shaped robot rose up, letting out a strong, rhythmic sound (1200/400).

"I place two face-downs. That should do."

"Normally I love techno music, but this time I'll make an exception! So I begin with this: Machina Armored Unit."

_Ho boy, that's definitely NOT good!_

"Switched decks after just one duel Koji?" laughed Andora from the sides.

"You wish. Just because a card is named after an archetype, it doesn't mean that it only supports that archetype, right? This is a general Machine support card."

"Next up, I set a card. Then, I summon this: Tech Genus Laser Ogre-LG 100!"

A creature resembling a demon emerged. It wore a white lab coat, sharply contrasting it's green skin. It's felt arm was mechanic, resembling a cannon (1700/600).

"And now for it's effect: all I need to do is destroy a card I control, and you take 1000 damage. So I offer my face-down."

The hidden card vanished, and the ogre launched a beam of plasma, striking Oliver. It took all his might not to fall back.

"And since the card I just destroyed is Tech Reach, I can add any Machine from my deck to my hand, as long as it has 1000 ATK or less!"

"Is that bad?" asked Jason from the side.

"Big time." replied Andora. "It's the same move he used on me. And I have a feeling I know what he took."

"Time to scrap your sound stereo! Ogre, attack!"

The fiendish machine launched a bright green beam from it's cannon, aiming for the Morphtronic machine.

"Activate Morphtransition! So your attack is negated, and Boomboxen changes to defense mode".

"Guess it's true: kids just love their toys! So I'll just set a card and pass."

**Oliver7000– Koji 8000**

"Say what you want about my "toys", but here's what they can do for you! I summon Morphtronic Radion. And with him in play, Morphtronic monsters gain 800 ATK! And to wrap things up, I play the spell Machine Assembly Line, giving my monsters an additional 200 ATK."

Another machine emerged, resembling a robotic MP3 player (1000/900), (1800/900). Boomboxen stood up, in attack mode (2000/200).

"And guess what, he can also attack twice each turn! So your life points are in some serious trouble! Boomboxen, attack."

The boxes let out a lout, earshattering sound, making the demonic Ogre explode.

"Hardly worth the trouble. Since you destroyed my monster, I can add another copy of it from my deck to my hand. And also the effect of Machina Armored Unit activates, allowing me to summon a Machine from my deck to the field, as long as it has the same attribute and less ATK than the one you just destroyed. So come out, Tech Genus Gardna GD-100."

Andora hadn't seen the monster summoned during her own duel, and was just as surprised as Oliver. It resembled an assembly of rocks and metallic components, strung together with electric bindings (100/1800). _"Well, now I know what that card does" _thought Oliver.

"Attack if you want! My deck can supply me with an endless stream of machines. Destroy one, and all you do is give me another!"

"Fine then, here comes my second attack! Boomboxen…"

"I'd say you better think again! I activate Phantom Destruction, allowing me to flip Radion face-down, thus depriving you of the much needed ATK bonus. And since you already called your attack, you'll take some damage as well!"

The rocky monster struck the machine with it's fist, blocking the attack. Oliver closed his eyes, angry not so much against his opponent as much against himself.

"I have to end my turn now!" said the blonde boy.

"And end you shall! I offer my Gardna to summon Tech Genus Destroyer NV-008. And now that my Gardna's in my graveyard, all Tech Genus monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF."

The rocky creature vanished, replaced by a tall, humanoid creature. It wore a golden armor, and had only one eye, replacing it's whole face. It carried a large assault rifle (2000/1000), (2300/1300).

"Your monsters are done! Strike down Boomboxen!"

The machine fired a beam of plasma, dissolving it's target. It then turned to the face-down, and fired again.

"What the…"

"My Destroyer has quite a powerful effect: if it destroys a monster by battle, I can destroy a face-down monster on your side of the field, and deal 500 damage to you!"

"Well, I gain something as well. Each time a Machine I control is destroyed, my Machine Assembly Line gains 2 Junk Counters for each one. As for what they are for, that's my secret for now."

"I place a face-down. Make your next turn!"

**Oliver 4800 – Koji 7700**

The blonde duelist made his draw, and breath a sigh of relief. _Finally, something good. _

"As obsolete as it may sound, size doesn't matter. So I summon Morphtronic Slingen."

The blue machine shot up, whipping it's cord (1200/800), (1400/800)

"But my turn's not done here! So I play the spell Morphtronic Accelerator. All I need to do is return a Morphtronic monster from my hand to my deck, and one of your monsters go boom. And since you only have one, the choice is not hard to make! But that's not all, I can also draw 1 card.

A shining metallic spear struck the machine in the chest, shattering it. _"Shoot, my spell only works if the monster's destroyed by battle. _

Oliver drew quickly.

"Oh yeah! I play Junk Box. So come back, Boomboxen!"

The stereo shaped machine emerged next to Slingen (1200/400), (1400/400). _Okay, when did I loose control here?! _thought Koji in dismay.

"Go get'em guys!"

Boomboxen unleashed a massive wave of sounds, forcing Koji to cover his ears. Slingen came up next, striking him with it's lash.

"I end my turn with a face-down" said Oliver, as Boomboxen shattered.

"Enjoy your fun while you can! For me, I set a monster and a face-down, then pass!

"Backing into a corner are you, you arrogant prick?!"

Koji didn't bother to answer, white with rage.

**Oliver 4800 – Koji 3500**

Oliver made his draw. _Just keeps getting better and better!_

"Looks to me like the so called "genus deck" isn't doing so well. But hey, at least my deck's working just fine. So I summon Morphtronic Remoten".

A large device, resembling a remove control appeared. It sprouted arms and legs, standing firm in front of the blonde duelist (300/1200), (500/1200).

"To start, I remove Boomboxen from my graveyard, I can add a Morphtronic monster from my deck to my hand with a lower level, such as Magnenbar. Next, I tune my two monsters to summon my ace!"

The two monsters dissolved into seven bright stars, and the yellow metallic dragon emerged, landing with a loud shriek (2300/2500), (2500/2500).

"Meet my Power Tool Dragon! I hope you become good friends, because I don't intend to let anything happen to it."

"Not much to look at!" replied Koji.

"I can assure you he feels the same way. But before I attack, I use his effect: I can take 3 Equip Spells, then you can pick one and add it to my hand."

"Fine, I take the left one" replied Koji uninterested.

Oliver added the card to his hand. _Okay, not the best thing I could get right now, but it should do for now. _

"Power Tool Dragon, time to clean up the field!"

"And you expect to win with such tactics! I activate Cyber Repairer. You get to draw a card, but in exchange, my machines can't be destroyed by battle!"

The metallic dragon struck the hidden monster, revealing a young mage, wearing silver metallic robe (0/0), (300/300).

"You were saying?"

"I say there are plenty of turns to go. So I combine my dragon with Power Shield and place a face-down. With that I end my turn."

Koji drew, and looked to his opponent. _I can't loose again. I can't let myself be humiliated, not at his hands! _

"Your dragon's going down! And it all starts with this. I summon my second Tech Genus Ogre. And by tuning it and my Mage, I can summon Tech Genus Power Gladiator WAX 1000".

The axe wielding warrior landed before Koji, making the earth shake (2300/1000), (2600/1300).

"Strike down his dragon! I command you!"

With a loud battlecry, the warrior leaped, it's axe raised high. The axe collided with the beast's chest, and the shield shattered.

"You won't destroy my monster that easily. All I need to do is offer my equip spell card, and my monster is spared."

The Japanese boy shook his head his veins bulging.

"I set a card. Just go already!"

"I think Oliver just figured out the best way to win." said Andora.

"How's that?"

"Just look. Koji, a powerful duelist, but he's also arrogant as hell. That's what got him beaten the last time".

"So that's what's happening now?"

"Just watch and see."

**Oliver 4700 – Koji 3500**

"My move again then! You know the drill, pick one and I take it."

"The middle one then!"

"Great choice. For me that is! I combine my dragon with Power Pickaxe. And for it's effect, I remove your Gardna, and give my monster an additional 500 ATK. And besides that, your monsters loose their ATK bonus."

"You know what they say: Rome wasn't build in one day, but the gladiators did die in one. Take down his warrior!"

Koji laughed, pressing a button on his disk.

"You won't be destroying anything. I activate Metal Coat. All I need to do is offer this card, and my machine escapes without a scratch!"

The body of the warrior glowed, and was covered by a layer of silver. The blow from Power Tool Dragon was deflected, much to Oliver's anger.

"Next time, do something that's not a waist of time!"

"Oh, I will!"

"Only if you have a turn. In the mean time, I play the spell Tech Revival, which means I can summon back my Mage. And while I didn't use it's effect the first time, I can use it now. I tune it with my Tech Genus Shooter ADDW-02 from my hand, to summon this lovely lady: Tech Genus Wonder Magician!"

The pink haired female mage rose, blowing a kiss to the short duelist (1900/1500).

Oliver took a step back. _Ho boy, I know where this is leading._

"You're done! I tune my two monsters to summon the incarnation of the future: Tech Genus Blade Gunner MAXX-10000."

With a loud zoom, the metallic giant laded on the field, it's rifle armed and ready (3300/2200). All Obelisk students cheered, covering the feint encouragements from the red students.

"I have one more thing to do: use the spell Level Synergy. If my monster battles an inferior creature, that monster looses 400 ATK for each level in the difference."

The humanoid machine unleashed a volley of lasers towards Power Tool Dragon. The dragonic creature blocked the attack with it's left arm, and Power Pickaxe shattered.

"Looks like you have a really short memory pal!"

"And so do you, if you can think this duel's over. I activate Battle Return. Since my monster failed to destroy your monster, I can cut it's ATK in half, and strike again. And with no equips left, your dragon's finished!"

Blade Gunner turned around in mid-air, unleashing another devastating volley. It pierced the dragon's torso, tearing it to pieces. "_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" _though Oliver, as his eyes met his creature's before vanishing.

"I told you, getting attached to cards is useless! I did you a favor. If you can't go on after loosing that, you have no business being here!"

**Oliver 2350 – Koji 3500**

The young duelist drew, grieved and demoralized. He checked the card, and sighed. _Hey, it's Jasons's card. Boy, he sure finds a way to help me out. I need to make this count. _

"Your fancy toaster doesn't scare me pal! And here's one of the reasons: it's called Armor Enforcer. As long as I skip this battle phase, I can special summon a level 3 or lower Machine from my deck. And that would include Morphtronic Cameran."

Another robot, resembling a red and black camera appeared. It was short, it's left arm resembling a camera flash (800/600), (1000/600).

"I end my turn here."

"How foolish! Placing a monster that weak in attack mode! All I need to attack it and you loose!"

"Then go ahead and try."

"I WILL! Blade Gunner, attack!"

The volley of lasers struck the camera machine, shattering it. A blue shield of light shrouded Oliver, and the beams just blew of.

"What in the world…"

"My spell has another effect: the monster that battled takes no battle damage. And since Cameran was destroyed by battle while in attack mode, I can summon any other Morphtronic monster from my graveyard. And I think Slingen will do for now."

"How many lucky breaks can one freshmen have?!"

"More that you've got bits in your computer."

"Funny. Let's just see how long you'll be laughing.

**Oliver 2350 – Koji 3500**

"You remember when you said that I need to let go of my cards? Well, I don't intend to do that! I activate the second effect of Machine Assembly Line. Since there are eight counters on it, I can offer it to summon a machine from my graveyard with a lower level than the number of counters. So take a guess what level Power Tool Dragon is."

"You mean…"

The spell vanished, opening a tare into space and time. Power Tool Dragon flew out, staring down the monster responsible for it's destruction (2300/2500).

"Big deal! My monster's still superior in terms of power."

"For now at least. But you remember my monster's effect right. Take your pick."

"If you insist. I choose the left one."

"And you get what you want! I combine my dragon with Double Tool D&C."

"Care to explain?"

"Why don't I just attack instead. Power Tool Dragon, take that thing out of here!"

The metallic dragon glowed, as it's ATK rose to 3300, as Koji drew back in shock.

"Guess you figured out, right? My monster gain 1000 ATK if it attacks. And even if our monster's ATK are tied, my monster can survive by offering my spell card instead".

"Like hell you will! I activate Klein's Labyrinth. Which means my monster cannot be destroyed by battle, and I take no damage as well."

Time and space began to shift, and Blade Gunner seemed to merge with the very environment. Power Tool Dragon tried in vain to strike the target, but was unable to do so.

"Another chance shot down the drain." taunted the Japanese boy.

"We'll see about that. Make your turn!"

"Gladly!" shouted Koji, drawing in anger. "Nobody makes me look bad. I'm a pioneer of the new age! And you're nothing before me! Blade Gunner, strike his dragon!"

"You really need to take a time out pal! So take this: Time Burial. At the cost of a card from my hand, I can copy the effect of the last card played during the previous turn. And that would be Klein's Labyrinth."

Several dimensional rifts opened, and the volley of lasers were absorbed. The metallic dragon gave a taunting look, making Koji cringe.

"WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO GET RID OF YOU?!"

"More than you can dish out pal!"

"You'll get more! More than you bargained for. I end my turn!"

**Oliver 2350 – Koji 3500**

"Time to show you what you're missing."

"What I'm missing?!"

"I'll show you. I play Card of Sanctity."

Both boys made their draw. Oliver looked in surprise. It was the card Lloyd gave him. _Guess he was right. This could just win it for me. _

"To begin, I play the spell Armament Reincarnation. Since I have some Equip Spell cards in my graveyard, I can summon them to the field as monsters. The only catch is that they are still treated as spell cards!"

"What are you talking about? You can't change spell cards into monsters!"

"Looks to me like I just did. And the fun's not done yet. It's time to play the "Can you pick the correct spell card" game! Choose wisely."

"I pick the middle one!" shouted Koji.

"You want it, here it comes. Go, Mage Power!"

Several arcane circles encircled Power Tool Dragon, changing it's color to bright blue (4800/2500).

"The duel ends here! Take down his Blade Gunner"

The jets beneath the dragon's wings flared up, as the creature slashed to it's target (5800/2500). The drill shaped arm stabbed the monster in the chest causing a massive rupture. Explosions engulfed it's body, as it collapsed into flames and black smoke.

"I'm not done!" roared Koji.

"My face-down would disagree. So I activate Power Break! Since I have Power Tool Dragon in play, I can return up to 3 Equip Spell cards in play to their owner's deck, and deal 500 damage for each one. Which is all you have left!"

Power Tool Dragon raised it's metallic arm, launching a jolt of energy. _What am I missing? What? What made me loose again! _He sank to his knees, lost in his own thoughts.

**Oliver 2350 – Koji 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

"What can I say, one of the best duels I ever saw!" said Jason, shaking his hand.

"Hey, couldn't have done it without your card. By the way, do you still need it? Cuz I sure could…"

"No problem, keep it. It doesn't work with my stratedy anyways."

"I'd rather have you on my team than against me." said a familiar voice.

They turned around, and saw Marcus walking towards them. He stood before Oliver, giving him a thumbs up.

"Well, you always said you wanted people on the team who you knew."

"And that's what I got, thank God."

"So what's left now?" asked Marcus.

"To choose a name for the team. And please Oli, no more whacky ideas please."

"Come on, don't tell me ALL of them are bad!"

"Any suggestions?" asked Andora.

"I've got one. We let our decks decide. We make one draw. Monsters are level 3, Traps are level 2, and Spells are level 1. Smallest number wins." replied Marcus.

"Sounds good to me."

"Same here" said Oliver.

Andora too nodded in approval. All four reached for the decks. Marcus made the first draw, revealing it to be Sirocco the Dawn. Andora drew, and showed Core Barrier. Oliver drew, and bowed his head in silence. It was Morphtronic Celfon.

Jason reached for his deck. He drew, and showed the card.

"Well, I guess that concludes that" replied Oliver.

The card was Reinforcements of the Army.

"So what's your choice?"

Jason thought for a few seconds, and his eyes flared up.

"Since the deck made the choice, I say we take the name of the winning card. Let's name ourselves Team Reinforcements. How's that sound?"

"I'd say pretty good." replied Marcus.

"I'm all for it."

"Same here."

"Then Team Reinforcements it is" said Jason, extending his hand.

Oliver stood on the tips of his toes, and placed his hand above his best friends. Andora followed his example. Marcus was the last. He paced his hand, squeezing slowly. He was no longer alone. For the first time, his dreams were clear.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

That night, they had been called back to the central building. The news had spread as wildfire, making them famous in a matter of hours. For the first time in his life, Oliver had to give autographs, and Jason had to fight his way trough several groups of screaming girls. And while they didn't like a great deal the formal offices, the peace they offered was more than welcomed. They stopped before the office of the chancellor.

"Who do you think will coordinate the team?"

"I heard it will be miss Allbright." replied Andora.

"Guess we'll see."

The sound of footsteps made them turn around. Rossler came up to the head of the stairs, and stood before them, menacing and proud. He crossed eyes with Marcus, but the boy didn't even blink. He didn't want to look weak, nor to reopen old wounds.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

"We're waiting for our team coordinator sir." replied Andora.

"You're looking at him!" said Rossler with a wide grin.

All four exchanged worried looks. Rossler took out four pieces of paper, and handed it to them.

"Here are the rules of the tournament. Be sure to memorize them. and from this point on, you'll have to give extra effort. That means you'll have to come to my special training course three times a week."

"Special training?" asked Oliver in a low voice.

"Is there an echo here? I expect you to be there, no excuses!"

He scanned them with his cold glare.

"You're dismissed!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

**FEATURED CARD REVIEW**

**Machine Armored Unit**

Spell / Continuous

Once per turn, when a Machine-Type monster is destroyed by battle and sent to your Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Machine-Type monster with lower ATK and the same Attribute from your Deck.

An extremely good support for a powerful group of monsters. Being a continuous card means you can gain the effect multiple times, and your opponent will have to waist a card to remove it. Special summoning from the deck is always good, and the restrictions aren't that big of a deal.

So is this card for every machine deck? The answer is no. it only works for decks where the machines share the same attribute. The most obvious are the Machina archetype, all being EARTH monster, a trait shared by the Ancient Gear and Gadget archetype. The third archetype that benefits from this card is the Cyber archetype, where all if not most monsters are LIGHT. Ally of Justice also make good use of this card.

**Rating:**

**2 / 5 Traditional**

**4 / 5 Advanced (in the mentioned archetype only)**

**3 / 5 Art**

**NON TCG CARDS USED**

**Phantom Destruction**

Trap / Normal

Flip one face-up card on the field face-down.

Used by Aki during episode 60 of Yugioh 5DS

**Cyber Repairer**

Trap / Normal

Your opponent draws 1 card. During this turn, Machine-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.

Used by Syrus during episode 95 of Yugioh GX

**Metal Coat**

Trap / Normal

After activation, equip this card to a monster you control. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by card effects. When the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, you can send this face-up card to the Graveyard instead.

Used by Lotten during episode 92 of Yugioh 5DS

**Armament Reincarnation**

Spell / Normal

Special Summon as many Equip Spell Cards and Equip Trap Cards from your Graveyard as possible; they are treated as Effect Monster Cards (ATK 500/DEF 500). Apply each card's effect(s) to itself, if possible. (They are still treated as Spell and Trap Cards.)

Used by Gekkou Tenma during the Yugioh GX Manga

**Battle Return**

Trap / Normal

This card can only be activated in your Battle Phase when an attack from monster you control is negated or cannot destroy an opponent's monster by battle, halve that monster's ATK and It can attack once more this turn.

**Klein's Labyrinth **

Trap / Normal

Activate only when your opponent's monster declares an attack. Switch the original ATK and DEF of that monster until the End Phase of the next turn. During the turn this card is activated, reduce all Battle Damage you take from your opponent's monsters to 0, and your monsters are not destroyed by battle.

Used by Placido during Yugioh 5DS

**Time Burial**

Trap / Normal

Discard 1 card. The effect of this card becomes the effect of the last card played during the previous turn.

**Armor Enforcer**

Spell / Normal

Special summon 1 level 3 or lower Machine-type monster from your deck and skip your Battle Phase. If the monster summoned by this effect battles, all battle damage becomes 0.

**Tech Genus Laser Ogre-LG 100**

Level 4 / EARTH / Fiend / ATK 1700 / DEF 600

Once per turn, you can destroy 1 card you control to inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. This card is also treated as a Machine-Type monster. When a Spell or Trap Card you control which targets a Machine-Type monster affects this card, this card's original ATK and DEF are halved. When this card is destroyed, you can add 1 card of the same name from your Deck to your hand. You cannot use it this turn.

**Tech Genus Destroyer NV-008**

Level 5 / Fiend / FIRE / ATK 2000 / DEF 1000

If this card destroys a monster by battle, you can destroy a face-down monster your opponent controls and inflict 500 damage to your opponent. This card is also treated as a Machine-Type monster. When a Spell or Trap Card you control which targets a Machine-Type monster affects this card, this card's original ATK and DEF are halved. When this card is destroyed, you can add 1 card of the same name from your Deck to your hand. You cannot use it this turn.

**Level Synergy**

Spell / Normal

Select 1 face-up monster you control. During that turn, if it battles a monster with a lower level, the target monster looses 400 ATK for each level between the two monsters.

The above cards are my own creation. All credit goes to me.

_**Coming up…**_

James Seer takes his plan to the next level, traveling to Germany to revive a forgotten technology which nearly brought down Kaiba Corp. Only this time the stakes are much higher. And so are the losses. Don't miss _**Cybernetic Hidden Technology. **_


	10. Cybernetic Hidden Technology

**CHAPTER 10**

Carrie sat down on one of the wooden benches. She didn't mind the noise and activity. She was lost in her own mind anyways. _What happened to me? All I remember is dueling and then…what DID happen then?!_ The last memory in her mind was the wall of dark fire vanishing from around her, and engulfing a terrified man. His screams were now a fuzzy shade in her subconscious. _Did I really kill that man? No, it couldn't be! Seer said that the games are only to empower. They don't destroy._

Her eyes moved to the workers. All were human, and in her mind, they were a source of pain. They were different. It was a way to justify what she felt. But she knew deep inside that she was different. Much like ancient Rome, the academy and the stadium was the real world. The world surrounding the savages. An much like a redeemer, she would descent into the dark world, bringing relief to those who were different.

"Spending some quality time with yourself?"

Irene sat down next to her, handing her a long package.

"What's this?"

"Your new duel disk. The latest model the academy send on the market. Come on, open it."

The girl nodded, and pulled the wrappings of, and opened the box. The disk had an oval central drive, azure blue in color with a gold edge. The card slot had the shape of a blade, each card slot being a darker shade of blue, with the same gold trimming. She fastened it to her wrist, admiring it like a princess would admire a new set of jewelry.

"It's lovely."

"Thanks. I had four made for the team. Not one is the same."

She placed her hand in her lap, and bowed her head.

"Are you OK?"

"Can…can you show me the surveillance cameras of the main duel arena from last Tuesday?"

"Why so?"

"Because I dueled someone, and I'm afraid I did something."

"What do you mean? You only dueled once that day, and it was against one of the training computers."

"No, that's not right! Seer told me to go back to the arena later that night, and I dueled a man. I don't know who he was, but I fear I hurt him too bad."

Irene was speechless. The information floated in her mind for a few seconds, before reality hit her. Did Seer really lied to her? He'd never done it before.

She turned to the girl.

"Carrie, what happened there? You said you hurt him, hurt as in _killed_?"

"I don't know, all I remember is darkness, and black fire. It was like all the others before. I did it before, and nobody was harmed."

"What happened then?"

"I don't know. I was told to go back to my room. Miss Carwell, this isn't regular, is it? It was a mistake, right? I didn't killed him! I couldn't. it's all a mistake, right?!"

"Yes." said Irene, holding her hand softly.

She never felt so dirty. Knowing she lied to the girl who put her whole trust in her.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

James Seer had just finished packing his bag when Irene came into the room. The suitcase was still opened, containing a duel disk, many CD's, papers, and a sealed pack. She shut the door behind her.

"Ah, perfect timing! I'm leaving for Germany tonight, so I'm leaving you in charge of the academy until Monday. That should be enough time to…"

"James, what the hell did you do?!"

"Excuse me?"

"I said what did you do!"

"Well, I'm going on a business trip, if that's what you're referring to. I've got an important deal to make, and…"

"That's not what I mean! Who did Carrie duel last Tuesday?"

"She had two duels against the AI system. Is there a problem?"

"That's not what she told me! So tell me, who did she duel?"

James closed his briefcase quickly.

"Only an intruder."

"Intruder?!"

"Unwanted spy. We had to escort him out."

"Escorted how? By making him take a Shadow Game?!"

"He stole information from my office. I needed to give him no reasons to come back…ever!"

"Come back here, or back into this world?"

"Believe what you want."

"So it's true then? What in the world are you doing here! These games were never meant to be lethal!"

"That's only your opinion, my dear."

Irene covered her mouth with her hand.

"My opinion? So you just lied to me?"

"I never lied to you! I gave these students what they want: a sure way to win. It takes time to handle such power."

"Handle it? How many more have to die until they handle it?!"

"None, if people mind their own business!"

"You pathetic liar!"

She raised her hand, ready to hit him. James grabbed her hand, squeezing her wrist like a vice. His other arm grabbed her back, pressing her next to him.

"Be lucky you're on the winning side."

"Let me go, you sick freak!"

"You never talked to me like that before. Don't tell me you're turning cold on me."

His eyes resembled piercing daggers. Irene realized for the first time that this was the real James Seer.

"What winning side?" she asked in a fearful voice.

"My side. We're the winners here. The survivors."

He let go of her so violently she fell on her back. Seer grabbed his suitcase, and walked out the room without another word.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

_Hamburg-Fuhlsbüttel Airport_

Seer left the airport terminal, breathing in the fresh European air. Despite the development in constructions, the city still kept it's medieval charm, the spirals of the cathedrals and castles merging with the glass and metal of the more modern buildings on the city limits.

His mobile rang, indicating a message. Quickly touching the screen, James read the message. Looks like my ride's here.

A silver Duesenberg stopped a few meters ahead of him, honking it's horn. The back door opened, and a smart dressed man exited.

"Sir, I was instructed to take you to Schroider Mansion. If there is anything you desire, feel free to ask."

James went to the car. What caught his attention was the Valkyrie hood ornament. He entered the back seat, and the car took of.

Unlike the heavily industrialized USA, the European countryside still held it's share of tranquility. The green planes were dotted by grazing cows, and from time to time, the occasional wild deer. After about an hour, the car left the main highway, and entered a two sided paved country road. He tapped the driver on the shoulder.

"I trust all arrangements were made."

"Yes sir. Mr. Schroider has received your data, and I must say, he's quite interested."

About half an hour later, the car stopped before two massive gates made of chromed steel. Several images decorated it, mainly depicting female warriors battling monsters from the Norse mythology. The driver took out an electronic key, pressing a combination of five buttons. The gates opened silently.

Much like the countryside, the property was rich in trees and meadows. A lake glistened in the distance, several boats anchored next to it. As the car made a right turn, Schroider Mansion came into view. It was hard to tell how big it was from ground level, though it appeared to be several hundred meters across. It had four floors, and the whole thing was decorated in marbell, and painted white and lavender. A red carpet was strewn before the entrance.

The driver stopped, and Seer stepped out. The doors opened, and a butler came out, taking a bow.

"Sir, please follow me. You're being expected."

Despite being quite a rich man himself, James was taken aback by the splendor of the house. Furniture made of expensive wood, crystal lamps, and Persian carpets were common. The interior seemed modeled after a 15th century architecture, with little or no sight of technology. They stopped before a pair of large doors, and the butler pressed the handles down hard, then stepped aside.

A man in his late forties came out, flanked by two maids. Each wore lavender colored uniforms, matching their master's hair. He turned to them, waiving a hand.

"Thank you ladies, that will be all. Make sure the caviar is ready for dinner, and I'll expect to use the 1910 wine."

James stepped forward, as sure of himself as he had ever been.

"Your lifestyle precedes you, herr Zigfried."

"Please, it's not as good as I would want it. Sales went down this year, and I still have to pay the last bill on the new yacht."

"Well, lucky for you then I came by."

"Yes, your famous secret project. I was hoping I could get more details before doing anything. Still, your financial contribution was most welcomed."

The two men began walking along side each other. They exited the large mansion, and went next to the pool. A table was laid out, with several varieties of drinks and cakes.

"So tell me, what exactly do you want me to do for you?"

Seer took out two cards from his pocket.

"I need these two cards modified. I want to be able to fool the KC satellite, so that the average duel disk will read it.

"Fascinating. You do realize that if such information were to leak out, you'd risk your own academy?"

"I'm pretty sure that won't be the case. So how much is your prize?"

"Let's see, since there's only about four others in the world that have the potential to do this sort of stuff, I'd say 250000 should be enough."

"Total?"

"Per piece." grinned the German.

"Deal. However, I have one more request. It's not so much about customizing cards, but rather about something else that you have."

"Which would be?"

"I take it you remember the KC Grand Prix?"

Zigfried's eyes became as thin as daggers.

"How dare you! Speaking in my own home of that! If I wasn't such a sophisticated gentleman, I'd have you thrown out by the head!"

"Calm, my emotionally challenged friend. And hear me out. You will help me to…"

"That technology is gone. Vanished. Kaput. They deleted everything. I can't help you!"

Seer smiled, leaning back in the chair.

"Don't lie to me. You know, don't you? The power to turn even the mightiest computer system into a mash, deleting and destroying at will! You have the basis, and you failed in using it. But now, I have perfected it."

"Perfected it?"

"Yes. See, the trigger card is a Normal Trap, thus it's not bound to the issue of destruction. Once it's activated, it can't be stopped!"

"So you have a rival you want dealt with?"

"My rivals? I have none who can dare to challenge me! And besides, I'm not looking at mere economics, but at the bigger picture."

"Which would be?"

James smiled, and took out his own duel disk.

"The program invested in that card isn't meant to delete, but to scramble. Once triggered, the signal will be send from my own satellite, amplified by the KC Network, and send via Internet into every major computer on the planet, making everything crash. Banks, transport, commerce, even governments. A vast void of power, which I will use to exploit. And I'm willing to share it with you!"

"That's quite a story herr Seer. I even dare say delusional."

"I can assure you, it's no joke!"

"Suppose I were to believe that? What would be my reward?!"

"Anything. In fact, you can name your prize! Money, stocks, even your own country if you wish!"

"_Any _country?"

"Would you like a map?"

"No. But I do have an idea?"

He rang a bell, and a few seconds later, a young woman came to the table, carrying a duel disk. He placed it before Zigfried and bowed politely.

"What is your point here?"

"You know what they say: good in duels, good in busyness. Prove you're a capable duelist, and I may consider your plan."

"You really do seem to take gambles, don't you?"

"Don't you?"

**Seer 8000 – Zigfried 8000**

"Since it's such a nice day, and the scenery is so lovely, I'll let you make the first move."

"You're too kind. I set a monster, and two hidden cards. That should be enough for now!"

Zigfried made his draw with a single, fluent motion.

"Lovely, just lovely. I begin with ze Spell Cost Down. At the cost of a card from my hand, I can summon this lovely gal to the field. So give a big welcome to Valkyrie Zwei!"

In a storm of rose petals, a lovely female rider came galloping in on a white stallion. Her pink hair fluttered beneath her helmet, and she wielded a long sword (1600/1600). She struck the face-down monster, revealing a red and brown dragon.

"My maiden has power behind her charm. When she's summoned, one of your monsters is destroyed."

"Yes, but since my Masked Dragon was destroyed by a card effect, I can't use it's effect."

"Precisely! So your life points are as opened as last year's birthday presents. Now my maiden, give our guests a taste of your exotic charm!"

The horse galloped in, and the Valkyrie slashed James across the chest, making him cringe.

"First blood goes to me her Seer! So I shall place a face-down, and let you take another chance."

**Seer 6400 – Zigfried 8000**

"Impressive, for someone raised on caviar. As for me, I prefer to take a more down to earth approach. Since you have a monster in play, I can special summon Vice Dragon from my hand!"

A muscular purple dragon with green wings emerged, roaring (2000/2400), (1000/1200).

"Next, I offer him as well, to summon Strong Wind Dragon!"

Much like Vice Dragon, the new beast was green in color and muscular. It's long tail swung from side to side (2400/1000), (2900/1000).

"As you can see, if I summon this card by offering another dragon, my monster gains half the ATK of that monster. And now, your little pony's about to get a one way to the great petting zoo in the sky!"

The dragon took a deep breath, and as it exhailed, it become a hurricane.

"Sorry mein herr, but my maiden stays! I play Wotan's Judgment. By changing a spell from my hand with the top of my deck, your battle phase comes to an end!"

"I pass." said James impassively.

"Not bad for a man raised on caviar, right herr Seer?"

"Just go!"

"Fine, mein herr. If you're in such a hurry to loose, allow another of my maidens to help you on the way. I summon Valkyrie Dritte!"

Much like the previous female, the new creature rode a white stallion and was armed with a sword, and had the same pink hair (1000/1600).

"She's much younger. And more cutter, don't you agree?"

"You can tell them apart?"

"I certainly can! And my maidens will take your life points down piece by piece. So I'll give them a help. The spell Valkyrie's Embrace. By changing Dritte to defense mode, your dragon is removed from the game."

The dragon shrieked, vanishing into bright orange sparks. The younger Valkyrie glowed as well (1100/1600)

"My lovely Zwei, give our guest another passionate strike!"

James chuckled, extending his hand.

"As cute as she might be, I'd preferred to see some girl on girl action. So I activate Attack Guidance Armor. Your two Barbie riders may not destroy each other, but my life points are safe!"

A fiendish armor clapped on the chest of Dritte. The other Valkyrie turned around in mid attack, and struck her companion, who in turn, blocked with her sword.

"I'm starting to see how the Americans won the war against my ancestors. So I shall set one card. Go on, my ladies are waiting!"

**Seer 6400 – Zigfried 8000**

"You run a strange deck my good man."

"My maidens of destruction are the purest of Odin's creation. Unspoiled virgins, who carried the wounded from the battlefield into heaven."

"That's if there is a heaven! Let's see."

"I summon Sinister Sprocket. And lastly, the spell DDR-Different Dimension Reincarnation. At the cost of a card from my hand, I can summon any of my removed from play monster. And since my Strong Wind Dragon is in no position to argue, I think he can use a second shot!"

A black, disturbing looking machine emerged next to the dragon, and rose into the air. The two monsters dissolved into seven green stars, revealing a menacing dragon. It's arms were skinny, as were it's legs, yet it's torso and back were bulky. It had large wings, and a crown of spikes and leather around it's head (2400/1600).

"My Exploder Dragonwing is the perfect match for your ladies Zigfried! But why have him out alone? I activate the trap Immortal Dragon, letting me summon back Strong Wind Dragon. Last but not least, since my Sinister Sprocket was used for the synchro summon of a DARK monster, I can destroy one of your spell or trap cards. And since there's only one available, the choice isn't hard to make!"

"Why thank you mein herr. Since the card was Apple of Enlightenment, I can draw a card."

"And what does that mean to me? Dragonwing, attack Valkyrie Zwei!"

With incredible fast speed, the dragon unleashed a barrage of fireballs, incinerating the rider.

"My monster doesn't destroy monsters by battle. If it attacks a creature with a lower ATK, damage calculation is skipped, and you take damage equal to your monster's ATK. As for my other dragon, he also has an effect: if it attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference is dealt to you as damage"

The green dragon unleashed a gust of wind, sending the Valkyrie into the blue sky.

"How dare you!"

"Temper, temper my friend. Your hair is getting out of shape."

"You take one lucky move, and all of a sudden you expect to win? Let's see!"

"Oh well, I guess I have to set a card and pass."

**Seer 6400 – Zigfried 5600**

"Not much of a challenge! And by the looks of things, the duel's done! I play Dragon's Olfaction. Since I have two Dragons in play, I can special summon a high level dragon from my hand. Such as the mighty Tyrant Dragon!"

In a burst of flame, the horned dragon rose between it's two companions, roaring in anger (2900/2500).

"Game over."

"Nein, I use my face-down: Fricka's Mediation. All I need to do is remove from the game a card from my graveyard, and your Battle Phase ends!"

"Well, even Germans get lucky sometimes. I set a card, and pass."

"Such display of brute force, whatever shall I do? I know, use this: Final Light. At the cost of 1000 lp. I can revive one of my Valkyries from the graveyard. And my dearest Zwei will do."

In a blast of rose petals, the Valkyrie galloped onto the field, slashing Tyrant Dragon with it's sword, shattering it.

"Small losses!"

"Such cool nerves, but for how long can you stay like this?! I still have one more move. I give my lovely maiden a new present Enchanted Sword Nothung. Not only does it give her 400 ATK, but it also removes one Dragon on the field from play. Further, if she battles a Dragon, that monster is removed from the game and damage calculation is skipped."

A large broad sword appeared in the hand of the female warrior (2000/1600). Exploder Dragonwing dissolved into dust. The female warrior rode to the remaining dragon, slashing it in half.

"Like I said, small losses."

"We shall see. I set a card, ending my turn."

**Seer 6400 – Zigfried 4600**

"Enjoy your edge for now. My losses can be compensated. And it begins with this: Dragon's Descend, letting me summon a level 4 or lower dragon from my hand. And I have the perfect one in mind: Wish Dragon."

The new dragon was considerable smaller than it's other brethren, it's body covered in golden scales. It's head was adorned with three massive horns (700/200).

"But since two are better than one, I can sacrifice him to summon two dragon tokens."

The small dragon vanished, replaced by two smaller versions of the same creature (0/0).

"Since you accused me of using brute force, here's some strategy. Dragonic Strategy to be more exact. At the cost of two of my dragons, I can summon any level 8 Dragon from my deck. Come and serve me, Dragonic Warrior!"

Unlike the previous dragons, the new creature was roughly humanoid. It wore armor and was armed with a sword, with large wings on it's back (2800/2300).

"Your little pony's going down! My Mystical Space Typhoon will see to that!"

A strong gust of wind blew the sword from the warrior's hand, making her yelp.

"Dragonic Warrior, take her out!"

"If heaven doesn't help, then hell will! Activate Loge's Flame! No monster you have out now can attack if it has more than 2000 ATK!"

"So it's a stalemate then. I can't attack, but neither of your monsters can destroy mine either."

"There are many ways to destroy a monster. Battling is just one."

He made his draw, and slid a card into his spell/trap zone.

"Here's what I mean: a card I call Nibelung's Treasure. Once activated, I can give one of your monsters a little gift, called Nibelung's Ring. Then, I can draw five cards."

"I wonder, how much did you have to pay to get something that broken?"

"Plenty. But that's not really important now. My ring renders your monster incapable of attacking, or from being used as a tribute. In addition, you can draw two cards during your Draw Phase. But should they be monsters, they go right to the graveyard."

"Lucky me. Anything else?"

"Just this: the spell Swan Maiden. So I can call on another Valkyrie Dritte to join us. And one more face-down will end my turn."

**Seer 6400 – Zigfried 4600**

James drew his two cards, and revealed them. One was the trap Dragon Gust, the second was Totem Dragon.

"Oh well, there it goes. But first, I activate the Magical Thorn trap card. Since you lost a card from your hand, you also take 500 damage!"

"Fine, I didn't need it anyways! Instead, I'll close my turn with a face-down.

"Another waisted turn herr Seer. As for me, I make every turn count. For starters, I offer Valkyrie Dritte to summon Fortune Chariot."

Bathed in bright rays, a pair of horses came galloping in, pulling a golden chariot (0/0). Valkyrie Zwei leaped from her horse, landing in the chariot.

"As you can see, my little fraulein just got her driver's license. And with it, comes several, shall we say, advantages. Like the ability to attack directly!"

The two horses neighed loudly, as the Valkyrie snapped the swings. They took of into the air, then came down quickly, the woman striking Seer with her sword.

"Bring it!"

"As you wish! I play Mischief of the Time Goddess. Which means my damsel gets a second performance!"

"Well, you'd guess wrong! Go, Dragon Gust! My Dragonic Knight may be incapacitated, but he can serve some uses. Like allowing my trap to negate your spell card."

"How delightful. But still useless!"

**Seer 5100 – Zigfried 4600**

Seer drew, and sighed. The first was the spell card Dragon's Devil Eye, and the second was Troop Dragon. He discarded the monster, and the thorny tentacle wrapped around his neck, squeezing him.

"This just isn't your day."

"Perhaps. But since you were kind to give me this, why waste it! My dragon may still be out of commission, but his presence let's me use Dragon's Devil Eye. So you loose spell and traps equal to the number of dragons I have. There goes Loge's Flame!"

As the trap vanished, the sound of horses filled the park once again. From the blue flame another female rider emerged, her hair being the same color as the fire. The horse was absolutely massive, it's hooves panting the ground below (1800/2000), (2100/2000).

"Wha…what happened?!"

"Iron bars do not a prison make, nor flames a hell sublime. Extinguishing my flame, you unleashed the greatest maiden of the north, Valkyrie Brunnhilde!"

"And I'm supposed to care?!"

"You may change your attitude, once I play this: Hidden Armory. At the cost of the top card of my deck, and not normal summoning this turn, an Equip Spell card from my graveyard comes to my hand. Enchanted Sword Nothung was of such good use, why not play it again!"

The magical sword materialized in Brunnhilde hand. She raised her arms, tearing a hole in the very background. A tremendous suction absorbed the dragon into it, vanishing. (2200/2000).

"So herr Seer, care for a double dance?"

The man gave no reply.

"Nothing? My ladies don't take no for an answer. So they'll take the lead!"

Brunnhilde and Valkyrie Zwei galloped in, swords glistening in the bright sun. They struck in perfect harmony, knocking him on his back.

"My good man, loosing in duel monster is worst than loosing in business. If you expect me to cooperate in your project, I suggest you get back on your feet."

**Seer 1300 – Zigfried 4600**

"Oh, you will help me! Just as soon as I make this last turn!"

"Then just do it."

"Very well. Since I have no monsters in play, I can revive Totem Dragon from the graveyard. Then comes the ever popular Card of Sanctity."

The ground burst open, and a small dragon emerged. It had a long neck, small wings, and a body shaped like a turtle (400/200).

"Next up, Dark Core! So much for Wagner's little inspiration."

A ball of dark energy formed behind Seer, then engulfed the female warrior, silencing her scream. Zigfried looked on mortified.

"You'll pay for that!"

"No, the world will pay! And it begins with this: Dragon Dive, letting me special summon Debris Dragon from my hand!"

Much like Totem Dragon, the new creature was short and stout, with a sharp beak and wings (1000/2000).

"Last, I offer Totem Dragon to summon Kaiser Glider."

The small dragon vanished, replaced by a golden dragon, shining in flames (2400/1000). Seer placed two more face-down cards.

"And the purpose of all of this is…"

"…to summon this! I tune Kaiser Glider with Debris Dragon to summon the greatest of all dragons!"

The two monsters vanished into ten bright stars. The resulting monster was formidable. It was a winged three-headed dragon, with a muscular body, covered by red and brown scales. Each head was decorated with large horns (3000/2800).

"What is that?!" shrieked Zigfried in shock.

"The greatest of all ancient beast! The one and only Trident Dragon!"

The behemoth roared, and two of it's heads unleashed a torrent of fire, burning the two face-down cards.

"Destroying your own cards herr Seer? Are you in such a hurry to loose?"

"Pompous words, from someone who failed against his rival!"

Zigfried clung his fists in anger.

"Trident Dragon, strike down his Valkyrie!"

The left head opened it's mouth, unleashing a torrent of fire. The Valkyrie jumped on one of the horses of the chariot, galloping in time to escape the inferno.

"My maiden is safe mein herr! All I need to do is offer my chariot to save her."

"But your life points aren't."

"You're bluffing! You've no monsters left to attack with."

"Who needs other monsters. You remember I destroyed two of my cards, right? Well, here's why: by doing so, my dragon can attack three times this turn."

Zigfried went pale, staring into the eyes of the opponent. Looking beyond the calm and collected attitude, the darkness was tremendous. A pitch black abyss stuck in each eye socket were pining him down.

The middle head unleashed a stream of smoldering fire, burning the female warrior to ashes.

"You know what they say Zigfried, a rose is a rose, and a looser is a looser!"

The third head attacked, hitting the German duelist head on, knocking him on his back, smoke rising from his clothes. He didn't dare to get back up. Seer walked to him. He almost looked like a giant, the noon-day sun standing as a halo behind his head.

"The duel is mine. And so is your allegiance!"

"You expect me to serve you as you please?!"

"Yes. You will give me what I want, and I will allow you to live. The storm is coming, and your life is in my hand."

Zigfried closed his eyes. As much as he tried to brush it of, he knew the truth of those words. He wanted to live. And it made no difference what he had to do.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

_Seer Academy, Arizona_

Irene opened her computer, looking trough the files. She reached the folder titled "surveillance records", and entered.

_What are you hiding James? _

She scanned down, until she found the previous week. Her breath stopped. The surveillance records from the previous week had been deleted.

Too many ideas came flowing in her, too many to control and discern. _Did I really placed my trust in someone unworthy of it? _As much as she tried to brush these thought aside, they stuck like glue, making her world spin into one deep nebula.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**FEATURED CARD REVIEW**

**Exploder Dragonwing **

Level 7/ DARK / Dragon / Synchro / ATK 2400 / DEF 1600

1 Tuner + 1 or more Dragon-Type non-Tuner monsters  
If this card battles a monster whose ATK is equal to or less than the ATK of this card, you can destroy the monster immediately with this card's effect without applying damage calculation, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK.

An excellent asset to any dragon deck. Using any tuner is good, but the fact that the non-tuner has to be a Dragon limits the card's use to Dragon decks only. 2400 ATK is slightly low, but still decent.

The effect is why you want to play this card. By being able to destroy a monster via an effect means that recruiter monsters are out of commission, as well as "killed what killed me" monster like DD Warrior Lady. Dealing damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster is awesome, since you're likely to deal more damage like this, than by dealing regular battle damage. If you play a dragon deck, then play this.

**Rating **

1 / 5 Traditional / Advanced outside a Dragon deck.

3 / 5 Traditional in a Dragon deck

5 / 5 Advanced in a Dragon Deck

5 / 5 Art

**NON TCG CARDS USED**

**Fortune Chariot**

Level 6 / Fairy / Union / Wind / ATK 0 / DEF 0

Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this monster, you can equip it to a "Valkyrie" monster (other than "Element Valkyrie" or "Cyber Valkyrie") as an Equip Card, OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. The monster equipped with this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly by reducing its original ATK by half. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster is destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Valkyrie Zwei**

Level 6 / Fairy / LIGHT / ATK 1600 / DEF 1600

When this card is Summoned, destroy 1 monster your opponent controls.

**Valkyrie Dritte **

Level 4 / Fairy / LIGHT / ATK 1000 / DEF 1600

This card gains 100 ATK for each card that is removed from play.

**Final Light**

Spell / Normal

Pay 1000 Life Points. Special Summon 1 LIGHT monster from your Graveyard. Your opponent can then Special Summon 1 monster with 2000 or less ATK in attack position from their Graveyard.

**Mischief of the Time Goddess**

Spell / Quick-play

Immediately end current turn: its remaining Phases, including the End Phase, are skipped. Go directly to the Battle Phase of your next turn.

**Enchanted Sword Nothung**

Spell / Equip

When you activate this card, remove 1 Dragon-Type monster on the field from play. While this card is equipped to a monster, it gains 400 ATK and can destroy and remove any Dragon-Type monster it battles from play. (Damage calculation is not applied).

**Nibelung's Ring**

Spell / Equip

This card cannot be activated except by the effect of "Nibelung's Treasure". A monster equipped with this card cannot declare an attack, cannot be tributed, and its effect(s) are negated. When this card resolves, control of this card switches to your opponent. The controller of the equipped monster does not conduct their normal draw during their Draw Phase, instead drawing 2 cards. If Monsters are drawn by this card's effect, 1 of them must be discarded to the Graveyard.

**Nibelung's Treasure**

Spell / Normal

Activate only while your opponent controls a face-up monster. Select 1 "Nibelung's Ring" from your Deck and equip it to one of your opponent's monsters. "Nibelung's Ring" is placed on their side of the field. The controller of this card then draws 5 cards.

**Valkyrie's Embrace**

Spell / Normal

Switch the battle position of 1 "Valkyrie" monster you control (other than "Element Valkyrie" or "Cyber Valkyrie"). Remove from play 1 monster your opponent controls.

**Swan Maiden**

Spell / Normal

Special Summon 1 "Valkyrie" monster (other than "Element Valkyrie" or "Cyber Valkyrie") from your hand.

**Valkyrie Brunnhilde**

Level 7 / LIGHT / Fairy / ATK 1800 / DEF 2000

While this card is in Attack Position, it gains 300 ATK for every Dragon and Warrior-Type monster on the field. When this card is selected as an attack target, you can reduce this card's DEF by 1000, and it will not be destroyed by battle (Damage calculation is applied normally).

**Apple of Enlightenment**

Trap / Normal

When this card is removed from the field, draw 1 card.

**Fricka's Mediation**

Trap / Normal

Activate only during your opponent's Battle Phase. Remove from play 1 card in your Graveyard to end the Battle Phase.

**Loge's Flame**

Trap / Continuous

Your opponent cannot attack with monsters with 2000 or less ATK. When this card is removed from the field, you can Special Summon 1 "Valkyrie Brunnhilde" from your hand or Deck.

**Wotan's Judgment**

Trap / Normal

Activate only when a monster declares an attack. Swap 1 Spell Card from your hand with the top card of your Deck. Shuffle your Deck afterwards. Immediately end the Battle Phase.

The above cards were used by Zigfried von Schroeder during the Yugioh anime

**Dragon's Devil Eyes**

Spell / Quick-play

Destroy a number of Spell or Trap Cards your opponent controls equal to the number of Dragon-Type monsters you control.

**Dragon's Olfaction**

Spell / Normal

If your opponent controls 2 or more monsters, Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand.

**Dragon's Descent**

Trap / Normal

Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon-Type monster from your hand.

**Dragon Gust**

Trap / Normal

Activate only when there is a face-up Dragon-Type monster on your side of the field. Negate the activation of your opponent's Spell or Trap Card and destroy it.

**Immortal Dragon**

Trap / Normal

Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your Graveyard or that you have removed from play.

**Wish Dragon**

Level 2 / LIGHT / Dragon / ATK 700 / DEF 200

During your Main Phase, you can Tribute this face-up monster to Special Summon 2 "Dragon Tokens" (Dragon-Type/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0).

The above cards were used by Chazz Princeton during the Yugioh GX manga


	11. Depth Amulet

**CHAPTER 11**

Weather at Duel Academy tended to be sunny and warm for most of the year, but the day had been cloudy and wet from dawn. The news of the selection had spread like wildfire, and it was becoming harder and harder to find some privacy. Students were coming to him to ask tips on improving their decks, and many girls gad asked for his autograph. Though he did enjoy the publicity, he couldn't shake the feeling that Andora didn't appreciate all the female competition.

He walked to the exit of the main building, and opened his umbrella.

"Wait up pal, I don't want to get all these books wet!" shouted Oliver, coming next to him.

The rain had forced many students to take shelter either in their classes or in their dorm dayrooms. The few people outside were running, using whatever they had available to keep dry.

"Our first day as champs. Man, I never thought I'd see myself here!"

"Well, you did deserve it. Taking down a duelist of that level is definitely worth it." replied Jason.

"Hey you gave me the cards."

"Just two cards. The rest is your work."

As Jason pushed the door of the Slifer Red dorm, they were greeted by the sound of party blow outs, a shower of confetti, and cheers from every side. The entire dayroom was decorated with red banners, and several tables with food were laid out. A large banner was hung opposite to the entrance, having Team Reinforcements written in bright sparkling letters, on a red background.

"You think they told them about the team name?" shouted Oliver.

"Gee, you think?" asked Jason, picking up a hand of pop-corn.

"All right, let's party!" shouted one of the students, turning on the sound stereo.

The loudspeakers on the walls unleashed a torrent of music, and the vast majority of students began dancing, either solo or with a partner. Lloyd walked to the two boys.

"Well, this is a good start for the year. We haven't got two slifers on the same team for about five consecutive tournaments."

"Sir, is this tournament such a big deal?"

"No, not really. It's only the official tournament of North America. Eight teams, twenty thousand spectators live, and another half billion via TV or Internet. Winner gets a solid gold cup, and a million dollar cash. Further, the winning team automatic qualifies for the Pro Leagues after graduation."

"O is that all?" asked Oliver, crushing the chips he was holding in his hand involuntarily.

"Hey, you'll do just fine!" replied the teacher, patting him on the shoulder.

"Who won the tournament last time?" asked Jason.

"South Academy. Damn Crystal Beasts, they're still going strong, even in the synchro age."

"You mean…"

"The legacy of Johan Anderson is still alive and well there. They have the deck on display, and only use it on special occasions. It's very likely you'll have to face it."

"Now that makes me feel all warm inside."

"Like I always say, better to deal with a problem when it comes, not to worry about it in advanced. Have fun, there's plenty of time to deal with the game."

"Sounds good to me sir."

Lloyd took up a can of soda and popped it spilling some of the foam on his sleeve.

"Can I ask something sir?" said Oliver.

"What?"  
"Why did Rossler have to be our coordinator?!"

"That's professor Rossler to you kid! As to why, let's just say our chancellor has a soft spot for lost cases once they're really lost."

"No offence, but he gives me the creeps!"

"He doesn't make a good drinking mate, that's for sure, but he's not all that bad. He's just having a hard time expressing himself!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

As Jason, Andora and Oliver walked trough the door of the second floor office, Oliver soon realized that "expressing himself" was really an understatement. Rossler's office was nearly twice as big as Lloyd's, and ten times more disturbing. Several massive book cases lined the walls most containing old books with leather covers. Many drawings of ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics decorated the walls, and a mounted raven seemed to stare them down from the right corner.

"The Adams Family has nothing on this guy." whispered the blonde boy.

Rossler motioned them to sit down, and handed them a small stack of papers.

"Where's Marcus?" he asked coldly.

"He couldn't make it. He had to help clean up the main arena."

"And yet, by some freak of nature, he's still part of the team. Never mind, I can make due without him! Turn to page two. Before we do anything, I want to make clear the rules of the tournament. It's not a one on one duel system, but a team duel. Each team has to win two out of three duels before moving on. Each player may duel only once, and no change of decks or cards may be used between the team players. In case of a draw, the player with the most cards left in his deck is declared the winner. Are we clear so far?!"

All three nodded in approval.

"Good. There's still hope for you after all. Now turn to page five. I took the liberty to make a list of the decks used during the previous tournament. You have several questions based on how they can be combated. You have two hours to finish them. begin!"

"Now?"

"Do I need to repeat myself again? Yes, now!"

Rossler sat back at his deck, and began to read from one of his old books. Jason turned to the questions on the paper. Most of them involved cards he never heard before, and all the graphics didn't help either. He scratched his head with his pencil, shaking his head. Dueling in a big shot tournament didn't look so fun anymore.

The sound of a cell phone broke the silence. Rossler reached to his pocket.

"Yes, yes it's me. Look, do you need to talk now? You do?!"

"Finish your papers, I need to take this call. I'll be back shortly!" he said sharply, as he left the room.

Jason leaned back, yawning. Oliver rubbed his hands, bored.

"Pal, wake me up when something exiting happens."

"Only if you wake me up first."

Oliver threw his pencil at random. It bounced from the wall, hitting a stack of books placed on the edge of a table. They fell with a loud thud, raising a cloud of fine dust. Jason leaped from his seat, and ran to the door. In the hall, Rossler's voice still could be heard talking on the phone.

"Smooth going, I hope you don't make the school crash down next!"

Oliver blushed, and got of from his seat.

"Give me a hand here!"

They began to pick up the books, staking them up on the table. Their palms were full of dust, and their sleeves began to take a white shade.

"Boy, when's the last time the maid visited this place?"

"Who'd WANT to come here?!"

As they picked up the remaining books, a small glitter caught his eye, right next to the foot of the table. He reached out, and found a silver ring. It had a round slab on it, with several colored engravings, too small to see what they were.

The sound of footsteps in the hall snapped him out of his thoughts. He stuck the ring in his pocket, and ran back to the table, pretending to read the papers. Rossler stepped in, visibly angry.

"I hope you're done!"

"N…not yet!"

"Well, hurry up! I still have things I need to take care of!"

_40 minutes later_

"I don't know what's worst, having that guy as a coordinator, or having to spend time after school with him!" said Oliver, as they walked into the dark, quiet campus.

Jason didn't bother to answer. He took out the ring from his pocket, holding it in his palm. He turned to Andora.

"An, can I ask you a favor?"

"As long as it doesn't involve any more dangerous trips to haunted houses."

"Uh, no. Can you take a look at this ring?"

The girl took the shining piece of jewelry, looking at it on every side.

"Where'd you find this?"

"In Rossler's office. Any idea what those symbols are?"

"No, but I can check in the school library. I'll tell you tomorrow what I found."

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

The Golden Bun was by far the most popular food stand on the island. Much like in the time of Jaden Yuki, the speciality was sandwiches. And despite the fact that food was more than sufficient, there was still a wide variety of customers.

Oliver opened his pack, and a card fell on his lap.

"Check this out, free handouts!"

"What did you got?"

The blonde boy picked up the card.

"Ugh, a Niwatori card. No wonder they threw it in there."

"Maybe it's a clue. Eat too much of this stuff will make you fat."

Jason's pocket computer gave a beep, cutting the conversation short. Jason took it out, opening the screen.

"Hey An, good to see you."

"Listen Jason, can you meet me at the library?"

"You found something about that ring?" he asked exitedly.

"Did I ever! You have to see this for yourself."

*** * * * ***

The Duel Academy library was right next to the main building, connected to it by five passages for easy access from the classrooms to the study rooms. It was an odd mixture of book shelves and computers. At that time of the day, the study room was pretty full, so Andora had to look some time for a free computer. She slipped a CD inside, and opened the single image on it. The two boys crowded around the screen.

"So what did you find?"

"Quite a lot. Look here, I really have no clue what this specific symbol is supposed to be, but the remaining is a dead ringer for the logo of the Germanische-SS."

"Anybody here speaks English?"

"The Germanic SS" replied the girl. "It was a branch of the Nazi party that functioned during occupied Eastern Europe in World War 2. When the Russians came in, they killed most of them, or send them to Siberia. Those that escaped, gave themselves up to the Americans, or went into hiding."

"So what are you saying, that Rossler's a Nazi?"

"Well, that certainly explains some thing…" laughed Oliver.

"I don't know what to think right now" said Andora. "I need to do more research, and hopefully I should have the answer tomorrow. Until then, I say you should keep your distance from him."

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

The hardest thing for Jason would have been to take his friend's advice. Not only did he have a class with him in two hours, he knew that he would have to go to his office again that evening to prepare for the tournament. From his seat, he observed the teacher's movements. In his mind's eye, his very footsteps seemed to sound like boots marching to the beat of the war drum. The light coming from the window seemed to make the metal indicator in his hand look like a bayonet. Even his very voice seemed to take the proportion of a great symphony of death, motivating unseen phantom troops.

He shook his head. _Get a hold of yourself! You don't know anything for sure! It may all be a misunderstanding. _He watched with interest, as Rossler finished his lecture.

"So remember, ancient Egyptian society was extremely stratified. The priests were right under the pharaoh as importance, sometimes even surpassing him in authority. They had full control over the games of power, and trained whom they wish."

As the sound of the bell marked the end of the lesson, Jason got up, still caught in his own mind. It all seemed too complex so far. _Shadow Games, tournaments. What do these have in common? _He reached the exit, and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, seeing Rossler behind him. His own dark look hinted that he wasn't in a good mood.

"I just finished going over your papers, and frankly, you're a disaster boy!"

"I tried, but…"

"I don't recall this being an argument! I want you in my office this evening. As team captain, you either step up, or get out!"

"And Oliver or Andora? Will they come?"

"No need. They scored more than you!"

He pointed to the exit, and Jason left the auditorium, desgusted and demoralized.

*********

The sun steadily was setting, a single orange blade on the horizon. Classes were over, and the only students on the halls of the main building were either late-comers to the library, or people who had no other things to do in their room. From the window of the second floor, Jason could see most of the campus. Few people were out, the vast majority going to their own dorms to catch the South American Preliminary Matches.

He shrugged. _I could have been anywhere else now, but no! I need to spend time with a Voodoo Nazi, all alone. _He took a deep breath, and knocked at the office door, then entered. Inside, Rossler was just finishing up arranging a stack of books on his shelves. Next to him, a small metal safe door was opened.

"Well, I made it sir!"

"And only ten minutes late! Will you ever learn responsibility?"

"I'm trying…"

The dark haired man laughed.

"To quote a certain green midget, you either do, or do no. There is no "try"!"

"That's from Star Wars, right? A Jedi said it!"

"I'm surprised you can remember that, but none of my lessons."

"Maybe because they're so…hard to believe."

"Believing something does not prove or disprove the reality of something. Such is the nature of the Shadow Games."

"If that's so, why isn't anyone today able to do something like that?!"

Rossler chuckled, as he moved towards the opened safe.

"Because knowledge is scarce. Especially when it comes to this topic. Only an elect few can understand the true nature of these things, much less use it."

"And…have you played such Shadow Games sir?" asked Jason in a low, scared voice.

"I'm not one of those elect Jason. But that doesn't mean there are no ways to cheat the system."

He reached in the safe and took out a strange artifact, placing it on the desk. It was a metallic gauntlet, grey in color with silver rims. A golden Eye of Osyris decorated the palm. Jason approached cautiously, looking at the strange piece.

"What is it?"

"Ever hear the story of the Shadow Riders Jason?"

"I don't believe so."

"Such a shame. It's by far one of the best moments of the Academy. They were a group of duel assassins, with the intend of resurrecting the Sacred Beasts. One was a demon, another a vampire, a third a homunculus, two were duel spirits, one was a phantom, and two were humans like you and me. This is the source of their power. Each one allowed them, earthbound creatures to control the power of the dark games. With their fall, these artifacts were lost…or so the chancellor liked to think!"

Jason felt his mouth become dry. He reached a quivering hand, and picked up the gauntlet.

"Go on, try it. It doesn't harm…not unless you want it to."

Almost unconsciously, he slipped the gauntlet on. It seemed to fit his had perfectly. His fingers seemed to move easier than ever, but though it did feel comfortable, the material seemed cold, almost like a void.

"It feel weird. Maybe I should take it of."

"Why? You haven't even tried it out."

"T…try it out?" he asked quickly, whipping the sweat that was trickling down his forehead.

"Come with me".

They went down the empty corridors, until they reached the main arena. Rossler handed Jason a duel disk, and the boy fastened it on his left arm. _What am I doing? Dueling in a Shadow Game? No, I'm not like that…no!_

"Are you ready?"

"I…I mean…"

_Duel! Defeat him, it's what you want!_

He shook his head, trying to control his nerves. He was scared, but still eager.

"Let's duel!" both shouted in unison.

**Rossler 8000 – Jason 8000**

"Experience before youth, I always say! So I'll set two cards and pass." concluded Rossler.

Jason's gloved hand reached for the deck, making his draw fast.

"No monsters? Too bad, because here comes my ace! I play the spell One for One. At the cost of a card from my hand, I can special summon any level 1 monster from my deck, like Level Eater!"

The small orange and yellow beatle appeared, settling on it's eight legs (600/0). _Okay, so far, so good. No explosions, no freaks, no dangers. _He rubbed his covered hand, and looked down into his palm. The metallic eye seemed to stare directly into his soul. _This is so wrong. _

"Next up, I summon Synchro Explorer, and by it's effect, I summon Quickdraw Synchron from my graveyard!"

A bizarre machine emerged next to Level Eater. It was red in color, with a large round body, having a large, black hole in the center (0/700). The hole enlarged, and the cowboy dressed synchro monster came out, swinging a revolver casually (700/1400).

"Here I go! I tune the level 5 Quickdraw Synchron, the level 1 Level Eater, and the level 2 Synchro Explorer to summon Colossal Fighter!"

The futuristic warrior landed on the arena from the green beam of light (2800/1000). It turned towards Jason, his eyes fixing upon the gauntlet, with a look of sheer sadness. The boy's fist clenched.

"Direct Attack. NOW!"

The warrior leaped, it's fist outstretched.

"Useless effort! I activate Glass Lamp. By sending a Djinn monster from my deck to the graveyard, you attack is negated!"

A transpired wall of glass appeared before Rossler, deflecting the blow. Jason set a card, and waved his hand, indicating he was ending his turn. Rossler grinned. _Good, he took the fist step. _

**Rossler 8000 – Jason 8000**

"Time for my turn again. And looks like I have to give you another respite again. So I just play Hand Destruction."

Both discarded their two cards, and made two draws.

"I set one monster, and I think that should be enough. Make your move!"

You want it, you got it! Come out, Rockstone Warrior!"

A massive humanoid golem landed next to the warrior, making the ground shake. It struck it's fists together, narrowing it's eyes (1800/1600).

"Next up, I activate the trap Synchro Blast. And now, Rockstone Warrior, attack!"

"How weak! You remember my trap, right? I send another Djinn from my deck, and your attack is canceled!"

"Fine, I still have him! Colossal Fighter, strike him down!"

Rossler reached for his deck, discarding another card, and the transparent forcefield deflected the attack. Jason's trap flared, striking Rossler with a pink beam of energy. The teacher clung his chest, as a small string of smoke rose from that spot.

"You may deflected the attack, but my trap can still deal 500 damage to you! So I'll end my turn with a face-down."

**Rossler 7500 – Jason 8000**

"I gave you the power Jason, yet you are reluctant to use it. Well, if you won't, then I'll make you! I flip my Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands."

The summoned creature was disturbing to say the least. It's skin was blue, and the body was literally covered with arms, growing from all over the place, including the hair (1400/1000).

"And if you paid attention in class, you should know what it does. So I add Garlandolf, King of Destruction to my hand."

Jason's fist began to itch again, as he tried to stay calm. _Why to you waste your time? You hate him and you know it! Fight back!_

"You brought out your best, then here comes my! I play Ritual of Destruction, and remove Djinn Disserere of Rituals, Djinn Cursenchanter of Rituals, and Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands to bring out the ultimate lord of destruction!"

Three shadowy figures were sucked into a black portal, and the darkness began to settle, taking the shape of the demonic blue skinned creature. It grinned, unveiling it's impressive set of teeth (2500/1400).

"You should remember him, right? And since your monsters have less than 2500 DEF, they go to the graveyard!"

"Activate trap: Synchro Back!"

As the black mist engulfed Rockstone Warrior, Colossal Fighter vanished in a flash of light. The bouldery creature dissolved, and Garlandolf absorbed the darkness into it's chest, roaring (2600/1400).

"Direct attack!" shouted Rossler.

The demonic creature extended it's arm, shooting a beam of black energy. Jason raised his gloved arm as a shield, and the energy was deflected, striking the walls of the arena.

"You won't do that again!"

"We'll see. I set a card and pass."

Jason made his draw, his forehead spinning. _Got to get trough this! Got to! I can prove I'm better than him! _All sort of feelings engulfed him, and all were dark. The arena seemed to be a vast pit of despair, all the misery and darkness on the world coming down on him. As much as he wanted to keep a clear mind, all he wanted to do is hate. Hate and destroy.

"My move! And thanks to Synchro Back, Colossal Fighter returns to me!"

Time and space seemed to shift, as the futuristic warrior made it's entrance. Jason gave a sigh. It's presence made his spirit feel secure.

"Your freak of nature's going down! I have the greater power now!"

"You only think you know what power is."

"I don't think, I _know! _You dragged me into this game, so here comes the just return! Strike down his monster, my warrior!"

"You'll never learn! I activate Fiendish Chain. Not only does your monster loose the ability to attack, but he also looses his effects."

Dark metal chains burst from the ground, grabbing the warrior like a vice.

"Fine, I don't need him anyways to win!" shouted the boy.

_Where did that come from? _Jason shook in fear and shock. Never did such thoughts entered his head before. _What's happening to me? I never used to think like this. What's this thing doing to me? _

"I…summon Fortress Warrior, and set a card. Then I…no…I end my turn!"

**Rossler 7500 – Jason 5400**

Rossler made his draw, calm and calculated. _Just a bit more. He's on his way, all I need to do is keep him there._

"Since you don't seem to care about that card, then allow me to dispose of it for you. And I'll do it with this: the spell Synchro Control."

"What on earth does that do?"

"It's simple. Since I have no synchro monsters in play and in my graveyard, I can gain control of any Synchro monster you have out until the End Phase. And since you only have one available, the choice is easy enough!"

The warrior broke from his chains, and jumped to Rossler's side of the field. For the first time, Jason could see fully the expression on the monster's face. It was pure sadness, and abandonment. He felt his heart crushed with pain, as he tried to avoid the reality of what he had done. Rossler took a card from his hand slowly.

"Jason, you misunderstand me! Darkness is not the enemy, but our friend. Our source of tranquility and grace."

"Spare me the trash! I want this game to end!"

"It will. Just as soon as I play this: card known as Ritual of Grace. By offering you warrior, I can special summon a more gentle force to my side: Divine Grace – Northwemko."

The warrior vanished, and a shower of golden sparks descended from the sky. A beautiful feminine form stepped out. It wore a long dress, and charming head covering. Her hair reached her waist, and handled a staff tipped with an ornament shaped like the disk of the sun (2700/1200).

_Forgive me! God, forgive me!_

"Beautiful as the greatest heaven. And powerful as well! When she's summoned, I can select face-up cards I control equal to the number of monsters I used to summon her. Then, those cards cannot be destroyed by card effects. And since I just offered your warrior, I can choose my king of destruction.

"Then attack! I dare you!"

"I'm no fool my boy. I know about your monster's ability! And once he's gone, so is your defense. Grace, attack now!"

The female deity raised it's scepter, launching a beam of white energy. The rock warrior lowered the platform he carried, deflecting the blow.

"Garlandolf, you're next!"

The fiendish creature breath a stream of black mist, dissolving the beast.

"Activate Flat Level Four! And since you're the teacher here, you should know what it does!"

"I do. So I summon Djinn Releaser of Rituals in defense mode!"

"Fine, then I summon Road Synchron!"

The sound of revved up engines filled the arena, as a strange machine came in. it's upper body was roughly human, while the lower part was replaced by two broad wheels (1600/800).

"Good, not giving up is the mark of a champion. Question is, how much can you take? I set a card and end my turn!"

"You gave me power, then here, I'm giving it back to you! Since I have a Tuner in play, I can summon Qilbolt Hedgehog from my graveyard."

"I don't remember sending that there?"

"You did when you played hand Destruction. Next up, since you have a monster in play, I can special summon Level Warrior from my hand as a level 2 monster."

A portal opened, and a small furry creature came out, resembling a mole with bolts inserted into it's back (800/800). A second portal opened, and a warrior dressed in a tight red bodysuit appeared, it's head covered in a mask with four yellow stars (300/600).

"You'll pay for what you did! I tune Road Synchron, Quilbolt Hedgehog, and Level Warrior to summon Road Warrior!"

Eight green stars aligned, bursting into light. The resulting monster was just as big as Colossal Fighter, wearing a golden armor, with menacing claws around it's arms (3000/1500).

"Attack Garlandolf!" said Jason in a low, dark voice.

Leaping into the air, the warrior stabbed the fiend, shattering it. The trap also glowed, striking Rossler with a beam of energy.

"I end my turn!" said the boy.

From the opposite side of the field, Rossler could see the Jason's eyes taking a shade of blood red. _Almost there. Just need to push a few more of his buttons. _

**Rossler 6600 – Jason 5400**

"Are you having fun Jason?"

"If this is your idea of fun, you've got problems!"

"I have no problems. But all your questions will pass away soon. I set a card, and end my turn."

"But you didn't even change your monster to defense mode!"

"I don't need to. Now make your move!"

"Fine, if you want to loose, then loose! Road Warrior, attack!"

_He's giving in. Time to give the last push._

"Activate trap: Alchemy Cycle! All I need to do is drop my monster's ATK to zero, and I can draw 1 card."

"Are you crazy?!"

"Madness is wisdom. That was the case with many of the poets of old."

The warrior struck the goddess right beneath the chest. She groaned in pain, as blood gushed out. Raising her head to the ceiling, she closed her eyes and vanished. Jason covered his mouth. _I'm not like this! I'm not! No, no, I can't do this again!_

"I activate my remaining trap." said Rossler calmly. "It's called Shock Draw, letting me draw 1 card for each 1000 damage I just took, namely three."

The boy took a deep breath, reaching for his disk.

"I summon Gauntlet Warrior, and end my turn here."

An armored warrior appeared, wearing a massive gauntlet on it's right arm (400/1600).

**Rossler 3600 – Jason 5400**

The teacher drew, narrowing his eyes.

"Jason, you just took the first steps into a far greater world. All you need to do is release your inhibitions. I set four cards. Now go on!"

Jason grabbed his arm, feeling the weight of the gauntlet. It felt like a ton of hot metal. _I have to get this of me! I need to make it!_

"Road Warrior, attack again!"

_Perfect, just perfect._

"Go, Change Destiny!"

Two doors, one red and one blue appeared next to Rossler. Road Warrior stopped in mid charge, and backed of, shielding himself.

"What did you do?"

"My trap negates your attack and changes the monster to defense mode. What comes next however, is up to you."

"Up to me?!"

"Yes. Life is all about choices. In the case, is the choice between pain and comfort. You can either gain life points equal to half the ATK of your monster, or deal the same amount of damage to me. The choice is yours."

Jason looked to his opponent, his arm twitching. _Do it, he deserves it! Make him feel the pain he deserves. Make him suffer!_

He shook his head. _No, it's not right! I can't!_

_**Do it, he's the one who mocked your abilities! He must perish!**_

He felt his legs turning to jelly. _Get out of my head! I won't do that! _

_**Take him down! Let him bear the pain!**_

_No, I won't!_

_**You will!**_

"NO!" screamed Jason at the top of his lungs.

The gauntlet on his arm shook, glowing bright red. He raised his arm, clenching his fist. An unearthly roar filled the arena, and the gauntlet exploded, sending fragments flying trough the arena. Rossler took a step back, shocked. _Who is he? Such power, such force…I need to learn more about this. Just not right now. _

The blue door opened, and a soft breeze flew over Jason's body. For the first time that day, his mind was clear.

"I end my turn."

**Rossler 3600 – Jason 6900**

"You blew your chance boy!"

"I don't need your _chances _!"

"You will, soon! To begin, I play Infernal Transaction. This gives us both something: me a Spell from my graveyard, and you, a monster with 2000 ATK or more from your graveyard. I think you'll love this one."

A pit of flames appeared in the center of the field, and Colossal Fighter jumped from it, landing next to Jason.

"_Good to see you again my friend!" _smiled Jason.

"The duel ends here! I activate the trap Rising Energy, and the bonus goes to your warrior!"

Colossal Fighter glowed, tensing his muscles (4500/1000).

"Gee, I never thought you cared…"

"I never give anything without expecting something in return. So I activate the trap Shock Wave! Since I have less life points than you, I can destroy any monster in play and we both take damage equal to it's ATK!"

"That's crazy, we both loose!"

"Not quite. I still have one face-down left, and it's the perfect time to activate it! Go, Barrel Behind the Door! My pain is now your pain!"

A single stream of fire struck the warrior, lighting the entire arena, blinding and silent. In the inferno, Rossler stood stern, cold and majestic. Jason shielded his eyes, trying to scream, but all sounds seemed to vanish into the void.

**Rossler 3600 – Jason 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

His vision seemed limited to just one point of light. It seemed to back away, vanishing into a much brighter light. A dark shape replaced it, at first fuzzy, then more and more clear, until he manage to distinguish the face of a woman.

"He woke up. He's OK!"

He tried to get up, but his body was just not working properly. His arms seemed to go all over the place. A pair of strong arms helped him.

"Easy boy, you're barely in one piece!"

It was Lloyd. His dried lips moved slowly.

"Where am I?"

"In the infirmary. Care to explain what were you doing?"

"I…"

"JASON!"

Andora burst into the room, running to the bed. She embraced him, tears flowing. His arms wanted to return the embrace, but he felt too weak. Slowly, he began to distinguish Oliver's shape next to the bed.

"What happened to you pal?"

"I don't know, I remember Rossler calling me to his office, and that's about all I remember."

"That bastard!"

He rubbed his head, and another jolt of pain went trough him.

"How did I get here?"

"We found you out cold on one of the benches in the campus. No response, no hope. We brought you here, last night.

"Last night? You mean it's…Friday?! I've been out cold for nearly two days?"

"You can do math. That's a good sign." said Oliver.

Jason pushed back the covers, pressing his feet on the floor. He felt nauseous. Andora sustained him, helping him back up.

"Where do you think you're going, get back to bed!" shouted the nurse.

"It's okay, I think I'll go back to my room and rest there".

He walked along the corridor, supporting himself against the wall. When entering the room, he crashed on the first chair he saw. Andora went to the computer, and inserted a CD.

"You might want to sit down for what you're about to see."

"What did you find?"

"I did some more search on Rossler, and this is what I found. Look at this picture."

The two boys looked at the picture on the screen. It depicted a group of men in German uniforms.

"Look at the man in the far left."

"I see. Who's that?"

"According to what I found, his name was Ludwik Reihman. A petty officer in the SS Hauptamt.

"Ludwik Reihman? That doesn't sound like a German name."

"It's not. He was a Polish Jew if you can imagine that. Once the ceasefire came into effect, he ran to the American side, playing the victim. He managed to fool enough people, and fled to the States sometime in '47".

"Okay, and how's that relevant to us?"

"This is how. Once he got here, he changed his name to, and you better hold on, Lewis Rossler."

Silence fell upon the room, as Jason and Oliver tried to assimilate the information.

"Coincidence of name?" suggested Oliver in a low voice.

"Hardly. I managed to access the academy teacher's files. Here's our teacher, Cassius Rossler. Check his family tree, and you see he's a direct descendent to this guy."

She closed the image, and turned to the boys.

"What do we do Jason?"

He couldn't answer. His body was just too weak.

**FEATURED CARD REVIEW**

**Quilbolt Hedgehog**

Level 2 / Machine / EARTH / ATK 800 / DEF 800

If you control a face-up Tuner monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If this card was Summoned this way, remove it from play when it is removed from the field.

One of the best cards to use with any tuner. At 800 ATK, he's nothing to boast, but since this is a combo card, it makes little difference. Further, it's low level and ATK makes it revivable via Graceful Revival and Limit Reverse, searchable by Sangan and Road Warrior. By having a Tuner in play, you can special summon him from the graveyard, thus giving you free material for a synchro summon. Further, you can use it in an OTK by using Cannon Soldier, Imperial Iron Wall, and any tuner. Just revive it endlessly and deal burn damage.

In a deck that has many tuners, it's a good card to use, but it's not very effective overall.

**Rating **

1 / 5 Traditional

3 / 5 Advanced

5 / 5 Advanced in the Quilbolt Loop deck.

**NON TCG CARDS USED**

**Infernal Transaction**

Spell / Normal

Special Summon 1 monster from your opponent's Graveyard with 2000 ATK or more to their side of the field. Then, add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand.

Used by Chazz Princeton in episode 88 of Yugioh GX

**Shock Draw**

Trap / Normal

Draw 1 card for each 1000 damage you took this turn.

Used by Yusei during the Yugioh 5DS manga

**Glass Lamp**

Trap / Continuous

Image: a glass version of Ancient Lamp, with four fiery Djinn coming out from it's tip

Effect: By discarding 1 Djinn monster from your Deck, negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters. When this effect is used 4 times, destroy this card.

The above card is my own creation.


	12. Remake Puzzle

**CHAPTER 12**

_Seer Academy, 8:45 AM_

Irene felt her whole world crashing down on her, and there was little she could do to stop it. Denial was no longer an option.

_He lied to me! I can't believe he lied to me. Who knows what else he may be hiding from me._

The ring of the phone brought the chain of thoughts, making her jolt. She picked it up with shaking fingers, pressing the green button. James' calm voice answered.

"Irene, it's me. listen, I'll be spending a few more days in Germany, so I'll leave you to deal with the main issues. Just make sure that the work on the stadium goes well, and that the team gets it's fair share of training."

"I…I'll make sure of that."

"Good. And about that…little incident, I hope you didn't take it personally."

"No." she answered calmly.

_Why did I lie again?!_

"Glad to hear that. I'll see you on Monday."

The phone went mute, and the woman set it down. She knew she wouldn't get anymore answers from him. _I need to do some research of my own._

She left the room, heading for the left wing of the building, where the main computers were stored. Still caught in her own head, she didn't notice the muscular boy coming from the opposite side. He bumped into her, making the woman fall on her behind.

"'Scuse me miss Carwell, didn't see you there."

"It's okay Kyle, I wasn't paying attention either."

She got quickly back up, not bothering to be upset. He wasn't the most refined member of the team, but he was by far the most brutal in a duel. Suddenly, one singe idea came into her head. _Screw you James, if you work behind my back, I can work behind yours!_

"Kyle, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"When you played you know, _the games, _did you ever lost consciousness?"

"Can't say ma'am. When I duel, I know what I'm doing."

"Can you help me in an experiment then?"

"Um…does it include third period maths?"

"No, nothing of the sort. Just a duel, to see if you can do as you say."

"But Mr. Seer said we shouldn't duel in Shadow Games unless we have his permission."

"And you do everything he says? Like that time when you took that extra deck of cards without permission."

"Hey, how did you know about that?!"

"We do keep this place under surveillance you know."

"Fine, fine, when do we duel?"

"Better now than later."

*********

From the safety of the reinforced glass wall, Irene activated the robot simulator. Much like all the other training devices, it was programmed to select a random deck, and once the duel was over, it was to change to a totally new one.

"Ready to go Kyle?"

"Ready!"

"Remember, if things get out of hand, I can shut the program from here."

**Kyle 8000 – Computer 8000**

"All right, here I go! Come on out, Gattling Ogre!"

In a burst of flames, a fiendish creature emerged. It wore a trench coat, and it's skin was green. A Gattling gun was mounted on it's abdomen, it's left arm being a complex set of machinery (800/800).

"Next up, I set 4 cards, and use my monster's effect. By sending my face-downs to the graveyard, he can deal 800 damage for each card!"

The four cards vanished, replaced by four bullets on the gun's band. The fiend began to turn the handle, blasting the computer with a barrage of fire. As the salvo died down, three monsters emerged next to the ogre. They resembled serpents with skull-like heads (1000/1000).

"Next up, the spell Mass Driver! All I need to do is offer a monster, and you take 400 damage!"

A futuristic cannon appeared, and the three fiends were sucked into it. The device launched a barrage of fireballs, melting several of the connecting cables along the walls. From the upper level, Irene held her breath. The games were becoming more and more violent and destructive.

"I end my turn!" concluded Kyle.

The metallic voice of the computer activated.

"Engaging duel system. Target sighted. Summoning Mystic Tomato!"

A bright red tomato, with a fiendish mouth and evil eyes floated onto the field (1400/1100).

"Engage target!"

"For a computer, you sure are dumb! I remove Skill Successor from my graveyard, giving my monster 800 extra ATK!"

The ogre revved up it's machine gun (1600/800), and counterattacked, shredding the creature into paste. The whole arena shook.

"Initiating effect of Mystic Tomato. Summoning Legendary Fiend to field."

A muscular fiend rose from the red paste, roaring (1500/1800).

"Ending turn now."

**Kyle 8000 – Computer 3400**

"Let's take the last turn you bucket of silicon! I play Spellbook Inside the Pot. So let's draw 3 more cards!"

"O yeah, here we go. I combine Gattling Ogre with Double Arms, thus doubling any effect damage it may deal. Next, I set two cards, and use my monster's effect. And since my Spell is in play, the damage dealt is doubled. Game over!"

A new set of bullets rolled on the belt, and the creature turned the handle mounted on the side. The salvo shredded the machine to bits, sending fragments into the walls. Several struck the protective glass, scratching it. Irene backed of, covering her mouth. _It's worst than I thought! _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Samantha sat down at her desk. She was well past the point of despair. Ten days of search, and there was still nothing. _Dave, where are you? What happened to you? _Her friend, her only _true _friend was gone.

A knock on the door brought her back to earth. As she turned, a middle aged man entered. He was bald on top, and dressed in a checked shirt and blue pants.

"Hey Nick, any luck with that file?"

"Not yet, but I'm still working on it. Whatever virus that was, it makes it impossible to open on any form of hard drive. So I started to slowly rewrite it again."

"Will it work?"

"Very likely yes. It's possible to restore the files in about 80% proportion, and with enough time, all of it."

"That's good to hear. What about the other infos I asked you to get on Seer Academy?"

The man handed her two CD's.

"This is all we found. Seer Academy had some problems with the IRS in the past, so it was easy to get some data on their latest activities."

"So what are they up to?"

"On the surface, they're your average school, but when you get in deep, it's a real mess. More than half of their yearly finances doesn't go into their own school, but in other investments. Building roads, computer development, heavy industry and construction. They own about 3% of Industrial Illusions, and also have a 20% share in General Dynamics Corp. Not directly, but trough various puppet managers. Overall, they invest about 1 billion dollars a year on these things."

"That's a lot of money for a school"

"I know. There's financial power behind them, that's' for sure. Question is, where does it come from?"

"Any clues?"

"Hardly. Only a small amount of their finances is kept in the States. The rest is stored in Swiss banks and invested into companies, particularly the armament development."

"So I guess taking down their financial power is out of the question. What about political implications? Do they support a party?'

"No, but they do support several local governors."

"Well, that would certainly be enough to start an investigation."

"On what charge? And besides, the guy can BUY his way out!"

"We'll figure something out. In the mean time, I suggest we keep him under observation."

"I don't think they'll allow something like that."

"It doesn't have to be official. I can just have a talk with some of the employee under the pretext of social insurance".

"Sounds like a desperate move to me."

"It's the only thing I can do for now. If I can get someone in the inside to crack, we may get the lead we need to make an arrest."

"You do realize that _you _can get arrested for harassment for doing that, right?"

"I'm going to take that risk."

"Your problem. I'll cover for you as much as I can."

_Silver Flame Stadium._

_13:30 PM_

Samantha stopped the car into the improvised park lot, and stepped out. The vast majority of cars were either heavy construction vehicles, or small business cars. She made her way to the stadium entrance, which was locked with a large metal chain, and several locks. She pulled it, but to no avail. "_Great, what a way to start an investigation."_

she thought angrily, kicking the metal doors.

"Can I help you ma'am?"

She turned, seeing a man dressed in a work suit, a white helmet covering his head. He handled a large crowbar, which made Samantha sweat. She reached in her coat, taking out her badge.

"Can you open the door for me please?"

"Look, I work here legally. All the papers were made!"

"We'll see. Are there any other workers here?"

"Yes, we have a team working around the clock. This place needs to get extended in three months."

"How much bigger do you want to make it?"

"We were told to raise the number of spectators to 50000."

"Interesting. Were there any problems up to this point?"

"Problems?"

"Accidents, casualties, you know."

"No, just the usual bruises. All who started working are still in one piece."

"Can I have a talk with some of the workers?"

"I don't see why not. It's lunch time anyways."

He whistled to a group of workers who were eating on a stack of metal pipes. They left the food, and came to him.

"Come on boss, we're on break!"

"You're always on break. How's about doing something useful for a change?!"  
"Like what?"

"For starters, you can clean your nose of mustard. Then you can answer this lady's questions."

The man snarled, rubbing his nose with his sleeve.

"Not the life of the party, is he?"

"This ain't no party, but he's a clown to be sure. Now how can I help you?"

"Well, you can start about telling me if you're decently paid."

"Can't say I'm displeased, but it sure beats our last job. We get paid on time, and we get bonuses for late hours."

"And did you notice anything…strange?"

"Here?"

"In general."

"Not here anyways. But we do hear stories. How they make all sort of experiments in the academy."

"Experiments?"  
"Yeah, weird stuff about black magic. Nobody talks about it aloud. But when we go to the bars, they start to talk."

"And what do they say?"

"Some say that Seer's changing humans into robots. Others say they just do voodoo, and curse duelists. I don't know. There's as many opinions as there are people."

"I see. And did you hear anyone saying about people dying in there?!"

"Haven't heard any gossip about that."

"But _could _it have happened?"

"Given what I heard they do up there, yes."

Samantha nodded in approval. She was fortunate to have her mini-recorder with her.

"Listen, can you call us if you hear anything?"

"Okay, just a minute…"

"Hey, break time's over, back to work everybody!"

She turned, and saw the foreman accompanied by another woman.

"Sorry miss Carwell. Right away!"

Irene stopped before her, crossing her arms.

"And you would be?"

"Samantha Sorrel, Arizona State police. I was hoping I could have a talk with someone who's in position to answer some questions."

"Then you can ask me."

"Good then. Can you tell me if you know of a man called David Lynn?"

"No, we have no employee by that name."

"He wasn't a worker here. He was one of our officers who disappeared ten days ago. He was last seen near your academy."

Irene tried to keep her calm. "_James, what messed up stuff did you do?" _she thought.

"No. We haven't found anyone here by that name!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm in charge of personnel here, so I should know if strangers enter the premises."

"You are aware that charges of kidnapping are serious, right?"  
"Is that so? I can assure you that there are no such issues here! We're just a school for dueling, nothing more!"

"I'm not sure that would be the position of your boss! You should be aware that he's not your average school principal."

Irene didn't have the courage to answer.

"Hard to imagine that such a game would change the world!"

"You mean Duel Monsters? The game gives us several benefits. A way to empower, a new assurance of free thought, and lest I forget, a way to solve conflicts. Many of our students were problem children, but now have begun a new life."

"Pretty flowery language for a game."

Irene laughed.

"Have you ever played Duel Monsters?"

"I did have my fair share of duels."

"Then you shouldn't have a problem dueling now!"

"Duel? You?"

"Yes. Consider it a lesson on how we solve our problems in a civilized way."

**Irene 8000 – Samantha 8000**

"Since I'm the host, I'll go first. And I begin with Cyber Valley."

A metallic serpent appeared on the field, letting out a metallic hiss. The most disturbing thing was that it had no eyes (0/0).

"Next up, the spell Machine Duplication, and Double Summon!"

The machine glowed, and split into three identical creatures (0/0) x 3.

"And with the effect of Double Summon, I summon Vortex Trooper."

The new creature was a skeletal machine, it's body consisting of a large fan (0/600).

"Time to refresh my hand. So I return 2 cards from my hand to the deck, and draw 2 new cards. And I'm not done! I play the spell Guardian Treasure. At the cost of my hand, I can draw 2 cards, and an additional 2 cards each Draw Phase."

"I end my turn here."

Samantha drew, slightly puzzled. _Okay, not a great deal of a problem. She's got no face-down, and her monsters have no ATK. This should be easy._

"Strange move for a teacher. So let me show you how its' done! Come on out The Six Samurai – Irou!"

In a swirl of black energy, a warrior dressed in a black and purple armor landed gracefully, swinging it's katana on his shoulder (1700/1200).

"Attack Cyber Valley!"

As the warrior dashed forward, the mechanical serpent vanished in a burst of sparks. The warrior backed down, and Samantha was shocked to see her duel disk indicating Main Phase 2.

"What was that?!"

"I never leave myself exposed like that. Cyber Valley has three effects, and I just used one of them. If it's attacked, I can remove it from play, draw a card, and end your Battle Phase."

"Great…I just set a card and pass."

**Irene 8000 – Samantha 8000**

"So you play Six Samurai? Haven't seen many players using them lately."

"Don't knock it if you try it, I always say."

"Then let's try this" said Irene, drawing two cards. "Then, I activate the second effect of Cyber Valley. I sacrifice it, along with Vortex Trooper, and draw two cards."

"You do know that if you deck out, you loose!"

"I have no worry about that! I can win even with no cards in my deck. Until then, I'll play a card that allows me to increase my options. The spell Infinite Cards. Now each of us can hold as many cards as we want!"

"I set a monster, and two face-downs, and pass."

Samantha looked carefully. _What is she up to? All she does is drawing cards. So far I can summon another monster and destroy her face-down, but Cyber Valley is another problem._

"I summon The Six Samurai – Nisashi! And to top it of, I'll give him a charming stallion: Legendary Ebon Steed!"

A shorter samurai appeared, wearing a green armor and armed with two katana (1400/700). A loud neigh was heard, and a black horse galloped in. The samurai jumped on it's back (1600/700).

"Nisashi, take down her mystery monster!"

The warrior galloped, and struck the hidden monster, revealing a short, three eyed fiend (1000/600).

"I take it you know what Sangan does, right?"

"I'm no noob, I told you! But do you know what my warrior does? Since I have another samurai in play, he can attack twice!"

The warrior charged towards the metallic serpent. The creature glowed, vanishing, as the warrior returned to his position.

"I end my turn here!"

**Irene 8000 – Samantha 8000**

"This is such a nice duel. So I'll just set another monster, and one more face-down. That should do it."

"Wake me up when you decide to do something exiting!" yawned the woman.

Samantha drew, checking the cards. _Okay, I need to figure out her strategy. It could be a Muka greed deck, but she hasn't made any attacks yet. _

"Time to go! I play the spell Six Samurai United! Then, I'll bring out two more warriors to join the fight! Come on out The Six Samurai – Kamon!"

Much like his brothers, he wore armor made of strips of leather, red in color. He was armed with an incendiary bomb (1500/1000). The spell card glowed.

"And with him in play, I can summon this guy: Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!"

A fourth warrior, taller than all the rest stepped onto the field. It wore a dark blue armor, a patch on his eye, and had long white hair (2100/800). Once again the spell glowed.

"Since I have two counters on my spell, I can send it to the graveyard to draw two cards. So let's see…"

She drew quickly. _Perfect, this should give her strategy away!_

"I play Dragged down into the Grave! So we each pick a card from our opponent's hand, discard it, and draw a card. So show'em!"

"As you wish!" laughed Irene.

She revealed her hand, and Samantha gasped in shock. While she didn't recognize all of the cards, two stood out right away: Left Leg of the Forbidden One, and Right Arm of the Forbidden One.

"So that's it!"

"I thought you'd catch on by now."

"Well I do now! So discard the right arm."

"Very well, and you discard Shien's Foot soldier."

Samantha drew her next card. _Okay, we have a big problem. But first thing's first: Guardian Treasure has to go first. _

"I use Kamon's effect: by not having him attack, I can destroy any face-up spell or trap. So say goodbye to Guardian Treasure!"

"Or so you think. I activate Return Marker! Not only is your monster's effect negated, but you also loose life points equal to your monster's ATK."

As the samurai threw his bomb, an invisible force repelled it, and it exploded right above Samantha, making her scream.

"You are so asking for it! Grandmaster, attack!"

With a single strike of it's sword, the face-down monster shattered, revealing a bizarre fiend, covered in eyes.

"You do nothing but help me! Since Big Eye was flipped, I can rearrange the top five cards of my deck!"

"Aren't you missing something? Like monsters to defend you? But then again, why don't I let my monsters show you. Attack!"

"Such mistakes are even beneath our first year students. Go, Shield Wall!"

Four rock creatures appeared, defending themselves with their massive shields (0/1000) x 4.

"Of all the…Take them out guys!"

The warriors tensed their weapons, slashing the rock creatures into pebbles, until only one remained.

"I set a card and pass!"

**Irene 8000 – Samantha 6500**

"My move then!" shouted Irene.

_Good, another Exodia part. And with this, I should get the fourth._

"I summon Emissary of the Afterlife."

Smoke rose from the ground, taking the shape of a hooded fiend, wielding a scythe (1600/600).

"Next up, the card knows as Double Spell. At the cost of a card, I can add a Spell card from my graveyard to my hand, like I don't know, my Double Summon."

"Next up, I play my newly received card to summon Deep Diver to the field!"

A humanoid creature dressed in an old fashion diving suit appeared, armed with a large hammer (1000/1100).

"Exodia decks may be defensive in nature, but I can make an exception. Emissary, take down Kamon!"

Moaning, the fiend flew towards the samurai. Suddenly, Nisashi stepped in, deflecting the blow, and the sharp scythe impaled the horse, shattering it.

"My samurai are like today's police. They work in a team, and ready to take the bullet for the partner!"

"Interesting phylosopy. I end my turn here!

"Can I ask you something?" said Samantha as she made her draw.

"Yes?"

"Why Exodia?"

"Because it represents me! By reassembling the pieces of the puzzle, I reassemble my life. Piece by piece, event by event."

"And you do it by associating with a person like Seer?"

"I don't do it for him!"

"Then why?!"

"Are you going to make a move already?!"

The woman looked at the card she just drew. _This could be good. She lost one Exodia piece, I just need to get her life points to zero as fast as possible._

"I set a card, and use the effect of Kamon once again!"

"And once again I shall negate it! Go, Solemn Judgment!"

Dark clouds covered the sky, and a bright lightning bolt struck the warrior, turning him to ashes.

"You just waisted half your life points for nothing! I activate Return of the Six Samurai. For one turn only, my warrior gets a comeback."

The ground burst open, and Kamon jumped out, throwing one of his grenades. It hit Guardian Treasure, shattering it.

"It's clean-up time! Irou, take down the emissary!"

The blind warrior unshed his sword, vanishing into the dark. Before Irene realized it, he appeared behind the field, striking it down.

"You're too kind. One more Exodia piece goes to my hand!"

"You'll need it! Grandmaster, strike down Deep Diver!"

The older warrior threw his sword, literally taking the opposing monster's head of. Irene smirked.

"Once again, you act before you think! Since my monster was destroyed, I can add any monster from my deck to the top of my deck!"

"And I still have one more attack! Or I should say two. Nisashi, take down the last Shield Token!"

Swords crossed in an X, the samurai released a wave of energy, destroying the remaining token.

"Direct attack!"

"I don't think so! Activate Draining Shield!"

_Clever. She wanted me to destroy her monsters, and waited until now to play her traps._

"I set a card and end my turn."

**Irene 4100 – Samantha 6500**

"And with that, I have the fourth Exodia piece. Once I retrieve the one from the graveyard, it's lights out!"

"You mean PIECES! Go trap card: Drop Of! There goes the second piece after the first one!"

Irene didn't bother to answer. _Great, no Backup Soldier yet. Guess it's plan B._

"My Exodia is as dangerous in the graveyard as it is in my hand. But you'll see that for yourself. First, I set two cards, and play Card Destruction."

"Are you crazy?! You'll loose all the pieces!"

"There are more than one way to win using Exodia. And now that all five pieces are in my graveyard, I can use one of them."

Samantha took a step back. _No, she can't be summoning…_

"Are you using…Exodia Necross?!"

"You wish! Exodia Necross may be powerful, but it doesn't guarantee victory. This one however, does! Since there are the five pieces in my graveyard, I can activate The Ultimate Ritual of the Forbidden Lord. By returning the Exodia pieces to my deck, I can bypass the summoning requirements an bring out him!"

The red pentagram of Exodia covered the field, and a titanic being emerged. It resembled the five limbs of Exodia assembled, the chains around his arms and legs (?/0), (1000/0).

"Meet Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord!"

"My God…"

"God indeed! He's my plan B so to say."

"And what sort of effect does he have?!"

"For starters, he gains 1000 ATK for each Normal monster in my graveyard. And I just happened to discard Giant Soldier of Stone there with Card Destruction. And next up, I attack. Strike down Nisashi!"

Exodius stretched out his hand, releasing a ball of energy. At the same time, Irene reached for her deck, revealing Right Leg of the Forbidden One before discarding it. Exodius glowed, imbued with energy (2000/0). The energy struck the warrior, vaporizing it.

"What on earth…"

"Exodius has another effect. Each time he attacks, I can send an Exodia piece from my deck to the graveyard. And when all five piece go there by this effect, it's the same as if I would have them in my hand."

_No, if I can't win in four turns…_ She shuddered, remembering the terrible sights of duelists taking a direct blow from Exodia.

"I end my turn here." concluded Irene.

Samantha drew, slightly shaken. _Okay, I'm still safe from now. Grandmaster is stronger, and can destroy that thing easy…I hope._

"Grandmaster, attack!"

"I activate Defense Seal Wall!" shouted the woman.

An invisible barrier covered Exodius, blocking the sword strike.

"My monster's harder to destroy than you may think. The trap you see keeps him safe from all attacks, and not only that, but when it negates your attacks, the Battle Phase comes to an end at once!"

_No, I don't have any other cards I can use._

"I change my monsters to defense mode and end my turn."

**Irene 4100 – Samantha 6200**

"Only a matter of time now. Exodius, take down Grandmaster!"

Another Exodia piece slipped into the graveyard, as Exodius charged it's attack (3000/0). The energy struck the warrior, dissolving it into pixels.

"I set a card. Three more turns to go!"

"My draw!" shouted Samantha. _Perfect. This should do it._

"I summon The Six Samurai – Yariza."

A brown armored warrior appeared next to his brother, armed with a spear (1000/500).

"Your monster may be big, but he won't protect your life points! Yariza, direct attack!"

Taking aim, the samurai threw his spear, striking Irene in the chest.

"Next up, the spell Six Scrolls of the Samurai! By tributing Yariza and Nisashi, I can summon the greatest of them all: Master Shogun Shien!"

The two warriors vanished, replaced by a tremendous warrior. It wore a crimson shogun armor, and wielded a large katana (2500/2400).

"He's not strong enough!"

"Perhaps…let's see what this face-down has to say about it."

**Irene 3100 – Samantha 6200**

"_She's bluffing. She has to be!" _thought Irene as she made her draw.

"Time to end the duel! I play Trap Booster, allowing me to activate a trap from my hand! And I choose Foolish Revival! It may sound foolish, but now you get back a monster from your graveyard in defense mode, like shall we say, Yariza."

"Why would you do that?"

"So I can use this: Diffusion Wave Motion! At the cost of a thousand life points, a level 7 or higher Spellcaster can attack all monsters you have in play. Which means I can send the remaining pieces from my deck!"

The woman's eyes turned to her face-down. _It's my only chance now!_

"Exodius, attack Yariza!"

In a single surge of power the spear-wielding samurai vanished, as the giant's power rose to 4000.

"Any last words?"

"Okay, here's two: Noble Funeral!"

"Come again?"

"It's a trap card, and one of the best. Since one of my samurai was destroyed while I have more life points than you do, your turns ends here!"

"Then go!"

"My pleasure!"

She made her draw, and almost shouted at the sight of the card. _Talk about miracles…_

"You're right, the duel is over…for you! I remove Yariza and Irou from my graveyard to summon this to the field: Enishi, Shien's Chancellor!

Unlike the previous samurai, Enishi had no armor, but rather an elegant green and grey kimono. His katana was tied to his side (2200/1200).

"Doesn't matter how strong that thing is, my chancellor can handle it. In exchange of not having him attack, I can destroy any monster on the field. Guess which one?"

The warrior struck the ground with his sword, opening a large chasm, swallowing the behemoth. The ground then close, silencing his growl.

"Shien has 2500 ATK, and can attack. So to borrow a line from you, any last words?"

"None are needed!"

Samantha smiled, raising her hand.

"Shien, attack!"

As the warrior's sword was about to collide with the woman, it was suddenly halted by a pair of phantomatic arms.

"HOW…"

"I have plenty of other cards in my graveyard. And Necro Gardna is one of my best defenses".

"Just go!"

**Irene 2100 – Samantha 6200**

"So we finally reached the end, right?"

"The end?"

"I told you, I wanted you to learn something. I hope you took the hint."

"I have no clue what you mean by that!"

"Maybe this will clear your confusion. I set a card, and activate the trap Break the Seal! By sending it to the graveyard, along with a second Break the Seal from my field, I can add the remaining Exodia piece from my deck to my hand."

"Next up, I play the spell Trusted Secret. By giving you any card from my deck, I can add any level 2 or lower Spellcaster from my graveyard to my hand. Take a guess which one…"

"And which card do you want to give me?"

"This one. Use it wisely."

She tossed her a card, and Samantha caught it. It was a spell called Swing of Memories. _Just what am I supposed to do with this?!_

"Lastly, I play my second Trap Booster. And with it, the last piece of the puzzle comes into play: the trap Backup Soldiers!"

Ominous black clouds filled the sky, as the woman added her last three cards to her hand. A red pentagram appeared behind her, two massive arms emerging from the upper point, followed by a pair of strong legs. Lastly, Exodia, emerged in all it's glory, a ball of energy forming between it's palms.

"Exodia…obliterate!" whispered the woman.

The explosion that followed shook the very stadium. Samantha's two monsters were destroyed without the slightest opposition.

**Irene 2100 – Samantha 0**

As the police officer struggled to get back up, she noticed the Swing of Memories was still there. Her opponent was now heading to the main building.

"Hey wait, you forgot your card!"

"Keep it. You may need it more than I do."

"Need it when?"

"Just don't loose it!" she replied.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

_Phoenix Municipal Police Station_

_19:08 PM_

From her desk, Samantha examined the card. What stood out right away was that it had no sleeve. Most duelists were conscious enough to use sleeves for their cards, but such was not the case here.

"What am I supposed to do with you?"

She rubbed her finger along the back of the card, and noticed a grey powder sticking to her fingers. Curious, she began to rub harder, until something white could be seen. It was a series of numbers, divided into two columns.

"Hello…"

She took a magnifying glass, and looked closer. The numbers were incredibly small, written in an incredibly fine paint. She had no clue what it was supposed to mean, but all she hoped was that it would lead her to David.

_Hold on, just hold on for a little longer…_

**NON TCG CARDS USED**

**Trap Booster**

Spell / Quickplay

Discard 1 card. This turn, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand.

Used by Zane in episode 57 of Yugioh GX

**Break the Seal**

Trap / Continuous

Send this face-up card and 1 other "Break the Seal" card you control to the Graveyard. Add 1 "Forbidden One" monster from your Deck to your hand.

**Defense Seal Wall**

Trap / Continuous

Activate only if you control a face-up "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" when one of your opponent's monsters declares an attack. As long as you control a face-up "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord", negate the attack of an opponent's monster and end their Battle Phase. If "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" is removed from the field, this card is destroyed.

**The Ultimate Ritual of the Forbidden Lord**

Spell / Normal

You can activate this card from your Graveyard while there are 5 "Forbidden One" cards in your hand or Graveyard. Return all "Forbidden One" cards in your Graveyard to your Deck. Then send 2 "Forbidden One" cards from your hand to your Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" from your hand or Deck. If a "Forbidden One" card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect other than "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord", return that card to the Deck.

The above cards were used by Adrian Gekko during the Yugioh GX series.

**Trust Secret**

Spell / Normal

Select 1 card from your deck and add it to your opponent's hand. Then add 1 level 2 or lower Spellcaster-type monster from your graveyard to your hand.

**Noble Funeral**

Trap / Normal

Activate if a face-up Six Samurai is destroyed. End your opponent's turn.

The above 2 cards are my own creation.


	13. Spirit of the Oasis

**CHAPTER 13**

_Gulf of Aqaba, _

_01:09 AM _

On the deck of the large cargo ship, the only sounds were the footsteps of the four guards that were on patrol. Each was armed, and wore a checked scarf, not so much as a disguise, but as a shield from the chill desert night. They moved trough the maze of containers, antennas, and gears, attentive to every move. They knew that they weren't playing a game.

Yet despite their vigilance, one lone figure managed to escape their sight. Wrapped in a tight, black bodysuit, she climbed over the edge of the ship, landing gracefully and silently. Before any of the guards noticed anything, she jumped on top of one of the crates, leaping from place to place, until she reached one of the main metal doors. It was locked with a large chain.

She took out a small device, resembling a squirt gun. Pressing gently, several drops of acid poured on the chain, melting the link in seconds. The whole thing fell on the floor, echoing into the night. She turned around nervous, but it seemed like neither of the guards had spotted her. Turning the knob, she entered the bowls of the large ship.

There was no sign of activity along the long tunnel. Several doors totted the walls, but the girl wasn't paying any attention to them. A small device attached to her arm had a pre established course projected, indicating the proper route. She made a right turn, and stopped. The corridor was still empty, but appearances were deceptive. She reached in her bag, she took out a pair of goggles. Focusing, she saw the deadly invisible lasers that crisscrossed the floor. Taking a breath, she jumped, grabbing the piping above. She edged her way forward, careful at every touch. With a swing, she landed on the floor, and continued.

Checking the device on her arm, she took a right turn, and hid next to the wall. The door she wanted was right next to her, protected by two guards. She took out a small dart gun, and with a swift move, leaped from the shadows and shot one of the guards. The second, let out a shout, clumsily reaching for his rifle, before he was shot as well.

"Pleasant dreams boys." she laughed, as she pressed the handle.

The room which at one point had served as storage, had been converted into an office. The walls were lined by arabesque art, and the furniture was at the bare minimum. She didn't bother with any of the details, and headed for the turned on computer on the main desk. Taking out a wire, she connected it to the computer on her arm, and began scanning, keeping one eye on the door. She knew it would be only a matter of time until someone would find the unconscious guards. All she hoped was that there would be enough time to get all that she came for.

The seconds were ticking of, as the computer finished the job. Satisfied, the woman unplugged the device, heading for the door, when she heard rushed voices outside. At least three people shouted something in Arabic, and the door burst open, revealing four armed men. Each let out a salvo of gunfire, hitting the walls and tables.

"Where is the intruder?" shouted one of them.

As they surveyed the room, none of them noticed the shadow dangling above them. Before they could react, the masked woman landed on top of them. A blade glistened in the dim light, as it quickly stabbed one of them, before quickly slicing the leg of the other. The third screamed, shooting at random. The woman just jumped above him, knocking him out with a blow to the back of the head.

Running trough the corridors, the alarm ranged out loud, mixed with the voices of the guards that were coming out. She reached the top deck, only to be confronted with the muzzle of two rifles.

"Don't move!" shouted one of the men.

"After you, sir!"

A small opening in her arm band opened, and two darts shot out, striking each of them. They remained standing, paralyzed. Gunshots now filled the air, as men cam rushing from all sides. With the grace of a feline, she leaped to one of the dangling cranes, and from there, landed in the water below. As searchlights ran their beams along the water, two men walked onto the deck, signaling to stop shooting.

"How did this happened?" demanded the bearded man.

"Our cameras picked up nothing. Neither did our guards."

Lahab walked over to the edge of the ship, looking down into the dark waters. His fist squeezed the metal railing.

"It entered my own office! Right under my nose. On _your _watch!"

"I…I'm sorry sir!" replied the other man.

"I don't need your _sorry_! I need the skills I hired you for. Take your men, and search the city! I want that person caught!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

_City of Aqaba _

Under the blazing sun, the city was buzzing with activity. As Jordan's main sea port, it had a constant flow of people, languages and ideas. People wearing western clothes blended with men and women wearing the traditional chador, cars and bikes riding side by side with horses and camels. From the top of the streets, the whole thing seemed to be one giant anthill.

Along one of the more reclusive streets was a pub that had clearly seen better days. It's customers were mostly men in their late thirties, either smoking, or watching the lone TV above the bar counter. A thick smell of cigar smoke and dust filled the air.

The doors opened, and a woman entered. She was young, no more than twenty, with short dark hair. As the lone female in the room, she quickly caught the eye of most men. She made her way to a table where a man in his forties was seated, wearing a black turban and ample robes. The woman sat next to him, taking out a small laptop.

"How did it go?" he asked quietly.

"Pretty good, had it not been for the dramatic escape I had to make."

"But you did get what we need, right?"

"Don't I ever?"

She took out a CD and inserted it into the device.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us Shafi. There's over two hundred names on this list."

"Strange, I thought there wouldn't be more than fifty."

"Looks to me like they either know more than we do, or they planted some fake names on the list.

The man sighed.

"Probably both. And the worst part is, we don't have the manpower to search out all these names in time."

"But we have to start somewhere. Lahab must have some clue as to who is one of them. I doubt he would just pick at random."

"Guess there's only one way to find out: take another night trip."

"And do what? Walk up to him and ask him?"

Both laughed, as the woman closed the laptop. From the opposite side, the door opened, and a short, bald man walked in. He took a seat, apparently nervous. Shafi had known the place for years, as well as most of the customers. But his presence didn't make him feel too good. Further, the sheer tension in him clearly hinted that something was very wrong.

"S…scuze me, waiter, can I have some tea please." he stammered.

The barman didn't bother to reply. He just gave him a single cup and pot. With a shaking hand, he poured a full cup.

"What's up with him?" whispered the woman.

"Good question, we need to keep an eye on him."

From his angle, the man could supervise the entire room. He noticed several figures moving before the door, as three men came in. All wore grey, dusty clothes, and had a checked scarf around their neck. They stopped before the tensed man, and he took out a small envelope. They talked a few minutes in Arabic, with Shafi being still vigilant. They talked a south Egyptian dialect, which made it hard to understand entire sentences.

Suddenly, the man protested. Shafi made out something about more cash, and about a promised transport. As the talk became more heated, several of the guests began to back away. One of the men reached in his coat, which was all Shafi needed to see before acting. With lightning fast reflexes, he took out a knife and threw it, impaling the other's neck. He collapsed, revealing a partially covered 45 cm revolver.

The remaining two men turned to them, each taking out an Uzzy, and opening fire. The customers screamed in panic, several hitting the floor, while others rant to the door, or jumping trough the window. With the same strength, the man reaped behind one of the counters, grabbed a chair and threw it to the assailant, knocking out the gun from his hand. The remaining assassin turned to the previous target, but a strong hit in the back of the head from the woman was enough to knock him out cold.

"S…stay away from me!"

"If I wanted to do that, I would have let them shoot you."

He picked up the fallen envelope, and looked at the logo on it, then grabbed the already shaken man by the collar.

"I think you have some questions to answer. Why did Lahab send you here?!"

"La…who?"

"Don't play games! You know this symbol right? What did they want?"

"I don't know! I was told to give them this, then they would pay me!"

"Guess you didn't count on being backstabbed!"

He reached in his coat, taking out his wallet. With a few flicks of his fingers, he looked trough his ID's

"Working for Industrial Illusions I see!"

"Was!"

"Is Pegasus involved in this?!" asked Shafi, narrowing his eyes.

"Look man, I got fired, okay. A week ago I got a call from the States, telling me to come here. that's it, I swear!"

He let go of his collar, and surveyed the room. Most of the guests were too afraid to come out from their hiding places. The frightened man tried to make his way to the door, but Shafi's hand grabbed him again.

"Not so fast pal! You still have some questions to answer!"

"Look, I don't know anything more!"

"We'll see!"

"Please, let me go!" he pleaded.

"Fine, you can choose: come with me, or stay here, with them."

He pointed to the two unconscious men. The captive nodded, and they walked to the exit. Some meters from the door, a jeep was parked, and the three of them got in.

"Where are we going?!"

"Somewhere safe."

He turned the ignition, and the car speed out, going smoothly trough the crowded streets. A few minutes later, as they reached the city limits, the man from the back seat tapped the driver on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but I don't think we met before."

"And we won't meet again after this."

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine." he mumbled, crossing his arms.

The desert seemed to be one giant maze of copper pillars, and grains of metal strewn across the horizon. As the car continued it's course, three clouds of dust appeared behind them.

"We got guests." commented the woman.

They got closer, and they managed to distinguish three men riding Honda bikes. Each had his face covered by a black helmet. A few seconds later, a bullet shattered the windscreen. The man in the back seat screamed, ducking out of sight.

"Least they didn't damage the paint."

A second salvo struck the bumper, sending sparks flying.

"Okay, now it's personal! Take them out sweetie!"

The woman took out a duel disk, and three cards.

"What the hell, you want to stop them with trading cards?" shouted the man.

His next words were cut by a second volley. The woman fitted the cards on her disk, and shouted:

"Come forth, Gemknight Paz, Gemknight Ganet, and Gemknight Rubys!"

In a burst of blue and red light, three humanoid creature appeared, floating above the ground. Each wore armor, and one was armed with a scythe. The other was armed with a blade. The third struck one of the bikes with a fireball, burning it to ashes. The other two leaped, impaling the bikes with their weapons, sending them crashing. With a nod of confidence, they vanished into bright sparks. From the back seat, the man raised his head, mouth opened agast.

"What the hell…"

"What can I say, it's a talent." laughed the woman.

_Negev desert _

_8 miles of the Israeli-Jordanian border_

With a loud shriek, the jeep pulled over to a large cave dug into the side of one of the mountains.

"Get out, this is the end of the line!"

"Come on, can't you at least smile, since you kidnapped me?" he replied as he pushed the door.

"Maybe we should have just left him back there!"

"Give him time, we need to see what he knows." replied the woman.

The inside of the cave provided a much needed relief from the heat of the desert outside. They reached a large wall, and the man reached out his hand, rubbing a smooth area three times. A rumble was heard, and the wall pushed aside, revealing an entrance.

"What's next, a pit of snakes?"

"Just go!"

As they advanced, it was obvious that it was more to the place than met the eye. The walls were decorated with ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics, and a modern light system marked the way. They reached another group of men, and Shafi pointed to him to stop, then pointed to one of his men, who opened a wooden door in the side of the wall.

"What are you going to do?" asked the man fearfully.

"Just get in!"

"Wait, what are you…"

He didn't have the time to protest further. Strong arms grabbed him, throwing him in. With a loud thud, the door slammed shut.

"Hey, let me out, let me out!" he shouted, sweat pouring down his face.

"Behave, and you'll be fine." replied Shafi, joining his group.

In another room of the complex, Shafi and his companion sat at a large wooden table, before a computer.

"Good work Yasmin, now let's see what have here."

He inserted the CD and began scrolling down the list. He frowned, as he reached the end.

"Two hundred and eighty names. And anyone of them can be one of the Princes."

"What do we do then? We don't have the manpower to investigate each of the names?"

"We won't have to. First we need to start narrowing down our search by priority. The first ones we need to check are people who had direct links with Lahab, either political or economic. Go with the best known names on the list. If we still get nothing, go by wealth, or even better, by years of birth."

"I'm not sure that would be the best approach."

"And how's that?"

"Think about it: the Prince has to be an expert duelist, for he has to wrestle control of Andar from Helel by means of a duel. And my looking at this list, more that half flung this chapter. They may be involved in the Duel Monsters industry, but they couldn't tell a Spell from a Trap if their life depended on it. My guess is we can rule them out, and start focusing on the duelists on the list."

"Can you handle it?"

"Not with the incomplete info I have now. But our bearded friend was so hospitable, that I'm thinking of paying him another visit."

"Well we can arrange that…"

"Maybe even tonight, if the weather is in our favor."

She turned to her companion:

"What about our guest?"

"Go see if he's willing to talk. We need all the info we can get."

"Then let me do it alone. You're hardly subtle in these cases."

From the floor of his cell, the man leaped to his feet, as he heard the door open. From the lone window, the sun was now a mere red dot on the edge of the horizon. Yasmin entered, carrying a plate of dates, which she placed on the wooden table.

"Here, you may need these."

His quivering hand reached out, picking up one of the fruits. He ate in silence.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked finally.

"We kill no one. Not if we can avoid it."

"W…who are you people?"

"You won't find our names in any paper, but we are heroes non the less. Yes, we do fight, but for a far greater cause. As for you sir…"

"Call me Wallace." he replied.

"…Wallace, you live in a far greater ignorance of the world around you."

He reached out for another fruit, but stopped.

"How did you do that? Back there on the road, those were…"

"Real monsters? Yes, they were."

It took some time for the information to settle in. Real? _Real? _Then such stories were true?

"I don't believe it! I can't!"

"You don't have to. Most duelist are ignorant of the reality of these things."

"I remember some players speaking about real monsters. But how can you take such things seriously!"

"Guess it takes a life and death situation to make you a believer, right?"

No response. She sat opposite to him at the table, and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you ready to share with us what you know?"

"Only after you tell me who you are!"

"Would you believe even if I told you?"

"Try me!"

"Fine then. Beneath this world, and the next lies a third existence. We live in our material dimension, unaware of the spiritual world around us. Under the watchful eyes of the heavenly hosts, we exist within our limits, blind and ignorant. But there is another realm, one where it's people are not ignorant of the binds between spirit and matter. That land is called Andar."

He almost felt his jaw dropping. "What the hell, are you people aliens?"

"No, we are quite human. But we have come to share a path with that realm, and it's people. As have you, but in a different way."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that there's more to Duel Monsters that meets the eye. It's an ancient game, as are it's powers. Each card has not only power, but a life in and of itself. They are a bridge, a vehicle. Each one for it's reflection from Andar."

"I still don't…"

The woman took out a card, and it's surface briefly shined. One of the monsters he had seen before materialized behind her, armed with a short sword.

_God, this can't be!_

"Go ahead, touch him. He's as real as you are."

The man just sank down in his chair, quivering.

"I'll take your word for it." he replied, as the image vanished.

"Get it now? The cards you use to play this game are homes away from home for the creatures of Andar!"

Several thoughts began to swirl in his head. He spoke out as soon as he got his breath.

"Are…you a Shadow Duelist?"

"I prefer the term of Magi. And please, don't make it sound so bad. Darkness is but one of three sides of the matter?"

Another empty look made her realize that he was again unaware.

"Darkness gives comfort and relief. It's a shelter and a shield. The light exposes and cleanses all things. But then there is another light. One that destroys and leaves desolate. One which makes the blackest abyss seem like a some. It's that light you need to be aware!"

She turned to him, calm and collective.

"How do you know of the Shadow Duelists?"

Wallace straightened his collar and took a deep breath.

"I got a call about a week ago. It was from Seer Academy. They told me I'd get ten grand if I came here to deliver a card. I had no choice, I needed the money."

"Do you have the card?"

"No, I left it at the hotel. I was supposed to take those goons there to pick it up."

"Are you aware of a name called Abu Lahab?"

"No. All I know is that they needed that card for some upgrades. Seer Academy will host the Astra Gloria tournament this year."

Yasmin's eyes narrowed. She took out a copy of the name list and placed it in front of him.

"Recognize anyone?!"

He ran his finger along the list.

"Yes. These two here are from Seer. They're members of his official team. This here, he's from North Academy. Yeah, and this one too. I remember speaking about her from one of their employees."

"Her? Are you sure?"

"Lady, I've been shot at, kidnapped, and frightened by real monsters. I'm not _sure_ of anything!"

"Which hotel do you stay at?"

"Ar Arabi, room 105. Why?"

"I'm going to get that card!"

She got up, leaving in a hurry. At the door stood Shafi, holding a duel disk.

"Where are you going?"

"Get the chopper ready! We've got a card to get!"

"Wait up, you didn't even tell me what you find out!"

"Tell you later! Let's go."

"That bad, huh?"

"Big time!"

Lahab raised his forehead from the floor, straightening his beard. Despite his fifty-six years of age, he was still strong and fit. Behind him, a much younger man, festooned in grey entered the room.

"Sir, our men made contact."

"And?"

The man cleared his throat.

"And…were intercepted by the Magi. Two were killed, one escaped. The card, and Wallace, they're…gone."

Despite his turned back, the man could sense the anger rising. Lahab burned, and pressed a button on his computer. The door to the room opened, and three men in black entered. Their eyes were black, deep pits of darkness, and walked almost like zombie. Their pale skin glimmered in the dim light.

"Lawin, you failed a second time. So I'm taking over the problem myself. Meet your new replacements."

He turned his eyes to the three men. They didn't seem to respond to any stimulant.

"Who are they?"

"They are my given servants. And it is for me to command and summon them. They can do nothing, neither can they disobey me."

"What are they then?!"

"Call them homunculus if you want them. I call them recipients for my own soul."

He opened his mouth and took a deep breath. A single fireball came out, dividing into three strings, each entering into the mouths of the beings. Their eyes lit like sparks, as a black duel disk appeared on their arms.

"As for you…"

"Wait!" he shouted.

"Yes?"

"I want this too. The power you gave them!"

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I've ever been!"

"Then be aware of this: there is but one way to get this new life. You must leave the old one. Do that, and I shall raise you as a new being!"

They were just words. Sound waves that went trough the air. He stopped before his master.

"Yes."

Strong palms grabbed his head, the pressure being enough to smash his skull to shards. His vision became unclear as he opened his mouth slowly. A beam of fire entered his mouth, making his brain boil. His very screams seemed to fall into darkness. He fell to his knees.

"Get up!" shouted Lahab. "You have the power, as do all my servants. I command you, and I empower you! Murder the Magi, murder them all!"

In a burst of black smoke, the four men streaked into the dark sky, like rockets, leaving behind them a black streak.

Above the city of Aqaba, a lone helicopter flew southwards, just above the line of the city. The two occupants were in full alert.

"Five minutes to our target!"

He veered felt, making the machine vibrate.

"So what did you found out from him?"

"Plenty. Lahab has a scout in the US. We'll need to take care of that later. Right now, let's see what the deal is with that card."

"Right on with that. Hey, what the…"

From the darkness of night, a shadowy winged being emerged. It was roughly human, with dark vapors around it's body, resembling wings.

"Watch out!"

"I know, I know! Just let me…"

With a single move, it flew above the helicopter, and struck the tail, severing it. The whole thing came crashing down in smoke and flame.

"This was a bad idea!"

"Hold on, we're going down with a bang!"

The machine came spinning down, fitting the roof of one of the tall buildings. The passengers came our, coughing.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" laughed Yasmin.

"No, not if you take three broken ribs all in good fun."

With a small puff, the robed figure they had seen flying trough the sky landed before them. For the first time they could see he was indeed a human.

"This is as far as you go Magi!"

"Who are you?" replied Yasmin.

"I was called Lawin once. But now I have no name but servant to the Morning Star!"

"I don't think we've met ugly, so if you don't mind…"

A circle of fire, signaling a Shadow Game erupted around them. This time only, it seemed to cover four city blocks. The woman turned to Shafi.

"Guess that settles the debate then!"

"_Be careful, this is no average game." _Thought the man, as he tried to mask his own pain.

**Yasmin 8000 – Lawin 8000**

"Ladies first then! And I start with Gemknight Rumarin!"

An armored warrior emerged, it's face hidden by a mask. Electricity surged around him, being swallowed by the electric equipment on the roof (1600/1800).

"Two face-downs will do it. Take your best shot ugly!"

"My draw! And my first card is Everliving Underworld Cannon."

With a rumble, the ground burst open, revealing a pile of bones. They assembled into the shape of a sinister looking cannon.

"Next up, the first servant of the Underworld. Come forth, Gozuki!"

Footsteps followed by a dark gurgle were heard, as a strange creature materialized. It had a human muscular body with the head of an ox. It was armed with a hammer (1700/800).

"Due to the effect of Gozuki, I can send a Zombie from my deck to the graveyard. Then I attack! Strike down her Gemknight!"

With a howl of rage, the zombie charged, hammer raised high. Yasmin just pressed a button on her disk.

"Activate trap! Gem Force. Not only is your monster changed to defense mode, I can also add a specific Spell from my deck to the top of my deck!"

The creature shielded itself with the hammer. Lawin snarled, as he set a card and ended his turn.

**Yasmin 8000 – Lawin 8000**

"Ever wondered about these monsters?" she asked while making a draw.

"Does it matter?!"

"It does. They are a symbol of the bond between two great spirits. That of Judai and Johan Andersen. The might of Elemental Heroes and Crystal Beasts all in one. They may be new, but they are powerful."

"Then how about you start playing a card already!"

"Fine then. I play Gemknight Fusion! So I fuse Rumarin and the Gemknight Ganet from my hand to summon this!"

The two monsters exploded into crystal shards, merging into a brilliant light. The resulting creature was much like Rumarin, except he wore a purple cape and was armed with a long sword (1800/1800).

"Then, my other face-down: Birthright! Come back, Ganet!"

A warrior wearing bright red armor, surrounded by flames appeared next to his companion (1900/0).

"Gemknight Paz, strike down his monster!"

With a quick swoosh, the zombie was cut in half. At the same time, he struck the hooded man.

"Paz has two effects, and you just saw one: if it destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to that monster's ATK."

"Stupid whore!"

"And just for that, here comes the second one! He can attack twice each turn!"

"You wish! I activate Haunted Shrine, letting me bring back the Zombie I send there by the effect of Gozuki: Hellfire Spearsman - Ghost Lancer."

In a burst of dark flames, a sinister creature emerged. . It wore a Chinese soldier uniform, and was armed with a long spear (2000/0).

"And let's not forget my Underworld Cannon. Once per turn, if a Zombie is special summoned, you take 800 points of damage."

Yasmin narrowed her eyes, then signaled she ended her turn.

"My move Magi. So I call upon the power of Mezuki.

Much like Gozuki, the new creature had a human body. However, it had the head of a horse, and was armed with a long axe (1700/800).

"Next, the spell Foolish Burial. But before you worry about what monster I send there, worry about this! Lancer, destroy Gemknight Paz!"

The humanoid demon glowed bright red, and thrust his spear into the knight, shattering it. Yasmin didn't seemed to be taken out of her calm.

"I set a card. Take your turn."

**Yasmin 7200 – Lawin 6300**

Yasmin drew, checking her cards. _Okay, I have a good defense here. I can destroy Mezuki, but I also need to keep his lancer in check._

"I set a monster and another card. Then I attack Mezuki!"

Ganet opened his hands, launching two fireballs, turning the creature to ashes. Lawin wasn't even moved.

"Take your turn."

"As you wish. Thanks to the effect of Mezuki, I can remove it from the game to summon back a Zombie from my graveyard. And I choose Hellfire Winged Lizard - Ghost Wyvern!"

A loud shriek echoed into the night, as a black dragon came down from the sky, covered in black smoke and flames (1700/0).

"Not much of a threat." laughed Yasmin.

"Forget about my cannon little bitch?!"

A second fireball struck the woman, sending sparks flying from her chest.

"Your monster is vanquished! Spearman, take down Gemknight Ganet!"

With a single thrust, the knight was impaled in the lance, shattering.

"I'm not done! I chain the spell Zombie Chain. Since my lancer destroyed a monster by battle, I can add a Zombie card from my deck to the top of my deck."

"Good to see you know the rules so well. I also chain Gen Rescue! Since you destroyed one of my knight, I can summon another one from my deck. Like Gemknight Alexand."

Much like the remaining knights, Alexand was wearing a white medieval suit, decorated with purple gems (1800/1200).

"Ghost Wyvern, attack her face-down monster!"

The dragon opened it's jaws, shooting a beam of black smoke. It revealed a warrior wearing a light blue armor, decorated with gems (0/2100).

"Looks like Gemknight Sapphia is a bit too strong for you."

"Lucky, nothing more than that! I set two cards and pass."

**Yasmin 6300 – Lawin 6100**

"My move then! So thanks to the effect of Gem Fusion, I remove Gemknight Paz from my graveyard to add it back to my hand."

"Next up, I play it to…"

"You'll do nothing of the sort! I activate Fires of Shiranui! With this in play, neither one of us can send monsters from our field to the graveyard except if they are destroyed. That means Fusion is off limits."

The woman went pale. _No, I need my fusion monsters to win! _

"Fine then! Alexand, take down his dragon!"

A single beam of light shot from the center jewel from the knight's breastplate, destroying the dragon.

"Can you answer me something?" asked Yasmin.

"What?"

"What did Lahab promise you that's worth all this?"

"He promised nothing. He _gave _me life! All I am now he made!"

"What are you then?"

"Take a look then?!"

He removed his hood, and the woman took a step back in shock. The man's face was dead white, his eyes being black and lifeless with a single red streak along them.

"I am far from human! I am the new man!

"You wasted your life then. I set a card and pass."

"Couldn't expect less from a Magi! My move, and I play the card known as Miracle Pyramid. With this in play, all Zombies I control gain 200 ATK for each monster you have in play. Meaning my lancer now gains 400 ATK. Ghost Lancer, destroy Alexand!"

The resulting ball of fire seemed to engulf the entire roof. Cables, crates and the very cement seemed to melt.

"I end my turn."

**Yasmin 5700 – Lawin 6100**

"Let's see if my deck's still on my side." said the woman as she drew. _Perfect._

"I play Spellbook inside the Pot, letting each of us draw three cards."

"And you're being so helpful why?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I play the spell Gem Arrow. Since I have a Gemknight in play, I can destroy any face-up spell or trap in play, and gain 1000 lp on top of that. So your trap card's out of here!"

Sapphia stood up, as a crystal arrow appeared in his hand. He threw it, shattering the trap card.

"With that aside, I play the spell Silent Doom, letting me bring back Gemknight Ganet from my graveyard. Next up, I fuse my two monsters, to summon Gemknight Rubys."

The ground erupted, revealing a pillar of red crystals. It began shifting, until it took the shape of a human warrior. It wore red armor and blue cape, and was armed with a spear (2500/1300).

"I'm totally sick of that thing! Rubys, send his Spearman packing!"

Both monsters clashed, spears blocking each other. The knight knocked the spear out of his opponent's hand, before slicing him.

"That should be enough. Let's see how you're going to get your game back on track."

"O, you will! Since you were dumb enough to give me three new cards, you allowed me access to one of my most powerful cards: the spell known as Deepest Impact!"

At first, nothing seemed to happen. Then, gradually, the sky began to turn bright red. A small fuming pebble landed before the woman's feet, followed by another and another. Then, with a rumble, more and more flaming stones began falling.

Below them, one of the stores were struck in full, being engulfed in flames. Screams mingled with explosions, as cars, buildings and trees were set ablaze. Pillars of smoke rose from all directions, followed by explosion after explosion. Gemknight Rubys burst into flames, vanishing. The whole inferno lasted for several minutes.

"My God!" gasped Shafi, as he tried to shield his eyes from the heat.

"What have you done?" asked Yasmin quietly.

"I only gave you a taste of my new found power. Deepest Impact sends all monsters on the field and in our hand to the graveyard, along with half our life points!"

"You murdered people!" screamed the woman.

"Don't you?"

There was no answer. Lawin picked up a card from his hand.

"I play Pot of Avarice. All I need to do is return five monsters from my graveyard to my deck, and I can draw two cards."

He made his two draws, and grinned widely.

"Your doom has come! I activate Poltermerization."

"Don't you mean _Polymerization_?"

"No, you fool! This spell allows me to summon a Fusion Zombie-type monster, by sending the necessary fusion material directly from my deck. So I send Hellfire Sleeping Princess - Ghost Sleeper, and Hellfire Winged Lizard - Ghost Wyvern to summon Underworld Dragon Dragonecro!"

Black smoke rose around Lawin, raising ten feet in the air. It spread out, until it began to take shape, growing limbs and wings. It's head was adorned with horns, and it's body protected by black pieces of armor (3000/0, 3200/0). Underworld Cannon struck her yet again with a shot of energy.

"Game over! Dragoneco, attack."

"Nothing's over! I activate Soul Resurrection. Gemknight Ganet, defend me."

The flaming warrior emerged, shielding himself. The attack of the dragon struck him, shattering it armor and burning his body. When the smoke cleared, the warrior still stood.

"What on earth…"

"My monster has several effects. The first is that it can't destroy monsters by battle. But since he didn't inflict damage, you loose 600 points. Then your monster looses all his attack points, and I gain a token equal to the ATK of your monster."

A ghostly image of Ganet appeared on Lawin's side of the field (1900/0).

"Token, attack now!"

The shadowed creature released a beam of fire, turning the warrior to ashes.

"I end my turn Magi."

**Yasmin 1950 – Lawin 3050**

The young Magi drew, visibly shaken. _Finally, a monster. That's a good start. And with this card, I should be able to keep him of my life points for now._

"To begin, I summon Gemresis to the field."

In a flash of light, a creature resembling an armadillo appeared (1700/500).

"Thanks to him, I can add any Gemknight from my deck to my hand. And last but not least, the spell Gem Seal. By equipping it to an EARTH monster, It gains a Counter for each Gemknight in my graveyard. That's all for me."

"A waste of a turn if you ask me. Your spell cannot shield you from my attacks forever. I play the spell Ghost Reinforcements, which allows me to summon my Hellfire Princess and Hellfire Wyvern, all at the cost of 1000 lp."

The two hellbound creatures appeared next to the massive dragon, hissing in rage.

"Magi, time to die! Ghost Token, attack now!"

Being struck by the attack, the beast recoiled into it's shell. The fire seemed to spread, but the monster still stood.

"What on earth…"

"My counters aren't there for show. If I receive battle damage, I can reduce the damage to zero. Further, my monster cannot be destroyed by battle while equipped with it."

"But not forever! Attack my monsters!"

The resulting few seconds were pure chaos, of flames, smoke, explosions and noises. The gusts of wind from the explosions send equipment flying, in all directions. When it all stopped, Yasmin was amazed that she was still alive.

"I end my turn. Take your last turn."

**Yasmin 550 – Lawin 2050**

_Let this be a good card. I'm all out of options! _She drew, and was amazed. _No, not this card! I don't have the power to play it. it's beyond me!_

From the side, Shafi nodded in approval.

"Play it!" he gasped.

She closed her eyes and reached for her disk. _Forgive me, o God!_

"The duel ends here! I summon my second Gemknight Ganet. Next up, I activate the trap Gem Enhance. By offering my knight, I can summon another one from my graveyard. Like Gemknight Rubys."

The flaming warrior vanished, and the spear wielding warrior appeared (2500/1200).

"He's nowhere near powerful enough!"

"He's not going to win the duel. This is! I play the spell Super Polymerization!"

Thunder echoed from the sky, as a dark portal opened above. Strong suction-like winds started pulling the knight and Dragoneco into the darkness above.

"How did you get your hands on this card Magi?!" roared Lawin.

The woman didn't bother to answer. From the portal above, thunder crashed onto the roof, revealing an astounding creature. It had massive black wings, black and red armor, and a horned helmet. His massive arms carried a huge mace (?/?).

"What is that?!"

"Meet Gemknight Agathos. The last monster you'll ever see."

"He's useless without any attack points!"

"Oh, take a look then!"

The warrior roared in rage, as his ATK and DEF went up to 5500 each.

"My monster's ATK and DEF equal to the combined ATK of the monsters I fused. And that's more than enough to take you out!"

Lawin sank to his knees, blood tears running down his face.

"Please, don't…"

"I have to! I made a pledge, as have you! I pledged to life, and you to death!"

The warrior threw his mace, striking the ghostly Wyvern, turning it to black smoke. Lawin screamed in the most piercing voice she had ever heard, his body shaking violently. His eyes burst into flames, and smoke was coming out of his mouth and fingers. His skin was now covered by blisters, and bulging in all directions. With a final scream, he exploded, leaving behind only his clothes.

**Yasmin 550 – Lawin 0**

Yasmin went to her friend, and gently helped him up.

"What a way to go." said Shafi, with a small note of pity in his voice.

They walked to the edge of the building, gazing down at the chaos below. The fires were still burning, and the fire trucks were busy. Most people were out of their houses, trying to save what they could.

"We can't afford another _victory _like this."

"Hopefully we won't have to. Not if we take down the braintrust of the operation."

She looked at the copy of Super Polymerization.

"I feel so dirty for using this."

_Duel Academy_

_7:20 AM_

From his office, Gould was looking at his TV, with Hannah next to him. Both watched the disaster in silence.

"Looks like the events are preceding us Stephen." said the woman.

"Hopefully we won't have more such incidents. We can't afford the losses."

He turned of the TV.

"Hannah, I need your help."

"What do you need?"

"I need to go take care of some things. Can you keep an eye on our team, and especially Rossler?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Only see how far they are ahead of us."

_Ar Arabi Hotel_

_3:50 AM_

The night guard didn't bother to ask the two persons where they were going. He knew better than to get in the way of crazy people. Yasmin walked up to the first floor, supporting Shafi, who was close to exhaustion. They reached the door to room 105.

"Hold on, I'm going to need both arms for this."

The man held to the wall, as Yasmin struck the door with her shoulder, knocking it down. She went to Shafi to help him, but he brushed her aside. With great difficult, he entered.

The room was a mess. The furniture was knocked over, and clothes and other small items were thrown all over the place. One of the windows was broken. After all the pain he had been trough that night, Shafi felt like that was the worst blow of all.

"Looks like they got here before us."

Yasmin walked into the middle of the room, and pushed aside one of the piles of clothes.

"So now what?"

"Simple, we go back and talk to the only man who seems to know what's going on here.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**FEATURED CARD REVIEW**

**Super Polymerization**

Spell / Quickplay

Discard 1 card. Send, from either side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) Spells, Traps, and Effect Monsters' effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation.

The signature card of the Supreme King a.k.a Psycho Judai (okay, that was a joke). Here we have a quickplay spell card that can fuse monsters on either side of the field, and that cannot be negated. So far, that's all the good news. The bad is that it costs you a card from your hand to activate, and while your opponent cannot negate this card, he can still destroy the monster summoned with Trap Hole, Torrential Tribute and others. So how do you use this?

The best way is with cards like Creature Swap, and Regret Reborn. The best monster to summon with this is Chimeratech Overdragon by using this and DNA Surgery. Not only do you gain a powerful monster, but you also dispose of all your opponent's monsters.

Sadly, there is little use for this card now, when Synchro monsters are more practical. However, with the advent of The Duelist Revolution, this card could see some play.

**RATING**

1 / 5 Traditional and Advanced

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**NON TCG CARDS USED**

**Fires of Shiranui**

Trap / Continuous

Neither player can send monsters they control to the Graveyard, except when they are destroyed.

Used by Misawa during the Yugioh GX manga

**Polterimerization **

Spell / Normal

Send Zombie-Type monster(s) you control and Zombie-Type monster(s) from your Deck/Graveyard to the Graveyard, that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

Used by Skeleton Knight during the Yugioh 5DS manga

**Gozuki **

Level 4 / EARTH / Zombie / ATK 1700 / DEF 400

Once per turn, you can send 1 Zombie-Type Monster from your Deck to the Graveyard.

Used by Misawa during the Yugioh GX manga

**Gem Force**

Trap / Normal

Activate if a Gemknight you control is selected as an attack target. Change the attacking monster to defense position and add 1 Gemknight Fusion from your deck to the top of your deck.

**Gem Arrow**

Spell / Normal

Activate if you control a Gemknight monster. Destroy 1 face-up Spell or Trap card and gain 1000 lp.

**Gemknight Agathos**

Level 8 / EARTH / Fusion / Warrior / ATK ? / DEF ?

1 Gemknight Fusion monster + 1 other monster

This card cannot be summoned except by fusion summon. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the combined ATK of the monsters used to summon this card. This card gains the effect(s) of the monster used to summon this card (except the Gemknight monster).

**Gem Seal**

Spell / Equip

Equip only to an EARTH monster. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle and cannot change it's position. When this card is activated, place 1 Gem Counter on this card for each Gemknight monster in your graveyard. If you would receive battle damage, you can remove 1 counter from this card instead.

The above cards are my own creation


	14. Desperate Tag Change

_Negev Desert_

_6:21 AM_

The sun was beginning to rise along the horizon of the wasteland when Shafi and Yasmin pulled over the stolen jeep to the entrance of the cave. The woman opened the door, and helped Shafi out.

"Hold on, let me help you up."

"Forget it, I'm not letting myself carried by a woman!" he protested.

"Charming as usual." laughed Yasmin.

Three people ran out of the cave, and went to them. One was a man in his late forties, with a short beard. He looked at Shafi in utter shock.

"What happened to you boss?"

"Looks like we were expected. We had no choice but to engage in a Shadow Duel."

"No kidding, we can see the smoke from here. What happened back there?!" asked the second.

"The whole thing got out of hand. The duel leveled two city blocks."

"Can you walk?"

Shafi tried to stand on his own, but nearly collapsed, had he not held onto the car door. He reached to his side, and to his shock, it was red. Yasmin held him back up.

"Come on, help me get him in. Get the emergency room ready,

**CHAPTER 14**

In his cell, Wallace was just finishing eating his breakfast. Although it was a rather simple mixture of bread, olives and cheese, he had to admit that it was better than all the chemical infused food he had eaten before. He had just finished cleaning his plate, when the door opened, and Yasmin entered.

"We need to talk!" she began bluntly.

"I take it you couldn't find that card, right?"

"No, but you're going to tell me what that card was."

"Look, I told you I don't know more than what I said. I'm only the delivery guy here."

"I think you're more than that."

"We were expected. They knew where to strike, and how to pull it of. Thousands died last night!"

The words fell upon him like a bag of bricks. He stammered against the wall.

"I was here all night, I swear!"

The woman went up to him, and with a sudden jolt, grabbed his arm, twisting it slowly.

"S…stop it…." he whimpered.

She reached to his index finger, where she found a gold ring. Pulling it of, she threw it on the table, then struck it with her bare hand. It split in half, revealing a small microphone.

"I didn't know, I swear!" he shouted.

Yasmin didn't bother to reply. She took out a mobile phone, and spoke quickly into it.

"Trens, can you hear me? This is a code red situation, repeat, code red. We've been exposed. Take all security measures, and prepare for incoming enemy attack!"

Trough the window leading outside, the fine desert light seemed to be obscured, and a feint sound of flapping reached their ears. Seconds later, an explosion ripped trough the rocks, making the very room shake.

"What's going on?"

"Looks like you called some friends here."

"Do…do they want me?!"

"Guess we'll find out. Stay here!"

She ran out, and ran pass Shafi, who was trying to fasten a duel disk to his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Where does it look like? To fight!"

"Are you crazy, let me handle it!"

He managed to it the disk, and ran ahead of her.

"Why you…"

They reached the exit of the cave, and before they could get out, a single jolt of energy struck the ground before them. In the sky, two robed figures were flying, their wings resembling thick black smoke. A second one came down but this time Yasmin was prepared. A ball of pink energy materialized in her fist, and she struck the being with it. it landed a few feet away, but it immediately got back up. She managed to realize that it looked muck like Lawin: same pale skin, black and red eyes, and the same type of duel disk. He turned, looking her in the eyes. His lips didn't move, yet sound seemed to come from his body.

"Duel us Magi!"

Shafi came next to her, trying desperately to stay sharp. In the sky, the second creature seemed to have disappeared.

"As in us against you?"

"No, against _us_!"

The creature's body seemed to convulse, and it's head simply split in half. Each half took the shape of a head, then the torso and the legs spit as well. Two identical beings now stood before them.

"Oh, those _us._"

"Who are you?" asked Yasmin cautiously.

"We are Dulos, for we are submissive to the lord of this Earth." replied the phantomatic voices.

The woman turned to Shafi, looking worried.

"Can you duel like this?"

"I can try. And sure as heck I'm not going to allow Lahab's Siamese donkey twins to get the best of me!"

"_Be careful"_ she thought, as each player drew five cards.

**Dulos 1 8000 - Dulos 2 8000 – Yasmin 8000 – Shafi 8000**

"Beginning turn. Summoning Dark Tinker to the field." spoke the phantom.

A fiendish creature, armed with two large cleavers emerged, displaying a wide grin (1000/1000).

"Setting two cards. Turn has ended."

"I shall begin. I summon Majestic Mech Ohka without a tribute."

A splendid creature, resembling a golden winged lion emerged before the creature, shining in the sunlight (2400/1400). One of the face-down cards of Dulos 1 rose up.

"Activating trap: Chaos Tuning. Offer Dark Tinker and Ohka to summon Dark End Dragon!"

The two creatures vanished into eight green stars. From the beam of light, a dark figure loomed over the field. It was a pitch dark dragon, it's head covered by two large horns, and a second face spread across it's chest (2600/2100).

"_Okay, now we have a problem"_ thought Yasmin.

"I shall set one card. End turn."

"Time to go!" shouted Yasmin. "I summon Gemknight Alexand."

The white armored warrior appeared onto the field, taking a defensive position (1800/1200).

"Two face-down cards will end my turn."

Shafi drew, trying to ignore the pain of his wounds.

"No freak from hell is going to get the best of me! I summon Vision Hero Multiply Guy."

Much like the Gemknight, the new creature resembled a warrior, having an armor decorated with sharp crystals. It's arms and legs were very thin (800/700).

"Two face-downs ugly, that's all for me!"

**Dulos 1 8000 – Dulos 2 8000 – Yasmin 8000 – Shafi 8000**

"Beginning new turn. Play the spell Fiend Sanctuary."

A five pointed star appeared on the ground, and from it rose a metallic form, resembling a worm with limbs (0/0).

"Offering token to summon Monster Tamer."

A humanoid barbarian appeared, wearing a red Arabic suit, armed with a whip (1800/1600).

"Using effect of Monster Tamer. Gain control of Dark End Dragon, and increase it's ATK by 800 until End Phase." The dragon took flight, landing next to the first clone (3400/2100).

"Using the effect of Dark End Dragon. Decrease it's ATK by 500 to send 1 monster on the field to the graveyard. Selecting Gemknight Alexand."

"Like hell you will! Activate trap: Gem Cut. Since you targeted one of my monsters by card effects, I can cut it's ATK in half to summon a Clone Token of the monster, and change your effect to that."

A second Gemknight Alexand appeared, guarding himself (900/1200). The dragon breath a beam of dark energy, shattering it.

"Attacking Alexand with Dark End Dragon." replied the creature.

"You're wrong again! I activate Gem Force. Not only is your monster changed to defense mode, but Gemknight Fusion is also added to the top of my deck."

The dragon wrapped itself in his wings, groaning.

"Monster Tamer, engage Vision Hero!"

The barbarian roared, and struck the warrior with his whip, destroying it. Shafi grinned, pressing a button on his disk.

"You triggered my trap: Appearing Vision. Since one of my heroes fell, I can summon another one from my deck. So come to me, Vision Hero Gravito!"

In a burst of colorful light, a staunch warrior, wearing a round helmet and a massive shield landed before Shafi (500/2000). Despite the creature's face didn't display any emotions, the man could sense the frustration.

"Turn end"

The second Dulos drew.

"I shall summon Command Angel, and combine it with Crestus of Dagla."

A commando clothed warrior, having pure white wings flew down, landing next to the dragon (1200/1900), (1600/1900). A pair of daggers appeared in his hand (2000/1900).

"I use the effect of Dark End Dragon. Reduce it's ATK by 500 to send Alexand to the graveyard."

Darkness engulfed the warrior, and he simply vanished. The dragon stretched his wings, as it's ATK dropped to 2100 and was changed to attack position.

"Direct attack." he commanded coldly.

"Sorry, but you're not going to get near my partner! I activate Vision Mirage. Since I have a Vision Hero in play, I get to choose the target of your attack. And Monster Tamer is as good as any."

The dragon turned, much to the shock of the barbarian, and unleashed a black beam, turning him to ashes in seconds.

"End turn!"

Yasmin made her draw. _Okay, his dragon's now weak enough to destroy. Problem is the three face-downs they have. Still, I can use this to keep them from using them for now._

"Time to go! I play the spell Gem Excavation, letting me summon any level 4 or lower Gemknight from my graveyard."

Alexand appeared, staring against the dragon in defiance.

"Next up, the spell Gemknight Fusion, letting me combine Alexand and Ganet from my hand, to summon Gemknight Rubys!"

The crimson warrior emerged, swinging his sword (2500/1300).

"Your face-downs don't scare me! Not if I have this: Gem Blade. Check out this makeover."

The warrior's spear vanished, replaced by a black rapier.

"Take down his dragon!"

"Activate…" began the creature.

"You'll activate nothing! My blade keeps you from doing that during the Battle Phase."

The warrior leaped forward, slicing the dragon's head. The remaining face-down of Dulos 1 lifted, revealing a Dimensional Prison, before shattering it.

"Guess I should have told you: if my monster uses his blade, I can destroy 1 spell or trap you have in play along with your monster."

"That's my girl!" shouted Shafi.

"I end my turn with a face-down. Take it up."

"Gladly. And I begin with Vision Hero Vaion."

A warrior wearing a tight black and red bodysuit appeared, wearing an alien like helmet (1000/1200). He took out a card from his deck and discarded it.

"Next up, I play Magical Vision. Since I have 2 Vision Heroes in my graveyard, I can place them in my spell and trap card zone. Lastly, the effect of Gravito. All I need to do is sacrifice him, and I can bring two heroes from my spell and trap card zone. Come back, Multiply Guy, and Minimum Ray!"

The thin monster returned (800/700), (1600/700), along with a second monster. His left arm resembled a cannon, and it wore a futuristic helmet and bodysuit (1200/700). He fired a beam from his helmet, incinerating Command Angel.

"My heroes gain several abilities. Multiply Guy has his ATK doubled, while Minimum Ray can destroy any monster upon summon. Go get him boys!"

The remaining face-down lifted.

"I activate Quick Summon! I bring forth Giant Germ from my hand."

A black blob rose from the ground with a squishy sound (1000/100). Vaion struck it with his fist, shattering it. Shafi felt a burning in him, and his vision became blurry. Two more germs appeared on the field (1000/100) x 2.

"Multiply Guy, Minimum Ray, attack!"

The two warriors shot a beam from their helmets, turning the creatures into piles of goo. The burning in Shafi became stronger, and he barely stood.

"I set one card, and my turn is over.

**Dulos 1 7700 – Dulos 2 7600 – Yasmin 8000 – Shafi 5500**

"New turn begins. Draw card."

Black smoke seemed to wrap around the card. Yasmin felt a shiver down her spine.

"I don't like the look of that."

"It feels…_evil._" agreed Shafi.

Dulos 1 held up the card.

"Remove from the game three Giant Germ and Ohka."

"Is that…"gasped Yasmin.

"Can't be."

"Summon Sky Scourge Norleras" concluded the creature.

A black whirlwind descended, raising the desert dust. Black wings spread out, and a demonic creature emerged from the smoke. It had long arms with claws, and clack wings. It's head resembled a skull with a single horn (2400/1500).

"Shafi, we have a problem here!"

"Don't worry, I'm ready."

"No, hope lost." Replied the sinister voice. "Summon Archfiend Soldier."

The classic sword armed fiend materialized on the field (1900/1500).

"Norleras, Attack Vision Hero Vaion."

"Sorry, but my Negate Attack would have a thing to say about that!"

A transparent dome of energy surrounded the warrior deflecting the blow. The creature merely laughed.

"Entering Main Phase 2. Activate spell card Surprise Attack from Beyond. Monsters that have battled this turn can attack again!"

"Say again?!" gasped the Magi.

Norleras raised it's arms for a second attack, but Yasmin pressed a button on her disk.

"I'm not letting you do that again! I activate Unequal Combat. Since your monster's ATK is twice that of it's target, you draw 1 card, and the monster is spared. As are my friend's life points."

"Human feeling irrelevant. Weakness they are."

"Gee, this coming from someone who shares the body with a beast from hell." laughed Yasmin.

"End turn." he replied coldly.

"My turn begins" announced Dulos 2. "I open with the spell Take Over 5. I send the top 5 cards of my deck to the graveyard, and by removing this card from the game, I can draw a card."

He revealed the cards, which were Gelenduo, Athena, Shining Angel, Trap Hole, and a card called Luminous Back. Then he reached for his deck and made a draw. His impassive face seemed to darken even further.

"Destruction has come! I remove Dark Resonator, Athena, Shining Angel, and Gelenduo."

"Can't be!" gasped Shafi.

"To summon Sky Scourge Enrise."

Strings of smoke came up from the ground, merging into a roughly human shape. It was a pale white winged creature, with a black viser over it's eyes (2400/1500). Yasmin took a step back in shock.

"I use the effect of Enrise. Remove from the game Gemknight Rubys."

A ball of black energy formed between the arms of the creature, striking the knight. He shrieked in pain, vanishing. He placed a face-down.

"My turn is over Magi. Play for your pathetic life."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

_Gulf of Aqaba_

From his room Lahab was surveying the duel from a computer monitor. Next to him was a man in his forties.

"The duels have begun sir."

"Good. Are your men ready?"

"We're making the final preparations. What the Terafim have begun, we shall finish."

"Good. Be sure to take all available information. I want to find the main base of the Magi. We need to dispose of them to ensure a safe search for the Princes."

"Consider it done sir."

He turned to leave the room, but Lahab's voice stopped him.

"Dujana."

"Yes sir?"

"Take no people alive. Destroy them all."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Yasmin made her draw. The situation didn't look good. She had no monsters in play, and before her stood two of the most feared monsters in the game. Still, she had faith. Her deck was always good to her.

"Have you considered your fate Magi?" asked the voice.

"I know my fate. And dying at your hands is not part of it!"

"My move. And I begin with Spellbook inside the Pot, letting us to draw 3 cards each."

"_Now, we're talking!"_

"I play Silent Doom, reviving Gemknight Ganet. Then, by removing Rubys from my graveyard, I can add Gemknight Fusion from my graveyard to my hand. Now I have all the things I need to take down those terrors. I fuse Ganet and Gemknight Rumarin to summon Gemknight Paz."

A warrior wearing a long purple cape and golden armor appeared (1800/1800), obviously angered at the sight of the two demonic creatures.

"Not enough Magi!"

"No? Then my Fusion Weapon should change that."

The warrior's right arm changed into a bionic cannon, sparkling with electricity (3300/1800).

"Your creatures are out of here! Attack Enrise."

The knight struck the creature, shattering it into dark drains. The energy struck Dulos 2, but without effect.

"You've got bigger problems than this: not only can my monster attack twice, your monster's ATK is deducted from your life points!"

Paz turned to Norleras, who seemed to shiver before the warrior. Paz struck him with a beam of electricity. The fiend exploded in a roar of pain.

"I end my turn. Take it away pal!"

"Don't mind if I do! And since you're slightly short on monsters, my warriors will have a field day with you! I play the spell Vision Reserves, letting me take a number of Vision Hero monsters from my deck into my Spell and Trap card zone."

"Guess you should have thought twice about dueling us. Time to see how my heroes got their name! Attack directly now!"

Minimum Ray charged up his helmet, and launched an energy beam. Before it touched it's target, it was stopped by a wall of furry winged creatures.

"What the…"

"Winged Kuriboh. By discarding him, battle damage this turn becomes 0."

"Great, then I end my…"

"Reveal face-down, Fires of Doomsday!" shouted Dulos 1.

Two small smoke-like creatures appeared (0/0).

"Like I was saying, I end my turn."

**Dulos 1 4400 – Dulos 2 4300 – Yasmin 8000 – Shafi 5500**

"New turn has begun. Draw."

"I activate my face-down" interrupted Dulos 2. "It's called Duality, and by offering one of my opponent's DARK monster, I can give him a LIGHT monster from my hand. I choose Majestic Mech Goryu."

The small token vanished, replaced by a dragonic-like creature. It had large wings, and a snake body (2900/1800).

"Proceeding on. Play the spell Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Fusion Weapon."

Powerful winds blew, shattering the weapon from the knight's arm.

"Engage the Gemknight!"

The large gem on the creature's chest glowed, unleashing a pure white laser beam that turned the warrior to ashes.

"Activate trap: Gem Rescue!" shouted Yasmin. "Since you destroyed one of my Gemknights, I can special summon a second one from my deck. Like Gemknight Topanum."

A four armed warrior, wearing a red and gold armor appeared, shielding himself (1700/1200).

"And his summon does have some advantages for me. Namely, I can change your monster to defense position."

"Insignificant. I play my own Duality spell card. Offer Goryu to summon Emissary of Darkness- Gorz from my hand."

The golden dragon vanished, replaced by a tall humanoid fiend. It waz\s clothed in black leather, and was armed with a massive sword (2700/2500).

"Attack the remaining knight."

With a single swipe, the warrior was cut in half, sending the shockwaves in all directions.

"Moving into Main Phase 2. I play Level Thunder, inflicting 100 damage for each level I have on the field."

Seven fireballs struck Yasmin, knocking her on her back.

"Turn end."

Dulos 2 drew, and grinned.

"I play Monster Reborn. Be revived, Monster Tamer."

The whip wielding barbarian rose back up from the desert sands. He snapped his whip, and Gorz returned to his side of the field (3500/2500).

"The duel shall be over for one of you. I play the spell Negative Energy Generator, doubling the ATK of all DARK monsters in play."

Gorz roared in blood rage, as his ATK rose to 7000. Yasmin's heart seemed to stop. _No, if he attacks now either one of us, we'll loose._

"Attack the female!" he commanded.

"Shafi, do something!" screamed the woman in panic.

"I'm on it! Go, Vision Zero. All I need to do is return a Vision Hero from my field to the spell and trap card zone, and battle damage this turn becomes zero."

"The turn is over!" replied the creature.

Yasmin drew, still shaken. _No, there's nothing I can summon or use to defend. And I can't use Shafi's monsters to protect myself. If he can't do something to destroy that monster, we're done._

"I have to pass." she said quietly.

"My move then! So let's see what we have here."

_Perfect. _

"I play Vision Release, letting me bring back the Vision Hero Minimum Ray from my spell zone. And unless you've got no brain under that hood, you should remember what that means."

The bright orb on the warrior's helmet glowed brightly, and the fiend shattered.

"One more thing to do: play the spell Fusion Sword Murasame Blade, giving my monster 800 extra ATK."

A sharp blade appeared in the arms of the futuristic warrior (2000/700). For the first time, Dulos 1 looked frightened.

"Go back to the hell from which you came from! Attack my warriors!"

Each of the Vision Heroes struck Dulos 1, a mixture of mele and beams of energy. The creature let out an earshattering shriek, as his eyes burst into flames. Smoke rose from his body, and it finally exploded.

"_One down."_ thought Yasmin in relief.

**Dulos 1 0 – Dulos 2 4300 – Yasmin 5700 – Shafi 5500**

The remaining Terafim drew, apparently not shaken by the loss of it's double.

"What's the matter, scared of us poor mortals?" laughed Shafi.

"Fear is a human trait. Not applicable to us. I continue."

"Then please, don't keep us waiting."

"Holding up your spirits. Nothing but false hopes. I play Junk Dealer. Reviving Majestic Mech Goryu and Emissary of darkness Gorz with half their original ATK."

The celestial dragon and the fiend emerged from the ground, shaking the dust from their bodies (1350/1250), (1450/1400).

"And that's supposed to scare us?"

"The power of fear lies in this card: it's called Scourge of Civilization! I offer 1 Fiend and 1 Fairy-type monster to summon 1 Sky Scourge from my deck, ignoring summoning requirements."

The two creatures vanished into two spheres of energy, one black and one golden. They collided into the sky, exploding blindly, making the two Magi cover their eyes. Trough her fingers, Yasmin began to see a shape taking shape into the light.

"What is that?!"

"Darkness has come upon the world. The power of Sky Scourge Christ-End!"

The light died down, and the creature landed gracefully on the ground. It had blood red wings, and wore a black and white armor. It's arms were long and thin, covered with sharp thorns (3000/2100). It seemed to emit evil from every pore. It's eyes seemed to pierce into the very soul of the woman, and it took all he strength to keep her from vomiting.

"I activate the effect of my monster. I remove from the game 1 Fairy from my graveyard and my monster can attack twice this turn. Attack the female directly."

A deep loud moaning was heard, as a ball of dark energy formed above the creature. It shot forward, striking Yasmin directly. She screamed loudly, as the very weight of all sins and tortures of the world came crashing down on her. She fell to her knees, hugging her chest, tears running down her cheeks.

"Are, you okay?" shouted Shafi.

"I…I can't…go on!" gasped the woman.

"You have to! I can't win without your help."

She got up, taking all the courage she had left in her.

"You should have kept silent, human! Attack Vision Hero Vaion!"

A second beam of energy struck the warrior, sending debris of rock and armor in all direction. One struck Shafi's cheek, leaving a thin, bloody streak.

"I end my turn." he stated.

"My draw then."

She looked at the monster. Not the best thing, but at least it could defend.

"I set a monster and pass."

"Good to have you back sweetheart. I'll take it from here!"

He drew, and felt a lump in his throat. The card was useless.

"I change my monsters to defense mode, and pass." he said, trying to cover his fear.

**Dulos 2 4300 – Yasmin 2700 – Shafi 3500**

"I begin my turn. By playing Burial from the Different Dimension, I return 3 of my removed from play monsters to my graveyard. Select Ohka, Athena, and Gelenduo. Then I remove Ohka to activate the effect of Christ-End once again."

A brief phantomatic form of Ohka appeared, being absorbed into the fiendish creature.

"Attack Vision Hero Multiply Guy and Micro Ray!"

The fiend stretched it's arms. From each palm, a black beam of energy shot out, vaporizing the two warriors. Dulos 2 laughed, and ended his turn.

"_This better be a good card, or we're finished" _thought Yasmin, as she made her draw. She picked up the card, feeling the power that came from it. _This is the second time I'm using this. And as much as I hate it, it's my only chance to win now._

"For starters, I flip Gemknight Sapphia. Then, comes the spell Gem Evolution. By offering one of my knights, I can summon a Fusion Gemknight from my graveyard. And since Rubys is the only one available, that will do for now."

The white armored warrior vanished, being replaced by the crimson warrior (2500/1300).

"Pathetic try!" laughed the Terafim.

"I'm not pathetic. And neither is the card Super Polymerization!"

Thunder rolled in the sky, as a black portal opened above. Rubys and Sky Scourge Christ-End were sucked into the darkness, followed by thunders and unknown sounds. A single streak of lightning struck the ground, revealing a warrior clad in black armor, wielding a mace (?/?), (5500/3400).

"Ironic. Gemknight Agathos brought down your other pal, and he's going to take down you as well!"

The creature didn't seem to react.

"No last words? Then here, this should make you scream! Attack directly Agathos!"

Raising his mace, the warrior struck the ground, splitting it. A great chasm opened, and Dulos fell trough it. A strong scream of pain and horror echoed, as the ground closed back up, and the desert went quiet again.

**Dulos 2 0 – Yasmin 2700 – Shafi 3500**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Despite the pain, Shafi walked to his friend, who stood alone on the desert sand. He grabbed her hand, but she barely reacted.

"You did good."

"No, I was just weak."

"Anyone who would have the courage to use that card, doesn't have the right to be called a coward."

"That's just it! I can't use this card anymore. It's not worth it!"

"Not even for good?"

She didn't answer.

"Not even for good?" he repeated.

"What is good?"

"The good of our cause. Of the coming victory. We need all the help we can get. _I _need you."

A single tear ran across her cheek. She hugged him, pressing her face in his chest. His heartbeat seemed to blend with her sobs, a dire beat of all the darkness, and all the calm of the darkness after the storm.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Into the late afternoon, all the preparations had been made. The main equipment had been moved into trucks, and all the personal had been evacuated. Wallace was surprised to see how many people had been in the complex. Shafi was supervising the convoy, as the cars were heading southwards.

"See you tomorrow boss! Shouted one of the men from the window."

"Safe driving, and keep your eyes open."

He turned to Wallace, who was standing by himself.

"I guess this is where we part our ways."

"Just like that? No brainwashing, no threats, no warning?"

Shafi just laughed, and reached in his coat.

"Here. It's a one way plane ride back to America. Do us a favor, and loose your trail. Those people play rough."

He looked at two men who were just finishing the wiring on a device.

"Ready to go?" he shouted.

"Ready!"

"Then hit it!"

Both pressed two buttons, and a loud detonation was heard. Dust and smoke came from the mouth of the cave, as the whole wall came falling down. The four Magi walked to the jeep, and turned it on. The purr of the engine hummed slowly in the air. Wallace went to them.

"We'll I see you again?"

"Not likely. Unless you want to join us and fight…"

"I think I'll pass on that." he replied.

"You city folks…" sighed Shafi, as he pressed the acceleration.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**FEATURED CARD REVIEW**

**Dark End Dragon**

Level 8 / DARK / Dragon / Synchro / ATK 2600 / DEF 2100

Once per turn, you can have this card lose 500 ATK and DEF, and send 1 monster your opponent controls to the Graveyard.

If Light and Darkness Dragon would have a split personality, this would be one of them… Anyways, we have a level 8 synchro monster, which is easy enough to summon, and with 2600 ATK, which is on the edge of decent. You can use any Tuner to summon it, but the non tuner(s) have to be DARK. But since DARK monsters are the most popular right now, that's not much of a problem.

The effect is simple: lower this card's ATK and DEF by 500 and any monster on the field goes to the graveyard. Note, it says SEND, not DESTROY, so cards like Stardust Dragon can't negate it. Overall, it's a good card, and you should try to play a copy of it.

**RATING:**

**3 / 5 Traditional**

**4 / 5 Advanced**

**ORIGINAL CARDS CREATED**

**Scourge of Civilization**

Spell / Normal

Tribute 1 DARK Fiend-type monster and 1 LIGHT Fairy-type monster to special summon 1 Sky Scourge monster from your deck, ignoring summoning requirements.

**Chaos Tuning**

Trap / Normal

Tribute 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster. Special summon 1 Synchro monster from your deck whose level is equal to the combined level of the tribute monsters, ignoring summoning requirements.

**Gem Cut**

Trap / Normal

Activate if a Gemknight is selected as the target of a card effect. Halve it's ATK and special summon 1 Gem Token with the same level, name, ATK, and DEF as the selected monster. The Gem Token then becomes the target of that effect.

**Gem Excavation**

Spell / Normal

Special summon 1 level 4 or lower Gemknight from your graveyard.

**Gem Blade**

Spell / Equip

Equip only to a Gemknight monster. If the equipped monster attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap cards until the end of the Damage Calculation. If the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle, destroy 1 Spell or Trap card your opponent controls.

**Vision Reverse**

Spell / Normal

Place a number of Vision Hero monsters from your deck in your spell and trap card zone up to the number of Vision Hero monsters you control.

**Gemknight Topanum**

Level 4 / EARTH / Warrior / ATK 1700 / DEF 1200

When this card is summoned, change the position of 1 monster on the field.

**Gem Evolution**

Spell / Normal

Tribute 1 Gemknight to special summon 1 Gemknight Fusion monster from your graveyard.

**Unequal Combat**

Trap / Normal

If your opponent selects 1 monster you control as an attack target and it's ATK is double that of your monster, the target monster is not destroyed by battle and all battle damage becomes 0. Then your opponent draws 1 card.

**Vision Zero**

Trap / Normal

Return 1 Vision Hero monster you control to your spell and trap card zone. Battle damage that turn becomes 0.

**Sky Scourge Christ-End**

DARK / level 8 / Fiend / ATK 3000 / DEF 2100

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be summoned except by removing from play 2 DARK Fiend-type monsters and 2 LIGHT Fairy-type monsters from your graveyard. Once per turn, you can apply 1 of the effects: *Remove from play 1 LIGHT Fairy-type monster in your graveyard to have this card attack twice this turn. *Remove from play 1 DARK Fiend-type monster in your graveyard to draw 1 card.


	15. Mind Wipe

_Please doctor, help my daughter!_

The words seemed to fade in and out, as the pulsing of a heart. Steady, rhythmic, as waves crashing against a coast.

_Why'd have to do this again? She just asks the same questions all over again?_

She knew the words weren't hers. She had heard them repeated over and over again, they were nothing more than living pictures seen on the canvas of her dreams. All she could to is watch.

A brief image, blurred and black flashed by, of a room with a single white bed, a desk and several boxes on the floor. A single seven years old girl, with short dark hair sat on the floor cross legged, arranging some Duel Monster cards. She didn't pay any attention to the two women next to the door.

_Did she take her medication like I said?_

_Yes, and it didn't do a thing. She can't sleep properly, and keeps seeing…things._

_Miss Myers, we've been trough this before. She needs more help than I can provide for her at the moment. Her condition could well develop into…criminal tendencies._

The voices seemed to vanish once again. _Criminal? No, I'm not like that! I didn't…_

Though she was beginning to doubt that very statement herself. Could she be a murderer? If not of the body, than of the mind.

The scene changed once again. This time it was an office. Several medical equipment lined the walls. The woman entered, holding the little girl by the hand. She gestured to have a seat, and the doctor nodded to her that she may leave. The young girl didn't react, just holding onto the edge of her skirt.

"So Carrie, how have you been lately?"

"I can't sleep." she answered mechanic.

"Did you take that drink every night like I told you?"

"Yes, but I can still dream."

_Dreaming? Now that's a nice way to say it._

"What do you dream about Carrie?"

"I dream of Duel Monsters." she responded calmly.

"Well, that's to be expected of a girl your age. Do you have any particular duelist you're impressed by?"

"No."

"Then why do you like this game?"

_Don't answer! Please, don't answer!_

"It makes me strong. And they help me dream."

"Can you tell me more about what you dream?"

"I can see myself flying. And I can talk to them."

"Them? Them who?"

"The cards. I can talk to them."

The doctor quickly wrote something on her clipboard.

"And what do they tell you?"

"They tell me of their world. Sometimes they even show it to me."

"Do you like what you see?"

"Yes."

"Then maybe you can do something for me. Take this paper, and draw on it the first thing that comes to your mind about that place."

On that day, she wished that she never had a memory. Taking the paper and a pencil, she drew a series of quick lines. The woman took it, and looked at it intently. The whole image was one large throne.

"Carrie, who sits on this throne?"

"No one ever does. They told me they keep it safe."

"For who?"

"For the king. They say he'll use them well."

"And did they tell you who the king is?"

The vision before her eyes became once again blurred, the white of the tiles vanishing all other colors. '_Mom, help me wake up! Mom!" _were the only things that went trough her mind. She opened her eyes in full force, recognizing in relief the roof of her room.

**CHAPTER 15**

The fervent heat of Arizona was felt even during the nights. Across the clear sky, a vast canvas of stars send their cold light upon the sky line. In the distance, the soft sound of thunder rumbling could be heard.

In her office, Irene was just finishing her work on the computer, when she heard footsteps outside her door. The black haired girl pushed the door gently and entered. She only wore a light blue robe over her nightgown.

"Can't sleep tonight?"

"Yeah, guess it's the…heat. The cooling in my room needs a checking."

She sat on the couch, closing her eyes. Irene walked to her. She knew the girl good enough to tell when she was lying.

"I'll have someone check it in the morning. In the meantime, why don't you tell me the real problem."

The girl just sighed, stroking the smooth leather of the couch.

"I dreamt of mom again."

"And is that a bad thing? I thought you said that you would remember her as much as possible."

"It was of that place again. About all the questions they asked me. All the tests, and all the pain they made me go trough. I…I can't just separate my mom from all those things."

"That was before you came here. Now we're your new family. And we'd never do anything to hurt you. _I _wouldn't do anything like that!"

She sat on the couch and hugged the girl, allowing her mind to roam free. _Oh James, we could be like a family. Why do you want to destroy all that?_

"I want out of the tournament!" she said quietly.

Irene didn't react. She did expect this for some time now.

"Any reason for doing that?"

"It's just not me. I can't represent this school."

"You're not representing us. You duel for yourself. That's what you always said. To be the best, and to be remembered."

"By who? Who'd want to remember me?"

"I would. And so would mr. Seer."

"I don't care what _he _wants. He's not what he used to be!"

"I know he's changed, but he's been trough a lot. Give him time."

Carrie backed away, silent and grim.

"When I first came here he was different. He actually laughed, and spend time with us. Now all he wants us is to duel in that bad way!"

"Look, I told you this before. Shadow Games aren't a danger in themselves. You've done this for years now, you should know that."

"I don't know what to think anymore."

"Then just relax. Rest, and we'll talk to James when he gets back here."

"Promise?"

The woman took her slim, pale hand in her own, and held her gently.

"Promise."

_Phoenix Central Police Station_

_12:09 AM_

Stanley Boggar entered his office, carrying his usual two cups of coffee, while smoking a Pal Mal. From her seat, Samantha didn't bother looking, preferring to stay focused on her work.

"Hey Sam, I finished running the numbers that you found on that card."

"And?"  
He placed a stack of papers in front of her.

"Missing persons? Is that what this is about?"

"The numbers you gave me weren't codes, but social security numbers. They match to those of five people who vanished between two and eight years ago. No bodies, and no traces have been found. All dead end cases!"

"How many include our old friend?"

"None but one. This boy here vanished a year ago, apparently after he was thrown out of Seer Academy. His parents haven't seen him ever since."

"Then we better pay her parents a visit."

"Sounds good. Mind if I come?"

"As long as you let me do the talking."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

The car pulled over to a side street, and the two detectives walked to the apartment building. It was rather poorly kept, and filled with graffiti as well as other messes. Several kids were having a card game on one of the streets. Much to Sam's relief, it wasn't Duel Monsters. Stan ran his finger along the name list.

"Looks like second floor."

They walked up on the corroded stairway, and knocked on the first door on the right. A few moments later, a woman in her forties opened, wearing a food stained apron. From the next room, the sound of a loud football game could be heard.

"Can I help you?"

"Um…yes. I'm detective Stanley Boggar. Could we have a talk about your son?"

"What is there to talk about that I didn't say to those bastards back then?"

"Well, we think that new evidences may have come up. We need your cooperation on this one."

"Fine, come in then."

The apartment wasn't the cleanest they've ever seen. The room was filled with the smell of whatever was cooking in the kitchen. They sat at the only table in the room, and the woman took a photo that was in a metal frame.

"This is my boy, Philip. Wasn't all the best, but he was kind, and had a big heart. He would share even if he had just one apple. He dueled like a pro…or at least that's what they told him."

"Who's they?"

"The people at that academy. They saw him dueling once, and a week later, I got a letter telling him that he was admitted. Just like that. We protested that we didn't have any money, but they wouldn't hear of it. All expenses were paid in advanced."

"Did your son keep in touch after that?"

"Yes, but he wasn't the same. He became more and more closed in himself. All he talked about was power and duel monsters. He invited me to watch one of the games, and it was like I didn't even recognize my own child. He never played so violent in his life. The look in his eyes, it was like that of a madman."

"Did you try to talk to him?"

"He couldn't care less. Every time he would come home from classes we would barely exchange a few words. The school was supposed to bring us closer, but it ended up tearing us apart."

She took a pause, whipping the tears with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"You don't have to go on if you don't want to."

"No, you're the first people who are interested in what happened."

"So what happened?"

"He came home same as usual. We had dinner, and he actually laughed and joked with us. He even watched a football game with his dad. He went to his room, and I assumed he went to sleep. In the morning, he was gone, with some clothes, and all the cash he managed to save from his allowance. He only left a note saying: _This world doesn't interest me anymore. Goodbye you idiots."_

"Did he had any reason to run?"

"I gave him all my love. I made every sacrifice. He couldn't have left because of me. It's that damn school that did this to him. With their games, and weird lectures."

"Did you speak to some of the teachers there?"

"The cops did after he ran. Problem is, they gave us nothing. Didn't even want to talk to us. Like he was some piece of garbage."

Her palms gripped her face, weeping bitterly.

"I want him back. That's all. If you find him, tell him to come back."

"We'll do that" replied Sam, patting her gently on the shoulder.

They walked out, closing the door.

"So now what?"

"Easy. We go back to the place that leads all of this. And I think I know who can give us some info."

"Will you need my help?"

"No, not this time. Keep working on that list."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

_Seer Academy_

_16:33 PM_

Samantha walked trough the large metal and glass doors, and took a quick look around. The previous time she had only had a glimpse of the stadium, but the interior of the main hall was truly impressive. The windows were very large, allowing the bright light of the noon sun to shine upon the marble floors. Several benches were stretched along the walls, occupied by several students, all wearing the standard grey and silver uniform. Opposite to the entrance was a large statue representing a woman in a long robe, holding a long sword. She took out her phone, and pretending to make a call, she began to snap quick pictures of the surroundings.

"Can I help you?" asked a voice from behind her.

She turned, and much to her surprise, saw the woman whom she had dueled the previous week.

"Samantha, is that right? Nothing wrong with my memory, right. What do we owe the pleasure?"

"I was wondering if we can have another talk."

"I already said what I needed to say. Unless your skills have improved from the last time."

"I'm not interested in dueling. I want to talk to you about some of the business of your employer."

"And what those might be?"

"Let's see, does the name Philip Tunnus ring a bell?"

"Should it?"

"It should. He was a student here for over a year."

"We have hundreds of students here each year. Do you honestly expect me to remember all of them?"

"Maybe the ones who run from their families."

"Am I their keeper? What they do outside of this school is their problem!"

Samantha stood silent, holding her anger back.

"Doesn't it bother you that he's dead?" she screamed loud enough to make the students around her turn their heads.

"Now that's a serious accusation. Care to prove it?"

"I don't need to! Not to someone who stands up to a murderer like Seer!"

She approached menacingly, stopping a few inches from her. Irene didn't even blink.

"What do you see in him?" she whispered.

"Only what I need to."

"How can you live like this?"

"That would be my concern. But while we're on the subject, I hope my card is still in good hands."

The detective was at a loss of words.

"Does he know…"

"He's not the only boss here. Even he will have to give an account."

"To whom?" asked the woman.

Irene quickly looked at her watch.

"Oh, look at the time. I need to get back to class. Hope to see you at the tournament."

"Wait, you didn't…"

"You have a duel disk. It's all you need to know." she replied, running.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

The darkness took many forms. Some more wicked than the other, some soothing and tranquil. And there was the darkness that brought loss. The loss of the mind and of sensation.

However, in some cases, even that was reversed. Parts of the darkness brought back memories.

Beneath her blanket, Carrie looked at the empty wall. Normally, she awaited the night with all the expectations that a caravan traveler awaited the first oasis, as well as the blessing of sleeping. However, much like last night, the feeling of dread didn't leave her.

_I don't want to remember! I don't!_

She closed her eyes. _Remember…_

New images seemed to flood into her head. This time she was standing before Seer academy, as it was five years before. Much more modest, and somewhat more welcoming. A yellow taxi pulled up, and a woman with a thirteen year old girl came out. She held tightly to her mother's hand.

"Mom, why?" she asked bitterly.

"You're talented sweetie. And you need a place where to express yourself."

_Yeah, right. You dumped me here because you thought I was crazy!_

She followed them into the building. The woman walked into the main hall, where a woman in a green and blue suit.

"Thanks for seeing us on such short notice miss Carwell."

"That's hardly a problem. We get trough our files quickly."

She turned to the girl.

"Hello Carrie. You can call me Irene, okay."

The girl gave no response, preferring just to stare at the floor.

"Do you like to duel?"

She just nodded.

"Then come with me. All your papers are done, you just need to pass one duel and you're in."

The girl took of the backpack she was wearing, taking out a small duel disk. For the first time she looked exited.

"I'm ready."

The three walked together, entering the smaller training arena. Hovering above, Carrie observed the scene. _Great, I remember this. My first official duel. And was it a hell of a duel!_

The door opened a second time, and a man wearing a simple brown jumper entered. His hair was cropped short. _"Got to admit it, Seer did look better back then." _ thought Carrie with a chuckle.

"Are you ready?" laughed James, activating his duel disk.

"Totally! Time to duel!"

**Carrie 8000 – Seer 8000**

"My move! A face-down monster and two spell and traps will do!"

"Keeping your strategy a secret? Good, shows you have common sense. As for me, I prefer to take an offensive approach. So I start with Foolish Burial. Care to tell me what it does?"

"You can send a monster from your deck to the graveyard." she replied sharply.

"Looks like you have potential. I don't want to waste my time with amateurs. As for the monster I discarded, I'll keep it a secret for now. In the meantime, I summon Dragunity Pilum."

With a shriek, a slim green and dragon with a sharp metallic horn appeared on the field (1400/1000).

"My monster won't be a long for long. Since I summoned him, I can summon a Winged Beast from my hand. And that would include Dragunity Angusticlavii."

In a gust of wind, a winged humanoid armed with a bow landed next to the dragon (2100/1000). The dragon vanished into green pixels, merging with the winged warrior.

"Dragons and birds. What will they think of next. "

"So your monster was a Union?"

"Actually, he was a Tuner. One that can merge with any of my feathered friends on the field, giving them new and great powers."

"Then I dare you to attack!"

"Your monster is irrelevant to me. He's not my target, you are. By combining my warrior with Pilum, he can attack directly!"

The warrior drew his bow and launched an arrow, striking the girl in the chest.

"I only lost 1050 life points."

"Yes, well, we have to balance the cards don't we. If my monster attacks directly using this effect, battle damage is halve."

"I set a card and pass!"

The girl's vision seemed to blur as she watched herself dueling. _What was I thinking coming here? Worst still, I have to relieve this nightmare again. Why, it's just not fair!_

**Carrie 6950 – Seer 8000**

"Mymove then! And you're not the only one who can summon powerful monsters in play. I start by flipping Mind Protector."

A stout robot with large palms and short legs appeared, electricity sparkling from his two antenna (0/2200).

"Far too weak." laughed Seer.

"Then I better do this: use the spell Emergency Teleport, to summon Krebons to the field!"

The psychic harlequin appeared, swirling his Tetris blocks (1200/400).

"Tuning time! I offer Krebons and Mind Protector to summon Magical Android!"

Vanishing into five green stars, the sword wielding psychic rose up, holding her weapon high (2400/1700).

"Is this strong enough?"

"It's an improvement, yes."

"Then let her get to know you better. Attack!"

A single fireball shot from the hilt of the sword, striking the winged warrior.

"Impressive try. If it wasn't for my own card. Go, Shield of Unity! This spares my monster's life, letting the monster equipped to him take the hit instead."

"Then I end my turn." replied the girl.

"Onwards and upwards, as they say." laughed Seer, as he made his draw.

"I summon Masked Dragon, and set one card."

With a shriek, the orange and brown dragon landed on the field (1400/100).

"Attack!" he commanded coldly.

"But…why?" asked Carrie in shock.

"Progress comes with sacrifice! Learn that little girl, it's the way to become successful."

_I heard that so many times I've become careless of it. How couldn't I've seen it. _She wanted to jump on the floor, to stop the duel, but she knew it was impossible to stop her own mind.

The dragon leaped forward, and the psychic countered with her sword, beheading it.

"Due to it's effect, I can summon Dragunity Phalanx."

As the body of the dragon vanished, it was replaced by an armored dragon, it head ornated with two sharp metal spears (500/1100).

"Moving on, I'll perform a synchro summon of my own. I offer my two beasts to summon Dragunity Knight – Trident."

Seven green stars aligned in perfect order, giving shape to a slender blue dragon. It's head was armed with sharp blades, and it's chest bore a bright green emerald (2400/1700).

"I end my turn."

**Carrie 6950 – Seer 7000**

"I draw then! And your dragon's yesterday's news."

"Attack and both our monsters will be destroyed."

"Then it's a good thing I have this. I summon Reinforced Human Psychic Borg."

Much like the female psychic, the new monster was roughly humanoid. It wore a dark green armor, and was armed with a large claymore (1500/800).

"Hardly enough." laughed Seer.

"Did I say I was finished? I remove Krebons and Mind Protector from the game, giving my monster an additional 1000 ATK."

The warrior glowed bright green, his muscles bulging (2500/800).

"Your trap can't protect your monster now. Take out his dragon!"

"Not my face-up card, yes. But my face-down will: Defender's Unity! Since I have a Dragunity monster in play, I can take up to 3 Dragons from my graveyard and equip them to him!"

The warrior's sword clashed with the dragon, and Seer merely removed one of the monsters from his spell and trap card zone.

"Your monsters won't escape this easily."

"What do you mean?"

"Take a look."

A ghostly shape emerged from his graveyard, impaling the warrior in the chest before making him shatter.

"What happened?"

"Simple really. The monster I send to the graveyard was Dragunity Aklys. And when he goes to the graveyard while in my spell and trap card zone, so does one of your cards."

"I…have to pass."

"On to me then! And may I say, if you want to have a place here, you shouldn't make amateur mistakes like this."

"I'm no amateur!" she replied sharply.

"You have anger. That's the first step to success."

"But I don't want to be angry. I've been like this back home."

"Then allow me to ply your anger out. I play Card of Consonance. All I need to do is discard a dragon Tuner with 1000 ATK or less, and I can draw twice."

He quickly picked up two cards.

"Wonderful. First up, I use my dragon's effect. By sending one of my equipped dragons to the graveyard, you loose a card from your Extra Deck. So let's see them."

Fifteen holograms appeared before him. Seer raised his hand and pointed to the third one.

"I think Psychic Lifestancer should do. Next up, I summon Dragunity Legionaire."

Shrieking, a muscular humanoid bird landed onto the field, taking a boxing stand (1200/800).

"When he's summoned, one of my dragons returns to the spell and trap card zone. Then, if I send it right back, I can destroy any face-up monster you have out. And the decision isn't hard to make now."

"I'm not letting you harm my monster! Go, Psychic Soul. I offer Magical Android, and in exchange, I gain 300 life points for each of her levels."

"Forgetting something? The card I just send was Dragunity Aklys. So your remaining card is also gone."

"Not a chance. I chain Psychic Trigger. I remove two psychics from my graveyard, and I also can draw two cards."

"Countering me move for move. Guess I made the right call when I allowed you to come here. however, there's one thing you can't avoid: a double direct attack!"

The dragon send a sharp gust of wind, knocking the girl back.

"Big mistake!"

"We'll see. Legionnaire, attack!"

A puddle of blood formed on the ground, and a bulky form rose from it. It was a blue skin ogre, armed with a spiked club (?/?), (2400/1700).

"That's not a psychic." said the man, somewhat surprised.

"It's not. He's a fiend called Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow. Since you called your second attack, I was able to summon him from my hand. Further, his ATK and DEF become the same as that of the first monster you attacked."

"Guess then I have to end my turn with a face-down."

**Carrie 6050 – Seer 7000**

"Having fun so far Carrie?"

"This is the only thing that can make me happy."

"Good to hear that. Then allow me to give you a helping hand. I use the trap card Despised Reality. Life is all about choices, so you can decide what you want to do next. You can either special summon a level 4 or lower monster from your deck, or take 1000 damage."

"Then I summon Doctor Cranium."

The small psychic doctor with a large metal helmet appeared (100/100).

"And I draw 2 cards since you did." replied Seer.

"Actually, you gave me the power to summon my best monster. I bring Psychic Commander to the field."

A militaristic style warrior made his appearance, giving the Nazi salute (1400/800).

"I tune my Commander, Ogre, and Doctor Cranium!"

Eight green stars aligned, forming a large demonic creature. It's skin was green and silver, with large wings (2700/2300).

"Thought Ruler Archfiend, attack!"

The dragon shielded himself with it's wings, as a mass of black smoke engulfed it, before he simply vanished. At the same time, a purple aura surrounded the girl's body.

"I end my turn."

"You seem to have control of the field for now. But for how long can you keep it?"

He drew, and sighed.

"Guess I can't attack, so I'll have to defend. I play Nightmare Steelcage and a monster face-down."

**Carrie 8450 – Seer 6700**

_I remember this. The first time I summoned him in the duel. _

"I set a card and pass."

"You know, I hate stalemates too." commented Seer as he made his draw. "So I say we take it out of it's shell. I summon Dragunity Partisan."

Making a quick dive, a purple dragon with a wide blade attached to it's back landed onto the field (1200/800).

"Moving on, I play Summon Storm. At the cost of 800 lp. I can summon any level 4 or lower WIND monster from my hand. And it would serve me best to summon Dragunity Dux."

Winds once again filled the arena, as a winged assassin, completely silver in color made his descend (1500/1000), (1900/1000).

"My turn is over."

**Carrie 8450 – Seer 5900**

"Great, then that means only one more turn of delay. I set a monster and pass."

The massive cage around the players rusted and collapsed.

"And with that gone, I can once again take the offensive. I tune my monsters together, to summon Dragunity Knight - Gae Bulg."

Roaring, a serpent-like dragon unveiled it's body, his bat wings shadowing the girl (2000/1100).

"Attack her Archfiend."

"B…but my monster has more attack points."

"For now. But my monster has an effect of his own. By removing one of my Dragunity monsters from my graveyard, he gains ATK equal to the ATK of that monster. So by removing Angusticlavii, my creature gains 2100 ATK for this turn's Battle Phase only."

The winged fiend took flight, meeting the dragon head-on. The dragon's body wrapped around him, snapping his bones like twigs, before he fell lifeless to the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" screamed the girl in anger and pain. "I play PSI-Curse. Your monster will be destroyed as well!"

"Well, my Dark Bribe would have to disagree with you on that one. Your trap card is canceled, and just to be fair, you can make a free draw."

Darkness seemed to invade every fiber of her being, as Carrie watched herself dueling. _No, not him, not so early. _Tears flowing, she fell, hugging her chest, as her younger image seemed to do the same.

**Carrie 7050 – Seer 5900**

"Crying over holograms? That's not the way duelist are supposed to act."

"I'M NOT CRYING!" she screamed while getting up. "He meant nothing to me!"

A sharp dagger seemed to plunge in her heart. _Kill me! I don't deserve to live after saying that!_

"I sacrifice my face-down Pandaborg, to summon Storm Caller!"

A bulky humanoid, with short legs and a radar dish attached to it's back stepped before the dragon, striking his fists together (2300/2000).

"Kill that monster! Do it now!"

As the psychic's antenna began charging, the dragon roared loudly, before it's ATK rose to 3500.

"Impossible…"

"You're letting your anger get the best of you. I never said my monster's effect was limited to my turn only. So by removing Dragunity Dux, the balance of power has once again shifted."

"Stop the attack!"

"Too late for that now. So just sit back and enjoy."

Storm Caller launched a single blue beam of energy, and the dragon simply deflected the blow, before impaling the attacker with it's sharp metallic beak.

"I end my turn." she said bitterly.

"Your opportunities and hopes are vanishing. But not to worry. Here you'll find new hopes. And a new purpose to follow. All you need to do is let go of that which causes you pain."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because you told me. Every move you make tells me of the pain you hide in you. Mislead and dashed. Your mother has no future to offer you, I have."

The girl just stood, unable to answer.

"You'll understand. In the meantime, on with the duel. Since your defenses are gone, my dragon can once again launch a direct attack. "

Opening it's jaws, the dragon unleashed a gale of wind, sending small objects in the room flying. The girl's screams were muffled by the sharp gusts, as she fell ever deeper into despair.

_I have to help. I have to!_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Footsteps echoed in the darkness. The small crouched form of the little girl rose, looking towards the source of the sound.

"Who are you?"

"_I know it sounds crazy, but I'm you."_

In the darkness the two girls stood before each other, upright and hopeless. No sounds could be heard, no ground could be felt under their feet. No heaven and no hell.

"I'm scared. I don't want to loose. And I don't want to go back home! Please, help me!"

"_What can I do?"_

"I…I don't know. It hurts so bad."

"_Why does it hurt?"_

Yet she felt that the answer was inside her. In her very conscience.

She knelt, holding the little face in her palms.

"_How can I help you?"_

"Please, tell mom I forgive her. But all I want is to be in a place where I can do what I like."

She raised a card, and handed it to her. It was Thought Ruler Archfiend. Reaching to her own deck, Carrie took out her own copy of the card. Past and present brought into the same darkness. And only one thing was to be done. To make it forward meant to bring the past into the present.

Her hand reached out, shaking, before taking the card.

"_Let your pain be my pain."_

One single word. With a whole world of meaning. Darkness joined by darkness.

"_Double the anger, double the power. Now I can never forget. _

_NEVER._

**FEATURED CARD REVIEW**

**Krebons**

Level 2 / DARK / Tuner / ATK 1200 / DEF 400

When this card is selected as an attack target, you can pay 800 Life Points to negate the attack.

This card has so much potential it's amazing. Being a level 2 tuner makes him ideal for any synchro summon. This and any level 4 beatstick gives you a monster like Goyo Guardian, and combined with the ability of Destiny Hero Malicious, you gain access to level 8 synchro monsters. Being Psychic-type makes it instant target for Emergency Teleport, Telekinetic Powerwell, and it's DARK attribute makes it ideal for all the powerful support from Phantom Darkness. On it's own, it can survive multiple attacks, providing you have the life points to spare.

RATING:

4 / 5 Traditional

5 / 5 Advanced

3 / 5 Art

**ORIGINAL CARDS CREATED**

**Shield of Unity**

Trap / Continuous

Image: Dragunity Pilum shielding a Dragunity Legionaire from a blast of red energy

Effect: If a Dragunity Winged Beast monster equipped with a Dragunity Dragon-type monster would be destroyed by battle, you can destroy the equipped monster instead.

**Defender's Unity**

Trap / Normal

Image: Dragunity Knight – Trident surrounded by 3 shadows resembling dragons.

Effect: Select up to 3 Dragunity Dragon-type monsters in your graveyard and equip them to a face-up Dragunity monster you control.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Coming up: Savage Colosseum**

The Astra Gloria Tournament begins. The Magi migrate to the US, only to find more than they bargained for. And as the Duel Academy team takes of, it would seem that there is more to be won and lost in the coming games.


	16. Savage Colosseum

_Sinai Peninsula_

_09:12 AM_

Under the blistering sunlight, the abandoned village seemed like a baking oven of dry bones, a preview of the tormented souls of hell. The sound of the jeep engine made little impact upon the quiet environment. The wheels raised large clouds of dust, as it pulled up next to an abandoned house. The door opened, and Yasmin came out, wearing a white hijab, covering her mouth with it to keep out the desert sand.

"Such a shame we had to leave that nice base for this dump."

"It's not that bad. If you can avoid the fleas and scorpions it's a pretty good home."

He gave her a hug, slowly removing the veil.

"Hope you don't plan to convert on me."

She placed two fingers on his lips, pushing his head back.

"Don't get your hopes up."

They entered the stone house, locking the door behind them. The whole thing was designed to be at the bare minimum, with furniture made of rough wood. A single solar powered laptop was on the table. Shafi took of his sunglasses and took a drink of water from the lone bottle.

"We can't afford to stay back. Not this time. We need to take the fight to the enemy."

"And how do we do that?"

"Remember what that little fat coward told us? It's clear Lahab has some connections in the States. Call it coincidence, but the largest Duel Monsters tournament starts in a week. And I can bet anything that it has the answer to the problem."

The woman sat next to him at the table.

"Are you sure we're looking at this right?"

"What do you mean? You know what the prophecy reads. Two princes must battle, each for the glory of either God or Helel. One will vanquish the other, and claim the throne of Andar. And the only way I see this happening is by means of the ancient games. If this tournament won't attract at least one of them, then I'm a camel's backside."

"You do realize that we're talking about thousand of duelists in one place. We don't have the time or the men to search out every…"

"We don't have to. Remember, they are looking for them as well. All we need to do is follow their lead, and hopefully they'll take us to the right one."

"Sounds like a gamble to me."

"It is. That's why I have this."

He reached in his pocket, and took out a small hexagonal purple crystal. It reacted to his touch instantly, emitting a feint light.

"What's that?"

"It's a Auromer. It measures the duel aura of any person I can choose. As you can see, mine isn't anything to brag about. But it should react in the presence of one of the princes."

"How did you get that?"

"Less you know the better. Here, I've got one for you as well. And for the travel, I've got all the supplies back in the car. The plane tickets as well."

"Then there's only one thing left to do." replied Yasmin, picking up a safety razor from the table.

"What's that for?"

"You've got to lose the beard."

"What?"

"Because I don't think people are going to let a Lawrence of Arabia imitation go by without suspicion."

The Magi leader said nothing.

"Well, do you want me to do it, or do you need some privacy?"

"Women…" he grumbled, as he walked into the next room.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

_Gulf of Aqaba_

_09:53 AM_

The center of the room was occupied by a single device. It resembled a large oval disc, having the consistence of crystal. Smooth to the touch, it was wired to several machines which were constantly processing it, providing solar energy from the desert light outside. Lahab admired the whole thing from behind his dark protection glasses. He turned to the man next to him.

"What do you think Dujana? Five years of work for a single glimpse of the world to come."

"Impressive sir. But the finances far…"

"Maybe you haven't been working for me long enough. This is more than a show of art. It's our way out. Once the blasts hit, we'll let the whole thing play out, then return to claim our prize. A world in our image."

"That's if Seer keeps his part of the bargain. And I never trust Americans if I can avoid it."

"It's not a matter of trust, but of survival. Once the tournament, the last one plays out, so will the planet's time. Man's desire for show and destruction will bring them down."

The man turned to the crystal. It seemed to have a life of it's own, pulsing with the beating of a heart.

"What of the Magi? Their base was destroyed by the time we got there. We still don't know where they are."

"They are smart. I'm sure they made the connection by now, thanks in no small part to the failure of your assassins. They will go to the tournament. Only to meet their end."

"Can we be sure of that?"

"Correction. YOU'LL be sure of that. I want you to go as my personal representative. Just to make sure all goes well."

"But I won't be able to return in time!"

"Seer will take care of that. He's far too egocentric to stay behind."

"He better not…"

"And besides, should you perish, Jannah is assured for you. Now, anymore questions?"

"None that I can think of."

"Good. You take the first flight out of here. Make sure to stay out of sight as much as possible."

"And if I encounter the Magi?"

"They have no knowledge of you. Avoid them, if you can, and play the victim should they suspect anything."

His blazing eyes stared at the portal, reflecting on the icy surface.

"This is my game. The game of the world's life."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

_Duel Academy_

"Hurry up Jason, the plane leaves in thirty minutes!" shouted Oliver, as he stuffed two shirts into the already overcrowded suitcase.

"That's what I'm doing, so just shut up!"

The room was messier than usual, with piles of clothes, cards, and components strewn all over the place. Several suitcases were opened, with clothes and other things stuck at random in them. Oliver grabbed a pile of t-shirts and stuck them in, closing the lid tight. He reached in his drawer, taking out a pair of sunglasses and tube of tan.

"What's that for?"

"Arizona's in the desert pal. You need protection."

"Good point." he replied, closing the lid of his own luggage.

He grabbed his backpack, heading for the door. Behind, Oliver was struggling to carry his own bags.

"A little help here!" he panted for breath.

As they walked out, students from all over the dorm were aligned to give them a last salute. Most clapped, while several threw rice over their heads as a sign of good luck. A large banner with the inscription TEAM REINFORCEMENTS ARE THE BEST marked the exit, carried by two students. Lloyd was next to the door, carrying a backpack, dressed in green and brown military clothes.

"Ready to go boys?"

"As ready as we can be. Hope we can catch some sleep on the plane, I haven't closed one eye all night."

"That's to be expected. Pre-combat stress. Just take it easy, and you'll be fine."

The procession left the dorm, walking towards the east point of the island where the airport was located. Students from all dorms, as well as school personnel cheered and waved. As they passed the Obelisk Blue dorm, a second crowd joined them, with Andora in the middle of them. She pushed them aside, until she reached the two boys.

"Fine morning guys. No more training, it's for real this time."

"Still can't believe it's happening. Somebody pinch me." protested Oliver.

"My pleasure." chuckled the girl, twisting his ear.

"Oww, not like that!"

From Ra Yellow, a third group joined in, and Jason recognized Marcus and Reggie in the first ranks.

"Hope you packed your camera pal. We have plenty of sightseeing to do!" shouted Oliver, trying to cover the noise of the crowd.

"That's IF we don't loose the first match." retorted Andora.

"You're no fun."

"Then maybe you'd like another pinch."

The Duel Academy's personal jet was a E-190 JetBlue, painted in the colors of the three dorms. An eight meter red carpet was stretched before the entrance, and a table was set up, where Hannah Allbright, Rossler, and Gould were seated. The chancellor raised his hand, motioning for silence.

"I have no doubt that the coming duels will be a challenge to all of you. But I also have no doubt that the training, skills and experience obtained here will take you trough this difficult challenge, and take you to the pinnacle of success."

The end of the short speech was met with applause and whistles, as the four members of the team stepped onto the carpet and boarded the plane. Rossler gave a final salute, before climbing the ladder, followed by Hannah.

"Now this is living. Hope they serve caviar here!" said Oliver, jumping on one of the seats next to the window.

"They do, but only if you're a high class duelist. Like me." replied a voice, two rows in front.

They looked, and were stunned to see Koji, sitting carelessly on one of the seats.

"What the hell are you doing here?" shouted Jason.

"He's here on my direct orders. Koji's one of the academy's best students. And since he'll join the Pro League next year, I figured the tournament will do him good." replied Rossler.

"Hey, don't we get a say in this?" protested Oliver.

"You don't."

Jason sat down, and the blonde duelist took the seat next to him.

"It's going to be a long ride. I just hope he won't open his mouth until we get there."

Jason sank in his seat, the whole stress of what was to come falling upon him like lead wings. From the outside, the gentle purr of the engines seemed like a gentle lullaby. The wheels went into motion, as the craft slid down the runway. The game of his life awaited him, a gentle lady with arms wide opened. _Victory. The goddess of victory._

He allowed his thoughts to wonder, as he turned to the other occupants. Oliver was fast asleep, and Andora was busy going trough her deck. Koji took his own approach to relaxation, selecting his headphones. Rossler seemed the only one who was actually taking the time to ponder. Jason didn't bother trying to guess what he was thinking of. The barriers between them were too great to breach. Then there was the matter of that evening. The one in which he took his first step into the darkness.

_Only one step. Only one step to the edge…or above it._

He closed his eyes.

_One step at a time._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

_Phoenix Central Police Station_

Samantha had just finished delivering her report on the placement of the guards for the next week, and decided to resume work on the list of names that still eluded her.

The entire station was a hive of activity, as the entire staff was called to manage the crowds and traffic. Outside, groups of fans wearing the colors of their favorite team were starting to gather, waving banners and shouting slogans. Phones rang every half minute, and orders were past out. Stan entered the office, carrying a stack of papers.

"It's crazy. We have only one team per city block. And we're talking about coordinating thousands of people. Hope the support from Chandler will get here soon."

He looked at the computer screen.

"Still working on that list?"

"What do you think?"

"I think we don't have enough time."

"That's good. With all the activities, Seer will let his guard down, giving us a chance to do some more investigating."

"That's if we can get close enough to find anything. We're not his biggest fans."

"That's it!" snapped Sam.

"What's it?"

"We'll go watch the duels as spectators. He's bound to slip at some point. And since we have plenty of officers on the streets, we can make an arrest easy."

"That's if we can place a charge on him."

"Don't worry, plenty of time for him to screw up."

She resumed her work on the computer.

"Now if we can only find these missing people. They could make all the difference."

"It's a big if. People who don't show up after 3 or 4 days after the disappearance usually end up dead."

"Let's not go there. Think positive will you."

"Fine, I'm positive we'll make a total farce of this whole thing, fine."

_Arizona State Airport_

_17:20 PM_

"Better fasten your belts boys, we're going to land in a few minutes." announced Lloyd.

"What sort of reception do you think they'll give us?"

"Don't know, but given our star status, I wouldn't mind a twenty-one gun salute." replied Oliver.

The plane made it's descend, stopping smoothly on one of the runways. From the left side, Jason could see three more planes that weren't decorated in the usual white and blue.

"Guess our competition's ahead of us."

Each got of his seat, and took up their bags. The door opened, and Oliver took the first step out.

"Arizona, we're…here."

He looked around. The only ones present were three drivers and their cars. A woman with a clipboard in her hand walked to them.

"Guess we don't have to worry about being crushed by fans huh?"

"Hello, you must be the people from Duel Academy, right? I'm Alice, and I'll be your guide for the remainder of the contest. Here are your badges. Be sure to have them at all times, since they will give you access to your hotel rooms, stadium, and all the facilities. Now please, follow us. We'll take you to your rooms.

"When does the contest start?" asked Lloyd.

"The opening ceremonies are tomorrow at eight. The teams will be picked then, and the first game will be the day after that."

They loaded the bags on several trolleys, and went to the cars. From the direction of one of the other planes they heard cheering and screaming. A large crowd had formed, many pushing to get a clear shot of the emerging team. They were four in number, with a medium length light blue haired girl leading them. They stopped briefly, giving a few autographs and speaking to the cameras.

"Who are they?" asked Marcus.

"That's Team Ruby, from South Academy. They won the last tournament. The one out there, right at the front is Chelsey Andersen."

"Andersen? As in the…"

"The daughter of Johan Andersen. She inherited her father's deck, and frankly, she's even better than he was."

"Guess we'll have to see how old school works today. Does she use Synchro monsters?"

"No, but she's good at destroying them."

They boarded the cars without further talks, and left the airport behind them. The air conditioner inside was a welcomed relief, as the temperature outside was showing at 30 Celsius. Trough the windows, they managed to get a glimpse of the streets. All were decorated with Duel Monsters motifs and banners.

"Not even Battle City was this flamboyant." commented Andora.

"That was mr. Seer's intention. To make a tournament that would put even Kaiba to shame. And trust me, when you see the opening festivities alone, you'll share my view."

The cars turned left, passing the main stadium, before parking next to a large metal and glass building.

"Welcome to Hotel Fortuna. If you need anything, feel free to call this number. Our staff will be ready to comply."

"And who's paying for all of this?"

"We are. Everything is on the house."

"EVERYTHING? As in all you need for free?" gasped Oliver.

"That's right."

"Teach, can I get a transfer?"

"No, but you can get a kick in the behind if you make any more stupid comments!"

Alice motioned them to sit at the laid tables.

"Dinner will be served shortly. Your bags have been taken to your rooms."

She turned and left the room, leaving them to look at the completely amazing decorations. No expenses had been spared, both in expesive wood and in gold trimmings. A delightful aroma came in from the kitchens, making even Koji lick his lips.

"At least we get the royal treatment. Can't say I don't enjoy it."

"How fitting, ignorant cows fattened for the slaughter." laughed Koji, playing with a tooth-stick.

"Jealous?"

Ho

"Of you getting humiliated on global TV? Not a chance. And besides, I'm not really that photogenic."

"Andora chuckled, making Koji give her a death glare. About a minute later, the doors to the kitchen opened, and several trays of food came rolling in. There were roasts of beef and chicken, at least eight different salads, various drinks, cakes, and deserts.

"I loooove being a star!" shouted Oliver, while busy filling his plate.

All five students began to fill their plates in a hurry. Marcus turned to Lloyd, who just got up from his seat.

"Aren't you eating?"

"No, you boys go right ahead and dig in. Me and professor Rossler need to have a talk.

The two of them walked out trough one of the doors leading to the main balcony. The sun had reached the edge pf the horizon, basking the city on a dim orange light.

"Any reason you want to take me away from such a fine meal?"

"Listen to me Cassius. You got what you wanted, and these students are under your care. Just remember this one piece of advice: don't poison their minds!"

"And that would mean what?"

"I'm no rocket scientist, but I do know how to judge character. I don't care what you teach in class, but outside it's another story. They aren't just students, but humans, and you're supposed to be their model. My folks died on the beaches of Normandy to keep people with your ideas out, and by God, I won't let you bring them here!"

Rossler smiled, leaning against the wall.

"I have no political agenda, I can assure you. But my own purpose is not to give merely an education. It's to prepare them for the world to come. Humanity doesn't stand still, and a change will soon come."

"Change?"

"It's in the winds. Don't you feel it?"

"The only wind I feel here is your mouth!"

Rossler laughed quietly, slowly stroking the ring on his middle finger.

"Simple minds. Always the easiest to conquer."

Lloyd didn't bother to reply. Angrily, he went back into the main dining hall.

"Finish your dinner, and to your rooms!"

"But we wanted to go out!" protested Jason.

"NOW!"

All four team members swallowed hard, and resumed their eating.

"What got into him?"

"Must be that "pre-battle" stress. Guess it finally got to him."

Andora cleaned the edge of her mouth, and het down her fork.

"You do realize that tomorrow starts the biggest tournament of our lives, right? Stress is hardly the word for it."

"Come on, you're no fun."

"Fun or not, I hope you're ready. These people don't play around."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

The rays of the sun, combined with the sound of the alarm sprang Jason out of his sleep. Running to the bathroom, he washed his face, and quickly put on his red uniform, before rushing into the hall.

"Do you ever get up on time?" asked Andora, clearly ticked of.

"Sorry, sorry, I overslept again. Did we start?"

Before she could answer, Alice walked up to them, seemingly very exited.

"You're all here. Good, good. Please, follow me, and try not to get lost."

"We're walking to the stadium?"

"Yes, we have special accesses for each team. Once we begin, you shall enter the arena, and then take your seats on the sides."

"Then what?"

"Then you enjoy the show."

The small group walked along the main corridor, before descending a large concrete stair. The tunnel was brightly lit, and the walls decorated with barbell. Jason could feel his heart vibrating. _Here we go. It's for real now._ They reached a large metallic door, and the woman pressed the access code. Even trough the metal, the vibrations produced by the cheering could be felt.

With a shriek, the doors parted, and the noise became deafening. The woman smiled, giving them a thumbs up.

"Good luck."

Jason took the first step, followed by Marcus, Oliver and Andora. Rossler came out last. For a few seconds, the bright desert sun seemed blinding, only to be replaced by literally thousands of faces. The oval stadium was literally packed, with people clinging even to the security fences. Banners were waved, and the flashed of literally thousands of cameras made every step a burden. They walked along a large pathway build along the edge of the main arena, just trying to stay focused.

"Don't just walk, wave or something. They're all here to see you four." commented Rossler.

Timidly, Oliver raised his right hand. This seemed to send the people at the edge of the arena in a frenzy, and the boy quickly decided it would be best to just walk. One of the security officers motioned them to sit on the bench marked number four. It was rather a lavish couch, covered with a white screen against the sun. To their left and right seven more such spaces had been erected, and the remaining teams were all seated. Neither of them could tell which team was seated where.

A sound resembling a trumpet echoed from each of the four tall towers that flanked the stadium, bringing the cheering to a stop. From the main commentary room, a single voice spoke.

"Attention all guests and duelists alike. Please give your attention to your generous host, owner of this academy, James Seer!"

All eyes turned to a raised platform, where a microphone stand had been set up. The cameras focused in, and several people from the audience cheered as Seer's face covered the screen.

"Welcome honored guests, and duelists alike. As you can see, I have the pleasure to act as the host of the four-year Astra Gloria tournament. During the following eleven days, the eight teams you see before you will fight for the right of being the best team on this planet. After many selections based on the previous performances, only eight academies have send their representatives, of which, I'm proud to say, is my own team."

He stretched his arm over the stadium.

"I cannot promise victory for all. But I can promise fairness. And for all you in the audience, I can promise that this tournament will be unlike anything the world has ever seen. And I dare say, none will see something similar again."

He closed his eyes, crossing his arms on his chest.

"I wish all of you good luck, and deep regrets to those who shall loose. With my right, I declare the tournament…OPENED!"

The edges of the four towers lit up, and four gigantic Simorgh, Bird of Divinity sore above the stadium entertaining the viewers with their melodious song. They descended gracefully upon the towers, before vanishing into digital pixels.

"What the hell was that?" gasped Oliver, grasping to the couch.

"They were holograms. The best I've ever seen." replied Andora in amazement. "The whole thing must have cost million. Projected into live size images. Simply amazing."

"Good that at least you're having fun. Those things nearly gave me a heart attack."

Atop the platform, a second man approached the stand, sitting on Seer's right. He wore a sparkling red and purple suit, with his hair parted along the middle. Seer once again took the mike, raising his hand to silence the crowd.

"What you have seen is merely the start of our epic story. For the rest, I urge you to give your ears to our master of ceremonies, Jerry Akhenberg!"

The man took a bow, and turned to face the camera. As he did, a rumble filled the air, and all eyes seemed to focus on the arena floor. The playing field seemed to slip under the earth, and a new platform rose from a hangar beneath the stadium. It resembled one of the older Duel Arena, only this one was much wider, and lower to the ground. A holo-projector was in each corner. The man cleared his throat, and grabbed the mike, taking a dramatic pose.

"Duelists and spectators alike, give me your ears, as I take you on a tour of creation, and into a world of new, and never before seen understanding of Duel Monsters."

The holo-projectors lit, and a central dark sphere emerged onto the field. It swirled, releasing waves of black lightning.

"In the beginning there was darkness. And the darkness was shapeless, without life and barren. So the gods looked upon the darkness, and gave it shape."

An earth-shattering roar filled the stadium, as a giant serpent like dragon, red in color with wings stretched rose from the darkness, wrapping it's body around the field. On the opposite side, a golden orb rose from the black vapors, hovering smoothly. It grew wings, and it's body widened. It resembled a cross between a dragon and an eagle, golden in color. Lastly, a muscular figure emerged from the darkness, making the floor of the stadium shake. The stadium cheered in a frenzy, as the three Egyptian Gods dominated the stadium.

"Okay, they got my attention for sure!" gasped Oliver, on the edge of his seat.

Slifer opened it's jaws, releasing a stream of lightning. Ra did the same, and the darkness was lit by bright orange flames. Obelisk raised his arms, and a whirlwind engulfed the flames and electricity, spinning at tremendous speeds, until it spit into three smaller twisters, which in the end took the shape of two planets, with a swarm of stars and galaxies hovering above them.

"So the gods gave the darkness shape, and three worlds were born. The ream of angels, pure and glorious, the realm of men, and the land of Andar, a place where creatures such as them were settled. And the gods decreed that no barrier should be between them, that each realm may commune with the other."

The images of the three gods vanished, and one of the planets began to grow, closing in, until the surface could be seen. It was a green and lush world, with cities and villages scattered upon it's surface. As the hologram became more and more detailed, the spectators were amazed by what they saw. Across the mountains, creatures like Punished Eagle, Rok from the Valley of Haze, and Mist Valley Falcon were seen soaring in the morning breeze. Far below, a herd of Bracchio-raidus were gathered around a watering hole. They briefly raised their heads, before resuming their activities. A brief image flashed, and the herd scattered, chased by a pack of Gilasaurus.

With the speed of a bullet, the images changed to one of the villages. Along the dusty streets, various Duel Monsters, such as the Charmers, the men depicted in Oppressed People and Exiled Force, as well as famous characters like Freed the Matchless General, Swordstalker, and Harpie's Brother could be seen talking, buying and selling, cleaning their homes and enjoying all the benefits of a happy life. A hurried Injection Fairy Lilly entered in one of the homes, from where the cries of a child could be heard.

From the platform, Akhenberg resumed his monologue.

"But alas, such was it not meant to be. While the worlds lived in light, a new kind of light emerged. A light not of wisdom and warmth, but a light of ruin. It consumed the hearts of many, bringing the realm of Andar into chaos."

Skies began to turn dark, with lightning crackling in the distance. The towns seen before as thriving, were now in ashes. Large hordes, comprising of all manner of creatures clashed, tearing and slaughtering each other. The cheers from the audience had now died down, and all eyes were glued upon the holographic images.

"In desperation, the remaining survivors had turned to the realm of men for help. In exchange for one hero who would lead the remaining righteous into battle, full power and dominion would be given to that person, along with the title of king. Yet above all that, the Light had it's own plan. From the realm of men, not one, but two heroes came forward. Each claimed to liberate the people of Andar, but each for a different goal. One for the freedom of it's people, one for the greater glory of the Light."

The scene changed for one more time. On a desolate plane, two sides faced of. Each broke ranks, and two warriors, each dressed in golden armors came forward, swords at the ready. Advancing at a steady pace, they stared each other down trough the visor of the helmets, until they were face to face. Two swords clashed, blinding the viewers temporary, before the announcer's voice brought them back to earth.

"The title of savior will be placed on someone, and it will be done…TODAY!"

He ended in a high pitch tone, followed by a volley of applause and cheering from forty thousand throats. The holographic projectors slipped back under the arena, and a new device rose up. It looked much like a slot machine, with eight blank squares upon the screen. All eyes turned to the platform, where the announcer pressed a green button. On the screen, the first slot began to blink, until it stopped on a logo depicting seven gems, each of a different color. The team on the far right got up, waiving to the audience. Andora recognized Chelsey among them.

"And opening the tournament will be the former champions, South Academy's one and only Team Ruby!" announced Jerry.

The second slot began to spin, until it showed a logo which had the six Duel Monsters attributes arranged in a circle. The team next to them rose from their seats, taking a bow. Jason noticed that they were all of Asian descend, most likely Chinese. The oldest boy seemed to be in his twenties, with dark hair reaching to his shoulders, left untied.

"Meeting them, will be the stars of Asia, Team Elemental!" proclaimed the announcer.

For the third time, the machine went to work, stopping on a logo that showed a white eye on a golden background. Seer rose from his seat, clapping his hands with satisfaction.

"Our third candidates are from our own town, so give it up for Seer's Academy very own Team Vision!"

The team from the section marked as six rose, stepping forward. Marcus had a quick look at them, trying to guess the value of the new team. As they returned to their seats, Carrie turned to him, their eyes briefly meeting. A single jolt of fear fell down the boy's spine, as he quickly sank back into the couch.

"What's wrong pal?"

"Didn't you see her?"

"Who ?"

"That girl with black hair. The look she had."

"I didn't see anything." replied Oliver.

"I did. And whoever she is, we're gonna have one hell of a time when we have to duel her."

The announcer's voice cut the conversation, as the fourth team rose. Each wore sand color uniforms and hats.

"Last in the fist group are Australia's finest, Team Outback!"

Akhenberg resumed the selection, and the machine span, stopping on the image of four white lilies on a pink background. From the far right, a group of four girls rose, blowing kisses to the crowd.

"It would appear we have a surprise this year, in the form of the first all-girl team, from an all-princess school. Give a warm welcome to the beauties of Duel Academy Queen's, Team Lily!"

Jerry raised his hand, motioning silence, and quickly placed the button. The sixth slot revealed a banner with five black convergent circles on a white background. From the second lounge on the left, a simple group of four students, two boys and two girls rose, giving a quick salute. Jason felt his stomach turning. Only two slots left.

As the machine took it's routine once again, all four member held their breath. Slowly, it stopped, revealing a blue banner with a single red R in the middle.

"It's us, it's us!" shouted Oliver, jumping up.

Andora and Marcus, followed by Jason joined him, waiving extatickly to the surging mass of people.

"Gimme five!" laughed Marcus, slapping Jason's palm, before taking their seat.

The last slot shinned bright, revealing a single white crystal on a black background.

"Oh my, looks like Duel Academy will have a rough time on their first turn. They'll be facing last time's second runners Team Iced Heard of North Academy!"

The remaining team rose, wearing amazingly black uniforms with fur trimmings on the edges of the sleeves. Jason could only be left to wonder how they didn't get a sunstroke. From his platform, Seer spoke to the cameras once again.

"The scores have been settled ladies and gentlemen. Starting tomorrow, the duels shall begin!"

The camera closed, leaving the screen black as the night. The four members of Team Reinforcements exchanged worried looks.

"At least we're not dueling first. That means more time to do some more sightseeing."

"Sounds good. Let's get back to our rooms, and I'll call a cab to take us on a tour. I read about several clubs we can visit, and even good card shops."

"Hey, am I the only one here thinking that we should prepare for the coming duels?" asked Andora, crossing her arms.

"Um…yes. Now Jason, you need to see that place. I saw a virtual tour of that club. It's full of high class people, and duelists alike. A single duel there is paid as high as 5000 $ per night."

"And we can enter for free?"

"With these tags? Hell yeah!"

Andora moved in, breaking them apart.

"Hey, need I remind you that…"

"NO!" both shouted in unison.

She backed away, shaking her head in disbelief.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

_Crowne Plaza Phoenix North_ On the hotel's second floor, two single persons entered their rooms. Wearing flowery shirts and jeans, neither seemed to look more weirder than your average tourist. Shafi dropped both bags on the floor, and took a quick look around the room. He smiled widely. "Impressive. Better than the dump we had in the desert. Nice and cool inside, warm outside." "Knew you'd like it sweetie." she chuckled, running his finger along his cheek, making him twinge in pain.\ "Still sore?" "Well it is the first time I shaved fully." Laughing, she quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That felt better?" she whispered in his ear. "I would say so." She took his palms between hers, and drew closer, until their faces were inches apart. The chill of the air conditioner made her spine tingle. "Can I ask you something?" "If we fail, would you rather die with me, or without me." No answer came. None could be given. In all his battles with the darkness and the fear of his own death, one thing was certain, even in a sea on uncertainty. That he would not take her down with him. That she would live on, to enjoy the fruits of his sacrifice. To feel the sun of the new age, rising over the just and the wicked alike. "Yes." he answered, with his head bowed. _Take that as you wish. For me it's enough. _


	17. Crystal Beacon

**CHAPTER 17**

Rossler stepped onto the roof of Seer Academy, his brown jumper fluttering in the cool night air. The sounds of his footsteps seemed to blend into the vague and deemed sounds of the night, yet he didn't focused on them. He followed a totally different noise. A separate set of footsteps echoed in the darkness.

"Interesting place to have a meeting?" chuckled the professor.

"It's far safer than my office. And more poetic, don't you agree?" replied Seer, stepping from the shadows.

The two men approached each other, pacing in a circle, until they were a mere foot apart. Rossler took his hand out from his pocket, the golden Shadow Ring glistening in the moonlight. Seer gave a small laughter.

"Seems your collecting skills are as sharp as ever."

"I'm no collector, I can assure you. One man's loss is my gain."

"Only if they don't come back to claim their prize."

Rossler laughed, stroking the ring with his finger.

"I don't think Kagemaru is in any position to do anything. And besides, I've grown too fond of this trinket."

"Could it be the fact that you have no real power without it?"

Rossler's face darkened.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know. It is what you want, isn't it? To have real power rather than carrying a silly little piece of gold around your finger all the time. Like I do."

"It's going to be a rainy day in hell when I'm going to be jealous of you!"

"Hell isn't that bad. It is our final destiny after all. And frankly, the first thing I'm going to do when I get there is to challenge the devil to a duel."

Rossler's hand turned into a fist, right before slamming into Seer's cheek. Yet much to his shock, all he did was to strike a shapeless mass of black smoke, which quickly filled the floor around him, before resuming it's shape a few meters away. The academy's owner didn't seem the least bothered.

"Such display of violence. Considering we're on the same side."

"I've got your violence right here!"

A red fireball launched from his open palm, flying with the speed of a bullet. Seer's eyes shined bright green, and the fire vanished into black smoke. He extended his hand, and a single beam of energy came from the tip of his fingers, covering the difference between the two men quickly. With feline reflexes, Rossler dodged three of them, but the remaining two struck his shoulder and elbow. He fell, grasping his arm. Seer stood triumphant.

"Be contempt to your spot. As long as you have one!"

"I have my own powers. I will have my own way!"

Seer moved his hand once again, and a gust of wind threw the teacher into one of the walls, with a thud. Rossler staggered, grasping the concrete.

"I hope you lick your wounds quickly for tomorrow's match. It would be a shame to fly all the way here for nothing."

He left trough one of the access doors, leaving Rossler alone on the deserted roof.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

The first day of the tournament dawned cool and windy. Most of the spectators had spend the night before the gates of the stadium, spending their time playing cards or polishing their planks and horns. The cheer team of South Academy was grouped around the eastern entrance, clustered around their banners. A steady stream of fans was pouring in, shouting at the guards to let them in. on one of the side streets, several media vehicles were parked, and the journalists were guided to the press stand by the security staff.

The Duel Academy students made their way to the south entrance, taking their place in the crowd. Several hundred people were before and after them, obviously displeased by the fact that things moved so slowly.

"Guess we're going to see the champs in the first match." said Oliver, cleaning his sunglasses.

"Hey, they won once. And besides, fame doesn't cover for talent."

"No, but it does help. Say, what do we know about North Academy?"

"Other than they're from the north?" laughed Marcus.

"You know, what strategy they use. How they duel."

"For God's sake, am I the only one here who takes the time to think?" snapped Andora. "They came fourth last time, and they all used some variant of WATER decks."

"Does that include Ice Boundary?"

"What do you think? One of them, it was Karlof I think, won two duels in a row against the same team using a pure Ice Boundary deck."

"Great, then we…" Oliver stopped short, as he looked right ahead. "What the hell?"

Rossler made his way trough the crowd. His face was pale, and the right shoulder twitched in pain. Reaching the group, he didn't bother to respond to any greeting.

"You don't look too good teach."

"Don't call me teach mr Tyrene. Mind your own problems."

He grasped the wire fence, sweat pouring down the edges of his face. All four had worried looks.

"What happened to him?"

"Whatever it was, he's a total mess. You think someone beat him up?"

"Who, and when?"

Before any could answer, the loudspeakers on the towers rang aloud, making thousands of heads rise in excitement.

"Attention all spectators. The gates are now opened. Please take your seats in an orderly fashion, and await the start of the first duel!"

The pathways of the stadium suddenly turned into seemingly endless streams of people, each fighting to get the better seats, some preferring to stay with their respective supporters, others preferring to sit in a spot less exposed to the sun. Marcus and Jason plowed a way to the lounges of the teams, and all four sank in the couched with a sigh of relief.

"Least we get the best seats in the house."

The cameras focused on the upper platforms opened, displaying a full image of Jerry Akhenberg, who was now dressed in a full regalia of purple and green. He swung the mike between his fingers and took a deep breath.

"Everyone listen! We begin the first round, and it would seem to be a good one. Defending their title, please give a hot welcome to the captain of Team Ruby, excellent duelist and daughter of a legend, Chelsey Andersen!"

The audience seemed to go ballistic, as the blue haired girl walked from the lounge to the designated spot. The ground platform rose to a height of about five feet, giving her a good view of the field.

"And opposing her, some may call her an underdog, yet she may just bring a victory for her team! Let's encourage Ann Noah!"

From the opposing side, a short girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail and wearing brown dikies. The second platform rose, and both duelists activated their disks. The automatic shufflers randomized the cards, and each made their first draw.

"Begin!" proclaimed the announcer.

**Ann 8000 – Chelsey 8000**

"Here goes nothing. I set a monster, and one more face-down. That should be enough for now."

Several hundred spectators cheered, soon to be muffled by the even more who applauded Chelsey's opening draw.

"Hoping to take me by surprise are ya?"

"If I am, then you just fell for it."

"Funny. Let's see if I can have more fun opening your surprise. I summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!"

With a mighty roar, a white tiger with a sharp horn on his forehead made his entrance, scratching the earth with his talons (1600/1000). It was soon followed by a wave of cheers from all sides.

"So these are the legendary Crystal Beasts." said Marcus in awe.

"One of a kind. Never duplicated, never copied. Used by one single duelist trough time." confirmed Andora.

"Feeling jealous?"

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't trade my deck for anything. I just want to be the one dueling right now."

"Well, you may just get your wish. That girl doesn't look like she can take such a pounding."

Chelsey picked a second card from her hand and placed it in her disk. As she did, a bare, leafless tree erupted from the ground.

"I use the spell Crystal Tree. As for what it does, you'll have to wait. In the meantime, attack, my tiger!"

With a single pounce, the tiger slashed the hidden card, revealing a large brown rat, grasping a skull.

"And the first blow goes to miss Andersen!" proclaimed the announcer extatickly.

"Good thing that I'm not out. Thanks to my Giant Rat, I can summon this to the field!" shouted Ann.

The new monster was hard to described. It resembled a wooden robot made up of gears and tiles of armor made of wood, armed with a sharp bamboo spear (1400/200).

"Meet Nisamu, Karakuri Soldier!"

"Ka…ku…kaku….what?" asked Oliver.

"Don't look at me, it all sounds like Chinese." replied Marcus. "Ask the only one here who knows these things."

"Do I look like a walking encyclopedia to you?" replied Andora. "It's the first time I've seen these things, and frankly, I don't know any more than you do!"

On the dueling floor, Chelsey seemed a bit confused.

"Since when did you get those monsters?"

"I did make some progress since our last time! And I don't intend to let you win again!"

"Then let's see how far can you go. I set a card and pass."

**Ann 8000 – Chelsey 8000**

"I go! Draw! And I'll summon my second monster, Inashichi, Karakuri Merchant."

Much like the previous creature, it too was a wooden robot, carrying two large crates on a long pole (500/1500). Her disk beeped, and ejected a card.

"Thanks to it's effect, I gain access to this card: Karakuri Disassembling Manual. Each time one of my monster's position is changed, it shall receive a Counter. And why stop there. I play the spell Karakuri Katana on my Soldier."

The machine's spear was replaced by a single wooden sword.

"The Karakuri were the toys of the nobility in feudal Japan. They mean to trick and to amaze. And I can assure you, they will do the very thing here."

"Attack her tiger!"

"You're crazy or what?"

"I don't have a choice. I have to attack with these monsters weather I want to or not. But my katana will solve the problem. If my monster battles a monster with a higher ATK, that monster is destroyed at once!"

The monster's gears revved up, and he struck the tiger with his sword. The beast turned into a topaz stone, and the Crystal Tree sprouted a bud of the same color.

"Second attack. Karakuri Merchant, attack!"

Chelsey groaned, as the monster struck her with one of his weights, shaking the platform. The audience shouted wildly.

"I end my turn!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

From one of the upper ledges, two lone figures watched the duel. Yasmin held the Auromer in her hand, pointing it to the playing field. The crystal glowed a feint purple when pointed to Ann, and only slightly brighter when pointed to Chelsey. Shafi had a pair of binoculars on his neck, surveying the field.

"Looks like the duel's pretty one sided so far."

"We'll see. A few good moves don't win duels."

"Maybe. Don't forget her heritage."

The crystal glowed brighter, before becoming opaque again. The woman frowned.

"Any results?"

"None so far. And frankly, I don't think either of them can be one of the chosen ones."

Shafi approached the edge, looking down.

"Then we need to look harder. It's one shot we have here, and if we blow it, the whole world's finished."

Taking her hand in his, he pointed the crystal down. It glowed once again, but no brighter than before. Yet he didn't let go of her hand. Her disappointment would be his as well.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Chelsey made her draw, still calm and collective. The duel was still young, and her options were still ample.

"To start, I send my Crystal Tree to the graveyard, and for each Counter on it, I can take a Crystal Beast from my deck into my Spell Zone. And who better than dad's spirit partner, Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle."

A dark red gem appeared in the girl's back row.

"With two Crystal Beasts in my back row, I can play this: Crystal Beacon! Come forth, Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!"

A majestic winged horse descended from the sky, his head adorned with a blue horn (1800/1200). An amber-like stone appeared in her back row.

"Time to send your toys packing! Attack her Soldier!"

As the stallion charged in, the wooden machine knelt, shielding itself with it's spear.

"What's going on here?"

"My monsters have a build in defense system. If they're attacked, he changes to defense mode on the spot."

"And that means what?"

The girl smirked. "It means I can use the trap Karakuri Residence. Since my monster's position was changed, one of your cards is destroyed. Say goodbye to Pegasus!"

The robot's chest opened, and a round bomb flew out, striking the horse, followed by a loud explosion and black smoke. A fourth crystal, a blue one appeared in her back row, and the magical scroll on Ann's side of the field glowed.

"Well he's not going down alone. I play Crystal Raygeki! By sending Amber Mammoth to the graveyard, your Soldier is destroyed."

The orange gem vanished, and a bolt of lightning vaporized the creature. The blue haired girl waived her hand, indicating that she ended her turn.

**Ann 8000 – Chelsey 7500**

"Looks like the daughter isn't like the father after all!" shouted Jerry into the microphone, as Ann made her draw, only to be silenced by thousands of shouts.

"My move then. And I think it's time to use the effect of Karakuri Disassembling Manual. But first, I change my Merchant to defense mode, to place one more counter on my card. Now, by sending it to the graveyard, I can draw a card per counter."

She grabbed two cards, and smiled.

"This should be good. I play Machine Duplication, to summon two more Karakuri Merchant to the field."

The image of the robotic puppet blurred, and two more appeared (500/1500) x 2.

"If you're going to play so weak monsters this duel will take forever." groaned Chelsey.

"Then I better play a better one. I summon a fourth monster, Muzanichiha, Karakuri Warrior."

Next to the Merchants appeared a tall mechanized warrior, armed with a katana and wearing a large bold hat (1800/600). Then the girl slipped a card in her spell and trap card zone face-down.

"Direct attacks, my warriors!"

Incredibly agile, the samurai struck the girl with it's sword, followed by the two merchants, making the platform shake. Many members from the audience booed and hissed.

"I end my turn here."

"Good, then I can take control of the duel! I play Rare Value. Since I have two or more Crystal Beasts, you pick one and send it to the graveyard, and I can make two draws." Ann pointed to the topaz stone, and Chelsey made her draws.

"O yeah. It's go time! I play Crystal Promise, letting me summon any Crystal Beast from my Spell zone. So come here, dad's inspiration, Ruby Carbuncle!"

The red gem vanished, taking the shape of a blue furry creature, with a red gem on the tip of it's tail (300/300). A beam of energy struck the blue gem, and Sapphire Pegasus took his place on the field, and an cobalt stone appeared on the girl's back row.

"One more thing to do. I combine my Pegasus with Crystal Release, giving him an additional 800 ATK. Enough to take down your either of your monsters!"

The steed galloped onwards (2600/1200), aiming for the Warrior, as Ann's face-down card lifted.

"My defense isn't so easily broken. I play Fork-Divergence, letting me change your attack target to any other Machine on my field!"

Pegasus turned in mid-attack, and struck the defensive Karakuri Merchant, destroying it. Karakuri Warrior's gears revved up, it's ATK going up to 2200. Chelsey hit the edge of the platform in frustration.

"I end my turn!"

**Ann 8000 – Chelsey 4700**

Thebrown haired girl made her draw, checking her options. The field was clearly in her favor, and she had no intention to let that change.

"Your Pegasus may be too strong for me now, but your little Furby there is another story. Take it out my Warrior."

The mechanized warrior took a sharp battle position, and in a single swipe struck the tiny creature, turning it into a red gem once again. Chelsey closed her eyes until the heard the girl saying she ended her turn. She didn't have the same level of attachment to her monsters as her dad, but she still felt her father's soul in them. And it hurt. It hurt like hell. From the platform, Jerry made several comments, but she didn't bother listening to them.

"My move. And since we both can use extra cards, I use Spellbook Inside the Pot, giving us three extra cards."_ Perfect, just what I need._

"First up, I play Mystical Space Typhoon, on Gem Release. And by doing so, I can place an extra Crystal Beast from my deck in the back row, namely Amethyst Cat."

"Next up, Crystal Blessing, letting me take Amber Mammoth from my graveyard and placing it next to my other monsters."

"Is there a point to all of this?"

"It will be once I play this: Crystal Abundance. Since I have 4 Crystal Beasts in my back row, all cards on the field are destroyed!"

"Say what?" gasped Ann.

Her trap card and three monsters exploded into bright colored lights. At the same time, Sapphire Pegasus(1800/1200), Amber Mammoth (1700/1600), Topaz Tiger (1600/1000), and Cobalt Eagle (1400/800) appeared, glimmering into the bright day sun, giving the audience a full spectacle of colors and light.

"Time to cut your life points down to size. Attack, all of you!"

What followed was a literal stampede and strikes of claws, hooves, strikes of horns and wings, which left the girl shaken and exhausted. Chelsey gave a satisfied look to the audience, before she ended her turn.

**Ann 1500 – Chelsey 4700**

The girl drew, visibly under pressure. The audience cheered her on, before she placed her first card.

"I summon Sazanku, Karakuri Ninja. And I end my turn with a face-down. Take your best shot!"

The wooden ninja (1200/1200) seemed to agree, daring the opponent to attack.

"You want my best shot, here it comes. And you could at least try to hide your monster. But since you didn't, he's a sitting duck. You gave a good try, but the duel's done! Attack Sapphire Pegasus!"

The horned stallion charged the robot, who had already changed to defense position. Ann smiled, and pressed a button on her disk.

"That's what I love about this game: things change in the flick of an eye. Since my monster is now in defense mode, I can play this trap: Timed Karakuri Bomb. Since my monster in defense mode is attacked, this card has the same effect as Mirror Force would. So take this!"

Chelsey went pale, as a single round bomb rolled out, exploding before the winged horse. It vaporized it, and the shockwaves did the same to the remaining beasts. A single column of smoke filled the center of the field. Her chin trembled.

"Anything to say?"

"Not to you! I just set a card and pass!"

**Ann 1500 – Chelsey 4700**

"Guess I'm back in the spotlight. And you're opened to one more direct attack from my Ninja. So let's see how you like it!"

The wooden robot drew it's sword, and leaped forward, but Chelsey's face-down lifted.

"You're attack ends here! I play G Force. Since you made an attack, I can summon Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise from my hand, and have you attack that instead!

A round shell covered with green gems emerged to the field, with a pair of green eyes staring from it's hiding place (600/2000). The warrior's katana clashed against it, and Ann quickly played a card from her hand.

"I can't take any more damage, so I use Rush Recklessly. It may not be enough to win, but at least I won't take any damage."

"Well lucky you. Anything else?"

"No, I'll let you have a shot now."

"Then here I go! Hope it's a good one."

She picked up the card, and her eyes glared. _This one's for you dad. I did it, I'm finally what you wanted me to be._

"Well?" asked Ann anxiously.

"If you knew what I just drew, you wouldn't be in such a hurry."

"What is it then?"

"Take a look. Emerald Tortoise is on my side of the field, and the remaining six Crystal Beasts are in my graveyard. So you know what that means."

"Impossible…"

"You guessed it. I summon the one, the only, Rainbow Dragon!"

The audience went silent, as a pillar containing all the colors of the rainbow descended from the sky. It took the form of a serpent, before spreading it's wings.

"Here it comes!" shouted Marcus in disbelief.

The light vanished, leaving behind a single creature, over thirty feet long. It's body was covered by precious gems, and it's wings covered Chelsey's side of the field (4000/0). The audience remained silent, no one finding the proper words for such a moment. Ann took a step back at the sight of the legendary creature.

"So this is the one card that came from space."

"Looks like you know your history."

"Who doesn't. I never thought it would be this beautiful."

"Then let me show you how beautiful it's attack is. Go, Rainbow Reflection!"

The dragon's jaws opened, and a single stream of white energy came out, vaporizing the machine on the spot. Ann chuckled.

"Too bad my monster can change to defense mode. So my life points are safe."

"Then take your turn. Let's see how you can destroy my dragon."

**Ann 1500 – Chelsey 4700**

"No monster is invincible, and I'm about to prove it. But first, I play the Spell Fissure. So the monster with the lowest ATK you have out is gone!"

The ground burst open, and the turtle fell in, before the ground closed back in.

"Next up, I summon this: the Tuner monster Black Salvo."

A spherical bomb rolled out, having a wide mouth with sharp teeth in it (100/1100). Next to it, Karakuri Warrior rose from the ground.

"Tuning time! I offer Black Salvo and Karakuri Warrior, to summon this."

Seven green stars aligned, and from the beam of energy emerged a tall somewhat clumsy machine. It looked like a feudal shogun in full military gear, armed with only a red fan (2600/1900).

"Thanks to the effect of Burei, Karakuri Shogun, I can summon any Karakuri monster from my deck. And I choose a second Karakuri Warrior."

"None of them are strong enough."

"Only in attack. But the way I see it, your dragon's DEF if pretty deficient. And that's where my monster's effect comes in. Once per turn, I can change the position of one of your monsters."

The dragon shielded himself with it's wings. The gaze of both girl's met, cold and determined. She pointed her hand to the Karakuri Warrior.

"Attack!"

The machine raised it's sword, pointing it at the dragon. In one jump, the dragon was cut in half, before vanishing into multicolored shards, along with the air out of a thousand throats.

"Simply amazing ladies and gentlemen. With one stroke, she has not only taken back control of the duel, but has destroyed one of the most famous Monsters in history. It would seem like we may have a winner soon enough!"

Ann pointed to the second monster, and the shogun raised it's fan, unleashing a strong wind around the girl.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

The crystal in Yasmin's hand glowed bright purple, for about five seconds, before going plain once again. Shafi looked down at the playing field, comparing each of the girls.

"Why do we bother with this duel? The elect one can only be a male, right?"

"Care to tell me that again sweetie?" asked the woman, stroking his chin, before grabbing his collar tight.

"Hey, I wasn't saying anything about you as a girl, I just mean that…"

"Forget it, just watch. The Auromer is picking up high levels of energy."

"Then we have a positive reading?"

"Not yet, but it could be. The power of Rainbow Dragon seemed to have awakened something in her. We'll have to wait and see."

She grasped the crystal in her hand. The future seemed more unclear than ever. Many path flashed before her eyes, and all seemed to plunge head first into darkness.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Chelsey made her draw, still keeping focus and determination. She lifted the card, before placing it on the field.

"The duel ends here. My dragon may be gone, but not for long. I play the spell Trap Booster. At the cost of a card from my hand, I can play a Trap card from my hand. And I choose Rainbow Gravity. Since all seven Crystal Beasts are in my graveyard, I can summon Rainbow Dragon from my graveyard."

A single rainbow arch covered the field, and the majestic dragon descended from it, spreading it's wings. Ann felt a lump in her throat.

"H…hold on, even if you attack my Shogun, I'll still have 100 lp. left."

"My monster isn't my target. I play the spell Rainbow Arch. By combining it to my dragon, I can cut it's ATK in half for this Battle Phase, to have it attack directly."

Reality hit Ann like a ton of bricks. The remaining three members of Team Elemental got up in shock, as the dragon's attack hit the girl in full force, forcing her to shield her face from the blinding light.

**Ann 0 – Chelsey 2100**

"The duel is over, and victory goes to Chelsey Andersen and Team Ruby!" proclaimed Jerry, whipping his forehead. "Phew, and if all duels will be this intense, I'm going to need a new shirt. The teams will take a one hour break, before we resume the second duel for today."

Jason got up, stretching his arms. Marcus too walked out of the lounge.

"Where you going?"

"To get something cool to drink. Want anything?"

"Sure, get us a soda each."

Andora got up, surveying the field. From the opposite side, she could see the now defeated girl. She was in the middle of her team, each hugging her, trying to give her all the comfort they could. _I'm lucky to have such friends with me. Even if I loose, I still have them._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

From his deck, Seer observed one of the surveillance cameras. He pressed a button, freezing the frame. Next to him was an assistant in a white lab coat.

"Do we know who those two people are?"

"No sir. Our data base doesn't have photos of the ones who purchased tickets."

The printer next to his laptop printed a picture of the screenshot. Seer took it and gave it to the assistant.

"Take it and run a scan trough it. We have a large database, and if you need, I can even give you global access. Find out who those people are!"

"Yes sir, right away!"

He left the room, and once again Seer resumed his stream of thoughts.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**NAME THAT MONSTER APPEARANCE CONTEST**

The following two monsters are of the same Archetype, and both are Machine-type. They appear in the artwork of a Continuous Trap card that for the time being is Anime exclusive. Find the answer in the coming chapter.

**NON TCG / OCG CARDS USED:**

**Fork – Divergence**

**Trap / Continuous**

Activate only when a Machine-Type monster you control is targeted by an opponent's attack or card effect. Switch the target to another appropriate Machine-Type monster you control.

Used by Placido during Yugioh 5DS

**G Force**

**Trap / Normal**

Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Select 1 "Crystal Beast" monster from your hand and Special Summon it in Attack Position. This monster becomes the attack target of the opponent's monster.

Used by Johan Andersen during Yugioh GX

**Karakuri Katana**

**Spell / Normal**

Equip only to a Karakuri monster. If the equipped monster attacks, the target monster is destroyed by this card's effect without applying Damage Calculation.

**Coming Up: **The students of Duel Academy learn close up about the hidden side of night dueling, as well as the darkness that thrives man's desire for blood games. Find out in _**Underworld Circle.**_


	18. Underworld Circle

**NAME THAT CARD APPEARANCE RESULTS:**

The two monsters are Genex Controller and Locomotion R-Genex, and they appear together in the artwork of Fork-Divergence. A card I personally would love to make it's way in the real world. I mean, why should a cyborg have all the good stuff…

**CHAPTER 18**

**Underworld Circle**

Marcus could hardly restrain his excitement. The second duel had begun, and he had already attached to one of the players. Representing Team Ruby was a short black haired boy, wearing a turquoise outfit. His life points were at 5600, and had a bulky mechanized creature in defense mode (1000/1900), and two face-downs. On the opposite side was a slim duelist, wearing a white T-shirt and short jeans. His life points were at 4700, and his field contained a single Harpie Lady 1, as well as a face-down. He had just ended his turn.

Marcus had never met him before, yet any duelist who used Winged Beasts got his attention. From the beginning of the day, Team Elemental gave the impression of the underdog ready to go for the gold. Their appearance, their decks, all suggested that neither of them were arrogant or deceitful. They were the average duelists who most would have wanted to share a quiet evening together, doing normal things. Deep inside, the boy wanted them to win at least this duel, to give them at least a fighting chance, but things were not in their favor.

**Roland 5600 – Arnold 4700**

"Looks like another victory under our belt."

"Take another look pal. I still have a face-down left, and I use it now. Go, Icarus Attack! I offer Harpie Lady 1 to destroy Genex Gaia and your right face-down."

The winged creature vanished, and two thunderbolts struck the machine and the hidden card (a Sakuretsu Armor) were destroyed. Roland frowned, and passed.

"I can still win this duel! And it all starts with the spell Summon Storm. At the cost of 800 lp. I can bring out a low level WIND monster from my hand. And that would include Whirlwind Prodegy."

In a gust of wind, a short mage in green attire rose on the field (1500/1600).

"But why halt here. I offer him to call a special bird to the field: Simorgh, Bird of Divinity!"

Most of the spectators had seen the openings of the games, so they weren't surprised at the sight of the majestic green bird (2700/1000).

"Direct attack!"

Opening it's wings, the bird formed a strong vortex that nearly threw the cards from both player's hands, and forced several watchers from the front seats to duck for cover. Arnold ended his turn, and took 1000 damage from his monster's effect, while Roland only took 500.

**Roland 2400 – Arnold 2900**

"Guess that's what it means to take the game by storm. That nearly knocked me out pal."

The opposing duelist didn't bother answering. Jason noticed his focus and stress. He wanted to win, and even more than that, knew that the advanced of his team relied on him. Not the best situation to be in.

Roland made his draw, and pointed to his remaining face-down casually.

"I activate the trap Limit Reverse, allowing me to revive Genex Ally Remote."

The resulting creature resembled one of the figures from Megaman, it's right arm being a TV remote (500/1800).

"Next up, Silent Doom, to revive a card you may remember: Genex Controller."

"Not that thing again!" shouted Arnold, as the scrappy creature made it's comeback (1400/1200).

"Lastly, I normal summon Genex Ally Changer!"

The opposing creatures stared down at the three monsters. His monster was stronger, and tried to hold the higher mental state.

"I don't intend to prolong the duel and further. So I tune my three monsters to summon this: Locomotion R-Genex"

As the three monsters vanished, a black form rose from the holo-projectors. It was a humanoid black robot, whit ridiculously short legs and huge arms (2500/2000). It blew out steam, which encircled Simorgh, dragging it to Roland's side of the field. Arnold went pale.

"My monster has but one effect: when it's synchro summoned, I gain control of one of your monsters. I'm sorry to have to beat you with your own monster, but those are the breaks. Simorgh, attack!"

The hurricane attack one again hit the field, much to the delight of the spectators in the upper seats. The black machine let out a stream of steam, partially covering the base of the dueling field in a white mist. Arnold sank to his knees in defeat.

**Roland 2400 – Arnold 0**

The crowd got up and cheered, as Team Ruby made it's way into the center, all cameras focused on them. Form his platform, Jerry took the stand once again, twirling his mike.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner. South Academy advances to the next round. Let's give them a great cheer and wish them a good luck. For tomorrow will decide their opponent. Will it be our very own Team Vision, or will it be Team Underland! Be sure to be here, and if not, remember that the whole game will be broadcasted via Internet."

As the mass of people made it's way to the exits, Marcus had a quick look at the defeated team. Neither were crying, they were just holding hands and holding on. No shadow of regret, no trace of guilt. All knew they gave it their best, and were content. _Can I be like them? Can I be satisfied with just what I have?_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Lunch had been served at about 1 PM due to a delay in the kitchen. The four Duel Academy students filled their plates, eating with slightly less enthusiasm than they had the previous day. The two duels of the day had been a strong wake-up call, and the tournament didn't seem so funny anymore.

"We have the whole day ahead of us. Anybody wants to go out?" asked Marcus.

"Anywhere good to go?"

"Yeah, remember I told you about that exclusive night club? It's filled with people who pay big bucks to see duels. We can go and see how the people here duel."

"You know where it is?"

"I found it on the internet, and it came with a map. Opening hours are from 7 PM. We can have dinner and go right away."

"Sounds good to me. I'll tell Lloyd where we're going."

"Are you for real? You remember what he did the first night we came here? he'll never let us go there."

Andora set down her cutlery.

"I fell bad about lying, Jason."

"Fine, then you can stay here alone." replied Oliver.

Andora leaned back in the chair.

"Forget it, I can't let you alone for a minute!"

"Then it's settled, we leave at eight."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

The cab pulled of on a side street, and Jason came out, followed by the other three. He handed the driver a twenty dollar bill, telling him to keep the change. The driver saluted him, and took of. Oliver checked his pocket map, looking at the surroundings.

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"That's what it says here. On the corner of West Madison Street and South 5th Avenue."

"So where is it then? I don't see any sign, no posters, no red carpet. What gives?"

"Maybe they moved."

"Couldn't be, their web page is still on."

Andora rubbed herself trying to stay warm from the cooling desert night.

"Guys come on, I don't want to stay out here all night. Are we going to do something or go back to the hotel."

"Wait, wait, we can…hey, there's someone, we can ask him."

He ran to a lone man, dressed in a plain grey shirt and trousers, carrying a guitar case.

"Scuze me sir, where's the Condor Dueling Club?"

"The what…oh that club." he looked at them crosseyed. "Are you the duelists for this evening?"

"Duelists? Yeah, we're duelists." replied Marcus.

"Well it took you long enough to get here. Come on, you're late."

He pushed them along the alley until they reached a lone metal door. He knocked twice, and a single hole opened, and a pair of eyes looked trough.

"Open up Hank, they're here."

The door opened with an annoying shriek, revealing a poorly lit staircase. Loud booming music could be heard from the deep. The doorkeeper wore a used up jeans coat and pants. The stranger pushed them gently from behind to go down the stairs.

"Not exactly a high class place." commented Marcus.

"Hey, don't judge a book by it's covers. It may be just a façade to discourage robbers." replied Oliver.

They reached the bottom of the stairs, only to see a shocking sight. The room was about twenty meters across, filled with men and women in elegant suits. Along the walls several strip bars were set up, with seductive young women rubbing themselves against the long, shiny poles. Several tables away, a group of men were gathered around a nude woman spread across the table, eating food from her body. She seemed drugged, her eyes opening and closing in rapid succession. A lone duel arena was set up in the center, surrounded by a cage.

"Oh my God, what the fuck is going on here." asked Jason in shock.

A short bald man approached their guide, with a wide smile.

"A, they finally got here. Good, good, took you long enough. Come on, bring the collars so we can start, my guests are waiting."

"Jason ,we need to get out of here!" whispered Andora in fright.

Marcus approached the man and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Um, I think you have us confused with someone else. We only came here to see high class duels and we're not part of the…"

"Confused? No, we paid good money to have good duelists this evening, and that's what we get. You were paid in advanced, so stop complaining."

"Look, we weren't paid anything, and we don't want to spend the night here." intervened Jason.

He grabbed Andora 's hand and made their way to the stairs. The man gave a whistle, and the doorman blocked their way, along with the man who brought them from the street.

"Let us pass."

"Sorry kid, you've got a job to do tonight."

Marcus didn't reply. He shoved the doorman aside, taking him by surprise. He shouted out in anger, and the second individual tried to hit the boy in the face. Two more came from behind, restraining Andora and Jason, before throwing them on one of the seats. Marcus ran for the stairs, but one of the guards grabbed his ankle, making him fall. He struggled, hitting his face until the assailant let go due to the pain. Running up the stairs, he exited the building.

Back in the floor, the one who seemed to be the manager turned his attention to the now shackled students.

"Guess one got away. So you'll have to do."

The doorman brought a metallic collar and strapped it around Jason's neck. Holding his hands being his back, he threw the boy into the arena, closing the cage behind him.

"What do you want with us!" screamed Andora in shock.

"I want a show missy. And that boy's going to give it to us, even if it kills him."

He reached for a mike, and stood on one of the chairs.

"Everybody, if I may have your attention. Tonight we have a special treat for you. For the first time in the ring, I give you…"

He reached to Oliver. "What's his name?"

"Screw of!" shouted the boy.

"…I give you Screw Of!" concluded the man.

Jason got to his feet, still confused and shocked. All the people around seemed like wild animals on a hunt. Or more likely, like hunters waiting to see two animals tearing each other apart.

"And opposing him, we have the undisputed king of the ring, please welcome Sting!" shouted the man.

The mob went into a frenzy, as a grotesque man climbed the cage and entered into the arena. He wore a black leather sexual bondage slave suit, with his chest bare. His nipples were pierced with thin chains that went all the way to his ears, and his face was lined by multiple piercings. He raised his arms in defiance, and Andora noticed that he wore the same collar they placed on Jason. The audience chanted "duel, duel" over and over, and a single gunshot announced the start.

"I won't duel!" shouted Jason over the roar of the crowd.

"You'll duel boy, if you want to get out of here alive!" replied the announcer.

He noticed the firearm he was holding and realized it wasn't a trick. It was for real, and his friend's lives were in his hand. _How do I get myself into these messes? And why do I have to drag along the ones I love with me!_

**Sting 8000 – Jason 8000**

"Hi hi hi, time for the flesh to go on the grill. I set a monster and three face-downs. Now please, don't keep me waiting!"

"Then I won't. I summon Drill Synchron, and set two cards."

The mechanized creature popped out, it's drills spinning wildly (800/300).

"I end my turn here!"

He looked worried over his shoulder. _I can't let them down. I can't!_

**Sting 8000 – Jason 8000**

"Time to give you my kind of pleasure kid. I flip Stealth Bird to attack position!"

The hidden card flipped, revealing a jet blue bird (700/1700). It let out a shriek, deafening Jason. Immediately after, a jolt of pain went trough his collar, frying his skin, making him scream in pain.

"What are you doing?" screamed Andora in shock.

"This is our game. And in it, I provide my own version of pleasure. Each time either of us takes damage, the collars will give a shock to the system."

"That's crazy! This can kill either one of us!" replied Jason.

"Kill me? I love the pain. It's what makes me what I am."

He resumed, setting a monster. Stealth Bird shrieked, and was flipped face-down.

"I end my…"

"Hold on!" shouted Jason. "I activate the trap Truth Enforcer, allowing me to summon Fortress Warrior to the field."

"Whatever turns you on kid. Just don't let the audience fall asleep."

"I'll show you what turns me on! I summon Tuningware!"

Next to the synchro monster, the short scrappy machine rose (100/300).

"Level 1 Tuningware, level 3 Drill Synchron, level 2 Fortress Warrior, tune now!"

Six green stars shot to the ceiling, merging into a tall warrior, a white scarf around his neck, it's right arm being a drill (2400/2000).

"Drill Warrior, attack Stealth Bird!"

The warrior's drill spun, then it struck the hidden card, shattering it. The leather bound man grinned and pressed a button.

"Activate trap: Shift. Your attack is now directed to my other monster instead."

The warrior turned in mid attack, and struck the second hidden monster, revealing a small three eyed fiend (1000/600). Jason sighed, as Sting took a card from his deck and added it to his hand.

"Any more desperate moves you want to try?"

"No, I have to end my turn."

**Sting 8000 – Jason 7000**

"Another turn, another pill of pleasure. So let me show you what you've been missing all your life. I flip Stealth Bird once again."

_Ho boy, this could get ugly!_

The blue bird rose once again, letting out a shriek. The collar on Jason's neck emitted another jolt of current making him fall to his knees, on the brink of fainting.

"What, that's all you can take? The duel's just starting. I don't want you passing out just yet."

"Gee, I never thought you cared."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle. So I set one more monster and end my turn."

"You coward, why don't you try dueling face to face!" shouted Oliver.

"I'm facing him, aren't I? But since you have a problem with that, you can be next after I finish with him."

Jason made his draw, and felt relief at the card he got. _Guess this might just work._

"Your chicken's going down. I use Shield Crush."

A single beam of energy struck the hidden monster, vaporizing it into black pixels.

"That's my man!" shouted Oliver.

"And I'm not done! I summon Twin Sword Marauder."

The iron clad knight took his spot next to the taller warrior (1600/1000). Jason felt a much needed jolt of confidence surging into him.

"Drill Warrior, attack!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Lloyd had just finished packing his duel disk into his suitcase when he checked the clock on the wall. The sun had long set, and his students hadn't returned yet. He had made at least three phones by now at the lobby, but no one had seen either of them. Rossler by his part didn't seem too bothered, as he was in his room, working.

Hannah came in, and closed the door.

"Any sign of them?"

"No hide or tail. Where did they go?"

"I have no idea. What puzzles me is that Andora 's gone too. She never does things like this."

"Well I guess they'll come back sometime."

"That's not funny, what if something happened?"

"Like what?"

Before the woman could answer, the door burst open, and Marcus came rushing in, nearly out of breath. Hannah ran to him, helping him up.

"What happened to you?" asked Lloyd gently.

"You have to help us sir! Please…"

"It's okay, just tell us what happened." said Hannah, whipping his forehead.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Drill Warrior dashed forward, striking the hidden monster. The card flipped, revealing a sinister looking creature. It was short, and armed with a large knife and fork. His skeletal face was hidden behind a brown cloak (0/0). It shrieked, and exploded. At once, the collar around Jason's neck let out another jolt of current, making the boy's body spasm.

"You're so much fun kid. The card you destroyed was Yomi Ghoul, and when that happens, you take 800 points of damage."

Jason's eyes flared in anger.

"Then if you want pain, here it comes! Twin Sword Marauder, attack!"

The iron warrior readied his swords, and charged his target.

"Impressive try, but I have to pass the offer. I play Return Damage. Your attack won't even touch my life points, and the damage I would have taken is dealt to you instead."

No amount of mental preparation could prepare Jason for the jolt of pain he felt. His whole world seemed to spin like a whirlwind. Sting's laugh echoed in his ears, as he desperately reached for his deck.

**Sting 8000 – Jason 4600**

The leather bound man made his draw as casual as possible.

"I'm tired of playing it safe, so I'll show you what you'll be fighting next. I summon Yomi Boat Watchman."

Much like the first fiend, it wore a dark cloak, and had a skeletal structure. He stood in the middle of a boat, hovering (0/0).

"That should be enough. Take your move and enjoy the pain."

Jason's hand shook as he picked up the next card. He quickly evaluated his situation. _Okay, I took enough damage so far. And by what I've seen so far, his monster's probably designed to inflict damage as well. Still, I have the more powerful monsters in play. And with this, I should have another one._

"I summon Junk Synchron to the field."

The stout humanoid machine popped up, revving the engine on his back (1300/500).

"I tune him along with Twin Sword Marauder, to bring out another card dear to me."

Seven green stars made the way for a strong warrior, wearing a silver armor with red trimmings and blonde hair (2400/1200).

"Destroy his monster now!"

A crackling ball of lightning formed in the warrior's hand, then it released a beam of lightning vaporizing the skeletal creature. The pain almost knocked him out, yet he managed to stay on his feet. On the other hand, Sting seemed to be extatic, moaning in pleasure. _God, what a freak…_

"You like to deal damage, right? Well, here comes my own damage. More exactly 300 damage for each card in your hand."

"Hey wait…"

A second jolt of pain shook his body, for which he was NOT prepared.

"Drill Warrior, direct attack!"

Sting just laughed in mocking.

"Surprise, surprise. While my watchman is in my graveyard and you declare an attack, I can summon another Yomi from my graveyard. So return to me, Yomi Ghoul."

"Well, this time I'm prepared. Activate trap: Disappearance. So your Yomi Ghoul is removed from the game for good!"

"That's it? Take a look at mine. I use the trap Damage Lance. It will strip your monster of 1000 ATK, and you of that many life points."

Both duelists screamed as the current surged trough their body, one in pain and the other in pleasure. Jason reached to his hand and set a card, then ended his turn.

**Sting 3600 – Jason 2800**

Stingdrew, somewhat shaken due to the current. His hand looked good.

"Let's see in what other ways we can deal pleasure, shall we? I play Hand Destruction, so we each loose two cards from our hand, only to replace them by two new ones."

He made two draws, and his face exploded into a sadistic grin.

"The duel's almost over. I remove from my graveyard Yomi Ghoul, Yomi Watchman, and Yomi Frontier Guard, to summon my ultimate beast. Feel the might of Wicked King of Yomi - Mictlan Coatl."

The stage seemed to shake to it's foundation, as a flaming portal opened. From it emerged a serpent-like Incan dragon, sparks of fire coming from his jaws (3800/0). Jason stood still, shocked and amazed.

"Due to my monster's effect, I can destroy any face-up card you have in play, and on top of that, you take 600 damage as well."

A stream of fire came from the dragon's jaws, incinerating Drill Warrior. His body was so used to the pain now, he barely felt it.

"Attack Lightning Warrior!"

A second stream of flames came from the dragon's mouth, and the warrior raised his hands in defense. A shield of energy surrounded him, and the flames didn't harm him. Jason laughed, as the pain died down.

"My warrior's not going anywhere! Thanks to my Shield Warrior that is!"

"Lucky, real lucky. I end my turn."

Jason took a deep breath, and made his draw. _Yes, this is my ticket out!_

"Hope you enjoyed the duel, you freak! Because the fight ends here!"

"Then bring it on!"

"You asked for it. I play the spell One for One. At the cost of a card, I can summon the level 1 Turbo Synchron from my deck."

The small machine made it's way next to the warrior, and both vanished into eight bright stars.

_Stars of hope, shine along the path of hope, and make my way clear!_

"Synchro summon! Come out, Colossal Fighter!"

The futuristic warrior crashed onto the dueling floor, his fists clenched in anger (2800/1000), (3000/1000).

"Next up, the trap Limit Reverse, to bring back Nitro Synchron from my graveyard."

"Hey, when did that get there?"

"You played Hand Destruction, remember? Well, since I how have a Tuner in play, I can special summon the Quillbolt Hedgehog to the field from my graveyard."

The gas tube shaped monster, and the small rodent vanished into four green stars, the result being a metallic arm with long, sharp fingers (1800/1200).

"Due to the effect of Armory Arm, I can equip it to my Colossal Fighter to boost his power by an extra thousand."

Colossal Fighter stretched out his arm, and the metallic monster flew towards it, attaching itself to it (4000/1000), and Sting backed of in fright.

"Attack his dragon!" shouted Jason.

The warrior opened it's fists, launching a large fireball from the Armory Arm, burning the beast to ashes.

"And there's one more thing you should know. If the equipped monster destroys one of yours as a result of battle, you take damage equal to your destroyed monster's ATK".

Sting screamed, and the collar around his neck exploded, knocking him on the floor. The cage surrounding the ring was lowered, and Jason pulled the collar from his neck, then jumped of.

**Sting 0 – Jason 800**

"Jason, thank God you've won!" shouted Andora, trying to get up.

One of the men guarding them pushed her back, and the manager shook his head in disapproval.

"Sorry, we can't let you just go. You beat our champion, so you have now the pleasure to take his place."

"That's a pleasure I don't want. Come on, let's go!"

The guardsman quickly took out a machete from his coat, pointing it at Andora's neck. Jason froze, unable to even breathe.

"Maybe you didn't hear me right. Now get back here!"

"Run Jason!" screamed Andora, tears running down her face. "Just leave!"

His fists were clenched, and his body trembling. A whole stream of thoughts ran trough his head, a maelstrom of rage, fear and sense of hopelessness. He wanted to help, yet something else was in him. Not only a desire to save, but also to destroy. _They're animals. Nothing more than animals. And they deserve to be treated as such. _Seeing the weapon, his friends in danger, all he wanted to do was to destroy the source of the danger.

Voices in his head became more and more vague, and his vision became blurred. The sole focus of his world was now the weapon in the man's hand.

"Let her go!" he commanded in a low, menacing voice.

The man was slightly taken aback by the sudden defiance. The hand holding the weapon trembled, frozen in mid air. It flew from his hand, impaling itself into the manager's head, splitting it in half. He was dead before he hit the floor. Oliver and Andora looked at their friend, yet what they saw wasn't the person they knew. His eyes were now a deep well of blue energy, and his body was stronger than ever, despite all the electric shocks.

Several of the spectators screamed out, rushing for the first door they could see. Two of the guards reached for their guns, pointing them to Jason. The boy turned to their direction, and a bright point of energy appeared on his forehead, and on each of his palms, as the two guns opened fire almost simultaneously. A fine screen of blue energy came from his body, shielding him, and vaporizing the bullets on the spot. Andora and Oliver walked cautiously to him.

"W…who are you?"

"We must go. This place is doomed to it's own destruction."

"Who are you?" asked Oliver as well.

"I am Jason. And I will destroy the causers of pain."

He walked to the staircase, and the forcefield around them began to expand, until it reached the ceiling, where it expanded, pressing with immense force. The structure began to collapse, burying under it any living thing that hadn't made it out. Andora covered her mouth in shock, as she saw all the men and women buried under the crumbling building. It was a single grave of darkness.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

In their hotel room, Shafi and Yasmin were just finishing their dinner, when the Auromer on the table began to glow.

"What's going on?" asked the man in amazement.

"It's reacting to something."

Before either of them could touch the crystal, it levitated into the air, and was engulfed into a bright purple light. It's tip pointed out trough the window, and into the night. Both Magi grabbed their coats and ran out.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

"Are you sure this is the place Marcus?"

"Yes, I remember we came here and…what the hell?"

All three saw the now smoking building, merely a street away. Lloyd instinctively shifted into gear and got the car there in a matter of minutes. Much to their surprise, neither the police nor the firemen had gotten there. Marcus jumped out, and began calling out. So did Lloyd, but they got no answer.

"Please tell me they weren't in there." gasped Hannah.

"Look, let's not think about that, okay. I'm sure that if they were in there they got out in time."

The building shook, and the roof collapsed. In the distance, sirens were beginning to sound. Marcus shouted once again, but no answer was heard.

"We need to hope that maybe they're buried and they will help them out…"

The side wall of the building collapsed, and Lloyd pulled the boy back. A pale light came from the opening, and Oliver, then Andora ran out in haste, taking gasps of air. Lloyd and Hannah helped them up, and gave them a drink of water.

"Where's Jason?" asked Hannah in shock.

Andora coughed, and pointed to the wall.

"He's still in there?"

The two teachers looked in the direction, and Marcus walked forward carefully. As the light intensified, Jason came out. He was hovering about half a meter above the ground, and his palms resembled bright rubies reflecting flames. His eyes were a dark shade of blue. Neither of the five uttered a word. Jason landed gently on the ground, and his eyes turned back to their original light brown.

"What happened here?"

Andora whipped her tears, and ran to him, crying unrestrained. The boy held her tight, hoping to give her at least part of the powers he had felt. She looked into his face, only to see the calmness she had come to know and love.

Lloyd came close, carefully.

"Care to tell me what you did here?"

"I don't remember. All I know is that I was dueling, and then someone attacked you guys. That's all I remember. What happened here?"

"You don't remember anything? After those guys attacked us, you started to bring out some sort of energy, and you brought down the whole building."

Jason closed his eyes. One single thought ran trough his head.

"It's the same as that time at the abandoned dorm."

"Abandoned dorm? Is there something you're not telling me?" asked Hannah.

Oliver stepped in. "Well, some months ago we went to the old dorm and we got into a duel."

"Why did you go there?"

"We saw Rossler going there and we followed. He was talking to someone, I don't know who."

"Rossler, are you sure?"

"Yes, I dueled the guy he talked to and won. It wasn't easy, and I was in the same situation that I was into today. I blacked out, and barely made it to my room when I woke up in the woods."

Lloyd hit the car in anger.

"That bastard! I talked to him enough about those things. Enough is enough!"

"What are you going to do?" asked Hannah.

"Don't ask! Let's just get the heck out of here before the cops get here."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

From the hotel window, Rossler looked into the direction of the now burning building. The ring on his finger began to sting, until he had to take it of. He expected Seer to have done something by now, yet no moves came from him.

Koji entered the room, still eating from a plate of sushi.

"Hey teach, we missed you at the dinner table. Did you…whoa, who started the war?" he asked, looking trough the window.

"Are Jason or the others in their rooms?"

"Um…no. They left some hours ago."

"What about Lloyd and Hannah?"

"Same thing. Left about half an hour ago."

Rossler turned to the Japanese boy, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"I need to know what happened out there."

"Why?"

"Because they were involved. And I need to know what they did. Find out what they know as soon as you can."

"Then why don't you ask them. You're their teacher, they should tell you."

"They don't trust me. And besides, if I were to ask anything, that fool Lloyd would notice it. You're their age, you're smart and resourceful, so you should have to problems."

"Are you kidding? They hate me more than the devil hates holy water. They won't tell me anything."

"Then tell them what they want to hear. Butter them up, make them feel good about what they have in their pathetic mind."

"Do that? Cuddle up to those losers? That's worst than having wasabbi shoved up my nose. God, I would have to act _nice _to them."

"Think of it as a sacrifice for the common good. I already gave enough, it's time you earned your keep around here."

Koji took a bow and walked out, whistling a popular song. Rossler took out the ring, and stared into it. The metal was now blood red, taking deeper and deeper shades until it became pure black. The time had come.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**CARD TRIVIA QUIZ**

The following monster broke two Yugioh records. Can you name it, and what records it broke? Here's a tip: it's a Machine-type monster.

**COMING UP**

The second round of the tournament begins, as Team Vision takes on Team Outback. Don't miss _**Beast Riser. **_


	19. Beast Riser P1

**CARD TRIVIA QUIZ RESULTS**

The card that broke two Yugioh records is…**CYBERSTEIN**, for the following reasons:

It was the first monster to be banned during the middle of a banlist cycle, and not during the new banlist announcements.

It was the most expensive card every bid for on E-Bay, going as far as 20000 $. Now that's a lot of money for a piece of cardboard…

**CHAPTER 19**

**Beast Caller**

By 8 AM, the fire at the former Condor Dueling Club had been put out, and all the bodies taken out and most of them identified. The media had already gathered in droves, and the firemen and police officers were having a hard time doing their work and giving interviews.

Shafi and Yasmin made their way around the area, trying to look as casual as possible. They avoided the police, but at the same time, they got as close as they could to the rubble as they could. A few meters away, one of the officers was talking to one of the cameras, while others were busy setting up security lines. Yasmin pointed out to the TV van.

"What's you plan?"

"I've always wanted to be on TV. Guess I can get my shot now."

They waited until the last reporter came out, and she sneaked in, taking quickly two nametags, a microphone and a camera. She threw the device to Shafi, who looked at it curiously.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just pretend you're filming."

She went to the first officer she saw, and placed the mike close to his mouth. Shafi went behind her, holding the camera on his shoulder.

"Sir, can you tell us what happened here?"

"So far we have no idea what could have cost the explosion. We believe that it might have been a gas pipe, or even foul play. Tests haven't come in yet."

"What about the casualties?"

"Body count isn't done yet, but by what we have, it could go as high as twenty."

"I don't understand, why would anybody do this?"

"Actually, I sort of wanted to expose this place. For months now we've been getting reports about illegal underground duels in this place, but no facts to back them up. I hate people who do this sort of thing to the game, but God, I didn't want it to end like this."

"What about people who witnessed it?"

"None that we know. We interviewed some people, but no facts had come in."

Shafi tapped her on the shoulder, showing the reporters who were returning to their cars, puzzled by the missing equipment.

"Guess we overstayed our welcome here."

They dropped the equipment, and made their way into the main street. Yasmin took out the Auromer from her pocket, and held it in her palm. It was deprived of light, a simple crystal.

"Then we know that at least one of the Princes is in the city."

"Well that narrows down the search…to about a million options."

"Maybe not. Remember, the place was a dueling club. That still limits the choice to a duelist alone. We need to get back to the stadium, the answer could be there."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Daybreak brought little comfort with it. Jason hadn't managed to sleep even a few minutes trough the entire night. Initially Andora wanted to stay with him, but he refused. She had suffered enough for one day, and frankly, he needed to be alone more than anything else. His body was limp, hopeless and tired. _What happened to me? Am I even human? What am I? _

"He turned to the window, where the sun was just making it's way over the skyscrapers. Red and warm, it's rays like arrows piercing the retina. Reaching out, he grabbed the alarm clock, and saw it was about the time to get up. Inch by inch, his feet touched the ground, then when he was certain that they could support his weight, he got up. He dressed in his uniform, and opened the door. Much to his shock, he found Andora next to the wall, sleeping. Her forehead touched her knees. _She spend the whole night here. She did it for me._

He shook her gently, and she woke up, whipping her eyes.

"W…what time is it?"

"It's morning. Come on, the duels are going to start."

"Morning? Duels?"

Jason took her hand, and they walked to the dining hall. Marcus and Oliver had already finished filling their plates.

"Looks like our hero's back!"

"Leave me alone!" snarled Jason, and took his seat without another word.

"Trouble in paradise I see." chuckled a voice from the other end of the room.

Koji took his seat at the table, and unfolded a napkin.

"Have to tell you, I'm enjoying the life here. free food, free time at the spa, free duels. And I have to thank it all to you."

"Do you ever think of anything else besides you?" asked Andora in a sick tone.

"What do you mean, that was a genuine feeling."

All four looked at him as if they were seeing some alien.

"Okay, who are you and what did you do to Koji?" asked Oliver.

"Come on, don't be like that. I know I got of on the wrong foot with you guys, but we're here, so why not be friends."

He extended his hand to Jason. The young duelist barely noticed, and reacted in reflex. Both his palms were still sore, and he had the dread that at any time something would come from him that would kill all the people at the table. He took Koji's handshake but quickly let go.

"Now that wasn't so bad, right? Don't think of me like an enemy, think of me like…well, like a really good, oh what's that word again? Oh yeah, a pal."

He took a simple piece of toast and an olive, and placed both of them in his palm.

"Look here, what do you see?"

"Besides you playing with your food?

Koji laughed, and folded the bread in half, then placed the olive on top of the toast, holding the hand still.

"Now, where do you think the olive will roll?"

"Easy, since you made a funnel, it can go either forwards or back." replied Andora.

"Right. But what if I were to take the toast away? What then?"

He set the bread aside, and placed the olive in the top of his palm. It rolled between his middle and index finger, falling on the plate. Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"Any point to all of this?"

"Actually, there are two. First, the tournament is like this: a channel for our minds and power. As long as the energy flows trough that channel, it can be predicted. But if you remove the channel, it becomes uncertain. The olive rolled along my fingers, but it could have gone to the side of my hand, in an angle or straight, back or in front. The lack of a channel leads to chaos."

"Vegetables and physics. And you ask why we don't spend time with you." mumbled Oliver.

"Maybe you should. You could learn some things. Things that can channel you in the right direction."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

In the depths of the stadium, Irene was making the last adjustments to her team. They had been repeating all their moves for over six months now, and the woman expected little to go wrong. The reviewed the four members, as well as their equipments. Carrie held on to her duel disk in a protective manner. She still hadn't gotten over the last dream she had. Or more likely, the last mind crash she endured.

The older woman walked up to the first one in like. He wore the standard Seer uniform, only that it's sleeves were torn of.

"Kyle, you go in first. I want a quick duel, and as clean as possible. No fancy stuff, just win."

"You know me ma'am, fancy isn't my middle name."

"Nor taste in fashion." chuckled Irene, as she walked to the third person in line, a thin girl wearing black make-up and several leather ornaments on her heck and wrists.

"Amara, you go in second. And Carrie, if she can't win, you go in third."

The large metallic doors leading to the arena opened, filling the interior with the wild shouts of the audience and the bright day sun.

"Go and win."

Marching in single file, the group made their way along the stadium floor, ignoring the cheers around them, and took their seat in their lounge, waiting for the opposing team to arrive. The six large screens around the stadium showed images of each of the teams, followed by the US, then Australian anthems. The focus then turned to the announcer's platform, where Akhenberg had taken one of his dramatic poses.

"All people, listen! Opening the second round of the tournament, straight from the other side of the world, I give you Australia's representative, Team Outback!"

Three boys and one girl rose up, waving to the audience. Each wore grey uniforms, resembling the ones used by archeologists. All were young, and by the looks of things, ready for the challenge.

The camera shifted to the second lobby, and the announcer's voice proclaimed proudly:

"Opposing them today, are our town's own champions. Give a warm welcome to Seer Academy's finest, Team Vision!"

The stadium was in an uproar, as the names of the members and the team name erupted from thirty thousand exited chests. Akhenberg motioned them to be silent, and pointed to the Australian team.

"With all that aside, let the first round begin! First up for the land from down under, we have an avid animal observer, welcome Caden Laan!"

A slim boy, with a grey overcoat got up from the bench and went to the platform, giving the audience a final blow kiss before it rose.

"And opposing him, some may call him tough, I just call him misunderstood. Please welcome Kyle Rowdon!"

The two opponents couldn't be more different. While the first was tall and slim, the second had at least twice the body mass, and completely lacked any sense of refinement. He took his spot, and both platforms were now elevated.

"Begin!" commanded the announcer.

**Caden 8000 – Kyle 8000**

"Hope you don't mind if I go first mate. I won't be long, I promise. I'll just set a monster, and one face-down. That'll be all."

Kyle made his first draw, then set two cards.

"Looks like I drew my key card in the first turn. I summon Gattling Ogre to the field."

The fiendish ogre appeared onto the field, and two large bullets were loaded into the machine gun's band (800/800).

"I offer my two face-down cards to activate my monster's effect, and deal 1600 points of damage to you!"

The creature reached to the handle on it's side and fired the two rounds. They hit the platform, denting it and sending sparks flying.

"Man, these are sure some special effects!" commented Oliver.

"Looks a bit too real for me." replied Jason.

On the dueling floor, a serpent-like creature with a skull's head appeared on Kyle's side of the field (1000/1000) due to the effect of Statue of the Wicked that had been destroyed, and the boy indicated that he had ended his turn.

**Caden 6400 – Kyle 8000**

"So you like to deal burn damage, right? Well, here comes my own! I flip Des Koala to attack mode."

The boy's hidden card flipped, revealing a brown koala with a bunch of eucalyptus leaves in it's pouch (1100/1800). It pounced on Kyle's platform, slashing it with it's claws.

"Quite a punch for a furry mammal."

"Objection mate, he's no mammal, he's a marsupial. And if you think that he's cute, then let me introduce you to a darker side of koalas. I summon Bloodsucking Koala to the field!"

A second koala creature appeared on the field. It's fur was dark blue and black, with a vampire-like cloak on it's back, and sharp fangs (1800/1500).

"He may be undead, but he's more than capable to give me life. Attack Gattling Ogre!"

The koala jumped upon the fiend, and bit into it's neck, shattering it. Caden's life points went up to 9000.

"See what I mean? Now, attack his Wicked Statue, Des Koala!"

As the beast closed the gap, Kyle reached for his graveyard.

"Take another look Dundee, not all traps need to be on the field to be activated. I remove Skill Successor from my graveyard to give my monster an extra 800 ATK. More than enough!"

"Gee, here goes right back at you! I activate Book of Moon from my hand, flipping my monster face-down and thus stopping the attack."

"I end my turn. Take your best shot!"

"Want my best shot, here it comes! I offer my Wicked Statue to summon Full Armor Ogre."

The serpent vanished, replaced by another fiendish creature, resembling a Russian commando, each of it's arms being cannons (1600/1600).

"This is only the beginning. I combine my monster with Axe of Despair, giving my monster an extra 1000 ATK. Now attack Bloodsucking Koala!"

The ogre's guns flared, shredding the beast to pieces. A second salvo struck the Australian, making a second dent into the platform, bending the metal.

"My monster has it's own effect. When it kills a monster in battle, it deals an extra 1000 points of damage to you!"

"…and you also give me the chance to use my trap: Animal Trail, letting me add another beast from my deck to my hand."

"Big deal. I set two more card and end my turn."

**Caden 5600 – Kyle 5600**

"Looks like we have a tie, ladies and gentlemen. Both are holding by their teeth, question is who will take the first round." announced Akhenberg.

"Here I go mate! And you should know what happens next. I flip Des Koala, to hit you for more damage!"

"Or so you think. I activate Hollow Cartridge. Thanks to this, all effect damage from your effect becomes zero, and for every 500 points of damage that I would have taken, I draw 1 card." He made one draw.

"Hope it's a good one. As for me, I play the spell Koala March. By this, I summon Bloodsucking Koala from my graveyard, and to keep him company, I summon a second one from my hand as well."

"Not much to look at."

"They will be, once I play my Spell Shattering Arrow. All face-up spells you have in play are destroyed, and you take 500 points of damage for each one."

A golden arrow struck the ogre, vaporizing the fiendish axe. As that happened, the vampiric koala jumped on the back of the ogre, sticking it's fangs into it's neck.

"Des Koala, direct attack!"

"Oh, take a look."

"The ground burst open, and Gattling Ogre jumped onto the field."

"Say what?"

"I can summon him when Full Armor Ogre is destroyed and send to the graveyard."

"He won't be around with only 800 DEF. Continue your attack Des Koala!"

The beast struck the fiend with it's claws, shattering it. The second Bloodsucking Koala also struck Kyle with it's claws, much to the delight of the audience.

"I end my turn here."

"I'm getting tired of this game and of those cotton balls. I activate the trap Limit Reverse, to revive Gattling Ogre. But why keep him, when I can summon something better. I offer it to special summon Big Cannon Ogre!"

The fiendish machine vanished, replaced by an even bigger creature. It's body was massive, wearing a grey uniform, with a large cannon fixed to it's back, and two smaller ones of it's shoulders (2400/2400).

"Attack Des Koala!"

The three cannons focused on the creature, each launching a solid shot that shattered the creature in pieces. The Australian boy was shocked.

"What happened, I lost 2600 life points?"

"That's the first of my monster's effects. It doubles all battle damage it deals."

"That should be enough for now. Let's see what you can do."

**Caden 3000 – Kyle 3100**

"Here we go! My move. And I use the spell Koala Swap. At the cost of a Beast monster I control, I can special summon any level 4 or lower Koala monster from my deck. Like Sea Koala."

A small furry creature with brown fur replaced the vampiric creature (100/1600).

"And that's not all. I play the spell Polymerization, fusing Sea Koala and Tree Otter from my hand, to summon this."

The two beasts merged into a mass of energy, revealing a stout creature, with a thick tail, strong arms and dark blue fur (2800/200).

"My Koala-Otter Koala will win the duel, but before I play Spellbook Inside the Pot, allowing each of us to draw three cards. Then, at the cost of a Beast from my hand, I can destroy any of your monsters."

The ogre vanished in an instant, only to be replaced by Full Armor Ogre.

"Top that!" shouted Kyle.

"I will. I discard another Beast to destroy your monster!"

Full Armor Ogre exploded, and Gattling Ogre took it's place on the field. Caden smiled, and picked a third card from his hand, revealing Eucalyptus Mole. Kyle went pale, as his last monster was blast to shreds.

"Game over! Bloodsucking Koala, attack!"

With a large howl, the beast struck Kyle's platform, making it shake. Caden narrowed his eyes, and the second beast made it's attack, knocking the boy's life points to zero.

**Caden 3000 – Kyle 0**

A murmur went trough the audience, as the fans could barely come to grips with what had happened. Akhenberg took the stand and coughed twice.

"It…it would seem that the first victory goes to Team Outback. The second duel will begin in half an hour, and hopefully, we'll see a third one today."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Yasmin took the crystal and returned it to her pocket with a slight disappointment.

"Nothing yet?" asked Shafi.

"No reaction from either of them. Hopefully we'll see more during the next duel. After last night, I wouldn't be surprised if we hit the proverbial jackpot."

"I hope. Time is against us at this point."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

When most of the audience had settled down, the cameras focused on the two teams, and Akhenberg resumed his monologue.

"The pressure is on for Team Vision now. They need to win if they want ot have any hope for staying in the tournament. So please give your cheers for the youngest of the team, Amara Jensen!"

The gothic dressed girl took her place on the dueling platform, and activated her Duel Disk. From the opposite side, a tanned duelist took the stand.

"And dueling her, we have Team Outback's second in command, Cody Lane!"

Both players made their first draw, under a wave of applause.

**Amara 8000 – Cody 8000**

"Since so much is at stake, I'll take the first move. And by removing from play a Spell card in my hand, I can special summon Monoceros from my hand."

In a loud neigh, a unique creature made it's way to the field. It had the head of a horse, with a large horn, yet the body seemed to belong to a rhino (1000/1000).

"Next up, I normal summon Bicorn Re'em!"

A feline creature, with two large horns on it's head jumped onto the field (800/1600).

"I set two cards, and that will end my turn."

Cody made his draw, and gave his cards a quick look.

"Looks like you want to get back to nature. As for me, I prefer technology. So I summon Machina Soldier."

A green armor robot appeared, it's right arm being a broad sword (1600/1500). A second machine appeared next to it, red in color, standing on three limbs, each ended with a wheel (0/0). The smaller machine beeped, and merged into the armor of the bigger machine.

"Since I had no other monsters in play when I summoned Machina Soldier, I summoned Machina Peacekeeper from my hand. And as Union monster, I can combine it to my monster for added protection."

"Now attack Monoceros!"

As the warrior attacked the unicorn, Amara's face-down lifted.

"My trap would have something to say about that. I activate Primal Dimension, allowing me to negate your attack by removing from play my beast until the End Phase."

"Sure, whatever. I set one card and pass." replied Cody, as the dimensional portal opened, and Amara's beast reappeared on the field.

**Amara 8000 – Cody 8000**

"My move! And it's time to bring out one of my more powerful monsters. My Primal Dimension trap had another effect besides negating the effect. It turned my monster into a Tuner."

"Man, you're kidding."

"The joke's on you pal. I tune Bicorn Re'em and Monoceros to summon Voltic Bicorn."

Seven green stars aligned, revealing a dark blue stallion, with jet blue mane and two horns on it's forehead (2500/2000). Cody's duel disk beeped, and two cards were ejected into his graveyard. At the same time, Bicorn Re'em appeared back on the field.

"Several things you should know. First, since Re'em was used for a sunchro summon, you loose the top two cards from your deck. Then, since Monoceros was tuned with a Beast, I can summon another Beast from my deck to the graveyard. So who has the upper hand now?"

"Guess I have it. So let's put my beast to good work. Attack Machina Soldier!"

The beast's two horns released two bolts of electricity, striking the machine. The red armor vanished, leaving the machine intact.

"You forget what Union monsters can do. I can sacrifice it, and since Peacekeeper was destroyed, I can add another Union monster from my deck to the graveyard."

"I know what you're going for. So give me your best shot."

Cody drew, and placed a second face-down.

"I summon Machina Gearframe to the field."

The new monster had the same color as Machina Peacekeeper, but it was much taller, and human in shape (1800/0). Cody's deck released a card, and the boy added it to his hand.

"Seeing how your overgrown pony's too strong for me, I have to end my turn here."

**Amara 8000 – Cody 7300**

"My move then. And if one Synchro monster is good, two are even better. So by discarding Different Dimension Unicorn Knight from my hand, I can special summon Vanity Giant Monkey."

A small primate, seemingly weak appeared on the field. It glowed dark blue, and a sinister aura emerged from it's body (1200/1200).

"Since my knight was level four, the level of my beast becomes 1. Next up, I tune it together with Bicorn Re'em, to summon Thunder Unicorn!"

A second horse-like creature galloped onto the field. It's fur was blue and gold, with a single lightning horn on it's forehead (2200/1800). Cody's deck ejected two more cards to the graveyard.

"At this rate, if my beasts don't wipe you out, decking out will. I have total field dominance, and I intend to use it. Thunder Unicorn, attack!"

The horse released a thunder jolt from it's horn, only to be blocked by a group of three robed priests.

"Waboku. Old but popular, don't you agree?"

"Agreed. You got your extra turn. Take it away."

Cody drew, and let out a sigh of relief.

"I set one monster, and then, since Gearframe is also a Union monster, I combine it with my Soldier, before changing it to defense mode. That's all for now."

**Amara 8000 – Cody 7300**

The gothic girl laughed out loud, and simply pointed to her monster, not even bothering to see what she drew.

"I can stop you from finishing out your plan! Take it away Voltic Bicorn, and attack his face-down monster!"

Two jolts of electricity struck the hidden monster, revealing a bulky robot, with two rocket launchers on it's shoulders 1200/1800). As it exploded, Cody took a card from his deck.

"I'm not done yet. Since Machina Defender had a higher DEF than it's ATK, I can activate Broken Blocker, letting me summon two more of them from my deck."

"Good, that means two more targets. Thunder Unicorn, attack the second one!"

The unicorn monster struck the second defensive machine, turning it into pixels. Cody didn't loose his calm.

"My turn's done here."

The Australian drew.

"I like the way the duel's going so far. Especially since I'm about to turn it around. I play the spell Double Summon, allowing me to normal summon twice this turn. So first, I summon the Commander Covington I got to my hand by the effect of Machina Defender."

A red machine, resembling a British grenadier appeared on the field, giving a salute (1000/600).

"Next up, I summon Machina Sniper"

A third machine, brown in color, carrying a long sniper rifle on it's shoulder rose next to the commander (1800/800).

"It's time. I offer my Soldier, Sniper, and Defender, to summon my ultimate creature!"

The three machines vanished into three beams of light, merging in mid-air. With a metallic thud, the light struck the ground, and began to take shape, revealing a titanic monster. It stood twenty feet tall, and it seemed to have a bit of each of the monsters offered. The two rocket launchers on it's shoulder from Defender, the rifle from Machina Sniper, and the lower body of the Soldier (4600/4100).

"Behold, the power of Machina Force! The last monster you'll ever face!"

The boy's laughter echoed trough the stadium, standing in the shadow of the titan.

_**To be continued…**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**NON TCG/OCG CARDS USED**

**Hollow Cartridge **

Trap / Normal

Activate if you receive Effect Damage. Negate it, and draw 1 card for each 500 damage you would have taken.

**Primal Dimension**

Trap / Normal

Activate if a Beast, Winged Beast, or Beast-Warrior is selected as an attack target. Remove from play that monster and negate the attack. During the End Phase, special summon the removed from play monster, and treat it as a Tuner monster.

The above cards is my own creation.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**FEATURED CARD REVIEW**

**Voltic Bicorn**

Beast / LIGHT / Synchro / level 7 / ATK 2500 / DEF 2000

1 Beast-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
If this card is destroyed by your opponent, send the top 7 cards from both players' Decks to the Graveyard.

Voltic Bicorn is a welcomed addition to the Beast family. At 2500 ATK, he's decent for a level 7 monster, and so is it's LIGHT attribute. It needs a Beast tuner to summon, so it's use is restricted to a limited deck. So far, we only have two Beast tuners, and neither work well outside their deck. X-Saber Airbellum is one of them, so I suppose you could try this card in an X-Saber deck, though I don't recommend it.

The monster's effect is decent, though not impressive. When destroyed, both players loose 7 cards from their deck. While that's a lot, it does affect you, and in the long run, it could even help your opponent. Bottom line, we need more support for Beasts.

**Rating:**

**1 / 5** Traditional

**2 / 5 **Advanced

4 / 5 Art


	20. Beast Riser P2

Seer took the photograph from his desk, holding it in his fingers. The two faces on it struck him like a pair of daggers, and he dropped it on the floor.

"Are these the people I saw on the surveillance camera?"

"That's what it came out. Should we have them evacuated?"

"No. Ignore them. Send someone to keep an eye on them, and be sure to have guards posted on all our essential areas."

"Yes sir."

Seer sat on his desk, shaking his head in disbelief. _Why? Why did it have to be you?_

The assistant approached him gently.

"Are you okay sir?"

"You have a job to do, right? Now get the hell out of my office!"

"Y…yes sir."

He left in a hurry, leaving the man to ponder his own thoughts.

**CHAPTER 20**

In a jolt of shock, Seer raised his head, realizing that it had all been a memory. He was still in his seat in the official lounge, overlooking the field. He looked down, rubbing his chin. The situation seemed grim for his team, and despite his usual calm, he knew that it was essential to move on to the next level.

On the field, the duel had reached it's climax. Amara still had Voltic Bicorn and Thunder Unicorn on the field, along with a face-down. Cody on the other hand, had Machina Force, which was stronger than either of the two monster.

"Quite an impressive piece of hardware." commented the girl.

"Flattery won't get you far here. But since you like it, let's see if you say the same when it takes out Thunder Unicorn."

"As if I'm going to let you happen! I play Interdimensional Matter Transporter, saving my monster."

A futuristic device appeared behind the beast, and a portal opened, swallowing it inside. Cody hissed, and pointed to Voltic Bicorn.

"I give a thousand life points to attack your remaining beast!"

A volley of rockets struck the beast, sending flames into the sky. Both disks beeped, and ejected seven cards.

"What in the world, how did I loose more cards?"

"Voltic Bicorn isn't just for show. When he's destroyed, we both lose seven cards from our deck."

"That's not fair, I didn't want to loose those cards!"

"Soon you'll loose them all. So do you want to do anything else?"

"I can't. So I'll end my turn here." concluded the Australian, and Thunder Unicorn returned to the field.

**Amara 5900 – Cody 6300**

The girl made her draw, and reached for her disk.

"I change Thunder Unicorn to defense mode, and I'll increase my defense with a face-down monster and two face-downs. Just try to attack me now!"

"Fine, if you want to stay in the defensive, I'll just have to keep hitting you until I win. But first, I can't pay anymore life points for my machine, so I'll play the spell Machine Core. By combining it to my monster, I can negate any payment I would have to suffer from my attacks. So let's see if your Unicorn is any better than your other monster!"

The giant machine took aim with it's rifle, and fired. Amara's left face-down rose.

"I chain Ritualistic Beast Ritual. Not only can I destroy my own Thunder Unicorn, but I can also make two draws. So find yourself another target!"

"Then your other face-down monster is my target."

The machine shifted it's position, and fired again. Amara grinned, as her second face-down activated.

"Your monster's not going to hit me again. Since my Unicorn was destroyed by a card effect, I can activate the trap Different Dimension Barrier – Lost Force. Not only is your attack negated, but you also take damage equal to your monster's ATK. In other words, more than half of your life points!"

A dimensional vortex swallowed the attack, then ejected it in full force, striking the boy with full force, almost knocking him of the platform. He got back on his feet, gasping for breath.

"I…I end my turn."

**Amara 5900 – Cody 1700**

"My move then! And thanks to my last move, I have all I need to destroy your tin can. But first, I play Premature Burial, reviving Thunder Unicorn from my graveyard. Then, I flip Unibird to the field."

A blue and gold bird, with a thunderbolt feather on it's forehead appeared on the field (100/600).

"Not enough to win, not by a long shot."

"Perhaps you should have a look at my monster's effect. All I need to remove it from play along with my Unicorn, and I can special summon a Synchro monster from my graveyard with a level equal to the combined levels of this card. So Voltic Bicorn returns to me."

The black stallion galloped onto the field, defying the titanic machine. Amara reached for one card from her hand.

"Lastly, I play Unicorn Beacon. By removing from play a card in my hand, I can special summon a level 5 or lower Beast that has been removed from play."

A tear appeared in the sky, and Thunder Unicorn landed next to Voltic Bicorn.

"I end my turn with a face-down."

"Try playing something original for a change. But since you want to see your monsters destroyed again, fine by me. Machina Force, attack Thunder Unicorn!"

The machine's rifle charged, launching an energy beam. Amara reached for her disk, and pressed a button.

"Activate trap: Beast Riser! All I need to do is offer Voltic Bicorn, and my Unicorn gains ATK equal to the ATK of that monster!"

The stallion vanished in golden pixels, and were absorbed into the creature's horn, making it glow (4700/1800). Cody's eyes opened in horror.

"Too late to call of your attack pal!"

"But not to late to use my trap: Bomb Blast. By destroying Machina Force, you take 400 points of damage for each of it's level."

Ten fireballs struck the girl's platform, forcing her to protect her face from the sparks.

"That's all?"

"No, I set one card and pass."

**Amara 1100 – Cody 1700**

"This is it ladies and gentlemen, if the next attack goes trough, we have a winner!" shouted Akhenberg exited.

"You heard the man. Let's not disappoint him. Thunder Unicorn, attack!"

"We'll have to disappoint him." replied Cody. "Your beast won't get trough my Negate Attack!"

The invisible barrier deflected the thunder blast, and Amara frowned.

"Another turn for the show scene. Guess I gave to set a card and pass."

Cody drew, revealing a second copy of Machina Force. Amara laughed.

"Dead draw huh?"

"Actually, it's just what I need. By discarding it, I can special summon this monster from my graveyard. Rise up, Machina Fortress!"

With a loud rumble, a blue and silver machine rolled on the field. It's arms were massive, and a long cannon stood on it's shoulder (2500/1600).

"It's that what's supposed to defeat me?"

"We'll see. I enter my Battle Phase now!"

"You're seriously planning to attack?"

"I am. But first I use the spell Offerings to the Doomed. Which means your monster's out of here!"

Amara grinned, and reached for her disk.

"And with that, you just sealed your fate! I chain Space Jump. Since one of my monsters would be destroyed during the battle phase by a card effect, I can remove my monster from play, and you take damage equal to it's ATK!"

Space and time seemed to warp around the beast, before it ejected a single beam of light against the opponent. Nearly twenty thousand people got up, cheering the attack.

**Amara 1100 – Cody 0**

"It's official ladies and gentlemen! Team Vision wins the second round. That means that what happens next will decide the outcome!"

Seer gave a sigh of relief. _It worked. One more turn and we have victory! _

From his side, the manager of Duel Academy Queen's clapped her hands as well. Seer gave her a puzzled look.

"This has to be the first time anyone has cheered for the enemy!"

"Why James, I prefer my ladies to have a good challenge, not a walk in the park."

"And they shall have one, I assure you."

He leaned back in his seat. "More than you can hope for." he replied

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

The crystal in Yasmin's hand gave one last feint pulse, before going blank altogether. Just like most of her hopes, it would seem.

"Nothing…again."

Shafi's hand grasped hers, gentle and comforting.

"Don't be disappointed, we still have more duels to see, and more people to see."

She closed her eyes. One word seemed to flow trough her mind: fail. Four letters that carried all the weight of the world behind them. Weights of a mission that had consumed her life, that would consume her very ambition.

"I believe in what we can do. I believe in you and in me."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

In the dueling arena, the preparations had been made for the concluding duel between the two teams. From Team Outback, a tall brown haired girl, wearing an archeologist's suit got up, and took her place on the platform. From the opposite side, Carrie made her way up, and both girls activated their duel disk.

"Oh, it seems like the team captains will duke it out in the final match!" shouted Akhenberg. "Give your encouragements to Stella Mergan, a girl with a will of stone, and to Carrie Myers, whose skills are only surpassed by her mysterious charms. So anytime you're ready girls, begin!"

Both activated their duel disks, and the life point meters shot to 8000.

"Time to duel!" both shouted in unison.

**Stella 8000 – Carrie 8000**

"The first move is mine! And I open with Miracle Rupture. All I need to do is send a Rock monster from my deck to the graveyard, and I can draw a card."

She snatched a card, and placed it on the field.

"My first monster will be Shell Knight."

A fossilized creature, with the helmet of a marine snail appeared onto the field (0/2000). It shot sharp shards of stone, striking the opponent, impaling themselves into the platform.

"When my monster's summoned, you take 500 points of damage. And two face-downs will end my turn."

Carrie drew, apparently indifferent. Her field spell slot opened, and she slipped a card into it.

"First, I play the Field Spell Brain Research Lab".

Sharp metallic pillars rose from the ground, each connected by energy wires along the ground.

"Your pitiful stone creature won't stand for long. I summon Power Injector to the field." A Frankenstein-like creature appeared, each of it's arms being a large injection tube (1300/1400).

"And that's not all. Due to my Field Spell, I can normal summon twice per turn, as long as it is a Psychic monster. And since I have Power Injector in play, I can summon Armor Axon Kicker without a tribute."

A much taller monster, wearing a green and purple armor covered with tentacles stepped forward to the field (2200/1800). One of the pillars of the field spell glowed.

"Due to the effect of Power Injector, I give 600 lp to boost the ATK of my monster's ATK by 500 until the End Phase. But since I summoned a monster by the effect of my field spell, my card also received a counter. And by removing it, I don't have to pay any life points. Then I'll attack! Take down Shell Knight!"

Power Injector raised one of it's cannons, and fired. Stella's face-down lifted.

"I'm not that stupid you know! I play the trap Rock Block. Since one of my Rock monsters was attacked, all battle damage becomes zero, and my monster isn't destroyed."

"Then I have to end my turn with a face-down." she replied coldly.

**Stella 8000 – Carrie 6900**

"The duel's just begun! And I intend not to let you have even a moment of reprise. I play Fossil Hammer!" The tall Psychic exploded into shards.

"Hey, look on the bright side, you can summon a monster from your graveyard with a lower level."

"I don't have one." she replied calmly.

"Oh, too bad. Good thing I can still summon one. Come on out, Weathering Soldier."

A large bouldery creature confronted the psychic, sand falling from it's joints (2000/1200). Stella changed Shell Knight to defense mode, and pointed to the opposing monster.

"Take it out!"

A single boulder flew out, shattering the fiendish creature. Carrie grinned, and pointed to her face-down.

"Activate trap: Telepathic Power. Since you destroyed my monster, your own creature also bites the dust, and I gain life points by it's ATK."

"Really lucky. But I still have a solid defense. Gave me your best shot."

The black haired girl drew, her left hand shaking. _I can't let her get the best of me. Stay calm, just stay calm._

"I summon Psychic Snail." commanded the girl.

A cross between a humanoid and a snail appeared on the field, it's antenna surging with electricity (1900/1200).

"Next, due to the effect of my field spell, I set a second psychic monster, and one more face-down. My turn ends here."

**Stella 8000 – Carrie 8500**

The Australian girl drew, and pointed to her remaining face-down.

"Time to bring out my true strategy. And it all begins with this: the trap card Fossil Line. Until the end of this turn, all the monsters in your graveyard become the Type of my choice. And I select Dinosaur."

"Why would you do that?" asked Carrie slightly confused.

"You'll see. First, I play the spell Sand Storm. Destroying Shell Knight, I can draw two cards. And it's time to put them to good use! I play the spell Fossil Fusion!"

"Fossil Fusion?" asked Oliver puzzled, looking to Andora.

"It's a rare card, and a powerful one." replied the girl. It works the same way as Miracle Fusion, only it fuses monsters from both player's graveyards. The player using it need to have a Rock monster, and the other one can be of any specific type. In this case, Dinosaur it would seem."

"It can fuse any monster? That's not good."

On the dueling floor, the earth shook. The skeletal form of Power Injector and of Shell Knight rose up, and merged into one large pile. From it rose a large Dragonic creature, it's skin resembling dried earth, and it's head being a sharp skull (2500/0).

"My Fossil Dragon Skullgar will see to your slug. And for your face-down, I have something else in mind. I remove Weathering Soldier to summon Gigantes."

A muscular ogre armed with the trunk of a tree (1900/1300) stepped next to the dragon. Carries' face contorted.

"Battle! Fossil Dragon, take out Psychic Snail!"

The dragon's jaws grasped the psychic, crushing it instantly.

"Giganes, you're up!"

Rising it's tree, the ogre struck the hidden card, revealing a small being, wearing a metallic helmet (100/100).

"Doctor Cranium let's me add a Psychic monster from my deck to my hand at the cost of 800 lp. And since my monster was destroyed by battle, I can activate the trap Mind Wave, allowing me to summon Krebons from my deck."

The harlequin monster emerged from a portal of light, juggling several Tetris blocks (1200/400). Stella set one card and ended her turn.

Carrie reached for her deck. A thousand hammers seemed to pounded in her head, and her vision was fogged by a veil of fright. One thing was important above all at that moment, and she tried desperately to grasp to it. Not to let go of her anger. Not to let the dark powers go.

"I set one monster and a face-down. My turn is over."

**Stella 8000 – Carrie 7100**

"Line them up, and I'll make them crumble like a pile of bricks. But first, time for a change in scenery. I play my own field spell, Sacred Defense Barrier."

The energy lines vanished, replaced by a wide circle of blue energy.

"I can't use my monster's effect just yet, but I can still attack. Fossil Dragon, take down her hidden monster!"

The dragon's tail struck the card, revealing a metallic bear (1700/1400). The dark haired girl laughed out loud.

"Pandaborg doesn't go out alone. At the cost of 800 lp. I can summon Mind Protector to the field." A blue portal opened, revealing a short monster with wide palms (0/2200). At the same time, the rock dragon glowed, the exploded. Stella covered her face as the fragments hit her.

"What did you do?"

"My PSI-Curse strikes all who kill my monsters. Not only is your monster destroyed, but you take 400 points of damage for each of it's level. Oh, and thanks to Mind Protector your Gignates can't attack either."

"Great…I set one card and end my turn."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Lloyd entered the room, and began looking around. He had no idea what exactly he was supposed to look for, but knew he had to do something.

Rossler's room was still pretty tidy, and most of his bags were unpacked. A lone laptop was on the table, and several books were spread on the bed.

"What hare you hiding Cassius?" asked Lloyd to himself, as he turned to the two unpacked bags. He unzipped the first, and started taking out whatever he could find. Among the clothes and other things, he found a clipboard. Opening, there was a lone list of names, none of which he recognized.

"If you need a clean shirt, all you need to do is ask."

Lloyd turned and saw Rossler leaning against the doorframe. He narrowed his eyes, standing up. Rossler held up his hand, revealing the golden ring on his finger.

"Are you perhaps searching for this?"

"Shadow Charms? Do you even know what those things do?"

"Considering that I wrote dozens of articles on this topic, I would say yes."

"And you wear those things? Don't you know what they did to the Shadow Riders?"

Rossler laughed.

"You should know better than that. Aside from one, neither were human. A Shadow Charm doesn't kill, it makes alive. It sustained Camula, it rose Abidos from the dead, and it enables Duel Monsters to transgress time and space, entering into our realm."

"How many more of these things do you have?" asked Lloyd carefully.

"Just this one. Your favorite student ruined the other one."

Lloyd turned menacingly.

"Don't you dare bring Jason into this!"

"I bring no one into anything. All I did was to give him a taste of the living power of these artifacts. He just disliked it."

"Bastard!"

"No Lloyd. I give life, not death. In fact, the only available life is with us."

"What do you mean?"

"What did I tell you when we came here. The clock has already started ticking on Earth's last moments. And you must either be with me, or be left outside."

"I want nothing to do with you. Nor with your insanity!"

"Such a shame. Many of your students are better guided than you are."

Lloyd chuckled.

"You don't think I know why you brought Koji here? If you think you can use him as a spy, do so. But as for me, I'll oppose you with all I stand for!"

"He's not my spy. He's merely one worthy of life. And no, I didn't force him to do anything. There's no compultion on my hands."

Lloyd set the clipboard on the table.

"What of them, are they worthy of life?"

"That's my own concern. And besides, you're not even qualified to be on that list."

"Then who is qualified?"

Rossler licked his lips.

"All who desire life. And as for you, death is your part."

"I'm not afraid of you." hissed Lloyd.

"You should be. Time is short, and so are your options."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Carrie made her draw, relieved for the first time since the duel began.

"Since I have a psychic in play, I can activate the spell Telekinesis. I know what your Gigantes can do, but your face-down could be a problem. And I'mmaking it my target."

The energy beam struck the hidden card, revealing a Sakuretsu Armor. Stella groaned in anger.

"Upset already. Then you'll really hate this. I tune Mind Protector and Krebons to summon Magical Android."

The female psychic emerged from the synchro portal, holding it's sword. In one blast, it struck the ogre, shattering it. At the same time, a gale wind struck the energy barrier, scattering it.

"Guess you forgot that your own monster destroys all spell and traps when it dies."

"I did NOT forget! Now hurry up and end your turn!"

"You want your turn, come and get it!"

**Stella 5100 – Carrie 6700**

"I may be set back, but not out. I draw! And by the look of things, I can make a comeback like nothing. By using the spell Specimen Inspection, I can declare a level and a Type of monster. Then a monster that has those traits goes to the graveyard. So I choose a level 8 Psychic."

"Then I send Master Gig from my deck to the graveyard."

"Excellent. And since the monster Paleosaur was send to the graveyard, Fossil Fusion returns to my hand. But why keep it there when I can play it. I fuse Gigantes from my graveyard with Master Gig from yours to summon Fossil Dragon Skullgios."

The earth bust open, and a mass of bones assembled, having the appearance of a skeletal Tyranosaurus (3500/0).

"With nothing to protect your monster, he's as good as gone. So take it out my dragon!"

The skeletal dinosaur stomped forward, and the female psychic backed in fright. The monster's ATK suddenly dropped to 1700.

"My monster comes with a build in Shield and Sword." commented Stella. "That makes all the more damage!"

The monster's jaws smashed the psychic to shards, before returning to the Australian girl's side of the field.

"My turn…is over."

The whole duel seemed to swirl around Carrie's head as she made her draw. A dark mist began to form around the edges of the arena barely noticeable to any of the spectators.

"My move! And I set one monster and one face-down. Lastly, I use the spell Life Force Compensation. Attack me, and there will be a price to pay!"

**Stella 5100 – Carrie 4900**

"Better than grilled ribs if you ask me." laughed Stella. "As for that monster, it better have enough DEF, because my monster inflict Piercing damage as well. So let's find out!"

The bony jaws clamped down, revealing a Reinforced Human Psychic Borg. Bone fragments hit Carrie's side of the field, making deep gashes into the metal. From the audience, several people were beginning to comment. Marcus got up, looking closer.

"Since when can holograms have the power to do that?"

"Maybe they're, you know, special effects." replied Oliver.

"Well it looks too real if you ask me."

On Carrie's side of the field, the girl's spell card glowed, and a bizarre creature emerged from it. It was a metallic robot with multiple arms and tentacles, hovering in the air (0/0), (2700/2700).

"I told you there would be a price, didn't I ? Since you destroyed one of my Psychics, I was able to summon a PSI Token with the same ATK as the damage you dealt."

She grasped the edge of the platform, smiling wickedly.

"The pain I feel is my power. Deal it all you want, it makes no difference!"

"Okaay, I don't even want to know where that came from. But I end my turn here."

"Good, then I can show you how to really treat your cards! I activate the trap Cursed Prison, allowing me to summon any monster from my Extra Deck in defense mode. And I choose Psychic Lifestancer."

Smoke rose up, revealing a demonic cage, with a cyborg looking female inside it (2400/2000). Chains held her tight, in a stretched position. She turned her face to the dark haired girl. Jason couldn't help but feel pity.

"What's wrong with you, don't you see she's suffering?" asked Stella.

"Then let me put her out of her misery. I summon Mind Master, and by tuning my two monsters together, I can summon the implement of your destruction."

Eight green stars aligned, giving shape to a green and silver winged creature, having several skeletal features (2700/2300).

"Thought Ruler Archfiend is the perfect way to say goodbye to this duel. But first, I'll give him a nice new weapon: Psychic Sword, to boost his attack by 2000 more points, bringing them up to 4700. Lastly, the spell Telekinetic Power Well. Which means Krebons returns back to the field."

Thousands of spectators rose from their seats, holding their breaths. Akhenberg grabbed his mike, and almost crushed his face against the screen.

"This is it! If all these attacks go trough, we have a winner!"

"You heard the man!" grinned Carrie. "Attack her dragon now!"

Taking flight, the archfiend struck the bone creature, reducing it to dust. Carrie's body glowed, as she gained 3500 extra life points. Stella took a step back, as Krebons launched a stream of transparent blocks, which made one more dent into the base of the platform.

"Take the pain! PSI Token, direct attack!"

The machine's tentacles struck the girl across the chest and arms, knocking her on her back with a high pitch scream. Thousands of spectators cheered, as Carrie raised her fist to the sky.

"And we have a winner! Team Vision will take on Team Ruby in the second round. That's all for today."

As the platforms lowered, Jason managed to get a quick look at the now defeated Australian team captain. Her vest was torn along the shoulder, and her left arm too had a scratch which seemed to bleed.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

In the darkness of the corridors beneath the stadium, Carrie found tranquility. Away from the voice and prying eyes of all the people, darkness gave relief.

"Are you okay?" asked Irene, walking along the semi-obscure corridor.

"I lost control again." answered the girl.

"What do you mean?"

"I started a Shadow Game. There was just no other way. The pressure, the shouts…I…"

She bit her fist, her dark hair flowing down her shoulders. The older woman came closer, and held her tight. They remained in that embrace for a few minutes, neither saying a word. That one single embrace was the lone anchor holding the ship in place, the remaining battery for the last flashlight in a stormy night alone in a blacked out house.

Not falling. Not falling into the snares of the game was the most important thing of all.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**NON TCG / OCG CARDS USED**

**Machine Core**

Spell / Equip

Equip only to a Machine-type monster you control. While you control this card, you do not have to pay the cost for activating the equipped monster's effect(s).

**Rock Block**

Trap / Normal

During the turn this card is used, Rock-type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle, and all Battle damage becomes 0.

**Life Force Compensation**

Spell / Continuous

If a Psychic-type monster you control is destroyed by battle, special summon 1 PSI Token (Psychic / level 5 / DARK / ATK 0 / DEF 0) to your side of the field. The ATK and DEF of this token become equal to the amount of Battle Damage you took. When this token is removed from the field, destroy this card.

**Paleosaur **

Level 3 / EARTH / Rock / ATK 800 / DEF 200

When this card is send to the graveyard, add 1 Fossil Fusion from your graveyard to your hand.

**Fossil Line**

Trap / Continuous

Once per turn, if there is a Rock-type monster in your graveyard, you can declare 1 Type of monster. Until the End Phase, all monsters in your opponent's graveyard are treated as having that Type.

The above cards are my own creation.

**CARD TRIVIA QUIZ**

This monster was featured in a Structure Deck, yet it had a fatal misprint. One that was discovered only a month later, at a local tournament. Submit your answers by the time the next chapter is posted.

_**Coming Up…**_

Seer has it's first encounter with a man he swore he would never meet again. As the duels continue, it would seem that even the greatest of evils has a purpose. Don't miss _**Pride of the Weak.**_


	21. Pride of the Weak

**CARD TRIVIA RESULTS**

The monster is Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo Deadalus. When it was first released into the Fury of the Deep structure deck, the fact that it was a Nomi monster was completely omitted.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

Irene slammed her fists into the desk, looking straight into Seer's eyes. The man stood calm, but didn't answer.

"What did you do James? You're doing things that I never thought you capable of!"

"What do you mean? We won, and that's all that matters."

"Are you insane, she started a Shadow Game. If she hadn't won that turn, who knows what might happen."

"It was only a prelude. No one was harmed."

"What do you mean no one was harmed! Aren't you the least worried that she lost control over her powers? If the duel had extended another turn, it could have destroyed either of them."

"She contained her anger. Her slip is excusable. As long as the SDU treatment does it's job, she'll be fine."

Irene's arm grabbed his shoulder, grasping the fabric of the suit tight. Seer was taken aback by this sudden affront to his power.

"Let go of me."

"She's not your play doll, nor is she your lab rat! She was given to me as a responsibility. And I won't let you destroy whatever admiration she may have for you!"

She let go of his suit, and backed away gently.

"The adoption papers are almost done. James, you know I've told you about this before. I believe that she deserves a father as well. I was hoping you could have filled that role, but now…"

"Now what?"

"I…I don't know you anymore. You've changed. I loved you. I still do. Please, don't do these things anymore."

Seer rose from his seat, and stood next to her. Quickly, he embraced her, their bodies touching closely, eyes mirroring into each other.

"I never said I didn't love you. Now rest. You'll think with a more clear mind tomorrow. Leave me, I have to go see how the second half of the first round will go."

They broke the embrace, yet Irene looked hardly convinced.

"Promise me you'll think about it."

"I promise."

**CHAPTER 21**

A splendid rendition of Beethoven's Ode to Joy blared from the loudspeakers, as the two teams took their position on the field. The massive holo-projectors pointed to the sky, displaying a single ring of roses that hovered around the screen. Akhenberg raised his hand, and pointed to his left.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the second group of duels! Facing of, we have a truly great treat. Last time they were the underdog, but this time they hope to make it to the top. Please welcome Team Lofty!"

Four duelists, two boys and two girls stood up, waiving their hands to the audience. Marcus couldn't help but see the similitude between them and Reggie. And though he wasn't especially fond of siding, he hoped they would win.

Akhenberg waved his hand, pointed to the team on the left.

"Meeting them, we have a first time team. So give your encouragements to Duel Academy Queen's Team Lily!"

Cheers, followed by whistles and giggles flowed from the audience, as four girls in dark red uniforms stood up. Oliver felt his cheeks flare.

"Hope we duel them."

"Heck, I wouldn't mind loosing to them." chuckled Marcus.

From Team Lofty, an afro-american boy made his way to the platform, ignoring the shouts from the audience. On the opposite side, a slim girl with her hair tied in two ponytails and a large chest made her way to the platform. Both drew the first five cards.

"Keep your fingers crossed, as Thomas Jones and Myra Alston take the stand for the first match!"

**Thomas 8000 – Myra 8000**

"Normally, I'd go first as a lady, but why don't you do the honors."

"If that's what you want, then so be it. And I start of with the monster called Cloudian – Cirrostratus."

Small white puffs began to build into the air, merging into a white mass, which, much to the surprise of the spectators, also had the eyes of a cat. Many of the girls applauded at the sight of the cute creature (900/0).

"By summoning my monster, he receives a Fog Counter. But since I don't have enough to activate it's effect, I'll set a face-down and pass."

"Not a very manly deck, to be frank." said Myra, as she made the first draw.

"Then what did you expect? That I would start of with Maximum Six or something?"

"God, no! As for me, I summon a very passionate girl. Come on out Amazones Sage."

With a sharp battlecry, a female warrior armed with a spear ornamented with white bones leaped onto the field, swinging it's weapon into the boy's direction (1400/700).

"And they call me predictable." laughed Thomas.

"Predictable, no. Smart, yes. I know your monsters can't be beat in battle, but only if they're stuck in attack mode. Your life points however, don't really matter. Let's take a swing at it sweetie!"

The blue haired nodded in approval, and leaped against the cloud creature. The staff went right trough the creature's body, before striking Thomas in the chest. The female warrior raised her staff one more time, striking the boy's face-down.

"My monster has one more effect: if it attacks, I can destroy one of your spell and trap cards."

"But that doesn't mean that I can't chain it! I activate Fog Screen. By sending a Cloudian monster from my deck to the graveyard, your monster gains a Fog Counter for each of it's level. And I send Eye of the Typhoon."

Eight fog balls wrapped around the warrior.

"A little bit of gas won't stop me. I set a card and pass."

**Thomas 7500 – Myra 8000**

"Hope your girl can endure a bit of pain, because it has to go. and I'll do it with this. The spell Diamond Cyclone. Since your monster has a spell counter on it, it's destroyed and I get a card for each 4 counters."

A strong gale swept the warrior into the sky, and Thomas drew two cards. Myra on the other hand pointed to her face-down.

"You set of my trap: Pride of Tribe. Since my monster was destroyed, I can special summon another one from my deck. Like Amazoness Swordswoman!"

A muscular female, wielding a large cleaver, with her hair flowing wildly leaped onto the field (1500/1600).

"And I'm supposed to care? I still have Cirrostratus in play, and I'm going to summon another one. By removing Eye of the Typhoon from my graveyard, I can summon Cloudian – Storm Dragon from my hand."

Thunder rolled in the distance, and a mass of fog rolled onto the field, taking the shape of a dragon with a vaporous body (1000/0). It opened it's jaws, and a smoke ball merged into the second Cloudian.

"Once per turn, I can place a Fog Counter on any monster on the field. And now, by removing two counters from my Cloudian, your monster is destroyed."

The white cloud exhailed a strong wind, which blew the female warrior away. Myra struck the platform in anger.

"Let's take it away! Direct attack, both of you!"

Both monsters let loose strong winds, almost blowing the cards from the girl's hand. Thomas chuckled, and set one card, before ending his turn.

Myra made her draw, and gave a deep sigh of relief.

"Your monsters may be strong, but they do have a flaw: if changed to defense mode, they're destroyed. So I summon Amazoness Whip Fighter."

Much like the swordswoman, this female warrior wore skimpy clothes, and was armed with a long whip (1700/1400).

"Next up, I play the spell Double Attack. By discarding Amazoness Queen, my lady can attack twice this turn."

"Then bring it on!"

"You want her, then here! Oh, and if you're counting on your monsters defending you, think again. If my creature battles, it can change your monster's position."

"No, you wouldn't…"

The warrior struck the first monster, who shielded itself with it's arms, before exploding. The same happened to the second. The warrior turned to Thomas, and struck him on the chest.

"Hey, since when do girls play this brutal?"

In response, the warrior snapped her whip in defiance.

"I set two cards, and end my turn."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

The official lounge was set up about twenty feet above ground level in the right center, ornamented with red and gold banners. The eight managers of the teams sat on two rows, observing the duel in progress. Rosser sat in the second row, on the far right. Seer was in the front row, and next to him was Alexa Stron, the manager of Duel Academy Queen's. around her neck was a pair of binoculars, using them to observe the duel.

"Quite a good show James. I hope you won't be too disappointed if my girls take home the big prize."

"We'll see. Both still have one more round to pass trough."

"Which are as easy as picking flowers. Oh look, the next turn is starting."

Seer turned his view to one of the upper edges of the stadium. His eyes narrowed, as he tried to distinguish who was there.

"Can I borrow your binoculars?"

"Huh? Sure, if you insist."

He took them, and looked a second time in that direction. His face was devoid of emotion. He got up, and Rossler grabbed his sleeve.

"Where are you going?"

"That's my business. Make sure things are quiet here."

He ran trough the access door, vanishing into the depths of the stadium.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Thomas 6300 – Myra 6100**

Thomas drew, and took one of the cards from his hand.

"I may be back, but not out. I play the spell Summon Cloud. And since I have no monsters in play, I can special summon a level 4 or lower Cloudian monster from my hand. Like a second Cirrostratus."

A ray of sunshine broke trough the clouds, and a second white puffy cloud creature descended (900/0).

"As for my Normal Summon, I play Cloudian – Altus."

A second cloud creature, dark orange in color and very fat formed on the field (1300/0). Two Fog Counters were placed on Cirrostratus.

"You remember what happens, right? I remove two counters to destroy your Amazoness."

Fog wrapped around the whip warrior, shattering her.

"Attack, both of you!"

"No you don't! I activate Amazoness Obstinacy. Be revived, Amazoness Queen!"

A tall shadow leaped before the two monsters. She was taller than all the other Amazoness, and was armed with a broad sword (2400/1800).

"Well lucky you. I end my turn here."

"And I'll begin my own. I summon Amazoness Fighter to the field!"

A muscular woman stepped onto the field, cracking her knuckles (1500/1300).

"Your monsters may be indestructible, but your life points aren't. Attack!"

As the queen leaped, the boy's face-down lifted.

"My monsters are better defended than you may think. I activate Spirit Barrier. So my life points are safe."

Myra kicked the floor in frustration.

"You may have the perfect attack, but I have the perfect defense."

"No defense is perfect. I end my turn here."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Shafi leaned against the edge of the balcony, lost in his thoughts. The Auromer gave no sign of energy since the duel began, and no other signs had been shown since the incident at the Condor Dueling Club. Yasmin was next to him, also frustrated.

"I don't understand this. Why don't we get any results, what are we doing wrong?"

"We're doing nothing wrong."

"But we're not getting any results. Nothing seems to work!"

The man embraced her, in the cool breeze of mid-day. He whispered something in her ear, then their eyes met.

"You're not a failure. We shall succeed."

"That would be my hope. That is, if we weren't on the same side." said a voice from behind them.

Shafi turned, and saw Seer behind them, his arms crossed on his chest.

"James."

"You know him?" asked Yasmin.

"I do. Just didn't expect him to come to me again."

"But I do, Shafi. Why shouldn't I, since you saved my life."

"I would have done no such thing had I known what path you would have taken in life."

Seer laughed.

"I made a choice for life a long time ago. Had I not, I would have been dead by now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Yasmin puzzled.

Seer closed his eyes.

"I had terminal liver cancer. There was no hope for me to survive for more than a few months. But I decided not to go without a fight. And by doing so, I got more than I could have imagined."

"You should have stayed dead. Nothing's worth the pain you're now inflicting on others."

"Pain." repeated Seer, pondering on the word.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

_**flashback**_

The doctor set down the papers he had in his hand, and pointed to the nurse to stop the scanner. The table came sliding out of the tube, and a much younger version of Seer stood on the edge of the table, unsure of the next step he would take.

"Well doc, any improvement?"

The man gently shook his head, and pointed to the chair in front of him. The nurse helped Seer up, and lead him to the chair.

"No change? The what else can you do? So something, anything! I can pay!"

"Look James, I can't do more than your body can take. If the illness won't kill you, the treatment will. Your body can't take more…"

James' fist collided with the desk in anger.

"I can take anything!" he yelled trough his cracked lips.

The man wasn't startled by the sudden outburst. Patients in the final stage used to be in that condition.

"Look James, I can't…"

"Then tell me what I can do!"

The doctor looked him in the eyes.

"Make peace with your soul. All men die. And as sad as that might be, you don't deserve to be one of them. Not this young."

A second strike against the desk. The shock reverberated into the man's shoulder."

_**end flashback**_

Yasmin covered her mouth in shock. Shafi remained motionless, as he listened on.

"I was 25 back then. A duelist struck in his prime, with no hope to return from the edge."

"So what did you do?" asked Yasmin.

"I did what the doctor told me. I got right with God. Little did I know that finding God would be harder than overcoming my disease. I searched in all the religious books I could find, but nothing."

Moving to the edge of the building, he turned to face them.

"In my search, I came across the ancient Egyptian rites of preserving the body and for healing. And I decided that if their magic helped the Pharaohs, it could help me as well."

Shafi shook his head.

"Did you know what that magic was meant to do?"

"I had a vague idea. But not what came after."

_**flashback**_

The floor of the room was filled with books and CDs, as well as several opened suitcases partially packed. James was fully dressed, and speaking on the phone.

"Yes, I want a one way flight to Cairo. When? As soon as possible, tonight if you can. No, I don't care which class. Just give me a seat!"

He closed the phone, and resumed packing. Not in ferver, but with care, as if he was writing his last will and testament. With a last shove, he closed the lids, and walked trough the door.

_**end flashback**_

"Had I meet you before, I would have done all I could to help you." said Shafi.

"What could you have done? My desire to live was greater than all other things. And if a God whose all loving couldn't help me, maybe an all hateful devil would."

He raised his hand, revealing a tattoo just above the wrist. It resembled a seven headed serpent, with a single crown above it. Both Magi looked in shock. The symbol was lost to neither of them.

"What did you do?" asked the woman in shock.

"I did what I had to survive for the moment. No more than that. But now, I wish I had perished in that desert."

_**flashback**_

The busy bazaar street made it hard for Seer to keep focus. He had become so weak, he resorted to using a cane. His now bald head was covered by a hat with large edges. Making his way around, he found nothing. The very sight of the people around him disgusted his senses. He despised the simple life, yet he couldn't help but sense the irony. Those people around him had more life in their flesh than he could even hope for.

Going past one of the stands, one of the items caught his attention. They were tablets, with images engraved on them. He picked one up, and much to his shock, he found that it showed the image of Curse of Dragon.

"Ah, you seem interested in the Dark Games?" asked the merchant.

"Dark Games? These look like Duel Monsters cards."

"Yes, you can call them that. But the game itself is much older."

"Go on." said James, in a dominant tone.

The man came to him, and whispered in his ear.

"Go to Sedran. It's a small village twenty miles from here. Ask for the mark of the serpent. They will help cure you."

Seer's arm grabbed him like a flash.

"What do you know of me?"

"You came to seek death and rebirth didn't you? It's waiting for you in the desert."

He backed away, dropping the tablet. Reaching down the merchant picked it up and handed it to him.

"Keep it. It should fit your deck nicely."

"How do you know what deck I use?"

_**end flashback**_

James lowered his sleeve back, and looked at the crowd below.

"I was like them. Ignorant, lifeless, seeking entertainment and wicked joy. But I was destined. Destined to see the Light."

"The light?" asked Yasmin.

"Yes. The light of guidance. The Prince of light, who dwells in a great glory."

She looked to Shafi, worried. The man didn't reply, just hoping that he could get enough information from the negotiations.

"Go on." said Yasmin gently.

"Are you my skriek all of a sudden?" snapped Seer.

"No, but I want to know. You have so much sorrow. You don't have to keep it in."

"Fine, then listen to me."

_**flashback**_

The wheels of the jeep rose great clouds of dust as the car made it's way trough the desert. The skyline of Cairo had long faded behind, the only thing before him being a wasteland. A map had been fixed on the dashboard, and Seer was having a hard time keeping track of the route. The temperature and his anger was getting his blood up. Grasping the wheel, he pressed the acceleration.

"If you're going to leave me God, then I don't need you."

He burst out into laughter, knocking his head back maniacly. The car accelerated, the roar of the engine covering the roar of the now demented man. He speed past a sand dune, and suddenly a bunch of boulders struck the car's suspension. The wheels dug into the sand, before spinning to the side. Seer's laugh turned into a scream, as he went flying trough the screen, landing face-down into the sand. Blood was running down his face, and his right leg was fractured. His arms and legs moved like a swimmer in troubled waters, groaning in pain. With a single effort, he managed to roll on his back, exposing his eyes to the burning sun.

"I hate you!" he screamed in pain.

Merciless rays fell upon him, basking his body. His mouth opened in a grin, as he raised his hand in an attempt to grasp the sun.

"Do you seek life?" asked a gentle voice.

"Yes." he replied involuntarily.

The sun's rays came down as spears, and between them was a shape. A bright being, with white wings on it's back, his arm stretched out to him.

"Give me life!" commanded Seer.

"Then it will be as you wish."

His mouth opened in a vacuum, and the light entered his throat, covering the shout of pleasure. A new sound formed around him, as a dark face covered the light before him.

_**end flashback**_

A lone tear fell upon Shafi's cheek.

"I should have left you to die that day."

"Yes, you should. My cancer was cured that day, but it was your helping hand that got me out. And that's why I own you a favor."

"You can keep you favor."

"No, listen to me on this one. I still have a place for you. You saved me, and I don't want to loose you. Take my hand, and we'll go into the realm to come as a team."

Shafi looked into the man's dark eyes, before lowering his gaze.

"No James. I don't want to meet you again."

"You're right, we won't see each other again. Enjoy the tournament, or what's left of it anyways. My door is still opened until the end.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Thomas 6300 – Myra 6100**

"It's my move. And I bring out a new Cloudian, namely Cloudian – Acid Cloud."

A green fog rose, taking the shape of a humanoid cloud (500/0). Three Fog Counters were placed upon it.

"Your queen may be powerful, but the only thing keeping her alive is your trap card. So by removing 2 Counters from my monster, your trap is destroyed. Say goodbye to your girlfriend!"

"Think again! I activate Divine Wrath, destroying your monster."

Lightning flashed, striking the cloud creature, vaporizing it. Thomas set one card, and ended his turn.

"It's my move." shouted Myra. "And I use Spellbook inside the Pot, giving each of us three new cards."

Both made their draws, and the girl laughed.

"This should be good. I play the spell Card Rotator, and at a cost of a card, your monsters change their mode. And you know what that means."

The remaining Cloudians knelled in defense, and exploded into vapors. Thomas wasn't troubled.

"They may be gone, but I can chain this: Fog Control. By destroying one of my Cloudians, your Queen gains 3 Fog Counters."

"Maybe, but the counters don't have he power to keep her from attacking. Take it away girls!"

The fighter struck him with the fist in the stomach, then the queen took her attack, slashing him with the sword she wielded.

"I end my turn here."

**Thomas 3400 – Myra 6100**

The boy made his draw, and pointed to his spell card.

"You remember what that does, right? Since I have no monsters in play, I can special summon Cloudian – Sheep Cloud from my hand."

"With a small puff, a white cloud with eyes appeared on the field (0/0).

"Not much to look at." commented the girl.

"He's not my weapon. This is. I offer my monster to summon Cloudian – Nimbusman."

The small could vanished, replaced by a roughly human shaped creature, vaporous in appearance, and pure white (1000/1000). A Fog Counter was swallowed into his body, as well as the three one on the Amazoness Queen (3000/1000).

"Next, the spell One for One, letting me summon Cloudian – Ghost Fog from my deck." A phantomatic creature took shape on the field (0/0).

"As you can see, Nimbusman gains 500 ATK for each Fog Counter on the field. And next, I'll attack! Ghost Fog, attack Amazoness Queen!"

"Are you crazy?"

The female warrior struck the creature, shattering it to vapors. Six Fog Counters were absorbed into her, and Nimbusman's ATK rose to 6000. Myra swallowed hard.

"Attack her queen!"

Nimbusman opened it's mouth, exhailing a strong gale. The female warrior was knocked back, but quickly got back on her feet.

"My queen is the watcher of the tribe. With her in play, no Amazoness can be destroyed by battle." laughed Myra.

"Lucky you. I end my turn. And with my monster in play, I doubt that there's anything you can summon against it."

Myra made her draw, and held up the card smiling.

"I hope you won't be too sad when you loose the duel."

"You're bluffing."

"Not quite. I play the spell Amazoness Necromancy. By tributing my Fighter, I can special summon Swordswoman from my graveyard."

The sword wielding female rose from the grave, looking angry. All color faded from Thomas' face.

"Next up, Mystical Space Typhoon against your Spirit Barrier." shouted the girl, as the strong wind tore the trap to shreds.

"I take it you know what comes next, right? All battle damage from a fight involving her is transferred to you. Attack Nimbusman!"

The female slashed right trough the cloud, and struck Thomas in the chest, knocking him back. The crowd cheered, as Myra came down from the platform.

**Thomas 0 – Myra 2500**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Yasmin slid the Auromer into her pocket and turned to Shafi.

"Why didn't you tell me all of this?"

"It wasn't important. He was just a man I found in the desert. I never thought that it would meet him in such consequences."

"Well you meet him. Now what?"

Shafi smiled.

"My loyalty is to the path, and my love is to you."

"Thank you." smiled the woman, before touching his lips.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**ORIGINAL CARDS CREATED**

**Amazoness Whip Fighter**

Level 4 / EARTH / Warrior / ATK 1700 / DEF 1400

All other Amazoness monsters you control gain 300 ATK. If this card attacks a monster, you can change the position of that monster.

**Amazoness Necromancy**

Spell / Normal

Tribute 1 Amazoness monster you control to special summon 1 Amazoness monster from your graveyard.

**Fog Screen**

Trap / Normal

Send 1 Cloudian monster from your deck to the graveyard. Place Fog Counters on a monster on the field equal to the level of that Cloudian monster.

**The above cards are my own creation**

**CARD TRIVIA QUIZ**

The above monster can be synchro summoned by using the regular method, but it can be synchro summoned by using only Tuner monsters. Submit your answers before the next chapter is posted.


	22. Magic Planter

**CARD TRIVIA QUIZ RESULTS**

The monster was XX – Saber Gottoms. He can be summoned by using an EARTH Tuner and other EARTH monsters, weather they are Tuners or not.

Seer took the three cards that were before him, and slid them into the main computer. A full display of the cards appeared on the screen, followed by row after row of binary code. One of the technicians turned several dials and pressed a series of buttons after which a new series of information was imputed.

From his chair, Seer oversaw the whole process. All of his hopes, all of his ambitions were leading up to this. The entire power of the computer world was now being loaded into a single card.

"Process 40% complete. About five minutes to completion." announced the technician.

He crossed his arms, calm and collective. _Just a few more moments. _

The screen changed once more, covered with a whole new series of codes. The screen indicated the process at 60%, then in about thirty seconds, it went to 81%. James' heart was pumping faster and faster, as if all the rush of the world was now pushing into him. The meter indicated 92%, then 96%, and Seer felt his eyes almost exploding.

"Process completed." announced the technician, taking out the card.

James took the card in his hand. So simple and so deadly. If only the ones outside the room had known what it was. He placed the card in a briefcase, and locked it with two locks.

"Remember gentlemen, what occurred in this room goes no farther than these walls. No man must know what we have done."

"Yes sir. Don't worry about that."

He walked out, without saying a word.

**CHAPTER 22**

Samantha set down the list of numbers, and turned to Stanley.

"I think I know what we have here."

"What?" asked the man curiously.

"Take a look. We've been looking at this from a purely detective method. When I made the connection with the social security numbers, it was based only on the way they were arranged: linear. But if you look carefully, only the first row functions like this. That's why we only found three persons in it. But look how it goes on from the fourth row. It's not a security number."

"Then what is it?"

"I worked for the Air Force for a year before I transferred here. and I remember that this is how the soldiers would encode the coordinates and access codes to their main arsenal. But this is far better coding than anything I ever came across."

The man crossed his arms, and crushed the cigar in the ashtray.

"You talked about that woman that works for Seer. Is she on our side, or is she a double agent?"

"I don't know, but it seems like she has some doubts about her employer. I'll have another talk with her. But first, I need to make some calls to my pals in the army. See what they have to say about these codes."

"Then keep me informed."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Rossler turned his head, as Seer passed him.

"You missed quite an interesting duel." laughed the professor.

"And what's that to you? I can miss a duel if I want to!"

Rossler didn't bother to reply, though he did give a suspicious look. On the duel floor below, the next two players took their place. From Team Lily was a girl with long brown hair, and on the opposing side was a boy wearing a green vest and jeans. Akhenberg took the mike and pointed to the two opponents.

"Everybody listen! The second round is about to begin! Facing of, we have Team Lily's captain, Evelyn Ren. And opposing her, a boy with big ambitions, give a welcome to Michael Jennins."

Both duelists raised their disks as the platforms elevated them.

"Let's duel!" both shouted.

**Evelyn 8000 – Michael 8000**

"The first move is mine. And I open with Phoenician Seed."

A small sprout rose from the ground, taking the form of a red plant, with a single eye between the folds (800/0).

"And I'm not done! By offering it, I special summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis from my hand."

The small plant expanded, and sprouted flowers orange in color and sharp as blades (2200/0).

"I set two cards face-down and pass."

"Then it's my move! The first monster I will summon is Elemental Hero Woodsman."

A muscular warrior, green in color part man and part tree landed onto the field (1000/2000). The boy's deck ejected a card, and he added it to his hand.

"Due to my monster's effect, I can add 1 Polymerization from my deck to my hand. But why keep it, when I can use it. I fuse Woodsman and Elemental Hero Ocean from my hand to summon Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!"

The two monsters merged into a swirl of energy, resulting into a warrior clad in white armor, covered with sharp icicles (2500/2000).

"My monster has the upper hand! Take down her plant."

A single beam of frozen energy struck the plant, encasing it in a glacier before shattering. A stream of fire struck Michael, burning him.

"What in the world…"

"When my monster's destroyed, you take 800 points of damage."

"Wonderful. Then I set one card and end my turn."

**Evelyn 7700 – Michael 7200**

"My move then. And to strengthen my defense, I summon Botanical Girl."

A feminine creature, resembling a Venus Fly Trap sprouted next to the much larger plant (1300/1100).

"Cute, isn't she? Too bad she has to go. I play the spell Fragrance Storm, letting me destroy it to draw a card."

She made her draw, and placed the card on the field.

"Since the card I drew was a Plant, I can summon it. Come out, Violet Witch."

A green and violet spellcaster rose up (1100/1200). The girl's deck ejected a card to her hand.

"Due to the effect of Botanical Girl, I add Cactus Bouncer to my hand. And I end my turn here."

"The ground opened, and the fiery plant rose back onto the field.

"What on earth…"

"That would be the second effect of my monster. During my End Phase, if it's in my graveyard, I can remove from play a Plant from my graveyard to special summon it."

Michael made his draw, evaluating his options. He pointed to his face-down card.

"I activate Limit Reverse, allowing me to revive Woodsman to the field."

The wooden warrior leaped onto the field, and Michael took his Polymerization from his graveyard. He smiled, then played the card.

"If one warrior is good, two are even better. I fuse Woodsman with the Sparkman from my hand to summon Elemental Hero The Shining!"

A beam of light descended from the sky, revealing a silver and green warrior, with a metallic halo around his shoulders (2600/2100). Several in the audience whistled in admiration.

"Oh my, it looks like the underdogs are now in the lead. But can they keep their lead?"

Michael pointed to the flaming plant.

"Take it out, Absolute Zero!"

The warrior froze the plant for a second time, and just like before, the flame burned him.

"The Shining, take down Violet Witch!"

Two beams of light struck the plant, setting it ablaze. Evelyn smiled, as she took a card from her deck. Michael set one card in his spell and trap card zone.

"I end my turn." he said.

"Not so fast! I activate the trap Overdoom Line."

**Evelyn 7700 – Michael 6400**

"My turn begins. And you may have two monsters, but I can still take them down. I activate Seed of Deception, allowing me to summon Nettles from my hand."

A small green bunch of weeds, with a wide mouth rose from the ground (1200/400). Evelyn smirked, and took one more card from her hand.

"Since I made a special summon, I still have a normal summon left. So I offer Nettles, to summon Cruel Angel – Queen of Rose."

The weed vanished, replaced by a gorgeous female. She was armed with a sharp rapier, and had two wings made or rose petals (2400/1300).

"She's beautiful, but not powerful enough."

"Alone, yes. But once I play Enemy Controller on Elemental Hero The Shining, all of that will change."

The warrior knelled, submissive to the red queen.

"Attack his warrior now!"

Raising her sword, she truck the defenseless warrior, slicing him in half.

"I end my turn here with a face-down, and by removing Cactus Bouncer from my graveyard to special summon Armaryllis from my graveyard. Oh, and thanks to Overdoom Line, it gains 1000 ATK."

The plant's shoots rose to the air, glowing bright (2200/0), (3200/0).

Michael drew, frustrated and yet amazed at the refinement of the girl's deck.

"I may have lost a monster, but Absolute Zero is standing strong. And you lady's 100 points short of winning. So let's let her have the last dance."

The warrior extended his arm, launching a freezing beam of energy. Evelyn pointed to her face-down.

"Activate trap: Plant Food Chain, which will boost her ATK by 500."

Grasping her sword, the rose maiden struck the beam, bouncing it back to his side of the field, shattering the warrior. Seconds later, sharp ice pikes impaled the two plants, shattering them.

"What in the world…"

"It's my monster's effect. When it leaves the field, all of your monsters go with him."

"Well you forgot about my monster's effect!" shouted the girl, as the flame burned Michael for another 800 points.

"I set one card and end my turn." said the boy.

**Evelyn 7700 – Michael 5100**

"Better hope it can defend you from my attacks, because you're going to be in for one. First, I play the spell Miracle Fertilizer. At the cost of a Normal summon, I can special summon any Plant from my graveyard. And who better than my Cruel Angel."

In a blaze of petals, the female warrior rose majestic on the field (2400/1300), (3400/1300).

"Next, I play Magic Planter, sending Overdoom Line to the graveyard to draw twice."

"Lastly, I play the spell Green Thumb, bringing out Dark Verger from my deck."

A simple shoot, with two black leaves sprouted from the ground (0/1000). An eye opened on each leaf.

"Attack my angel!"

The female gave a sharp battlecry, and charged forward.

"Activate trap: Dimensional Prison!"

"Wrong again! I activate Pollinosis. I tribute Dark Verger to negate your trap."

Michael grasped his chest in pain, as the sword slit him.

"I end my turn. Take your best shot."

"I can give quite a good shot. So I use the spell Legacy of a Hero. Since I have two level 4 Elemental Heroes in my graveyard, I draw 3 cards."

He snatched his cards, and laughed out loud.

"I activate E – Emergency Energy, adding Avian from my deck to my hand. Then, O – Oversoul, to revive Sparkman from my graveyard."

In a flash, a warrior wearing a dark and silver armor, sparkling with electricity appeared (1600/1400).

"Any point to all of this?"

"Plenty. The last spell I play is Double Fusion."

"Double Fusion?" asked the girl puzzled.

"Yes. At the cost of 500 lp. I can use this card to fusion summon twice this turn. First, I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix from my hand to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. Next, I fuse him with the Sparkman on the field, to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman."

In a burst of light, an angelic warrior landed on the field. His body was clad in white armor, and his wings were metallic (2500/2100), (4000/2100).

"Attack her Cruel Angel!"

The warrior's body shined bright as the sun, his rays striking the female like spears, shattering it, along with Miracle Fertilizer, the fragments striking Evelyn.

"My monster's quite powerful. When he destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to that monster's ATK!"

"Gee, thanks for sharing that."

"My pleasure. My turn is over."

**Evelyn 3700 – Michael 1700**

"You have a big shiny warrior. Let's see what I can do about it. Oh look, I can summon this. I offer Armaryllis to summon Rose Tentacles."

The monster vanished, replaced by a squid-like creature, it's head being a rose in full bloom. Four tentacles grew from it's body (2200/1800).

"A girl and tentacles. Now that certainly sounds provocative." chuckled Michael.

"You men and your dirty imagination! I set a card and end my turn."

"Now that had to be the stupidest move I've ever seen. Take out her monster Shining Flare Wingman!"

As the warrior's attack charged, the girl's face-down card lifted.

"You've activated my trap: it's called Rose Blizzard. Not only is your attack negated, but your monster's changed to defense mode."

The warrior knelled, shielding himself with his wings.

"Great. So you have one more turn. I end my turn with a face-down."

**Evelyn 3700 – Michael 1700**

"Time to end this duel! And since we both look like we can use some cards, I play Spellbook inside the Pot, giving us three cards each. And with that, I have all I need to win!"

"You lie!"

"Take a look. I summon Fleur Synchron!"

"Fleur Synchron?" asked Jason from the side, all of a sudden interested.

"I have no idea what to make of it pal." replied Marcus.

"Neither do I." said Jason. "I play five Synchron monsters, but I've never seen that one." replied Jason, as a small plant, resembling a tulip bud sprouted (400/200).

"I tune my monster with Rose Tentacles to summon one of my best monsters!" commanded the girl.

Eight stars aligned, revealing a splendid female warrior. Her hair was large pink petals, and she bore a long sword (2700/2300). The audience was momentarily silenced at the sight of the lovely monster.

"Since Fleur Synchron was used as a synchro summon, I can summon any level 4 or lower Normal monster from my hand. Come forth, Dark World Thorns!"

Much like the Rose Tentacles, the new creature was composed of a large mouth, surrounded by blue tentacles (1200/900).

"This is it. I play the spell Raging Mad Plants, boosting the ATK of all Plants I have in play by 300 for each monster of the same type in my graveyard!"

The tentacle creature roared in rage (2100/900).

"Attack his Elemental Hero!"

The creature extended it's tentacles, and Michael pointed to his face-down.

"Go, Mirror Force!"

In response, the flowery female slashed the trap, shattering it.

"No…" gasped Michael.

"Fleur de Chevalier can negate the effect of any spell or trap once per turn. So my attack goes on!"

The tentacles squeezed the hero, shattering him.

"Chevalier, end the duel!"

The female drew her sword, slashing the boy across the chest, almost knocking him of the platform. The audience cheered, as Evelyn took a bow, before the platform lowered.

**Evelyn 3700 – Michael 0**

"That concludes the final round of this match. The winner is, Team Lily. As for who will face them, let us see, as Duel Academy's finest take on Team Iced Heart of North Academy!" announced Akhenberg.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Samantha picked up her phone, and dialed the number carefully. After a bew seconds, a male voice picked up.

"Hello, this is the Luke Airforce Base, how may we help you?"

"Yes, this is Samantha Sorrel, Arizona state police. Listen, I was hoping you could give me some information on a series of codes."

"What sort of codes?"

"I'm not really sure, but I think they may be connected to the air service somehow."

"Sorry ma'am, but this office only deals with recruitments."

"Look, can't I give them to you and you can give them to someone in authority to answer?"

"Yes, please do that."

She dictated the codes, and the voice at the other end confirmed when he had wrote them down.

"Thank you, we'll contact you as soon as possible."

"Please do, the sooner the better."

She hung up, before resuming her work. _This better work. I'm all out of ideas._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

As the four members of Team Reinforcements left the stadium, there was silence among them. The fun of the game was behind them now, and all knew that starting tomorrow things were going to get rough.

"Any clue what we may face?" asked Marcus.

Jason scratched his head for a few seconds.

"Given they come from the north, I would guess they may run Ice themed decks, or just WATER deck. Like Andora said, one of them uses Ice Barrier monsters for sure, so that isn't a secret anymore."

"Maybe not just WATER decks. Remember about Chazz Princeton, the guy who fled there in shame? He got an Armed Dragon deck as his top prize." replied the girl.

"Armed Dragon? That should be easy enough to beat." replied Oliver. "LV monsters haven't gotten any support in years."

That evening, dinner seemed especially good. Oliver in particular, half joking, said that he felt like he was having his last meal. Koji for his part, didn't seem too bothered, preferring to eat at a separate table. Rossler and Lloyd sat on the opposite side of the table, daring each other to make a wrong move.

"So teach, any last words of encouragement?" asked Marcus.

"Yes. Win if you want to go back to the Academy." replied Rossler sharply.

"Um, we were hoping you could give us some advice." said Oliver.

Lloyd realized he was being addressed, and set down the fork he was using.

"Look kid, I ain't no philosopher, but all I can tell you is this: if you duel here as good as you did at the opening of the year, those guys are as good as dead."

He resumed eating, relieved that they didn't want to continue the conversation. Andora took one last drink of tea, before folding her napkin.

"Who's going to start the duel tomorrow?" she asked.

"I will." replied Marcus. "And if I loose, you two can go in."

"That's fine with you Jason?" asked Andora.

"Sounds good. I'll take the second round if it's okay with you." replied Jason.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Sleeping had become a hopeless task for each of them. In her room, Andora was finishing the last touches to her deck. From all the cards spread across the table, she chose 43 of them. Laying back on the couch, she began looking trough her deck one more time, before deciding it was good enough to be used.

Oliver was sitting in his bed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. It wasn't the fear of defeat that scared him, only the fear that others would loose because of him, should he have to duel. His deck was in his case, all ready to use. He had come a long way, there was no denying that, but now that the time for the actual duels were at hand, wear was greater than the vague dream of success.

"_Hero. I'm a hero."_ he reminded himself of Lloyd's words.

Marcus was still up, sitting in the darkness of the room. His thoughts moved to his sister. Would she watch the duel on TV, would she cheer for him? The first time he set foot on the shores of Duel Academy, he won his first duel, but lost immediately after. Would this time be the same? He didn't want to think of that.

Jason, for his part, was the only one who was not in his room. He preferred to spend the time in the main lounge, on one of the couches. His deck was in it's case. He gave it one look, and decided it was enough. No amount of fixing could prepare it even more. He didn't believe in destiny, yet he felt that a greater power was guiding the tournament. And as much as he loved to say that he could do what he wanted, there was still that little chance…

"What are you doing here?" someone asked.

Jason turned, and saw Rossler entering the room. His stomach cringed. Of all the humans on the planet, why did it have to be him.

"I…can't sleep." he answered quickly.

"Good, I was hoping I could talk to you in private."

"About what?"

"About tomorrow. You do know that you'll have to duel. And frankly, I would rather not be here."

"Then why did you picked me for the team?"

"Because you lack all the things a champion needs. The eternal will, the pride, the might that smashes the images of it's opponents. And by not having them, you are in the perfect position to succeed."

"I don't understand."

"Of course not." laughed Rossler. "You spend too much time with people of simple minds. When you could do so much more."

He took out a card from his pocket, and set it on the table. Jason picked it up, and was amazed.

"I want you to keep this for tomorrow."

Jason was at a loss of words. First Koji, now him.

"Why would you give me this?"

"I have one reason. I want to make sure you win. It is imperative that you duel Team Vision in the finals!"

"How in the world do you know they will win the second match?"

"They have their own way of winning. And you will have to outbest them. They are your real challenge, not this little nonsense."

The man looked down upon Jason.

"There's one more thing. I want you to tell me what happened two nights ago."

Jason's face drained of color. The horror of it all was not that the one person he detested most knew, but how he came to know. Did he do something to Marcus or Oliver? His heart tightened. _Did he do something to Andora?_

"Nothing happened." he replied quickly.

"Don't lie to me. Neither of you were in your room. I want to know where you were, and what you did."

"We were here, in this room. Not outside the hotel!" he quickly improvised.

Rossler gave a wide grin, and took out his had from his coat. Jason's eyes were fixed upon the golden ring on his finger. The same one he wore the night they dueled.

"As much as I enjoy lying, I don't appreciate it when it comes to matters of life and death. You WILL give the answer!"

"What do you…" shouted Jason, before being cut of. An unseen force grabbed each of his arms and legs, crushing them like straws. He tried to scream, but no sound managed to came out.

His eyes were fixed on Rossler, who stood indifferent to his pain. _No, I don't want to die! I don't want to end my life at his hands! Please…_

The screams echoed in his head, and the earth slipped from under him. He fell, into himself and into the very mind he was trying to support. One thought prevailed all others. _Live! _Rise up and live.

Hid eyes vanished, replaced by two bright blue orbs. The ring on Rossler's hand vibrated, but the teacher managed to stay in control. One at a time, Jason's arms moved, and the boy was back in control of his own body. The sound of steps echoed in his mind, as the narrowed the gap to the teacher. The man clung his fist, but the sheer force of his presence forced him back. A vase from the table flew, hitting the side of his head, breaking Rossler's concentration, and returning Jason back to his senses.

Both looked at each other, Rossler with caution and amazement, while Jason just stood in fright.

"So, this is the answer to all the riddles." said the teacher satisfied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. What you did is only a natural response. And that's because you're have the ability of a Midyat."

His fright increased, but so did his curiosity.

"What does that mean?"

"It's a very rare gift, that few duelists can tap into. It allows you to split your very soul in half, creating a special power that only comes out in reaction to a violent act, or if the duel itself increases in intensity."

The flood of information was too great to take in at once. But above all, one fear reigned supreme in his mind: if his soul was like that, what if he couldn't control it?

"But how do I have it. I never thought…"

"You don't have to ask for it. It can happen subconsciously."

"So what do I do now? How can I control it?"

"Control comes whit practice. Try it at tomorrow's duel. You don't have to do anything. Just relax and search inside you for that part that you think can give you victory."

The teacher's words broke into darkness. Jason closed his eyes, desperate to loose the deep cloud of fear that seemed to darken his mind.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**ORIGINAL CARDS CREATED**

**Green Thumb**

Spell / Normal

Activate if you control a level 5 or higher Plant-type monster. Special summon 1 Plant-type monster with 1000 ATK or less from your deck in face-up defense position.

The above card is my own creation

**CARD TRIVIA QUIZ**

This spell card can special summon a monster from the graveyard, and has four counterparts. Can you name them? Submit your answers by the time the next chapter is posted.


	23. Black Salvo

**CARD TRIVIA QUIZ RESULTS**

The card is Monster Reborn, and it's counterparts are Miracle Reborn, Premature Burial, Symbol of Heritage, and Symbols of Duty.

Morning came, and with it, the challenge ahead. Neither member of Team Reinforcements had slept good enough, and the tension made them feel even worst. Jason had never been so relieved to see the sun go up. All the dread of last night, all the terror of what might come was now gone. All he hoped was that he could get himself trough the game in one piece.

Breakfast offered a good time to unwind the tension. Even Koji seemed to be in a good mood, wishing them a good luck, before setting of to his own table to eat. Jason didn't feel like he wanted to even touch the food, though it looked good.

"You okay?" asked Andora in a worried tone.

"I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep." replied the boy.

She felt the lie in his tone, but didn't press him. After all, she was in no better shape than him.

The young assistant that had greeted them at their arrival came to their table with hurried steps.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you enjoyed our hospitality so far. The game will begin in about an hour, so if you will, please follow me after you have finished. Make sure to have your duel disks with you. And don't worry, you'll do just fine."

"Nice that at least you believe in us." laughed Marcus.

The next half hour went quick, and the four duelists got up. Lloyd shook the hand of each one of them, before they went of.

"I'll be up in the lounge. Keep your cool, and give your best."

"That's it?" asked Oliver.

"What, you want a speech? I'm a duelist, not a politician." replied Lloyd.

They left the room, the sound of each of their footsteps echoing in their ears.

**CHAPTER 23**

Seer crossed his arms, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Are you sure of that?"

Rossler turned to him, calmly.

"I'm never wrong. Yes, he's a Midyat. As to how far his powers extend, I can only speculate.

"That's not a word I use often. The destruction of the Condor Dueling Ring. Was he…"

"Very likely yes. He didn't admit it, but I see no other explanation."

Seer paced around the room, biting his fist.

"First two Magi all the way here, now this. Worst, I still have to deal with the constant police issues. I don't like this one bit."

Rossler picked up one of the glasses of wine that were on the table, and took a drink.

"I can keep an eye on him. See how his powers will develop. After all they will duel today. Hopefully, we may see a change in the matter."

"Then deal with it Cassius. I have problems of my own here."

The teacher smiled, before taking another drink.

"Did you say something about Magi? Why would they be here?"

"Good question. They don't have our plan figured out, so that can't be it."

"Do you have a picture of them? I could, you know, have a talk with them. Find out what they know."

Seer slammed his fist into the table.

"You will not harm them. I forbid you!"

Rossler gave a laugh at the sudden outburst.

"James, if you forgot, I'm here as an independent observer. I have my orders but not from you. If you have a soft spot for them fine, but as for me, if they get in my way, I can't guarantee that I won't take measures."

"Need I remind you that you need me to get out of this world alive?" replied Seer sharply.

"So what? You have no place to go but to our realm. And when that happens you know as well as I do that you have no power there."

The two men darted each other from across the table. Seer looked at his watch, and pointed to the door.

"Let's go. Aren't you interested to see how your team will fair?"

"I couldn't care less. Not for this duel, nor for the farce you call a tournament."

Seer's only desire was to strike him dead on the spot. And only the threat of a combat persuaded him to back down.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Red, yellow, white and blue light danced across the dueling arena, and three holograms of the Egyptian Gods, hovering above a frozen ocean ornamented the center, much to the delight of the public. The arena was packed as usual, and even Rossler had a hard time getting to his seat. A blare of trumpets sounded, and the spotlights focused on the two teams. On the upper podium, Akhenberg took the mike.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the final match of the second half. Facing of, we have the team of the frozen north, give a great welcome for Team Iced Heart."

Cheers echoed, as the four men, wearing black and grey uniforms stood up.

"And opposing them, a team made up completely of freshmen, please applaud a bunch of folks with great hope, Team Reinforcements!"

Oliver felt his knees bending, as he tried to stand. Neither of them felt comfortable, but they gave their best attempt at posing as champions. From the opposing side, a tall, well build duelist, with a bald head took the stand, and activated his duel disk.

"Looks like somebody's in a hurry." commented Akhenberg. "The first to go for North Academy is Andreev Titov."

"And from Duel Academy we have…"

Marcus got up, and Jason extended his hand.

"Good luck."

The duelist just nodded, before going forward. Akhenberg cleared his throat, before proclaiming.

"…yes, from Duel Academy, we have Marcus Tyrene."

The two platforms rose, and a blaring trumpet announced the start of the duel. Andreev grinned, and made his first draw.

"Let's get this over with. I can't wait to take on those hot chicks from Queen's."

"Well good, I was thinking the same thing." replied Marcus.

**Andreev 8000 – Marcus 8000**

"Since champions are supposed to go first, step aside and let me make my move!"

"Getting cocky before you even made a move? I have a feeling this is going to be a looong duel."

"It's not going to be long. Not with what I have in store for you. So I summon Block Reactor DE!"

Jet engine sounds filled the air, and a strange machine descended from the sky. It was a metallic torso, the legs being two jet engines. It was black in color, it's armor resembling a stealth plane (600/2000).

"You want to be a champ? Let's see if you can get pass beyond my monster. I set two cards and end my turn."

"What the heck is that? A…Reactor monster?" asked Oliver curiously.

"Reactors." corrected him Andora. "As in more than one. They're monsters that deal burn damage if the opponent activates a certain type of card. On their own, they don't have too many attack points, but they can summon a powerful monster."

Marcus drew, looking carefully. _Okay, no screw-ups. He's got a weak monster in attack mode, so his face-downs are clearly traps. Question is, what kind? _

"I…summon Sirocco the Dawn without an offering, since you have a monster in play."

The winged warrior, extended his wings, and landed on the field, grasping the ground with it's talons (2000/900).

"Attack his monster!"

Letting out a loud shriek, the black human-bird flew towards it's target. Seconds later, an explosion followed, and when the smoke cleared, the machine still stood intact.

"No, what happened?" asked Marcus in shock.

"I used a trap you doofus. It's called Fake Explosion. I may still take battle damage, but my monster isn't going anywhere."

"You could have just set your monster, you know."

"If I had done that, you might not have attacked. And I couldn't have summoned this."

In a gust of wind, a dark green machine came down, supported by two propeller engines on it's shoulders (2000/1400).

"Say hello to Summon Reactor SK. And it's arrival activates the effect of my other monster. Once per turn, if I summon a Reactor, you take 500 points of damage!"

The machine's chest opened, releasing five missiles that struck the platform, forcing Marcus to shield himself.

"I set two cards and end my turn." He said determined.

**Andreev 6600 – Marcus 7500**

The Russian boy reached for his deck, before grabbing one card.

"I have worst news for you. I summon Trap Reactor RE."

A robotic looking creature flew down, it's torso resembling the cockpit of a B-17 bomber (800/1800). A second volley of missiles from Block Reactor struck Marcus.

"You like your fist taste of the tournament? Then just wait, I'll make this duel into a new global war. I activate the trap card known as Basara."

As the trap card lifted, the smaller reactor erupted into flames, shooting forward like a rocket.

"Due to my trap, I can tribute a monster, and you take 800 points of damage. And on top of that, a monster with a higher level than the one tributed which you have out is destroyed!"

"No you don't!" shouted Marcus. "I chain Dark Cure. And by tributing Sirocco, I can negate up to 2000 points of battle damage this turn!"

The stream of fire struck the platform, violently sending sparks into the sky.

"Lucky you. I change Block Reactor to defense mode and end my turn."

"Hold on, I still have a word to say! I activate Black Back, letting me summon any Blackwing monster from my graveyard, as long as it doesn't have more than 2000 ATK. Come back, Sirocco!"

As the humanoid bird resumed it's position, the propellers of Summon Reactor spun, striking Marcus with two gale winds.

"What happened?"

"My monster has an effect too. Once per turn, if you summon a monster, you take 800 points of damage!"

Marcus drew, angry for making such a mistake. _Okay, I need to get more monsters in play. But fist, Basara has to go. Battlestorm can destroy it, but it will cost me more points to summon it. _

"First, I summon Battlestorm."

A humanoid bird emerged. It had sharp talons, and wore a silver and red breastplate (1700/1000), (1800/1000) flew on the field. Summon Reactor responded with another blast of wind from it's propellers.

"You hand your shot pal, here comes my own. I summon Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame." Shouted Marcus, as the black and blue winged warrior descended on the field (1800/1200). Battlestorm's ATK rose to 1900.

"You won't use that trap against me again! Thanks to Battlestorm, since I have three Winged Beasts in play, I can destroy one of your spell or traps!"

A single quill struck the trap, shattering it.

"Your machine's going down. Due to the effect of Sirocco, I can boost the ATK of any Blackwing monster by the ATK of all other Blackwings I have in play."

Shura glowed, as it's ATK rose to 3800.

"Attack Summon Reactor!"

The winged creature lashed at his target, only to be blocked by a strong wall of wind. Andreev grinned.

"Summon Reactor has another effect. If you summon a monster, I can negate one of your attacks during your Battle Phase."

Marcus grinned his teeth in frustration.

"I set one card. Make your move!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Seer Academy held few secrets for Irene, yet there were places where even she was of limits. James' office was one of them, and so was the medical research center. But one place fascinated her in particular.

Situated on the fifth floor, the Development for Dueling Advances was one of the most secretive places in the whole institute. She had security clearance for the floor, but not for that specific area. Luckily however, her skills with the computer had made her famous. Using a simple decoder, she managed to get the passwords, and create her won access card.

She preferred to take the stairs, as the elevators were generally monitored, and designed to halt between floors should an intruder be in them. She walked up the stairs, avoiding all other employees as much as possible. Carefully, she slid the card in, and punched the access code. A few seconds later, the metallic doors slid open. _Let's see what you've been hiding all these years James. _

Entering cautiously, she stared in amazement at what she saw. The whole room was about twenty feet across, decked with high tech machines. Eight men were working, around something that resembled a large metallic ring, stationed on a frame connected to the equipment by strong cables. She walked cautiously, accidently bumping into one of the technicians.

"Oh, excuse me miss Carwell, I didn't knew you would be inspecting our work today." Stammered the young female worker.

"Well, that was my intent." She quickly improvised. "And it would help a great deal if you were to tell me what you've been doing lately."

The two of them walked next to the disk. Irene wanted to touch it, but the woman quickly pulled her back.

"I wouldn't do that. It's connected to high voltage."

"So what does it do anyways?"

"It's hard to say. The best I could call it is a dimensional portal. You remembered the solar generators they brought last week, this is what they are for."

"Does it work?"

"In theory, yes. Though we never tested it. The real weird things started happening last week. Lights, vibration, electric shocks. You name it. Only the last days did things settled down."

"Fascinating. Tell me where does this…portal lead to?"

The woman shook her head.

"No clue. We haven't opened it, and no communications came from the other side. Mr Seer told us that we must have it ready by the time of the final duel."

"The final duel? Why?"

"I don't know that. I only told you what he said."

Irene looked at the young technician.

"Can you come and tell me if anything new happens?"

"I'm not sure we're allowed to do that, but I can try."

"Good. Do it as soon as you can."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Andreev 6600 – Marcus 4600**

"You're down to nearly half of your life points, and I'm not even done. I summon Spell Reactor Y-FI."

A machine resembling a metallic dragon, with sharp arms and a chest filled with missiles appeared (1200/900). The Russian pointed to Battlestorm.

"Attack, Summon Reactor!"

Two tornado columns struck the winged warrior, only to be blocked by an invisible barrier.

"Sorry, but my Draining Shield would have to say something about that." Laughed Marcus.

"Who cares! I still have the upper hand. Summon another monster, and you'll loose more life points, plus one of your attacks."

"Let me worry about that."

"And you'll have plenty to worry about. I end my turn."

_Okay, I need to make this count. If I summon a monster, he'll be able to negate my attack. And by what I've seen so far, his Spell Reactor will hit me if I play a spell card. One thing left to do._

"I use the effect of Sirocco once again, and use it on Shura."

The human bird stretched his wings, two purple strips of energy wrapping around Shura (3800/1200).

"Time to take down that reactor of yours. Attack Summon Reactor!"

The bird opened it's beak, releasing a stream of black fire. But before it could reach it's target, the defense position reactor stepped in, shattering in the flames.

"No." gasped the boy.

"You should pay attention to the names. He's not called Block Reactor for nothing. If another of my Reactors is attacked, I can have him take the hit instead."

"Lucky me. But to make me feel better, I activate the effect of Shura, allowing me to summon Blackwing – Mistral the Silver Shield."

A portal opened, and a small bird flew out. It's wings were black, and it's body was protected by a silvery armor (100/1800)

"Next, I tune him, along with Shura, to synchro summon Blackwing Armed Wing."

Six green stars aligned, merging into an armored warrior. His armor was black, as were his wings. He was armed with a long shotgun (2300/1000).

"I end my turn here."

**Andreev 6600 – Marcus 6600**

"It's my turn!" shouted Andreev in anger. "And I just drew the card to seal my combo. I play Dark Eruption, adding to my hand Trap Reactor from my graveyard. And while he's good in the hand, he's even better on the field."

The third reactor flew, joining the previous two on the field. Andreev had a satisfied look on his face.

"I may not have fulfilled my dream, but I can still make a name for myself on the ground. By the effect of Summon Reactor, I offer him, along with Spell Reactor, and Trap Reactor, to summon the incarnation of war: Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!"

The three machines vanished, and an ominous shadow towered over the arena. The sound of jet propellers became louder and louder, until the clouds burst open, revealing a titanic machine. It was still roughly human in shape, having the features of a B-17 fortress (3000/2500).

"Okay, this could be bad." gulped Marcus, as the machine landed on the field.

"You don't know the end of it. At the cost of a card from my hand, I can destroy any card you have in play. And I choose Armed Wing. Go, death raid drop!"

Several bombs from the machine's lower parts struck the winged best, sending shockwaves trough the audience.

"And here comes his actual attack! Take out Sirocco the Dawn!"

The cannons on the machine's head took aim, then set loose a hail of bullets, shredding the creature to shreds.

"That ends my turn."

Marcus made his draw, hoping for the best. _Not quite what I need, but good enough for a bluff._

"I set one card." he began.

Andreev laughed.

"You fool! My monster doesn't just negate summons. He can destroy any card as soon as you set it on the field, and you take 800 points of damage on top of that! Go, sharp shooting!"

Dozens of bullets shredded the trap. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the platform.

"What the hell…"

"You acted before you think." Replied Marcus. "The card you destroyed was Blackwing – Mine. Not only do I get to draw a card, but you also take a thousand points of damage. And I'm not done. I set one monster, and end my turn."

**Andreev 5600 – Marcus 4800**

"The war marches ever on, and there's no challenge to be met. I discard one card to destroy your hidden monster."

The missiles exploded upon impact, revealing a small, samurai-like bird. _So much for Vayu. _Thought Marcus in anguish.

"Better hope for the best kid, I'm going in! SKY FIRE, direct attack!"

Six guns opened fire at once…only to be blocked by a red and black bird, with six wings and three tails (0/1600). Andreev struck the rail in anger.

"Now what?"

"Now, you have to get past Ghibli the Searing Wind. Since you attacked directly and he was in my hand, I can summon him to the field."

"Then it's as good as dead! My attack continues."

The machine's guns were redirected at the winged beast, and she vanished in black smoke. The Russian slipped one card face-down and ended his turn.

"Man, I don't know how much more of this I can take." said Oliver, whipping his brow with his sleeve.

"They're going back and forth. They're both good." replied Andora.

"Yeah, but who can keep it up?" asked the blonde duelist.

"Good question. Andreev duels far more brutally. He's clearly driven by anger. Question is, why?"

Marcus reached for his deck. _Don't let me down. Not know. _He looked upon the giant machine, then his fingers grabbed the card. _Perfect. _

"I play the spell Black Compensation. By sending a level 3 or lower Blackwing from my deck to the graveyard, we each draw a card."

All his hopes rested upon it. Feeling the cardboard under his digits, he drew.

"You remember the last monster you destroyed, right? Due to the effect of Vayu, the Emblem of Honor, I remove him from the game, along with Armed Wing, to summon my heart and soul. Come out, Blackwing Armor Wing!"

Seven green stars shot from his graveyard, giving shape to an armored beast, part human, part bird. His wings were metallic and sharp, while his whole face was one large orange eye (2500/1500).

"Forget so fast? Any monster you summon is destroyed!"

True to his words, SKY FIRE struck back, shattering the winged creature. Yet Marcus didn't seemed moved.

"No, that was his best monster!" cried Oliver.

"Take a look." replied Andora. "He's smiling."

"No, he's…laughing." said Jason.

Andreev noticed the same thing. Marcus lifted his duel disk.

"Care to check my graveyard?" he asked.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because thanks to you, my field is empty of monsters, and I have five DARK monsters in my graveyard with different names. So that means I can summon this. I call upon the powers of The Dark Creator."

Thunder rolled, and a sinister feeling passed trough the audience. Black smoke rose from the ground, and a black shape emerged. It had the same outlook as the fabled Creator, yet he was black, with orange along the wings (2300/3000).

"I don't like that thing." said Oliver, drawing back in fright.

"Me neither. What was he thinking using that? It's just not him."

Jason reached instinctively to his deck. Was he doing the same thing by using the card Rossler gave him? Just to get more power?

On the field, Marcus resumed his turn.

"Due to my monster's effect, I can remove a DARK monster from my graveyard to special summon one of the same attribute from there. And that would include my Armor Master."

The Dark Creator opened it's arms, creating a black portal from which Armor Master flew out.

"They're not strong enough."

"We'll see. Armor Master, attack!"

Dodging the hail of bullets, the winged beast struck the machine head on. Before backing away, he struck one last time, impaling a black spike in it's cockpit.

"My monster can't be destroyed in battle, and I take no battle damage." explained Marcus. "Your monster however, receives a Wedge Counter. And my removing it, your monster's ATK becomes zero."

Horror passed trough Andreev's eyes, as the hull of the machine began to crack.

"Dark Creator, care to do the honors?"

The fiendish counterpart responded by launching a sphere of black energy, which ripped the machine in half. The engines exploded, and the whole thing came crashing down in flames. The inferno seemed reflected in Andreev's eyes.

"No, my machine of war!" he shouted in anger.

"Why do you call it that?" asked Marcus curiously. "I don't think you should compare this game with a war."

"How can I not, since it's the only thing I've known."

He bowed his head in silence.

"I'm not Russian. I'm Georgian. You have no idea how lucky you are to live in a nation that's at peace. I, on the other hand, know only of war. We made it clear: let us live. But they wouldn't listen. And when a nation a hundred times your size wants what you have, they're going to take it. I ran as a refugee for most of my life, until I decided that embracing evil is less harmful than opposing it. I fled the border into Russia. My skills were recognized, and they got me into North Academy. I won duel after duel, until I made this deck what my nation should have been: a weapon of war."

"Then how are you better than they were?" asked Marcus.

"I wasn't. And by destroying my monster, you won the war. I surrender."

Murmurs and protests rose from the audience. Even Akhenberg was at a loss of words.

"Wait!" shouted his opponent. "If you're honest about all you said, why give up? Win on your own terms."

Several shouts from the audience seemed to have the same idea. Dozens, then hundreds of voices shouted "duel, don't quit" over and over. Andreev removed his hand from his disk, and Marcus announced that he had ended his turn.

**Andreev 3300 – Marcus 4800**

"Thank you comrade Tyrene. The duel goes on. But since I have no monsters to summon, I have to end my turn."

Marcus made his draw. Hundreds of voices urged him to attack, yet he seemed cautious. His two remaining face-downs were still a problem.

"Dark Creator, attack!" he commanded.

The monster launched a black sphere of energy, and Andreev simply pressed a button on his disk.

"You didn't think I'd given up, did you? I activate the trap Chariot Pile. Since you attacked directly, your attack is negated and your monster destroyed, all at the cost of 800 lp. And just so you know, I can use this effect any number of times per turn."

"Then I better not attack. I set one card and pass."

**Andreev 2500 – Marcus 4800**

"Well, since I'm out of monsters, why not summon two of them. I call out Black Salvo."

A black sphere, having a pair of eyes and a mouth painted on it, bounce on the field (100/1100). Marcus realized the gravity of the situation, since he had seen the same card used by Ann.

"Due to it's effect, I summon Trap Reactor RE from my graveyard. Next, I tune them together."

_Sounds of war, rain destruction from the sky! _

"Synchro summon! Descend. Dark Strike Fighter!"

A large robot, resembling a Trasformer, changed from what would appear to be a F-18 fighter descended (2600/1800).

"Ho boy, this does not look well!" gulped Jason.

"Your monster may be indestructible in battle, but your life points aren't. So I activate the second effect of Chariot Pile. You either have to tribute a monster or take 800 points of damage!" said Andreev.

"I can't give up Armor Master." replied Marcus.

Another explosion rocked the platform, making the boy loose his balance. Andreev pointed to his remaining face-down. It lifted, and a silver color blob of slime oozed onto the field (0/3000).

"Due to the effect of Metal Reflect Slime, I can treat it as a Monster as well. And now, I use the effect of Dark Strike Fighter. By tributing a monster, you take 200 points of damage for each of it's level. And Metal Reflect Slime is a level 10 monster."

The machine's chest opened, and ten rockets struck the area around Marcus, exploding with great noise.

"I set one card. My turn ends here!"

"It's good to see that you're enjoying the duel for once." said Marcus as he drew.

"I haven's enjoyed a duel for quite some time. Heck, I haven't even had fun in a duel since I joined the team."

"Then I hope that you'll discover the joy of dueling when this is over. I summon Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind."

A dark blue winged beast, with a white collar of fuzz around it's neck flew across the arena (1300/400).

"Next, I activate the trap Level Returner, turning Gale into a level 1 Tuner. Next, I tune Armor Master, along with Gale."

_Stormy winds, carry the victory across the clouds of gloom._

"Synchro summon! Make your victory, Black-Winged Dragon!"

A mighty roar filled the arena as a black shadow came from the sky. It's body was covered by black feathers, resembling a raven, while the head was more dragonic. It's wings were thin, as were it's legs. Three tails waved behind it (2800/1600). All three members of Team Reinforcements were on their feet now.

"Where in the world did Marcus get that thing?" asked Oliver.

"Who cares, but it came right on time. You go pal!" shouted Jason.

Marcus turned to his opponent and smiled. Andreev returned the favor

"That's one beautiful monster you have. Such a shame you summon it too late."

"We'll see. For starters, I attack Dark Strike Fighter."

Opening it's jaws, the dragon released a black stream of energy. The northen duelist quickly reached for his duel disk.

"Activate trap: Half or Nothing! Either you call of your attack, or your monster looses half of it's ATK."

"Then I halt my attack and end my turn."

**Andreev 2500 – Marcus 2000**

"You're right. I needed all of your advice." said Andreev. "Enough to let me win the duel. Now, you remember Chariot Pile, right?"

"I tribute no monster." answered Marcus.

A ball of energy shot from the trap, but the black dragon stepped before Marcus, blocking the strike. The creature's ATK dropped to 2100.

"You said that I summoned my dragon too late, right? Well, I summoned him right in time. Since your trap dealt damage to me, I can place a Black Feather Counter on him to negate it, and lowered his ATK by 700."

"That won't work again. I play Tremendous Fire, dealing a thousand points of damage to you and 500 to me."

A fireball struck the dragon, but without effect. The dragon roared, as his ATK dropped to 1400.

"You miscalculated again. My dragon can negate all effect damage as long as he has attack points left."

"He won't be here for long. Dark Strike Fighter, take out his dragon!"

A barrage of missile struck the dragon, raising columns of smoke and fire. In the middle of the inferno, Marcus stood calmly, and activated his face-down.

"My dragon is safe, thanks to my trap. It's called Force Shield. Since my monster has less than 1900 ATK, he can't be destroyed by battle. Further, all battle damage becomes zero."

"Such passion comrade Tyrene. I've never had such an opponent. I'd love to see what you can do during your next turn."

"Here's what I can do. I remove all the counters from my dragon, and place them on your machine. Not only will it loose 1400 ATK, but you will also take damage equal to the ATK your monster lost."

Two sharp quills pierced the machine, going right trough it, before striking Andreev in the chest. Dark Strike Fighter kneeled it's ATK dropping to 1200.

"Time to finish the duel. Black-Winged Dragon, attack!"

The stream of energy from the dragon split the machine in half, making the pieces fly in all directions. Andreev stood calmly, before giving Marcus a thumbs up.

"H won, he won!" shouted Jason and Oliver at once, before Jason gave Andora a passionate hug.

**Andreev 0 – Marcus 2000**

The platforms were lowered to ground level, and both duelists walked to the center of the arena. Andreev extended his hand, and Marcus shook it. The spectators were silent, as if watching an ancient drama unfolding.

"So now what?" asked Marcus.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll go to my old country and start a team there. They can use all the help they can get to get back on their feet."

He let go, and Andreev laughed.

"Better stay sharp, if I duel you again, it won't be so pretty as this one."

"Good, because I'll do the same."

Both walked to their respective teams. Jason was the first to greet him, and handed him a tin of cola.

"You better not have another duel like that, or you'll give me a heart attack."

"Hope you won't die on me before you get a chance to duel out there." Replied Marcus.

On the upper ledge, Akhenberg drew the attention of the public.

"And the first victory goes to Team Reinforcements! The heat's up for Team Iced Heart, they must win the next duel, or they're out of here. Duelists, please take your position."

Jason fixed his duel disk, and stood up.

"Good luck." Said Andora, kissing him quickly on the cheek.

"Um, thanks." He said, blushing shlightly

He walked to the platform, and took his place.

"It would seem that Jason Winn is going to duel for the second round. But will his name rise to the challenge, especially since his opponent will be…oh my, yes, it will be the best North Academy has to offer, give it up for Anton Valery!"

A tall, black haired boy, with an eyepatch over his left eyes ascended the platform, activating his duel disk.

"Let's duel, my American friend."

Jason raised his deck in defiance. Victory or defeat. Those were the only two words that contained all the meaning of the world at that moment.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**ORIGINAL CARDS CREATED**

**Block Reactor DE**

Level 4 / DARK / Machine / ATK 600 / DEF 2000

Once per turn, if a Reactor monster is summoned, inflict 500 lp. damage to your opponent. If a Reactor monster is attacked, you can change the attack to this card instead.

**Black Compensation**

Spell / Normal

Send 1 level 3 or lower Blackwing monster from your deck to the graveyard. Each player draws 1 card

**Force Shield**

Trap / Normal

Monsters you control with less than 1900 ATK cannot be destroyed by battle this turn, and all battle damage from a battle involving those monsters becomes 0.

The above cards are my own creation.

**Dark Strike Fighter**

Level 7 / DARK / Machine / Synchro / ATK 2600 / DEF 1800

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 monster, except this card, to inflict damage to your opponent equal to its Level x 200. If you activate this effect, this card cannot declare an attack.

*NOTE: this is the anime version of the card. The real one is currently banned.

**FEATURED PLAYER DECK**

Coming from a war torn nation, Andreev is naturally attracted to the military. This is reflected into his deck, a rare combination between burn, beatdown, and card destruction. His deck is focused around two main monsters: Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, a nomi monster that can only be summoned by tributing the specific Reactor monster, and Dark Strike Fighter. The first is by far the most versatile, giving him access to card destruction, burn damage, and negation of summons and destroying face-down cards during the opponent's turn. The second, Dark Strike Fighter, is usually the finishing blow, it's ability to deal burn damage being enough to finish the duel. His main traps, Chariot Pile and Basara are also designed to deal damage, and to negate attacks, destroying the monster in the process. Andreev prefers to duel quickly and forcefully, thus he often gets caught up in his haste, thus making mistakes.

**COMING UP…**

Jason takes on the second member of Team Iced Heart, hoping to tap into the hidden powers he may have. But how deep can these powers go? And what happens if the powers may get out of hand? Don't miss _**Miracle Fusion.**_


	24. Miracle Fusion

Shouts of encouragement flowed from all directions, as the two duelists readied their duel disks. A single red light flared, and Akhenberg shouted to begin the duel. Anton picked up five cards, and pointed to Jason.

"I don't know what your pal did to Andreev, but you won't use that mojo on me."

"He didn't do any "mojo". It's called compassion. You should try it some time."

"I tried it. And all it got me was five years of bullying. That's when I realized that walking over others is way better than being walked on!"

"Hey, whatever rocks your boat pal. As for me, as long as I have them, I never duel alone." he replied, pointing to the three duelists on the bench.

"You look alone to me pal. But not for long, my monsters will keep you company."

"So let me return the favor then. Time to duel!"

**CHAPTER 24**

"One more duel to go. Let's hope we get this right." said Shafi, looking down at the field.

"I don't like this. It's so…unnatural." said Yasmin in a hush tone.

Shafi gave her a glaring look, before holding her hand. She felt, probably for the first time ever a shiver of repulse.

"If there was any other way, I would have done it by now. But we have to bring out the full power out of these two duelists."

"But using a Shadow Dimension to do it? In what better way are you than Seer if you do that?"

He turned to her, feeling as if a metal gauntlet had slapped his face. The woman lowered her eyes. The Magi came, until their faces were inches apart.

"I need to do what I've been called for. And you need to do the same."

"I hate you." she whispered, at the brink of tears.

"I have myself, and by all that's holy, I would not do it had there been any other way."

He looked in the direction of the official lounge. Seer was there, no denying that. Did he knew what he was about to do? It wasn't the fear of defeat that was so great, but all the ways in which he would fall into the abyss of his own mind. _Can I become like him? _The very thought was enough to bring him back on earth. He had already gone down a dangerous path. If one thinks like that, then destruction is never far behind.

He looked to Yasmin and extended his hand.

"Give me the Auromer."

She gazed at him, and didn't respond. Shafi tensed. The last thing he wanted was to wrestle the object from her. If it would come to that, then even his sharp instincts would not have been enough to hold him back.

"Please." he repeated.

Her hand reached into her pocket, slow and mechanic. Taking out the crystal, he handed it to him, without saying a word. Their fingers momentarily touched, as he took hold of the object.

"Thank you."

Walking to the edge of the rail, he pointed the crystal to the arena, and a purple aura engulfed him. The Auromer flew from his hand, hovering before him. A single beam of energy, invisible to all the spectators struck the center of the arena, before taking an oval shape, all around the perimeter. As that happened, the light vanished, right before the crystal fell to the ground, it's sound melting into the noise of the crowd.

"Here we go."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Jason 8000 – Anton 8000**

"Hope you don't mind if I start things of." shouted Jason, as he drew his sixth card.

"Feel free to do it, my capitalist enemy." replied the Russian.

"In case you didn't catch it, the Cold War's over. But if you want to cry over the Berlin Wall, here's a fortress for you. Fortress Warrior that is."

The bouldery warrior, carrying the helicopter landing pad on his back landed on the field with a loud crash (600/1200).

"One face-down will be enough for now."

"The Cold War isn't over. In fact, it's just beginning. I activate the spell Water Hazard. Since I have no monsters in play, I can summon a level 4 or lower WATER monster form my hand. Like Defender of the Ice Boundary."

Water shot from the ground, revealing a brown fox, with blue armor and icicles along it's tail (200/1600).

"Now that's hardly shocking." laughed Jason.

"Fun, are you? I summon Rogue Mage of the Ice Boundary."

A single icicle rose from the ground, revealing a pale spellcaster wearing the attire of a Chinese monk (1600/1700).

"My monsters like to help each other out. So while I have Defender in play, you can't attack with anything that has more than 1600 ATK, and my mage keeps you from playing more spells than Ice Boundary monsters I have out."

"I set one card. That ends my turn, American."

**Jason 8000 – Anton 8000**

"That was a brilliant move." remarked Andora.

"Brilliant?" asked Marcus curiously.

"Just take a look. Jason can't attack with any heavy monster, and he can only play two spells each turn. Breaking such a lock isn't going to be easy."

"Whose side are you on anyways?" protested Oliver.

"I'm just saying it as it is."

Jason drew, evaluating his options. _Okay, I need to gain back control. I may not be able to attack with any powerful monster, but I can attack with weaker ones. _

"First, I summon Max Warrior."

A black armored warrior, armed with a forked lance appeared (1800/800).

"He's too powerful to attack me."

"He may be, but Fortress Warrior isn't. But before I get to that, since I normal summoned this turn, I can special summon Turbo Booster from my hand."

A blue portal opened, and a yellow machine, it's arms resembling launch pads shot out (0/0). Jason pointed to the frozen fox."

"Fortress Warrior, attack!"

"You're only hurting yourself."

The warrior leaped on the machine's launch pads, and they projected him forward. He struck the beast, shattering it into white pixels.

"I take no battle damage is Fortress Warrior battles." explained Jason. "As for Turbo Booster, if one of my monsters battles, I can tribute it to destroy my attack target instantly."

Anton crossed his arms, apparently indifferent.

"Max Warrior, attack."

The warrior dashed forward, as it's ATK rose to 2200. He pierce the mage, shattering it, before returning to it's place, his ATK now at 900.

"I set one card. That will be all."

"Fine by me. I use the spell Moray of Greed. All I need to do is return 2 WATER monsters from my hand to the deck, then I can draw 3 cards."

He quickly snatched three cards, and smiled coldly.

"Your friend had it easy. Andreev wasn't much to begin with. Just another sad case of a good duelist gone soft."

"You must have had one joyful life to think like that."

"Our lives were more similar than you think. We both overcame defeat, but only I stayed as I was." Anton replied, pointing to the patch on his eye.

He reached for his hand.

"Due to the effect of Water Hazard, I summon Spellbreaker of the Ice Boundary."

Out of the waters, a young female spellcaster wearing a crimson robe made her presence felt (1200/2000).

"Such a frozen beauty. A fitting offering for what comes next. I sacrifice her to summon High Priest of the Ice Boundary."

The young girl vanished, replaced by a tall man, wearing a Chinese hat, dressed in blue and gold garments (1600/2200).

"When he's summoned, it goes to defense mode right away. Next up, I combine him with Mist Body, making him indestructible in battle."

"There's more that one way to destroy a monster." replied Jason.

"You really think that's it? While I control my monster, all my Ice Boundary monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects."

"_Then that thing's literally invincible." _thought the boy in anguish.

**Jason 8000 – Anton 7200**

_Great, from one lockdown to another. Still, his monster isn't immune to everything. Just need to bring more firepower to the field._

"Due to his own effect, the level of Max Warrior once again returns to 4. And with that, I activate the spell Tuning, adding Nitro Synchron from my deck to my hand."

His deck added the card to his hand, then ejected two cards from the top. Jason placed the card on the disk, revealing a red and yellow monster, shaped like a gas tube (300/100). Letting out steam, he vanished along with Max Warrior into six green stars, and a strong figure came galloping in. It was a knight, holding a lance in each hand, riding upon a black stallion (2600/800).

"Meet Gaia Knight, the Force of the Earth."

"I prefer the ocean, thank you very much."

The boy didn't answer. He simply ended his turn.

"Not a whole lot of action." commented Oliver.

"It's all he can do for now. Breaking trough that defense will be a hard challenge."

"What could be worst than that?"

"I'll tell you what." glared the girl. "The archetype he's using is the home of three of the most powerful synchro monsters of all times. That's what he needs to watch out for."

Anton made his draw, and pointed to his face-down card.

"The game's pretty cold, don't you agree? Well, with this, it's going to be put on freeze. I activate Ice Portal, allowing me so summon Defender back from my graveyard."

The brown fox snarled, leaping next to the mage.

"The fun is over. I summon Geomancer of the Ice Boundary."

A young girl, wearing turquoise robes glided forth (800/1200). Anton grinned wildly.

"I tune my Defender, and my Geomancer. Six levels worth."

The green stars aligned, followed by a sharp hiss. All eyes were fixed on the field, as a white serpent, seemingly mage of chucks of ice slithered in, spreading his wings (2300/1400).

"Okay, this would be one of those monsters you talked about, right?" asked Marcus.

"Unfortunately. Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Boundary. Not so high on ATK, but powerful in effect."

On the field, Anton took two cards from his hand.

"Due to my monster's effect, I can send any cards from my hand to the graveyard to return the same number of cards you have out to your hand. So I return Fortress Warrior, and Gaia."

The dragon flapped it's wings, creating a blizzard that swept the two monsters away.

"Direct attack, now!"

As the dragon opened it's jaws, Jason reached for his duel disk.

"Hold on, I activate the trap Scrubbed Raid. By sending my remaining card to the graveyard, your battle phase comes to an end."

The frozen blizzard subsided, the, much to the shock of Anton, a slim, aerodynamic warrior, wearing a gas mask slipped on the field (900/400).

"I have one more trick left. Since Limiter Reverse was send to the graveyard, Speed Warrior is summoned from my deck."

"Then I set one card, and end my turn."

**Jason 8000 – Anton 7200**

As the boy reached for his deck, his vision caught hold of something. A feint mist seemed to gather around the edge of the arena. _What's going on here? I don't like the looks of this. _His hand began to itch, until he noticed a bright spot on his palm. Covering it quickly, he made his draw.

"Going to sleep already?" laughed Anton.

"I'm wide awake. And so is my deck. First, by discarding one card, I can special summon Quickdraw Synchron from my hand."

The western tuner appeared (700/1400), and shot at the four cards before it. It hit Junk Synchron.

"Next up, since I have a Tuner in play, I can special summon Quilbolt Hedgehog from my graveyard. Lastly, by reducing my Tuner's level by 1, I can special summon Level Eater from my graveyard."

The brown rodent, with bolts stuck to his back ((800/800), followed by a small red and yellow beatle (0/0) appeared on the field.

"Level 4 Quickdraw Synchron, level 2 Speed Warrior, level 2 Quilbolt Hedgehog, tune now!"

Eigh5t stars aligned, revealing a muscular warrior with four arms. His armor was black and golden, and he wore a strange crown on his head (2600/2500).

"Be created, Junk Destroyer!"

Anton was slightly deterred, but quickly regained his compultion.

"You'll only destroy one of my monsters if you attack."

"That's where you're wrong. Your High Priest may defend your monsters against spells and traps, but not monster effects. And that's where my warrior comes in. When he's synchro summoned, I can destroy cards you have out equal to the non-tuners I used to summon it. Which would be two."

A pair of fireballs struck the icy dragon, then the mage, turning them to ice cubes. Jason smiled, as he placed one more face-down.

"Junk Destroyer, attack!"

A third ball of energy shot from the warrior's fist, striking the platform. Jason noticed that the metal in the struck area had lost it's paint in several spots.

"My turn is over."

The feeling in his hand died down. He tried not to think about it too much.

Anton made his draw, and slipped a card in his spell and trap card zone.

"I play the spell Crest of the Ice Boundary. Plain and simple, I can add any monster with that name from my deck to my hand."

"ANY of them? Who the hell makes these things?" protested Jason.

"Don't know, I just use them. But before I can summon what I have taken, I need some offerings. So I summon Cryomancer of the Ice Boundary."

A warrior wearing a leather armor and armed with an ice sword leaped onto the field (1300/0).

"And if one's good, two are better. I play the spell Ice Mirror, allowing me to summon a second copy of this card from my deck."

An ice pillar rose from the ground, revealing a second soldier (1300/0). They joined their swords, creating waves of magnetic energy.

"You'll have to take a break from attacking comrade. With my two monsters in play, I have the same effect as Gravity Bind."

Anger flared in Jason, as anger brought him back on the edge. It wasn't just a duel. It was a battle for his own nerves.

"I end my turn." terminated the Russian.

**Jason 8000 – Anton 4600**

"You can't hide behind your defense forever. Sooner or later I will break it to pieces."

His voice seemed to fall in his ears like shards of glass on a pavement. From the sides, Andora caught a quick gleam of his eyes, and to her shock, she found them to be the same shade of blue as that night at the Condor Club. The whole thing lasted no more than a few seconds, and she decided to sweep it under the mental rug.

Jason checked the cards in his hand. None were of any value at the moment.

"I have to end my turn." he announced.

"You remind me of how Andreev was when he first came to us. Full of hopes, fleeing his flea infested dump hole of a country to join the best. And he did learn from the best. Sure, it took time, but any soul can be broken." grinned Anton, as he made his draw.

"He deserves more respect than you." snapped Jason.

"Really? He's no better than me. Just one person who wanted to make a name for himself."

"As for me, I intend to keep my name. I offer my monsters to summon Gantara, General of the Ice Boundary."

The two monsters vanished, replaced by a much more muscular warrior. His skin was brown, with the symbol of a snowflake on his forehead (2700/2000).

"And just to make sure, I play Heavy Storm. That means I can attack you at will."

Mighty winds tore the traps apart, revealing a hidden Synchro Deflector. _So much for that idea._

"I set one card." continued Anton. "Then I attack. Take out Junk Destroyer my general!"

The warrior gave a salute, and two beams of energy shot from his eyes, encasing the warrior in a block of ice. The aura around Jason pulsed strongly, unseen to all the others around. His eyes turned a dark shade of blue, and it took all his might to return back to normal. The dark mist around them also seemed to have died down.

"I set one card and end my turn. Meaning I can activate the effect of my general. Plain and simple, I can special summon any Ice Boundary from my graveyard. And I have the perfect one in mind."

With a loud hiss, Brionac rose back on the field, spreading his wings.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

"I'm getting a reading Shafi." said Yasmin, holding the Auromer in her hand.

The Magi ran to her, his eyes filled with hope. So it wasn't all in vain. Risking the release of all the dark powers would suit a purpose after all.

The crystal hovered above the girl's palm, it's sharp tip pointing to the arena. It would seem to point constantly to Jason, but unlike the previous times, the light was not pure purple. It would shift to shades of red, and even black.

"What do you think?"

"We may just have something. Still…"

"What?"

"This reading is nothing like what we got that night. He may be just a more skilled duelist, that's all. I wouldn't get my hopes up."

"I don't know. There's something about him…"

The gem gave a strong emission of energy, as if to confirm the statement. Shafi looked into the direction of the official podium. Seer was there, and despite the hundreds of meters and the sea of people separating them, he couldn't help but feel a strong sensation of pity.

_**flashback**_

The sunlight seemed to come trough a fine veil of dust. Seer opened his eyes, looking at his surroundings. It was a simple room, with a wooden table and chair. A curtain replaced the door, and there was no covering for the window.

He rose from the bed. His body seemed surprisingly fresh and clean. Looking at his hands, he noticed the spots were gone. On one of the walls was a broken mirror. He went to it, and was shocked. His face was as good as new. No more disease, no more decay. Just him, alone and glorified.

"You seemed to have made a good recovery." said a voice behind him.

He turned, seeing a man wearing grey robes, and a simple black turban. He had a tray containing dates and a jug of water.

"Who are you?" asked Seer in a low tone.

"You can call me Shafi. Here, come and eat, you can use it."

Cautiously, he sat at the table, picking up a fruit from the tray. Food had never seemed so good to him. Now that he could enjoy it.

"Why did you come here?" asked Shafi.

"To be honest, I came searching for death. But instead, I found life."

He picked up a second fruit.

"Did you search in the right place?" asked the man suddenly.

"What do you mean?" asked Seer, disturbed.

"Life isn't something worth grasping, and death isn't something bad. Not all the time. When you searched for death, were you sure that you had nothing to live for?"

"Yes." he answered on the spot.

Shafi looked him in the eyes.

"When you found life, was it worth it?"

"Life is life, I wanted to live for me. No darkness for me, only light."

Shafi picked up a fruit, eating slowly. Seer looked around, seeing a crystal on one of the chairs. He got up, and went to it.

"Fascinating. What is this?"

"Don't touch it!" yelled Shafi.

Seer picked up the crystal, gazing at it's surface, hypnotized as a moth drawn to a fly. The object emitted a feint energy, and Seer's arm burst into blames. Shafi shouted out to drop the object, but the man simply stood calmly. His eyes reflected the flames, before he let go of the crystal. The fire had died down, and his arm came out from the smoke. It was unharmed.

_**end flashback**_

_I should have known something was wrong that day. But even I can get it wrong._

"Are you okay?" asked Yasmin gently.

"Yes, just daydreaming."

He didn't care if it was a lie. It was enough to keep her mind on the task.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Jason 7900 – Anton 4600**

The young duelist made his draw. Heart running wildly, he realized that neither of the cards in his hand could negate the effect of Bronac. The feeling of helplessness filled him once again, and it took all his will to keep it from bursting out.

"I set one monster and one other card. That ends my turn."

"And it begins mine." laughed Anton. "I discard one card, to bounce back your hidden monster."

The dragon flapped it's wings, sending the reversed card back to Jason's hand. The boy held his breath. _Oh God, this won't be pleasant._

"Direct attack, both of you!"

The tall warrior unleashed two beams of blue energy from his eyes, and the dragon did the same. Both struck Jason head on, knocking him on his back. The echoed laugh of Anton came to his ears, though he couldn't see him.

"Boy, I haven't had this much fun since I broke Andreev in. You should have seen him crying and screaming. Ah, those were the days…"

Those words infused Jason with the energy he needed to get back up on his feet. He didn't knew much about the opponent Marcus had faced the previous turn, but hearing that, was enough to make him hate his opponent. More than life itself. His eyes were covered by a feint blue membrane, barely noticeable.

"I'll crush you like a worm!" shouted Jason.

"Big deal, by the time I'm done, being a worm will seem good to you! I end my…"

"Hold on, I still have one thing to do. Activating the trap Shard of Hope!"

"Impressive. Waiting for the end of my turn so I won't be able to respond with my monster's effect."

**Jason 2900 – Anton 4600**

Jason's hand reached for his deck. _One draw. That's all this is coming down to! One draw._

He grabbed the card, and smiled.

"You find me funny?" snarled the Russian.

"I do. But your laughter will soon turn to tears. I summon Rapid Warrior!"

Much like Speed Warrior, he was slim, and wearing an aerodynamic armor. The only difference was that it was blue (1200/200).

"You really expect to win with that little squirt?"

Jason laughed before pointing to his opponent.

"My monster isn't my target, you are! Rapid Warrior can attack directly."

Anton cursed in anger, as the warrior's sharp claws tore into his chest. Jason's trap also glowed.

"Here's the deal. Since my monster dealt battle damage, I draw a card. And if it isn't a trap, I loose it, along with this card. But if it is a trap that can be activated from the hand, I can use it at once."

"Talk about a gamble!" exclaimed Oliver. "He's got one in three chances of getting it right."

"It's worst than that." replied Andora. "If the conditions of the trap can't be met, he'll loose it as well."

Jason reached for his card slot, trembling. _My deck, don't let me down._

He drew, dragging along the breaths of thousands from the audience.

"My card is…Raygeki Break! So at the cost of a card from my hand, you General is out of here!"

"Man, how lucky can one man get!" shouted Marcus, as the bolt of lightning vaporized the warrior.

"I set one card. That ends my turn."

The Russian duelist picked his next card, disturbed for the first time since the start of the duel.

"You disposed of one of my monsters, but not all of them. Brionac, take out Rapid Warrior!"

Opening it's jaws, a frozen stream of energy encased the warrior. Jason quickly pointed to his face-down.

"I activate my trap: Warrior's Evolution. Since a warrior with 1500 ATK or less was attacked by a monster with a higher level, your attack is negated. And on top of that, I can offer Rapid Warrior, to summon my ace, Colossal Fighter."

The aerodynamic warrior vanished into a synchro circle, and the futuristic warrior rose from it, standing in the bright sunlight (2800/1000), (3200/1000). Anton groaned, as he looked upon the warrior.

"I move to my Main Phase 2, and use my dragon's effect. So your monster's as good as gone."

Brionac shoot out a stream of cold wind, but the warrior stood intact.

"No, you're kidding…"

"My trap has one more effect. The monster I summoned is immune to monster effects this turn."

**Jason 2900 – Anton 3400**

"Ladies and gentlemen, it would seem like the tables have turned. Team Reinforcements is one step closer to advancing to the second round." shouted Akhenberg with enthusiasm.

The gentle breeze swept Jason's hair backwards, refreshing his mind and soul. He felt fresh and confident.

"Colossal Fighter, attack!"

The warrior struck the ground with his fist, tearing the earth open. The dragon collapsed, before it closed upon it.

"I end my turn."

Anton was nervous, and it showed. He drew, and pointed to his spell card.

"Since I have monsters in play, I use the effect of Water Hazard to summon Acolyte of the Ice Boundary."

A tranquil mage, wearing a red robe appeared, floating in meditation (1500/1000).

"Next, I activate the trap Limit Reverse, reviving Defender of the Ice Boundary from my graveyard."

As the brown fox rose from the ground, Anton gave a sadistic grin.

"You may have defeated Brionac, but the realm of the Ice Boundary is the home of a far more powerful monster."

"More powerful than Brionac?" gasped Oliver. "Come on, that thing's as broken as they come, what can be stronger?"

The two monsters vanished into seven green stars, and a cool wind swept trough the audience. A shadow of wings rose from behind Anton, followed by a loud shriek. A blue dragon, with sharp forms faced Colossal Fighter, hissing (2500/1700).

"As good as Brionac may be, he doesn't take care of it's target for good. Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Boundary however, can. At the cost of a card from my hand, any card you have out is destroyed on the spot!"

Frozen winds swept around the warrior, encasing him in ice. The surface cracked, shattering him into multiple body parts. Jason stared mortified.

"Oh, getting attached to your cards? You're no better than Andreev. I had to get those stupid ideas from his head. The poor fool was so attached to those lame pieces of cardboard, I had to burn the whole thing right in front of him. Sure, he cried, he howled like a bitch, but look at him now."

Jason's vision blurred, and his eyes vanished completely into the deep pool of blue energy. Unseen shadows crept along the walls, still unseen by the others. He raised his hand, pointing a finger to his throat.

"Threatening me? Then feel my direct attack!"

The dragon breath out a gale force blizzard, which was intercepted by a wall of white energy.

"I activate Defense Draw!" said the duelist in an unearthly tone. "Your battle damage becomes 0, and I make a draw."

"Then I end my turn, comrade."

**Jason 2900 – Anton 2500**

Andora looked up at the platform, and covered her mouth in shock.

"What's wrong, he's not out yet." said Marcus.

"Look closer, at his eyes."

Both boys did, and felt a lump in their throats.

"No, it's happening again. Just like that night. That's how he destroyed the whole building." exclaimed Oliver.

"We need to stop the duel. People could get killed here!"

Andora watched in shock, as he made his draw. Her heart, now broken by sadness, beat out one feeling. _Come back, please come back._

"I draw." said Jason, with the tone of an executioner before his victim. "And I use the spell Miracle Synchro Fusion."

"Synchro Fusion?" asked Marcus and Oliver in one voice. "Since when does he play Fusion monsters?"

Jason reached for his graveyard, holding up Colossal Fighter and Rapid Warrior. He slipped them into his removed from game slot.

"My spell allows me to fusion summon using the monsters from my graveyard, as long as one of them is a Synchro monster. So I fuse Colossal Fighter, and Rapid Warrior, to summon Gigatech Warrior!"

Two orbs of energy were absorbed into a synchro ring, which extended to allow the new monster to make his entrance. He resembled Colossal Fighter, only his armor was more futuristic, and his overall body resembled a cyborg more than anything else (3000/2000), (3200/2000).

"What a comeback!" shouted Akhenberg into the cameras, as the audience also cheered in approval. Jason pointed to the frozen dragon.

"Attack!" he commanded simply.

The warrior's hand changed, morphing into a laser cannon. It fired, splitting the monster in half, before going right trough Anton's torso. The duelist screamed in agony, as the beam left a black spot on his clothes.

"If my monster battles a level 5 or higher monster, his target is destroyed on the spot, and you take 1000 points of damage." explained Jason.

"My turn is over." he concluded.

Anton drew, snapping his shoulders and neck to relief the pain. He held up a card.

"I use the effect of Monster Reborn. Be revived, Gungnir!"

The holy Ankh shined upon the field, raising the icy dragon from the earth. Anton threw his head back, and discarded one card. The dragon's blizzard froze the warrior, then struck it with his tail, shattering it. The ice pieces melted, and from the resulting water, Colossal Fighter rose up (1400/1000).

"I use the effect of Gigatech Fighter. When it's destroyed, I can special summon 1 Warrior-type monster from my graveyard or removed from play with half of it's ATK and without his effects. And on top of that, your turn comes to a close."

"Don't be a smartass with me. I don't take that from anyone!"

**Jason 2900 – Anton 1500**

The energy pulse around Jason intensified, and for the first time ever, even Anton felt it. His lone eye focused on his opponent, as a feeling of dread overwhelmed him.

"The duel is over. And so is your life!"

The cameras focused on Jason, as he held up a card.

"I enter into my Battle Phase. And by doing so, I activate the spell Berserker Soul. At the cost of my hand, I can keep drawing until I get a spell or trap. And for each Monster I draw, a monster with 1500 ATK or less can attack you directly!"

Marcus held his breath, as Jason reached for his deck. The card was Drill Synchron.

"Monster card." said Jason in a sadistic tone.

Colossal Fighter extended his fist, and a beam of energy struck the platform. Anton lost his balance, hitting his head on the floor. He stammered on his feet, blood running along his face. Andora's felt a hand crushing her heart, as she witnessed the brutality of the attack.

"I draw!" shouted the duelist, then he showed the card. Anton's eyes extended in horror. It was Field Commander Rahz.

The warrior attacked again, bending the platform, and tearing one of the pieces of metal. The Russian felt to his knees, and felt his shoulder snapping under the pressure. A new wave of pain filled him, and he felt his trousers getting wet.

"The battle is over!" announced Akhenberg. "Team Reinforcements goes to the next…Oh my!"

Jason reached for his deck, and drew a third time. Turning to the camera, he showed Rose, Warrior of Revenge. Anton had the look of a dog facing euthanasia.

"Please, no!"

Colossal Fighter rose in the air, and the attack struck the duelist in the back, crushing his face against the floor. Oliver looked in horror, and Marcus had to sit down to keep himself from vomiting.

The audience stood up in fright, as Jason drew a fourth time, showing Big Shield Gardna. The attack came quickly, throwing Anton three feet in the air, before rolling on his back. His eyepatch flew of, revealing an empty socket.

"Again!" announced Jason. "And my card is…"

"PLEASE, NO MORE!" screamed Andora, extending her hand to him. Jason turned to her tear soaked face, his now blue eyes staring down at her. He drew, and revealed his card. It was Monster Reborn.

"Get a medical team there!" shouted one of the assistants that were at the doors leading to the arena.

Jason's platform was lowered, yet neither of his team's member went to him. They were much too shocked.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

From the upper ledge, Yasmin looked down as the medical team lead Anton on a stretcher out of the stadium. The crystal in his hand pulsed faintly one more time, before dying of for good.

"I hope you're happy." she said in a hush tone.

**ORIGINAL CARDS CREATED.**

**Warrior's Evolution**

Trap / Normal

Tribute 1 Warrior-type monster you control with 1500 ATK or less that is selected as an attack target. Special summon 1 Colossal Fighter from your Extra Deck. The monster summoned by this effect is unaffected by Monster effects that turn.

**Gigatech Warrior**

Level 9 / DARK / Fusion / Warrior / ATK 3000 / DEF 2000

1 Warrior-type Synchro monster + 1 Warrior-type monster

This card gains 100 ATK for each Warrior-type monster in your graveyard. If this card battles a level 5 or higher monster, destroy that monster with this card's effect and inflict 1000 lp. damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed and send to the graveyard special summon 1 Warrior-type monster from your graveyard or removed from play. It's ATK is halve and it's effects are negated.

**Ice Portal**

Spell / Normal

Special summon 1 Ice Boundary monster from your graveyard with 1500 ATK or less.

**The above cards are my own creation.**

**CARD TRIVIA QUIZ**

This card has been a Spell card when it was first seen in the anime, yet when it was released as a real card, it was made a Trap card. Submit your answer by the time the next chapter is posted.


	25. Psychic Trigger

A small note was handed to Akhenberg, and he quickly read it. Clearing his throat, he turned to the camera.

"Ladies and gentlemen, due to…technical difficulties, tomorrow's duels have been postponed to 4 PM. We appologise for the inconvenience."

As the duel platform was lowered, Jason made his way back to his team. Oliver looked at him, then backed away as if facing a rattlesnake. Marcus didn't react.

"I'm sorry, I…went too far."

"Went too far?" burst out Andora. "You nearly killed him! What were you thinking?"

She burst into tears, covering her eyes with her hands. Jason walked to her, but she pushed him away. Fear flowed trough him. He didn't want to loose them. not the ones who gave him the power trough go on in all his troubles.

They loosed, as the medical team lead Anton trough one of the entrances. His clothes were torn, and an oxygen tube was next to him. He didn't want to look, yet a strange morbid force seemed to fix him in place. A quick image of Rossler, in a Nazi uniform, torturing people in a basement flashed trough his mind. _Not like him. I don't want to become like him._

The small group walked back to their hotel, and settled into the day room. After half an hour, Lloyd walked into the room. It was hard to judge the look on his face. It was a mix of anger, shock, and amazement.

"Sir, I can explain…" began Jason.

Lloyd took a deep breath.

"You better. There's an angry manager out there, wanting an explanation. What am I supposed to tell him?"

The young duelist remained silent.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Only the truth. Even if it is off the wall."

He looked in his eyes, trying to find the answer to his problem.

"Was it a Shadow Game, Jason?"

"I don't know. Maybe. It wasn't like the last time though. I didn't loose control. This time, I…wanted to do this."

Lloyd stood silent at the statement. Andora backed away in shock.

"I can't let this happen a second time. So I want you to stay out of the second duel."

"What?" asked Jason in shock.

"You heard me. Until we settle this, you're forbidden from dueling in this tournament. I'll need to have a talk with Rossler as well to see if he had anything to do with this."

"Now that would be surprising?" replied Marcus in sarcasm.

Lloyd looked at the remaining three duelists.

"Marcus, Andora, I'm depending on you to win. Oliver, you'll duel if either of them looses."

"Yes sir." he exclaimed.

Lloyd looked at them reassuringly.

"Take a break for now. I'm going to talk to you again tonight. And Jason, please, don't duel anyone today.

The young duelist responded by a single nod.

**CHAPTER 25**

Rossler turned to Seer, before he sat on the edge of the desk.

"What happened out there? Why start a Shadow Game?"

James opened a bottle of brandy, and poured two glasses.

"I didn't. And I guess you didn't either. But I do have an idea as to who was responsible."

Rossler refused the glass, and narrowed his eyes.

"I told you to let me deal with the Magi."

"And I told you no. Even a second time if I have to. They are here as my guests. Illegal, true, but still guests. And besides, I own them something. The least I can do is make their remaining days on this earth pleasant."

Rossler grinned

"So, the man of stone has a weak spot. Don't tell me you're going soft for some lunatics from the desert."

"I'm not. They saved my life. Only later did I realize the enormity of my blunder. Had I known the path my life would take, I would have dealt with them on the spot."

"So why not now? Or do you value allegiance to them above your own commitment?"

Seer closed his eyes in pondering.

"I often think of that myself. Still, what has begun cannot be stopped now. I will see this affair to the end."

He pointed to the stadium outside his window.

"When I had it build, I hoped I would be the one to have the first duel in it. Just as I hoped to have the love of a certain woman. Guess it was my destiny to sacrifice all for one brief moment in the spotlight."

He paused and pondered.

"And now…"

"Now I have become death. The destroyer of this world."

Rosser rocked back on his chair.

"Poetry wasn't my thing. Never will be. Still, if you're willing to sacrifice all, will you be able to sacrifice your place in the new world?"

It was one answer that neither of them could give.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Dinner came as a much needed distraction, yet neither member of Team Reinforcements was in any mood to enjoy all the goods that were laid out. Almost every person they meet gave them dirty looks. Jason could barely leave his room, without someone shouting to him murderer, bastard, or freak from one corner or another. He loved publicity, but not in that way.

Koji sat at the table, and began filling his plate.

"What's wrong, it's not that bad. The doctors said that it's only a fractured skull, four ribs, and the knee joint. He should be back on his feet in about, oh, ten weeks."

"The toilet's down the hall Koji. Why don't you go take a dip." retorted Marcus.

"Been there, done that. And besides, why would I want to miss out on seeing you wallow in defeat. So you nearly killed some Russian. Who cares. He would have done the same, given the opportunity. Heck, even I would have done so."

Andora turned to him in disgust.

"We're human Koji. Not soulless machines like you."

"Who says I'm not. See that knife? If I were to cut myself, I would bleed like any of you. I have a way to cope with my own pain, when it comes, and if it does, I reverse it on the one who inflicts it."

"Even if you hurt yourself?"

"Then I find my own substitute. An imaginary being in my mind. That's what survival is all about."

He picked up a fried chicken wing and began munching.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

As night fell, the cool temperature made the situation more tolerable. Sitting on his bed, Jason stared the ceiling as being a mirror of himself, each dot and crack being a window into his now all too complex mind. The terror of not being able to duel was overwhelming. The fear of killing, the fear of death, seemed to hover like a cloud of dew over his weary eyes.

"Let me rest." he said to the non-existent personage in his eyes.

He drew the cover over his chest, and whispered one more time.

"Let me rest."

Koji entered Rossler's room, carrying a bottle of coke.

"Hey teach, do you…"

Rossler was busy unpacking one of his suitcases. Several components were lined on the table, and he was busy assembling them.

"Need any help there?" he asked cautiously.

"No need, I'm almost done here." he replied, holding up the finished product.

It was a stainless steel sniper rifle. Rossler grabbed the magazine, and loaded it in.

"Switched hardwares?" he asked laughing.

"A good teacher comes prepared for any situation. And this time, I need to teach a hunting lesson."

"So what are we hunting?"

"Desert rats." he replied coldly.

He loaded the magazine, and fixed the safety switch. Koji gave a puzzled look.

"Guess the events are getting ahead of us. What happens if you get caught?"

"I won't. And it makes no difference. The deal with Seer's getting more rotten by the day. We need him, true, but he's not essential."

"He's not calling the shots here, is he?" asked Koji.

"No. My orders come from a higher source. And as long as you stay with me, you'll be fine."

"I have no intention of leaving. What do you need me to do?"

"Keep an eye on Jason. We'll need him when the chips are down."

He took out a ski mask from the suitcase, and fitted it over his head.

"Be very very quiet. I'm hunting humans." he said in a macabre tone.

The Japanese boy laughed, and emptied the bottle in one gulp.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Due to the delay in the duel timetable, all duelists had the opportunity to sleep late. Jason had taken the opportunity to clear his mind in the now deserted stadium. Aside from the few cleaning crews, not a soul was around. Even the wind seemed to have stopped blowing.

He sat on one of the chairs, lost in his own mind. When he had came to Duel Academy, he expected all things to be simple and clear. Yet they were nothing of the sort. And the game, the very thing he loved, seemed to turn against him.

A small cat crawled from beneath one of the seats, and rubbed against his leg. Purring, she walked gently along the ledge, before reaching the leg of another person. Jason raised his eyes, and immediately realized who it was.

"I know you." he said, getting up. "You're Carrie, right? That was one impressive duel you did."

The black haired girl didn't answer. Looking into his eyes, she came closer to him.

"I saw what you did the other day."

"You and the rest of the world." said Jason bitterly.

"Then you're just like me. Another soul in pain, searching for relief."

"I'm not!" he shouted.

"But you are. I tried to deny it, but Seer opened my eyes. You dueled using the natural powers you have, and you won. I did the same."

Jason felt sick. Though he hated the very notion, he did feel that he had enjoyed his triumph. The pain inflicted, the destruction. And now her, an image of himself, which seemed to reflect his very future was calling him deeper into the darkness.

"It wasn't victory. It was a disaster."

Carrie shook her head, and quickly grabbed his hand. A small blush ran across his face, as they were now inches apart.

"You're not the one to be ashamed. Winners don't do that."

She let go of his hand.

"Promise that you will duel me in the finals."

Why such a question. Especially when the answer would be so obvious.

"I will." he said simply.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

The sun curtain had been drawn over the main stadium, and two special umbrellas shielded each dueling platform from the menacing heat. Akhenberg whipped his forehead with a scarf, and took the mike.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the second round of the Astra Gloria Tournament is about to begin. The winners will advance to the finals. So please greet our first challenger, Team Vision."

The crowd cheered wildly, as Carrie rose from the bench, and made her way to the dueling platform. Jason was startled, yet glad that he could see her duel.

"You okay?" asked Andora gently.

"Yes, I'm fine." he replied quickly.

"Oh, it would seem like our champs are bringing out the big guns right from the start." shouted the announcer. "Let's see how Team Ruby will respond."

From the opposite side, Chelsey took the stand, activating her duel disk. Even more voices shouted in approval, as her platform rose.

"Ready to duel?" asked the blue haired girl.

"I'm never unprepared. And it's a good thing that platform was repaired. You're going to need it."

"I don't like the sound of that." said Oliver.

Carrie activated her own duel disk, and drew her sixth card.

**Carrie 8000 – Chelsey 8000**

"I open with Psychic Snail, in attack mode." She announced coldly.

A large humanoid, half snail, surging with electricity made it's way on the field (1900/1200).

"Two cards face-down will end my turn."

Chelsey made her draw, and was disappointed. The only monster in her hand was Emerald Tortoise, and it was too weak to attack. _Oh well, still a good defense._

"I set one monster, and two face-downs. That's all for now."

**Carrie 8000 – Chelsey 8000**

As Carrie made her draw, Jason felt a pulse of energy coming from her. He opened his hand, and began to look around. Small black vapors were beginning to form, first around her platform, then around her body. Her own eyes took a dark shade of green for a few seconds.

"I set one monster. Then I activate my trap: Battle Teleportation. Since I have a Psychic monster in play, it can attack you directly this turn!".

"Activate trap: Last Resort!" shouted Chelsey. "Since you made an attack, I can take this field spell from my deck and activate it at once. So take us to Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins!"

The very stadium changed, taking the form of a coliseum with large pillars. A bright rainbow illuminated it.

Two bolts of electricity struck Chelsey, ionizing the air around her. She gripped the podium, gasping for breath.

"Dang, I knew these duel disks came with pain receptors, but this is too much!"

"I'm not done!" shouted Carrie. "I activate the trap Psychic Soul, offering my monster to gain 300 lp. for each of it's level."

"I set one card. End turn."

Marcus looked on, amazed and impressed.

"She duels so fast. And so brutal."

Jason's mind was focused not on the moves on the field, but rather what was happening around them. This would be another Shadow Game, no doubt about it. But would she make it so brutal?

Chelsey made a quick recovery, and drew. _Finally, now we're getting somewhere._

"I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!"

The majestic white stallion galloped on the field (1800/1200), a cobalt colored stone appeared in her spell zone.

"Due to his effect, I place Cobalt Eagle in my spell and trap card zone. Next I'll attack! Take out her hidden monster!"

The Pegasus attacked, impaling the reversed card. It was a robotic panda (1700/1400).

"Nice work. Since you destroyed Pandaborg, I can pay 800 lp. to summon Krebons to the field."

A blue portal opened, and the psychic harlequin jumped out (1200/400).

"Not enough."

"Then I activate my other trap: Soul Rope. At the cost of 1000 lp, I summon Power Injector from my deck!"

A second portal opened, revealing a Frankenstein-like creature, it's arms being large seringes (1300/1400).

"I end my turn here." said Chelsey calmly.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

"Looks like another Shadow Game is going to start." said Yasmin, overlooking the arena.

"At least you can't blame this one on me." replied Shafi, leaning against one of the walls.

The woman turned to him. The Magi knew it was useless to talk more about what happened. He had made a mistake. One that could have cost him dearly.

"Any new reading?"

"Nothing. Just average or below."

Shafi looked her in the eyes.

"That boy, Jason, is my surest bet."

"How can you tell?"

"Think of it: he responded to my Shadow Game, but was still in control. Then there's the reading that night. Their group was the only one who weren't present at the hotel that time. It's too much of a coincidence."

He walked to the edge of the platform.

"I'm going to have a talk with him."

Unknown to either of them, a lone figure stood next to the communication tower, assembling several components.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Carrie 7400 – Chelsey 6100**

Reaching for her deck, Carrie's fingers seemed like slender blades. Chelsey was undisturbed, but the feeling of dread was still in her soul. Deep. Buried.

"If I'm not mistaking, those are your dad's cards, right?" she asked.

"And what if they are?"

"I wonder, if you're as attached to them as the legendary Johan Andersen was. Let's find out."

She placed on card on her disk.

"I summon Mind Master to the field." She said, as the small robotic brain appeared, hovering in it's protective dome (100/100).

"Next, at the cost of 800 lp, I tribute Krebons, to summon Reinforced Human Psychic Borg."

The harlequin vanished, replaced by a muscular warrior, armed with a claymore (1500./800).

"Tuning time! Level 1 Mind Master, Level 4 Psychic Borg!"

Five green stars aligned, and a lovely woman came forth, armed with a sword and a shield (2400/1700).

"Magical Android, attack her pegasus."

With one swipe, the creature's head fell, and the rest of the body collapsed in a pool of blood, before it mercifully crystallized in her back row.

_**flashback**_

A much younger Chelsey was standing in the middle of her room, playing with a small creature, resembling a white wafer. She heard footsteps, and grabbed one of the cards around her.

"Quick, Mokey go, dad's coming."

The door opened, and Johan came in, fast enough to have a quick glance of the creature.

"Well, I guess talents do run in the family."

"Dad, I can explain…" she stammered.

"Explain what? That you can see duel spirits? Heck, I've been seeing them since I was your age."

A feint chirp was heard, and a small, blue creature resembling a small cat or fox came out from behind his leg. Chelsey looked cautiously.

"It's okay Ruby. She won't hurt you."

The monster approached cautiously, and began to rub against her hand. Johan smiled.

"What do you say kid, think you can take your pop's deck for a spin?"

"You're giving me your deck?"

"You guessed it."

"Dad…" she smiled, and embraced him.

_**end flashback**_

"You'll pay for that!" said Chelsey trough her teeth.

"Thought so." replied Carrie in defiance.

"My monsters are like my family. And this is what you get for harming them. I activate the trap Crystal Pair. Since one of my monsters was destroyed, a Crystal Beast from my deck goes to my back row."

A dark yellow gem appeared.

"I set one card and end my turn." she said coldly. "And thanks to Magical Android, I recover 1600 lp."

Chelsey drew, and pointed to Carrie.

"Looks like my monsters will be avenged. I play the spell E-Force, allowing me to summon any Crystal Beast from my back row. So come back, Topaz Tiger!"

With a loud roar, the horned white tiger leaped forward (1600/1000).

"Next, the spell G-Force, to boost his ATK by 500."

Carrie gave no reply.

"Giving the cold shoulder? Then here's the monster you just butchered. I use the card Crystal Promise. Come back my old pal, Sapphire Pegasus."

As the horned stallion flew in, a dark red crystal appeared in the back row. Chelsey pointed to the female warrior.

"Topaz Tiger, attack!"

The beast's ATK rose to 2500, before striking the psychic with it's claws, shattering it.

"Pegasus, take out the other one!"

A jolt of light shot from the beast's horn, vaporizing the creature at one. Carrie on the other hand, just laughed, as she pressed a button.

"I activate Psychic Overload. Returning 3 Psychics back to my deck, I can draw 2 cards."

"Why are you laughing?" asked Chelsey puzzled.

"Because it's fun to see them die. The only thing I pity is that humans can't feel the pain they feel."

"You're nuts!" replied Chelsey.

**Carrie 7600 – Chelsey 5500 **

"All duelists come to think like that in time." she replied, as her fingers picked up the next card. "You hide your urge to take revenge because your parents tell you to, but when you're alone on the field, you can do what you want."

"I'm not like that!" shouted Chelsey.

"Sure you are. I set one monster and one face-down. My turn is over."

"Then I'll start mine! I don't know what you've been taught all your life, but I value my cards. Just like dad did."

"Then he knew less than you."

Chelsey ignored her remark, and played her card.

"I activate Rare Value. By sending one Crystal Beast from my back row to the graveyard, I draw twice." she said, and the red gem vanished.

"Better hope your monster has a strong enough defense. Because once it's gone, you're wide open. Topaz Tiger, attack!"

Beast's strike revealed a small human, wearing a large metal helmet (100/100). Carrie's deck ejected one card.

"Due to Doctor Cranium, I can pay 800 lp. to add any Psychic from my deck to my hand."

"I don't care! Pegasus, attack!"

The beam of energy struck the platform, making it shake. Both girls were now panting for breath, one from anger, the other from the force of the impact.

"I end my turn!" said Chelsey forcefully.

**Carrie 5000 – Chelsey 5500**

"Now that we both got a load of our chest, let's continue. I activate the spell Teleport. Since my field is empty of monsters, I pay 800 lp. to summon Master Gig from my hand."

A large, egg shaped monster, covered with horns appeared (2600/1400)

"Next, the spell Telekinetic Power Well, to summon Krebons from my graveyard!"

Her breath hastened, as she pointed to her monster.

"I pay 1000 lp. to use the effect of Master Gig, destroying your hidden monster, and your pegasus."

Two laser beams struck the beasts, shattering them.

"I only send my Pegasus to my back row." said Chelsey.

"Then feel the pain! Master Gig, take down her tiger!"

The psychic focused, and two laser beams struck the beast, going trough it's chest, splitting him in half. The blue haired girl closed her eyes. It was too much to bear.

"Krebons, direct attack!"

As the psychic charged it's powers, the coliseum around them began to glow.

"Since I have two Crystal Beasts in my back row, battle damage is halve." replied Chelsey, as the attack hit her.

"I end my turn." said Carrie, licking her finger.

The anger in Chelsey rose to an ever higher level. Her hand shook, as she lifted one of her cards.

"I summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth."

A large, blue and gold mammoth, with four tusks stomped on the field (1700/1600).

"Next, I use Crystal Beacon, to summon Amethyst Cat from my deck."

A lovely feline, with a gem pendant on it's chest jumped next to the mammoth (1200/400).

"I set one card. And I attack Krebons with my mammoth!"

Carrie's remaining face-down lifted, as the beast stamped in.

"I activate Psychic Life Offering. I tribute Krebons to draw a card."

"Great. Then my turn ends here."

**Carrie 3200 – Chelsey 3900**

Jason narrowed his eyes, as the aura around Carrie grew in intensity. _Chelsey's going to summon Rainbow Dragon soon. And if this will be just like what happened to me, it's going to be a disaster. _

"I summon Destructotron to the field."

A spidery creature, it's head being a computer monitor appeared (1600/400). A green aura surrounded him..

"I combine Master Gig with Telekinetic Charging Cell, thus negating the life point payment. And you know what that means: since I have two Psychics in play, both your monsters are destroyed."

The psychic's laser slashed both beasts, shattering them.

"Game over!" grinned Carrie, licking her lips. "Master Gig, attack!"

"Wrong again! Activate Rainbow Path. By sending Pegasus to the graveyard, you attack is negated, and Rainbow Dragon gets added from my deck to my hand.

"Then you'll just prolong your agony. My turn is over."

Chelsey's heart leaped, as she made her draw. _Thanks dad. This one's for you._

"Since all seven Crystal Beasts are in my graveyard or in my back row, the conditions are met. Shine forth, Rainbow Dragon!"

Seven different beams of energy met in mid-air, before merging into a white sphere. It spread out, taking the form of a winged serpent, it's body covered by gems (4000/0).

"Man, that thing gives me goosebumps every time I see that thing." said Oliver, looking trough a pair of binoculars.

Jason didn't pay attention. A pulse of energy filled his head in pain, involuntarily making him look to the right. His eyes narrowed.

"Olie, can I have those binoculars?"

"Huh? Sure."

Jason grabbed them, and looked in the right direction. _Are those the people I saw back at the east entrance?_ He looked slightly to the left, and saw a hooded figure next to one of the towers.

He dropped the binoculars and ran to the nearest entrance.

"Hey, we're you going?" shouted Marcus.

"Stay here!" replied Jason.

"And let you get in trouble again? Forget it!" he replied.

"Hey, wait up!" shouted Oliver, running after them, leaving Andora alone.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

"Where are you going?" asked Marcus, panting for breath.

"There's someone up there. I saw them back a few days ago, when you dueled."

"Who?"

"I don't know, but we're about to find out."

The Auromer in Yasmin's hand pulsed bright purple, then green and red. Shafi looked puzzled.

"What's going on? It's not reacting to the duel?"

"Then what is it reacting to?"

A single red point appeared on the woman's shoulder. Yasmin moved aside for a few moments, and the point focused on the ground, before moving back to her neck.

Jason pushed the metal door aside, and ran to the roof. Looking to the tower, he realized in horror what it was he had seen. It was a man, wearing a black mask. A long sniper rifle was against his shoulder, ready to fire.

"Look out!" he shouted to the two Magi.

"What?" asked Yasmin looking to him. "Who are you?"

The boy's eye caught sight of the red point on the back of the woman's head. Before Marcus could do anything, he ran, pushing Yasmin to the ground. Though no noise was heard, the impact of the bullet in Jason's shoulder was evident. Oliver's eyes widened in horror.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

On the field, Carrie looked towards the majestic dragon.

"It's going to be a pleasure to kill it."

"In your dreams! Attack Master Gig now! Rainbow reflection!"

The dragon's mouth opened, and a white beam of energy struck the psychic, making it explode.

"I end my turn." said the girl, and Destroctotron exploded as well.

**Carrie 1800 – Chelsey 3900**

Carrie drew, and reached for her graveyard.

"Such a beautiful monster. Will you feel sad after loosing with your father's prize card in play?"

"I won't loose!"

"You will. I remove from the game Master Gig and Destroctotron, to summon my latest addition to my arsenal. Rise up, Telekinetic Destroyer."

Black lightning burst from the ground, surrounding a roughly human figure. It wore a combination of robes and armor, with a spiked collar around it's neck. A pair of goggles covered it's eyes (2300/1800). Chelsey looked cautiously.

"Lastly, I combine him with Psychic Sword, boosting it's ATK by 2000."

"The battle ends here. Attack her dragon!"

Gasps of shock rose from the audience, as a sphere of black energy.

"Since my monster attacked, you draw a card. What comes next, depends on what that card is."

Chelsey's hand reached her deck. _Dad, please stay by me._

She drew, and revealed Crystal Abundance. Carrie laughed.

"Since it is a Spell, I can change my attack to a direct one!"

Shocks of black energy struck her, sending her screams of pain into the sky.

**Carrie 1800 – Chelsey 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Yasmin looked to Jason, as he took deep breaths. Blood was pouring from his shoulder, staining her robe. Oliver and Marcus ran to him, helping him lie on his stomach. His shoulder was literally shattered.

"Don't just stand there, go for help!" shouted Oliver at the top of his lungs.

Jason coughed, his breath slowly fading.

"For God's sake, he dying!"

Yasmin turned to run for the door, but Shafi grabbed her hand.

"Wait, look."

Jason's breath became irregular, and his body began to spasm. His eyes turned dark blue, and his body rose a foot above the ground. The Auromer glowed bright gold, pointing to him. Jason stood upright, still floating. His shoulder was covered by a transparent membrane, before healing. The only thing left was a tear in the shirt.

Marcus and Oliver looked on amazed, as Jason's feet touched the floor. The two Magi knelled, keeping their heads bowed.

"My King…." said Shafi in a solemn tone.

_**To be continued…**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**ORIGINAL CARDS CREATED**

**Psychic Life Offering**

Spell / Quick-play

Tribute any number of Psychic-type monsters and activate one of the effects: *Draw 1 card for each tributed monster. *Gain life points equal to the combined ATK of the tributed monster.

**Telekinetic Destroyer**

Level 6 / DARK / Psychic / ATK 2300 / DEF 1800

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by removing from play 2 Psychic-type monsters from your graveyard. If this card attacks, your opponent draws 1 card. Apply the effect depending on the type of card: *Spell: The attack is treated as a direct attack. *Trap: This card is changed to defense position. *Monster: Gain life points equal to the ATK of the drawn monster.

**The above cards are my own creation**

**CARD TRIVIA QUIZ**

This Winged Beast is featured in the artwork of three cards. Name the monster, and the cards in which it appears. Submit your answers by the time the next chapter is posted.

_**Coming up…**_

Oliver has his first duel in the tournament. Two strategies based on the same concept clash. Don't miss _**Calamity's Armaments **_


	26. Calamity's Armaments

The two Magi rose up, as Jason's feet touched the pavement. The Auromer still glowed brightly, before it turned black. Jason's feet touched the pavement, and his eyes turned to normal. Trough the opened door, Andora came rushing in, enough to see the last feints of the aura. Oliver felt his jaw dropping.

"Okay, who opened the Twilight Zone." he asked in shock.

Marcus came closer, and ran his hand along the place where the wound had been. The only trace was a slight pink tinge in the skin. His mind didn't seem to cope with what had just happened, so he turned to the only ones who seemed to have the answer.

"Who are you people?

Shafi didn't answer. Jason took a step forward.

"He asked you a question. And I have one more: why did you call me a king?"

"I have nothing to tell them. The information is only for you."

"Forget it pal." said Andora, moving protectively to her friend. "We have a right to know."

"You said it!" intervened Oliver.

The four duelists stood before the Magi, determined and unmoved. Shafi wanted to say something, but Yasmin cut him of.

"We can only tell these things to them if it your desire."

"It is." replied Jason in a low tone.

Shafi turned to them, and handed Jason the Auromer.

"When the tournament had began, you should have paid attention to the story that had been depicted. For it showed the true meaning of what had happened in the past, and what are the implications for your friend here."

"I don't understand."

"Then you must listen carefully. There are more worlds than you can imagine. Many more. Surrounding earth is a barrier, that keeps us isolated from the other two main realms: the highest heaven, and the realm of Andar."

"Andar?" asked Marcus curiously. "Hey didn't they talked about that when that play was shown at the start of the games?"

"Yes, it was."

"But how did the organizers knew about that?" intervened Andora.

"Seer is more involved into this than you may think. This is no ordinary game we play here. And he is no ordinary human."

"You were talking about the land of Andar, remember?" interrupted Jason.

"Yes, forgive me. But before you understand that, you need to realize the nature of the one opposing you. The true creator of Duel Monsters."

"True creator?"

"Yes. Before this planet was, or even any other planet for that matter, the hosts of heaven had but one leader. A single creature of untold beauty, with only one desire: to create life, as he had been created."

"Who?"

"He is the bright star, the rising sun. His name is Helel. In his madness, he saw humanity as a competitive race in the strive for glory, and he had to be better. For such evil thoughts, he was cast out of heaven. Filler with rage, his only desire was to drag humanity down to his level."

"So where does Jason come into all of this?" interjected Andora.

"Because you know in part and learned in part. There is much more to this drama than you may have learned in Sunday class girl."

"What else?"

Shafi closed his eyes.

"The conquest of man was only the beginning. All carnal beings as well as spirits were in danger. After finishing with us, Helel turned his attention to the realm of Andar. A separate creation, whose beings had the possibility of shifting from the spirit to the carnal state at will."

"So, then what was shown in that presentation is true? A world ruled by Duel Monsters? Is this a joke?" asked Marcus.

"It's no joke, I can assure you. These aren't just cards you use. They are living beings."

Yasmin approved his words.

"Once he entered the world, Helel tried the same tricks he had used here. But he found one thing he didn't count on: the spirits had taken up force against him. Led by a warrior king named Re'in, whom they had chosen, his legions of spirits found no favor."

"So who was that first king?"

"He was, ironically, not a duel spirit, but a human. The same was with many that came after him."

"And who chose him?" asked Jason.

"The king of Andar is chosen by succession. The first was elected by the governing spirits, the greatest of all the powers in that world."

"The God Cards." said Andora involuntarily.

"You catch on fast. Yes, the three gods chose the first king of Andar. But he wasn't the only one. Falling to temptation, one of the spirits chose the false light."

Shafi held up a card, revealing Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning. The four duelists remained silent.

"He became the rival king. But it wasn't all that simple. To rule, he needed to dispose of the only other chosen sovereign. He wanted to become a king above a king. The Supreme King."

"What happened then?" inquired Jason.

"The greatest duel of all time broke out. A lone clash for the throne. And when you duel in Andar, loosing is far more painful."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that the beings there have no material body. The duel drains their very existence. And once they loose, they seize to exist."

Silence hovered over them for a few seconds. Andora finally found the courage to ask:

"What was the outcome?"

"Re'in won. He became the Supreme King. The first one in succession. But that wasn't the end of the bad news. Those spirits who had aligned themselves with Helel or had perished in the battles leading up to that duel had no place there. So the false light gave them a one way pass here. Mutilating and shackling their souls, they were scattered trough our world. In time, man came to know how to contact them, how to use them in duels. And sadly, how to release the darkness that surrounded them."

"The darkness?"

"Not all of them have been purified by time. That is why the cards match the personality of the duelist. Colossal Fighter represents your courage and willingness to succeed. Marcus, your Armor Master has the mastery over the sky, and the power of clearing minds. As for me, this is my cherished ace."

He held up a purple card.

"Vision Hero Trinity. A constant reminder of who God is."

He slipped the card back in his deck, and continued.

"The throne of Andar needs an occupant."

"Hold on, if what you said is true, then only a duel spirit can reign, right?" demanded Marcus.

"I never said that. There have been also men who had taken the throne in the past. Of course, they need to have special qualities. As well as special powers."

"Like mine?" asked Jason.

"Yes. When a king is born, he is shielded by an inner power. Either from the True Light, or from the Dark Light. Most of the times, only one king rules, but there are times, when a second king is born. It is those occasions that lead to the great battles that have ruined many a civilizations."

"I'm even afraid to ask, but how many are there this time?" asked Oliver mortified.

Shafi raised two fingers.

"Gee, what a surprise. So what next, the end of the world is coming?"

"Only if you let it. The second king has not yet risen. By taking you to the throne, we can settle the issue once and for all."

Silence fell over the small, six member group.

**CHAPTER 26**

"Very impressive James, you have quite a set of powerful students." chirped Alexa, as the two podiums lowered. "They will give my girls quite a challenge."

"They still have one more hurdle ahead of them." replied Seer in a sour tone.

"You really can't be serious. That uncivilized bunch from Duel Academy? They will snap like flowers."

Seer preferred not to answer, and rather focused on the field. Kyle took the stand, while from the opposite side, Roland did the same. Alexa took her binoculars, and focused in. By one swipe, Seer took them, and looked in the direction of the communication tower. He gripped the binocular in anger.

"How rude, do you mind?" shouted the woman.

"No, I don't mind. Enjoy the duel."

He rose from his seat, and walked trough the isle, before vanishing trough the large doors.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

"Seer, are you in here?" shouted Rossler, entering the protocol room.

He had thrown out the ski mask, and deconstructed the sniper rifle, after which he also changed his clothes. He looked around the empty room, walking carefully. Stopping next to the large table, he stood still. The muzzle of a 45 caliber revolver pressed against the back of his head.

"You went against my orders, Cassius." said Seer in a hush tone.

"A good teacher needs to keep order in his class. If you're unable to do this, leave it to someone who can."

James sneered, pulling the safety switch back.

"And you're as inapt at that as you are at everything else. Your shot failed to hit it's mark."

Rossler took a step forward, and Seer did the same.

"What would stop me from killing you now?"

"The information I hold?"

"What information?" demanded Seer.

"The identity of the second king." he replied.

James withdrew the gun.

"I'm listening."

Rosser turned to face him. The two men faced each other, the light from the window projecting their shadows on the walls.

"You miscalculated James. The two kings are both men. Therefore, the outcome will be settled in this world, not in Andar."

James' fist struck the wall.

"I will not call of my plan. Not when I'm this close!"

"You're not listening. The chosen duel of the Kings must take place. Your personal ideals can wait."

"Then I'll duel him myself!" shouted James.

"You should know better than that. A mere creature cannot take the place of either of them."

"I am no creature!" he roared, as black smoke shrouded him. "I am the new Adam. My seed will regenerate the earth after it shall perish!"

Rossler merely gave a yawn.

"You've lost your humanity a long time ago. But by serving your role in the greater web of destiny, you can make your impact!"

Seer raised his hand, and pointed to the clock on the wall.

"Time is almost up. Have your team win the duel! I await them."

"They will win." replied Rossler quickly.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

"I can't believe this is happening!" said Marcus, sitting on the bed.

The room seemed overly crowded with all the six persons sitting so close. Jason turned to the only two who seemed to have any idea of what was going on.

"So you're saying that I'm the king of some alien world?"

"One of the kings. You still have to prove your skills by defeating the other. And no, I wouldn't call it alien."

Andora crossed her arms, pondering.

"What proof do you have for all of this?"

"The proof is in you." replied Shafi, pointing to Jason. In your skills, in your flesh. Think of all your duels. All your winnings. No person could have done all those things."

"Like when I nearly killed Anton? Or when I brought down that building?"

"It takes time, yes, but with each day that passes you will become more in control. We will see to that as soon as we leave."

"What do you mean leave?" protested Oliver. "He's going nowhere with a bunch of lunatics like you! I mean, for all we know, you could be making this stuff up! And besides, we still have a tournament to win."

Shafi laughed.

"Forget it kid. This whole game is just a façade. Pink smoke."

Jason raised his hand, and the two Magi fell silent.

"I am not going anywhere. Not without my friends. And besides, I still have a promise to keep."

He turned to the three duelists behind him.

"Who's up for staying to see this game trough?"

"Count me in." replied Oliver.

"Same here." added Andora.

"We're with you Jason. And whatever comes next, we'll see it together." concluded Marcus.

His eyes slowly closed, before he embraced each of them.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

The next day dawned sunny and dry, with only a minimum of wind. By 10 PM the stadium was full to the max, all people struggling to have a place beneath the large curtains. Jason's only regret was that they had missed the second duel altogether. By now, all screens showed Team Vision as the victors.

_I made a promise. And I intend to see it trough._

Akhenberg took the mike, and all cameras pointed to the arena floor.

"Everybody listen! The first duel for the semi-finals is about to begin. The winners will face Team Vision in the final round. So without further delay, give a warm welcome for the brain child of Team Lily, Petra Wilkins!"

Wave after wave of cheers flowed, as a blonde girl, wearing a smart business suit. Marcus also got up.

"Wish me luck."

Oliver grabbed his hand, and pulled him down.

"Wait. Let me take the first round."

"You sure about that pal?"

"Hey, I didn't fly all the way here just to sit and watch. You can use a break. Let me take her on."

Andora looked to Jason, and he nodded in approval. Oliver's eyes shined with happiness. Getting up, he ran to the platform.

"And from Team Reinforcements, we have…Oh, it would seem Duel Academy's getting desperate, they're sending in the reserves. Anyways, please welcome Oliver Molson!"

Both platforms were elevated, and Oliver had to climb over one of the two levels just to see what was ahead. This brought out laughter from several audience members.

"So, ready to loose to a genus?" asked the girl, drawing her five cards.

"I already took on a so-called genus, and won. If you're like him, this should be a walk in the park." replied Olive, drawing his sixth card.

**Oliver 8000 – Petra 8000**

"Since it's my first duel here, I think I could well do with some cheer music. Come out, Morphtronic Boomboxen!"

With a blaring sound, a stereo shaped robot, with a dome shaped head appeared (1200/400).

"One card face-down will end my turn."

"Let's see, what can we do here…" spoke the girl, as she made her draw. "Taking into account your monster's ATK, as well as the tone of your voice, I would say your face-down is a trap. However, I don't intend to spring it. Come forth, Vairon Tesla!"

A pillar of light rose up, revealing a strange monster. It's body consisted of five rings, tied by electric cords. It's head hovered above it's body (1800/1200).

"Due to my monster's effect, upon summoning him, an Equip Spell card from my deck comes to my hand."

"Equip spells?" laughed Oliver. "Then I guess I just found my soul mate."

"I hope that was only sarcasm. Because if it wasn't, I have no interest in romance. Next, I combine my monster with Atom Shield, giving my monster the perfect repellent in battle. And with only 1200 ATK, your monster's weaker than third grade algebra. Attack!"

A jolt of electricity shot from each ring. But before they could reach their target, Boomboxen kneeled in defense mode, and two blasts of sound blocked the attack.

"Interesting. Could there be some detail that has eluded me?"

Oliver pointed to his graveyard.

"My face-down is of no importance. What I had in my hand was far better. I little card I like to call Gadget Driver. All I need to do is discard it, and my monster changes it's mode. Oh, and Boomboxen can negate one attack each turn while in defense mode."

The news didn't seem to phase the girl. She just set one card and ended her turn.

**Oliver 8000 – Petra 8000**

Oliver drew, satisfied with the result. _Okay, she's smarter than you. No problem. I can take her on. But she's different. Koji may be smart, sure, but she's calculated. Can't underestimate her._

"Hope you like more of my toys. This one however, isn't for kids. I summon Morphtronic Datatron."

A small, brown robot, shaped like a metallic lighter appeared (1200/600).

"As much as I hate fire, I have no choice: by tributing Boomboxen, you take 600 points of damage!"

The stereo shaped robot vanished into a fireball, which struck the opposing platform. Petra just brushed herself of.

"Only a small percentage. It makes no difference."

"You know, you could try to display some emotions. We are dueling before the whole world."

"Why should I? All that would do is cause distractions."

Oliver remained a bit confused by the answer, and ended his turn without asking any other questions.

"As you can see, my focus is as sharp as ever. And I intend to strengthen my attack force. I summon Vairon Charger!"

A shiny spear shaped monster, with two broad arms, and a small golden head appeared (1000/1000). Vairon Tesla glowed bright green (1800/1200), (2100/1200).

"Due to my monster's effect, all LIGHT monsters gain 300 ATK per the Equip they have. And there's more! I combine Charger with Vairon Material, to boost his ATK by 600."

The sharp monster's arm changed, resembling a lance (1900/1000).

"My strategy is foolproof. Tesla, give him a lesson in the dangers of smoking."

Five lightning bolts struck forward, but Oliver pointed to his face-down.

"I'm no genus, but I do know my deck. I activate Morphtronic Bind, preventing all level 4 or higher monsters you have out from attacking while I have a Morphtronic monster in play!"

Petra gave a long whistle, pointing to her monster.

"I love it when a plan goes the way I want it! I activate the effect of Atom Shield. Since it's combined with a Vairon monster, I offer it to negate your trap card and destroy it!"

The hidden card was struck by a jolt of electricity, shattering it. The same attack struck Datatron, vaporizing it.

"It would seem that you are about to be dispatched of over a third of your life points. Charger, attack!"

A sharp lance of light struck Oliver, making him loose his balance. Satisfied with the result, the girl ended her turn.

**Oliver 5500 – Petra 7400**

The blonde duelist made his draw. Despite all his tension, he found that all the duels he had been trough had made him ready. All his fears, the dread of failiure seemed to fade into oblivion.

"For my first move, I summon Morphtronic Slingen to the field."

A purple robot, armed with a long cord appeared (1200/800). Oliver slipped one of his cards in his disk.

"Next, the spell Junk Box, reviving Boomboxen from my graveyard. And lastly, the effect of Slingen. At the cost of one Morphtronic monster, I can destroy one of your cards. And I choose Vairon Tesla!"

Swinging it's cord, the machine struck the electric fairy, shattering it. Oliver gave a sigh of relief, before setting one card.

"My turn is over."

"Leaving a monster like that on the field. Not a wise move. Should you want to be a good duelist, you should calculate your moves."

"Look, I do things my way. I don't always think ahead, but I do have fun at every turn."

"Will you have fun when you loose?"

"You know, you really should try to lighten up. I mean, we're dueling for the semi-finals for crying out loud. You could at least smile."

"I can't afford to de distracted by fun. It's my move. And I summon Vairon Cube."

True to it's name, the creature was a golden cube, with one eye and a pair of arms (800/800).

"Due to my math, the level 4 Charger and the level 3 Cube make seven. Synchro summon! Vairon Sigma."

The green stars aligned, revealing an astounding creature. It's body was white and gold, with sharp edges. Rings surrounded it's arms, and it hovered above the ground (1800/1800). Petra's disk send one card to her hand.

"Due to my Cube, since it was use for a synchro summon, an Equip spell from my deck comes to my hand. And now, I equip my monster with Lucky Iron Axe, giving him a much needed 500 ATK power boost. Next, I shall initiate my attack!"

Two lasers shot from the creature's eyes. At the same time, Petra reached for her deck.

"What are you doing?"

"Using my monster's effect. If it attacks when he's alone, I can take an Equip from my deck and activate it immediately. Thus, I activate Celestial Material!"

The lasers shattered the machine, and before Oliver could attack, a second attack began.

"No, now what?"

"Due to Celestial Material, Sigma can attack twice, if I cut it's ATK in half."

"No you don't! I activate Morphtronic Scramble. Not only is your attack negated, but I can summon Morphtronic Scopen from my hand."

The two energy beams veered, and a small device, resembling an electric microscope with long tentacle arms appeared (800/1400).

"I shall conclude here." announced the girl.

**Oliver 4400 – Petra 7400 **

"I've got to handed to you, that's one impressive monster." said the short boy, making his draw.

"He is weak compared to the others that I have."

"Come on, is that any way to talk about them? I mean, if you don't feel anything for them, how can you expect then to win for you?"

"Winning comes from here." she replied, pointing to her head. "The smarter you are, the more skilful you are!"

Oliver looked puzzled.

"Are you serious? Look at me. I flung math twice this year, and I still have a physics exam. Whoever told you that was mistaking. I duel by instinct, and I have fun while I do it. You duel just to sharpen your mind."

The girl remained silent.

"Let me show you. Since Scopen is on the field in attack mode, I can summon any Morphtronic from my hand. And I select Morphtronic Videon."

A large video camera appeared, and it began to change, until it was a bulky robot, sharing the same features (1000/1000).

"Let me show you how I like to do things. Tuning time guys!"

Seven green stars aligned, and a dark yellow metallic dragon, with a jackhammer for one arm and a mechanical digger for the other rose from the portal (2300/2500).

"Power Tool Dragon, what do you say we show her how to enjoy a duel. This game is called pick the right weapon. You have three choices, and only one of them goes to my hand." said Oliver, picking up three cards from his deck.

"Why do you waste your time on such gambles?"

"Go ahead, and you'll see why."

"Then I shall choose the middle one."

Oliver gave a satisfied smile, and showed her the card.

"Your monster likes equips? Here's one more for him: Nitro Unit. Next, I combine my dragon with Power Tool D&C. Take it away pal!"

The machine's ATK rose to 3300, as it pierced the metallic fairy in the chest, shattering it. Seconds later, a massive explosion rocked the stadium.

"For an expert in equip spells, you should know. Nitro Unit deals damage to you equal to your monsters' ATK."

"But do you know this? I activate the trap Arms Sale. Since a monster that was combined with a card lost this turn, I can destroy one of your spells or traps, and draw 1 card."

Power Tool shattered, and the young duelist set one card.

"My turn ends here."

"I shall prove that a greater mind I better than all the so called instincts combined. I call upon the powers of Vairon Soldier!"

Much like Sigma, the new creature had one sharp pin for legs, and it hovered. It's color was dark gold, with notes of white (1700/1000).

"Next, since your dragon seemed to enjoy my strategy, I give him the equip card known as Shackles of the Underworld."

Black chains burst from the ground, binding the machine tight. The dragon shrieked in a painful tone, as his ATK and DEF dropped to 100 each. Oliver could only look on helplessly.

"Success is mine! Attack, my warrior!"

Two white lances appeared in the white fairy's hands, and he threw them with great force, impaling them in the dragon's chest. Power Tool Dragon roared in anger, and the black chains around him shattered.

"Inconceivable!" gasped the girl.

"You really should have revised that last move. By giving my dragon that card, you saved him. Due to his effect, he can avoid destruction by tributing one of his equip spells."

A single shade of shock spread across her face. _No, my calculations were wrong. How could I? All my studies showed me that smarts win duels, not heart._

"I set one card and end my turn." announced the girl.

**Oliver 2800 – Petra 4100**

"This is what I like about duels: they can go either way in an instant. And there's no way to be sure of the outcome."

"That's not what I've learned." replied the girl.

"Then what did you learn?" asked Oliver curiously.

"I learned to be calculated. Not to rely on my feelings, but to win by any other means."

She continued in a low tone.

"My mom wanted me to be the best. She just had her own idea of how to do that. To her it was all work and study. Before I came to Duel Academy Queen's, I went to two other cram schools and courses."

"And did that help?"

"I'm here aren't I ? But I do guess I forgot one thing: the pleasure of the times when I could duel just for the fun of it."

"Then let me remind you of them." said Oliver energeticly.

"Very well." replied Petra, smiling for the first time since the duel began.

Oliver drew, and picked three cards from his deck.

"You know what to do, right?"

"Yes. I pick the left one."

"Agreed. But I won't play it just yet. Instead, I combine my monster with Power Pickaxe, and by removing Vairon Cube from your graveyard, my monster gains 500 ATK for this turn. Next up, I attack!"

The metallic dragon dashed forward, and a soothing sound filled the arena. Vairon Soldier was enveloped in a blue aura, and the attack bounced of it. The smile of Petra's face grew wider. It was a smile of pure joy.

"I still have one face-down left. And I think it fits my new state perfectly. It's called External Peace, and it keeps my monster from being destroyed by battle."

"Now you're getting on. So show me more of your strategy. I end my turn with a face-down."

"And more you shall have. I summon a second Vairon Cube."

The shining cube fairy rose from a shower of golden light (800/800). Suddenly, a second portal opened, and a small creature, resembling a golden eyes, suspended by a ring of gold appeared (200/500).

"Due to it's own effect, I can summon Vairon Alpha from my hand if I have a LIGHT tuner monster in play. Next, I tune my monsters together."

Eight green stars opened a round portal, and a mechanical figure began to emerge. It had large wings, and it's lower body resembled a hovercraft (2800/1200). Petra reached for her deck, and added a second Vairon Material due to the effect of Vairon Cube.

"You played a good game, but I'm afraid I have to end it here. I combine Vairon Epsilon with Vairon Material. But it will only serve as a sacrifice for my creature's effect. At the cost of an Equip spell attached to it, I can destroy one of your monsters."

Oliver had to duck behind the platform, as the two lasers cut Power Tool Dragon in three fragments. The girl raised her hand in command.

"End the duel, Epsilon!"

The gems along the fairy's body glowed brightly, and multiple lasers struck Oliver, momentarily blinding both duelists. When Petra regained her sight, she withdrew in shock. Oliver's life points were at 1400, and Power Tool Dragon was also in play.

"How…"

"I still had a face-down, remember? It's called Surging Revival. Since you made a direct attack, my card halve the battle damage, and I was able to summon a synchro monster from my graveyard with a level equal to or less than yours."

"Then we are even. Your best monster faces mine. I set one card and end my turn."

**Oliver 1400 – Petra 4100**

Oliver made his draw, and three cards appeared before him. Petra didn't need any explanation. She merely pointed to the middle one.

"I came here doubting myself." said the blonde duelist, as he slipped a card in his spell and trap card zone. "I still have doubts, but I did learn enough to realize this: I duel for the joy it brings. For being with people I love, and for the moments like this one."

"I activate the spell Megamorph. And since my life points are lower, my dragon's ATK doubles. Next, I play the last card you gave me. It's a nifty little trick I call Change Spell. In simple words, you gain my spell card, and I gain control of your face-down."

"No, I need that one!"

"And so do I and my fiends." answered Oliver, before checking the hidden card. It was Dimensional Prison.

"Lastly, I play the spell Hidden Armory. At the cost of the top card of my deck, an Equip from my graveyard returns to my hand." Oliver revealed Nitro Unit, and the spectators cheered wildly. The young duelist played it, and the metallic fairy seemed to kneel under the great weight.

"The battle ends here! Power Tool Dragon, attack Vairon Epsilon."

The dragon's pickaxe slashed the shiny creature trough the middle, before quickly backing away. The bomb exploded, sending a column of black smoke in the air.

**Oliver 1400 – Petra 0**

As the platform lowered, Jason ran to him, and helped him of. The cheers from the audience seemed more of a nuisance than an intoxicant, and the shelter of the group offered a much needed relief. Marcus patted him on the back.

"What a duel. Hey, can you give me some tips?"

"Tips on what? How to win by the skin of your teeth? I barely got out of that one!"

The conversation was broken, as Akhenberg announced the next duel. From Team Lily, Evelyn was making her way to the dueling platform. Andora approached Jason, and embraced him. They stood like this for about a minute, before breaking loose.

"Good luck." he said, with a serene smile. "You're better than…"

Her fingers covered his mouth.

"Don't say anything. I know it all."

She equipped her duel disk, and walked to the platform.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

A man in a white lab coat entered Irene's office, and handed her a CD. The woman took it, and placed it on her desk.

"Thank you Victor. I understand the risk you took by bringing me these."

"Hope you know what you're doing ma'am. Things are getting out of hand. For the last two days, the _device _was going crazy. We bare stabilize it."

"Please, do what you can to keep things under control. We may be in over our heads, and you need to make sure there's a way out for us."

The man left, leaving Irene alone with her thoughts.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**CARD TRIVIA RESULTS**

The card is Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn. It's featured in the artwork of Delta Crow-Anti Reverse, Blackwing Flashback, and Black Back.

**ORIGINAL CARDS CREATED**

**Atom Shield**

Spell / Equip

Equip only to a Vairon monster. During your opponent's turn, you can tribute this card to negate the activation of a spell or trap card and destroy it.

**Celestial Material**

Spell / Equip

Equip only to a Vairon monster. After the equipped monster has attacked once, you can halve it's ATK to have it attack once again in a row.

**Change Spell**

Spell / Equip

If this card is equipped to a monster, you can change control of this card to your opponent to gain control of a face-down spell or trap card your opponent controls.

**Arms Sale**

Trap / Normal

Activate when a monster equipped with a spell card is destroyed. Destroy 1 spell or trap card your opponent controls and draw 1 card.

**Vairon Alpha**

Level 1 / LIGHT / Fairy / ATK 200 / DEF 500

If you control a LIGHT Tuner, you can special summon this card from your hand.

**The above cards are my own creation**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**CARD TRIVIA QUIZ**

The booster packs The Duelist Revolution has introduced the concept of fusing synchro monsters with other monsters. One of these monsters is part of a larger family of monsters, first used by the King of Games himself. Submit your answer by the time of the next chapter.


	27. Cruel Angel Queen of Rose

**CARD TRIVIA RESULT**

The monster is Gaia Drake, Knight of Earth and Sky. It is a fusion of Gaia Knight the Force of the Earth, and surprisingly, another Synchro monster that has no effect.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

The atmosphere in the official lounge was tense enough to cut it with a knife. Rossler sat one seat away from Seer, neither of them wanting to look each other in the face. Madame Alexa was literally biting her nails of, gripping the binoculars. Seer gave her a dominant look.

"It would seem like your girls aren't what you claimed them to be."

"One loss. That's all. They will win the next two, you can count on that."

Seer crossed his arms, and looked at the arena, as the two girls stood on the platforms. It was only a matter of time now. And if there was one thing he wanted more than anything else, it was for time to accelerate to the speed of light. The speed at which his own mind seemed to operate at the moment.

Behind him, Rossler didn't seemed either worried or enthusiastic about the duel. And he had no reason to. He would much rater prefer to go back and search for the Magi.

Alexa looked trough her binoculars, surveying the two girls. She turned to Rossler.

"You have quite an impressive student there. Is she of any talent?"

The man looked to her annoyed.

"She can duel. And it's all that matters for me."

She gave him a puzzled glance.

"You don't seem to be very concerned by the outcome."

"Should I be? It makes no difference what sort of things they do. If they act foolish, they will get humiliated, not me."

The woman returned her attention to the field.

"You are completely dispassionate. As for me, I teach my girls to be one united block. Inseparable if you will."

"I'm not really interested in your teaching techniques." snapped Rossler, pretending to look at the duel that was underway.

The platforms were elevated, and the two ladies stared each other down. Evelyn drew her sixth card.

"Ready to duel girlfried?" she asked in a slightly pitched tone.

Andora raised an eyebrow. _Great, dueling for the finals against some valley girl from an academy I haven't even heard of. Can my life get any better…_

"Oh sorry, did I break your concentration?" asked the girl, scratching her head.

"Let's just duel. And for the love of God, keep the slang to a minimum.

**Evelyn 8000 – Andora 8000**

"Fine, I was just trying to be friendly. If you don't want a thornless rose, then I can be as deadly as Nightshade. I summon Lonefire Blossom to the field."

A bright yellow plant sprouted, being formed of a large round bulb fixed on intertwined vines (500/1400). The bulb exploded, and the plant was consumed by flames. From the ashes, a much more fiendish creature rose. It's body was formed of green and brown foliage, with large sharp thorns (1500/1000).

"Due to my monster's effect, I can tribute it to summon any Plant from my deck. Like Lord Poison."

"Tell me something I don't know. I've memorized about a third of all Duel Monsters cards. Lord Poison is at about the basics."

"Interesting. Let's see if you can predict as well. I set one card and end my turn."

Andora made her draw, and quickly assessed the situation. _Okay, nothing I haven't seen before. If I destroy her monster, she can special summon Lonefire Blossom from the graveyard. But with this, it won't make a difference._

"I summon Koa'ki Meiru Urnight." she announced.

A one-eyed centaur, armed with a broad lance galloped on the field (2000/1500). Andora took a card from her hand, and revealed an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru.

"Due to my monster's effect, I can show you this card to summon any other Koa'ki Meiru monster from my deck. Come forth, Koa'ki Meiru Guardian!"

A sturdy warrior, white in appearance and armed with a sword emerged from an opened portal (1900/1200). The girl extended her hand.

"Battle. Guardian, take down Lord Poison!"

The rocky creature made it's attack, turning the plant into green ooze. The material began to bubble, and Lonefire Blossom bloomed for a second time.

"I told you I've seen this coming."

"You only saw half." laughed Evelyn. "But my face-down still has a word to say. I activate Liberty Release. Since you destroyed my monster by battle, your monsters get returned to your deck."

Both creatures groaned, before vanishing into Andora's deck. _Great. What a childish mistake. _

"Two face-downs and I end my turn." she said bitterly.

**Evelyn 7600 – Andora 8000**

"Back to me then. And you remember my monster's effect, right? I offer it, to summon Phoenician Cluster Armarylis from my deck!"

The golden bulb ignited and exploded, quickly replaced by a sharp, red plant, on a thin trunk (2200/0). Andora quietly pointed to her face-down.

"Not the best move. Since your monster was summoned from your deck, I can activate Mirror of Oaths. Not only is your monster destroyed, but I can also draw a card."

As the crimson plant withered, Andora felt a burning sensation.

"How quickly you forget. When my monster's destroyed, you take 800 damage."

"I haven't forgot!" she replied quickly.

"Sure, if you say so. As for me, I summon Botanical Girl."

A slender girl, her hair resembling a Venus Fly Trap gracefully rose from the earth (1300/1100). Andora frowned. _Shoot, Automatic Laser only works on monsters with 1500 ATK or more!_

"A plant nourished in fertile soil will give you a bountiful harvest. Take it away love!"

With swift moves, the plant struck Andora in the abdomen, making her grasp the rail. Oliver cringed.

"Ykes, girls are more brutal on each other than they are on us. Hate to have to be her boyfriend."

"I don't know, with a little more makeup, I wouldn't say no." replied Marcus dreamingly.

Evelyn slipped a face-down, satisfied with her work.

"My turn ends here." she announced. "Which means, that by removing from the game Lonefire Blossom from my graveyard, Armarilys returns to me."

Red and brown shoots sprang up, taking the shape of the much feared plant.

Andora gave a sigh of relief, not so much because it was her turn, but because she now had a chance to reflect. _Okay, no more screw ups. You're still the smarter one here, and you designed your deck to deal with anything. Time to get back on track. _She drew, confident.

"I may have taken some damage, but I still have the means to get back. I summon Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand!"

A strong humanoind machine, green and yellow in color and covered with drills appeared (2100/1600). The young duelist selected a second card from her hand.

"Next, I combine it with the spell Core Strike Unit. And I'll get to that in a minute. But first, I attack!"

"Or so you think"! laughed the plant duelist. "I activate Floral Shield. Not only is your attack negated, but I also make a draw."

"Terrific. I end my turn, and reveal Replacement Core of Koa'ki Meiru to keep my monster in play."

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

Within the depths of Seer Academy, most of the staff had gone to the auxiliary rooms to watch the duel, or they were simply out on a break. Despite the fact that the area was under strict surveillance, she had access to most rooms.

Reaching into her pocket, Irene took out a security card, and ran it along the scanner of the large metal door. With a gentle beep, the room was opened, and she walked in. _Guess I haven't lost my touch yet. _

The first time she had seen the portal, it never came to her mind what it could be used for, or where it led. But now, after having studied the files Victor gave her, things were in a whole new light.

She walked around it, cautiously touching the metal. It gave no reaction, much to her relief. Taking a deep breath, she stepped trough the metallic ring, with no result. Raising her hand, she reached for the empty space, and closed her eyes.

"Where do you lead to? What are you for?" she asked in her mind.

No reaction came to her. Just the silence of the room, and the cool breeze of the air conditioner blowing around her face. Taking a second breath, she asked again.

"Are you for good, or for evil?"

A small sting struck her hip. Looking down, she only saw her duel case. Taking out her deck, she saw the Exodia pieces covered with what seemed to be a veil of electricity. She held up the head piece, and once again closed her eyes. This was the card that had helped her stitch her life back in one piece.

"Tell me what to do next." she said, holding up the piece before the portal.

A jolt of power ran trough her, as sudden images filled her mind. She stood atop of a large cliff, surrounded by raging ocean waves. Black clouds surrounded her, and lightning flashed in the distance. The wind nearly blew her over, and she fell on one side, before something in the distance caught her attention. The clouds parted, and a fully formed Exodia descended from the sky, hovering above the waters. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, before she told herself it was just a dream. It had to be.

A second split in the black canapé formed, and a human form descended. Light and darkness seemed to reflect on his armor, which was black and silver in color. Two horns grew from each shoulder, and a red cape flowed in the wind. His face was fully covered.

Exodia roared in anger, and raised it's fist. The other warrior just stood still, as the blow came. Irene cried out, as the body fell limp before her. The man's chest heaved one more time, before stiffening.

The woman approached cautiously, and removed the mask. Her eyes opened in horror, and the helmet fell from her hand. The face looking up at her was Seer. A serene look, as if he wanted to thank her.

"NO!" she screamed, as the outline of the room became more and more clear.

She fell to her knees, crying. There was no doubt what that meant.

_I won't do it. I can't._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Evelyn 7600 – Andora 5900**

"Since your last performance wasn't much to begin with, I say it's time to step up our game." boasted the girl as she drew her card. Her finger pointed to Botanical Girl.

"Since she is a plant monster, I can offer her to summon this monster with one tribute. Arise, Queen of Rose!"

In a gale of rose petals, a handsome woman, wearing rose colored regalia, with wings made of rose petals made her descend, holding a sharp sword (2400/1300). Andora's eyes quickly glared to Jason's seat.

"Turning to your boyfriend for courage? Big mistake. Men can't even handle themselves, you really think you can get anything good out of him?"

"Okay, I don't even want to know what you mean by that, but I can still hold my own ground. Activate trap: Automatic Laser. Since you summoned a monster with 1500 ATK or more and Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru is in my hand, your monster is destroyed." shouted the girl, as a white laser struck the crimson angel.

Evelyn's face turned dark, as she changed her remaining monster to attack mode.

"I may have lost one of my monsters, but Armarilys still tops yours by 100 points. Take that repulsive machine out of my sight!"

Sharp tentacles tried to entangle the drill covered machine, only to be blocked by green energy bars. Powerhand counterattacked, and the plant vanished in a flash. Evelyn looked in shock.

"What on earth…"

"Due to Core Strike Unit, if the equipped monster battles a special summoned monster, that card is removed from the game on the spot. Which means you can't revive it!"

Andora gave her a grim look, to which Evelyn merely ended her turn.

"Looks like the duel's about to go my way!" said Andora cheerfully, then she slipped one card face down. "And it's only fitting to repay that last direct attack."

The machine's drills geared up, slashing the girl across the chest. Evelyn had a look of repultion on her face.

"Why play such a card. It's so…unnatural."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Just take a look. It has no grace no style. It simply takes away all your femininity. Why bother with it?"

Andora looked puzzled.

"What do you mean? It's my style of dueling. Would you rather I play some Counter Fairies, or maybe Cyber Angels? What is it about people that makes them equate us girls with…girly cards. Good grief, you sound like some men I used to know."

A small smile appeared on Evelyn's face.

"You're right. Man is the proper word here."

"Say again?" asked Andora.

"Yes, I do speak like a man sometimes. And that's because I was one."

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

Irene was working franticly on her computer, desperate to get her work done. Most of the files she managed to take from the experiment labs were spread out along the table, while the remaining ones were opened on the computer screen. And though she knew that James would not be back for quite some time, she still had the presence of mind to shut of the surveillance in her office.

Her fingers tapped quickly, while her eyes moved along the screen. A special program was working to decode the files, but it still needed outside help. Most of the passages were so elliptic, it amazed her.

With her free hand, she reached for the phone. Seconds later, a female voice was heard.

"Phoenix central police, how may we help you?"

"Yes, this is Irene Carwell, I need to get in touch with a certain Samantha Sorrel."

"For what reason?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you the reason now. Can you please make contact with her?"

"One moment." replied the voice at the other end.

The next two minutes seemed to be the longest in her life. All the things she believed seemed to fly out along with the hot breeze. _I have no hope for love from him. I must save the one who still cares for me._

The voice at the other end abruptly changed, and Irene was relieved to hear the detective's voice. Her hand shook, and her mind desperately tried to push James' image from her eyes.

"Hello, Samantha?" asked Irene in a low tone.

"Yes, who…oh you're from Seer Academy, right? What can I do for you?"

"Can you please meet me tonight?"

"For what purpose?" asked Samantha cautiously.

"I can't say on the phone. Please, it's urgent."

"Where do you want to meet?"

"I can come to the station. Is that fine?"

"Yes, that will be fine." replied the woman after a brief moment of silence.

Irene hung the phone, and buried her face in her palms, tears running trough her fingers. _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!_

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

A murmur went trough the audience in response to Evelyn's statement. From the upper lounge, Alexa dropped the binoculars and coughed in embarasement. Andora was unsure of what reply to give.

"Okay, that's more information than I need."

"Why do you look so shocked. I did it out of love."

"Love?" asked the other duelist in shock.

"You got it. My girlfriend kept nagging me on how I was so insensitive. How I never took her out. That I never knew how it was to have PMS or the discomfort of wearing high heels. But hey, I'm no insensitive bastard, so I decided to prove her wrong. I went to a private clinic, had my dick cut of, followed by full plastic surgery and even modified vocal cords. Showed her didn't I !"

"So…you became a girl just to prove a point?" asked Andora on the verge of breaking into laughter.

"Got that right! Okay, she did dump me when she discovered what I did, but look on the bright side: I did join an all girl school."

Marcus took a drink from the bottle he was holding before sitting back down.

"God, I had fantasies about a guy…" he said repulsed.

On the duel platform, Evelyn made her draw.

"I left behind a life as a man, but it did help me discover the beauty of the greater feelings. From ego to outer joy. Everybody should try it."

"Can't say I would, but thanks for sharing." replied Andora.

Evelyn gave a gentle smile.

"Your heart is in the right place. Such a shame we can't get to know each other better."

**Evelyn 5400 – Andora 5800**

"I activate Spellbook inside the Pot, allowing us to draw thrice" announced the girl.

She quickly picked up three cards, and activated another one.

"Next, the spell Mark of the Rose. By removing from the game Botanical Girl, I gain control of one of your monsters!"

Strong vines grasped the machine, dragging it to Evelyn's side of the field. Andora gave a worried look to her face-down.

"That card is useless once I summon this. Come out, Fleur Synchron!"

A small brown plant, shaped like a tulip bulb sprouted up (400/200). Evelyn held up another card.

"Almost there. I activate Seed of Deception, to summon Dark Verger from my hand!"

Two black leaves fixed on a thin shoot sprang up, an eye on each leaf (0/1000).

"Level 2 Fleur Synchron, level 2 Dark Verger, level 4 Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand, tune now!"

Eight green stars aligned, and a lovely female warrior descended. She was armed with a long sword, and her attire was white and pink. Her hair resembled lily petals (2700/2300). Evelyn pointed her finger out.

"When Fleur de Chevalier attacks, you cannot activate any Trap cards. Prepare to fall to the greatest of my creatures!"

With one strike, the warrior almost made Andora fall of the platform. Her eyes quickly looked down, where he saw Jason's reassuring face.

"I end my turn here!" announced Evelyn, as Andora got back to her feet.

Andora drew, and realized the situation she was in. There were two powerful traps in her hand, but she had no way to activate them. Worst, the only monster she could summon was hardly enough.

"I set one monster and two cards face-down. That will be all."

**Evelyn 5400 – Andora 3100**

Cheers came from all sides, but not all were for the plant duelist. Many were now cheering for Andora, urging her not to give up. Evelyn merely waved her hand in a sick gesture.

"We can manage without the sound effects, thanks very much. I duel with passion, and it's enough for me to win. But hey, good cards do help. I summon Cactus Bouncer!"

A creature resembling a green cactus, but round like a pumpkin appeared next to the female fighter (1800/300).

"And it's worst for you. While my monster is in play, neither one of us can special summon monsters."

"_No, that means one more card is now useless." _ thought Andora in anguish.

Evelyn pointed to the only remaining obstacle.

"Cactus Bouncer, attack her face-down!"

The plant rolled up like a ball, only to hit the hull of a jet-like robot (1200/2200). Andora regained her compulsion.

"You should have attacked with your stronger monster. Koa'ki Meiru Speeder is one of my best defenders."

"Fine, he won't survive this blow! Chevalier, attack!"

With a loud battlecry, the sword cut trough the metal hull, making the machine explode into pixels. Evelyn set one card and ended her turn.

Reaching out, Andora made her draw. _If this isn't something to turn the duel around, I'm done!_

Her eyes were fixed on the card, and she gave a deep sigh of relief.

"So, giving up are you?"

"Not in this life. I play the spell Core Ring. With it, I can destroy any monster in play, and we both take 1000 damage!"

A futuristic metallic ring appeared around Cactus Bouncer. Seconds later, the explosion came, hitting both sides of the field. Evelyn snarled in anger.

"And with him gone, I can activate the trap Core Reinforcement, to revive Koa'ki Meiru Speeder!"

A black metal hexagon appeared, then opened, revealing the familiar robotic creature. Andora picked up one card from her hand.

"Time to bring out someone who didn't get much attention lately. Let's show them, Koa'ki Meiru Valafar!"

The robot vanished in a column of fire, and a strong roar echoed trough the stadium. A fiendish creature, red and yellow in appearance emerged from the fire. It's wings were red, and had the consistency of flames (3000/2100).

"So this is your best monster." said Evelyn in a respectful tone.

"It is. And by the end of this turn, only one will be left standing." she replied, pointing to the opposing side.

Valafar breath a stream of fire, but suddenly, large thorny vines burst from the ground, shooting to him like daggers.

"You triggered my Wall of Thorns trap card. Since you called your attack, your monster will be destroyed!"

Andora stood unhindered, and much to Evelyn's shock, the vines were burned up, before the stream hit the plant warrior, burning her to ashes.

"No, it can't be. My most cherished card."

"Valafar isn't my best monster for nothing. He can't be destroyed by trap cards. But hey, we all make mistakes, don't we. So I end my turn here, and due to the effect of Substitute Core of Koa'ki Meiru, I reveal it to keep my monster in play."

**Evelyn 4100 – Andora 2100**

The young girl didn't look pleased at the loss of her monster, but she did have that spark in her eyes that told Andora she wasn't planning on giving up.

"I set one card and end my turn." she said in a determined tone.

Andora quickly made her draw, seeing the opportunity. _Okay, clearly setting me up for a trap here. Question is what kind?_

She checked her hand. _Shoot, nothing to deliver the final blow. _

"If you don't intend to defend yourself, then you can just go right ahead and take the blow. Valafar, attack!"

The fiery fiend roared, releasing a stream of burning tongues from his mouth. But before they could hit their target, they simply peeled of a white dome of energy.

"Negate Attack. Oldie but goodie." laughed Evelyn, her voice more pitched than usual.

"Pretty funny. Guess I'll have to pass on the laughing and end my turn." replied Andora, but not before setting one card and revealing Replacement Core of Koa'ki Meiru.

**Evelyn 4100 – Andora 2100**

"I experienced incredible joy since I've discovered this game." said Evelyn, as she drew. "And now that I have my own story of my chest, I can finally duel like I was meant to. I summon Swift Horse of the Floral Knights!"

An iron clad stallion, decorated with roses galloped on the field, taping the ground with his hooves. The girl reached for her deck and drew once.

"When my monster is summoned, I can make a draw. And with that, I have all I need to seal the duel. I activate Quick Summon, to bring out The Light – Hex Sealed Fusion!"

A shiny conglomerate of organic parts and rocks appeared (1000/1600). It vanished into white particles, along with the horse, and from the light, a strange creature came galloping in. It was a centaur, half horse and half woman. She was armed with a large sword and long shield, and her dark red hair seemed to shine in the sunlight (2200/1600).

"Meet Centaurumina, the last monster you'll see in this duel!"

"Hello." said Andora angrily. "And goodbye. My monster is still stronger than her."

"I never said your monster was my target. You are! I activate the card Victory in Bloom. All I need to do is remove plants from my graveyard equal to the level of my monster, and she can attack directly this turn."

White wings grew from the woman's back, as she galloped in for the kill.

"I can't look!" shouted Oliver, covering his eyes.

"Activate trap card: Half or Nothing. Either you call of your attack, or your monster looses half of it's ATK!"

"I choose neither! My monster can negate the effect of your trap card and reset it!"

"Then I'll counter with this: Return Marker! Not only is your monster's effect negated, but you take damage equal to her ATK!"

The centaur slashed Andora along the abdomen, before turning to her owner and doing the same.

"Hey, watch it you damn card!" shouted the girl in anger.

"Turning on your own cards?" asked Andora.

"Who cares about her. She's just a gift from the academy. I never wanted to use that damn card anyways!"

Andora gave her a sad look, but Evelyn just brushed it of.

"I end my turn." she said in a grim tone.

Andora looked down to her friends, and made her draw. She would win. And deep inside, she knew it was the way things were meant to be.

"I activate the spell Altar of Restoration. By removing from the game the top two cards of my deck, I can add any card from my graveyard to my hand. And I choose Core Ring!"

"Is that a joke? If you play it, you'll just destroy yourself."

"It's not a joke. And yes, I do intend to play it!"

The ring materialized around the neck of the centaur, and the energy shock hit both sides of the field. Evelyn shouted in triumph, but her mouth remained opened when she saw Andora still standing, her life points at 1050.

"No…"

"I told you, I never make foolish mistakes. Replacement Core of Koa'ki Meiru has another effect. All I need to do is discard it, and all effect damage for this turn only is haven."

Evelyn sank to her knees.

"Then it's over."

"Only the duel. But you'll still have plenty to look forward to."

The girl closed her eyes in silence, as the attack hit her.

**Evelyn 0 – Andora 1050**

"And that concludes the semi-finals ladies and gentlemen!" shouted Akhenberg ecstatic. "Team Reinforcements will face Team Vision in the finals tomorrow."

Andora descended from the platform, and walked over to the other three duelists. Jason gave her a tender embrace.

"Thanks. I needed all of your support."

"But what did I do?" asked Jason puzzled. "I wasn't even there!"

"Oh, you were there. As you are always." she replied, touching his lips with her fingers.

"Every…single….time."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

_21:30 PM_

_Arizona State Police_

Irene shut the engine, and stepped out of the car. The evening air felt like a smooth ointment on her skin, and a refreshment for the soul. She looked around, and pressed her mind to move forward towards the station.

Samantha waited for her next to the steps as arranged. The two women approached each other, and briefly shook hands.

"Okay, you wanted to meet me here. Can you tell me now why?"

Irene slipped her hand in the coat she wore, and Samantha quickly reached for her gun.

"Take your hand out. Now!"

"Relax, I'm here on your side." she replied, taking out a CD from her pocket. She handed it to the detective, who looked at it puzzled.

"What is this for?"

"It's a program, which once installed, will give you an instant link to Seer's computer. Be careful, he has several security barriers installed. It will take several hours to break trough them. I've marked out the files of interest for you. Once you have them, it should be enough to give you the evidence you need for an arrest warrant."

Samantha looked puzzled towards her.

"Why are you doing this?"

Irene remained silent for a few moments. Why did she do it? It was like she had given up all she knew. And for what?

A brief image of Carrie flashed before her eyes. She only had her. And for sure she didn't deserve to go down with Seer.

"Because there's someone who depends on me."

She looked towards the detective.

"Please, you must forgive her. She has no involvement in all of this. When you will come, I'm ready to take full responsibility, but leave her be."

"Promise?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"I promise." replied Samantha.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

Dinner that evening was more of a party than anything else. Lloyd had popped open a champagne bottle, and was pouring glass after glass for all who passed by. Koji had stuck his earphones in his ears just to keep the noise, and preferred to just eat. The music was varied between either slow waltz and house, and several of the other hotel residents were beginning to complain.

"We're almost there guys!" shouted Oliver, pointing his finger to the ceiling. "One more pair of duels, and we're world famous!"

"Keep your cool kid, you still have to win those duels." shouted Lloyd over the music.

"Hey, we won so far, what can keep us from winning now?"

"Try your opponents." said Jason in a serious tone. "These people are no joke. Trust me, I know."

His sober mood was caught on quickly. Andora moved next to him, and held his hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I can't explain it now."

He looked cautiously around, then turned to her.

"I need to duel tomorrow. Weather Lloyd wants me to or not."

"Jason, you can't!"

"Why? Do you think I'll try to kill someone again?"

She looked down, embarrassed. Though she didn't say it, it was in her mind. Jason's hands held hers.

"I made a promise. And I must keep it."

"To that girl?" asked Andora quietly.

"Yes. She needs my help. The darkness around her threatens everyone. I need to break her shackles. I don't know much about the mess I got myself into, about the Magi and what they intend to do, but I want to leave by doing one final good deed."

Andora withdrew her hand.

"What do you feel for her?" she asked suddenly.

"Nothing." he answered.

"And about me?"

Jason's voice seemed to fade into the deep music.

"Love." was the word that echoed in her mind.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Irene opened the door to her apartment, and sat her coat on one of the chairs. Entering the living room, she turned on the lights, and found Carrie sitting on the couch. Her face was paler than usual.

"What are you doing up so late? You've got a really important duel tomorrow, so…"

Her words were cut of, as an unseen force grabbed her arms and legs, crushing her against the wall. Her throat began to swell, and her very skin seemed to burn. She felt like a fly pinned on a cardboard. _Don't let me die! God, don't let her live with the thought that she killed me!_

"Carrie…please…." she groaned trough repeated chokes.

The girl had a blank stare on her face, and her eyes had a dark shade of crimson, on the verge of blood red. Small veins seemed to bulge along her throat and left side of the face.

"You're hurting me. Please, let me go…"

"You can spare yourself the effort, she takes orders from me." echoed a voice from the other side of the door.

The pass to the hall opened, and Seer came in. Irene felt her heart breaking. Her dream had been to see them both as a family, in the very house she was now dying in. Her face contorted, turning to the man she had grown to love.

"What did you do to her?" she asked in a painful tone.

"Nothing my dear. I only let her break loose what she had been suppressing inside. Isn't that right, my obedient kitten?" he replied in a lavish tone, stroking her hair.

The woman felt her stomach reaching her throat.

"What have you become? No, I can't take this anymore…" she screamed, trying to break free.

Seer turned the girl towards him, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Go to your room. Me and this woman need to finish our talk alone."

"Yes." she replied in a robotic tone.

"Good girl." he smiled, and kissed her forehead.

Seer waved his hand, the invisible bounds vanished, and Irene fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. She was too shattered, both physically and mentally to get back up. She saw Carrie's feet, before the door to the room closed.

Her only thread of life seemed to vanish.

_**To be continued…**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**ORIGINAL CARDS CREATED**

**Replacement Core of Koa'ki Meiru**

Spell / Normal

This card's name is treated as Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru by all other card effects. If a Koa'ki Meiru monster would be destroyed by it's own effect, you can reveal this card from your hand instead. By discarding this card when you take Effect Damage, you can halve the damage you would take.

**Core Strike Unit**

Spell / Equip

Equip only to a Koa'ki Meiru monster you control. If the equipped monster battles a special summoned monster, that card is removed from play after the damage calculation.

**The above cards are my own creation.**

**CARD TRIVIA QUIZ**

There are two Normal Tuner monsters that are featured in the artworks of other cards. Name them, and the cards in which they appear. Submit your answer by the time the next chapter is posted.


	28. Iron Resolve P1

**CARD TRIVIA RESULTS**

The two monsters are Aqua Spirit, found in the artwork of Tuner Barrier, and Tune Warrior, found in the artwork of Synchro Boost, Discord Counter, Tuner's Mind and Rising Rush.

**CHAPTER 28**

Lloyd approached Koji, and took of the earphones he was wearing. The boy turned annoyed and a bit disturbed.

"Where did Rossler go to?" asked Lloyd.

"Huh, what?" asked Koji, turning to the teacher.

"Where's Rossler?" asked Lloyd again.

"How should I know? He went out about ten minutes ago, back to the stadium." answered the young duelist.

Lloyd grabbed his own duel disk, and loaded his deck into is. He knew something was up, just didn't knew how bad it would get. He left the room in a hurry, before either of the students could see him. Koji resumed his musical activity, but for the first time that evening, his senses were in alert.

The corridors leading to the stadium were much bigger than Lloyd had imagined them. The times they had walked through them, he had paid little attention to the layout, and even less to the ramifications.

There was sufficient lighting from the above neon tubes, but the former soldier didn't feel the least secure. There were many turns and corners, doors, and a maze of passages that crossed beneath the large stadium. He reached a crossroad, and read the above indicators. _Great, where to now?_

He looked around, and shouted.

"Cassius, are you in here?"

No response came, save then sound of the lights.

"If you're in here, come out. I need to talk to you!"

He was getting nowhere fast. Taking a few more steps, he noticed a shadow reflecting behind him.

"You're not allowed here Lloyd." said the other teacher in a low tone.

The head of the Slifer Dorm turned to face the man he had grown to hate trough the years. Not so much for what he did to him, but for what he did to all the students.

"Why did you come here, Rossler?"

"For survival. And ironically, I found my rival searching for the same."

Lloyd raised his duel disk, but Rossler motioned his hand to relax.

"Come now, such means are for the students, not for us. But surely you can trust me, right? So listen to me."

"I've listened to you enough! And there's little you can do or say that can make me a part of your loony world!"

"Not even if I were to tell you that this world is going to end?"

Lloyd wasn't sure he heard correctly.

"End how?"

"By way of man's hatred. And by the game we have come to take for granted."

He held up one of his cards.

"Despite your lack of style and character, you can be a part of my new utopia. Once the final destruction comes, your life shall be spared. And you will have your place in Andar."

"Andar?"

"You should ask Jason about that. He and his friends are more into this than they are willing to tell."

Lloyd was taken aback. _No, they wouldn't lie. Not to me._

"I see you're beginning to see reality. Jason's not the little angel you thought him to be. He has powers. Ones that can secure the throne for us."

"You mean for you!"

Rossler laughed out loud.

"Yes. Seer has served his purpose. But when the battle of the two kings will begin, he shall deliver the rulership of this soon to be scorched planet into my hands. And once that happens, I will restore this world into a paradise for my kind."

"Your paradise fell in 1944! Your ideas have no place here! And for as long as there's breath in me, I will fight against you!"

"Why do you judge the son by the sin of the fathers?" asked Rossler in a sober tone.

"I judge by what you show me.

Rossler extended his fist showing the gold Shadow Ring, and Lloyd realized for the first time the danger he faced.

"This should show you all you need to see."

A jolt of energy from his Shadow Ring struck Lloyd in the chest, with the force of a sledgehammer. The flow of air to his lungs was for a few seconds cut, and the man fell on one side. With a swift move, Rossler held up a card, revealing Fiendish Chain. Black metal restraints burst from the ground, binding Lloyd tight, even around his mouth. The man picked up a second card, and threw it before him.

"This should keep you out of trouble."

Lloyd tried to shout something, but his mouth was sealed. Rossler raised his hand teasingly.

"Sieg Heil." he said in a satisfied tone, before vanishing into the depths of the stadium.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Irene felt her entire body burning, as she tried desperately to get back on her feet. Seer observed her every move, like a biologist ready to dissect a rabbit. Anger, betrail and sorrow flooded into her like waves against the storm breakers.

"What did you do with Carrie?" she demanded.

Seer laughed, walking next to her.

"Nothing. I only removed the restraints that kept her from showing the true nature she has."

"No! She's not like that! You corrupted her!"

James grabbed her by the neck, and threw her against the couch. The woman groaned in pain, trying to make herself as little as a threat as possible.

"Please, she's my responsibility. I acted as a mother for her, but she needs a father as well. I hoped you would be that one."

Seer's eyes had an eerie glare.

"We can be a family. I am the new Adam, and you will be my Eve. Together we will raise the world form the ashes, and give birth to a new race of supermen."

Irene's tear filled eyes meet with Seer's.

"What do you mean?"

He pointed to the clock on the wall.

"See that? From this point on, it will tick down the end of humanity. And once the second reaches zero, Carrie will be the implement of death. And I of rebirth."

"You're not making any sense!" shouted the woman.

Seer sat on the desk, and activated the monitor, the image showing the stadium.

"I have to thank you. Your gifts of coding have been most useful in bringing my plan in action. And with a little help from outside, man's greatest weapons will destroy them."

A map of the world appeared, with red and green points scattered over it.

"The card I gave Carrie contains a powerful computer virus, which once activated, will access the nuclear arsenal of the US, Europe and Russia. Upon activation, nuclear tipped missiles will be launched against targets all over the world. More than 60% of humanity will perish in the initial blasts, and the incoming winter will kill the rest."

Irene's eyes opened in horror. All the pain she felt in the last moments was meaningless compared to what she had heard. All the turmoil inside of her had build into one single question.

"Why us? Why did you want us to do this?"

"Because she is the perfect reflection of myself. Albeit in a reverse sort of way. Like me, she searches for death. Not her own, but the death of all humanity. Her desire to project her pain outwardly makes her the ideal goddess of destruction. And while she does not worship the one true Light, I can lead her to the right path."

Irene painfully got to her feet.

"You won't get away with it!" she shrieked.

Seer slapped her on the face, knocking her over. The door opened, and two guards walked in.

"Take her to block A and lock her up. I don't want any more trouble."

As each of the men grabbed one of her arms, Irene gave one last defiant look

"Carrie's not like you. You won't control her without me!"

"I don't need you for that. And come to think of it, I don't need you to be the new Eve either. She would make a far better lover, don't you agree?" he asked in a seductive tone.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

The first rays of sunrise seemed like golden spears clashing against the transparent shield of the window. Jason had woken up an hour earlier, and spend the time in contemplation. So much had happened that changed his world. His new found powers, the story the Magi gave him, and all the things related to the tournament. So many things made no sense.

But many did make sense. His responsibility to his friends, and his love for the game. The simple days he had at Duel Academy. His first duel. So many things had changed, and the days he remembered were gone.

Taking his deck into his hand, he gave it one look. This could be the last tournament for him. What came next, only time knew.

A century in a hundred and one years.

Alison came into the dining room, and clapped her hands, to draw the attention of the four duelists.

"Excuse me, but the game will begin in half an hour. If you are ready, please follow me."

Oliver set down his fork, and got up. Marcus and Andora gave each other one final look of confidence.

"This is it. The big thing." said Oliver in one breath.

Each of them fixed their duel disks. Jason felt like he didn't want to be there.

"Are you okay?" asked Andora in a worried tone.

"I…listen. When this is over, I'm going to have to leave you."

All three looked in shock.

"Leave? What do you mean?"

Jason clenched his fist.

"Remember what the Magi told us? If what they say it's true, then I'm a danger to everyone here. If they are right about that duel, then I can't get you involved!"

"We're already involved pal. And it's a little late to back out."

"You don't understand. I have to face this alone. You've given me more support than I imagined, but I can't place your lives in danger. Not anymore."

Andora moved in front of him, her eyes fixed to the floor.

"Please, don't be like that. I want to remember you happy."

"No." she replied between tears. "This is how I want you to remember me."

In one move, she leaped in his arms and kissed his lips. They remained like this for about a minute, before breaking apart. Neither of them said a word. None were needed.

The day opened under a bright sun, and a gentle breeze. All fifty thousand seats had been filled, and dozens of cameras caught every angle. As the two teams walked in, the holo-projectors displayed an amazing show, representing the three God Cards, floating above a sea of glass, between them being two crowns. One had Team Vision and the other had Team Reinforcements written on it. Akhenberg was dressed in a sparkling purple suit, with a tall collar. He raised his hand, and the crowd cheered wildly.

"Ladies and gentlemen! As of today, the Finals of the Astra Gloria Tournament are about to begin! Please give a great welcome for our very own, Team Vision!"

Wave after wave of encouragement flowed, as the cameras caught glances of each of the four duelists. Jason observed Carrie's expression. _She's fallen in herself. And she has no power to get back up alone._

"And from Duel Academy, a team that has surprised everyone, please welcome Team Reinforcements!" concluded Akhenberg.

Marcus waved to the audience, but without much enthusiasm. The cameras refocused to the terrace housing the team managers. Seer stood up and took a bow.

"My dear guests. Since this is the last match of the competition, I want to give a brief moment of memory for those who have failed. They may not have succeed, but they have been part of the game to end all games. I can safely tell you that this final match will go down in the memory of all nations. But I digress, it would be much better if I let the duelists speak for themselves."

The projectors activated once again, displaying six Harvest Angel of Wisdom blowing their horns in unison. Marcus felt his skin tingle, as he rose up.

"This is it. Wish Lloyd was hear." he said in a breath.

Andora too was puzzled.

"Come to think of it, he didn't show up for breakfeast, and I haven't seen him in the official stand either."

Jason didn't reply, but he did look worried. Their teacher was sometimes with his head in the clouds, but he did serve in the army. Missing like that wasn't in his nature.

Akhenberg's voice broke his concentration.

"Teams, please select your fist player."

Marcus turned to the remaining three duelists, and gave them one final thumbs up before going to the platform.

"We believe in you." shouted Andora. "Remember that."

_How can I forget something like that. It's what I'm dueling for that's making me sweat._

From the opposite side, a muscular boy with a black Mohawk cut rose up, crackling his knuckles. The two duelists faced each other, duel disks activated. Marcus didn't like the feel of it at all.

"Quite a good turn up for a short duel." he laughed, drawing his sixth card.

**Kyle 8000 – Marcus 8000**

"The first turn is mine. And I begin with a monster in defense mode and one face-down."

Marcus drew as well, and was relieved. His own hand was well balanced. _This is it. Make me proud guys._

"For my first move, I summon Blackwing – Bora the Spear!"

A humanoid bird, armed with a sharp lance dove from the sky with a strong shriek (1700/800). The boy pointed to the hidden monster.

"Attack his face-down!"

The bird literally seemed to split the sound barrier, as the lance pierced the hidden card, revealing a turtle hidden in a metallic shell (1400/1200). Kyle laughed.

"Bad move. Since UFO turtle was destroyed by battle, I can special summon any FIRE monster from my deck with 1500 ATK or less. And who better than my key card, Gattling Ogre!"

A bonfire erupted revealing a fiendish creature, with a gattling gun mounted on it's abdomen, and a handle on the side (800/800). _Okay, walked right into that one._

"Then I'll just set one card and end my turn here."

**Kyle 7500 – Marcus 8000**

"It's my turn then. And I intend to make my defense indestructible. First, by combining my ogre with Heart of Clear Water. Since my monster has less than 1300 ATK, it can't be destroyed by battle or card effects."

_No, then it means it's practically invincible. _

"Next, two face-downs. And lastly, I use my monster's effect to destroy one of them, and thus deal 800 points of damage to you!"

The fiend began to rotate the handle on one side, and the machine gun struck Marcus with a six round volley, making him grasp his shoulder in pain.

"End turn." he concluded in a dry tone.

Marcus realized the situation he was in. _Great, a stall and burn deck. Not the best match-up. _

He checked the cards in his hand. _Bora can deal piercing damage, and I should teal more than he can deal with his monster's effect. But first, I need to bring another monster in play._

"Since you don't intend to attack, I'll have to do it. Come on out, Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame!"

A black and blue feathered creature, with long and sharp arms glided down gracefully (1800/1200). Marcus pressed a button on his duel disk.

"Activate trap: Guardian Wing! For this turn only, my Blackwings gain 1000 ATK. Your monster may be indestructible, but your life points aren't!"

Bora's ATK rose to 2700, and Shura's to 2800. The lance wielding creature attacked, but Kyle pressed a button on his duel disk.

"Activate trap: Spirit Force! As long as I have a monster in play, all battle damage to me becomes zero!"

"No, that means Marcus has no way to destroy that thing!" gasped Oliver.

Bora's lance bounced of the fiend's armor, and retreated to his owner's side of the field.

"My turn ends here." said Marcus bitterly.

**Kyle 7500 – Marcus 7200**

The muscular boy set one card, and pointed to his monster.

"You should remember what my monster does. I offer my hidden card to deal another shot of damage!"

The Gattling Gun shot another volley, shredding the edges of Marcus' shirt. _God, I'm sick of that thing._

"That's all for me."

Marcus drew, whipping his brow. _Okay, we have a problem here. Either that monster goes, or I'm done._ He looked at the card he got, and his eyes flared up. _Yes, I'm back in the game!_

"Don't count me out of the game just yet." shouted the boy.

"My card can't be destroyed." replied Kyle with a grin.

"No card is indestructible. And here's the evidence. I offer both of my monsters, to summon Blackwing - Abroholos of the Megaquake!"

The two winged creatures vanished, and a creature landed from the sky, making the ground shake. It's head resembled an owl, and it's body was very muscular. He swung a large iron mace (2600/1800).

"Man, Marcus never ceases to amaze me." commented Oliver as he saw the new monster.

"Just hope that will be enough." replied Jason.

Kyle crossed his arms.

"No matter how powerful that thing may be my defense still stands."

Marcus simply pointed to the mechanical fiend, and the humanoid bird charged forward, striking it with his mace. The ogre moaned in pain, before vanishing, and reappearing in Kyle's hand.

"How did you do that?" asked the boy in shock.

"My monster can't destroy other creatures by battle. It simply returns them to the hand. And wouldn't you know it, it's the one thing your spell card can't counter."

The cheers from the audience helped Marcus regain his confidence. It was his battle. And it would be his victory.

"My turn ends here." concluded the duelist.

**Kyle 7500 – Marcus 6400**

The muscular duelist picked the next card from his deck, and merely waved his hand, ending his turn.

"That's it?" asked Marcus in wonder.

"That's it."

"Okay, if you know what you're doing. As for me, I intend to keep the winning streak coming. And because I have a Blackwing in play, I can summon Blackwing – Elphin the Raven."

A second winged creature, its' head resembling that of a wolf rose up (2200/1200).

"Direct attack!" he shouted.

The mace wielding warrior leaped, only to be blocked by a pile of dynamites. The fuses were lit, and a massive explosion followed, shaking the stadium.

"My graveyard is as dangerous as my field. By removing Dynamite Wall from my graveyard, your monster is removed from play, along with all other cards I have in play!"

Marcus hit the rail with his foot, angry by his mistake.

"Elphin, direct attack!"

The savage bird struck Kyle with it's sharp talons, with little effect. He simply brushed the wounds aside.

"I end my turn here." he said, somewhat more calm.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

Andora removed the cell phone from her ear, and dialed once again. A minute later, the voice mail answered. She closed the device.

"Still no words from Lloyd?" asked Jason.

"Nothing. And I'm getting worried. He should have been here by now. Even if he isn't here, he should be somewhere seeing the duel. Did you try the hotel lobby?"

"I did. And they haven't seen them since last night."

Oliver looked worried.

"Maybe he's back in his room."

Jason shook his head.

"No, something's wrong. I'm going to have a look."

He took his duel disk, and turned to the gate. Andora grabbed his arm, holding so tight that it turned white.

"Please, take care of yourself." she said gently.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Kyle 5300 – Marcus 6400**

The boy reached for his duel disk, and drew violently.

"I activate Hand Destruction. We each discard two cards and draw twice. Next, two face-downs will end my turn."

Marcus picked up his next card. _Okay, clearly more traps. On the other hand, if this next move works, I should take out nearly half of his life points._

"I play Black Hurricane, allowing me to summon Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn to the field!"

Spreading it's wings, the armored human bird appeared on the field, taking a battle position (2000/900).

"Sirocco, attack!"

"Hold up, I activate my trap: Backattack Ambush! This trap ends your Battle Phase, and gives me an Ambush Token for each attack position monster you have in play."

Two small bonfires flared, each revealing a small wooden creature, carrying lit matches in each arm (100/100).

Marcus clung his fist in anger, and indicated he was ending his turn.

**Kyle 5300 – Marcus 6400**

The muscular boy drew, and picked a card from his hand.

"I activate the spell Bonfire, allowing me to add a second Gattling Ogre from my deck to my hand. Next, I'm summoning it!"

A metallic chatter was heard, as the fiend rose up, revving up it's gun (800/800).

"Next, since Full Armor Ogre is in my graveyard, I tribute Gattling Ogre, to special summon Big Cannon Ogre from my hand."

The creature exploded into shards, replaced by a larger fiend. It's skin was brown, and it wore a militaristic uniform. A cannon stood on each of it's shoulders, and a third one on it's back (2400/2400).

"Okay, this could be a problem." gulped Marcus.

"Attack Sirocco the Dawn!" he commanded.

The three cannons fired, sending three columns of smoke into the air.

"How did I loose 800 life points?" asked Marcus.

"Simple. Due to my monster's effect, you take double battle damage each time it battles."

"I still have one card left. Go, Crow Call! Since you destroyed my monster by battle, I can special summon a Blackwing Tuner from my deck. And I choose Blackwing – Mistral the Silver Shield."

A small bird, it's face covered by a silver mask appeared from a blue portal (100/1800).

Kyle spat on the ground, and set one card.

"I end my turn."

Marcus drew, and closed his eyes. He had eight stars worth of monsters. The problem was what to summon. One option was Silverwind the Ascendand. The other was…

He shook his head. _No, I promised her. _

_**flashback**_

The house was filled with men and women. Two back body bags were next to the wall, and several policemen were taking photos, or interviewing people. Neither of them seemed to notice the young boy on the top of the stairs. He gave one glare, and ran back to the room, where a small girl stood crying. He hugged her.

"I want mom and dad back." she whimpered.

The boy stroked her cheek, and held her hands.

"I love mom too. But she's not here right now."

She whipped her tears.

"Big brother, why did they do this?"

"I don't know. But I swear I'll find out."

He picked up his deck, and held it in his palm. The girl as well placed her hand over it. They stood thus for a few moments. The girl then walked to her closet, and took out a small cardboard box. Opening it, she handed him a card.

"What is this?" asked Marcus.

"It's my little gift. So whenever you use it, you can remember me."

Her face was one bright smile. Her eyes were the last thing he remembered from that night.

_**end flashback**_

Marcus looked to the two monsters, then at his opponent. _This one's for you sis._

"Level 6 Elphin, level 2 Mistral the Silver Shield, tune now!"

Eight green stars ran trough the synchro portal.

_Winds of darkness, blow the painful memories and bring back my happy times!_

"Synchro summon! Take flight, Blackwing – Gregale the Night Wing! (1000/2000), (3500/2000)."

A graceful young girl, wearing a short skirt and armor make of black quills, with long dark wings on her shoulders descended on the field. Her wings spread, and Kyle's face-down card exploded.

"Due to my monster's effect, whenever she's summoned, all face-down spells and traps you have in play are destroyed. Furthermore, she gains 500 ATK for each Blackwing in my graveyard."

Andora looked attentively at the monster, then at Marcus.

"He's very close to that card." she told Oliver.

"How can you tell? I thought Armor Master was his favorite."

"It is. But this card is more special to him somehow…"

Marcus pointed to the cannon armed ogre before him.

"Attack now!" he commanded.

The girl spread her wings, and a storm of sharp feathers struck the fiend, shattering it. At the same time, a black flame burst from the ground, revealing a fiend wearing a commando-style outfit, it's arms being long rifles (1600/1600).

"When Big Cannon Ogre is destroyed, Full Armor Ogre is summoned from my graveyard." explained Kyle.

"That's of little importance. I end my turn here."

**Kyle 4200 – Marcus 5600**

They're almost close. Something's got to give." commented Oliver.

"Yes, but who's going to crack first?" pondered Andora.

Kyle drew, and pointed to his tokens.

"Due to my monster's effect, I can destroy them at any given time to inflict 500 points of damage for each one."

Each of the tokens threw their lit matches towards Marcus, setting the grass before his platform on fire for a few moments.

"Next, I set one card and change my monster to defense mode. That will be all."

The breeze flowing around Marcus' brow felt like the blessed banner of victory. His hand reached for his deck, and drew.

"I activate Cards for Black Feathers. By removing from play a Blackwing from my hand, I draw twice."

_This should do it._

"Your monster's finished. I play Shield Crush."

A single jolt of energy slashed the fiend in half, shattering it. From the ashes, Gattling Ogre rose to the field.

"I'm not done so quickly." belched the muscular boy.

"Then my lady will. Attack now!"

The young winged girl raised her arms, showering the field with black quills. Kyle pointed to his face-down.

"Activate trap: No Entry! Take a bow girl."

A deafening alarm sounded, and the female shielded herself with her wings.

"My turn ends here." said Marcus bitterly.

**Kyle 4200 – Marcus 4600**

The muscular duelist made his draw, holding the card between his fingers.

"My victory comes here! I play the spell Ogre Promotion. Since I have an Ogre monster in play, I can special summon another one from my hand, as long as it has a higher level. And I choose Longbarrel Ogre!"

A slender fiend, wearing a horned top hat, and the uniform of a general appeared on the field, crouching under the weight of the giant cannon it carried on it's shoulder (2400/3000). The boy pointed to the winged girl.

"Time to remove the last obstacle. With my monster's effect, I can destroy any monster you have out, and you take damage equal to half your monster's ATK."

The creature took aim and fired. The winged creature screamed, falling on her back, a serene look on her face. Marcus looked mortified. _No, not her._

"And I still have my regular attack!" exclaimed Kyle. "Fire at will!"

Longbarrel Ogre fired a single shot, briefly obscuring the platform in smoke. Marcus turned to his friends, his eyes calm and serene, before being struck in the chest by the volley from Gattling Ogre.

**Kyle 4200 – Marcus 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Marcus walked to Andora and Oliver, not daring to look at them.

"I failed." he said bitterly.

"And you're crying over that? Come on, you should know better than that. You're welcomed here, wether you win or loose." replied Oliver, handing him a tin of Cola.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that."

He opened the drink, and looked around.

"Where's Jason?"

"He…had somewhere to go."

Marcus cleaned his forehead.

"Hope he gets back in time. We're going to need his help."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Jason was running trough the maze of corridors below the stadium, attentive to every shadow or movement. He only had instinct to go by, and he hoped it would be enough. And though there was no sign of violence, the overwhelming sense of dread seemed to feel every pore of his skin.

He passed one of the corners, and a glitter on the floor caught his attention. He knelled, and picked up what seemed to be a badge. Upon closer inspection, it was one of the badges wore by the teachers at the academy. _No._

He increased his speed, and a feint noise made it's way to his ears. Running past several piles of crates, he stopped, and almost wanted to run back in shock.

_**To be continued…**_

**ORIGINAL CARDS CREATED**

**Ogre Promotion**

Spell / Normal

If you control an Ogre monster, special summon 1 Ogre monster from your hand with a higher level.

**Blackwing – Gregale the Night Wing**

Winged Beast / Synchro / DARK / level 8 / ATK 1000 / DEF 2000

1 Blackwing Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card is synchro summoned, destroy all face-down spell and trap cards your opponent controls. This card gains 500 ATK for each Blackwing monster from your graveyard.

**Crow Call**

Trap / Normal

Activate if a Blackwing monster you control is destroyed. Special summon 1 Blackwing Tuner from your deck.

**Black Hurricane**

Spell / Quick-play

Activate if you control a Blackwing monster. Special summon 1 Blackwing monster from your hand.

**The above cards are my own creation**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**CARD TRIVIA QUIZZ**

This monster's Type is Fairy, yet it's artwork resembles an insect. Submit your answers by the time the next chapter is up.


	29. Iron Resolve P2

**CARD TRIVIA RESULTS**

The card is a monster called Mythical Beast of Serket. It's artwork is based upon the Egyptian scorpion goddess Serket, the goddess that is said to heal the bites and stings of poisonous insects.

**CHAPTER 29**

Samantha sat before her computer, typing with one hand and holding a cup of coffee with the other. Her office was a mess, despite the fact she kept it tidy most of the time. For a brief moment, she got up, and washed her face at the sink found in the corner, before resuming work. At the moment, the only thing that kept her going were the half a dozen coffees and her inner rage.

"Come, on, don't give up on me now." she hissed, typing a new line on the already crowded screen.

"How's it going, any breakthrough?" asked Stanley, walking into the office.

"Not yet." replied the detective, leaning back on her chair. "I've been up for seven hours, and we're barely got passed the first two barriers. This is the most impressive software I've seen in my life."

"But the program you've got can crack it, right?"

"So I've been told. Question is, how long will it take to find what we need once we access the computer."

The man looked to the monitor.

"I talked to the chief, and he said that we'll get our arrest warrant as soon as we give him any tangible evidence. Even he's desperate now to get this over with."

"Who can blame him. Two of our own men dead, an explosion most likely linked to him as well. I'll be happy to watch him go down."

The computer gave a feint beep, as the screen changed. It now showed a logo depicting a black eye flanked by two crosses. Below it read "Seer Academy Personal Files. Property of James Seer."

"Here we go." said the woman, clicking it.

The eye opened, and an "insert password" slot appeared. She sighed, and turned to another link below.

"Let's see, this should be the…eight password. So it's…TOKEGANU, according to this."

She inserted the password, and the error sign flashed.

"Damn, that's not right."

"Try it again."

She did, with the same result. _No, not when I'm so close! _She typed again, but no results.

"Nothing. He must have changed the password."

Stan remained in silence, pondering.

"So what could be the new one?"

"I don't know. But it must be something close to him. Something he can remember."

She massaged her forehead, desperate for any idea. _Come on, what can it be? What does he value more than anything? Wait, it's…of course._

She reached for the keyboard, and began typing.

"You got it?" asked the man.

"I got it alright!" she exclaimed, while typing in EXODIA.

The eye engulfed the whole screen, displaying a large set of files. Both were relieved beyond words.

"Guess Irene came trough for me in yet another way." she said to herself, accessing the first file.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

_Gulf of Aqaba_

Lahab lowered his head in prostration, remaining thus for a few brief moments. Rising up, he looked at the portal before him. It was silent, except for the constant hum of the generator that powered it. The man's hands extended towards it, in a revered gesture.

"The power of my humble soul is at your disposal, Helel ben Shachar, lord of all creation. What do you command of me?"

The room stayed silent, except for the sound of the man's mind. The door behind him opened, and a man in Jordanian military attire entered. Lahab didn't turn to him, but his mind did perceive the voice, piercing his mind like a bullet. _Attack the second Chosen. Release the powers I have given you._

"Sir…" asked the man cautiously.

"What?" demanded the Arab.

"My men are in position. We have located the main Magi base. Just give the orders, and we can move in."

The man stroked his beard, and pointed to one of the maps on the wall.

"Move out. Kill anyone you find. And if I know anything about them, they'll have a portal handy as well. I want all key people moved there at once."

With a single salute, the man left the room. Lahab waited patient. He rather be alone for what would come.

He closed his eyes, and inhaled. His whole body tensed, then shook, veins across his face bulging. Black smoke from the corners flowed before him, taking human shape, their faces blank and stiff, eyes dark green. They kneeled, and Lahab placed his hands on their heads.

"Go to America. Shatter the hopes of this would-be king. Make him hate his very life, his very soul. As I command you, I also empower you. Now go!"

The being's eyes flared, before dashing trough the walls of the ships, flashing like lightning into the night.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Atmosphere was at a boiling point at Seer Academy's stadium. The fans of Team Vision were in a frenzy, celebrating the first victory. Even Akhenberg seemed more fired up than usual. He did a double flip with his mike, before pointing to the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the second duel of the finals is about to begin. Team Reinforcements needs to win, or they are out of the competition. So please, take your places, second duelists!"

Andora touched her deck. Even with Jason not near her, his very memory was enough to give her that last moment of confidence she desperately needed. All things hung on this duel. She had to win.

"Good luck." said Oliver.

The girl nodded in approval, and walked to the platform. On the other side, a blonde haired girl, dressed in gothic clothes stood on the platform. A strong buzz echoed trough the audience, and the two of them activated their duel disks.

"And the second duel has officially begun!" shouted Akhenberg. "Andora Summerside will face miss Amara Jensen!"

Both platforms rose, and the girls activated their duel disks. Andora noticed several cuts on the girl's wrist and arms. _What happened to her?_

"Time to duel!" both said in unison.

**Andora 8000 – Amara 8000**

"I open with a defense position monster and one face-down." said the girl, ending her turn.

"Good, then it's my turn. And I open with Playing Possum."

A small brown rodent, resembling a rat squeaked onto the field (800/600). The girl picked up a card from her hand.

"Next, the spell Heaven's Lost Gift. We each draw 3 cards, and discard two."

Both duelists drew, and Amara set two cards.

"I end my turn here."

**Andora 8000 – Amara 8000**

Andora's eyes ran across the stadium. The hardest thing was knowing that Jason was somewhere out there, probably in danger. Knowing this was worst than not having any knowledge at all.

With a shaken hand, she made her draw.

"From my hand, I activate Urgent Synthesis. By returning Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru from my graveyard to my deck, I can special summon Koa'ki Meiru Doom from my graveyard."

In a gust of wind, a blue and red winged fiend with a horned forehead rose from the ground (1700/800).

"I set one more card, and I'll attack Playing Possum!"

The fiend dashed forward, claws stretched out. Amara grinned, pointing to her face-down.

"Activate trap: Ritualistic Beast Ritual. By destroying my beast, I can make two draws. Next, by paying 1000 lp, I can special summon this from my graveyard!"

A primal roar echoed on the field, and a strong beast, swinging a club on it's shoulder appeared (2600/1800).

"Green Baboon, why am I not surprised…" the girl shook her head.

Though she didn't want to admit it, she did made a mistake.

"Since I can't destroy it, I have to end my turn here."

Amara drew, her spidery fingers running along the card.

"I love the feeling of these cards. Almost as sweet as razor blades. Almost…"

"What did you do to yourself?" asked Andora with pity in her voice.

"I learned the pleasures shedding blood can bring. But I keep that joy only for my own flesh. I'm quite gentle in duels."

"Then you still can be called a honorable duelist." replied the girl.

Amara didn't reply, and selected one of her cards.

"I begin by summoning Unicorn Familiar."

A small imp, with sharp teeth and ears, and a long horn on his forehead appeared (0/1000).

"Next, by removing a spell from my hand, I special summon Monoceros from my hand."

A massive stallion, part horse and part rhino stampeded on the green arena (1000/1000).

"Level 2 Unicorn Familiar, level 3 Monoceros, tune now!"

Five green stars aligned, revealing a get blue horse, with a lightning shape horn on it's forehead (2200/1800). A small portal opened next to it, and Unicorn Familiar appeared (0/1000).

"Due to the effect of Monoceros, I can special summon Unicorn Familiar from my graveyard. Next, I move to the attack. Thunder Unicorn, attack Koa'ki Meiru Doom!"

The stallion charged in, and Andora quickly countered.

"Activate Mirror Force!"

In return, Amara's face-down lifted.

"I counter with Warp Zone. Since I have a beast in play, I can remove another one from my deck to negate your trap card!"

The unicorn impaled the fiend, shattering it. Andora quickly pointed to her remaining face-down.

"I activate Core Pass A. Since my monster was destroyed by battle, your battle phase comes to an end and Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru gets added to my hand from my deck."

Amara sighed, and set one card.

"My turn is over."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Jason approached cautiously, shocked by what he saw. Lloyd was suspended by chains tied to his waist, arms and neck, suspending him in the air. He seemed to be unconscious, or…

No, he couldn't afford to think like that. He ran to him, and shook him.

"Sir, please, sir, are you okay?"

Lloyd's eyes opened slowly, his mouth shaking.

"J…Jason, is that you?"

"Yes. What happened here?"

"Get out of here! You're in danger!"

Jason quickly looked around for something that might help him break the chains. He ran to one of the piles of equipment, and began searching for whatever he could use. Though his back was turned, a feint sound caught his ear. A feint scraping of claws, that seemed to run around the walls. He didn't have the time to turn, but he did manage to hear Lloyd's voice.

"Watch out!"

His new found instincts allowed him to dodge the clawed paw, and leaped to one side. The creature resembled a brown insect with four legs, and a mouth filled with large teeth. Though he'd never use that card, he did recognize it at once.

The Man Eater Bug passed towards him, displaying it's jaws. It made another swipe with it's paws. Jason managed to dodge the first, but the second knocked him on his back, wounding his shoulder. The beast pounced upon him, pining him down. Jason's eyes reflected in the creature's, life reflecting in the mirror of death. Instinctively, he clung his fist, and struck the bug in the neck. The monster backed away, temporarly stunned. The boy quickly picked up a brick next to his foot, hitting the insect in the head. The monster roared, but didn't advance.

"Come on!" shouted Jason.

The creature hissed, but dared not made another attack. It backed away slowly, vanishing into the shadows. Jason managed to see a lone Duel Monsters card in the corner. He ran to a fire prevention system placed on one of the walls, and took the axe he found there. He struck twice, breaking the chain holding Lloyd's neck. He struck fiercely, until the chains came undone. Lloyd fell on the ground, coughing.

"What happened here?" asked Jason, helping him up.

The man rubbed his neck, catching his breath.

"He said you would come. I was only the bait."

"Who?"

"Rossler. God, how could I have missed it! He used me as a bait to get to you. What's going on here kid?"

"It's a long story sir. Come on let me help you out of here."

He supported him with his arm, and Lloyd felt his legs shaking in pain. Step by step, the two made their way along the maze of corridors.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

From his seat, Rossler felt the Shadow Ring surge with energy, piercing his finger like a thousand pins. He got up, and turned to the exit.

"Where are you going?" asked Seer, still focused on the duel.

"I need some air." he replied quickly.

"But you are outside sir." said Alexa.

Rossler gave her a death look, but ignored the comment. The woman seemed offended.

"Come on sir, your students are dueling! Don't you want to be by them at their hardest moment?"

"No." he replied calmly.

He left the stand, his coat flowing in the gentle wind like a king's cape. When he was out of sight, he quickly took out his cell phone and dialed. A few moments later, a familiar voice answered.

"Yeah, what is it teach?"

"Koji, it's me. Where are you?"

"Eight row of seats. I can't believe how much fun it is to watch those losers getting trashed."

"Drop what you're doing and come here. Follow the signal of my phone.

"Sure, what do you need me to do?"

"I think it's time you started earning your stay in this enterprise."

**Andora 7500 – Amara 7000**

"My draw! And I offer my face-down Koa'ki Meiru Tornado to summon Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord."

The reversed card vanished, replaced by a dark blue armored warrior, with massive arms resembling stone pillars (2800/2200). The creature struck the earth, splitting it, and the two synchro monsters were swallowed.

"When my monster is normal summoned, two of your cards are destroyed on the spot." announced Andora.

The gothic girl extended her arm.

"I can still make the best of a bad situation. I activate Parallel Select. Since one of my synchro monster was destroyed, I can add a removed from play spell card to my hand."

"Too bad it can't stop my direct attack."

The warrior struck the earth with it's fist, shaking Amara's platform. Andora set one card, and ended her turn, with a much needed bust of confidence.

Amara drew, somewhat displeased by the result.

"Since I have nothing that can destroy your monster, I'll set one card, and a face-down monster. That will be all."

**Andora 7500 – Amara 4200**

"I have to admit it, you have a strange choice for a deck. It seems too much strategy orientated. Does it really fit you?" asked Andora.

"No. And I hate it. I only use it because Seer made me do it."

"He makes people do a lot of things, doesn't he?" she pressed.

"Sometimes, pressure is the best cure for a lot of things." she replied, showing her scared wrists. "Before I came here, I nearly bled myself to death five times. But he showed me a better way. During biology classes, he let me dissect live creatures. When I saw them slowly drain of life, their eyes taking the reflection of death, I made my choice. I would live to duel. Duel for him that is."

"But how did you get like that?"

"I saw it as a cure for the drugs my mom kept me from using. All the doctors I went to said that I lacked the will to quit. That the urge was in my blood. So I decided to clean my blood by removing it."

Andora drew, while listening to the story. _God, don't let me end up like this._

"A duelist fights either for himself, or for a noble cause." she shouted. "And Seer's neither of them. As for me, I fight for my friends. Come forth, Koa'ki Meiru Drago!"

An ice blue dragon, sparking with electricity flew to the field (1900/1600).

"I remember that all your synchro monsters are LIGHT, right? Well, with my dragon in play, neither of us can special summon LIGHT or DARK monsters. And for your face-down, my Rooklord should be enough. Attack now!"

As the warrior charged in, Amara pressed a button on her duel disk.

"Activate face-down: Dimensional Trap. By removing my monster from play, as well as the Torrential Tribute from my graveyard, the effect of this card becomes the same as the effect of my other trap."

Two pillars of water struck the monsters, shattering them. _Shoot, she did it again!_

"I set one card and pass."

"Then it's my move. And since the monster I removed was Static Bicorn, he returns to my side of the field at once."

A dimensional portal opened, and a black and yellow stripped tiger with two horns on it's head pounced out (1300/1500). A second portal opened, and Thunder Unicorn galloped in.

"When my monster is summoned by it's own effect, I can special summon a LIGHT Beast-type monster from my graveyard. And since my monster is also a Tuner, you know what comes next!"

Seven green stars aligned, revealing a strong black stallion with two golden horns (2500/2000).

"Voltic Bicorn, direct attack." she commanded.

Two jolts of electricity struck Andora, making her cringe. Despite the pain, she pointed to her face-down.

"Activate Damage Condenser. At the cost of a card, I can special summon a monster from my deck with an ATK up to the damage I took. And I select Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand."

A dark yellow machine, it's body covered with drills appeared (2100/1600). Amara simply ended her turn without another word.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

"Just a little more, we can make it." said Jason, his breath panting.

Truth was, they were lost, and Lloyd seemed to be getting worst. The teacher sank on one knee, gasping for air. Jason's heart hurt, knowing there was little he could to help. Lloyd groaned, ordering him to go.

"I can't leave you here!" he protested.

"Go for help. I'll still be here when you get back!"

"Actually, that can be debated." said a cold voice from behind him.

They turned, and saw Rossler. The man had never appeared more menacingly that he was now. Though he still wore his normal attire, he seemed to embody the face of death. Jason moved in a protective position.

"What do you want from us?" he demanded.

"Such a dominant tone. Nothing short of what a king would do."

"I'm not your king! And I want nothing to do with you or your ideas!"

"But you do. Your destiny lies with my side."

Lloyd looked puzzled.

"Your side? Don't you work for that alleged king you talk about?"

"The objectives of my employers and my own are not necessarily the same. And Jason, please don't place me in the same boat as Seer."

"No. You're worst. You made an oath to teach the students what is right. You violated that oath, and became nothing but a murderer of their souls!"

Rossler laughed.

"Such a flowery language for someone who flunked his entry exam at the academy twice."

Lloyd pushed Jason aside, angered by the statement.

"So? You may have had more knowledge, but my heart was with that school. Dreaming to teach others, I spend my time learning how to become better, and to make others better. You just came as a spy."

Rossler chuckled.

"And you did. Just look what a great duelist you made. But now, my turn to complete that training has come. Jason, your talents as a mortal are wasted. But there is a choice of immortality available to you. Living forever in the minds of men."

"My choice is made!" replied the boy.

"By what the Magi told you? Perhaps you should listen to the rest of the story."

Jason remained silent. Lloyd wished more than anything to be a protective shield.

"What else is there to know?" asked Jason.

"You are a king, remember? But you do have a rival. I can make the way clean for you. Be your herald. Your prophet if you will. I can help you eliminate your rival, and establish you in the glory of the throne you deserve."

Jason was left to ponder. King. Ruler. Words that had found new and deep meanings to him. A brief vision of himself seated on a throne, with thousand of faceless figures prostrated before him. _Power. _To change the world in his image.

"I want nothing to do with your ideas!" he replied in a determined voice.

"Then know this: the fight that awaits you is a battle to the death. There is no room for two rulers. And as it has been before, one must fall. Yes Jason, you must succeed or you will die."

The news hit him like a shower of cold ice. Life had always been the thing he most clung to. Not to mention all the things that filled it. His friends. His love. Andora's image flashed before his eyes, then shattered into black shards. Rossler picked up on the tension.

"Yes, think about it. Forever passing into nonexistence. Never to leave a mark, a trace, or even a shadow. That is what will occur, should you take the wrong side."

Unknown to either man, the shadows made by the concrete pillars began to wobble and shift.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Andora 5000 – Amara 4200**

Drawing, Andora was relieved. _Finally, something to turn the duel in my favor._

"I activate the equip spell Core Blaster." she announced. A futuristic cannon appeared on the machine's shoulder.

"Your monster's ATK doesn't matter. When equipped with Core Blaster, if the target is LIGHT or DARK, your monster is destroyed by a card effect. And since Powerhand negates the effects of monster of that same attribute during the battle phase, my deck is also safe. Attack, my monster!"

The machine pressed the trigger, and a beam of energy vaporized the stallion to atoms, much to the delight of the audience. Andora set one card, discarded Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru, and passed.

Amara's hands reached for her deck, and she drew sharply.

"I set one monster, and one face-down. End turn."

**Andora 5000 – Amara 4200**

"My move!" shouted Andora, feeling victory near. But much to her disappointment, she had no other monster to press on the attack.

"Attack her face-down." she commanded.

The machine took aim and fire. But before the attack hit, the monster vanished.

"What happened?"

"My hidden monster was Different Dimension Tamer." explained the girl. "When he's attacked, I can remove him from the game."

"You do realize that you're opened to a direct attack, right?"

"I do. That's why I activate Different Dimension Barrier – Lost Force. Your attack is negated, and your monster's ATK comes out of your life points."

The energy beam bounced of an invisible barrier, and struck and struck Andora's platform. The girl lost her balance, hitting her shoulder against the cold metal.

"I end my turn here." she said painfully.

Amara drew, and tears appeared in her eyes.

"This has been the best duel I ever had. You're a great opponent. And frankly, whoever wins, wins more than one duel."

Andora agreed in silence. Amara picked up a card from her hand.

"I play Spellbook Inside the Pot, allowing each to draw thrice. Next, the spell Ayers Rock Sunrise. Be revived, Voltic Bicorn!"

The sun's rays reflected majesticly upon the beast's fur, as the beast galloped in. Powerhand groaned, as it's ATK fell to 1100.

"My next card will be Mystical Space Typhoon, to make sure my attack will go trough. And lastly, I summon Attack Gainer!"

A warrior clad in a futuristic armor, with red flowing hair appeared (0/0). Amara pointed to both her monsters.

"Level 1 Attack Gainer, level 7 Voltic Bicorn, tune now!"

A golden horse with a blue mane dashed from the synchro portal, glistening in the sunlight (2800/2000). The ATK of Powerhand fell to a mere 100.

"When Attack Gainer is used for a synchro summon, one of your monsters looses 1000 ATK. Next, my Lightning Tricorn will attack, leaving you with a mere 200 life points. Destroy her monster now!"

Three lightning bolts fired at once, hitting the machine.

"Activate trap: Half Counter. For this battle phase only, my monster gains half of your monster's ATK!" exclaimed Andora.

"That's still not enough!" replied the other duelist, as the attack shattered the creature.

Amara sat one card, and ended her turn. And for the first time since the start of the duel, Andora felt victory slipping.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

In the depths of the stadium, Jason too felt his world collapsing around him. Rossler's words had been more painful than all the hardships he had endured. Death. Is that what would await him at the end of this quest?

"What is your choice?" asked the teacher.

He didn't answer. What could he say.

The shadows around them began to retract. Two black, almost two dimensional figures rose up. Their feet didn't touch the ground, each one approaching the two of them from each side.

"What's going on Rossler?" demanded Lloyd.

"I'm as surprised as you are." replied the man, taking a cautious step back.

One of the figures pushed Jason aside with incredible ease, and seized Lloyd by the arms, lifting him up. Jason shouted in anger, and hit the figure, only to see his arm pass trough it. The figure hit him a second time, knocking him back.

"That's enough!" demanded Rossler.

The second creature hissed, revealing a set of impressive claws.

"Okay, fine." he gulped in a passive tone.

The two figures returned to Lloyd, the face of one of them being mere inches from the man's. He forced his mouth open, and the two of them turned into black smoke, going down his throat. Lloyd coughed, and stood up. His movement seemed mechanic, and his eyes were now deep pools of darkness. He stammered towards Jason.

"Sir, are you…"

Lloyd's first collided with his abdomen, making the boy bend in pain. A second hit struck his shoulder. Rossler extended his fist, revealing his Shadow Ring.

"That's enough you moron."

A beam of energy struck the possessed man, burning his shirt. Lloyd roared in pain, but dared not get back up.

"Die." grinned the teacher.

Jason found a new dose of strength, and ran between the two teachers.

"No, you'll not touch him!"

"Out of the way boy! He needs to die, so that you may get one step closer to your victory. And frankly, I can kill you in the process if I have to. I win either way!"

Jason stood his ground, as did Rossler.

"Last chance!" he commanded.

"Yes, last chance. For you to get out of here alive!" said a voice from behind them.

Jason looked, and saw Yasmin and Shafi, each of them wearing a duel disk.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Andora 1300 – Amara 4200**

Andora made her draw, and gave a deep sigh. _I did it. I won the duel on my own._

"From my hand, I remove Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru to special summon Koa'ki Meiru Maximus!"

With a strong wingbeat, a slender dragon, black and silver in color descended onto the field. Amara's look was frozen.

"Next, I use Koa'ki Ring, to destroy your monster and deal 1000 points of damage to both of us."

A metallic collar appeared around the horse's heck, and an explosion followed immediately. Amara laughed, as Voltic Bicorn rose from the smoke.

"When Lightning Tricorn is destroyed, I can special summon either Thunder Unicorn or Voltic Bicorn from my graveyard. The duel's still on!"

"Not quite! Due to the effect of Maximus, I can destroy any of your cards that I want." retorted the girl.

A white beam of energy from the dragon's jaws struck the creature, vaporizing it. Andora ignored the seven cards her deck ejected, and picked up one more card from her hand.

"Lastly, I play Forbidden Chalice. It will negate my monster's effect, but it will grant him 400 ATK. Which is enough to win the duel!"

Both girls stood still, as the dragon prepared for the attack. Amara gave a warm smile, the first one since the duel began.

"Good job." she smiled, as the attack hit her platform.

**Andora 300 – Amara 0**

Cheers flowed from every side, as Andora descended the platform. The scoreboard showed a red marker for each team. Akhenberg picked up the mike energeticly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a tie! The last duel to come will decide matters. Teams, please send your representatives."

The audience cheered wildly, as Carrie rose up. Marcus looked around, hoping to find Jason.

"Where is he? We need him here for the final duel."

"Hey, maybe I could…" jumped in Oliver.

"Forget it. You may have the spirit, but it's going to take more than hopes to defeat her." replied Andora.

Her mind desperately searched for a solution.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Rossler turned to the Magi, with a look of surprise and annoyance on his face.

"Well, this is certainly an unpredicted turn of events."

Shafi approached Jason, but the boy stood his ground.

"Stand aside, my king."

"No, I won't let you harm him!" shouted Jason.

"I won't. I can help him. Please."

Despite his doubts, Jason moved aside. Shafi took out the Auromer from his pocket, and the stone glowed blood red. Lloyd screamed in pain, his face contorting with rage and suffering. Black energy erupted from his mouth and eyes, as the evil left him. The man fell to his knees, gasping for air.

"What happened? Who are you people?"

"Call us friends if you want." replied Yasmin, helping him up.

Jason took over, supporting him. Shafi pointed to one of the passages.

"That will lead you to the main arena. Go, you have a duel to win. I'll handle the professor here."

Rossler turned to face him, and a dark blue duel disk appeared around his arm in a flash. Jason gave him one last look.

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, I've taken down his type before."

Rossler spread his arms, and a circle of black flames surrounded the two duelists.

"Magi, you've never even met my type before!" he replied, and each of them drew their five opening cards.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

On the stadium above, the crowds were getting impatient. Akhenberg took the stand, and called out.

"Team Reinforcements, you must send a representative now."

"We're…still waiting for our captain sir." replied Andora desperate to buy time.

The announcer looked at his watch, and pressed several buttons, displaying five minutes on the display board. Marcus hit the ground with his foot.

"You can't do this to us!" he protested.

"I'm afraid I can. Tournament rules. You have five minutes to send a duelist, or Team Vision will win by default."

"Now what?" asked Oliver desperately.

"We wait."

In the stadium below, Jason had two focuses. To get to the arena as fast as possible, and to make sure his teacher wouldn't suffer more than he already had. The man's body seemed to get heavier and heavier.

"Just a bit more sir."

New sounds reached his ears. Yes, they were the noises of the audience. Lloyd grabbed his arm.

"Go, you need to be out there more than I do!"

"Is that what they taught you in the army sir? Or was it more like no man left behind!"

The two of them increased the pace, heading for the large exit, from which the light of the midday sun could be already seen.

In the official lounge, miss Alexa reached towards Seer.

"Looks like you may just win by default. Only two minutes to go."

Seer pushed her aside.

"I want a duel, not a default!" he replied angrily.

Marcus was grinding his teeth in anger. Being helpless to do something was the thing he hated the most. Especially now, when so much more was on the line. He looked at the board. Only one minute left to go. _Damn it Jason, where are you?_

Akhenberg stood in a rather sober manor, raising his hand.

"Attention Team Reinforcements. You have ten seconds to send out a representative. Nine…eight…seven…six…five…."

"Wait!", shouted Oliver. I'll duel!"

"You can't!" protested Andora.

"She's right." confirmed a well known voice behind them. "This is my duel."

All three of them turned, and saw Jason making his way to the platform. Andora barely managed to contain her tears. The boy came to her, and they hugged for a brief moment.

"Good luck." she smiled.

Jason kissed her forehead, and left without another word. What else could he say. As his platform lifted, all the stress he had endured that day seemed to leave him. His mind was now focused on what he had to do. The two duelists were now on equal level, their eyes meeting in a death grip.

"Carrie, I made a promise to you. I said I would duel you, and I will. But I intend to do more than that. I will free you from the darkness you created around yourself!"

The girl gave no reply, but Jason could feel the powerful aura building up around her.

"Time to duel!" both shouted in unison.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**ORIGINAL CARDS CREATED**

**Space Warp**

Trap / Counter

Activate if you control a Beast-type monster. Remove from play 1 Beast-type monster you control to negate the activation of a spell or trap card and destroy it.

**Different Dimension Tamer**

Beast-Warrior / EARTH / level 2 / ATK 600 / DEF 500

If this card is selected as an attack target, you can remove this card from play (this effect can be used even if this card is face-down on the field).

**Static Bicorn**

Level 2 / EARTH / Tuner / Beast / ATK 1300 / DEF 1500

If this card is removed from play, special summon it during your next Stand-by Phase. If this card is special summoned by this effect, special summon 1 level 5 or lower Beast-type synchro monster from your graveyard.

**The above cards are my own creation**

**CARD TRIVIA QUIZ**

This pair of outdated monsters was used by Joey Wheeler during the first arc of the original Yugioh series. Name them, and the other card(s) in which they appear.

_**Coming up…**_

Jason and Carrie face-of in the final duel of the tournament, yet few know the extent of this lone showdown. And Rossler will have his own chance against the Magi. Don't miss **Evolution Burst P1**


	30. Evolution Bust P1

**CARD TRIVIA QUIZ RESULTS**

The mentioned cards are Lava Battleguard and Swamp Battleguard. They appear in the artwork of Skill Successor.

**CHAPTER 30**

Irene slammed the door with her shoulder, but with no success. Controlling her breath, she shouted, then hit again, with the same result. Ignoring the pain, she hit the door with her fists and feet, and gave up. She was caught, and there was little she could do. And even if she managed to get out of the room, what could she do to prevent the catastrophe.

She went to the window, and looked down. Jumping wouldn't do any good, since she was about eight stories high. She returned to the door, and crossed her arms. _Come on, think! There's got to be something in here I can use to escape. _She checked the room, and saw a laptop on the table. _Great, what am I supposed to do with that. _She hit her leg in anger, and a metallic ring reached her ears. She snuck her hand in, and took out a bunch of keys, and her eyes wandered to the electronic panel next to the door. _Smooth going girl, use the mind you've got._

She took the laptop, and turned it on. Then, using the tip of her key, she managed to unscrew the five screws that held the metallic panel. The whole procedure took about four minutes, and the woman knew she had to hurry. The duel could start at any time, and who knew how much time it would take to draw that card.

Removing the metallic cover, she checked the wires. Using the same key, she struggled to take out the main security switches, and connected the laptop to the door. Taping furiously, she began hacking the lock. Sweat poured from her forehead, and her mind tried desperately to stay focused. A green flick on the panel, and the door opened. Irene jumped up, taking the laptop with her, and ran out, thankful that no one was there to see her.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Rossler made the first draw, the black flames of the circle reflecting in his eyes.

"I've been looking forward to this."

"Good. Then I won't disappoint either." replied Shafi.

**Rossler 8000 – Shafi 8000**

"I begin with a hidden monster, and three face-downs. That will be all." he concluded.

Shafi made his first draw, ignoring the circumstances. It was just another duel. One with the potential to kill him.

"I'll start of by summoning…"

"Hold on, before you do, I activate my first trap: Summon Tax. With this in play, each time a monster is summoned, it's controller takes damage equal to half of it's ATK!" shouted Rossler.

"But that card will affect you as well!"

"Only a little. My deck runs very few monsters to begin with, and to be honest, watching you scream in pain is too much fun."

"We'll see about that!" shouted the Magi. "I summon Vision Hero Farris."

A warrior wearing an armor made of cables and leather, with a single eye covering his face appeared (1600/1800). Shafi's deck ejected a card, followed immediately by a strike of lightning that nearly knocked him out. _Damn, that hurt!_

"I told you."

"Yeah, I got that. But due to my monster's effect, I can send a Vision Hero from my deck to the graveyard. Next, I'll attack your face-down!"

A beam of energy shot from the warrior's hand, striking the hidden monster, revealing an obese fiend, armed with a skull topped staff (1200/2000).

"Tough luck. My Djinn Releaser of Rituals is stronger."

The Magi rubbed his shoulder trying to numb the pain.

"I set two cards and pass!"

**Rossler 8000 – Shafi 6800**

"Ihope you're enjoying your last duel. I know I am. So I summon Djinn Presider of Rituals to the field."

Much like the first fiend, this one too was fat, and dark green in color. He was armed with a sword and shield (1800/1400). Summon Tax struck Rossler with a jolt of electricity, but he merely brushed it of.

"Strange, how do you endure that?" 

"With my mind. Something you totally lack. Next, my monster shall attack!"

The fiend roared, slashing the warrior with his sword. Shafi pointed to his hidden card.

"Activate trap: Appearing Vision. Since one of my heroes died by battle, I can special summon another one from my deck. Like Vision Hero Minimum Ray!"

A short, muscular warrior appeared, wearing an armor similar to that of the deceased monster (1200/700). Shafi crouched in pain, as the effect of Summon Tax hit him.

"And I'm not done. Since I took battle damage, I can place the Vision Hero Multiply Guy from my graveyard in my spell and trap card zone."

"So, you still have some fight left in you. I end my turn here."

Shafi drew, and was relieved. _Finally, I can take a break from that damn trap._

"From my hand, I activate the spell Mirage Storm. For three of my turns from now, I am immune to all Trap card effects that deal effect damage. So your trap can't harm me!"

Rossler gave no reply.

"I'm not done. I activate the spell Enchanted Vision, to summon Vision Hero Multiply Guy from my back row."

A warrior wearing a tight bodysuit, covered with sharp spikes materialized (800/700), (1600/700). Shafi laughed, revealing a spell card.

"I play the spell Blinded Fusion. By returning my monsters to my spell and trap card zone, I can special summon a Fusion monster that has those monsters as a fusion material. Rise up, Vision Hero Adoration!"

The two warriors vanished like a mirage, and a new warrior came into sight. The word adoration was indeed appropriate. It wore the attire of a king, or more likely a magical paladin (2800/2100).

"Attack Djinn Presider!" he commanded.

The warrior's blade struck with unmatched speed, slashing the fiend. Rossler pointed to his face-down card.

"Foolish. I activate Bipolar Flame. By sending one Djinn from my deck to the graveyard, all battle damage becomes zero."

Shafi frowned. _Stay focused. He's still only human._

"I end my turn here." he said quietly.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

On the stadium above, the atmosphere had calmed down slightly. Many of the spectators had begun to realize the tension between the two duelists. Jason and Carrie drew their five cards, still focused on each other.

"Carrie, you've build a wall of darkness around you. One that kept out all things that could bring you joy. I intend to show you that!"

"I don't need you, nor your useless talk. The darkness is all I have. It kept me going during my hardest moments. You will not take it from me!"

Jason closed his eyes.

"I felt what you felt. And I managed to wash away my doubts. I can help you."

"You're better of helping yourself! Time to duel."

**Carrie 8000 – Jason 8000**

"My move! And I open with Krebons!"

The psychic harlequin appeared, juggling his Tetris blocks (1200/400).

"Two cards face-down will end my turn!" her voice echoed trough the stadium.

Andora grasped the edge of her pants.

"Here we go."

Oliver held his fingers crossed, praying in silence.

Jason made his draw, and selected one card.

"I begin by summoning Trident Warrior to the field."

A bearded warrior, wearing turquoise clothes and armed with a trident appeared (1800/1300). A portal opened next to him, and Junk Synchron appeared (1300/500).

"Due to my monster's effect, I can special summon a level 3 or lower monster from my hand. Next, I tune my monsters together!"

Seven green stars aligned, and an armored warrior, armed with a bow appeared (2300/2000). Marcus took notice of the new warrior.

"Due to the effect of Junk Archer, I can remove any monster on the field until the end phase. Go, Scrap Arrow!"

The monster tensioned the bow, and the arrow pierced Krebons. Jason pointed to her.

"Carrie, let go of your pain. Listen to me at least."

"Never!"

"Then I have no choice! Junk Archer, direct attack!"

The arrow shot struck the girl, yet she stood firm. Her eyes were sparkling with power.

"I took worst pain that that. And I always use it to my advantage. I activate Wolf in Sheep's Clothing. Since I took damage by a direct attack, I can special summon a level 1 monster from my hand and one from my deck, as long as they have the same name. I select Doctor Cranium."

Two identical lab coat wearing scientists appeared (100/100) x 2. Jason set one card.

"I end my turn here." he said, and Krebons returned to the field.

**Carrie 5700 – Jason 8000**

Theblack haired girl drew, a feint smile slipping across her face.

"When I first saw you, I thought I had found a kindred spirit. Yet you see in me what all the other worthless people see. A pitiful creature, worthless and weak. I have found my purpose, and it is with Seer!"

"You're wrong!" shouted Jason. "You're not like that."

"Liar! I'll silence your voice now. I activate Psychic Payment. For this turn only, I no longer have to pay life points to activate the effects of Psychic monsters. Next, I offer both Doctor Cranium to summon Master Gig."

The two small monsters vanished, replaced by an egg shaped monster, covered with spikes (2600/1400). Carrie took two Psychic monsters from her deck due to the effect of Doctor Cranium, and pointed to her monster.

"Your warrior perishes now. My monster can destroy creatures you have in play equal to the number of psychics I have out!"

Two lasers struck the warrior, and he dropped his bow. A shadow of satisfaction came upon her face. Jason stood hopeless. _I need to release her anger. Only then can I free her._

"Direct attack!" she commanded.

As the energy beams struck Jason, he reached for his duel disk.

"Activate trap: Spirit Force. I take no battle damage, and Junk Synchron returns to my hand."

"So, you do fear the pain." she asked.

"I felt my share of pain. You no longer have to dish it out."

"I do!" she replied. "Krebons, direct attack!"

The harlequin threw a bundle of blocks, hitting Jason in the shoulder. The boy stood still, not showing any pain. Carrie's eyes narrowed, dissatisfied by the result.

"I set one card. My turn is over."

Jason made his draw, focusing on the girl before him. _She will fall in herself. I don't have much time._

"I set one monster and two face-downs. End turn."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Running along the empty halls, Irene hoped that the office area would be empty. She knew Seer kept his office locked most of the time, but the did have a spare key. She ran along the corner, almost knocking down one of the janitors. Dashing trough two floor stairs, she managed to reach the office area. Seer's office was the third room to the left. Irene's hand reached in her pocket, and took out her keys. She opened the door, before quickly shutting it.

After a few moments of rest, she activated the laptop, connecting it to the mainframe. _Come on, don't let me down now. _

Almost instantly, the connection was made, she accessed the central databank, scrolling trough the hundreds of files. The search tab halted at the desired file, and Irene opened it.

_Here we go. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

In the circle of flames, Rossler stood dominant as death itself. He drew, silently and quickly.

**Rossler 7100 – Shafi 6800**

"I activate my face-down: Nightmare Archfiends. By tributing Djinn Releaser of Rituals, you gain three Archfiend Tokens."

The fat fiend vanished, and three black, slender creatures appeared on Shafi's side of the field (2000/2000) x 3.

"Gee, thanks. Just what I need."

"Enjoy them while you can. Next, I play Hand Destruction, thus we send two cards from our hands to the graveyard, and draw the same amount."

The teacher chuckled.

"Almost there. I activate Preparation for Rites. A level 7 or higher Ritual monsters from my deck comes to my hand, and a ritual spell from my graveyard as well."

_Here it comes!_

"I activate Ritual of Destruction!" shouted Rossler. "By removing from play Djinn Disserere of Ritual, Preside of Rituals and Releaser of Rituals, to summon Garlandolf, King of Destruction!"

The three fiends vanished into a black sphere of energy, and the darkness began to spread. A tall fiend, blue in color and covered with gold ornaments, horns and vicious teeth appeared (2500/1400). Summon Tax struck Rossler, but with no visible effect. The Nightmare Archfiends exploded into dust, and the fiend's ATK rose to 2800. Shafi quickly pointed to his face-down.

"I activate Vision Defense. For this turn, my monster cannot be destroyed by card effects. And since both our monsters have the same ATK, you'll destroy your own card should you attack!"

"Perhaps. But since those tokens were destroyed, you take 800 damage for each one."

Shafi groaned, clinging his chest.

"Your monster won't be defending you forever. And so you know, due to Releasers' effect, you cannot special summon monsters. Oh, and Disserere makes him immune to trap cards."

"But I'll let you worry about that later. I end my turn here."

Shafi made his draw. The card was useless for the moment. _Oh well, still good for a bluff._

"I set one card and pass.

**Rossler 5850 – Shafi 4400**

"I was hoping for something more challenging." sighed Rossler, drawing. "Oh well, guess I have to pass with a face-down and end my turn."

Shafi made his draw. _This could be good._

"I set one card and pass."

**Rossler 5850 – Shafi 4400**

"My draw. And I think it's time to break the stailmate. I combine my monster with Sword of Dark Rites, giving my monster a 400 ATK boost."

A black, sharp sword appeared in the fiend's hand (3200/1400).

"Attack his hero!" he commanded.

Garlandolf roared, beheading the warrior with one blow. Shafi's face-down lifted.

"I activate Vision Healing. Since my monster was destroyed, half of it's ATK gets added to my life points!"

"You'll need every one of them. I end my turn here."

Shafi sighed. _Glad you helped me out pal. I won't let your sacrifice be for nothing. _

"I set one monster, and end my turn."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Jason did all he could to stay calm. The situation was bad, and he knew it. The coming turn would be decisive.

**Carrie 5700 – Jason 6800**

"My turn begins now! And I offer Krebons to summon Psychic Emperor."

The harlequin vanished, replaced by an aged sage, wearing a metal helmet and orange robes (2400/1000). The girl's body glowed.

"His arrival means I will be healed. With 500 lp. for each Psychic in my graveyard."

"You won't be healed like that." said Jason in a sad tone.

"I didn't ask you anything. Pain has been my companion, and I have my own way to contain it. And here's how I do it. Psychic Emperor, attack!"

The mage shot two balls of energy, only to be blocked by a metallic scarecrow.

"My Scrap-Iron Scarecrow would have a word to say about that."

"You can't block me forever! Master Gig, your turn."

The creature's twin lasers hit their target, revealing a rocky warrior, carrying a helicopter landing pad (600/1200). The attack bounced of.

"Fortress Warrior can avoid destruction once per turn."

The aura around Carrie intensified, becoming visible for the rest of the audience for the first time. Andora felt her heart pumping. _Jason, be careful. _Murmurs rose from the audience, as the aura spread from her around the edges of the dueling arena. Seer's face was delighted. _Yes, show them your true abilities. There's no longer any need to stay in the shadows. _

"I move to my Main Phase 2, and pay 1000 lp. for the effect of Master Gig. Your warrior won't avoid destruction this time!"

Fortress Warrior stood calm, as the lasers shattered him.

"I end my turn here with a face-down." she said, as the aura around the stadium began to intensify. It was no longer shapeless energy. Deformed faces could be seen from place to place.

Jason drew. _Finally, something good._

"By discarding one card, I can special summon Quickdraw Synchron from my hand."

The gunswinger machine appeared (700/1400), and a portal next to it opened, revealing a small rodent, it's body covered with metal bolts (800/800).

"Since I have a tuner in play, I can special summon Quilbolt Hedgehog from my graveyard."

_Burning power, gather and drive the duel to my victory! _chanted Jason, as the seven green stars aligned.

"Synchro summon! Blaze forth, Nitro Warrior."

A muscular, horned warrior, with a jet engine strapped on it's back appeared (2800/1800). Jason picked one more card.

"I activate Spellbook inside the Pot, allowing each of us to draw thrice. And since a spell has been played, my monster gains 1000 ATK for this turn. And I know how to use them. Attack Master Gig! Dynamite knuckle."

The warrior's jet blazed, and the warrior's fist collided with the psychic, shattering it.

"I end my turn." he said gently.

Carrie reached for her disc.

"I activate Metaphysical Regeneration. For each Psychic that was destroyed this turn, I gain 1000 lp. So your attack didn't even make a dent."

**Carrie 6000 – Jason 6800**

The aura seemed to focus in Carrie's hand, as she drew. Her lips parted, in a wicked laugh.

"So, you think you know me. So far, you've only met my hate. But here, I'll show you my love. I summon Power Surger to the field."

A short, roughly human creature appeared, carrying two large tubes on it's back (1000/200). The girl's finger rose to the sky.

"Level 2 Power Surger, level 6 Psychic Emperor, tune now!"

_Shadows of the mind, smash the boundaries of this world!_

"Synchro summon! Defender of my flesh, Thought Ruler Archfiend"

The winged psychic fiend descended on the field, shield by it's wings. He roared, spreading out it's arms and tail (2700/2300), (3700/2300). Much to Jason's shock, a glowing thread of energy appeared from the girl's chest, blending into the monster's back.

"Due to the effect of Power Surger, I can pay up to 1000 lp. to boost the ATK of my monster by the same amount. Which means that your warrior is finished. Make your attack now!"

The fiend's mouth opened, releasing a stream of black energy. Jason quickly reached for his duel disk.

"Go, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

"That card's useless! I give up 1000 lp. to negate and destroy it."

The black mist shrouded the warrior, and he vanished without a trace. A pulse of energy rushed along the energy string, and Carrie absorbed it, like a child assimilating it's mother's milk.

"Almost done. But before I end my turn, I activate Psychic Overload, returning three Psychics back to my deck to draw two cards. Make your move."

Jason's hand reached for his deck. _I need to destroy that card. It could just open the door for me._

"Have you given up yet?" asked Carrie.

"No, I haven't not on this duel and not on you. I activate the spell Warrior's Legacy, allowing me to summon Fortress Warrior back from my graveyard. The only catch is that it's ATK becomes zero. But then again, since I don't take any battle damage from a battle involving him, that won't be much of a problem."

"I set one card and pass."

**Carrie 6800 – Jason 5900**

The black haired girl drew, and shook her head.

"Looks like you're in luck. I don't have a second monster to summon, but I can give you a preview of what is to come. Thought Ruler Archfiend, attack!"

Jason smiled, as the energy stream shot towards him.

"I can feel you crying out! By attacking, you thought you would extend your pain. But all you did is give me the means to cure you. I activate Warrior's Evolution. By tributing Fortress Warrior, your turn's battle phase comes to an end. And in addition to that, I can summon my own soul card."

A strong warrior, wearing a blue visor and futuristic armor appeared, the sun reflecting from the ornaments that decorated his armor (2800/1000), (3100/1000). Carrie looked puzzled.

"So, this is the card you call as a soul."

"He's more than that. He is my tie to this duel. And he will make a bridge into your soul."

Carrie set one card, and ended her turn.

Jason hoped against hope. _Please, let this draw open the path. _His fingers reached for his card and drew.

"Well?" asked Carrie uneasy.

"My deck hasn't failed me yet! And today is no exception. I activate the spell Battle Tuned. By removing Quickdraw Synchron from my graveyard, my warrior gains his ATK value as a bonus."

A phantomatic image of the cowboy tuner appear, being swallowed into the armor of Colossal Fighter, his ATK going up to 3800. Carrie's face went pale.

"It's time to open your eyes!" shouted Jason. "Colossal Fighter, attack!"

The two monsters collided, two energy pillars shooting to the heavens. The energy thread connected to Carrie's chest snapped, and the girl screamed in agony. Her eyes were fixed on Jason, the source of all her hatred. The duelist's warrior returned to his owner's side of the field. _Did it work?_

The girl seemed lost in her own thoughts. The aura around her pulsed strongly, completely shrouding her.

"I won't forget." she whispered.

"Carrie…" began Jason.

"I won't forget!" she screamed, the energy raising her hair up.

A wall of black flames erupted around the arena, blocking all access. Andora screamed, and grabbed Oliver, pulling him out of the way. Marcus ran back to the wall, shocked. Carrie's eyes were now pools of energy. A second ring of energy, even larger, surrounded the exterior of the stadium. Screams broke out in the audience, as people were literally crushed as many ran in desperation for the exit.

"That's enough!" shouted Jason. "They have no business in this."

"No, I want an audience to witness your destruction. Even if they have to perish in the process!"

"They're innocent. Let them go!"

Carrie laughed bitterly.

"There's no such thing as an innocent human."

"Maybe. But anyone can change. Open your heart if you want to understand."

"My…heart?"

_**flashback**_

A young Carrie fell to her knees, cards scattered before her. She failed. Her first failure. Her eyes looked up, beholding Seer. The man's form had the shape of a towering might, a force that overshadowed her. She reached out, and Seer took her hand.

"I lost." she said in a painful tone.

"Yes. But what you experienced was the same as I. Power unleashed, desire fulfilled, hopes raised and then shattered. A miniature of the world and how it will submit to us."

The girl's black hair framed her face, like a curtain ready to fall on a wasted play. The words passed trough her like a winter breeze.

"Why do you duel?" asked the man.

_Why? Why do I duel? _She never gave an answer.

"Because I don't want to forget. The neglect of my mother. The hate of the people around me. I duel to keep that memory alive."

Seer stroked her chin.

"Good. And I shall make sure that you will not forget."

Their eyes meet for only a moment.

"Never."

_**end flashback**_

On the field, the will of the two duelists were locked in a struggle even more fierce than the one played with cards. Carrie drew, swaying between reality and the pit of her own mind. The energy aura around her pulsed, and the black flames around the stadium rose in intensity, forcing the people on the already overcrowded platforms to take shelter further down, causing a human wave of panic.

**Carrie 6700 – Jason 5900**

"The move is mine. You may try to win Jason, but you fail. And you do so, only because you stay focused on others rather on what you have. I found that, and your failure will teach you that."

"I look to others not because I seek something from them. I do it for what they are." replied the boy.

"And that will crush you! I activate the trap Wicked Rebirth, allowing me to revive Thought Ruler Archfiend at the cost of 800 lp."

A white ring of energy descended from the sky, and the psychic fiend descended from it (2700/2300). Carrie picked up one card from her hand.

"I activate Emergency Teleport, to summon Mind Helper from my deck."

A portal opened, and a small creature came out. It's skull was split, revealing an enlarged brain. His only clothing was a black robe covering him from the neck down (200/200).

"The time has come! Level 1 Mind Helper, level 8 Thought Ruler Archfiend, synchronize!"

"Say what, I thought that archfiend was her best monster." gasped Oliver.

"Apparently not." replied Andora.

Nine green stars aligned, followed by a flashing light.

_Powers of the mind, shatter the blight of this world!_

"Synchro summon! Be created, Hyper Psychic Blaster!"

A warrior-like creature, wearing a white armor, with sharp metallic wings. It's arms resembled massive laser cannons (3000/2500). Carrie reached for her deck.

"Since Mind Helper was used for the synchro summon of a level 7 or higher psychic, I can make two draws."

She did, and her eyes narrowed. _This card…_

_**flashback**_

"What a splendid day for your best duel." said Seer, making Carrie stop in her tracks.

"Thank you sir." she smiled. "But shouldn't you be in the audience?"

"I just wanted to give you one last good luck. And to provide you with an extra jolt of power."

He handed her three cards. The girl looked at them.

"When this monster is summoned, I want you to take this card and activate it immediately. No questions. Just do it."

"I…I will."

"Yes, so you will."

_**end flashback**_

"Jason, I'll give you one more respite for now. I set one card and end my turn."

The young duelist drew. _I wonder what she meant by that? Still, her monster is weaker._

He checked the card he got. _This should work if things get out of hand. _

"I set one card. And now, Colossal Fighter, attack!"

The warrior's armor glowed, dashing forward at full speed. Carrie grinned, and pressed her duel disk.

"Activate trap card: Assault Mode Activate!"

Seer's face literally shined with delight. _And so it begins._

He rose up, heading for the exit. While he did, he took a gadget from his coat, and began to access several numbers.

On the arena, the psychic's armor began to change. His body grew, and the armor turned from white to brown. The wings became shorter and wider, consisting of three blades each. The guns that formed it's arms too were enlarged (3500/3000). Jason remained mute for a moment, and quickly called of his attack.

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"You offered the card closest to your heart to summon…that thing!"

Carrie laughed.

"My heart is still with him. And his sacrifice will bring your downfall!"

We'll see." replied Jason, ending his turn.

**Carrie 5900 – Jason 5900**

"Yes, we shall indeed! I made my sacrifice, and now you shall make your own! Hyper Psychic Blaster / Assault Mode, shatter his last hopes!"

The monster's guns charged, and fired simultaneous, two beams of energy literally absorbing the air around them. Carrie's face resembled an ancient idol awaiting it's offering, as the two beams struck the warrior, covering Jason's side of the field in smoke. Andora covered her face. _Jason, no…._

Oliver looked intensely, trying to distinguish anything trough the screen of smoke. He held his breath, as the breeze pushed the smoke aside. Andora looked trough her fingers, and managed to distinguish a figure. Jason stood still, unaffected by the blasts.

"He's okay!" shouted the girl, yelling at the top of her voice.

"And his life points are the same." said Marcus cautiously.

Carrie was just as puzzled.

"How…"

"The duel is far from over. I still had one face-down left. And I think you'll recognize it."

The smoke had now moved away almost completely, and the card came into view. Marcus remained agast, as did most of the people present.

"No way, what were the chances of that!"

"Carrie, the card I activated, was my own Assault Mode Activate. And by tributing Colossal Fighter, I can summon a creature that can match yours: Colossal Fighter / Assault Mode!"

A pillar of light descended from the sky, bringing with it a stunning creation. Much like the original warrior, this one was well build, having a green visor over his eyes. His armor was blue, and a twin jet engine was fixed to his back, stabilized by a pair of jet aircraft wings (3300/1500). The two monsters faced each other, mirrors of their respective masters.

_**To be continued…**_

**ORIGINAL CARDS CREATED**

**Mind Helper**

Level 1 / Tuner / Psychic / LIGHT / ATK 200 / DEF 200

If this card is used for the synchro summon of a level 7 or higher Psychic-type monster, draw 2 cards.

**Warrior's Legacy**

Spell / Normal

Special summon 1 level 4 or lower Warrior-type monster from your graveyard in attack position. It's ATK becomes 0 and it's position cannot be changed.

**Bipolar Flame**

Trap / Normal

Activate during the damage step only. Send I Djinn monster from your deck to the graveyard to make battle damage from 1 of your opponent's attacks 0.

**Mirage Storm**

Spell / Normal

Until the third turn after this card is activated, you take no damage from the effects of Trap cards.

**Appearing Vision**

Trap / Normal

Activate if a Vision Hero you control is destroyed. Special summon 1 level 4 or lower Vision Hero from your deck.

**Vision Healing**

Trap / Normal

Activate if a Vision Hero monster you control is destroyed. Gain life points equal to half it's ATK.

**Power Surger**

Level 2 / Tuner / Psychic / EARTH / ATK 1000 / DEF 200

If this card is used for the synchro summon of a Psychic-type monster, you can pay life points in multiples of 100 (max 1000) to increase the ATK of that monster by the same amount.

**Blinded Fusion**

Spell / Normal

Select 1 Vision Hero fusion monster from your extra deck. If the correct fusion materials are on the field, place them in your spell and trap card zone, and special summon the selected fusion monster (this summon is treated as a fusion summon).

**The above cards are my own creation**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**CARD TRIVIA QUIZZ**

The first of these monsters is a Normal monster, while the second is a Fairy-type monster that cannot be destroyed by battle. Name them, and the card in whose artwork they appear together.


	31. Evolution Burst P2

**CARD TRIVIA QUIZZ RESULTS**

The two monsters are Marshmallon and Jerry Beans Man. They appear in the artwork of Card Rotator

**CHAPTER 31**

High above the atmosphere, a satellite turned around it's axis. Two optical sensors focused around the vastness of space, before locating it's target. The sensors focused upon it, and two unseen beams were emitted from it, striking the receiving antennas. The satellite marked KC turned it's course, and focused on the planet below it. Multiple waves, unseen but very real, struck it's target accurately and perfectly. Across the globe, silos were now forced opened, revealing the weapons buried inside them. No computer command, regardless how desperate could prevent it. In the dark oceans, submarine hatches burst open, impeccable and cold. Nature had kept man from pressing the button, but machines had no such nature. And the souls of man remain equally fallen. Time had come to an end. And history hung upon one duel.

Five minutes till launch.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

_Kaiba Corporation, Neo Domino_

The KC digital processing room was generally a busy place, but at the moment it was in total chaos. The programmers were busy at they stations, trying to maintain control of an already collapsed system. All department managers had been called from wherever they could be found, and set of to maintain a somewhat form of order among the workers.

"Did we gain control of the mainframe?" shouted a man in his late twenties.

"Negative, system is still working on it's own. All processors are working, but we have no control of them. Until the satellite is back in our hands, we can't do a whole lot!"

"Then do it!" he shouted.

A young girl, turned to the manager, shaking her head.

"Easier said than done. The satellite's connected to a different central computer. The only way to get it back at this point is to shut down our own system, restart and hope it's enough."

"That's crazy, if we do that, our entire database may be permanently damaged. Not just lost files, but also banking issues, legal rights. Any layman with a computer can take us out!"

The doors opened, and two men ran in, holding a bunch of papers. They went to the manager, giving them to him.

"Any progress?" he demanded eagerly.

"Nothing. We launched the back-up system, but no results."

The man whipped his forehead. The pressure was great indeed.

"Keep working. I'm going to get in touch with mr Kaiba, and if he gives the go-ahead, we'll go with your ideas."

"There's no need for that." answered a well-known voice.

Despite his nearly forty years, Seto Kaiba still kept his youthful appearance. Weather by health programs, diet, or just his heritage, no one could say. His taste in clothing had changed very little trough the years. He wore black shoes and pants, blue shirt, and white trench-coat. His very presence gave the employees a sense of security.

"Sir…" began the director.

"Forget it Ray. I've been in this situation before, and I got out of it. This is no exception. No one takes over my company, is that clear!"

"Y…yes."

"Good. First thing's first. I want control of my satellite back. Switch to the D4 program, and cut all connections between the main server and all local ones."

"But won't that…"

"They can function autonomously for a while." snapped the CEO.

"We're done with that sir." exclaimed one of the technicians.

"Good. Now, isolate the signal, and sever all ties between the satellite and other independent sources of signal. How long will that take?"

"Two minutes sir!"

Kaiba turned to the nearest programmer.

"Once we're back in control, trace the source of this problem. I want to know who's responsible."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Irene was still typing on her laptop, when the automatic voice of the central computer was heard in the loudspeakers mounted trough the building.

"Attention, all possessors of a FutuPass must report to the portal chamber at once. The doors will be closed automatic in five minutes. I repeat, all persons in the position of a FutuPass must report to the portal chamber in five minutes."

"No!" shouted Irene, striking the floor with her fist. "Cancel previous order, abort launch!" she commanded.

The response was terribly calm in comparison to her desperation.

"Negative. Program cannot be aborted. Pass key no longer available."

Irene screamed in despair, trying to gather her thoughts. All her efforts, all the trials and hopes, just to die along with the rest of humanity? Her very nature shuddered. Her mind wandered briefly. A luminous image of her, Seer, and Carrie, running trough a meadow, under a bright summer sun. It was what she could have had, for the price of betraying her own soul.

She slapped herself. Those things were long gone. She had a new mission now. To prevent a catastrophe, and to keep her girl from doing a horrible crime. She returned to the computer, and made a connection with the central frame.

"What is the pass key?" asked the woman.

Almost immediately, the female voice of the computer replied.

"The key is no longer available in digital form. It has been transferred into one of the cards played in the course of the current duel."

"Identify it!" she demanded.

"Searching. Object found."

Irene looked at the scan of the card. _So that's it._

"Computer, is there a way to shut down the previous command?"

"Negative."

_Well, worth the try. Now what? _She closed her eyes for a brief moment, before it hit her.

"Can we create a shut down pass using the existing launch order?"

"Processing. Original command identified. Possibility of counter-code, 90%. Optimal suggestion, use a existing hardware as launch platform."

"Identify all available platforms." said Irene.

A display of all the cards Carrie had in play was shown. She touched the screen, selecting the only monster available on her side of the field.

"Card selected. Beginning process of creating new abort program. Estimated time, four minutes and ten seconds."

The woman dared not even breath easily. Her eyes were focused on the screen. It would be a tight fit.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

The gentle sound of Rossler, pager drew the man's attention. He stopped it and folded his cards.

"Gee I guess today's your lucky day. I have to cut the duel short here.

He raised his hand, and the Shadow Ring began to absorb the flames that surrounded them. Shafi quickly reached for the Auromer, and threw it against the wall of fire. The link broke, and the energy shock threw the man back.

"You fool, have you any idea what you just did?"

"Yes. This duel's not done. And you're not leaving. We'll see it to the end. Yours or mine!"

"Then so be it!" roared the teacher.

**Rossler 5850 – Shafi 4400**

"You just signed your own death sentence!" shouted Rossler. "My move. And my king of destruction will once again prove his name! Attack his face-down."

The fiend raised his sword, and with one slash, he struck the reversed card. It revealed a warrior defending himself with a round shield. His eyes were covered by white bandages (200/2200). The warrior raised his shield, deflecting the blow.

"My Vision Hero Tanner isn't going anywhere! By sending to the graveyard a Vision Hero from my back row, he can't be destroyed by battle."

"Perhaps, but your life points are another matter. I activate the trap Ruined Temple. Since a ritual monster attacked and failed to destroy his target, you take damage equal to half my monster's ATK!"

A ghostly form of Garlandolf struck Shafi, making every bit of his flesh shake.

"My turn is over." he said.

Shafi made his draw, hopeful for the very first time.

"I activate Legacy of a Hero. Since I have at least two level 4 or higher Hero monsters in my graveyard, I can make three draws. And with that, it's time to dispose of your trap. I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Strong winds tore the trap to shreds, before settling down. Rossler remained impassive.

"Your fiend's about to take it's last breath. I offer Vision Hero Tanner to summon Vision Hero Eraser."

The staunch warrior vanished, replaced by a slender girl, wearing brown, western clothes. A shotgun was in her hands, and an eyepatch over her left eye (2200/1800). She took aim, and fired, hitting the fiend in the chest.

"My girl has one effect that will seal the deal. When she's normal summoned, the effects of one of your monsters gets negated. And that would include your monster's immunity to traps."

"Does it matter?"

"It will, once I activate this: the trap Bewitchment. Since I have a Vision Hero in play, your so-called king looses half of it's ATK permanently."

The fiend dropped his sword, roaring in pain (ATK 1600). Shafi had a delighted look on his face.

"Eraser, send that…thing back where it belongs!"

The girl blew a kiss to her master, and fired two rounds, blasting the fiend's head of his shoulders. Rossler's eyes flared in anger.

"I end my turn here." said the Magi

**Rossler 5250 – Shafi 2800**

Rossler drew, this time in a hurry. Time was his enemy as much as the Magi facing him. If all went according to plan, he only had minutes left to win and make his escape. But then again, Phoenix wasn't a particularly important military target, so he might just escape after the first blasts hit.

He checked his card. _Damn this deck, the first time I want a quick kill, and I'm stuck with fancy moves. Oh well…_

"I set one card and end my turn."

"Then I shall continue. Vision Hero Eraser, make a direct attack!"

The female warrior fired, only to be blocked by a wall of black energy. Rossler grinned.

"Once again, I'm one step ahead! You've triggered my Flame of Symun trap card. Since three of my Djinn are removed from the game, your attack is negated, and Garlandolf returns to my hand from the graveyard.

The Magi groaned in his soul. _Not again…_

"I set one card and pass."

**Rossler 5250 – Shafi 2800**

"Tell me Magi, have you really thought this trough?" asked Rossler, drawing.

"What do you mean?"

"About your allegiance. Do you really believe you serve the true king?"

"I don't think it, I know it. Jason has all the makings of a ruler."

"Then you see more in him than I do. Such a shame. I'll be sure to tell him that your last words were of praise of him."

"You wish!"

"My wish? Had I merely wished something, I wouldn't be where I am now. I wish nothing. I take what I want. And it all begins with this: the ritual spell The Darkest Night!"

A chill ran trough the Magi's body, as a black vortex of energy formed. Unseen voices seemed to groan and hiss trough the shadows. Yasmin desperately tried to hold her compultion. A wicked form overshadowed the teacher.

"I give Garlandolf as an offering, along with Djinn Guardian of Rituals, to summon the last monster you'll ever face! Be awakened, Iblis, Lord of Djinn!"

A frightening creature emerged from the smoke. It had sharp, metallic wings, and the rest of the body was covered in a black armor ornamented with blood red gems. His face resembled a serpent, and the whole body seemed ablaze with orange flames (2000/2000). Smaller portals opened next to him, and Djinn Presider of Ritual, Djinn Releaser of Rituals, and Djinn Disserere of Rituals appeared as well. At the same time, the ATK of Iblis rose to 2600.

"What is that thing!" shouted the Magi.

"Being the servant of the Supreme King does have it's advantages. This is one of them."

Shafi sensed the aura of the fiend. This was no regular duel monster.

"Are you surprised? Yes, my monster does have an ancestry behind it. And I can assure you, this is no mere piece of cardboard. What you see before you is the very efrit who brought the throne of Sheba before Solomon. His powers now serve me, and my new master."

"Your master will fall. As will you!"

"Brave words. But as you can see, my creature still has the upper hand. Namely, he gains 200 ATK for each Djinn in play, making him strong enough to destroy that pathetic slut of a monster! I command you to attack!" shouted Rossler.

The fiend roared, releasing a wave of flames trough his mouth. Shafi quickly pointed to his face-down.

"I activate Hero Shield. By offering this card, my monster cannot be destroyed by battle this turn!"

"Then I counter with this: since Iblis did battle this turn, I can remove The Darkest Night from my graveyard, to increase the ATK of my own monster by half of yours."

The fiend's aura burned brighter (ATK 3700).

"I end my turn." he said in a satisfied tone.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

In her office, Samantha was hastily printing the information she had downloaded from Seer's computer. The sheer amount of the findings astonished her.

When the last paper had been finished, she loaded them in one file.

"Stan, get in here!"

"We're done?" asked the man, rushing in.

"Take these to the chief. Tell him we need the arrest warrant ASAP. We may be in deeper than I thought."

"On my way.'

He ran out, leaving the woman alone with her own thoughts. So finally it was coming down to this. The work of nearly eight months clustered in one move. _David, how I wish you were here._

A brief moment of fright came over her. Could she control herself? When faced with the man who haunted her imagination, her nightmares, could she restrain herself? An image of Seer, fallen on his back, with a single shot in his forehead, arms spread out, with her standing above him, a smoking gun in her hand.

The door opened, and her colleague walked in.

"Sam, get your things! We've got the go-ahead!"

The woman grabbed her coat, her gun, and ran out with him. Ten more offices joined them, and they got into the cars waiting outside. Two SWAT units were already besides the station.

"Alright, let's go. Remember, it's very likely to come down with a shoot-out. Do what you can to take him alive."

The column of cars dashed, sirens flaring. As they made their way along the streets, Samantha noticed an unusual long line of cars coming from the direction of the stadium.

"Where are they going, the duel can't be done yet?" asked Stanley, puzzled.

"_Good question." _thought the woman. The cars dashed in full speed, and the stadium came into full view.

"We're here! I want a perimeter formed along the…my God!" gasped Samantha, almost falling out of the vehicle.

The cars spread out, and the occupants came out one by one. Samantha stood in shook, looking at the huge wall of flames.

"Call for chopper back-up. We have no way of getting in!"

"Already did. They're sending three units now."

The man turned to Samantha.

"What do we do now Sam?"

"We wait."

Both looked at the display of power before them. The situation had become more hideous than imagined. She had lost her belief in the rational mind a long time ago, but this was too much, even for her. If there was ever one thing she needed, it was a miracle.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

On the dueling field, Jason stood like a lone pillar among all the destruction. His mind had found it's much sought tranquility.

"Due to my monster's effect, I can send two Warrior-type monsters to the graveyard. And while my monster is in play, all creatures you have out loose 100 ATK for each warrior in my graveyard."

Hyper Psychic Blaster / Assault Mode's ATK lowered to 3000, yet Carrie ignored it.

"Since my monster no longer has the higher ATK, I set one card and end my turn here."

"Carrie, I intend to use this duel to open your heart. And this will help. Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode, attack!"

The warrior's engines roared, propelling him forward. Carrie pointed to her face-down.

"I activate Negate Attack. So my monster's safe!"

"Then I end my turn here." said Jason gently.

**Carrie 5900 – Jason 5900**

"My move. And I believe that my strategy will prove superior. I play Card of Sanctity, allowing us to draw until we have six cards in our hand. Next, I set four face-downs. Turn over."

Jason made his draw. _Need to get trough this duel. And I need to keep her mind in one piece._

"I set three cards, and end my turn. This should decide who has the best strategy."

**Carrie 5900 – Jason 5900**

"Yes, we shall!" shouted the black-haired girl. "I activate Mind Boost, to reduce your monster's ATK by 200 for each of it's level."

The futuristic warrior's ATK fell to 1300. Carrie licked her lips in delight.

"Attack!"

The psychic's guns shot two beams of energy, converging upon the warrior. Jason pointed to his face-down.

"Go, Astral Shift. Your attack becomes a direct attack on me, and I make an additional draw."

Andora covered her eyes, incapable of watching the impact. Carrie's laughter echoed in the stadium.

"Yes, you hate me, don't you? Admit it!"

"No." replied Jason, getting back on his feet. "I hate the man who brought you in this state. But I don't hate you."

Carrie's smile vanished, replaced by a mask of shock and fear. She never expected such a reply. She saw human nature, and in her mind, it was wicked. But him…**. **Could she challenge what she had build around her all this time?

"I…end my turn here."

"My turn then." exclaimed Jason. "I activate my face-down card: Warrior's Plight. By sending to the graveyard the top card of my deck, if a special summoned Warrior-type monster destroys a card by battle, you take damage equal to your monster's ATK. So let's try this again!"

The warrior took flight into the clouds, then fell upon the target like a meteor. Carrie pointed to her face-down.

"I activate Last Clash! For this turn's battle phase, the ATK of both our monsters becomes zero. So they shall both perish!"

"No they won't!" exclaimed Jason. "I remove Electromagnetic Turtle from my graveyard, and the Battle Phase comes to an end immediately."

"How many lives do you have!" shouted the girl.

"Enough to get me trough this duel. My turn is over."

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

Irene was relieved for the first time that day. The upload line reached 99%, and after the longest five seconds of her life, reached 100%.

"Upload completed. Please select new launch interval."

"What's the available maximum?" asked Irene.

"Processing. Maximum window available, thirty minutes. Please select if desired."

_Thirty minutes. Not the best thing, but hopefully it should be enough to have that card destroyed. _

"Confirm." said Irene.

Seer reached to his phone, and dialed. The person at the other end of the link answered at once.

"Sir…"

"Is everyone in the portal room? Good, I'll be there in about a minute, and…"

"Sir, there's something you should know."

"Now what?"

"The launch has been delayed."

Seer's face went pale. _No. Not now. Not when I'm this close._

"What do you mean delayed?"

"The launch key has been deleted, and a new one formed. This lead to a reset of the original countdown. Someone accessed the whole thing."

_Irene. You'll pay for that._

"Where's the new launch key?"

"It's in the only monster available on Carrie's side of the field." replied the man.

Seer's stomach turned. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. The man on the phone continued.

"Sir, one more thing. The original card was designed to be a one shot trigger. The fact that it was transferred to a permanent platform, if the platform is destroyed, the launch is canceled altogether."

_No!  
_ "Can you cancel the process?"

"It's too late for that sir. Just hope she'll win the game with the card in play."

Seer signed of without another word. _Why? What did I miss?_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Shafi drew, and assessed his options. _Okay, fist I need to lower that thing's ATK to a level I can manage. Let's see what we have. Perfect._

"I summon Vision Hero minimum Ray from my hand."

A warrior wearing a space suit appeared, taking a defensive stance (1200/700).

"Thanks to my monster's effect, I can offer him to special summon Vision Hero Gravito from my back row. And on top of that, one of your monsters is destroyed!"

The short warrior hiding behind his shield appeared (200/2000), followed by a white streak of energy, heading for the winged fiend. But much to the Magi's shock, Djinn Disserere jumped before it's master, shattering upon impact.

"What on earth…"

"Iblis has more than one effect. He can survive destruction by a card effect by offering a Djinn on my side of the field as a sacrifice."

Shafi assessed his options. Attack or not. The choice was clear enough.

"Vision Hero Eraser, attack Djinn Presider of Rituals."

The shotgun shells pierced the monster's fat abdomen, shattering him. Iblis' ATK fell to 3300.

"I set one card and end my turn."

**Rossler 4850 – Shafi 2800**

"I've had enough of this duel! Iblis, attack!"

The fiend roared, and Shafi felt his skin singed from the heat of the flames.

"Go, Sakuretsu Armor!" he shouted.

"That means nothing to me! I offer Djinn Releaser of Rituals to spare my creature."

The girl screamed, and was turned to ashes in the flames.

"My turn is over Magi."

Shafi reached for his deck. All his hopes, every ambition to emerge victorious were placed upon the one card he would pick up. _Faith, don't let me down._

His fingers grabbed the card, after what it seemed like an eternity. _Yes, the battle's done!_

"So what did you drew?" asked Rossler impatiently.

"Just what I needed. The card that will seal the duel. I activate Miracle Vision. By removing from the game Vision Heroes from my field or graveyard, I can special summon a Vision Hero fusion monster that has those materials. And I choose the mightiest of them all, Vision Hero Trinity!"

Three bright orbs shot into the darkness, exploding into a crimson light. The result was a warrior wearing a dark red and silver armor, with six blades fixed on his back (2500/2000), (5000/2000). The rays shredded the black haze, and the wall of black flames around them vanished. Rossler shielded his eyes with his sleeve, shocked.

"How did that monster become so strong?"

"His ATK is doubled for the turn my monster is fusion summoned."

"You won't win. Since Djinn Guardian of Rituals was used for the summon of my monster, he can't be destroyed by battle!"

Shafi smirked.

"Glad to hear that. Because Trinity here has one more trick to use. He can attack three times per turn, as long as it's target is a monster."

The cards fell from Rossler's hand, as reality sank in. Failure. The word was worst than death.

"Vision Hero Trinity, attack! Shot one!"

A white beam of energy from the warrior's forehead struck the fiend. Rossler screamed, thrown back.

"Shot two!" shouted Shafi.

A second blast shook the area. Though too proud to plead, Rossler's look said it all. Shafi raised his hand.

"Shot three!"

The fiend shattered, and Rossler tried to fend of with his arm the shockwave. The Shadow Ring on his finger glowed and was blown from the man's hand, along with his index finger. The teacher seemed like a cornered animal, his bloodied arm dripping on the floor.

**Rossler 0 – Shafi 2800**

Shafi was relieved to feel the clean air of victory in his lungs. Yasmin came to him, and checked for injuries.

"You did it." she smiled.

The two of them turned to Rossler. The teacher managed to bandage the stump of his finger with a tissue, which by now was saturated with blood. His eyes turned to one, than to the other.

"It's over." concluded Shafi.

"No. What you won here wasn't even a battle. The war has yet to begin."

Before Shafi could reply, a jolt of electricity struck him in the back. The current ran along his spine, and all went blank. Yasmin turned in shock, but before she could react, a second shot struck her. She fell to the ground. From behind one of the pillars, Koji came forth, holding a long electric gun.

"Gee teach, you don't look too good."

"Shut up you fool. We need to get out of here!"

"Where to?" asked the Japanese boy.

"To Europe. Our affair with Seer just got flushed."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

The sound of propellers reached Jason's ears. The audience found a new sense of hope, seeing the police helicopters above them. Thousands of arms stretched out, pleading for help.

"Carrie, this is our duel. Let them go." shouted Jason.

"No." came the swift reply.

The girl raised her arm, and long, fiery tentacles erupted from the wall of fire, heading for the helicopters. Their formation broke. Two were caught by the tentacles and ripped in half, exploding in mid-air.

**Carrie 5900 – Jason 2900**

"They got the easy way out. As for you, since you continue, defeat will be all the more shameful. I activate my own Battle Tuned, and by removing Krebons from my graveyard, Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode gains 1200 ATK for this turn."

The psychic's ATK rose to 4200. Both of it's guns fired, ionizing the air around them. Jason's face-down rose.

"I activate Reverse of Reverse." shouted Jason. "I can copy the effect of the last card you played the last turn. Which would be Last Clash!"

The ATK of both monsters fell to zero, and clashed in mid-air. A single explosion rocked the stadium, and both monsters vanished.

"And now the originals are summoned from the graveyard!" both duelists shouted in one voice.

Hyper Psychic Blaster (3000/2500) and Colossal Fighter (3400/1000) appeared on the field. Carrie checked the cards she had available. None could prevent her monster from destruction.

"I end my turn." she concluded in a fatalistic tone.

Jason drew. His very presence seemed like a beacon of light amidst the shadows.

"I haven't given up yet, and you're about to benefit of all my efforts. I play the spell Synchro Boost. Since I have a synchro monster in play, I can destroy one of your monsters."

A single energy beam shattered the Psychic, leaving Carrie alone and helpless. For the first time, her humanity seemed to cry out from the darkness around her.

"I'm sorry to do this. Colossal Fighter, direct attack!"

The warrior struck Carrie, and she let out a pitched shriek. She seemed like a child woken up from it's sleep. Her eyes were clear, like clear glass, displaying her full emotions. Jason stretched out his hand, and Carrie did the same. Like a dream haze, her voice echoed trough the wind.

"Please, help me."

"I will." he promised.

**Carrie 2500 – Jason 2900**

The newly drawn card fell from the girl's fingers (it was Star Blast). Removing motionless for a brief moment, she ended her turn. All people who managed not to get trampled or fled looked down upon the two duelists. Carrie closed her eyes, and her thoughts passed trough time and space, waves of pure light, striking Jason's being.

_I'm ready. Lay my soul at peace._

Jason made his draw, and his own mind replied.

_I will. Trust me, the heart is not evil. You're not evil. And everyone will see this._

"Carrie, open your soul!" shouted Jason. "Colossal Fighter, end the duel!"

Carrie's mind seemed to float upon a wave of clouds. Her body felt utterly naked, gently touched by the breeze. A ghostly image of her mother appeared for a brief moment, before being blown among the clouds. So this is what freedom was. She took one step forward, and the clouds parted. _One more step. _

The attack felt like a mirage.

**Carrie 0 – Jason 2900**

Akhenberg's head popped up from beneath the counter he was hiding under. A single sigh of relief was released from thousands of chests, as the black flames around the stadium died down. The announcer cleared his throat, and much to his relief, the video cameras were still working.

"Ladies and gentlemen, after a…very heated competition, I believe we can announce a winner. Please give your cheers for the undisputed winners of the Astra Gloria Tournament, Team Reinforcements!"

Brief at first, followed by more and more, the spectators began clapping. Cheers and whistles flowed from all directions, while the platforms were lowered. Andora, Marcus and Oliver ran to Jason, embracing him.

"What a duel. Even the King of Games would be envious!" said Oliver in one breath.

Andora had a stern look for a moment, which turned into a happy smile.

"Don't scare me like that again." she demanded.

Before Jason could answer, their lips met. They remained embraced, not caring weather the people or the entire planet could see them.

"Jason…"

Carrie walked to them, but decided to keep her distance. Her face was serene. Jason's senses reacted to the new feeling of purity. No words were spoken. The duel had done that. Her soul was clean. His promise was fulfilled.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

While the festivities were occurring above, dozens of police forces had descended upon the rest of the auxiliary buildings and lower parts of the stadium. Several vans were parked outside, several filled to the brim.

"Hurry up!" shouted Stanley. "No, I don't care you only did your job!" he shouted to one of the protesting technicians.

Samantha, along with a group of five policemen was on the fifth floor. All had their guns ready and in full alert. The group came to Seer's office, and got in position. Samantha nodded, and one of the policemen knocked the door down with one kick, and the rest rushed into the room. Irene remained calm.

"Freeze. On the floor, now! Hands behind your back!" shouted one of them.

"Enough!" replied Samantha, and the man calmed down.

"She's with us." added the detective, with a sly smile.

The two women faced each other. Irene dared not make any demands.

"So what becomes of us?" she asked.

"Considering your part in the investigation, we can drop all charges of conspiracy and murder. You will be charged with accomplice to conspiracy, and covering an illegal enterprise. However, considering your background, I can get you of with three months under supervision."

She looked around.

"Where's Seer?"

"He left for the stadium to watch the duel. Hasn't returned to the office since then."

"How many exits are from this place?"

"Twenty four. We also keep four helicopters for emergency cases."

"Where are they?"

"Last floor. Just take the elevator from here."

"Here?" asked the detective puzzled.

Irene pressed a button hidden beneath the desk, and the wall swung around, revealing a conceived elevator, enough for three persons to fit in. The earphone she wore passed on the words she had waited so long to hear.

"Samantha, we have him! Come up to the roof at once!"

She turned to the others.

"Cut of all exits. Make sure there's no other way out if he gets past us!" she shouted.

She opened the elevator, and pressed the up button. After about ten seconds, the bright light of the sun struck her. Stanley was already there, along with six other SWAT troops. Seer stood still, next to the helicopter, defying the armed men. Samantha took out her own revolver, and walked towards him. The very world around her seemed to move in slow motion, as she tried desperately to contain her emotions.

"James Seer, you're under arrest." she said in a satisfied tone.

The man's face displayed no emotions.

"Step away from the helicopter." she continued.

"Detective, I have no need for this to escape. "

"You won't escape."

"I would have to disagree. You see, I'm never alone. The spirit in me is tied to the greatest power of all time. And the one who gave me life will save me."

The group advanced. Seer laughed, and a flash of light, brighter than even the sun in mid-sky struck them, blinding them momentarily. Samantha screamed, shielding her eyes. She could hear the people around her hitting the floor, shouting in agony. With a tremendous jolt of will, she managed to have a brief look. She saw Seer, and a second, what appeared to be another man, taller than him. He had no features, only light, cold and blinding in the shape of a man. Seer didn't seem affected. He merely raised his hands, in a jest of praise.

"Thank you, my lord Helel."

Seer vanished into the light, and as it vanished into the bright of day, night seemed to fall upon Samantha's eyes.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

ORIGINAL CARDS CREATED

Vision Hero Tanner

Level 3 / EARTH / Warrior / ATK 200 / DEF 2200

If this card would be destroyed by battle, you can send I Vision Hero from your spell and trap card zone to the graveyard instead.

Vision Hero Eraser

Level 5 / LIGHT / Warrior / ATK 2200 / DEF 1800

When this card is normal summoned, negate the effects of 1 card your opponent controls.

The Darkest Night

Spell / Ritual

This card is used to ritual summon Iblis, Lord of Djinn. You must offer monsters whose total levels equal 9 or more. During the turn Iblis, Lord of Djinn battles, remove this card from play to increase the ATK of that monster by half the ATK of it's target after Damage Calculation.

Iblis, Lord of Djinn

Level 9 / DARK / Fiend / Ritual / ATK 2000 / DEF 2000

This card can only be ritual summoned by the effect of The Darkest Night. When this card is Ritual summoned, special summon any number of removed from play Djinn monsters. This card gains 200 ATK for each Djinn monster in play. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy 1 Djinn monster you control instead.

Djinn Guardian of Rituals

Level 3 / DARK / Fiend / ATK 1000 / DEF 1800

If this card is used for a ritual summon, you can remove this card from play in your graveyard as part of the tribute. The ritual monster summoned using this card cannot be destroyed by battle.

Ruined Temple

Trap / Normal

Activate if a Ritual monster you control battles and doesn't destroy it's target. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the Ritual monster's ATK.

Mind Boost

Spell / Quick-play

Activate if you control a Psychic-type monster. One monster your opponent controls looses 200 ATK x it's level.

Warrior's Plight

Spell / Normal

Send the top 2 cards of your deck to the graveyard. If a special summoned Warrior-type monster destroys a monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK.

Last Clash

Trap / Normal

Activate if your opponent's monster attacks an attack position monster you control. The ATK of both monsters becomes 0.

The above cards are my own creation

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Coming Up…**

The solving of one crisis does not remove the danger. The Magi must rescue their remaining partners. And Carrie still has an unfinished duel with Seer. Don't miss _**External Peace.**_


	32. External Peace

In a swirl of light, Seer materialized in the midst of a dark cave. The former duel manager walked with hurried steps along the rocky path, every crunch beneath his feet seeming like the crush of his own heart.

The former Magi base had changed considerably since overran. The equipment had been ransacked and flown. There were few guards, since the ones in charge were beyond the threat of mere human weapons. And the guards themselves were not human to begin with. Fixed among the shadows of the walls, shadowy figures roamed silent and unseen. Seer ignored the Teraphim. Their purpose was to serve. His was to fight. They had no will, while he had chosen the path he had taken.

He passed trough two metallic doors, and entered into a spacious cavern. Several fissures in the ceiling enabled the light to pierce inwards, like broken pillars. Lahab stood in prayer, ignoring the approach of the man. Finishing his sentence, he rose up.

"Your part of the bargain has failed." hissed the Arab menacingly.

"Only a small setback. The collapse of half of the plan does not mean the fall of the whole of it."

The two men turned to the large metal portal. Though not connected, it still generated enough energy to send small bulbs of plasma along the rocky walls.

"The Magi will come for you."

"Let them." replied Lahab. "They have everything to loose, and I have all to win. I will hold them here, until you make the preparation for the passing."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. There's one more duel that needs to be handled."

"You have a part to do."

"Yes. And I will do it my way. Once my duel with Carrie ends, I will handle Jason. What better gift to offer my king than the life of his rival."

The other man remained silent. The duel disk around this hand seemed larger than an ordinary one.

"What will you do next?" asked Seer.

"The same I have done up to now. Clean up your mess. Dueling this would-be king will be quite a thrill."

Seer seemed unimpressed. He picked up three cards from his deck.

"The power of the fallen gods is at my hand. He will not make it past me, I can assure you."

**CHAPTER 32**

Samantha slowly regained her vision. Her eyes scanned the roof, trying to find any trace of Seer.

"Where did he go?" she asked.

"He's not here. And none of the main doors have been accessed."

Her blood seemed to boil. So close. So very close. He was before her, yet he escaped. _Why did I even show pity? I should have shot him dead on the spot._

Stanley helped her up, handing her a bottle of water. She wet her hands and washed her eyes, trying to mask the pain.

"We need to find him." she said in a demanding tone.

"He can't be far. Problem is this place is huge. We'll need an entire army to search this place."

"Then call the army. I'm sure they would be interested in this."

"And tell them what? That the guy used a flashbang and gave us the slip?"

Samantha looked to the spot where the man had vanished.

"That was no flashbang."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you see it? In the light?"

"I didn't see anything. What was it?"

She had no way to give an answer. But one thing was clear in her mind: that was no human.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

The noise in the stadium had reached breaking point. Most cheered for the triumphant Team Reinforcements, but many more screamed in anger, shouting insults towards Carrie. The guards that still managed to keep their calm trough the entire ordeal were now struggling to keep the multitude in check.

"Bring that freak show here!"

"You're dead meat girl!" shouted several others, throwing bottles and other pieces of junk.

Oliver looked around in fright.

"Jason my man, we need to get out of here."

"Hey, let's stick around for the prize." replied Marcus.

"Something tells me the prize was a hoax as well." sighed Andora.

The metal fence around the arena was broken, and dozens of people started pushing in. Carrie stood still, seemed caught between dream and reality. A sad smile illuminated her face. The anger of the people died down slightly, but their anger flared up once again. Jason grabbed her arm and shook her, shouting to leave. He got no reply.

"Jason, come on, we need to leave now!" shouted Andora.

"We can't leave her here, they're going to kill her!" he replied.

"Forget that!" snapped the other girl.

Jason gave her a determined look, and grabbed Carrie's arm, and pulled her with him. The girl obeyed, and walked with them. She had the will of a rag doll. The small group ran to one of the entrances where Lloyd was waiting for them. The teacher had made a rather nice recovery, though he was still pale.

"Over here! Hurry!"

They ran in, and Lloyd pulled down the lever, which in turn closed the steel doors, muffing the sounds of hatred. Carrie fell limp, collapsing to her knees, still gripping Jason's arm. She looked around, seeing the world with a clear vision for the first time.

"Thank you." she smiled.

She got up, and looked at the other three duelists. Though still frightened, Marcus was at the same time fascinated. Up to this point, all he had seen was an enemy, an opposing duelist, or a creature of darkness. But for the very first time, he saw a fragile human, a frightened girl who had just come to the realization of what she was. And what she just did.

Jason stood a short distance aside, like a guard before the gates of heaven. Carrie was faced for the first time with the very thing she had grown to hate. These were not just people. They had humanity. All of Seer's lessons seemed like a dream of a night vision. A dream of power and solitude, which, now awake, found it to be weakness and friendship. With cautious steps, she approached them, and extended her hand. Andora wasn't sure how to react.

"Jason, are you sure…"

The young duelist nodded, and the two girls reluctantly shook hands. Oliver gulped, and standing on the tip of his toes, did the same. Marcus remained a few seconds longer.

"That was one heck of a duel." commented Lloyd.

"Just hope I won't have to do another one like that."

"You may have to." replied a man's voice.

They turned, and saw Shafi and Yasmin. The Magi seemed in just as a bad shape, though he had a satisfied look on his face.

"What happened to you?"

"I had a run with one of your teachers. He left before I could stop him, though he did leave a souvenir behind."

He held up Rossler's finger, still holding the Shadow Ring. He pulled it of, and threw the body part away.

"Guess there's going to be an open post for a teacher next year." laughed the head of Slifer Red.

"Where did he go to?" asked Jason.

"Good question. He had an accomplice, who, well, knocked us both out cold after the duel. We tried, but no result at finding him."

Shafi turned to Carrie, measuring her from head to toe.

"Is she safe to be around?"

"Yes. And I'd appreciate it if you'd be a bit more polite." replied Jason in a demanding tone.

The Magi remained silent for a moment, but obeyed.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

From Seer's office, Samantha was relieved to see that things were almost back under control. More and more police and special forces units were pouring on the grounds of Seer Academy, coming and going. Up to this point, nearly a hundred and fifty arrests had been made, and the audience members had been evacuated from the premises. Irene stood on one of the couches. Due to her cooperation, she had not been cuffed, and she preferred to keep a reserved attitude towards all things.

"Can you find her safe?" she asked the detective.

"The duelists had left the stadium some time back. We're searching for them as we speak."

"Please, it's all my fault she's into this."

The door opened, and two men walked in. Trough the opened door, Irene managed to see a small group behind them.

"Detective, we found them. But you should come as well, there are two people who, well, you really should see them for yourself."

Irene didn't wait for anyone. She ran out, and was relieved to see Carrie. The girl stood still for a moment, and her eyes flowed with tears.

"Mom!" she cried, running in her arms.

"You're…her mother?" asked Samantha in shock.

"No. But I will be from now on."

The two broke the embrace, and Carrie cleaned her eyes with her sleeves. Irene turned to Jason.

"Thank you so much for bringing her hack to her senses."

"It's not over yet." interrupted Shafi. "Seer's still out there. And as long as he is, neither of you are safe."

Shafi walked past the group, but Samantha cut his advance.

"Who are you? What's your busyness here?"

"My job? It's to defend people like you. There's a war coming, and Seer's just the first of many dangers ahead."

"How do you know that?" inquired the detective.

"Because I know him. His plan was foiled, but that doesn't mean he's out for the count."

"If you know where he is, then tell me now!" she demanded.

"I don't know where he is, but I do have an idea. But before I can do that, I need to call some people."

He took out what looked like a metallic notepad, and pressed two buttons, revealing a 3D energy screen. Pressing a three digit code, he spoke aloud.

"This is Shafi, calling central aura. Come in, I need contact."

No response. Just static. Shafi felt uneasy. Connections were most of the time easy to establish. He tried a different frequency.

"Come in, I need support."

Still no response. He tried once again, and the screen was filled with the image of a man. He was in his fifties, his face adorned with a short black beard. He was wearing a grey British army uniform. Shafi felt his legs melting.

"Lahab."

"I'm surprised you still remember my name. Since we parted under such…unpleasant circumstances."

"What did you do, where are they all?"

"They're fine…for now. Since you forced me to leave my home, I had to relocate. And what better place than the very place I knew since birth. Persia's lovely this time of the year, don't you agree?"

"What do you want?"

"I want a reunion. A chance to talk things through and to work things out. But before I cut this talk short, I think there's someone here who would like a word with you."

He moved aside, and Seer's face took center stage.

"I won't settle just for two Magi. My conditions are simple. Jason must come as well, and so must Carrie. And should they not, then I will have to take this to a whole new level."

"We'll be there." said Jason in a dry tone.

"I know you will." replied the man, and the screen went black.

"I want that call traced!" demanded Samantha.

"That won't do you any good. The place you want can't be accessed by regular means. It's not even part of this world."

"Then tell me how to get there!" she shouted.

"Before we came here, there was a way. But now it's gone. We had to cover our tracks."

The detective was filled with anger. The man she wanted captured more than life itself was out there, taunting them.

"Unacceptable! There must be a way!"

"You mean like a portal?" asked Irene.

"I wouldn't call it that, but yes."

"Do you know anything of this?" asked the policewoman.

"Follow me." said Irene.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

The small group walked into the storage room, amazed at the sight. Samantha walked around the device, running her fingers along the metallic surface. Shafi too was fascinated by the results.

"A by-particle accelerator driven portal. Looks like Seer had one heck of a teacher."

"Care to fill us in as well?" asked Andora.

"Sure. See those two rings? Each of them forms a portal when properly energized. It's all based on rotation. When both rings rotate in one direction, a one-way portal opens to Andar. When one spins in reverse, it can be linked to another portal anywhere in the world. When sup in opposite directions at the same time, well, we haven't figured out that one yet."

Samantha walked around the device.

"It's not connected to any energy source."

"Haven't you been paying attention? This whole things is one large generator. It functions on the basis of rotating gears build in it."

"What sort of energy?" asked the detective again.

"It functions on the gear of a two gear Planetary Particle. Each circle forms a particle."

"Can you make it work?"

"If I have enough time, yes. There's a portal in our own base, and hopefully Seer hasn't shut it down yet."

"Can you check the command settings?" he asked Irene.

The woman went to the main control panel and inserted one of the keys found next to it. The machine let out a feint buzz, and the edges of the rings lit up. Shafi took over, and typed quickly on the keyboard.

"Here we go. Setting the rotation. Ring one, reverse rotation, ring two, stationary. Ten seconds to full rotation."

The first ring began to spin gently, then faster and faster. Soon it resembled a whirlwind, shattering the glass windows along the entire room. The small group ducked, until the winds vanished. The ring continued to spin, and the space inside it was now a transparent blue membrane. Jason walked forward, followed by Shafi and Yasmin.

"Wait up!" shouted Marcus, running after him.

"You've done enough." said Jason.

"You really didn't think we'd let you do this one alone." interrupted Andora, followed by Oliver.

"Nobody's going without me. Seer owns me a life sentence." added Samantha.

The small group of eight walked to the portal. A strange feeling engulfed them.

"What's it like?" asked Oliver.

"A bit like being born." replied Yasmin.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Truth being told, the transition was hardly felt. A brief flash of light, followed by a sensation of voidness preceded the change of scenery. They were now in a large, spacious cave. The only source of illumination were large, spherical lights hung on the ceiling. The entire place was littered with the ruins of ancient buildings, temples and columns. An unpaved road passed on into the darkness.

"What is this place?" asked Oliver agast.

"It's our home. The place where we were born." explained Shafi, leading them along the pass.

"But where are we?"

"Between the worlds. This whole place is like a physical purgatory between Andar and this world. We Magi have made our home here. And in time, have made a way to exploit the residue energy."

Sounds of small feet from one of the corners caught their attention. A black cat, ornamented with gold purred towards him. Marcus' eyes widened. He recognized that being.

"That's…"

"A cat of ill Omens." finished Andora, equally amazed.

"Yes, duel spirits often make their way around here. Most are gentle and kind. Some not so much…"

The cat rubbed against Marcus, before running back into the shadows. The group continued on, passing by ruin after ruin. The architecture seemed a mixture of Greek, Persian, and Roman. They reached a place that was unnaturally clean, devoid of any structures. Jason signaled them to halt.

"He's here."

"Yes indeed. Nothing but the best from a future king.", Seer's voice echoed from the darkness.

"Show yourself!" screamed Samantha.

Seer's shape formed from the darkness of the walls, and he approached them. A white duel disk in the shape of an angel's wing was fastened to his arm. Samantha raised her gun, only to have it blown from her hand by an unseen force.

"I have to time for such silliness." he taunted. "I'm here to claim what is mine."

Carrie faced him, duel disk at the ready.

"I'm not yours. And I will never be again!"

"We'll see. Especially since you have forgotten so much. Both of what I have done for you, and of what the world has done to you."

Both activated their duel disks. Yet much to their surprise, no wall of flames was to be seen.

"Isn't this going to be a Shadow Game?" inquired Carrie.

"No. I'd much rather have you alive when this is done."

**Carrie 8000 – Seer 8000**

"Since you care so much about me, I'll start of. And I open with Pandaborg, in attack mode!"

A brown and green robotic panda appeared (1700/1400).

"Two cards face-down. That will be all."

"Then I shall begin mine. By summoning Mystic Tomato to the field."

The wicked plant rose up, sticking it's tongue trough it's set of sharp teeth (1400/1100). Carrie was puzzled.

"But…that's not a Dragunity card."

"Come now, you didn't think I'd keep the same deck for six years, did you? And besides, such a great occasion deserves a fitting deck. Just take a look. I set two cards face-down as well. Next, I attack Pandaborg."

"Nice try, but my monster's still stronger!" shouted the girl.

The psychic slashed the tomato, shattering it. From the remaining juices, a strange creature materialized. It resembled a winged pitbull, with a tail like a lizard (1000/1200). Carrie didn't like the look of it.

"That would be my Cassimolar. Don't worry, he's harmless. For now. But I degress, you want your turn as well, right?"

**Carrie 8000 – Seer 7700**

"Right! And since your monster has but only 1000 ATK, he's easy picking for my next creature. I offer Pandaborg, to summon Psychic Emperor."

The mechanical beast vanished, replaced by a thin human, wearing the orange robes of a Buddhist monk, his head ornamented by a sophisticated helmet (2400/1000).

"First, I gain 500 lp. for each Psychic in my graveyard. And next, your hound will be destroyed. Attack!"

A beam of energy was fired from the psychic's helmet, and Seer pointed to his face-down.

"I activate Intruder Alarm – Yellow Alert. Your attack is negated, and I can summon any monster from my hand, and force you to attack that one instead!"

A wild roar echoed trough the cavern. A massive beast rose before Seer. The lower part of the body was black, resembling a lion, while the upper half was roughly human. His head was like a beast, with a wild mane (3800/1200). It raised one of it's paws, shattering the psychic.

"Consider yourself lucky. Beast Machine King Barbaros Ur can't deal battle damage. And since he was summon using that specific trap, he returns to my hand.

"Then I end my turn." Said Carrie.

Seer drew, and a shiver of fear ran trough all of them. The card he held seemed to contain in it the source of dread for all things.

"Carrie, by leaving me, you have separated yourself from true power. But here, let me show you what you've missed. I activate Precious Cards from Beyond, meaning each time I tribute summon a monster using two or more sacrifices, I can draw twice. Which brings me to Cassimolar. If he's on the field, it counts as three sacrifices for a Normal Summon."

"But what can he summon? The only monsters that would require three offerings are Gilford the Lightning, or Moisture Creature." Wondered Oliver.

"Neither!" laughed Seer. "Cassimolar, be gone! I offer you to summon the first servant of my lord. Be born, The Wicked Dreadroot!"

The hound vanished, and a strong wind tore trough the ruins. The shadows behind Seer vibrated, beginning to take shape. A colossal torso, followed by arms and wings. The whole creature was covered in bony armor, his head adorned by large horns (4000/4000). Andora screamed in fear, grasping to Jason, while Oliver hid behind Shafi.

"Seer, how did you get your hands on that?" asked the Magi.

"Consider it a foreplay of the armies I will lead in the future. Helel gives good things to those who serve him loyally."

He turned to Carrie.

"Last chance, my little kitten."

The girl gave no reply. Seer's smile grew wider.

"Then here are the fruits of your allegiance. Dreadroot, attack!"

"Don't think so. I activate Waboku. So my life points are safe."

"Or so you think. I chain Trap Stun. Therefore, all trap card effects are negated this turn."

The girl's eyes opened in horror, as the creature's first struck the ground beneath her, piercing her flesh by shockwaves of pain. Her eyes searched in desperation for any sign of support.

"Mom, help me." she whimpered.

"I'm your only family, Carrie. Accept that. Just reach out and I shall take you back."

"No." she answered, trying to contain her emotions.

"The duel has only just begun. Think about it. I set two cards and end my turn."

**Carrie 4500 – Seer 7700**

For what seemed like an eternity, Carrie's fingers hovered over her deck. The urge to surrender was far too great. She had taken a great leap in the unknown. And for what? _Maybe Seer was right. The only way to be what I am is to listen to him. _The image of Irene came in her mind. _No, if I do this, she'll suffer._

"I set one monster, along with a face-down. End of turn."

"I can see you're still wavering. Remember, this is how I found you. How fitting that your return to me will be the same."

"Shut up!" snapped Jason.

"I'll deal with you later. Your fate is seal, as that of your little group of rags. I draw." he shouted, picking up his cards.

"I begin by activating Fiend Sanctuary, which gives me a Metal Reflect Token (0/0). Next, I activate Quick Summon, to special summon Double Coston from my hand."

A pair of black specters materialized on the field, moaning (1700/1650).

"This is bad. Double Coston counts as two sacrifices for the summon of a DARK monster." Gulped Andora.

"But that means…oh man, not another one of those things!" shouted Oliver.

"You catch on quick. I offer Double Coston, and Fiend Metal Token, to summon The Wicked Eraser!"

The darkness around them warped, wrapping around them like a serpent. A heart-piercing shriek was heard, and from the blackness of the cave, a sinister winged snake appeared. It's head resembled that of a dragon, adorned with horns (?/?), (3000/3000). A black mist formed around it, and it's ATK fell to 1500. Seer reached for his deck and drew twice, due to the effect of Precious Cards form Beyond.

"Let me explain some things. Eraser gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each card you have in play. Dreadroot, on the other hand, cuts the ATK of all monsters in play by half."

"Including yours." Added Carrie.

"Normally yes. But my spell will change all that. I activate Steady Course. With this in play, the ATK and DEF of any of my monsters can't be increased or decreased."

"But then Eraser will loose it's bonus altogether."

"Not quite. His ATK is not increased. The bonus is considered as it's original ATK." he explained, as the monster's ATK rose to 3000.

"Mistakes are paid for, Carrie. And you will pay for yours. Dreadroot, attack her hidden monster!"

The demon's first collided against the reversed card, revealing a cyborg whose arms resembled the half of a shield each, and the rest of it's body was covered in the same armor (1500/1500).

"I'm not done! Psychic Guardian can't be destroyed by battle. Not if I give up 1000 lp."

"You won't do that for very long. I end my turn here."

**Carrie 3500 – Seer 7700**

Seer's presence seemed to crush her. Carrie hoped against all hope to survive the coming turn.

"My turn! And I summon Krebons to the field."

The psychic harlequin materialized, giggling (1200/400).

"Level 4 Psychic Guardian, level 2 Krebons, tune."

Six green stars aligned, revealing a fiendish winged creature. It had a wild mane of green hair, wings, and a long tail (2400/1800), (1200/900). The ATK of Wicked Eraser Fell to 2000, as Carrie activate her face-down Psychic Overload, and drew twice.

"Due to the effect of Psychic Nightmare, I can pick a card from your hand and call it's type. And if I get it right, my monster gains 1000 ATK for this turn."

"Then go ahead."

"Then I pick…the second one from the left, and say it's a…monster." Sweated the girl.

"Wonderful." laughed Seer, revealing Beast King Barbaros. The ATK of Psychic Nightmare rose to 2200.

"Attack The Wicked Eraser!" shouted Carrie.

Seer laughed, pressing a button on his duel disk.

"It's time for you to remember what you've lost by fleeing from me. I activate Shattered Senses."

A flash of blinding light flowed from Seer's eyes, blinding all in the cavern. Carrie screamed, covering her eyes. She heard Seer's voice, calling from the light.

"Open your eyes." he commanded.

Against her will, she obeyed. The cavern was now changed to a hospital room. Voices were heard, but she couldn't manage to tell what they said. She looked around, but Seer was nowhere to be seen. She went to one of the figures, and much to her shock, her hand passed trough it. Her heart pumped. This memory had been with her for what seemed like eternity.

Walking a short distance, she reached a closed door. Her hand reached out, but stopped. She knew what was behind it. Yet the only way to make the delusion flee. Her fingers touched the handle, and pressed.

Inside the room, five people were around a bed. One was a woman in mourning, along with her husband. A doctor was there as well. The third was her mother, and the fourth, much to her horror was herself. The six-years old girl held a pack of cards. She looked up to the woman.

"Mommy, will Lilly play with me when she gets up?"

The woman gripped her hand.

"No. She's resting now."

"But she's been resting for a month now. She hasn't woken up since then."

Carrie shook in fright. The word coma was beyond her understanding at the time. And the way she got that way was still far worst. Her knees felt weaker and weaker. _Please, I don't want to see anymore. I don't want to remember!  
"But you do. Didn't you say you didn't want to forget?" _Seer's voice echoed in her head.

_I don't want to! _

She screamed, striking the air. The darkness of the cave came back around her, and much to her shock, the attack of Psychic Nightmare struck a now defense position Wicked Dreadroot.

"No, my attack was supposed to hit you other monster!" shouted the girl.

"That's the effect of Shattered Senses. All monsters on the field aside from the attacking one are flipped face-down, and you must choose to attack one of them at random. You choose wrongly."

The girl managed to calm her nerves.

"I set two cards face-down, and end my turn." she concluded.

"Your return is to me. I alone hold your heart in my hands. I draw! Wicked Dreadroot, attack Psychic Nightmare!"

The fiend's fist pierced the air, only to be blocked by a green shield. Carrie's vision clashed with Seer's, in a desperate struggle for survival.

"Draining Shield." hissed the man. "Such a lucky attempt. But I still have one more attack. Eraser, finish the job!"

The snake demon breath a stream of black flames, vaporizing the psychic. Seer ended his turn on the spot.

**Carrie 4900 – Seer 7700**

Thegirl made her draw. The very presence of Seer was a constant reminder that she was still weak. Despite her new found calm, her hatred for him still struggled to come out. _No, that's what he wants. Have to stay calm._

"I activate Telekinetic Power Well. At the cost of 600 lp, I can summon Krebons back from my graveyard in defense position. That will be all

"Then I will continue. Hm, you seem to be in luck. I have no monsters I can summon right now, but I do have two of them that can attack. And while your monster will survive, it's going to cost you 1600 lp to do so. Wicked Eraser, attack!"

Krebons formed a wall of transparent Tetris blocks, shielding himself from the blast.

"Wicked Dreadroot, attack number two!" shouted Seer.

As before, the attack was blocked.

"I end my turn here." Seer concluded.

**Carrie 3300 – Seer 7700**

The darkness seemed to have a life of itself. Like long, spider legs, it moved around the floor, curling around Carrie's legs. _Please, I don't want to fall back. _She drew, desperate to keep her mind clear.

"I set one monster and end my turn."

Seer made his draw. He was in no rush. The duel would be allowed to play it's course. And once victory came, it would be all the more sweeter.

"I activate Trade In, and discard Beast King Barbaros to draw twice. Next, I discard Dandylion, to special summon The Tricky from my hand."

A slender harlequin, his face covered by a mask identified with a question mark appeared (2000/1200). Next to it, two small, fuzzy plant sprouts materialized (0/0) x 2.

"When Dandylion is send to the graveyard, it generates two Fluff Tokens. And now, I offer them, along with The Tricky, to summon the third Wicked God. Arise, The Wicked Avatar!"

All eyes looked around, trying to see the new monster.

"Where is it?" asked Carrie.

The space behind Seer warped, taking the shape of a black sphere. It had no features, and it's aspect was sickening (?/?), (4100/4100). Carrie's hand covered her mouth, seeing her own image on the surface of the monster.

"The Wicked Avatar's ATK is always 100 ATK more than the highest ATK in play. Therefore, no matter what you summon, it will never be enough. And furthermore, you cannot activate spell or trap cards for two of our respective turns from now on."

The girl hadn't the courage to reply.

"Your monster won't defend you forever. Attack, my monsters!"

Three blows of energy struck Krebons deflected against the Tetris wall. Seer slipped one card face-down and ended his turn.

**Carrie 900 – Seer 7700**

In the darkness, the heartbeat felt like the drums of war, beating in the depths of the earth. Carrie stood, veiled in darkness, her eyes taking a dark shade of blue. She pointed to Seer.

"I won't return to what I was. I never will!"

A circle of black flames surrounded the two duelists, forcing the small group to take shelter.

"No, she turned this into a shadow game!" exclaimed Marcus.

"Then Seer won't be a problem again. Not if he looses."

In her mind, Carrie felt herself sinking in the dark. It wasn't a terror anymore. She knew how to manage it. It was something she desired. Her legs were suspended above dark waters, motionless and soundless. Her body glowed, and a smaller figure separated from her, a young girl, no more than twelve. The two images of the same one faced each other.

"Thank you, for taking me in." spoke the ghostly manifestation.

"I gave you help. But now we must part ways." replied Carrie.

The small girl seemed upset, but didn't cry. Carrie reached out and touched her hand, smiling warmly for the first time in five years. The smaller self replied in kind, before vanishing into the dark waters below. _Finally. It's over. I can break free._

The waters beneath her vanished, and she felt the ground beneath her. Reality. The cave. The duel. Her new-found world was now gathered in these three facts.

Seer remained silent. Far too many things were going wrong in such a short time.

"The duel's not done yet. And the darkness will, for the first time, serve a noble cause. To put an end to you!"

"Not on your life, girl."

"I have a life now. And the power to make choice. I send Healing Wings from my hand to the graveyard, and thus I return Psychic Nightmare from my graveyard to my extra deck to increase my life points by it's ATK. And that's not all. By tributing a Tuner monster I have in play, I can special summon a Psychic Synchro monster whose level is equal to their combined level!"

A bright portal opened, and Thought Ruler Archfiend flew out (2700/2300), facing the three Dark Gods.

"One more thing to do: I flip Decoder Brain face-up."

The new creature was an odd mixture of flesh and technology. It was a large head, with multiple long arms attached to it's neck (200/200). It's eyes glowed, vanishing.

"Here's the deal: by tributing my monster, I can take three cards from my deck and you have to pick one, then call it's type. Get it right, and it goes to the bottom of my deck. Otherwise, it becomes a part of the effects of Thought Ruler Archfiend."

Three cards appeared before Seer, and the man narrowed his eyes in anger. _I hate these games. _

"I pick the middle one, and I call it as a Spell card." he proclaimed.

The card glowed, and was absorbed into the body of the archfiend.

"Looks like you picked wrongly."

"So what! My monsters are still stronger. And once your monster falls, so shall you. Wicked Avatar, attack!" he exclaimed.

The two duelists' eyes flared. One filled with hope. One with anger.

"Bad move. The card you picked was a trap. And your attack just triggered it. So I use Thought Ruler Archfiend to activate the card you gave me: Radiant Mirror Force. Since you have three monsters in play and you attacked, all attack position monsters you have in play are destroyed."

"Hold your fire!" screamed Seer.

Thought Ruler Archfiend spread his wings, shooting three rainbow colored beams, piercing the three gods. For a brief moment, the cave shined, filled with the scream of the destroyed fiends. Seer looked on mortified.

"Unbelievable!" exclaimed Andora.

"I end my turn." said Carrie gently.

Seer made his draw, shaken. He never expected such a turn. The most powerful cards he had available, destroyed in one turn. _There's still one more chance. One monster can change all._

"I summon The Wicked Awakener."

In a flash, a horned creature, resembling a four-winged salamander materialized (0/0). His remaining face-down lifted.

"Next, I activate Pyro Clock of Destiny, pushing the turn count forward by one. And one face-down will end my turn."

"I don't like the looks of that." said Jason.

"Nothing's good here." retorted Marcus.

"Just take a look. She turned the duel around, but Seer still has more life points. It's not over yet."

**Carrie 3300 – Seer 7700**

"I should thank you for teaching me these things. You taught me hate that leads to victory. And you will experience it in this duel. Attack his Awakener!"

Seer pointed to his face-down.

"I chain Interdimensional Matter Transporter. Until the end phase, my monster is removed from the game, and thus safe from your attack!"

Carrie's voice echoed trough the cave, a whisper of judgement.

"Direct attack!" she commanded.

The energy blast struck Seer in full force, tearing his coat. The man staggered as drunk for a moment, before regaining his position. _I hate being in these Shadow Games. _

"End o turn." exclaimed the girl, as Wicked Eraser returned to the field.

"I'm not done yet! You're nothing without me." yelled Seer.

He drew, and picked one of his cards.

"I activate Turn Jump, meaning my turn count moves ahead by three more. And since my monster has now been in play for five turns, I can offer him, to special summon the great conqueror!"

Four massive arms burst from the rocky walls, before they collapsed altogether. A serpent tale lashed out, striking the ground. The creature was truly a horror. It's upper torso was roughly similar to Wicked Dreadroot, except it had four arms. The lower part was that of Wicked Eraser, and both were suspended above and below a black sphere (0/0), (7100/7100). Oliver screamed in fright, hiding behind the fallen rocks. The creature turned towards Jason, roaring in bloodlust.

"Be patient. You will devour the soul of the king soon. But first, you have another target."

Seer's body rose in the air, and to the shock of all, he melted into the chest of the creature, until only his upper torso could be seen.

"Carrie, meet the true servant of my lord. My own soul card: The Wicked Infinity. He has the combined ATK of all the three Wicked Gods combined, and full immunity to destruction by card effects."

"No, if this attack hits, she'll loose!" exclaimed Marcus.

"She lost from the first time she challenged me! The Wicked Infinity, end this!"

From each of the creature's four arms, a black stream of energy was formed, heading towards Carrie in full force. Andora covered her eyes, not bearing to see it.

"I activate my trap: Cosmic Balance. By sending to the graveyard the top three cards of my deck, my monster is spared, as are my life points!"

The attack was blocked, striking instead most every part of the cave. The small group had to take shelter behind a large boulder, hoping that the whole thing would continue to stand the force of the impact.

"I end my turn here." concluded Seer, as his monster's ATK and DEF fell to 6100 each.

**Carrie 3300 – Seer 5000**

"_Please, if I still have any value, let this card count!" _prayed the girl, as she made her draw. Her heart momentarily stopped. _This is it!_

"Surrender!" demanded Seer, still merged with his creature.

"I won't. And you want to know the irony of it all? The card you gave me to destroy humanity will now be used to destroy you. By removing Decoder Brain from my graveyard, if the card I drew is of the same type that was activated by it's effect, I can play it at once. And my card is…Assault Mode Activate!"

Seer went pale, as Thought Ruler Archfiend vanished into a burst of green light. The transformation was clearly visible. It's head was covered by an oval helmet, and the rest of this body by a brown and green armor. Four bony wings grew from his back, each shielded by sharp blades (3200/2800).

"But…I thought you only had one of those things!" gasped Jason.

"I never said that. Both of them were in my possession a long time ago. I just never had Assault Mode activate to summon them. So I guess I still owe you a thanks, Seer, for helping my monster reach a whole new level of perfection."

"Don't play smart with me."

Carrie raised her hand, and the ATK of Thought Ruler Archfiend/Assault Mode went up to 6400.

"Since my life points are lower than yours, the ATK of my monster becomes the same as that of the strongest creature in play. Plus, it gets an additional 300 on top of that."

"Useless effort. Wicked Infinity's ATK will readjust."

The fiend's ATK rose to 6500, but to Seer's shock, Carrie's monster grew even stronger, to 6800.

"Haven't you figured this out? Our monsters are stuck in an infinite loop. Each one will outreach the other, until their ATK become…"

"Infinite." completed Andora.

"Infinite attack? Is that even possible?" asked Marcus.

"It is. Only two duelists achieved it. Yugi himself, and Dartz, the king of Atlantis. This is one heck of an opportunity."

The two fiends faced of, their respective ATK each being at INFINITE. Seer had a mixed look of shock and anger.

"Attack if you wish. Our monsters won't survive."

"Who says I'm attacking your monster?" laughed Carrie. "I still have one face-down left, and it has your name on it. I activate Battle Teleportation!"

Silence fell, as Carrie's card lifted. Jason shouted in encouragement, while Seer screamed towards the ceiling, carrying the full agony of existence with it. Thought Ruler Archfiend flew towards The Wicked Infinity, piercing the orb that kept the two halves together. The fiend shrieked, exploding into drops of dark liquid. Seer fell down, and was caught by the archfiend in his claw.

**Carrie 3300 – Seer 0**

Carrie stood still, next to her monster. Marcus ran to her, followed by Andora and Jason. Samantha quickly followed.

"Wait, something's wrong." called Shafi.

Andora looked up, and realized that as well. Thought Ruler Archfiend/Assault Mode was still fully visible, holding Seer in his fist.

"What on earth…how can that hologram be visible?" asked the detective.

"That's not a hologram."

Samantha understood. Despite the fact that she had never seen a shadow game up-close, it was enough to make her pull back. _Dave, wish you were here now. He's finally down._

Seer struggled in the fiend's grasp, trying to break loose. His face was sweating, but despite his best efforts, he failed.

"Let me go, Carrie!" he shouted, only to see his pleas fall upon deaf ears.

"Let me go! I'm the only one who can give your life a meaning!"

"Give it up Seer, you're not talking your way out this time." exclaimed Samantha.

"Shut up! I'm still in charge here. And I won't be going to any jail!"

A sad smile shined upon Carrie's face.

"Who said anything about jail?"

Seer caught the information. He looked down to the girl, and for a brief moment, he saw the duelist he had molded for the past six years. The same stubbornness, hate and vengeance. All of these darted him like daggers. But the feeling vanished. The girl before him was now an angel. And every angel had various duties to perform. For him, the duty was obvious.

"Carrie, don't!" shouted the detective.

The fist closed around Seer like a vice, snapping his spine. The man's body jolted like a spring, his head lifted to the ceiling in a silent scream. The fiend threw him aside, smashing him against the stones. James Seer fell with a mundane thud, his lifeless body laying on it's back, arms spread out.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**ORIGINAL CARDS CREATED**

**Steady Course**

Spell / Continuous

While you control this card, the ATK and DEF of all monsters you control cannot be increased or decreased.

**This card was created by Cyber Commander, for the story Yugioh: Soul of Silicon. All credit goes to him.**

**The Wicked Awakener**

Level 1 / DARK / Fiend / ATK 0 / DEF 0

After this card has been on the field for five turns, tribute it to special summon 1 The Wicked Infinity from your hand, deck or graveyard.

**The Wicked Infinity**

Level 10 / DARK / Fiend / ATK ? / DEF ?

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by the effect of The Wicked Awakener. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects, and it's original ATK becomes the combined ATK of all Wicked monsters in your graveyard.

**Thought Ruler Archfiend/Assault Mode**

Level 10 / Psychic / DARK / ATK 3200 / DEF 2800

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by the effect of Assault Mode Activate. If your life points are lower than your opponent, the ATK of this card becomes 300 points more than the highest ATK on the field (other than this one). By paying 1000 lp, negate any effects of spell and trap cards that would destroy this card. When this card is destroyed and send to the graveyard, special summon 1 Thought Ruler Archfiend from your graveyard.

**Decoder Brain**

Level 2 / LIGHT / Psychic / ATK 200 / DEF 200

When this card is summoned, tribute it and choose 3 cards from your deck. Your opponent picks one, and calls it's type. If he is correct, the selected cards are returned to the bottom of your deck. If not, select 1 Psychic-type monster you control. The effect of the selected card becomes part of the effect of that monster. By removing this card from your graveyard during your Draw Phase, if the drawn card is of the same type as the one selected by this card's effect, you can activate it.

**Healing Wing**

Level 1 / LIGHT / Psychic / ATK 100 / DEF 100

By sending this card from your hand to the graveyard, return 1 Psychic-type synchro monster from your graveyard to your extra deck to gain life points equal to the ATK of that monster. If you control a face-up Psychic-type Tuner monster, you can return it to your deck to special summon 1 synchro monster from your extra deck whose level if equal to that of the tributed monster + that of the returned synchro monster.

**Shattered Senses**

Trap / Normal

Activate if your opponent declares an attack. Flip all monsters on the field in face-down defense position (except the attacking monster), and randomly change their place on the field. Your opponent must select 1 of the monsters affected by this card as an attack target. After the Damage Calculation, return all monsters on the field to their owner's side of the field.

**The above cards are my own creation.**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

_**coming up…**_

One more duel to go. And once again, Jason must risk his life, in a desperate chance to rescue Shafi's people. Don't miss the last chapter of the first arc, **Immortal Ruler.**


	33. Immortal Ruler

_Redzikowo, Northern Poland_

The village was barely waking up from the dark night. Snuggled between green hills, it consisted of mainly wooden cottages, come stone ones, and several shops. People were just getting out of their houses, leaving to work on the fields.

A brown Ford van halted next to one of the streets, close to a two level wooden mansion. Rossler walked out, followed by Koji. The boy looked at the wooden structure, slightly puzzled.

"Not much to look at. Is this supposed to be the place of that supposed king?"

"It's only a temporary base. And besides, why leave my family's home in ruins when it can serve a better cause."

"It's your house?"

"Was." replied Rossler, walking to the door, and knocking twice. "My family left it quite some time back. Such a shame I never got to live here myself." he added in a melancholic tone.

He knocked a third time, and a bald man, wearing black trousers and a coat of the same color. He smiled, and the two shook hands. Rossler's had was now covered by a black glove, the index finger still empty.

"So, the prodigal son returns."

"I never left, father. And by the looks of things, I was expected."

The man's eyes turned to Koji.

"And who is this young man?"

"How quick I forget. Leon, this is Koji Ikumi. Koji, meet Leon Katchinsky. He's our…spiritual advisor here."

"Spiritual advisor? As in priest?" asked the Japanese boy.

"Not anymore. The church is no place for me, nor form my ideas. But I degrees, come in."

The inside of the house had the same rustic aspect as it's outside. The furniture was simple, but well kept and clean. They walked the stairs to the upper level, and went trough a door which lead to an open terrace, giving a lovely view of the valley below. Only two other people were there. A woman in a short black skirt, her eyes covered by matching sunglasses. The second was a young man, no more than twenty-one. His hair was a dark shade of brown, and his eyes were green. He wore a simple jumper and jeans. Leon bowed, and Rossler did the same. Koji's eyes narrowed. For some reason he reminded him of Jason.

"So, this is the Supreme King you've been talking about" said Koji in a low tone.

"I take it your teacher's been saying more than he's supposed to." asked the young man.

Rossler grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. The boy walked to Rossler, examining his arm.

"Looks like you have a permanent reminder of your failure now."

"Ah, only a finger. Have to loose something. And besides, I haven't lost yet."

"Not from where I stand. You not only lost the two remaining Shadow Charms, but you also failed your main objective. Keeping Seer on a leash."

"He can take care of himself." replied the teacher.

"Really? Then come and see."

He pointed them to a laptop, which played images from a camera. It clearly showed Jason and his group, gathered around Seer's body. Rossler rubbed his chin, trying to keep his calm. Leon stood at a safe distance, next to the door.

"Dimitri, I can explain."

"What is there to explain? Tell me, what value have you brought to us thus far? Why should I keep you in my own graces?"

"Because I'm the lone link between you and Duel Academy. And besides, you were my best student. The only one to give coherence to that wretched place."

Dimitri walked to the edge of the terrace, staring into the sunrise.

"I have a new mission for you. I need a new set of allies. Duelists who can serve me. Find the best you can."

"Shouldn't we focus more on consolidating our grip on Andar?" asked Leon.

"I already have that. But one thing I still need: to rule the only home I ever loved."

Koji stepped forward.

"Then I want to be the first." he said.

Dimitri turned around, pinning him down with his gaze.

"Why, what value would I see in one like you?"

"Because I hate Jason and his bunch of trollop friends. Let me join you, I can help you destroy them."

The rising sun shrouded Dimitri like a halo. His eyes turned to blue energy, and Koji looked to him, seeing the light he had searched for so long.

**CHAPTER 33**

Jason looked down at Seer's lifeless body. His face was utterly serene, and simple. It was hard to imagine that such a person could have been the source of all this evil and destruction. He kneeled, and closed the man's eyes. Samantha took of her coat, and placed it over his face.

"Guess I won't need to make an arrest after all." she sighed.

Carrie stood behind Jason, not daring to look down at the fallen duelist. Multiple and contradictory feelings passed trough her. The idea she had killed for a second time made her cower in fright. But at the same time, there was the feeling of relief. A shadow that would have forever followed her had been removed. And despite the blackness of the cave, she saw the whole world in a new light.

"Carrie, you don't need to…" began Samantha, sensing the tension.

"It's okay, I understand. I never wanted to do this, but I had to. It's the best thing for all of us."

Jason looked at her. She had come a long way to be sure, as did he. The world he had seen in black and white, undivided and whole which had dominated his thinking was now just a fast paste group of grey lines. He looked at Shafi, who seemed affected as well.

"Did you knew him?"

"Not anymore." he replied. "He made his choice. As for me, only one thing remains to be done."

He walked ahead of the group, and the rest followed. The cave narrowed slightly, until it became a tunnel nearly three feet wide, for a distance for about ten meters. Shafi flashed his torch, and saw an opening, marked by a flickering light from the other end. They entered, and halted into place.

The passage was actually part of a much larger structure, a two level ziggurat about twenty feet tall. The lights flashed around the large cavern, and much to their shock, found it filled with tombstones, and ruined sepulchers. The walls were lined with large quartz crystals. A portal was erected opposite of the entrance. By all signs, it was deactivated.

"Looks like it's intact. Come on, we need to get it running."

They walked trough the field of death, and reached an empty area which was connected to multiple parts of the cave by unpaved paths. Shafi raised his hand and they halted. A man stood next to the portal. His face was tan, with a red tinge. A white turban was wrapped around his head, and he wore a matching uniform. A gold and white duel disk was fixed to his arm.

"Lahab." hissed Shafi.

"Glad you remember me. Considering you forgot everything else you have learned."

"I never learned anything from you. And there's nothing left I need to know about you!"

"Really?"

A fireball formed in his hand, and struck one of the stones turning it to ashes. Samantha instinctively ducked.

"Guess I forgot, he's a pyrokinetic." said Shafi.

"Yes, quite fitting, considering my name, don't you think?" asked the man in a casual tone.

"Anything else you forgot to tell us?" asked Oliver in fright.

Lahab descended, and walked into the circle. The lights above flashed, reflecting upon the quartz in multiple beams. The graves seemed all the more scary. He measured Jason with his gaze.

"You may go into Andar, but you will die there. My lord is here. You have learned about your destiny, but your knowledge is only a feint polish."

"What do you mean?"

"Take a look. We stand upon the bones of the dead, creating each new step to life. Death creates life."

"You're wrong!" shouted Yasmin. "Your whole mind is upside down. Life is the opposite of death!"

Lahab laughed.

"Such a strange comment, considering you yourself are dead."

The woman remained stunned, unsure how to reply.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Why is it that you have memory lapses from time to time? Why can't you remember anything before ten years of age? Take a look around. The portal functions on the basis of a two-gear Planetary Particle. Each gear represents the momentum that drives the two sides of the universe. Good and evil, life and death. But it is so much more than that. It lives, as I live. It can read a man's heart, and it can grant powers to certain individuals. Such was the case for me. When I first found this place, I realized the power it had."

"No, I won't accept that!" shouted Yasmin.

"Then you're becoming to the realization of what I'm going to say. Yes girl, you're dead. The only thing that keeps you in this world is the power of the portal behind me, and the residual energy that come from Andar. If you search this place carefully, I believe your graves are still here."

Yasmin felt her head spinning. She covered her mouth in shock.

"Why? Why us?" demanded Shafi.

"Because you were available and cheap to hire. I needed to have a spy among the Magi, and who better than two people who have no past, who cannot be traced. And since there are so many corpses here, I had an easy time picking two."

He spread his arms, pointing to the graves around him.

"Take a look. Souls of hundreds from every age are watching the coming duel from their resting place. And I will never let them leave."

"You will let them go!" shouted Jason.

"I've had too much pleasure in manipulating these spirits. All I need to do is erase their previous life from their mind, and they make the perfect servants for my cause."

"Guess you didn't count on the servants turning on you!" defied Jason

"That would be the curse of free will my boy. It still exists, and the fact that you stand here in opposition to me proves it."

"Yes, I am willing to duel. But not for me. For those who depend on me. I don't care about your so-called king. I'm a normal person, and once this is over, I want to remain like one."

"A bit late for that, boy. Weather the outcome will be decided in this world, or in Andar, it will be decided between you and the Supreme King. All you need to do is pass trough the portal."

Jason raised his duel disk.

"I will go. After I tear you to pieces." said Jason in a menacing tone, one that made Andora shudder. _Jason, please, don't become like him._

"I wouldn't recommend that. My duel disk is connected to the portal. Destroy me, and you'll destroy it. Along with the two reanimated corpses behind you."

The young duelist turned to the Magi. Shafi said nothing, but his face expressed everything. Yasmin took his hand, and nodded in approval. Jason murmured a feint "I'm sorry." before turning to face his enemy.

"Time to duel." he exclaimed.

"And so we shall!" exclaimed Lahab.

He raised his arm, and the portal began to spin. Two arches of light sprang from each ring, encircling the two duelists.

"What's this, a shadow game? asked Marcus.

"Not quite The power that drive this game is not one of destruction but of creation. And when it is over, your own life will end. You will die in the flesh, only to be reborn as a spirit, forever living in the light of Helel."

**Jason 8000 – Lahab 8000**

"I open the duel by summoning Blue Flame Swordsman to the field!" exclaimed Jason.

A flaming warrior, armed with a broadsword appeared, a blue aura shrouding his body (1800/1600).

"One card face-down will end my turn."

"An excellent move for an aspiring king. My draw! And the best thing to do would be to set a monster and two face-downs. End turn."

**Jason 8000 – Lahab 8000**

A mixed cocktail of anger and dread propelled Jason's hand to his deck, and he drew. Whatever would happen, he would loose. If it was him, he would die. If it was Lahab, the two Magi would die. Dueling had never been so complicated.

"I summon Rockstone Warrior."

The rocky earth beneath them shook, and two arms burst out, followed by a warrior having a bouldery consistency (1800/1600).

"Attack his face-down monster." he commanded.

Blue Flame Swordsman shouted, raising his sword. But before he was able to hit his target, a red mist blocked his way.

"I shall counter with my trap: Red Ghost Moon. At the cost of a Zombie from my hand, I gain life points equal to your monster's ATK, and end your battle phase on the spot."

Jason struck the ground in frustration.

"I end my turn."

"I have lived so long in the company of death, I have designed my deck to match it. It gives me the power to turn your living monsters into walking dead."

"I have no idea what you mean by that!"

"Your two friends there would know. And so will you. I flip Des Lacoda, and by doing so, I can made a draw."

A zombified camel, covered in rotting bandages replaced the reversed card (600/800), and Lahab drew a card. The camel groaned, and was flipped face-down.

"My monster's effect will allow me to use it's effect next turn. Next, I summon my Skull Servant to the field."

"Skull Servant? Are you serious?" asked Jason, as a feeble skeleton, wrapped in purple robes appeared (300/200).

"All cards have a purpose. I place a face-down and end my turn."

**Jason 8000 – Lahab 9800**

The young duelist made his draw. _Okay, nothing new here. I defeated zombie players before. Both his monsters are weak, and I can destroy them this turn if all goes well._

"I summon Field Commander Rahz." announced Jason, as a warrior clad in rugged, scarred armor materialized (1600/1200).

"Due to his effect, I can take a Warrior-type monster from my deck and place it on top of it. Next, I attack your Skull Servant with Blue Flame Swordsman!"

"No, you will not. I activate War God's Staff, allowing me to choose the target of your attack. And I choose myself as the target!"

"If that's what you want, then here!" shouted Jason, as the flaming warrior struck his opponent with his sword. His eyes seemed like dark blue torches, and Marcus felt a strong panic attack coming upon him.

It was the same look Seer had.

"Rahz, finish Skull Servant." concluded Jason.

Both duelists remained impassive at the demise of the monster. Jason merely ended his turn, not playing any other cards.

Lahab made his draw, calm and collective.

"I shall flip Des Lacoda once again, allowing me to draw a card. Next, I activate Graceful Revival, to resurrect Skull Servant."

"What's the point to all of that?"

"This card will clear that up. I summon Plaguespreader Zombie."

A gruesome creature, partially rotting materialized. It's limbs were disproportionate and hairy (400/200).

"I tune my three monsters together Jason, and with it, take this duel to a whole new dimension. Be awakened, Archfiend Zombie Skull!"

Lightning flashed, revealing a decayed and bony creature. It's wings were purple, and the body was covered with a bone armor (2500/1200).

"It looks like…Summoned Skull." gasped Andora.

"It's the common fate of all living things. Even your fair body will one day rot under the earth."

The girl back away. She never gave death a second thought, but under the pressure of those words, it was becoming harder and harder to do so.

"I play Double Attack." continued Lahab. "And by discarding my level 8 Despair from the Dark, my level 6 monster can attack twice this turn. And your commander is first on my list."

A black mist form from the zombie's wings, melting the warrior. Jason pointed to his face-down.

"Go, Flat Level 4! Since you destroyed my monster, each of us can summon a level 4 monster from our deck. My choice is Big Shield Gardna." shouted the young duelist, as the warrior defended by a massive shield materialized (100/2600).

"My monster than shall be Paladin of the Cursed Dragon." replied Lahab.

A noble knight, riding a decayed white and dark purple dragon materialized (1900/1200). The parallels between it and Paladin of White Dragon was lost on no one.

"This is just wrong." said Oliver in a sick tone.

"Blue Flame Swordsman is next. Attack!"

The flaming warrior was vaporized in the same manner. Moments later, Flame Swordsman rose from the debris (1800/1600).

"When my monster is destroyed, I can special summon the original Flame Swordsman from my Extra Deck." explained Jason.

"Mere bait for my Paladin." laughed the man.

The dragon soared, slashing the defense position warrior, shattering it.

Jason tried to stay calm. Despite the feeling of death was overwhelming, his desire to defend his friends was greater.

"I set one card face-down. My turn is over…king."

**Jason 6400 – Lahab 6700**

Jason's hand gripped his top card, and drew. The silence of the cave made the beating of his heart all the more intense. He pointed to his face-down.

"I activate the trap Desperate Treasure. Since the combined ATK of the monsters I have is lower than the monster you have out with the lowest ATK, I can draw twice. The only problem is I can't summon this turn. So I end with two face-down cards."

"You took quite a gamble. Let's see if it will pay of. I activate the card known as Spell Sanctuary."

A golden halo appeared over the dueling area, lighting the cave.

"The first benefit of my card is that each of us can add a spell from our deck to our hand. Second, it will change the way we play the game itself. While I control this card, each player can activate Normal, Field, or Equip spells during the opposing player's turn, if we set them on the field first, like we would do with a Trap card. But I won't even have to wait to activate the card I just took. I activate the field spell Zombie World!"

The earth around them burst open, shattering the graves. Tall pillars of bones rose up, and an eerie mist hovered in the air. Big Shield Gardna groaned, as it's flesh began to dissolve. Oliver felt his mouth dry.

"The first benefit of my card is that all monsters in our graveyards and field become Zombies. Second, Tribute summons for anything that isn't a zombie is forbidden."

"Only a small problem." replied Jason, trying to keep his nerve.

"Then perhaps this will. I offer my Paladin, and since it is a zombie, it counts as two offerings for my next creature."

A strong hiss came from the mist, and two red eyes pierced the darkness. A black dragon, it's body covered by protruding bones (2400/2000). Oliver looked in shock at the new monster. It's appearance was more than familiar.

"Is that…"

"I would never use that worthless Normal monster of Wheeler. My Red Eyes Zombie Dragon on the other hand, gets a full benefit from my field spell. Now, your Big Shield Gardna may be powerful in defense, but once attacked, it changes to attack position. Do your duty, Archfiend Zombie Skull!"

The zombie's claws scratched the shield, unable to break it. The warrior stood up in attack position.

"Red Eyes, finish the job."

A single fireball came from the dragon's jaws, vaporizing the rotting warrior. Lahab laughed.

"Red Eyes Zombie Dragon has the power of resurrection. Any zombie it destroys is summoned to my side of the field."

"No, you don't! I activate Warrior's Pride. Since my Gardna was destroyed by battle, I can summon him before you can. And on top of that, he can't be destroyed by battle this turn."

"Then I shall end my turn."

**Jason 4100 – Lahab 6700**

With a superhuman effort, Jason drew. _Yes, I'm back in the game._

"Thanks to Rahz, I can summon one of my own Tuner monster: Rose, Warrior of Revenge."

A young lady, wearing a tight leather suit, armed with a sharp dagger appeared (1600/600). She covered her face in shame, trying to cover the gruesome transformation she was going trough.

"Level 4 Big Shield Gardna, level 4 Rose, Warrior of Revenge, tune now!"

Colossal Fighter dashed out from the synchro portal (2800/1000). The only visible effects from Zombie World were a few spots on his armor. _Okay, I know what his Red Eyes can do. Question is, what does the other one. Either way, I have to destroy one of them._

"Colossal Fighter, destroy Red Eyes Zombie Dragon!" commanded Jason.

The warrior's fist pierced the zombified dragon, shattering it.

"I end my turn."

"It would seem like you intend to prove your value. I change my remaining monster to defense mode, and end my turn here."

**Jason 4100 – Lahab 6400**

Yasmin moved closer to Shafi, touching his hand. The Magi sensed the woman's feelings, but didn't have the courage to respond to the question that would arise. It would be their last moments together.

Jason made his draw.

"I activate Synchro Blast Wave. Since I have a synchro monster in play, one of your face-up monsters is destroyed."

"Not this time my boy! Due to the effect of Archfiend Zombie Skull, all Zombies I have in play can't be destroyed by card effects."

"But not by battle! Colossal Fighter, finish the job!"

The warrior's fist collided with the creature, turning it to dust and bones.

"I move to my Main Phase 2, and summon Fortress Warrior (600/1200). And by doing that, I can activate my trap: A leap to Awakening. All I need to do is remove from play Colossal Fighter, and you'll take 100 points of damage for each of it's level." shouted Jason, as eight fireballs struck Lahab, forcing him against the wall of light.

"My turn is over."

"So, it would seem like I was wrong. A duel with you will be the crowning achievement of my career. I set one monster, and end my turn."

**Jason 4100 – Lahab 5600**

"Then I won't disappoint either. Due to the second effect of A Leap into Awakening, Colossal Fighter returns to the field, along with a 100 ATK boost for each of it's level. So if I were to guess, I'd have to say that brings him up to 3600. More than enough to destroy whatever you have face-down."

The warrior struck the reversed card, revealing a small creature, hidden under a purple hood (300/200).

"Spirit Reaper, right?"

"Yes. And strong as your monsters may be, he can't be destroyed by battle."

"I end my turn." said Jason, exhausted.

Lahab's hand grabbed his top card, drawing quickly.

"I activate Book of Life, to summon Skull Servant from my graveyard (300/200), and as a side bonus, your Warrior of Revenge is removed from the game. Next, I shall harvest a new soul, with the card Soul Taker. It shall destroy Colossal Fighter, and grant you a temporary relief of 1000 lp."

A ghostly arm pierced the chest of the warrior, turning him to dust.

"One thing left to do. By returning a card from my hand to the top of my deck, I can special Plaguespreader Zombie from my graveyard."

Six green stars aligned, giving the cave an eerie glow.

_Dust, return to flesh, flesh, turn to darkness!_

"Synchro summon! Resurecter of the undead, Doomkaiser Dragon!"

A slender dragon, covered with bones as armor spread his wings, hissing (2400/1500). The ground opened, and Colossal Fighter rose next to it (2800/1000) still under the influence of Zombie World.

"When my monster is synchro summoned, I can special summon any zombie from your graveyard. And thanks to my field spell, any of them is fair gain."

"Give him back!" demanded Jason.

"Soon, child. Soon. I activate Spellbook inside the Pot, and each of us can draw thrice." A cold glare lit his eyes, seeing the newly drawn card.

"I set one more card. Colossal Fighter, attack Fortress Warrior!"

The two warriors clashed, Fortress Warrior barely surviving. The zombie dragon attacked next, melting the warrior into a puddle of foul smelling liquid.

"My turn is over."

**Jason 5100 – Lahab 5600**

_Deck, don't help me now. _

"Looks like fate's been good to me. I activate my Soul Charge spell card. For this turn only, I can special summon any number of monsters from my graveyard. The only condition is that I take 500 points of damage for each card summoned by this effect."

Ghostly forms of Fortress Warrior (600/1200), Field Commander Rahz (1600/1200), Rockstone Warrior (1800/1600), Blue Flame Swordsman (1800/1600) and Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) appeared in defense position. Jason set one card and ended his turn.

"I draw!" shouted Lahab. "And I think you'll recognize my next card. I play Assault Mode Activate!"

"Not that card again!" exclaimed Oliver.

Doomkaiser Dragon vanished, and Colossal Fighter turned to bones, shattering. The evolution had increased the impact of the creature's appearance. It's wings were larger, and a breastplate shaped in the form of a skulls face shielded it (2900/2000). The ground shook, and Colossal Fighter (2800/1000), Red Eyes Zombie Dragon (2400/2000), Archfiend Zombie Skull (2500/1200), and Paladin of the Cursed Dragon (1900/1200) materialized. A frozen gust pierced Jason's body.

"When my monster is summoned, I can special summon any number of zombies from either graveyard." explained Lahab proudly. "Doomkaiser Dragon / Assault Mode, attack Fortress Warrior."

"I counter with Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" shouted Jason.

"Not this time! I chain Assault Counter. Since an Assault Mode monster is on my side of the field, your trap is negated and destroyed."

The metallic scarecrow vanished, and the warrior took the full blow of the dragon's nauseous stream of smoke.

"Red Eyes Zombie Dragon, finish it!"

The second dragon unleashed it's attack, shattering the warrior. Paladin of the Cursed Dragon struck Rahz, and Rockstone Warrior was destroyed by Archfiend Zombie-Skull. Big Shield Gardna remained the lone survivor.

"I end my turn here. And thankfully for you, all monsters that were summoned by the effect of Doomkaiser Dragon/Assault Mode are destroyed." concluded the man, and the four monsters turned to dust.

**Jason 2600 – Lahab 5600**

Jason picked up his newly drawn card, and activated it.

"I activate Level Tuning, to reduce the level of Big Shield Gardna by 1. Next, the spell Tuning, to add Drill Synchron from my deck to my hand, after which the top 3 cards of my deck go to the graveyard."

A small machine, with a round body supported on tank tracks, it's arms being drills appeared (800/300). Both monsters vanished into six green stars.

"I tune both my monsters, and with that, a new shard of hope will arise. Synchro summon! Excavator of the great earth, Drill Warrior!"

A muscular warrior, covered by a brown armor appeared, the wind gently raising his scarf (2400/2000).

"Too weak."

"My monster's not my target, you are!" replied Jason. "By reducing my monster's ATK in half, he can attack you directly this turn."

The monster's arm turned into a drill, and he leaped past the zombie dragon, slashing Lahab with fury. The necromancer staggered, a long scratch appearing along his chest.

"My turn is over." said Jason.

"You continue to oppose the inevitable. Weather you defeat me or not, the end of humanity is decided. Only death is eternal, and despite your best efforts, a day will come when the grave shall bear your name."

"I know that." replied Jason. "But until then, I have a life. And I intend to use it to free the world of you!"

"Of me? I have gained immortality. Even if I loose this duel, I cannot die! And those whom you value will see that. Doomkaiser Dragon/Assault Mode, attack!"

The creature shot out a stream of chocking smoke, enveloping the warrior. Yet much to the man's shock, the warrior remained intact.

"Inconceivable!"

"Actually, it's very possible. All I had to do was to remove Shield Warrior from my graveyard, and your attack was useless. Of course, I did take damage."

"Very well. I set one card and end my turn."

**Jason 1100 – Lahab 4400**

With a desire for life that seemed to be the only light of sanity in all the darkness, Jason drew. _Time to come back, my friend._

"I activate the spell Synchro Revival. Since my life points are below 3000, and you have a monster in play, I can pay 1000 lp. to special summon a synchro monster from my graveyard with a lower attack. And since I only have one available, the choice is easy enough to make."

Colossal Fighter bust from the rocky soil, in attack position (2800/1000). Jason set one card, and ended his turn.

"You may have summoned your precious warrior, but you forgot one important thing. Drill Warrior is still in attack mode. And with only 1200 ATK, once it goes, so do the rest of your life points. Finish the duel, my dragon!"

"_God, please, no!" _thought Andora in panic.

Jason calmly pointed to his face-down card.

"I still have one hope left. And thanks to you, I can activate this: the spell Union Attack. Due to Spell Sanctuary, I can use it during your turn, though it be a Normal Spell. Therefore, the ATK of Colossal Fighter gets added to Drill Warrior, raising it to 4000. The good part for you, no battle damage this turn."

Lahab screamed in anger, as his strongest monster shattered under the warrior's drill. _No, I can't loose to him. Not now!_

"I set one card and pass." concluded the man in a trembling voice.

"Not before I do this!" shouted Jason, reaching to his graveyard slot. I remove Reverse Warrior from the game. Since he was send from my deck to the graveyard directly, I can remove him to destroy all face-down spell and trap cards you have out!"

Two swords pierced his cards, revealing a Mirror Force and Destruction Jammer.

**Jason 1100 – Lahab 4400**

The two duelists stood in the circle of light, their faces as frozen as the crystals around them.

"So, this is where it all comes down to. If my next card is a spell or trap, the duel goes on. If not, you loose."

"Then do it. Prove you can be a king, by taking my life!"

Jason drew, in what seemed like the longest moments of his life. Andora bit her nails in tension, hoping for the best. Shafi closed his eyes, praying. With one stroke, the young duelist revealed his card.

It was Junk Synchron.

Lahab's breath stopped. Despite all the efforts, all the plans and dreams, his whole universe was now limited to the sight before him. He had been promised. All the wonderful things he had been promised flashed before his mind. Rivers, mountains, clouds and people seemed to pass by him like lightning. All that lived vanished, leaving him alone in the dark.

_So, this is my destiny. To die in the place of death._

"Ashes to ashes." he laughed, as Jason summoned Junk Synchron (ATK 1300).

With one blow, Junk Synchron struck his abdomen. Drill Warrior came next, with an equally impressive strike. Jason raised his arm, as imposing as the decree of the Allmighty. His eyes caught sight of Shafi. Two lives would fall to set all the caught souls to rest. _"Forgive me." _he thought, as he called his third attack.

The force of the impact smashed Lahab against the wall of light, and he fell to his knees, fingers grasping the dark soil.

**Jason 100 – Lahab 0**

The light from the portal behind him increased in intensity, spreading like a carpet over the scarred ground. A pillar of light rose from the center of the arena, forcing both duelists to cover their eyes. Jason felt the ground shaking, and with a strong effort, managed to look around. The ground burst open, spreading out bones and stones. Oval, bright shapes rose from each grave, rising to the ceiling. Despite the brightness, he managed to see that they were indeed humans, shrouded in the halo.

He turned around, and saw Yasmin and Shafi. The bodies of the two Magi were now transparent, surrounded in a white light. A sad look was on the woman's face.

"Goodbye my king." said Shafi in a low tone, his body beginning to dissolve into white grains of light.

Jason extended his arm, tears flowing from his eyes. He knew so little about them, and despite that, he felt drawn to them. The past week had lead to so many changes in his life. And he was powerless to help them.

He looked back to the portal. If what Lahab said was true, and it could read a person's mind, then he could…make a sacrifice.

The light basked his body, and his voice proclaimed the most astounding words either one of the people in the room had ever heard him say.

"I offer two years of my life, to prolong the life of these two people by the same amount."

Two jolts of light pierced the body of the Magi, turning them for a brief moment into two bright orbs. This state quickly vanished, and the two returned to their original shape. Jason remained silent, trying to cope with the action he had just done. All around them, hundreds of souls were ascending through the ceiling.

"So, you do have the potential to challenge the lord of this earth."

Lahab walked towards them, and stopped in the middle of the pillar of light that dominated the center of the dueling ring. The energy gave his face a blue tone, and electricity sparked from the tip of his fingers.

"You have poured your life upon death, and saved these two useless beings." commented Lahab, as his legs began to turn to crystal. "But only for a brief season. They will die in two years, and you, in less than one."

The transformation was working it's way up his body, turning it to crystal. The man's face was devoid of expression, and it remained thus, frozen in an eternal mask of quartz.

The light enveloped the eyes of all in the cave, plunging them into the relative comfort of nothingness.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

The light of the sun reflecting upon the rocky surface was no less intense than the light of the portal. They were by the exit of a rocky canyon, under the blistering mid-day sun. The small group looked around, almost too glad for words. Shafi walked to Jason, who in turn, greeted him.

"What you did…no other human on this earth would have given up of their life to safe people who they barely knew."

"I only did what my heart told me to do. And besides, two years isn't that big of a deal. I mean, who would want to die when they're a hundred, right?"

The reply carried no humor for the Magi.

"So what now?" asked Andora.

"We need to get back to Phoenix. It's the only place where we can still find a working portal. It's imperative that we return to Andar."

"What, right now? Summer break is right around the corner." exclaimed Oliver.

"No, he's right. I made a commitment to this. We all have. And I for one will see it trough to the end."

Samantha reached for her portable tele-computer, and dialed. A holographic image of Irene materialized. She stood close to the wall, speaking in a whispering tone.

"Miss Carwell, what happened?"

"What is happening here detective? The whole place is swarming with people, not only from the local police or FBI, but even from the army. They ransacked the whole building, taking every peace of technology they could find."

"What about the portal?" asked Samantha.

"That's the first thing they took. Please, you have to come here, they've shot five people by now, who tried to oppose them."

"I will, I promise." she said, and Irene quickly closed the link.

"Now what?" asked Andora.

"I need to get in touch with the rest of the Magi, and make a choice. We can either make a new portal, or find Seer's and steal it."

"What can we do?" asked Jason.

"Stay on your watch. Things are going down hill fast. We'll send our people to supervise you."

"Who?"

"The less you know, the better."

Jason's attention returned to Carrie. The girl was somewhat reluctant to give voice to her thoughts.

"What will happen to me?" she asked.

The duelist chuckled.

"I think there's enough room at Duel Academy for you. Our own chancellor's a nice guy, and once he sees your talents, it's Obelisk Blue right of the bat."

"What do you say, would you?" asked Marcus.

Her cheerful smile said it all.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

_Kaiba Corporation, Neo Domino_

A group of trucks stopped next to one of the entrances leading to one of the many warehouses. The driver of the leading vehicle lowered the window, and handed a clipboard to a blonde man, wearing a lab coat. He quickly read the information, and handed it to the driver.

"Take the load to Block C. Once it's there, I want the area sealed. No one except me, professor Fudo and the president have access there."

"Yes sir." replied the driver, slowly advancing the truck. Roman Goodwin watch them enter the warehouse with interest. His job had just gotten all the more interesting.

_Duel Academy_

_3 weeks later_

The peer was full of students, lined up in three lines, trying not to push each other as they walked the steps aboard the ship. Van Dunkan carried a blow horn, shouting instructions to keep the order. Jason and Marcus were now wearing their regular clothes. Only Andora still wore her school uniform. Carrie was also with them, wearing her new Ra Yellow blazer. Jason was amazed by the transformation she had gone trough. Despite the fact she still kept some of her reclusive nature, a far more joyful aura was around her.

Some distance behind, Oliver was still struggling with his luggage. With all his efforts, he dragged the large rucksack along the ground, his tongue sticking out from the effort.

"We need a taxi service on this island." he panted for breath, sitting on top of his luggage.

"Or a gym." laughed Marcus, balancing his own backpack.

Both laughed. The good mood stayed with them, despite the dark events that seemed to hover over the horizon. Four souls stood on the shores of the sea, four islands of sanity in an ocean of turmoil.

"Where are you going to spend your vacation?" asked Marcus.

"My dad has a summer home in the home on an island just of the shore of Florida." replied Andora. "You're all invited, of course. Starting next month, you can come anytime."

"Now we're talking, sun and sand, here I come!" shouted Oliver.

A gentle breeze blew over the ocean, as the line of students boarded the ship. On the opposite part of the island, the academy's private aircraft had taken of, a black point in the clear sky. Each ray of sunshine blazed like a day.

Precious days of the age.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**ORIGINAL CARDS CREATED**

**Synchro Revival**

Spell / Normal

Activate if you have 3000 lp or less, and your opponent controls a monster. Pay 1000 lp to special summon 1 Synchro monster from your graveyard.

**Reverse Warrior**

Level 2 / EARTH / Warrior / ATK 600 / DEF 400

This card's effect can only be activated if it was send from your hand or deck to the graveyard by a card effect. By removing this card in your graveyard from play, destroy all face-down spell and trap cards your opponent controls. This effect can be used during either player's turn.

The above cards are my own creation.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Well, it's finally done. The first arc's over. I've been pushing hard these past two months and writing the last words is a much welcomed relief. But I'm far from done. I still have two arcs to do, and that means more work ahead. I want to give special thanks to The Duelist of Dawn, Psychid, Destinydeck, and Koros45. Check their profiles and read their stories. They are all great writers.

To all who reviewed this story, thank you and God bless you.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Coming up…**

On the brink of the clash between the two kings, Marcus receives a visit from his sister. One by one, duelists of all character are enlisted into the service of the Supreme King. The first chapter of the second part of the story, coming soon. Don't miss, **A leap into Awakening. **

**Heroes of the Age: The Dark Towers**, coming soon.


	34. Reinforcements of the Army

Well, considering the moral boost I've got from writing so far, she story shall continue. The information I've got from the reviews so far, has been more than useful. So without further delay, the first chapter of the second arc opens…now.

**Heroes of the Age: The Dark Towers**

Since it's a fresh start, it's only fair that I begin with my own Opening Song, _Morning Shine. _The lyrics and added scenes are my own creation.

(The scene shows a cloudy sky, and the focus drops sharply down, through the clouds, revealing Duel Academy, followed by a fast display of Jason, Andora, Oliver, Marcus and Carrie)

_In two days I'm going to leave town,_

(An image of Jason, leaning against the wall of the Slifer Red dorm, with Oliver looking to the sky trough an upper window)

_I managed to wipe the papers of yesterday._

(Scene of Carrie, standing near the volcano, overlooking the ocean, followed by a scene of Andora, taking notes in one of the classrooms)

_Taking my chance, I reach for the morning sun,_

(Scene of Marcus, along with Blackwing – Armor Wing, flying through the sky, over the ocean)

_But somehow, I feel cold rains near._

(Scene of Rossler, with Garlandolf, King of Destruction, and Lloyd, with XX-Saber Gottoms facing of on a rocky plain, covered with black obelisks. A short violin music follows, with a scene of Koji with Dimitri, standing on a balcony, overlooking a green field)

_I'm waiting for my dawn, dreaming of freedom,_

(scene of Shafi and Yasmin, driving a Range Rover along a desert road).

_Yet I know the answer isn't here._

(scene presenting black obelisks materializing in various cities of the world)

_Flying through the sun, the stars shall turn to dust,_

(scene of Jason, summoning Colossal Fighter, and Dimitri, summoning Darkness Neosphere)

_A hidden road, painted on an ancient canvas._

(scene of Koa'ki Meiru Valafar, attaking Tech Genus Blade Gunner MAXX-10000)

_Parting clouds, I dash like lightning,_

(scene of Jason and the Supreme King, facing each other, with a mysterious winged man in the background)

_I succeed, I reach my hope!_

(a group shot of Jason, Marcus, Carrie, Oliver, and Marcus, each holding their respective best monsters)

**CHAPTER 34**

Despite the fading dusk light, grey rain clouds could still be seen through the windows of the car. A brief thunder, and the rain began pouring, droplets at first, then stronger and stronger.

"Great, from the desert to this mess." Sighed Koji, tapping the dashboard in boredom.

Rossler paid no heed, focusing instead on the road. The lights were now turned on, allowing him to ponder. Despite all the things that happened during the past month, he still had respect for the boy next to him. Although he still managed to annoy him, their assignment had come at a somewhat bad moment.

"Teach, when we get to that show, who are we supposed to look for?"

"A person desperate enough to join us. Remember, our targets were planned in advance. Once we're done here, it's back to Domino."

"Domino? How come? Most of the high class duelists have left the town for the big leagues. The only ones still dueling there are retired players and newbs."

"And they are our target. Remember, you were in no better state when I found you. It's only fitting that others should get your chances."

"This better be worth it. I gave up a nice career for this."

"It will. And as for your career, just keep this in mind: dueling for money is not the same as dueling for a place in the coming world."

"Still haven't dropped that idea, I see."

"I never ponder on failure. Seer tried and failed. Our turn has come. And with the power of our Supreme King, this planet will be in for a rude awakening."

"Interesting, isn't it." continued Rossler. "Reshaping a future while driving on a rainy day in Britain. Perfect subject for a novel, I dare say."

The rolling hills were now replaced by houses. The rain had stopped, but the atmosphere was still electrifying. They parked next to a large hotel. Next to the door was a board reading: DUELING FASHION EXIBITION. DISPLAYING NEW LOOKS FOR LADIES SEEKING THEIR INNER DUELING PASSION. They made their way inside, quickly going unnoticed in the crowd. Several girls, most twenty or less in age walked gracefully, displaying an odd combination of clothing and duel monsters costumes. Koji had seen several masked balls at the academy, but none came close to these. The first wore the outfit of Amazoness Paladin. The material still had the rugged rook, but was much more refined, ornamented with a trim of dark green and crystals. Another wore a Cyber Tutu outfit, and two more, apparently triplets, wore a Harpie Lady Sisters suit.

"Guess this job does have some perks". Whistled Koji in admiration.

Many of the men around them cheered and clapped, as an older model stepped on the stage. The girl was thirty by her appearance, and wore a strange combination of make-up. Her outfit consisted of tall boots, similar to those of Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, a short kimono-style top, and a cape made of blue feathers. With a graceful wave, she dropped the cape, revealing a pair of wings like those of Fairy's Gift.

"She's the one. Come with me."

The girl raised her arms, and a shower of glittering confetti fell from atop. She took a bow, amidst the public cheer. As the curtain fell, she retreated in the back, the curtain acting like a shield. One of the girls handed her a towel, smiling.

"Great presentation, Rachel. The phones are off the hook. I mean, we haven't been getting this much publicity since…well since I don't even know when."

"Good. We can use it. Go out there, and make sure the guests are ready for the next number."

"Yes miss." replied the girl, taking of.

The young woman stretched out her arms, removing the cape and hat. She looked into the mirror hanging on the wall, and touched it with her index finger.

"Not as pretty as the monsters, but I can at least dream." she sighed.

"And will you limit yourself to that, only a dream?"

She turned, facing the source of the voice. Koji wanted to intervene, but Rossler pushed him gently back. The woman's beauty was evident, no question about it, but it did have a certain artificial touch to it.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "The show's outside."

"Charming. I guess I do have to hurry things along then. You can call me Cassius. Former Duel Academy teacher, and current selection manager of talented duelists. And if I might add, quite a fashion fan."

Rachel Morgan gazed at him, then back at Koji. The boy decided to remain silent.

"Duel Academy? Been there, done that. Dueling may be fun, but I prefer the arts. Just take a look. Nothing makes you understand the cards better than looking like them."

"Then that's why all your designs reflect duel monsters art." said Koji.

"It's more than that kid. The monsters have a certain beauty we'll never have. And since we can never have it, we can at least try to imitate it."

She pointed to all the mannequins lining the walls, all covered with strange combinations of clothing. Rossler's eyes ever lost their concentration from her.

"Beauty which you will never have." he stated in a dark tone.

"Excuse me?"

"Think of it. You work to make others look beautiful. You make them look like you want to. And despite all that, you cannot halt your own biological processes. You are charming, and you will be. For another ten, twenty, years perhaps. And then what?"

"That's enough." she exclaimed in a frightened tone.

"Then you will age. Slowly turning to dust. Able to make others beautiful, but not yourself."

The girl broke down, collapsing on one of the chairs. Part of her face was visible in the mirror, and she contorted, as if faced with a horrendous image of doom. Rossler stood calm.

"Surely this isn't all you've ever expected from life. Not all you've wished for."

"No." replied the woman.

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to be beautiful forever."

Her own voice echoed in her mind. She took one of the wigs, and threw it on the floor in anger. Rossler's hand was extended towards her, a single rope that united her own mind with the false idea of beauty she saw around her.

"Beauty is in you." he proclaimed.

Their flesh made contact, as regular as one would touch a ripped fruit.

_Domino City_

_20:30 PM_

From his window, the streets of Domino appeared little more than paths for the orbs of light that were all the vehicles. The city was now truly living up to it's name as the gaming center of the world. Despite the fact that Duel Monsters was still the predominant force, most gaming companies had branches in the city. The imposing structure of the Kaiba Corporation dominated the skyline, sending long shadows over the ground below.

The voice of a woman echoed into his portable computer.

"Mr. Emerich, I've wrapped up all things, and I'm going home."

"Good. Anything new for me?"

"No, I don't think so. Hold on, there's a gentlemen here, he wants to speak to you at once. Should I tell him to leave?"

"No, I can manage. Just send him in."

"The door opened, and the man turned around to greet his guest. His face displayed few emotions, yet the element of surprise was hardly hidden.

"So Leon, you came for me at last."

The other man laughed gently.

"Last I checked, you choose politics. Our paths couldn't have been more divergent."

"True. However, we still have one more thing binding us." he concluded, raising his deck.

The two men walked to the large window, and looked down into the city. Several large electronic billboards displayed alternative images of two men, roughly the same age. One had long, silver hair, while the other's hair was dark, complemented by a short beard of the same color. A red color line continued to display the same sentence: "New Domino citizens, only one month separates us from the coming election. Do not forget to cast your vote."

"Looks like quite a lot has change since I left." sighed Leon, stroking his wrist.

"Indeed. Things are picking up speed. And not just in dueling. The political stage has never been stranger to me than it is now. Kaiba may still run the show here, but something's up."

"Worried about the political leadership?"

"More or less. The coming election should be interesting to say the least. And though I support neither candidate, my hope's that Goodwin won't come out as the winner."

"Any reason for that?"

"He's far too good at manipulating people. Don't get me wrong, that's the stuff a politician needs to eat and drink every morning. But he's something else. I send some people out to gather information on his background. If the situation comes, I may have to bring out some things about him. It wouldn't be the first."

He pulled the curtains over the windows, and turned to Leon.

"Why are you really here?"

"You should know that. Our forces are rising as we speak. And while we have summoned many good fighters, we still lack wise people to coordinate the operations. Myself, Dimitri, and Rossler are not enough."

"So you need me." sighed Emerich.

"I do."

"Correction Leon. Your king needs me. Not you. He may play big, but inside he's still only a duelist. One lacking the finishing polish."

"Interesting philosophy. But if I may use it, would you care to be the polishing stone?"

"Isn't that your job?"

Leon's eyes snapped in rage. Despite his reluctance, he did fear that.

"I have my job, and you have yours. Now will you come?"

Emerich gave a sly smile, and extended his hand. Leon stood still, and reluctantly returned the gesture.

_Phoenix International Airport_

_02:AM_

Andreev rubbed his arms, while sitting on one of the plastic chairs. It was just one of the greatest paradoxes of the desert. Heat and cold all in one day. His jacket offered little relief from the chill of the night. And even less from the mixed and intense emotions he felt.

So many things had happened to him during the past days. He came to America as a member of a team of champions, only to leave it as an outcast. Not only had he lost his duel, but his place in the team. And with it, his own identity.

His eyes reached to the sky. Pride had never been a feeling he kept inside, but at that moment, one thing stood above all others. He had always been the least in all things. The smallest of five brothers. The least important member of the team. And now, the source of defeat for North Academy.

He evaluated his options. One was to return to North Academy and make amends. The other was to go back to Georgia. There was no academy there to continue his studies, but with a bit of luck, he could still find a contracter. But one thing was clear: there was no going back to Team Iced Heart.

He looked into the lit airport. So many roads meet there. And all had such pleasing destinations. Each plane could carry him to a place he could begin anew. A place where he could be himself. He stared into one of the reflective windows, and noticed someone behind him. He turned, and noticed a boy, roughly about the same age as he. His eyes seemed to scan him from head to toe.

"Can I help you?" asked Andreev cautiously.

"I would be surprised if you couldn't. Especially after that wonderful display you put during the tournament."

"You were there?"

"I most certainly was. You played well, and were defeated by a superior duelist. That is the nature of this game."

"Yes, Marcus was superior to me. He deserved that victory."

"He truly did. But where does that leave you?"

"Guess that leaves me with the second chance." laughed Andreev nervously.

"If that is all you want, fine. But for me, I always take the first chance. Each victory that eludes me is not to be tolerated. You may walk away to your little country, and you will never see me again. Or you can stay, and listen."

"Who are you?" asked the former Iced Heart member.

"Call me Dimitri. King of Andar, and future ruler of this earth."

"King of what?" asked Andreev in wonder.

"True. Many things still lay buried in time. Such a shame your former opponent, Marcus, is not here. He could share much more information with you."

"What does he have to do with this?"

"A lot. You see, their being here was no coincidence. And neither was this tournament. True, there were some problems, but their victory was essential to me."

"Their victory?"

"Yes. Their success, this whole enterprise was nothing more than a charade. One great play to bring out my contender."

"Absurd. No one could do that!" shouted Andreev.

"Are you certain? You could have won at any given time. Only one thing held you back: your lack of strength, and the course of things which had to be taken."

"I don't lack strength!" shouted the duelist. "I can…"

"Can you? Speaking of dueling as if it is just a game. It's not. And neither is your future. Going back to North Academy is useless. But you can come with me."

"Why would I do that? You come out of nowhere and make such demands? I duel for myself. And for my country!"

"And you can continue to duel for them. Under my watch. Be a winner. And rule."

Andreev raised his duel disk. The challenge was laid out, and going back was not an option. His words were too heavy. And the small chance he could be right was too great to ignore.

Dimitri's hand rose, and a dark blue duel disk materialized on it. Andreev looked cautiously, as Dimitri backed away.

"Don't be afraid. It's a simple, harmless, trick."

"Right." Replied the other duelist, trying to hold back his nerves.

**Andreev 8000 – Dimitri 8000**

"Since you laid the challenge, you may begin." Said Dimitri.

"Agreed. I open with Trap Reactor YFI, in attack mode."

The dark green robot-plane descended (800/1800), and was quickly followed by a face-down card.

"My turn's done."

"Very well. My first card shall be Elemental Hero Sparkman." Declared the other duelist, in a low, almost whispered tone.

In a burst of light, a warrior dressed in a blue and gold bodysuit, sparkling with electricity materialized on the field (1600/1400).

"Interesting. A fan of Jaden Yuki?"

"I can assure you, my ties to that certain duelist go deep. More than you'll ever know. As for the deck, I have taken the concept of Elemental Heroes far beyond what he was capable of. And last I checked, your reactor only has 800 ATK."

A jolt of electricity shot from Sparkman's hand, but much to Dimitri's shock, the warrior's ATK fell to 1400, while the machine's rose to 1800.

"Sorry pal, but I still have one more trick to play. By discarding Dive Bomb from my hand, the ATK of our monsters are switched. So it's your monster that takes the hit."

Trap Reactor countered with a barrage of bullets, shredding the warrior. Dimitri stood calm.

"I end my turn with two face-down cards."

**Andreev 8000 – Dimitri 7600**

Drawing quickly, Andreev checked his cards. _Okay, a good enough start. Still, who the heck it is I'm dueling? A king? What did he mean? And what does Marcus have to do with this?_

"I activate the spell Trade In, and by discarding the level 8 Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, I can draw twice. Next, comes the spell Reactor Damage Technology. And on top of all that, I normal summon Spell Reactor RE."

A second machine, resembling a metallic drake, it's abdomen loaded with missiles appeared (1200/900). Andreev pointed to his opponent.

"I see two direct attacks in your future, comrade. Spell Reactor, attack!"

Dimitri quickly pointed to his face-down card.

"I counter with A Hero Emerges. You should know what it does: you pick a card from my hand, and if it's a monster that can be special summoned, I can bring it to the field."

"You're only hurting yourself. Since you used a trap card, my reactor hits you with 800 points of damage. And thanks to my Damage Reactor Technology, my monster gains that may attack points!"

"That does nothing to the effect of my trap. Now choose your card."

"Then I choose…the middle one."

The ground shook, and a bouldery warrior, brown in color appeared, kneeling in defense mode (800/2000).

"It seems like the attacks will have to wait. The defense of Clayman will withstand them."

"Then I have to end my turn here." replied Andreev.

"I open with Reinforcements of the Army." Began Dimitri, but his words were cut by a hail of missiles. At the same time, the ATK of Spell Reactor RE rose to 2000

"Score another one for me. Spell Reactor hits you with another 800 damage, if you activate a spell card."

Dimitri gave no reply. His eyes were fixed on his opponent, and the boy could swear he could see dark waters reflected into them.

"I play the spell that will drag all heroes and kings into darkness. By the power of Dark Fusion, I merge Elemental Hero Avian, with Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to form Evil Hero Inferno Wing."

A pillar of black smoke rose, and Andreev beheld in shock the contorted faces of the two heroes caught in it's midst. They seemed to cry out it fear and pain, before vanishing. The result was a slender, winged female. Her hair was wild, and her clothing were blood red (2100/1200). Her lips parted, giving Andreev what would be a mock kiss.

"Her time has come. And yours draws near."

"I'm no expert, but that card is just sick." Replied the duelist.

"I beg to differ. There is no ugliness or splendor in darkness. All there is in there is nothing. I have seen that great ocean. And so will you. Inferno Wing, attack Spell Reactor!"

A stream of fire formed between her claws, which then raced towards the machine. Andreev's face-down lifted.

"Not if I use my Compulsory Evacuation Device!"

The fiend was swallowed into a capsule, and a loud bang followed. The capsule burst, and to Andreev 's horror, the monster still stood.

"How…"

"By the powers of Dark Fusion. The creature summoned by it's effect is immune to all card effects this turn. So my attack continues!"

The machine exploded into flames, and hot debris hit the Georgian boy, causing him to scream.

"My creature's abilities shall be used once again. Since it destroyed a monster by battle, you take damage by it's ATK."

Andreev staggered to his feet, his face burning with anger. He looked to his opponent, in hopeless defiance.

"My turn is over." Concluded Dimitri.

**Andreev 6000 – Dimitri 6000**

Andreev's eyes shook on the break of tears. _How did I get myself into this? This duel's just out of control._

"I change Trap Reactor to defense mode, and end with a face-down."

_Good. My Bassara trap card should defeat his monster._

"Then I shall continue. And your defense will crumble. Not only can my creature deal Piercing damage, it can also deal damage equal to your monster's DEF, since it's higher than it's ATK. Inferno Wing, shatter his last defense!"

With a shriek, the fiend released a stream of flames, only to be countered by a similar wall of fire. The clash lit the sky above the airport, sending sparks flying.

"I counter with my Bassara trap card. By tributing my level 3 monster, I can destroy your level 6 fiend, and deal 800 points of damage to you!"

The flames licked Dimitri's clothes, yet he seemed to be immune to all sensations. With a simple gesture, he ended his turn.

**Andreev 6000 – Dimitri 5200**

The young duelist dared not get his hopes up. His hand was decent, but he still lacked the cards needed to summon Sky Fire.

"Okay, time to do things my way. I play Monster Reincarnation, and at the cost of a card from my hand, Sky Fire returns from my graveyard to my hand. Next, I summon my Sangan to the field."

The furry three-eyed fiend appeared with a squack (1000/600). Andreev pointed to his trap, and the fiend burst into flames, along with Elemental Hero Clayman. Dimitri pressed a button on his duel disk.

"I can still put his destruction to good use, by applying Mystic Wook. Therefore, I regain 2000 lp, the defense of my monster."

Andreev gave no reply. He set one card and passed.

As Dimitri made his draw, Andreev began to notice something. The ground beneath them no longer felt solid. He rubbed his eyes, desperately hoping he was just hallucinating. The earth now appeared to be a deep pool of black waters, which rose to his ankle.

"What is this?" he demanded in fright.

"This is the nature of the dark games. Your inner desire, your love for life has managed to still the interests of the Dark Ocean. Don't worry, it's harmless. All it wants to see if you're willing to let go. To forget and start anew."

"I have no idea what you mean by that!"

"You will learn. In the meantime, back to the duel. I play Foolish Burial, to send Gaia Plate, the Earth Giant from my deck to the graveyard."

Dimitri held up a card, smiling.

"Andreev, you gravely underestimated my abilities. And the card I hold shall reveal that. I activate the spell called Dark Calling. This card works like Dark Fusion, except I have to remove from the game the correct monsters from my graveyard. And that would be Gaia Plate, and Inferno Wing."

A single clawed arm rose from the dark waters, holding in it Inferno Wing and Gaia Plate. The two monsters vanished into the shape of black goo, from which a new entity rose. It had a human body, and the wings of a fiend. The whole thing was covered in armor made of stone (4900/0). Andreev's mouth opened in shock.

"The ATK of Evil Hero Dark Gaia is equal to the combined ATK of the monsters used to summon it. And once it strikes you, your life points will drop to a mere 1100!"

Dozens of flaming stones showered upon Andreev, making him scream in pain.

"Not done yet! I activate Shock Reborn. This trap cuts your damage in half, and lets me summon any monster from my graveyard with a similar ATK! And I choose Summon Reactor SK."

The sounds of propellers became louder and louder, as a brown machine, hovering upon two propeller engines made it's descend (2000/1400).

"Yes, you will make a strong ally indeed, concluded Dimitri."

**Andreev 3550 – Dimitri 6400**

"I'm strong enough pal, but I don't need to be your ally. I'm fine the way I am on my own."

Dimitri let a crackled laughter.

"So, what is inside finally comes out. You do want to be alone. One man against the noise of this world. I can give you that."

"I don't need that. All I want is to be left to duel in peace. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to take my turn."

"By all means."

"Right…I begin by activating the spell Machine Pile. By sending my continuous trap to the graveyard, I can special summon Trap Reactor from my graveyard. Then from my hand, I normal summon my second copy of Spell Reactor RE."

Andreev pointed to the fiend.

"You call yourself a king? Then allow me to introduce you to Air Force One. By the effect of Summon Reactor SK, I offer my monsters to summon the strongest machine of war. Rise up, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!"

The three machines vanished, and an ominous shadow towered over the airport. The sound of jet propellers became louder and louder, until the clouds burst open, revealing a titanic machine. It was still roughly human in shape, having the features of a B-17 fortress (3000/2500). Dimitri grinned. _Closer and closer…_

"Due to the effect of my monster, I discard my second copy of SKY FIRE from my hand to destroy your monster. Go, Death Air Raid."

Multiple missiles were launched from the machine's torso, shattering the fiend. Andreev's arm rose.

"Direct attack!"

The cannons on the machines forehead opened fire, striking Dimitri mercilessly. The black waters around them seemed to shake, reacting to the power unleashed.

"I end my turn." concluded Andreev in a satisfied tone.

Dimitri made his draw. He seemed in no hurry, something which seemed to irritate Andreev. _Can't let him get to me. Any move he makes, I should be able to counter it._

"I shall set one face-down…" began Dimitri.

"And I'll destroy it!" shouted Andreev. Since you set one card, I can destroy it on the spot, and you take 800 points of damage!"

Another volley of bullets struck the hidden card, which was a copy of Dark Fusion. Dimitri just laughed.

"Big mistake my friend. I set one monster, and that will conclude my turn."

**Andreev 3550 – Dimitri 2600**

"It's my move. And the duel is over. By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, your reversed monster is destroyed. And with it, all defense you may have!"

SKY FIRE shot the card, revealing a small, furry creature, hovering by two white wings (300/200).

"What on earth…"

"You made your second mistake today. By sending Winged Kuriboh from my field to the graveyard, all battle damage this turn becomes zero."

"_No, how did I mess that up again!" _screamed Andreev in himself.

He struck the ground in rage, and ended his turn.

Dimitri made his draw. The image of the two duelists reflected on the waters that surrounded their feet, distorted and shaken. Andreev felt his heart heavy. He was still confident in his victory, but there was something else now. An unseen feeling that dragged him ever deeper into a vast ocean of nothingness.

"You have proven yourself. Only the best may serve me. You only need to do one more thing. Let go of all that was. Forget. Take that one last step, and receive your new life from my hand."

"Forget? How can I?"

"Why do you cling to your memories?" asked Dimitri serenely. "After all, isn't this the very thing you now run from? Are you so blind to forget all the blows you have received?"

Andreev's teeth ground in frustration. He knew the truth of those words.

_**flashback**_

Anton's fist struck Andreev in the stomach, making him land next to the couch. The leader of Team Iced Heart was covered in sweat, his arm still in a plaster cast. His eye patch was gone, revealing his missing eye. Andreev painfully struggled to his feet.

"Come on, you lousy pile of shit! You not only lost us the tournament but you also humiliated me before all the world!"

"You lost because…" began Andreev, only to be cut short by another hit in the side. The other two members of the team were guarding the door, so there was no way out.

"Anton, please…"

"Don't please me! You miss your country? Is that it, Georgia boy?"

"I'm as part of North Academy as you are!" he protested. "But I'm still human."

"You're not human. Not to me. And not to the team. Take your stuff, and get the hell out of here!"

"Anton, I don't want to leave like this. We both love our countries. And you did teach me a lot about dueling. Can't we part ways in another way?"

"Then here's my farewell gift!" hissed Anton spitting him in the face.

He opened the door, and pointed out. Andreev's vision narrowed, the room becoming dark. The only source of light now was the door, basked in a dim, red glow, which reverberated into his own eyes.

_**end flashback**_

"Don't worry. In the dark, there is no suffering. No person. No will or individuals. Just the vast void and the collective spirit of nothingness."

"Shut up and duel!" hissed Andreev.

"As you wish. I activate Spellbook inside the Pot, allowing us to draw three cards. Next, comes the spell Prohibited Chalice. Your monster may gain 400 ATK, but it's effects shall be negated. Lastly, by excluding Evil Hero Dark Gaia from my graveyard, I can special summon from my hand a monster known as Dark Tuner Hero Scourge."

A slender warrior, wearing a blood red cape over a white bodysuit materialized before Andreev, letting out a sharp hiss (0/0).

"Dark…Tuner?" asked Andreev.

"All synchro monsters are a form of evolution." Explained Dimitri. "My Dark Tuners are no exception. They are a reverse evolution."

He picked up another card from his hand.

"For my normal summon, I bring out Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy." he continued, as a reptiliane-like human, with sharp wings and wing-shaped ears appeared (300/600). Dimitri raised his arms, and the two monsters vanished into six black orbs of energy, rotating in a circle. Lightning flashed, illuminating their faces.

"In order to summon this monster, I must subtract the level of my Dark Tuner from that of my regular monster." Explained Dimitri.

"What? A minus six level monster? There's no such thing!"

"There is, my friend. Evolution has taken it's reverse course, and by the powers of the Dark Ocean, it shall reach perfection! Dark Synchro! Be awaken, Evil Hero Awakener!"

Lightning struck the earth, revealing a muscular warrior. His arms were covered in armor, and his face by a welder's mask. A solid gold pendant was around his neck (2300/1900). Dimitri reached for his graveyard, and picked up a copy of Dark Fusion.

"Due to my monster's effect, by returning Dark Fusion to my deck, I can bypass the summoning requirements, and special summon any Evil Hero monster from my Extra Deck. And I opt for the all-powerful Evil Hero Malicious Fiend."

A second monster materialized, it's wings spread out. He wore a black leather armor, and three massive claws pierced each of it's arms (3500/2100).

"It's a close call, but a hundred points makes all the difference. Malicious Fiend, shatter his fortress out of the sky!"

The fiend took flight, until it was under the airborn machine. It's claws slashed it, causing explosions in it's interior. Andreev watched in shock, as his most cherished card fell in a ball of flames.

"Evil Hero Awakener, your turn."

The mask's screen lit up, striking the duelist with a short flash of light, almost blinding him. Andreev coughed, trying not to collapse. He looked down, and beheld the waters deeper and deeper. They were now by his waist. Gripping his head with his hands, his only objective was to walk from this duel in one piece.

"My turn is over." concluded Dimitri.

**Andreev 1150 – Dimitri 2600**

With shaking fingers, Andreev made his draw. The card was Black Salvo. He could synchro summon Dark Strike Fighter, but that wouldn't be enough to win the duel, either by it's effect or by attacking Dimitri's weaker monster. _If I'm going to go down, might as well be in a fight! _

"I won't go down! Not until I take that…thing along with me! from my hand, I normal summon Black Salvo!"

A black sphere, having a pair of eyes and a mouth painted on it, bounce on the field (100/1100). Next to it, Trap Reactor YFI materialized.

"Time to fight synchro with synchro. Level 3 Black Salvo, level 4 Trap Reactor, tune now!"

_Sounds of war, rain destruction from the sky! _"Synchro summon! Descend. Dark Strike Fighter!"

A large robot, resembling a Trasformer, changed from what would appear to be a F-18 fighter descended (2600/1800).

"It may cost me the duel, but at least I won't have to look at that thing again. Strike down Evil Hero Awakener!"

The machine's chest opened, revealing several rows of missiles. But to Andreev's shock, he turned and fired against Malicious Fiend instead.

"No, I commanded him to attack the other one!"

"Actually, your machine doesn't even have a choice." grinned Dimitri. Since you entered your battle phase, all monsters you have must attack my fiend!"

With one strike, the machine was cut in half, the explosion knocking Andreev on his back. To his horror, the waters were now at his shoulders. In an almost inaudible voice, he ended his turn.

From his position, Andreev beheld the two monsters, and his opponent. It was the end. And though he had no misgivings about that, it was the reason of his failure that haunted him. All this time, it was the love of his country that had motivated him. But was a piece of land more important than him? Were a bunch of humans more valuable than his own ego?

Dimitri made his draw, and pointed to the creature on his right.

"Malicious Fiend, bring him to me."

The strike of the attack was barely perceptible.

**Andreev 0 – Dimitri 2600**

The Georgian duelist remained in the same position. The water was now at his neck, and rising. He was unable to move, and the black tides covered him. When his eyes opened, he was floating. There was still light, but filtered through a thick screen of water. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Worst still, no sounds reached him. He was alone. Alone with himself. He stretched out his arm, and for a brief moment, each water molecule seemed to be a creature. A being with which he could communicate.

He had always lived with the image of collectiveness. And he came to understand. It was his own ego, his own individuality that had brought his defeat.

"May I leave myself here?" he called out in his mind.

The waters around him responded with a series of bubbles, rising up in three columns. With a new-found strength, he swam, following the bubbles. His eyes began to adjust to the water around him. His arm burst through the surface of the water, and his eyes fell upon Dimitri. He was back outside the airport. The two boys' hands were now united.

"Have you given up on yourself?" asked Dimitri.

"Yes."

"And what else?"

"Yes…my Supreme King."

**ORIGINAL CARDS CREATED**

**Dark Tuner Hero Scourge**

Level 8/Dark Tuner/DARK/Warrior/ATK 0/DEF 0

This card can be special summoned from your hand by removing from play 1 Fiend-type Fusion monster in your graveyard.

**Evil Hero Awakener**

Level -6/Dark Synchro/DARK/Warrior/ATK 2300/DEF 1900

In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a Dark Tuner monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card.

Once per turn, you can return 1 Dark Fusion from your graveyard to your deck to special summon 1 Evil Hero monster from your Extra Deck, ignoring summoning requirements.

**Reactor Damage Technology**

Spell/Continuous

If a Reactor monster deals effect damage to your opponent by it's own effect, that monster gains 800 ATK until your opponent's next End Phase.

**Machine Pile**

Spell/Normal

Tribute 1 Continuous Spell or Trap card you control. Special summon 1 level 4 or lower DARK Machine-type monster from your graveyard.

**FEATURED CARD REVIEW**

**Evil Hero Malicious Fiend**

Level 8/Fiend/FIRE/Fusion/ATK 3500/DEF 2100

"Evil Hero Malicious Edge" + 1 Level 6 or higher Fiend-Type monster  
This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". During your opponent's Battle Phase, all monsters they control are changed to face-up Attack Position and each monster they control must attack this card.

The big dog of Evil Heroes, hands down. At 3500 ATK, he can take down almost any monster that's commonly played. Fire attribute is decent, though not terribly supported. That aside, let's see the summoning requirements. What we have here is a Nomi monster that can only be fusion summoned. Not good. One fusion material is specific, but luckily, Malicious Edge is a fairy decent card. The second material has to be a level 6 or higher Fiend. Gorz is the first thing that comes to mind, but then again, so is a second Malicious Edge, and all other Evil Hero fusion monsters. The effect is somewhat lacking. It will either force your opponent to skip his battle phase, or invest something to get rid of it. and since you invested 3 cards into this, you get by far the worst deal.

Bottom line, this card only belongs in an Evil Hero deck, or a fiend deck that can squeeze in a few Dark Calling.

**Rating**

**1/5 traditional**

**1.5/5 Advanced, outside an Evil Hero Deck**

**5/5 Advanced in an Evil Hero deck**


	35. Reinforcements of the Army P2

The light seemed more visible through the thin veil of fine dust which seemed to hover above the room. Yasmin's eyes slowly opened, and looked to the watch. She subtracted two hours, and realized it was still six in the morning. She wrapped the bed sheet around her naked body, and walked to the window.

Each new day was a gift. Each sunrise a blessing. The past month had revealed so much more about her, that the initial instinct had been to hide and forget. The days seemed to flow faster and faster, reflecting the fleeting time they had.

Two years.

Jason had given them that much. A sacrifice she never fully understood.

"Taking your time to enjoy the sunrise?" asked Shafi, pushing the wooden door.

He walked to her, and she grasped the sheets around her. His presence was a welcomed relief. The only presence she could relate to.

"You've been quiet lately." he noted, embracing her.

"Not really the word I would use. It's just that so much has changed."

"Well, some things never changed." he laughed. "We still have a deck, and a mission."

"Shafi…"

"What is it?"

Yasmin turned to him, the morning sun making her skin shine.

"What happens when the two years pass?"

The man kept his position, preferring to ignore her piercing gaze.

"We'll deal with that problem when we reach it."

He took out the Auromer and showed it to her. The crystal gave out a feint glow, before hovering in mid-air. Yasmin looked puzzled.

"This is the first time it's reacted in the last month."

"I noticed that too. Question is, what is it reacting to? We haven't been getting any supernatural events here."

"Maybe not here. But remember, the portals to Andar can still leave much residual energy. The one Lahab had is still a hot zone."

"If we can ever find it. I've tried to use the Auromer as a compass, and it showed me nothing."

"Maybe it's not the portals themselves." reasoned Shafi. "The only remaining portal would be the one in Kaiba Corporation, and I don't think Seer ever got the damn thing going."

"That's not to say Kaiba's researchers can't. Maybe it's time to pay a visit to Domino." said Yasmin.

"That time will come. Right now, we need to see the source of this signal.

Yasmin nodded, and went to get dressed. Shafi turned his back in modesty, as the woman dropped the covering from her body. She felt the cold morning air round her. A new step in their life was beginning.

The crystal hovered in his hand, and pointed to the south-east. The direction was clear. All that was needed was a sound mind to solve the puzzle.

**CHAPTER 35**

Emerich's fingers pushed the buttons on the remote, scanning the channels at a maddening pace. On the couch next to the wall sat Rachel, quietly polishing her nails. She seemed rather nervous.

"Relax, he's quite a nice guy." commented the other man.

"Okay, sure. I just hope he makes a good impression." She replied, looking at her watch. "When's he going to be here?"

The turning of the key in the door broke the conversation. Dimitri entered the room, followed by a young girl. Both seemed roughly the same age. She was tall, with dark sunglasses over her eyes. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail. Emerich got up from his couch, and went to them. The two stood still for a brief moment, before embracing.

"Well, my best student returns. Have to tell you, the classroom hasn't been the same."

"I'm sure. Domino is after all, the one place where I found a home. And how have you been lately?"

"Oh, you know, the old political game. It's no easy task running the show here. Especially since I lack the resources."

"You'll have them. Just make sure to support the right side."

"I've been doing that. So far, Klein seems to lead, but things can soon change. It all depends if we can get that grant from KC. You know the layman here, dueling decides most problems."

He turned to the girl next to Dimitri, and smiled. The girl took off her glasses, revealing a pair of piercing green eyes.

"Karina. Such a surprise. Congratulations on your graduation."

"Well it was about time. Duel Academy's just not the place for me. And you know my dad, I can't do anything without him interfering."

"That won't be a problem now. Both of you work on the same footing." Replied Dimitri, stroking her cheek.

They walked into the room, and Dimitri looked down to Rachel. The girl seemed frozen, caught in his stare. The nail pile dropped from her fingers, hitting the floor with a metallic sound.

"Beautiful. You're everything I imagined." she said in a fast paste tone.

"And who is this?" asked Karina.

Dimitri walked to her, and extended his hand.

"This is Rachel. And by what I've heard, you have quite the fashion taste, right?"

"Great, another one of your drones. How many of those things are you going to collect? Aren't we enough?" demanded Karina.

"That's for me to decide. Just look at her. A face searching for a mirror. One to show what she would like to see."

"You will make me beautiful, right?" asked the girl in a pleading voice.

"I shall. Only if you keep your part of the agreement. I shall require your dueling skills soon. Win, and I shall have the power to grant your wish. Fail, and…"

Dimitri's left eye seemed to enlarge, it's surface resembling a mirror. Rachel's field of vision narrowed, until she could only see a small reflection of her in his eye. A hideous vision of an old woman, wearing her clothes. Her grey skin was covered in maggots, and her arms were spread out. She screamed, falling on the floor. Her nails scratched the carpet, as she tried desperately to keep her breakfast in her stomach. Dimitri walked away from her, ignoring her wailing.

"Where's Rossler?" he demanded.

"Went out with Leon early this morning. Looking for converts."

"I want to see them as soon as they return. They have a new assignment to do. One that requires their talents."

"I'll take a note. Anything else?"

"Yes. Have there been any Magi activities lately?"

"Not in Domino. Can't say I blame them. With us around, they have little chance to get their plans through."

"Good to see you're so confident. Then you wouldn't mind paying them a visit, would you?"

Emerich went pale.

"H…hey, I'm a politician, not a fighter."

"Who said you have to duel. Me and Cassius will take care of that. I need you there to help me dig up what belongs to me."

"Like what?"

"You'll see. But first, I need to make sure that my link to the Kaiba Corporation is still intact. Is my inside man still working?"

"So far yes. Though since they brought that accelerator portal there, things have started to change."

"Did they figure out how to use it?"

"No, but they are working on it. We may have to move in if they get too far."

"Relax Em, Fudo's smart, but even he can't reach the impossible. We need a strict monopoly on the portals to Andar. Jason must not interfere until I'm ready to reclaim this world as well."

"Then why not just kill him?"

"You know better than that. I need to duel him, before I can make my claim to the throne unchallengeable. And in order to do that, I need the ultimate cards to do this."

He took out a card from his deck, and revealed it. Emerich had seen it before, but each time he felt like he would be torn to pieces by it. Though the window, rain began to fall, despite the fact there were no clouds in the sky. Dimitri put the card back, and the rain stopped.

"The storm god is mine to control. But he is only the first."

"Thanks entirely to me." added Emerich.

"Yes. He has come to me by your hands. But he is not enough. The remaining gods must be awakened, and worthy duelists must use them. I'll stay here for two days, then we leave."

"Where to?"

"Egypt, where else? The birth place of Duel Monsters."

"What about me?" asked Karina.

"Well, we have nothing to do. So why not go into town. Try and see if there are any more people willing to join."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

_Kaiba Corporation, Neo Domino_

_14:30 PM_

The rotation speed of the two rings was so intense, that the very air around them was ionized, bathing the room in a blue light. Being the protective screen, two men observed the device carefully, gently turning the dials. One was blonde and pretty muscular. The other one had spiky metal-grey hair. One of them raised his hand towards the platform, and one of them men there nodded in approval, before pushing two levers.

"Take it easy Deren, keep the speed under control."

The man gently pushed the first lever down, and the device shook, bur remained stable. One of the rings began to slow down, and the light faded slowly.

"Push the other one." Commanded one of the scientists.

The man obeyed, and the second ring began to slow. The light was now wholly focused on the space in the rings. The second ring screeched and halted, before beginning to spin in reverse. Slowly at first, then picking up speed, to the point that it literally broke the sound barrier, making the scientists cover their ears in pain. Deren fell on his back, groaning in pain. He touched his nose, finding it covered in blood.

"Cut the power!" screamed one of them, his voice vanishing in the sound.

Deren crawled to the levers, and with great effort got up. He reached for the levers, but before he was able to do anything, something caught his attention. The blue light made his flesh resonate, and as he stared into it, a single pair of eyes returned his gaze. Bright white, piercing. He screamed, as jolts of electricity struck the platform, making him roll down the stairs. The two remaining scientists ran to him, pulling him away from the source of the danger. The machine shrieked, and the rings halted, the room being filled with the smell of burning metal.

They opened his coat, and quickly slapped him. No signs of burns on him. Deren opened his eyes, looking around.

"Good to see you're in one piece." Said the blonde scientist.

"Speak for yourself Roman. What happened out there?"

The three turned to the machine, evaluating the damage. The rings were still intact, thought they still suffered some burns on the surface. Several cables were snapped, and the electricity had shattered several computer components.

"Looks like the budget will have to cover this as well." Commented the other scientist

"They can also cover the expense of our injuries! For crying out loud Fudo, this is the second time this week. How many more until they take the hint that we shouldn't be messing with this thing?"

Roman Goodwin stepped between them.

"Listen kid, you've only been here for a month. And if you want to keep this job, I suggest you keep to your own busyness. Stay out of my problems, and I won't have to get you evacuated."

The younger scientist looked at him in disgust.

"You're both crazy." He stammered, walking out of the chamber.

The remaining two walked to the portal. The cables had been unplugged, yet residual static electricity could still be felt in the air.

"I hope we know what we're doing." Said Fudo in a low tone.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

The KC employee cafeteria was situated in the left wing of the building, with a terrace that extended over the edge of the main body of the structure, giving a grand view of the city skyline. Usually, this was the preferred place for the executives, but on rare occasions, the average worker could sneak in to overhear the conversations.

Roman and Fudo had taken a table next to one of the railings. Each of them had a cup of tea in front of them, and several devices were spread along the table.

"So tell me, how is Ayumi doing?"

"You know how it is. Now that the baby is here, we're going to have to readjust our priorities. She'll still be on recovery vacation for the next two months."

"Good. Because we really miss her talents here."

Fudo smiled, taking a drink.

"You really are dedicated to this, aren't you?"

"I am. And it's all thanks to you. If this goes the way we…I mean you plan it, it could be the greatest break in the history of the world."

He picked up one of the disks on the table, pressing on the center. A holographic image of two rings, gently spinning materialized.

"Perpetual energy. Quite an ambitious plan."

"And it will remain a plan. At least until we can make that damn…thing to work." Sighed Fudo.

"We can make it work. If we can just stabilize it. The rotation is just out of control."

"I'm sure will come up with something. Just take a look. Each ring is a source of energy, and each of them determines the power of the other. They act like symbiotic organism. But since both are unstable, they just maintain the imbalance."

"So what can we do to balance it?"

"I don't know yet. It can't be the internal structure. It's far too delicate. So it must be an outside source that keeps them unbalanced."

"Like what?"

"It may be the speed. Each time we accelerate, we gain instability. But as we slow down, one stabilizes the other."

Both men looked at each other calmly, over the table.

"Well, we need to think of something. The R.R.D are already breathing down my back. You know my brother. Let him down, and he'll be on you like a swarm of locusts."

"Fine, I'll talk to him. Besides, even he can't stay angry when he sees what we can achieve with this working."

He spread out a set of blueprints, and Roman's eyes narrowed.

"What is this?"

"The future of dueling. If we can make the concept of perpetual energy workable."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Karina strolled along the streets, watching the bypassers. There was very little that could catch her attention. The city was as busy as ever, and still, she found nothing. She passed by several card shops, and looked through the windows. The advancement of the game had amazed her. Several new duel disk models were on display, as well as many booster packs and individual cards. She checked her pockets and found them empty. _Shoot, my lover's a king, and I walk around penniless. _She sighed, and prepared to walk on, when a sound of smashed objects reached her ears.

A chair came crashing through the window, and a person, probably the store owner screamed in panic. A man, wearing a sky mask over his face ran out, carrying a large rucksack. As he ran, several cards fell from his pockets.

"Stop thief!" screamed the clerk, staggering out.

By the time he managed to exit the store, the thief was long gone. Karina's eyes narrowed. _Well, looks like I'm going to have my share of the fun after all._

She ran after him, and despite the fact that he was well out of sight, she could still sense him. Her inner hunting instincts were now the guide, the buttons that guided her legs, as she ran through the narrow alleys. She took a sharp turn, going past a shopping mall, and reached a five story parking lot. She lifted her head, and with a single leap, grabbed the edge of the second floor. She climbed up, and hid behind one of the pillars, observing the thief.

The man had taken off his mask, and the girl noticed that he was not too impressive. A brunette teenager, with a somewhat unkempt hair. She noticed that the things he stole were mainly cards. There were some tanks of dollars, but most of his bag was filled with cards. He whipped his face with his sleeve, and began to look through his stash. Karina chuckled to herself. _This should be easy enough._

She stepped forward, and the man turned to her with a mixture of surprise and panic.

"Who are you?" he shouted, taking out a knife from his coat.

"For starters, I'm not the police. And you can put that thing away, it won't matter now. We can work things out easier."

The man took two more steps towards her.

"Listen girly, I've killed before. So unless you want to appear in tomorrow's obituary, I suggest you scram."

"Not until you tell me why you stole those things."

"What are you, my shriek?" he asked dumbfounded. "I told you to beat it!"

He threw the knife in her direction, and the girl caught it with two fingers. Smiling, she pressed the blade until it became deformed. The boy's eyes opened.

"How'd you do that?"

"So now you want to talk? Fine by me. Shouldn't we start by sharing names?"

"You really think I'm that stupid? The minute you walk away, the cops are going to be on my tail."

"So, you're not afraid of robbing, but you're scared of your own name?"

"I'm not scared of nothing!" he replied in anger.

"I bet you're not. Just a rogue duelist who lacks the purpose to drive him. Lucky for you, I came by."

"Yeah, lucky. What is it you want…"

"Call me Karina. See, I'm not scared of my name. As for what I want, I desire pretty much all the stuff you want. Only I'm in the position where I have it and even to share it."

"Have what?"

"A good family. And a sound dueling doctrine. You stole some random cards. And since you won't tell me why, I'm just going to have to find the answer my way."

She took from her pocket something that resembled a portable computer. She pressed a short combination, and the surface of the device began to rearrange. The result was a relatively small duel disk, which she fixed to her right arm.

"Shall we?"

"Why not." Replied the boy. "It's a pretty safe place here."

**Karina 8000 - ? 8000**

"I believe that I'm entitled to the first move. And I shall summon Cyber Angel Terta."

With a yell, a slender girl materialized. She wore a jet-blue metallic armor, and an orange visor. Each of her hands wielded a dagger (1300/1300). Karina took a card from her deck and slipped it in her graveyard.

"Due to my girl's effect, I can take a second copy of her and send it to the graveyard. Two cards face-down will end my turn."

"Cyber Angels? Always thought religion and technology don't mix."

"You'd be amazed how often they do."

"I guess. Still, this duel's just begun. I set one monster, and one face-down. That's all for me missy."

**Karina 8000 - ? 8000**

"Then allow me to continue. I summon Cyber Angel Quarta."

The new monster was also a female, wearing the same type of armor. Her visor was transparent and she hovered suspended by two silver wings (1400/1400), (1900/1400). Cyber Angel Terta also glowed (1800/1300).

"With Quarta in play, all my Cyber Angels receive a bonus. They become stronger. By 500 points. And your monsters will stand little chance now. Terta, attack his face-down!"

The fairy's fist struck the reversed card, revealing a female warrior, wearing worn desert attires (1100/1200).

"Not the best of moves. Since you destroyed my Warrior Lady of the Wastelands, I can summon another EARTH warrior from my deck. So I opt for the solid defense of Obnoxious Celtic Guardian."

The sword wielding elf appeared, shielding himself with his weapon (1400/1200).

"And he can't be destroyed in battle with a monster with 1900 ATK or more. Guess my second attack is useless. I end my turn here."

"I'm up. And rather than stay on the defense, I intend to destroy your monsters. I offer my guardian, to summon one of the greatest thieves of the desert: Dark Scorpion – Gorg the Strong."

The elf warrior vanished, replaced by a muscular bald warrior. He was armed with a mace, and had a black scorpion tattooed on his arm (1800/1500).

"Next, I play The A Forces. And the 200 ATK it will give me is enough to destroy Cyber Angel Quarta."

"How ironic. My thieves will serve a good cause for the first time. Attack my bandit!"

The warrior lashed forward, striking the female, shattering her. Cyber Angel Terta screamed, and vanished.

"Since my monster dealt battle damage, I can return one of your monsters to the top of your deck. Try to get out of that. End of turn.'

**Karina 7900 - ? 8000**

"Gladly. I draw. You may have set me back, but it's nothing I can't recover. I summon Cyber Angel Secunda, in defense mode." Proclaimed the duelist, as an orange haired girl, wearing a metallic sera fuku appeared with a bashful smile (600/400).

"Hey, you can't summon a monster in defense mode."

"I can, according to her effect. Next, by sending 1 Machine Angel from my hand to the graveyard, I can add 1 Ritual monster from my deck to my hand. That will be all."

"What, that's it? Oh well, it's your funeral. I summon Dark Scorpion – Meanae the Thorn."

A slender girl, armed with a whip materialized next to Gorg, giving him a confident look (1000/1900), (1400/1900). Gorg's ATK at the same time rose to 2200.

"Time to give your girl a trip to night school. Meanae, strike her down!"

The bandit's whip wrapped around the girl's neck, snapping it. Karina quickly pointed to her face-down.

"Activate trap: Spiritual Light Art – Hikari. Since a LIGHT monster was just destroyed, I can draw a card for each 2 levels it had. Meaning one, in this case."

"That won't do anything to him. Gorg, give her a bashing!"

The warrior swung his mace, striking the duelist with fury. Karina braced herself, as the force pushed her against one of the cars.

"Since my monster dealt battle damage, you loose the top card of your deck. My turn's done for now girly."

**Karina 5700 - ? 8000**

"First, don't call me girly. Second, you just gave me all I need to turn the duel around. The scene is set to play the ritual card Descend of the Mechanical Angel. With it, I can ritual summon any Cyber Angel ritual monsters, and if the offered monsters are all Cyber Angels, I can remove them right from my graveyard. So by excluding the level 4 Quarta, and my two level 3 Terta, I can special summon Cyber Angel Dakini."

In a burst of white flames, a four armed warrior appeared. Two hands held a scimitar, and the other two a spear (2700/2400).

"Due to her effect, you have to choose a monster on your field and destroy it."

"If I must, then I choose Meanae. But not before I chain my card: Spiritual Dark Art – Greed. By tributing her, I can draw twice. Of course, you can negate the effect by revealing a Spell card."

"Then it's a good thing that Treasure of Heaven is in my hand."

Meanae vanished with a sigh, and Karina pointed to her own monster."

"Dakini, exterminate Gorg."

With one swipe, the angel's spear severed the warrior's head clean of, before returning to her position.

"One more thing left to do. Since Dakini destroyed a monster by battle, Descend of the Mechanical Angel returns to my hand."

"Lucky me…"

"Your luck has all but ran out. But unfortunately, so have my moves for this turn."

The dueling thief made his draw, sweating. His anger was not so much against his opponent, but against himself. He didn't want to loose. Not so much out of pride, but out of fear. Of the unknown."

"I set one monster and one face-down. That's it."

**Karina 5700 - ? 7300**

"You still haven't answered my question. Why are you interested in a thief like me?" asked the duelist.

"I'm not. However, I do have someone who is. He may not be subtle, but he does have a way with all outcasts. Thieves, murderers, duelists. All have a purpose in his mind. And all make one great family."

"A family's the last thing I need."

"Then think of us as allies. But either way, you will serve the king."

"I only serve myself!" shouted the duelist.

"And he does the same. But once this duel's done, you will join."

Karina made her draw, and pointed to the hidden monster.

"Your monster has little to offer in terms of defense. Dakini can inflict piercing damage."

The fairy's swords slashed, revealing a shy blonde boy, armed with a hammer (1000/1000).

"Bad move. Since you destroyed Chick the Yellow, I can activate my trap: Birth of a Thief. With it, I can summon the leader of the gang, Don Zaloog!"

A rough warrior, armed with two pistols and a patch over his left eye materialized (1400/1500), (1600/1500)**.**

"Very well. Then I shall end my turn here."

"Then I'll begin mine. I activate The Warrior Returning Alive, to return Meanae to my hand. And since the boss is feeling lonely, why not summon her.'

The female thief reappeared, moving close to Zaloog. The two of them shared a passionate gaze, before turning to Karina in anger.

"Forgive Meanae, but I've got to do this one. I activate Dark Scorpion-Tragedy of Love. Since these two monsters are on my field, I can send Meanae to the graveyard, to destroy all monsters you have out!"

Don Zaloog's face was frozen in anger. The female thief blew him one last kiss, before dashing to the cybernetic angel. Both of them vanished into a strong explosion.

"You're open once again!" shouted the young boy, as Don Zaloog blasted Karina with his pistols.

The girl said nothing, as she took the hit. An invisible hand took one of the cards she held, before sending it to the graveyard.

"I take it you know that when my monster deals battle damage, you loose a card from your hand."

"I do. Just end your turn already!"

"Fine. Let's see what you can do next."

**Karina 4100 - ? 5600**

"You broke apart two joined hearts. Great for you." Laughed the female duelist.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just this: love is not the opposite of war. Heck, this is how I meet my loved one."

"That's the…king you were talking about?"

"Great to see you were remembering that. Tell me, why did you get into stealing in the first place?"

"What is that to you?"

"Oh, nothing. I just figured since we're going to work together, we may as well share information."

"You haven't won the duel yet."

"No. But I am close. You remember my ritual spell, right? By removing the level 8 Dakini in my graveyard, I can complete the requirements to activate Descend of the Mechanical Angel, and special summon Cyber Angel Benten from my hand."

A gorgeous woman, wearing a black, white and crimson leotard appeared. Her black hair reached her heels, and she was armed with a kunai fan (1800/1500).

"Attack Don Zaloog!" commanded the girl.

With a strong shriek, the angel slashed the thief, shattering him, before turning to the duelist, and striking him in the stomach.

"Benten has more to pack than that. When she destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to it's DEF."

The duelist looked to the creature in anger. There was more to those monsters than she was letting out. And for the first time in his life, he was afraid.

"I end my turn here." she proclaimed.

"Then I'll pick it up, by playing Spellbook inside the Pot, letting us draw 3 cards. Next, I summon Cliff the Trap Remover!" shouted the boy, as a warrior armed with a dagger, having the same tattoo as the other members appeared (1200/1000), (1400/1000).

"And that's not all. I combine him with Fighting Spirits, which gives him 300 ATK for each monster you have out. Which makes him 100 points more than your ballerina over there!"

"Only if you actually get to use it. I activate Cyber Command, to negate and destroy your spell card."

The boy remained speechless. He could only slip a face-down card and ended his turn.

**Karina 4100 - ? 4000**

"Once again I have the upper hand. And since Benten is on my field, I can summon this monster without a sacrifice. Come forth, Cyber Angel Quinta!"

A blonde haired girl, with a purple visor over her eyes rose up, making a pirouette (2200/1600).

"Take it away ladies." She said with a grin.

"Not this time! I activate Cell of the Dark Scorpions. Since you selected one of my thieves as an attack target, your turn comes to an end right now!"

"Just great. Then go right ahead."

The boy made his draw. None of his cards were strong enough to take down either of her monsters. Defeat was starting to look like a real possible option.

"I change Cliff to defense mode, and set one card. Turn over."

**Karina 4100 - ? 4000**

"Your defense won't shield your life points. Quinta, show him what I mean!"

The girl extended her hand, and a ball of energy formed in it. To the boy's shock, Cliff rose up in attack mode.

"What's going on?" he demanded in shock.

"That would be the effect of my card. When Quinta declares an attack, all defense position monster you have on the field are changed to attack position."

"I'm not going down that easy! Go face-down: Ghost of the Leader! Since Don Zaloog is in my graveyard, all Dark Scorpions I have in play gain ATK equal to it's ATK!" shouted the duelist, as Cliff's ATK rose to 2800. He threw his knife, shattering the angel. At the same time, Karina's deck ejected two cards."

"I opted to use my monster's second effect."

"I can see that. Guess you have another turn left. Make it count."

"This turn won't just count, it will be decisive!" shouted the duelist, as he drew. His eyes narrowed in delight. _Finally, time to prove my worth._

"See this? Since I have Don Zaloog in my graveyard, I can tribute Cliff to summon the true overlord of thieved. The one who would make any sheriff shake in his boots. I summon Dark Scorpion – Anak the Avenger!"

Cliff vanished, replaced by a much taller, and muscular warrior. His black hair reached his waist, and his chest was bare. Strong iron gauntlets covered his arms (2500/2000), (2700/2000).

"Not the best for your princess, but it will do. Attack Benten!"

The warrior grabbed the fairy's face in his hand, crushing it against the floor. The thief reached for his graveyard, and picked up a copy of Don Zaloog.

"My monster has three effects, each determined by battle damage . One is that I can take a Dark Scorpion from my graveyard into my hand. Let's see you get out of this! I end my turn with a face-down."

**Karina 2800 - ? 4000**

"Haven't you been paying attention? I haven't lost control. The very fact that I allowed you to summon that card should tell it all."

"What do you mean?"

"Just take a look." She laughed, revealing one of the cards in her hand. The boy was left speechless."

"That's…"

"It's Sakuretsu Armor. I could have set it next turn, and destroy your monster."

"But why didn't you?"

"Because it's a test. As a human, you have fallen to the level of a thief. But as a duelist, I needed to see if you are still up to the task."

"So you're just playing games with me!"

"Duel Monsters has stopped being a game a long time ago. Now it's only a matter of survival. The tool to rule the world."

"That makes no sense!"

"It will, once you understand the nature of the light. There is light, and there is darkness in light. You just need to see beyond the darkness."

"What am I supposed to see?"

"The next evolution." Laughed the girl, as she drew. "I activate the spell Heavenly Reinforcements, allowing me to add Cyber Petite Angel from my deck to my hand.

"Let me show you. For my normal summon, I bring out Cyber Petite Angel." she said.

A small, round creature, orange in color supported by white wings materialized (300/200), and Karina took a card from her deck.

"By it's effect, I can add Machine Angel Ritual from my deck to the hand. Next, by discarding it, I can special summon Dark Tuner Shadow Priest from my hand."

Thick black vapors surrounded both duelists, making the whole building vibrate. The windows of the cars shattered, forcing the boy to take cover.

"What's going on here?" he shouted in panic.

"Didn't I tell you that Duel Monsters has stopped being a game? This is the real deal. The reverse of evolution!" she spoke, as a creature rose from the mist. It was human in shape, an old man in black robes, with a blood red hood over his head (0/0).

"When my Dark Tuner is summoned, I can select 1 Ritual monster in my graveyard and increase his level by that card's level. So by choosing the level 6 Cyber Angel Benten, my creature's level becomes 9."

"And what will that accomplish?"

"Everything. For my next move, I have to subtract the level of Cyber Petite Angel from that of my Dark Tuner."

"But to synchro summon, you must add their levels."

"Not if I want to perform a dark synchro summon." Laughed Karina, as the two monsters vanished into seven black orbs, rotating above them.

"_When the end nears, the blood of sacrifices shall flow." _Chanted the girl, as jolts of electricity struck the ground, revealing a sharp form. "Dark Synchro! Receive this duel as an offering, Black Diviner Alana!"

The mist parted, revealing a winged woman. Her hair was divided in half, one red, the other black. Her body was covered in a light blue leotard with yellow lightning shaped stripes (2700/1800).

"God almighty…" gasped the duelist.

"It depends what god you mean. For the god I serve is far different than the one you may have learned about in Sunday school. He is powerful. And he shares that power with me."

The two duelists remained silent. Karina raised her arm, and the darkness around them vanished.

"The duel will soon be over. Due to the effect of Alana, I can remove from play 1 Ritual monster in my graveyard, to boost her attack, and give her an additional 1000 ATK. I opt for Benten." Announced the girl, as the monster's ATK rose to 3700.

"You are a thief, and you will remain one. In our service. Alana, strike down his monster!"

Black energy tentacles burst from the ground, slithering towards the warrior.

"Activate Negate Attack!" shouted the boy.

"You cannot. Since my creature declared an attack, no trap cards may be activated." Replied Karina.

The tentacles wrapped themselves around the warrior, dragging him into a pool of black waters.

"One more thing. Alana can also copy the effects of the removed monster. So due to the effect of Benten, you take damage equal to your monster's DEF." concluded Karina, as her opponent crouched under an unseen grip.

"This…can't be real." He gasped for air.

"It is. And the only reality will be that of the great void of defeat. I end my turn."

The thief made his draw. It was a second copy of Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. _Great. This should keep her off my back._

"I set one monster, and that will be all."

**Karina 2800 - ? 2000**

The girl's fingers reached her deck, drawing with elegance. She always enjoyed the final blow. The last breath of the opponent.

"For my last move, I activate Burial from the Different Dimension, allowing me to return Cyber Angel Dakini to my graveyard. Next, I shall remove her once again, to activate Alana's effect. And if your memory needs refreshing, Dakini's second effect is piercing damage."

The young duelist's face was drained of color, as black tentacles burst all around him. The elf warrior blocked the attack, and the tentacles bypassed him, wrapping themselves around the duelist.

**Karina 2800 - ? 0**

The thief stood suspended several feet in the air wrapped like a cocoon in the tentacles. Karina walked to him, partially amused.

"Well, this is certainly better than those cold handcuffs, isn't it?"

"Please, let me go." he pleaded.

"I will. But first, you must do something for me…er…what was your name again?"

"L…Lance. My name's Lance." Stammered the duelist.

"Right. Lance. Such a macho name. Certainly fitting for your next career."

"My career?"

"Yes. As servant of the Supreme King." Said the girl.

The tentacles around him wrapped even tighter, as to confirm the message. He raised his eyes towards the concrete ceiling. He was himself stolen. But the one serene thought that still remained with him was: _why am I so calm?_

_New Domino, Tops District_

_18:33 PM_

The buildings of Domino's most district was still a matter of controversy. Build directly from money donated by the Kaiba Corporation, it was the home of employees and busyness men alike. Most buildings had lavish gardens an pools on their roofs, providing additional comfort to the inhabitants.

Fudo entered the lobby of the tower which had been his home for the past five years. Despite all the issues he had with the high ranking leaders at the corporation, he still enjoyed the luxury they provided. As much for himself, and for his wife.

"Ayumi, are you home?" he asked, as he took off his shoes.

"In the living room dear." answered a gentle female voice.

He followed inside, tossing his lab coat on the bed. The young woman kissed him, shifting the baby she was holding on her left arm.

"Working without you is just no fun." he smiled, stroking her cheek.

"Well, I still have him to take care of. And if he's anything like his dad, he's going to be a handful."

He turned to the baby, and waved his fingers over his body. Both parents laughed, as they watched him playing with his fingers.

"And how is my little Yusei today?"

The baby replied with a series of giggles, after which he began sucking his father's thumb.

Dinner that evening was slightly duller than usual. Most of the conversations were around either the development projects, or the possible plans for early retirement.

"Sounds like you guys haven't done much since I left."

"Well, most things only you can make work. It may be a long shot for now, but we may have a working reactor within a year and a half."

"Last time you said it would be two."

"It may be. I was just estimating. This isn't nuclear science we're dealing with, but the reshaping of the concept of energy. Perpetual motion devices don't exactly grow on trees."

He twisted the food in his plate.

"When we began this project, I imagined the golden lamp for all the world's problems. And it may just be, if we can get it to work."

"We will make it work. Together." said the woman, holding his hand.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

**NOTE: **In the anime, the name of prof. Fudo's wife is not given. The selected name is purely for the use of this story.

**ORIGINAL CARDS CREATED**

**Cyber Angel Secunda**

Level 2/LIGHT/Fairy/ATK 600/DEF 400

This card can be normal summoned in face-up defense position. When this card is summoned, you can discard 1 Cyber Angel to add 1 Ritual monster from your deck to your hand.

**Cyber Angel Terta**

Level 3/LIGHT/Fairy/ATK 1300/DEF 1300

When this card is summoned, you can send 1 Cyber Angel Terta from your deck to the graveyard.

**Cyber Angel Quarta**

Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/ATK 1400/DEF 1400

While you control this card, all Cyber Angel monsters you control gain 500 ATK.

**Cyber Angel Quinta**

Level 5/LIGHT/Fairy/ATK 2200/DEF 1800

If you control another Cyber Angel monster, this card can be summoned without tributing. If this card attacks, change all defense position monsters your opponent controls to attack position.

**Cyber Command**

Trap / Counter

Activate while you control a Cyber Angel monster. Negate the activation of a Spell or Trap card and destroy it.

**Heavenly Reinforcements**

Spell/Normal

Add 1 Cyber Angel from your deck to your hand.

**Descend of the Mechanical Angel**

Spell/Ritual

This card is used to Ritual Summon any "Cyber Angel" Ritual monster. You must also tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equals the Level of the Ritual Monster you are Ritual Summoning. If all the tribute monsters are Cyber Angel monsters, you can remove them from your graveyard instead. During the turn the monster ritual summoned using this card destroys a monster by battle, you can add this card from your graveyard to your hand.

**Dark Tuner Shadow Priest**

Level 3/DARK/Spellcaster/Dark Tuner/ATK 0/DEF 0

This card can be special summoned from your hand by discarding 1 Ritual Spell card. When this card is summoned, select 1 Ritual monster in your graveyard and increase the level of this card by the level of the selected card.

**Dark Diviner Alana **

Level -7/Dark Synchro/Fairy/Dark/ATK 2700/DEF 1800

1 non-Tuner – 1 Dark Tuner

If this card declares an attack, your opponent cannot activate Trap cards until the end of the turn. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Ritual monster in your graveyard to have this card gain 1000 ATK and the removed monster's effects until the End Phase.

**Dark Scorpion – Anak the Avenger**

Level 7/DARK/Warrior/ATK 2500/DEF 2000

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by tributing 1 Dark Scorpion or Cliff the Trap Remover while there is a Don Zaloog in your graveyard. If this card inflicts battle damage, apply 1 of the following effects: *Destroy 1 card on the field. *Draw 1 card. *Add 1 Dark Scorpion monster from your graveyard to your hand.

**Birth of a Thief**

Trap/Normal

Activate if a Dark Scorpion monster you control is destroyed by battle. Special summon 1 Dark Scorpion, Don Zaloog, or Cliff the Trap Remover from your deck to the field.

**Ghost of the Leader**

Spell/Quick-play

Activate only if there is a Don Zaloog in your graveyard. Target monster you control gains 1400 ATK until the End Phase.

**The above cards are my own creation.**


	36. A leap into Awakening

_Al Minyā Governorate, Egypt_

Under the blazing sun, the labor of the hired men were having to put extra effort even in the simplest of tasks. Despite the advanced materials, most of the sorting still had to be done by hand, a task made harder by the winds that kept blowing.

Wallace emerged from his tent, holding in his hand a pair of fragments of stone. The sunglasses hid his eyes, and despite the water bottle which he held by his side, the heat was starting to get to him. Walking by the trench, he yelled out to the foreman bellow.

"How are we doing over there?"

"Pretty good. We've uncovered something you really need to see."

He climbed up the makeshift wooden ladder, and the two men returned to their tent. The foreman whipped his face of sweat, and placed an object on the table. It was a stone plate, roughly five by two inches. It's surface was uneven, and though it was hard to tell, writing was still distinguishable. Turning it around, he found fine carvings on it.

"Doesn't look like Egyptian to me." said Wallace.

"I don't think it is. Looks like Akadian. Maybe even older."

Wallace picked up a lens and looked closer. The lines were indeed writings. On the back, it had a detailed picture of a sun setting into an ocean.

"What you make of it?"

"Well, it's old. And non-Egyptian."

"I can tell that. What do we do with it? Do we send it to Industrial Illusions, or do we keep it here?"

The man remained focused on the plate. Though it was still only circumstantial, the size resembled roughly a Duel Monsters card.

"I think we better keep this to ourselves for now." He suggested.

"Anything wrong?"

"No. It's just…I remembered something. Something I've been trying to forget for months now."

"Care to tell me?"

"It wouldn't do any good. And you wouldn't believe it anyways." He replied, as they walked to the door of the tent.

The man next to Wallace rubbed his eyes, before using his own sun glasses. Though feint, he was still able to notice a point next to one of the dunes. Then a second, third, and finally, a group of ten had gathered in a semicircle, about two hundred meters away. All rode on horses.

"Looks like the new hired hands are here. Guess it's true what they say, those people are so poor, they can't even afford a car."

The group continued it's gallop for about sixty meters, then split into two, five riders each, advancing from both sides. They were now close enough to tell the shapes. Each rider was masked, wearing sandy colored robes, with only their eyes visible. One extended his arm, and to Wallace's shock, he was holding a hand grenade. He threw it, landing in one of the trucks. A loud explosion followed, as metal and wood flew in all directions. Wallace ran back in his tent, picking up the tablet from the ground, as his companion rushed out. Confused screams followed, mixed with sporadic explosions, as the hired workers were running for their lives. A volley of bullets shredded the top of the tent, forcing Wallace to crawl out. One of the riders had a tommy gun. He turned in his saddle, before shooting against several crates of material. Wallace remained next to the floor, behind a torn piece of tent. The shooting began to calm, as the riders gathered in a circle. One of them removed the head covering, revealing a tan girl, no more than twenty. Her short black hair was adorned by several amber beads. He couldn't tell the language she spoke, but judging by the tone, she was clearly giving commands.

Pulling back the reigns of the horse, she yelled out to the others, and they rode of in single file. Wallace looked up from the tent covering. Most of the camp was destroyed. The dug pits were either collapsed, or filled with materials. From around the ruins, shaken forms began to emerge. The hired hands knelled in prayer, and the Industrial Illusions representative was tempted to do the same.

**CHAPTER 36**

_Ramallah Hotel, _

_12:30 AM_

The breeze of the air conditioner made the room temperature decent. At least for a good rest. Yasmin was on her back, sleeping soundly, covered by a transparent sheet. The street was quiet, and from the fifth floor window, most of the old buildings seemed like toy building blocks.

A feint screetch came from the direction of the window. A thin blade cut through the glass in a circle, and a hand slipped inside, opening the handle in silence. The person wore a rough course fabric around him, sandy in color. With grace, it landed on the floor, drawing closer to the bed. The footsteps didn't reach Yasmin, as the stranger approached her.

Stopping next to the bed, the person reached to his side, pulling out a sharp scimitar. The blade briefly flashed in the light coming from outside, before it fell.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

Shafi reached for his deck to place it in his duel disk, when two cards fell from his hand. _Damn, I'm getting too old for this. _He kneeled, picking them up, when he felt a sharp wind by his ear. It took about two seconds to realize that an arrow had just slipped by him, impaling itself in the table leg. He turned around, just fast enough to catch the window shatter, as a masked attacker leaped in. He had a spear gun in his hand, and Shafi managed to avoid the second dart just in time, by diving to the left.

The attacker dropped the gun, charging against the Magi, just as Shafi was desperately trying to get to his feet, still half dizzy. The attacker kicked him in the back, before throwing him against the wall. His boot struck the floor, seconds before Shafi had rolled away, avoiding the hit. He struck the attacker in the kneecap, forcing him to the ground. The two men struggled, their bodies tied in a desperate struggle for life. The man's hand was slowly chocking the Magi. Shafi's vision was a field of green and red stars. He slowly reached for the man's wrist, and began to squeeze it. Under his grip, the bones snapped, and the man roared in pain, letting go.

Both pulled back, trying to come up with a plan. Shafi reacted first. He pushed the table against his opponent, making him collapse. He struck his face twice, and the masked man remained motionless. Shafi reached for the rags that covered his head and pulled them off. It was a simple man, about the same age as he. His eyes were semi-close, and his breath stagnate.

Shafi dropped the rags, as one thing entered his mind. _Yasmin, I'm coming._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

The girl's eyes opened in shock, as the blade fell. She rolled aside, as the blade struck the pillow, sending puff flying in all directions. The assailant raised the sword again, and Yasmin rolled aside, falling from the bed. The attacker leaped over the bed, narrowly missing, and the woman was forced to retreat against the wall.

Her attacker made one more swipe, the sword slashing the wall. Yasmin dropped down, and before the attacker could react, her fist struck his crotch. The cream of pain was muffled by the scarf he wore, and a second blow to the stomach send him flying on his back.

"Shafi, come quick!" she screamed, as the attacker made one more attempt to strike her down.

Yasmin grabbed a chair, using it to block the blow. The sword flew from his hand, landing next to the door, just as Shafi made his entrance, holding the spear gun he had stolen from the other attacker.

"Don't move!" he shouted, advancing with the weapon raised.

The man's eyes opened in terror. And before Shafi could react, he jumped back through the window, landing on the green covering over the lawn. He rolled down, running into the narrow streets.

The two Magi looked down, then to each other. Shafi quickly looked at her, checking for wounds.

"Are you fine?"

"Barely. Who was that?"

"Whoever it was, he didn't come alone. There's still one in my room."

They returned to the scene of the first attack. The man was still on the floor, groaning in pain. He saw them entering, and crawled against the closet door in fear. Shafi went to him, grabbed him by the collar, and threw him on the couch.

"Who send you? Talk!"

The man was still in shock. His lips moved, trying to find a coherent answer.

"I asked a question. And you better provide an answer."

"I only serve the Magi!" he stammered.

Yasmin gave her partner a puzzled look.

"We are Magi, you moron." Retorted Shafi.

The attacker looked puzzled.

"That's not what they said. You're not one of us. Just reanimated corpses!"

"How do you know that?" demanded Yasmin.

"Word travels fast among us. Your last adventure in Persia cost our clan dearly!"

"Lahab's dead. And you have no excuse for treating us like that!"

"Hey, I was just following orders. See to the destruction of the rogues."

"Whose orders?"

"Our chieftain. She says that once you're infected by that sort of magic, you can't be trusted!"

"Then we'll just have to sort things out. Where is she?"

The silence made it clear he was not willing to tell anyone. Shafi grabbed him once again.

"Where did your partner go?"

"You will not catch him."

"We'll see. In the meantime, you'll wait here like a good boy." Replied Shafi, taking out a roll of duck tape and a pack of sleeping pills.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Most of the remaining night was spend driving around town, checking for any signs of the attacker. And despite the fact he knew that the chances of finding him were close to null, Shafi still had hopes.

The idea of his own people turning against him had never crossed his mind. His whole world was now seemingly a pool of uncertainty. If he couldn't trust the ones with whom he had made an oath to defend the true king, whom could he trust.

Yasmin seemed to share his concerns, though she preferred to keep a reserved attitude. She observed the people through the glass. All seemed identical. All oblivious to the war going on around them.

"This is useless. We're not going to find him, not in a town like this."

"We have to keep trying. He's the last lead we have."

Yasmin looked at him.

"Shafi, why would they do this to us?"

"I don't know. It must be a mistake. No Magi clan has the right to attack another. And I would imagine that we can find more answers if we can talk to that leader of theirs."

Shafi pressed the breaks, pulling up to a small pub.

"You want to have a drink?" asked Yasmin.

"No. I think I've just seen a friend of ours." He replied, pointing to the table next to the window.

The atmosphere inside the large room was rather electrifying. Most of the people were men in their thirties and forties, gathered around a black and white TV, watching a Duel Monsters game in progress. Shafi made his way to the corner table, and tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Hey Wallace, remember us?"

The man looked at him puzzled, before his eyes opened in shock. He jumped from his seat, knocking the cup of tea he was serving. Shafi grabbed his sleeve, and pulled him back.

"Let me go you kooks! I'm not going through that again!"

"Calm down, you're safe with us!"

"Like hell I am! You think I forgot our last meeting? Live monsters, flying…things, hired hitmen! I don't think there's a normal bone in your body!"

"You would be right about that." Chuckled Shafi. "Now please, we need to talk some things."

"What things?" he asked nervously.

"For starters, why are you back here?"

"You know me, I can't stay away from an ancient dig for long. I got my job back, so I was send here to test some rather strange theories."

"Such as?"

"Well, I was going to figure it out, but then we were attacked. By people who looked just like the guys you were with back in that cave."

"Magi?" asked Yasmin.

"How should I know what they call themselves? They trashed our camp and scattered the workers. Thank God no one was killed."

"It makes no sense. Magi never attack without provocation. Are you sure you didn't do anything there?"

"Hey, I don't go into the middle of the desert to seek out all the weirdos. We were just digging." Protested Wallace, rubbing his forehead.

"Digging for what?" asked Shafi

Wallace reached in his pocket, and took out a small stone tablet. The two Magi looked closely at it.

"What should this be?"

"The first Duel Monsters cards. This one looks like it could come as far back as 700 BC."

"Doesn't look like any Egyptian artifact I've ever seen." Said Shafi, analyzing the markings.

"It's not. It's Sumerian. See this here, it's the symbol of the goddess Lamastu, consort of the storm got Pazuzu. The story goes she takes delight in killing unborn or little children."

"And why would that be important?"

"Well, for several reasons. It shows that Duel Monsters was played in Babylon. And that they learned it from the Egyptians. Kind of like a multinational corporation. Such a shame I can't continue my research."

"Then can you take us to the dig site?"

"Forget it! I'm packing my stuff, and leaving tomorrow. Why would I want to get involved into another crazy mess with you people?"

"Because the same people who attacked you, attacked us. If we solve the problem, you'll be able to continue your work." Said Shafi in a sly tone.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

"I don't know how I keep getting in these messes." Groaned Wallace, as the car went over yet another bump.

"Must be natural charm." Chuckled Yasmin, handing him a flask of water.

The man thanked her and drank, then pointed to a sand dune.

"There. Drive of the road, and around that. The site is just beyond it."

Shafi swung the wheel, sending a cloud of sand into the air. The car's wheels dug into the sand, making each advance harder and harder. Wallace held firm to his seat, groaning in discomfort. As the car turned around the dune, the site came into view. Most of the tents had been swallowed by the sands, and equipment was scattered for dozens of meters. Shafi pulled over to a group of pillars, and the three came out.

"Not much left."

Wallace went to a spot where the poles of a tent could still be seen. Digging into the sand, he managed to pull out a laptop. Despite the scratches, he realized it could still run.

"Hey, it still works."

Shafi gave no reply. He was searching through the ruins, along with Yasmin.

"It just makes no sense. Even if the attack was done by Magi, why? What can they have to gain from here?"

"Good question. Maybe it's a case of mistaken identity. Or our friend knows more than he's letting out."

"Can't be that. He's sincere enough, and lacks the courage to get involved into stuff like this."

"Then maybe it has something to do with this." Said Shafi, taking out from his pocket the small stone tablet.

"When did you get that?"

"I'm still smart enough to steal if I need to. Give me the Auromer please."

"What for?"

"I just need to figure out something."

Shafi held the crystal amulet over the tablet. The usual black color of the stone turned orange, then bright yellow. The sand around them vibrated, and one of the pillars began to crumble. Shafi's body trembled uncontrollably, and he spread his arms, breaking the connection.

"What on earth…"

"I think we just found the source of our disturbance."

"How can that be? What purpose does this tablet serve anyways?"

"I don't know. But we better hold on to this." Suggested Shafi, placing it in his pocket. "Wallace, come here." he shouted.

"Coming." he panted, running through the sand. "What's the problem?"

"We need to get you out of here. There may be more to the attack than we know at this time.:"

"That's fine by me. I've had enough of this place. And of these damn artifacts. What's so important about them anyways?"

"Well, if this is how you feel about it, why not let me relieve you of that burden?" replied a voice from behind them.

They turned, finding a bald man in his forties, wearing a light grey pair of trousers, and a shirt of the same color, unbuttoned at the top.

"Who are you?" demanded Yasmin.

You can call me Katchinsky. Leon Katchinsky. And I can't help but overhear your conversation, mr…"

"Wallace." Concluded the archeologist.

"Right. Wallace. Since you seemed so burdened by your find, why not lay your soul to rest, and give it to me."

"Sure, I've had enough of…" he searched through his pockets. "What the heck, it's gone!"

He turned to Shafi, who though did not say anything, his gaze said it all.

"You stole it? How could you do that?" he demanded.

"It was for your own good. And besides, you shouldn't give gifts to strangers."

Leon smiled, and pointed to his left.

"If not a stranger, than maybe an older friend."

Shafi looked, and saw Rossler coming from behind one of the pillars. That however didn't bother him as much as the fear that overwhelmed him at the sight of the young man next to him.

"Dimitri." He said in a tone mixed with fear and sadness.

"Glad to see you still have a memory." Grinned Rossler, raising his hand to show his missing finger.

"Still sore about that one?"

"Not anymore. And as you can see, I have a whole new set of allies. Now hand the plate over!"

"If you want it, then duel me for it."

"That would take too much time." Interrupted Dimitri, stepping forward.

He extended his hand, and an invisible force gripped Shafi, raising him in the air. The Supreme King looked with the interest of a scientist ready to dissect a frog. Yasmin took out her own duel disk, preparing to summon a monster, but was caught in the same grip.

"How powerless. And yet how determined. Two bodies raised in mercy, here to stop the inevitable."

"There is no destiny. You should know that better than me!" replied Shafi.

"Destiny is a matter of perspective." Replied Dimitri, as the stone plate flew from Shafi's coat into his hand. He threw it to Leon, and the man caught it.

"Read it for us."

The man took a pair of round glasses from his pocket, and began to trace his fingers along the surface.

"_Shed pure blood, satisfy the hunger of Lamastu."_ Concluded the man.

"Pure blood?" asked Rossler.

"Virgin blood." Added Leon, walking to Dimitri.

"Then that leaves me out." Said the king.

"Same here." added Rossler.

Dimitri turned to Yasmin. The girl remained petrified, as she sensed the frightful aura around the young duelist. Dimitri raised his hand, and with one stroke, slapped her face. Blood spurted from her nose, staining his hand.

"My my, still a virgin at your age. But then again, who would want to have sex with a reanimanted corpse anyways."

"Go and die you bastard!" she screamed.

Dimitri ignored her. He rubbed the blood against the stony surface, and the plate began to sparkle. In moments, it was a regular Duel Monsters card, black in color. At the same time, his own deck reacted, strong winds tearing what remained of the camp and ruins. The invisible grip vanished, and the two Magi collapsed.

"Our job's done." Shouted Rossler, covering the wind.

"Agreed. Next stop, Duel Academy." Continued Dimitri, walking along the professor.

Yasmin got back on her feet, whipping the blood of her face. The wind was now sending sand and debris in all directions. She ducked to avoid parts of a table, and managed to take out the Auromer. The crystal shot out a beam of energy, hitting Dimitri in the back. The king cried out in surprise and anger, as the card flew from his hand, locked in a sphere of energy.

"Give that back." he warned her cautiously.

"Then come and get it!" she yelled, raising her duel disk.

"Leon, retrieve my card. Defeat is not an option!" shouted Dimitri to the former priest.

"So be it my lord." He said, as a duel disk materialized around his arm.

The Auromer rose in the air around them, and the storm began to die down, making it possible for the duelists to begin.

**Leon 8000 – Yasmin 8000**

"The first move is mine. And I open with the spell Foolish Burial. As for what monster I will send, that's my secret for now. I end my turn with a face-down monster, and one more hidden card."

"My turn then. And my best bet is Gem Armadillo." Said Yasmin, as a brown armadillo with two rockets at it's side materialized (1700/500). Yasmin picked up a card from her deck.

"Due to it's effect, I can add any Gemknight from my deck to my hand. Next, your hidden monster's going to take a one-way trip to the graveyard!"

The armadillo's claws struck the reverse card, revealing a rather strange creature. It was a reptile, with a segmented body like a scorpion, and four legs. It's front arms were like the claws of a crab (1300/800).

"You failed to understand both my means and methods. Since I have a level 5 or higher monster in my hand, my Steelswarm Survivor can avoid destruction by battle."

"And what are your methods? To become a lackey to the one person who can destroy the planet?"

"Destruction comes only as a cleansing. Man's own troubles must be solved by means of extreme removal."

"Whatever. I set two cards and end my turn."

**Leon 8000 – Yasmin 8000**

"Allow me to show you. I play the spell Compensation for Tribute. Thus, each time I make a tribute summon, I draw a card per tributed monster. Therefore, I have reached my second part of my strategy. I offer my Survivor to summon Steelswarm Girastag."

A black creature rose in the place of the other monster. It was a strange mixture of a fiend, insect, and humanoid. It's left arm was like a cannon, and a long tail swung behind it (2600/0). A glob of acid shot from it's tail dissolving the armadillo.

"How did you summon a level 7 monster with just one tribute?"

"I can, since I tributed a Steelswarm. And due to it's effect, I can send one of your cards to the graveyard and gain 1000 lp."

"I'm not ready to give up yet!" shouted Yasmin.

"You will be. Once you experience a direct attack!"

A second acid shot struck Yasmin, only to be blocked by an invisible barrier.

"Activate trap: Defense Draw! Your monster deals no battle damage and I can make a draw on top of that."

"Then I shall end my turn with a face-down card."

Yasmin made her draw. She knew the man for less than five minutes, but she hated him more than anything else. And while her own personal offence was still in her mind, the duel was doing her good.

"I activate the trap Cry Havoc. And by removing a monster in my graveyard, I can special summon a normal monster from my hand. Come out, Gemknight Crystal!"

A crystal pillar rose from the ground, taking the form of a white medieval knight (2450/1950).

"Not good enough." Laughed Leon.

"It will be when I combine him with Divine Sword Phoenix Blade." Replied the girl, as a broad sword materialized in the warrior's hand (2750/1950).

"Take out that monstrosity!" commanded the Magi.

With a battlecry, the warrior lashed forward. The black fiend vanished before it was hit, spurting out a wave of acid, melting the knight.

"Once again I am ahead of you. By using the trap Infestation Wave, I can return my monster to my hand, and in return, your monster will be destroyed. Care to make any further moves?"

"Yes. One face-down monster. That's it."

**Leon 9000 – Yasmin 8000.**

The former priest made his draw. From behind him, Dimitri looked curiously. He had seen his mentor duel before, and if there was one thing that drew his attention was the man's focus. There was little that could distract him. _Make me proud. _

"The duel goes on Magi. I summon Steelswarm Caller." Declared Leon, as a black fiend, with wings like a housefly materialized (1700/0).

"Your hidden monster will not survive my next blow. Attack my monster!"

Shrieking, the insectoid slashed, revealing a turtle with an emerald shell (0/2000).

"My Gem Turtle is still stronger. And since you flipped it, I can add Gem Fusion from my deck to my hand."

"We are still in the Damage Calculation dear. Which means I can activate the trap Invasive Means. By sending a Steelswarm from my deck to the graveyard, my monster gains 800 ATK for this turn."

The monster's claws sunk into the shell, shattering in. Yasmin grinned her teeth in anger. _Not again. How many tricks can this guy have._

"I end my turn with a face-down card." Smiled Leon.

"I'll erase that smile soon enough!" shouted Yasmin. "I activate Reinforcements of the Army, allowing me to add Gemknight Sapphire to my hand. Next, comes the spell Gem Fusion, to merge him along with Gemknight Rumarin into the stronger Gemknight Topaz!"

The two monsters exploded into crystal shards, merging into a brilliant light. The resulting creature was much like Rumarin, except he wore a purple cape and was armed with a long sword (1800/1800). Leon looked on impassive.

"My counterattack begins now! Topaz, send his monster packing!"

With one blow, the insect creature shattered, sharp debris striking Leon in the chest.

"Too bad you've wasted your trap earlier. Since my monster destroyed yours by battle, you take damage equal to it's ATK. And did I mention that my warrior can attack twice each turn?"

"It will not have the chance. I activate Soul Rope. And at the cost of 1000 lp. I can special summon a level 4 monster from my deck. Like Steelswarm Gatekeeper."

A strange four-legged creature, looking like a black turtle rose from the sands (1500/1900). _Shoot. My monster only has 1800 ATK. And even worst, he'll be able to tribute summon that other monstrosity next turn. Oh well, time for plan B._

"I set one card and my turn is done."

**Leon 7200 – Yasmin 8000**

"Tell me, how much faith do you have in your supposed king?" asked Leon, as he made his draw.

"More than you have into your master. Jason gave me life. He gave his own years to prolong my life."

"Your own life? Would you place it into the hand of a teenager?"

"I would." Replied Yasmin coldly.

"Then you have made a truly foolish choice. And this duel will prove it. I offer my Gatekeeper, to summon Steelswarm Girastag once again."

The insectoid fiend materialized with a hiss, and shot an glob of acid from it's tail.

"Not this time! I activate De-Fusion. By sending my fusion monster to the graveyard, I can special summon the monsters I used to summon it from the graveyard!"

The topaz knight vanished, and Gemknight Tourmaline (1600/1800), and Gemknight Rumarin (0/2100) appeared in defense position.

"Then I shall pick them one at a time. Attack Tourmaline!"

A single shot of acid from the monster's tail was enough to turn the yellow knight to a puddle of green goo. Leon waved his hand, and ended his turn.

Never had it been so hard to make a draw. Yasmin picked up her card, adding it to her hand. _Jason, you gave me two years of your life. I won't disappoint either._

"I activate Spellbook inside the Pot, allowing us to draw thrice. And now, I use the trap Gem Enhance. By tributing Rumarin, I can special summon Topaz from my graveyard." Exclaimed the girl.

"Not strong enough."

"It will. Since my monster is level 6, I can combine it with my Fusion Weapon, providing him with 1500 ATK." Replied Yasmin, as the creature's rose to 3300.

"Don't forget, my monster can attack twice each turn. Strike down his fiend!"

The knight raised his sword, piercing the creature's head. Sharp shards struck Leon, almost making him fall in the sand.

"Attack again!" shouted Yasmin.

"No my dear. I activate the trap Invasive Ripple. At the cost of 500 lp I can special summon a level 4 Stellswarm monster from my graveyard. Such as Steelswarm Survivor. And before you waste your time to attack it, I still have a level 5 monster in my hand, thus it cannot be destroyed by battle."

"Then I will play my spell Gem Arrow. Your face-up spell is destroyed, and I gain 1000 lp. Lastly, I set one card. My turn's done."

**Leon 3900 – Yasmin 9000**

"Leon, need any help out there?" laughed Rossler.

"Keep out of this Cassius. I can win my own duel."

"Not the way I see things. And remember, we cannot afford to loose that card."

"We have that card, weather I win or not!" replied Leon.

Dimitri gave no answer. His eyes were pinned on the Auromer. Raising his hand, his deck case emitted an orange glow, and the crystal did the same. The sand around the duelists began to sink, and after a few seconds, began to be sucked into a void above them. The black crystal vibrated, but remained firm.

"Strange. It would seem that my power is ineffective."

"Maybe I should try." Suggested Rossler.

"No. Let the duel play it's course. We shall still win."

Leon made his draw. As he did, a small insect, black in color with a pair of goggles on it's head materialized (200/0) x 2.

"Since I have no spell or traps in play, I can special summon my two Steelswarm Scouts from the graveyard. Next, I offer both of them, to summon the more powerful Steelswarm Caucstag."

Both creatures vanished, replaced by a muscular creatures. It had insect wings, a horned head and reptilian tail (2800/0).

"Since I offered two monsters to summon my monster, I can destroy either all spells and traps, or all monsters you have in play. I choose the latter."

Strong tentacles wrapped around the warrior, shattering it. Leon's face remained stern, as he declared his direct attack.

Yasmin screamed in pain, as the monster's thorny tentacles wrapped around her waist, crushing her. She fell to her knees, gasping for breath.

"I set two cards face-down My turn is over. Your frail body will soon collapse."

Yasmin's hand reached for her deck. _I'm still in control here. He still has far less life points than I do. The main point is to keep him from summoning more powerful monsters._

"I activate the spell Gem Excavation. At the cost of a card from the top of my deck, I can add 1 Gemknight from my graveyard to my hand. Next, one face-down monster and a second card will end my turn."

**Leon 3900 – Yasmin 6200**

"My turn continues. I release my Steelswarm Gatekeeper, to summon Steelswarm Mantis."

A slender humanoid, with arms resembling that of a praying mantis appeared on the field (2200/0). A portal opened next to it, and Steelswarm Girastag appeared (2600/0).

"When my Mantis is tribute summoned, I can special summon any Steelswarm monster from my graveyard. And with my three monsters in play, I have the ultimate attack force. Caucstag, strike her face-down!"

The fiend's tail struck, revealing an Emerald Turtle. Yasmin picked her second copy of Gem Fusion, trying to remain calm.

"Mantis, direct attack!"

"Not this time. I activate my Negate Attack!"

"You will do no such thing. I chain the trap Overwhelm. Since I have a monster on the field that was tribute summoned, your trap is negated, and destroyed."

Yasmin braced herself for the pain she knew would come. Her scream of anguish pierced Shafi, and he would give anything to make the pain stop. Leon laughed in delight.

"How much pain can you endure, you foolish virgin?"

"Shut up you sadistic bastard!"

"Did I ask your opinion on the matter? Enjoy your little life while you can. End of turn girl."

Yasmin drew, hoping against hope. _Well, my deck came through for me again._

"I activate Nightmare Steelcage." She gasped. "End of turn."

**Leon 3900 – Yasmin 1400**

Leon drew, slightly bored and annoyed.

"You lucked out. I end my turn here."

"Then I'll continue. I draw!"

_Great. Not the best card I could hope for. I can use it to summon Topaz from my graveyard, but it's not strong enough to destroy either of his monsters. _

"I end my turn here." she concluded.

**Leon 3900 - Yasmin 1400**

Leon's draw came quickly. He was determined, but he also had a sense of fear. He couldn't afford to fail. And the card he drew was not the best one he could get.

"I end my turn." Said the older duelist, and the metal cage corroded into dust.

Yasmin's deck pulsed, as she reached for it. _That card. It's calling to me. _

"Leon, you've played for the destruction of humanity! But I fight for the right to live. I activate the spell Gem Reborn, allowing me to revive Gemknight Topaz from my graveyard" shouted Yasmin, a tear running down her cheek.

_Jason, this is for you._

"Time to give you a full taste of the darkness you want to bring on others. By discarding a card, I activate Super Polymerization!"

Thunder echoed in the sky, as a gaping black portal opened above them. The knight and Steelswarm Caucstag were absorbed into it. Dimitri looked on curious.

"You have a lot of nerve using my own card against me."

"I don't see your name on it. Your own soul may have created it, but I intend to use it for your own destruction!"

Lightning struck the earth, revealing a knight in black armor, wielding a massive mace (4600/4600). Yasmin pointed to Leon.

"Gemknight Agathos gains ATK equal to the combined power of the monsters used to summon it. And no monsters you have in play can stand up to it!"

"The duel's not done yet!" replied Leon.

"It will be. Agathos, strike down his Mantis!"

The warrior flung his mace, shattering the insectoid fiend. Yasmin turned to Shafi, and for the first time since the duel began, he could see hope in her.

"I set a card and end my turn."

**Leon 1300 – Yasmin 1400**

Dimitri looked at the two opponents. The fact that Super Polymerization had been used made the duel all the more interesting.

"Looks like Leon's in quite the predicament." Commented Rossler. "How in the world did that Magi gain access to your card?"

"Good question. My spirit is bound to all copies of that card. Yet for some strange reason, that one escaped me. But no matter. We have the means to achieve our goal all the same."

"Do you want me to go to Duel Academy to retrieve the next god?"

"No. Emerich will deal with that. You have to go to New Domino with me. I have a long overdue visit with the creator of the game."

Leon made his draw. _Good. But I have to wait an extra turn to use it._

"I change my monsters to defense mode and end my turn."

"Then they'll make all the better targets. Agathos, strike down his remaining creature!"

The fiend let out a loud shriek, shattering into shards.

"I end my turn here."

**Leon 1300 – Yasmin 1400**

"My move. And since I have no spells in play my two Steelswarm Scouts return to me. Next, I activate the spell Recurring Nightmare, allowing me to add two DARK monsters with 0 DEF from my graveyard to my hand. Lastly, I offer my two critters to summon Steelswarm Caucstag for a second time."

The demonic insect glided onto the field, spreading it's tentacles. Yasmin quickly pointed to her face-down.

"I activate Effect Shut. Since you just activated the effect of a monster, I can negate and destroy it."

The fiend shattered, leaving Leon speechless.

"I…set one card and end my turn."

Yasmin's entire body tensed, as she made her draw.

"The duel ends here! Agathos, direct attack!"

The knight struck the earth, sending shockwaves towards Leon. The older duelist pointed to his face-down card.

"The fight goes on! I activate Shock Force, thus preventing your brute from engaging in battle ever again!"

A ring of energy appeared around the knight, holding him firmly. _No, not him. I need that card to win the duel!_

"I…end my turn." She said bitterly.

**Leon 1300 – Yasmin 1400**

"You tried and failed Magi. The duel ends here. Since you have a monster in play and I have none, I can special summon Steelswarm Cell from my hand (0/0). And with no spell or traps in play, I can revive the two Scouts from my graveyard."

"And your point is?"

"You'll see. I offer all three of my monsters to summon my ultimate creature. Come forth, Steelswarm Greys!"

The earth shook, as a massive creature rose. It had four arms, and large wings, while it's body was brown and orange in color (3200/0). Yasmin stepped back in fright.

"It's all over for you. All I need to do is give up half of my life points, and every other card in play will be destroyed."

The creature spread it's wings, unleashing a hail of sharp thorns that pierced the knight, shattering him. Yasmin looked up to the Auromer. She had failed. She had failed the one person who had given her life.

"Greys, finish her." Commanded Leon.

The creature let out an ear-piercing shriek, which forced all around the area, duelists or not to cover their ears. Yasmin screamed in pain, as she felt her nose gushing blood. Above her, the Auromer shattered, and the captive card flew into Dimitri's hand.

**Leon 650 – Yasmin 0**

"Well that was rather fun." Laughed Leon, as he joined Dimitri.

Shafi ran to the wounded Magi. He took out his own hankie to wipe the blood from her nose and lips. His very presence made her feel secure. Inside, she felt the need to kiss him, but the flow of blood forced her to remain on her back.

"We need to stop them!" she protested.

"We will. But first, I need to get you somewhere safe."

He turned, and saw Rossler standing in the same place he was before. He did not say a thing, but then again, no words were needed.

"Enjoyed the show?" asked Shafi in a sarcastic tone.

"I did. But I would have rather seen you fall at my hand."

"There's time for that as well." Replied the Magi.

"Yes. The war's just begun. And the next time we meet, don't expect any mercy from me."

He walked of, joining the others into a grey humvee. Shafi watched them drive of, until they were little more than a speck in the horizon. _He's right. The war is closer than I expected._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

"Not a bad day's work." Commented Leon, holding the black card in his hand.

"Would have been even better if we didn't had that little intrusion." Replied Rossler, still focusing on the rough road.

"Well, either way, it's a strong addition to my deck."

Dimitri reached out, and grabbed the card from the former priest's hand, and placed it in his own deck case.

"Hey, what gives?"

"The card is not for you."

"Excuse me? I thought we operated under the concept of finders keepers. I dueled my ass of for that card!"

"I said it's not for you. Not only do you not have the means to Dark Synchro summon it, it would be counter-productive for you. Even deadly."

"What do you mean?"

"These are not just cards, you know that. The gods choose the player, not the other way around. And Lamastu already has an owner."

"Who? Anyone I know?"

Dimitri simply replied with a smile.

"Let's just say…it's all about keeping it in the family."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**CARD TRIVIA QUIZ**

This monster can equip itself to any other monster like a Union card would, except this card is not an Union monster. Post your response by the time the next chapter is posted.

_**Coming up…**_

Lloyd gets his opportunity to confront Rossler, as the race for the ancient Dark Synchro monsters continues. Don't miss _**THE THING IN THE CRATER**_

**ORIGINAL CARDS CREATED**

Steelswarm Survivor

Level 4/DARK/Fiend/ATK 1300/DEF 800

If there is a level 5 or higher in your hand, this card cannot be destroyed by battle (damage calculation is still applied)

Gem Reborn

Spell / Normal

Special summon 1 Gemknight Fusion monster from your graveyard, ignoring summoning requirements.

Gem Excavation

Spell / Normal

Send the top card of your deck to the graveyard to add 1 Gemknight monster from your graveyard to your hand.

Shock Force

Trap / Normal

Activate if your opponent declares an attack with a special summoned monster. Negate the attack. The monster affected by this card cannot attack while it is face-up on the field.

Compensation for Tribute

Spell / Continuous

Each time you perform a tribute summon, draw 1 card for each monster tributed for the tribute summon.

**The above cards are my own creation.**


	37. The Thing in the Crater

The dirty light that hit the man's face seemed like a blessing from all the gods of heaven. The duck tape that held him firm had almost worn out from his constant struggling, but it still held firm.

His eyes looked to Shafi, in a mute plead for release. The Magi pulled him out of the closet in which he had been locked for the past five hours and set him on a chair.

"I'm going to remove the tape. But only on the condition that you don't scream." Explained Shafi.

The other man nodded, sweat pouring down his face. Shafi grabbed the edges of the tape, tearing it of in one stroke. The man endured it without a whimper, and his lips began to move, trying to speak.

"Yes?" asked Yasmin, coming closer.

"Water…please…"

"No." replied Shafi coldly, at the same time grabbing the girl's arm.

"Please, are you not a Magi also? Do you not live by the code?"

"If your brother thirsts, give him to drink." Quoted Shafi. "The question is, do you? Because you've yet to prove it to me."

The man almost broke into tears, grinding his teeth. Yasmin broke loose, and ran to the sink, filling a cup. He held it to his lips, and the man drank eagerly, spilling most on his shirt.

"Why did you do that?" demanded Shafi.

"Because we're still human. And because I don't want to end up like Dimitri."

The man was without reply. Truth being told, he almost felt delight in seeing the captive's suffering. _Can this be the darkness inside me? No, couldn't be. I can be better than he is._

Yasmin took a step back, and looked at the captive. He was starting to look more like a live human now. Yet his eyes still had a great deal of regrets.

"I'm sorry for what I have done. I was told my mission, but not that it would include killing my brethren. I would never have agreed to it."

"Who send you then?"

The man dared not look up.

"We are a group of Magi, living in the West Valley Governorate. About two weeks ago, our leader, Aisha Selah informed us that the Supreme King was preparing an operation in the area. Apparently, some diggers found something he was interested in."

"The crew from Industrial Illusions?"

"I know not. But she did say that they were uncovering something that needed to stay buried."

"Like what?" inquired Shafi.

"Lamastu." Replied the man in a fear filled tone.

"That's the same word Dimitri used.

The captive's eyes opened in terror.

"He already has it? God, please tell me he doesn't have it!"

"He took it." replied Yasmin sadly.

The man screamed, thrashing in the chair.

"NO! Let me out! I have to leave. Please, I need to warn my clan!"

"You'll leave after you give us some information. What is this card? And why does Dimitri want it so badly."

The man laughed, almost at the edge of insanity.

"This isn't a card you're dealing with."

"Then what?"

"No, something far worst. An ancient goddess whose hunger desires the flesh of children. A heathen beast that has plagued my homeland for centuries."

"What creature? What goddess do you mean? Tell us, and we may find a way to stop whatever it is…"

The man laughed bitterly.

"Stop it? How can you stop it? Since the Supreme King went after her, he'll go after the others for sure."

"What others?" asked Yasmin.

"The other…" the man abruptly remained silent. "I shouldn't have said that."

Yasmin knelled on one knee before him, their faces inches apart.

"Are there more such cards?"

The man avoided her face. He clearly did not want to give the answer.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Only what the code demands."

The man turned to her. With great effort, he opened his lips, letting out a simple "yes".

"How many?" asked Shafi. "And does Dimitri want all of them."

"I know not how many. Each is in the care of different Magi clans. To the best of my knowledge, there are three more."

"Where are they?" asked Shafi, taking out a dagger from his belt.

"I don't know!" screamed the prisoner in anguish. "Please, don't kill me!"

Shafi severed the bonds that held him with one stroke, and the man raised his arms, trying to regain his blood flow.

"You're going to take us to your leader. And we'll settle this whole thing there."

The three got up in silence. Shafi went to one of his bags, and took out a deck, handing it to the stranger.

"Here, I kept it safe. Always look after the deck of a brother."

**CHAPTER 37**

_Cairo, 18:20 PM_

Rossler opened the door, allowing Dimitri to enter. He followed, and Leon came in last. The man sat around a table, and Rossler opened a bottle of wine, filling three glasses. He raised his, and smiled.

"A toast, to a job well done."

"And to a grand new beginning." Added Leon.

Dimitri said nothing, and took a sip from his glass. All three eyes were focused on the card on the center of the table. It seemed to be normal, but each of them knew it to be only an illusion. Rossler finished his drink, and turned to the king.

"So, why keep us in suspense? Who's the lucky person?"

Dimitri darted each of them, before reaching for the card. He raised it in his fingers, and the image began to morph, showing a distorted image of a woman, handling two serpents in her hands. Leon made a cross on his chest, and began to pray a "hail Mary".

"Are you afraid of it padre? You should be. Fear is the start of wisdom. And since you're so fearful, I won't force you to look at it anymore. Her owner is not among us."

"Then who?" asked Rossler.

"Karina." Replied Dimitri with a sly smile.

Leon felt returned to his senses. He stepped between the professor and Dimitri, crossing his arms.

"I hope that was a joke."

"It's not. And you know that I never compromise on such things."

"Dimitri, think of this for a minute. You've got in your hand a card that can take down even Slifer the Sky Dragon, and you give it to, excuse me, Karina?"

"Is it really that hard to understand?" taunted Dimitri.

"What is there to understand? If you want to give her a love gift, let it be a diamond ring. But for crying out loud, keep your mind clear. This card has to remain in the hands of someone who can use it. Not a teenager who's fallen for you badly."

Dimitri remained silent. Rossler choose to remain seated, though he would rather have stepped to separate them. Leon's face showed a mixture of anger and surprise. Things were getting out of hand for him, and though he knew Dimitri as rational by nature, he feared that maybe he had taken things too far. He whipped his sweaty brow with a tissue, awaiting the chastisement which he was sure to follow.

Dimitri on the other hand, preferred to return to the table. He turned his face to Rossler.

"New change of plans. I need you to go to Duel Academy."

"Good. I also need to retrieve some stuff I had stashed back there."

"There will be none of that. I want you back with maximum discretion. The key to the next lord is in the hands of the current chancellor."

"Stephen? He wasn't much of a duelist. If I have to fight him, then it should be easy picking. Once I get that, where is the card hidden?"

The king's eyes darted to the teacher.

"Within the place of fire. When Duel Academy was undergoing construction, they did much more than place strong foundation. And our chancellor knows well what lies within the depths of that volcano: shadow and flame."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

_Duel Academy,_

_2 days later_

The Slifer common room had only one occupant at the time. Lloyd had preferred to spend the remaining of the evening on his couch, watching old war movies. He hated being alone. And though he didn't enjoy keeping order in the day room while the students were in, the sheer boredom from the lack of action drove him on the walls.

He increased the volume, and reached for another slice of pizza, when Hannah walked in.

"Can you turn that thing down, you're going to burst your ears!"

"Why would you care?" he replied, still chewing his slice.

The woman rolled her eyes, and grabbed the remote, turning the TV of. Lloyd gave her a disappointed look.

"Any reason for that?"

"Yes. The chancellor wants to see you."

"It's a bit late. What gives?"

"Just go."

Lloyd gave no further reply. He picked up his coat, and headed for the main administration building. The twilight made the island one vast sea of brass, as the orange glow flooded it's shores. He knocked at the chancellor's door, and entered.

Stephen got up and greeted him. He did look a bit tired, but Lloyd merely placed it on overwork.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, take a seat. I actually want to ask you two favors. We just got this message from the Arizona State Prison. Irene Carwell will be released next month. Most of the adoption papers have been done, and if all goes well, she will be Carrie's legitimate mother."

"Now that's good news. After all the girl's been through, she can use something to lighten her brow."

"Indeed. For what I understand, since Seer Academy is no longer available, she'll continue to study here. And given her talents, we may move her into the blue dorm at the start of next year."

The teacher looked on. He could tell when the boss was hiding something.

"And the other favor?"

Stephen opened his drawer, and took out a key. It was fairly large, and covered with rust. He placed it on the table.

"Actually, it's a two in one favor. The first is our…problem with Jason."

Lloyd remained silent, then after a brief moment, spoke.\

"What about him?"

"You know the situations that have arisen. This academy may soon seize being safe for us and all students."

"What can I do?"

"Just keep an eye on our special duelists. Make sure they don't do anything stupid. And above all, keep this key safe."

Lloyd picked up the metal object. It had no aspect of something of value.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"It's best you don't know. Make sure it stays away from unwanted people."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

"Anything interesting happened in the office?" asked Hannah, as the tide splashed water against her feet.

"You can call it that." Nodded Lloyd, walking slightly in front of her.

The lights had been turned on across the island, making the dorms one great catwalk of light. The tide was slowly coming in, smashing noisily against the rocks. The teacher took out the rusty key, examining it.

"Where did you get that key?" asked Hannah. "Looks like the pass code to the dead man's chest."

"Looks like a piece of junk to me." retorted the professor, taking out a lighter from his pocket.

He held the key to the flame, looking for anything that would indicate it's value. The metal gave a feint orange glow, and Lloyd suddenly felt his palm burning. He dropped the key, shaking his hand in pain.

"What on earth…what happened?" gasped the woman, turning around.

She checked his hand, but found no burn marks. At their feet, an orange beam struck the side of the volcano in the distance. The waters from the tide brushed against the key, and a second beam, a blue one formed from the tip of the key, striking the mountain. A feint rumble was heard in the distance, and the key rose in the air. It became incased into a bright orb, which split into two smaller spheres. The sphere gave way to two rock tablets, landing at their feet. Hannah looked down, not having the courage to pick them up.

"I think Steve owes me an explanation." Managed Lloyd to find his words.

"Why go to him, when I can offer the answer right now." Came a voice from behind them.

Rossler stepped from the shadows, walking casually on the wet sand. He stopped, looking down at the tablets.

"Looks like you spared me quite some work." Smiled the teacher.

"Rossler…" whispered Hannah.

"Please, call me Reihman." Winked the man.

Lloyd pushed the woman aside, stepping towards him. The two men stood face to face, the only sound heard around them being the ocean.

"Haven't heard that name in quite some time." Said Lloyd.

"I figured it would be a nice change. For a new age in the making."

"Your age died in the rubble of Europe. And your ideas will drown with the first shot of my fist!" shouted Lloyd.

"On the contrary." Laughed Rossler. "From the rubble, rubble comes. The Reich will rise again. And with the Supreme King at the helm, I shall turn this pitiful academy into a new training center for the great race of supermen to come."

"You're crazy if you think Jason will agree to this!"

Rossler kneeled to pick up the tablets.

"Then it would appear you're still left out when it comes to information. There's one more king to contend for the crown. And he requires these tools to make his world a reality. Isn't that right, Koji?"

Lloyd turned, and saw the Japanese boy behind them, holding what seemed like an electric gun. Hannah raised her hands cautiously, and Lloyd did the same. Koji motioned them to move aside, as he approached Rossler.

"Looks like there's two of them, teach. Dimitri said there would only be one."

A single jolt passed through Lloyd's head like a bullet. _Dimitri? He can't be talking about…_

"Koji, what do you mean? Dimitri? As in…"

"What's that to you?" replied the boy in a superior tone, as he picked up one of the tablets.

"Apparently he still doesn't know." Explained Rossler, as he examined the tablet in the light. From his position, Koji could see blood red writing on the teacher's eyes, reflecting from the tablet.

"Can you read it?" asked Koji.

"Perfectly." Replied the teacher, turning to face the volcano. _"Hail to the sky, feel the blaze of Ulma!"_ he shouted, raising his arm in a salute to the mountain.

A stream of red flames burst from the mouth of the volcano, streaking across the island. It narrowed to the thinness of a rope, being swallowed into the tablet. Rossler screamed, his face blurred by an orange hue. When the fire vanished, his arm was still raised, holding a black card. Hannah, Koji and Lloyd looked in shock, as the teacher placed the card into his pocket.

"Your turn, Koji." He demanded.

"Me? I can't read…" began the tech duelist.

He looked down at his arm, and to his shock, he found it covered with one line of blue writing. As in a dream, he walked to the ocean.

"_Dive into the Dark Sea, stir the whirlpool of Leviathan." _He chanted, as his eyes began to take the form of black pools of murky water.

The waters pulled back in an instant, rising up into a spiral. The boy raised his arm, and a string of water struck the tablet, cracking it. He felt his legs go numb, as a fearful vision of a four-armed creature, half human and half serpent flashed in his mind. The two duelists examined their cards.

"Quite impressive. Even Dimitri can't say no to me now." Boasted Koji.

"He never did. You're just too impulsive and try to push yourself to him." Replied the teacher, taking out a cell phone.

"Wait!" shouted Lloyd.

"What now? Can't you accept defeat like a good retired Marine?" asked Rossler in a bored tone.

"I'm not retired. And I can still make history repeat itself!" he shouted, raising his duel disk. "Here's the deal. If I win, you tell me the name of that king of yours, and hand over the cards."

"And if I win?" inquired Rossler.

"Then…you find out all the secrets Jason told me."

Rossler measured him, and laughed hardily.

"You're lying. Jason never trusted you enough to tell you his secrets. But then again, I can avenge the defeat I suffered here."

He clung his fist, and a circle of black flames surrounded them, pushing Koji out with force.

"If you duel, you duel by my rules."

"Then let's do it!" shouted Lloyd, drawing his five cards.

**Rossler 8000 – Lloyd 8000**

"The first move is mine! And I open with the continuous spell called Transformation." Exclaimed the teacher.

A black mist shrouded him, encasing his body into a black medieval-like armor.

"Okay, haven't seen that card yet." Pondered Lloyd.

"My deck has been fully updated. I set one card and end my turn."

The former soldier made his draw. _Okay, he's opened to a direct attack. Problem is that spell of his. Wonder what it does?_

"Here we go! XX-Saber Garsen, report for duty!"

A feral creature, roughly human in shape appeared. It had the head of a gazelle, and carried a sword in each hand (1400/400), (1600/400).

"My private right here gains 200 ATK for each Saber monster I have in play. And now, all out attack soldier!"

The beast roared, slashing Rossler. The teacher dodged each blow, and with one strike pierced the chest of the beast with his arm, shattering it.

"Explain!" shouted Lloyd in disbelief.

"My spell card keeps me safe. All battle damage from direct attacks becomes 0, and any monster to strike me is destroyed."

"Well, my monster's loss is not for nothing. Since it was killed in action by a card effect, I can add a Saber monster from my deck to my hand. I'll set one card and end my turn."

**Rossler 8000 – Lloyd 8000**

"It would seem like my deck is working properly. Now let's see what it can really do. I set one monster, and my turn will be over." Concluded Rossler.

"My move then! And I enlist X-Saber Anu Piranha. Girls make the army all the more fun, don't you agree?" inquired Lloyd, as a blonde woman, in a tight red bodysuit appeared (1800/1100).

"Your fancy spell may protect you from direct attacks, but not your monster. Attack his face-down!"

The woman slashed, revealing a fat fiend, armed with a skull-tipped staff (1200/2000).

"My Djinn Presider of Rituals cannot be destroyed that easy."

"I can see that." Replied Lloyd. "I end my turn here."

**Rossler 8000 – Lloyd 8000**

"Tell me Lloyd, do you remember how I got my job here?"

"How can I forget? Thank your god that Stephen didn't even take into consideration that incident!"

"That was his mistake. Yours was to challenge me. I offer my monster to summon Djinn Subduer of Rituals."

The new creature was much taller, and muscular. It's lower body was smoke, and it had a black kufi on it's head (1900/1500).

"When my monster is summoned, I can add a Ritual Spell or Monster from my deck and place it on the top of it. And since your warrior is just 100 points short, I shall have my creature attack!"

The fiend exhailed a beam of fire, but Lloyd quickly pointed to his face-down card.

"Time for a sneak-attack. I activate Half Counter, to boost my gal's ATK by half of that of your monster."

The warrior's ATK rose to 2750, and she struck the fiend's head of with one blow.

"First blood goes to me." boasted Lloyd.

"For now. I end my turn here."

"Your cold look doesn't scare me. I summon, heck, I'll just summon XX-Saber Emmersblade." He declared, as a cricket-like creature hopped next to him (1300/800). "Lastly, I'll set one card."

"And would you care to attack?"

"I can't. I have to end my turn." Resigned Lloyd.

**Rossler 7150 – Lloyd 8000**

"You should at least try to make this more exiting. But since you're unwilling to make your monsters attack, I shall have to do it for you. I play the spell Rebellion."

"Rebellion's not tolerated in the army pal!"

"It is as far as I'm concerned. With the help of this spell, I can select one of your monsters, and attack with it as if it was my own."

The blonde woman turned to the insect creature, having a strange blank look on her face. She raised her sword, slashing the insect in half.

"Time to bring out some reinforcements! Since you destroyed him, I can special summon another Saber monster from my deck. Come on out, X-Saber Palomuro."

A small reptilian creature materialized next to the woman, hissing to the teacher. Rossler gave to attention to it.

"My turn is over. If you intend to impress your friend over there, now would be the time."

"I don't intend to impress anyone. I intend to win. Remember, Palomuro is also a Tuner. So by offering him, along with Anu Piranha, I can summon the true winner of the east."

Five green stars aligned, revealing a warrior armed with a bladed shotgun, and a cowboy style outfit (2100/400).

"At ease, X-Saber Wayne. We're not ready to engage the enemy yet. I end my turn here."

**Rossler 7150 – Lloyd 7500**

"You've had your little fun, and so have I. I activate the spell Ritual of Destruction. And by removing from the game the two djinn in my graveyard, I can special summon Garlandolf the king of Destruction from my hand."

Smoke rose from the center of the arena, as a blueish fiend took form (2500/1400). It opened it's mouth, hissing menacingly. Lloyd's eyes narrowed.

_**flashback**_

"The job's as good as mine!" shouted a much younger Rossler. "I offer my Dark Necrofear as a tribute, in order to summon Garlandolf, King of Destruction."

The public around the arena cheered wildly, as the fiend took form. In his seat, a thirty years old Stephen Gould was busy taking notes. Lloyd's field of vision narrowed to the fiend, and the younger form of himself. _I won back then because I had a purpose for dueling. And that purpose has not changed. To keep the world safe from people like Rossler._

He clung his fist, striking into the empty mirage. _I failed once. I will not do it again._

_**end flashback**_

"I destroyed your fiend once, and I can do it again!" shouted Lloyd. "I activate the trap Saber Hole. Since Wayne is on my side of the field, I can negate your monster's summon, and destroy it."

"How naïve. I chain Solemn Warning. At the cost of 2000 lp, your trap is negated and destroyed. Which means my monster's effect can engage, destroying your precious synchro monster."

The cowboy vanished into black smoke, which the fiend inhaled (2600/1400). Rossler raised his hand in satisfaction.

"Garlandolf, direct attack!"

The monster's blow shook Lloyd to his very heart. _Now I know how Jason must have felt like. I need to end the duel, and fast._

"It's only a matter of time now. Thanks to my Djinn Presider of Rituals, you cannot perform any special summons. I set one card, and end my turn."

Lloyd struggled to make his draw. _Okay, this looks promising._

"Looks like it's time for some rear guard action. I set one card, and a face-down monster. And that's all for me."

**Rossler 5150 – Lloyd 4900**

"Your defense will not stand, not since I have used my Subduer or Rituals to summon Garlandolf. Attack his hidden monster, my fiend!"

The fiend's claws slashed, revealing a stout warrior, armed with a broad sword (200/0). Lloyd gave a triumphant smile.

"My X-Saber Pashuul's not going anywhere. He has full battle immunity."

"Perhaps. But your life points don't. Since I used Subduer to summon my creature, he instantly has piercing damage. Quite a handicap, since your monster has zero DEF."

The two duelists faced each other, their eyes pinned into the flames surrounding them.

"Make your move…friend. Because during my next turn, victory will be mine."

Lloyd made his draw. _Please, if there's any God in heaven, please let this be the card I need. _He looked at his new card, and yelled out triumphantly.

"O yeah! Time to counterattack. I summon X-Saber Urz to the field." Yelled out the duelist, as a warrior armed with two swords, wearing a rough grey armor materialized (1600/1000).

"Lloyd, I can understand you want to go out with a bang, but come on. You can at least try to camouflage your defeat."

"First, no one but me gets to use army slang, got it? Second, this next card will blow that ugly Adams Family reject out of here. I activate the spell Saber Slash. Plain and simple, you loose a number of face-up cards equal to the number of Saber monsters I have in play."

Rossler went pale, as invisible swords cut Garlandolf in half. His own armor began to crack, and fell in chunks. Moments later, a loud explosion followed. Both Lloyd and Hannah covered their ears, and the man saw a pitiful sight. Rossler was on one knee, his clothes torn and smoking. His left arm was bleeding.

"When…Transformation…leaves the field…I take damage equal to the ATK of all the monsters it destroyed." He panted.

"Then too bad for you. Because since I can special summon again, I tune my two creatures, to summon XX-Saber Hyunlei!"

The two warriors vanished into a burst of light, revealing a futuristic looking samurai, armed with a white katana (2300/1300). Rossler's remaining face-down exploded, revealing a copy of Flame of Symun.

"I still have one attack left Cassius, and here it comes!" yelled out Lloyd.

The samurai struck the professor, forcing him against the wall of black flames. _"This is unacceptable. I cannot loose to this worthless…"_

"I set one card and end my turn." Concluded Lloyd.

**Rossler 1250 – Lloyd 2300**

"It's almost over Cassius!" shouted Lloyd.

Rossler struggled to get back up, shaking the sand from his clothes.

"Over for whom? From where I stand, the only thing that keeps me from turning you to a crisp is the will and I might add, the presence of your petty student."

"You tried to corrupt Jason once. You failed then, and you will fail now!"

"Come now, how much credit can you give him? Yes, he did win some impressive duels. But he has yet to defeat me. And against the Supreme King, he has little opposition to put up."

"Cassius, please tell me, are you talking about…"

Rossler grinned, making his draw.

"You'll find the answer at journey's end. In the meantime, on with my turn. And it would seem like I have no cards worth playing. So I end my turn here."

"You will give me the answer!" shouted Lloyd. "Hyunlei, finish the duel now!"

The samurai made one last leap, only to be blocked by a strong, earshattering sound. To Lloyd's shock, a small creature, looking somewhat like a pendulum (0/0) was seen hovering in mid air.

"The duel is not done yet. All I need to do is summon my Battle Fader, due to your direct attack, and the battle phase instantly comes to an end."

_Shoot, he did it again. Guess I have to wait one more round to finish this._

"I end my turn here." said Lloyd in a dark tone.

Rossler gripped his top card, and licked his lips.

"You seek too much to help others, when the one in need is yourself." Declared Rossler. "I hope this duel will teach you that."

"Just duel." Intruded Lloyd.

"Very well. I discard my Ritual of Grace spell card, to special summon my Dark Tuner Shadow Priest from my hand." Hissed the man, as a sinister looking spellcaster appeared, it's head covered by a blood red hood (0/0). The black flames around them swirled, forcing Hannah and Koji to back away. The Japanese boy seemed delighted.

"By selecting Garlandolf in my graveyard, I can increase the level of my monster from 3 to 10. And for a new, and never before seen trick, I shall subtract the level of Shadow Priest from that of Battle Fader." Exclaimed the duelist, as the two monsters vanished into nine black stars.

"You can't do that. That would live you with a…level minus nine monster."

"Sharp math. Yes, by the power of the king, I now have the power to turn evolution in reverse." Explained Rossler, as an ominous shadow loomed behind him.

"What is that?" asked Hannah in fear.

"It's the end of all stars. When light fades, all the sounds of the ocean come pouring in. Behold, the power of Weeping Wraith of Sorrows!"

The black stars exploded, revealing a spectral entity. It's body consisted of eight tentacles, sustaining a woman's upper body. It had no eyes, merely empty sockets from which clear tears flowed (2900/2600). The ground split open, and the Saber monster fell with a scream. Lloyd's eyes were fixed upon the creature. _Is this what he meant when he said that evolution is reversed? If so, then…_

"Due to my monster's effect, each time she is summoned, all monsters with a higher level than her are destroyed. And since she's a level -9, all are fair game. With your last monster has been vanquished, the duel is done. Finish him!"

Two streams of water burst from the creature's eyes, only to be blocked by an invisible barrier.

"You'll have to do better to take out a roughneck like me. Due to my Spirit Force, all battle damage becomes zero, and on top of that, I can add a Warrior Tuner from my graveyard to my hand."

"Clever. I will just end my turn here."

**Rossler 1250 – Lloyd 2300**

_Here we go. All or nothing. _

"If I'm going to loose, it may as well be while fighting! I draw!"

His eyes fell upon the card. _So, there really is a god up there…_

"Since my field is empty of monsters, I can special summon XX-Saber Gardestrike from my hand!" exclaimed Lloyd. A creature with panther features pounced on the field, armed with a curved sword (2100/1400).

"I'm not done with you yet! You may fight for a fantasy, but I duel for the world I see. My vision is my own."

"You have no vision." Replied Rossler.

"I do. It's to see you pay for all you've done. I combine my monster with Axe of Despair, providing him with 1000 extra ATK. Just enough to destroy that…thing."

A fiendish axe formed in the creature's hand (3100/1400). With a feral battlecry, it struck the female demon. She yelled out, exploding into puddles of water. Rossler laughed, picking up a card from his hand.

"How foolish. When my creature perishes, by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, you take damage equal to her ATK."

"But that means…" gasped Lloyd in shock.

"It means I win, just like I said I would. Oh well soldier blue, enjoy your swim."

The puddles closed around Lloyd, encasing him into a pillar of water. The man held his breath, moving his arms and legs chaotically. With one supreme effort, he broke free, landing on the sand. His cards were scattered around him. He looked up, sawing that the wall of fire had died down.

**Rossler 1050 – Lloyd 0**

The former soldier struggled to his feet, coughing up water. Koji walked up to Rossler, handing him the two cards.

"All washed up. Guess he finally got his clear conscience."

Lloyd's hand extended to the two figures before him. Rossler's shadow seemed to tower above him like the decree of God. Opening his mouth he pleaded:

"Tell me his name."

"Haven't you realized it by now."

"I won't believe that!" he exclaimed.

"Believe what you wish. But you must know this: things are in motion, and cannot be undone. The lords are being summoned, and the realm of Andar will soon become a reality."

"Is that your answer?"

"No. It's a message I was supposed to deliver. From my king, Dimitri Eder."

He turned his back, leaving Lloyd on his knees. _Then it's true. I failed him for a second time._

With a sudden impulse of force, he leaped to his feet, grabbing Rossler's coat. The man turned, surprised and annoyed.

"I won't let you destroy that boy's future!" he shouted.

"Let go of me you sentimental fool!"

Their eyes remained caught in a death grip. Rossler tried to shove him aside, but the former soldier held firm, forcing him to the ground. They rolled in the sand, Lloyd trying desperately to reach the cards.

"Koji!" yelled out Rossler.

"Right, right!" he replied, raising his electric gun.

A sharp blow in his back made him yell out in pain and surprise. His weapon fell, and he was shocked to see Hannah, holding her own duel disk by one side.

"Not the best way to use it, but hey, why not."

"Bad move teach." Snarled Koji, in an almost non-human voice.

He raised the black card he held, and the ocean behind him began to boil. A massive arm, over twenty feet long, covered in scales burst out, striking the ground. Hannah yelled out, as she was knocked back, hitting herself against one of the benches. The arm swung around, knocking in the process several electric cables. Lloyd's mouth opened in horror, as the appendice hovered above him. Profiting from the distraction, Rossler shoved him aside, and grabbed Koji's arm. The Japanese duelist was just as shocked.

"What did I do teach?"

"Never mind, I'll explain later." He shouted, as they ran towards a speed boat that was approaching shore. They boarded it, and the arm vanished into the depths.

Lloyd looked out to the now ever smaller point. Only one thing was on his mind. _Jason. I have to warn Jason._

Hannah approached him, holding a hand to the side of her head. Lloyd noticed she had a large cut there. By now, lights were turning on all over the complex.

"What did we get ourselves into?" she asked.

"One heck of a problem, that's for sure."

The boat was now a speck into the horizon. Lloyd looked back, and noticed that several other people were gathering. A maintenance team was already on duty, taking care of the knocked out power lines.

"I hate to speak to Stephen. He needs to know of what's going on."

"Before that, you can brief me."

"Then grab a seat, it's going to be a long ride."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Koji lay on the end of the boat. His face, usually calm and calculate, was a mixture of fear and pain. His whole body felt like jelly. Rossler handed him a tin of orange juice, and he drank it in one gulp.

"Teach, what was that? What did I do back there?"

"You did what you were supposed to do. It's only natural, victory comes by the inevitable grinding of the will."

"But did you see it? In the ocean?"

"I did. All this shows that you may be more valuable than I have anticipated."

Rossler took of his coat, and motioned Koji to lie down. He did, still shaking, and the teacher placed his coat over him.

"Go to sleep. We'll be reaching our destination soon."

"What destination?" he asked, his eyes drifting between consciousness and fainting.

No response came. He was alone, adrift in the seas of his thoughts.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**ORIGINAL CARDS CREATED**

**Djinn Subduer of Rituals**

Level 5/DARK/Fiend/ATK1900/DEF 1500

When this card is summoned, you can add 1 Ritual Monster or Ritual Spell from your deck to the top of your deck. When you Ritual Summon a Ritual Monster, you can remove from play this card from your Graveyard as 1 of the monsters required for the Ritual Summon. The monster Ritual Summoned using this card inflicts Piercing Damage.

**Weeping Wraith of Sorrows**

Level -9/DARK/Fairy/Dark Synchro/ATK 2900/DEF 2600

1 non-Tuner – 1 Dark Tuner

When this card is summoned, destroy all monsters on the field with a higher level. If this card is destroyed by battle and send to the graveyard, you can discard 1 card to inflict damage to your opponent equal to this card's ATK. During your next Main Phase, if you have used this effect and you control no other monster, special summon this card from your graveyard.

**THE ABOVE CARDS ARE MY OWN CREATION**

**Coming up…**

Shafi has to confront an old enemy, not only to learn the meaning of his own existence, but to understand the mission of the Supreme King. Don't miss_** Cobra Jar.**_


End file.
